


Undertale-Not Of This Universe (OLD)

by Mix_It_Up



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is adorable, But he's fun to write, Edgy bois be edgy bois, Fluff, Insert You, Killer is a major jerk, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is a mage, Some angst, Tags will change as the story goes, a bit of noncon, because he is, but i love him for some reason haha, but not exactly bara, can you say some jealous bois?, cursing, did i mention Killer's a jerk?, everyone is taller than you, has this story been slow burning i cant tell, heats make everything crazy, hee hoo readers in for a ride, help i think ive fallen for killer, i am really going ham with these POVs my god, iffy soulmate, like seriously, oh look some angst, oh look theres ink for like a second, rating will probably change when things start to get real, reader cant catch a break, reader is just trying to do her job, reader is overloaded, sorry if things seem written weird, souls aren't as private as some stories make them out to be, the important thing is that it hopefully helps the story along, theres a plot here i swear, things are about to get wild, what were you expecting, wink - Freeform, womenly body problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 243,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mix_It_Up/pseuds/Mix_It_Up
Summary: You, Y/N, are a female mage. It had been put upon you to find and 'take care of' any anomalies that enter your universe with your rare and unique power known as 'Copy and Erase.' It's been three years since the news of monsters emerging from the mountain known as Ebott had reached all around the world. However, it has been three months since feeling a gigantic tremor in the universe; one that you have never felt before. You arrived in Ebott City at the first sign of the tremor but you had yet to find the source of it, until you come across the monster's savior, a young teen named Frisk. You find that they carry the scent of the main source of the anomaly and so you befriend Frisk in hopes of finding the anomaly that caused the tremor. Little did you know, it was more than you bargained for.(This story has been re-worked! Go check out the rewritten version! This one will not be deleted though in case people want to make comparisons!)
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 153
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

Your phone rings. You look at the contact. It's your boss. Nicest guy in the world. Owns a small, very cute and popular cafe in downtown Ebott City in which you waitress at while you stay in the city, looking for whatever anomaly had caused the gigantic tremor in the universe you had sensed three months ago. At first you thought you found it, the anomaly. But it turned out, they were a natural anomaly, something very rare and something you couldn't take care of. They were known as Frisk and they were the ambassador to all of monster kind.

It had been three years since monsters had left Ebott Mountain. You found that, despite what you've learned from your mage lineage, monsters were the nicest, most caring beings in the entire universe and you found them very easy to talk to. However, you noticed that the moment you first met Frisk, they smelled so strongly of citrus; the scent of an anomaly, and normal anomalies had no scent, so you knew they were hanging around the source.

You answer your phone.

“Heya Jer, what's up?”

“Ah, y/n! Thank god. Hey, Claire called in sick. Do you think you can take her shift?”

“Oh yeah, sure! See, I knew she was under the weather. She should have listened to me and called off yesterday too. Anyway, when's her shift?”

“She was supposed to work four to eight.” You flick your wrist, looking at your watch. It's noon.

“Oh, I can totally do that.”

“Thanks y/n you're a life saver.” You smile.

“It's no problem. Even if it's just four hours, I could use the money.”

“Great, see you at four!” Your boss hangs up and you stare out at the streets from your seat. You were having lunch at a restaurant that also had outdoor service. You watched as humans and monsters alike were enjoying their day. It was a gorgeous day today. A perfect, warm Spring day. You sip your drink, a nice vanilla flavored tea, when you suddenly smell citrus.

Citrus. It's an odd choice for a smell for detecting an anomaly, but you learned over the years how to differentiate it from natural citrus. You set your tea down and calmly look around. You've also learned over the years how to remain calm whenever you sense an anomaly nearby, because from your firsthand experience, anomalies know they're anomalies, and they hate being discovered in fear of being tested on or worse, killed. It was your job to guide the anomaly back to their universe... unless you deemed them dangerous in which then... you have no choice but to 'take care' of them.

You shiver. As the scent gets closer, you notice that it's a little heavy, which meant there was more than one anomaly around. You suspect at least two. And then, you stare. Across the street you see the normal anomaly; you see Frisk, and they're not alone. With them is a very tall skeleton and two shorter skeletons, though all three of them were taller than Frisk, and Frisk was an average sized teenager. You really wanted to finish your tea, but you had to follow Frisk. One or maybe all of those skeleton monsters had to be the anomaly you sensed. You payed your bill, put everything in your purse and hurriedly made your way to the nearest crosswalk.

When you made it to the other side, you slacked back and followed the group. Of course, you couldn't follow for too long unfortunately. You had to get ready for your shift soon. As you trailed behind, you noticed how loud and enthusiastic the tall skeleton and one of the shorter skeletons were. You noticed their attire. The tall skeleton had on some... very strange attire. It was like a costume almost... No... It was most definitely some kind of costume.

The shorter skeleton on Frisk's left was wearing a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts and... wait, was he wearing...? Yep. He was wearing slippers. Talk about a lazy look. The skeleton on the right looked... actually very cute. They were all dressed in some kind of blue attire and around his neck was a blue bandanna that practically puffed at the knot. He looked like a blueberry. And then you noticed Frisk. They were in overalls, a purple short sleeved shirt underneath with blue stripes on the sleeves.

You smiled. Frisk was a good kid. You remember when you first met them, thinking they were the abnormal anomaly that caused the tremor. They smelled of heavy citrus. You met them in a park and you calmly confronted them and they responded in the same way all the other anomalies did; confusion and shock that you knew.

That's when Frisk admitted that yes, they were an anomaly, but not what you were thinking. After talking it out more with you, you realized that they were not indeed the anomaly you were looking for and they wished me luck in finding and guiding home the lost person I was trying to find. But... That still didn't answer how they smelled of citrus. You then did your best to befriend Frisk, and they were very accepting of your friendship. You were even able to, after the second week of being their friend, treat them and hang out with them every other week at least once, where they told you their story about their adventure in the underground. You were actually fascinated. It made you love monster kind even more.

You stopped as you noticed the group stop at a traffic crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn. You didn't notice how close you actually were until you heard one of the shorter skeletons say,

“-AND THEN I TOLD HIM THAT HIS BEHAVIOR WAS UNACCEPTABLE BUT HE JUST BARKED AT ME!” It was the one dressed in all blue. You heard the other short one chuckle.

“i guess you could say he was-”

“SANS.” Warned the taller skeleton, glaring down at the one in the hoodie, 'Sans.'

“-all bark and no bite.” The taller skeleton and the other shorter skeleton groaned as Frisk giggled.

“HUMAN PLEASE! DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIS BEHAVIOR! WE HAVE ASKED MORE THAN A HUNDRED TIMES!” The other short one said. You couldn't help but chuckled, in which you regretted and internally cursed at yourself when you got their attention. “OH NO! NOT ANOTHER HUMAN WHO LAUGHS AT HIS TERRIBLE PUNS!” You saw Frisk's face light up and they rushed and hugged you. You smiled and hugged Frisk back in a tight grip, almost picking them up.

“Heya Frisk! I didn't even see you there!” You lied. “How's my favorite cookie muncher?” They said they were fine, that they were just on a walk with their friends. You looked at the group, giving them your best fake smile. One of them was definitely an anomaly.

“OH HO! SO YOU KNOW THE HUMAN TOO! IT'S NICE TO MEET YA!” The blue one was practically bouncing and... he had literal stars in his eyes. He then held out his hand, excitedly saying, “I'M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!” You shook his hand very professionally, all the while giggling at his name. Blueberry? Could you have been anymore on point?

“Blueberry? What a unique name.”

“EH, THINK OF IT MORE AS A NICKNAME. A NICKNAME THAT'S GROWN ON ME.” The taller skeleton held out his hand and you took and shook it professionally.

“AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“Papyrus? I love that.” You saw him blush, rubbing the back of his head.

“WHY THANK YOU MISS HUMAN!” You looked at the other short skeleton, the one referred to as Sans, your hand still held out. He gave a wink and shook your hand very lazy like.

“the name's sans. sans the skeleton.” You scoffed and giggled.

“Sans the skeleton? Really?” He shrugged.

“and you are?”

“Oh! Yes, how rude of me. My name is y/n. It's nice to finally meet some of Frisk's friends.” The light changed and everyone moved forward, crossing the street.

“SO HOW DO YOU KNOW FRISK MISS?” Blueberry asked.

“Oh, well, one day I just met them in the park. I thought they were someone else. You see I was looking for someone and I thought Frisk was them but then I saw that they weren't. Oh well right? But little did I know that Frisk was such a kind soul. They said they would help me look for who I was looking for and then the next thing I know, we're friends.” Frisk nodded in agreement. You remember asking Frisk to keep the anomaly talk just between you two. They agreed when you explained to them that most anomalies get scared and run away.

“huh, never heard your name before, and frisk likes talking about all their friends.” I looked at Sans.

“Ah, well... I've only known Frisk for about three months but if you want to get technical, I've only met with them at least six times already. What can I say, I'm an adult. Life gets busy.”

“THAT'S UNDERSTANABLE!” Papyrus said. You smile.

“Yeah, but Frisk and I came to an agreement to meet at least every other week. In fact, we're supposed to meet up this Saturday.” Frisk nodded happily, saying that they had another story to tell. You smiled.

“IT'S SO NICE TO SEE A FRIEND MAKE A FRIEND!” Blueberry said happily. He then gasped. “OOH! MAYBE WE COULD ALL HANG OUT TOGETHER SATURDAY!” Blue looked at Frisk, Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus's sockets widened happily at the thought, Sans shrugged, and Frisk said it was up to you.

“O-Oh, well...” You tried to make sure the look on your face didn't give away the fact that it all sounded like a bad idea. One of these skeletons was an anomaly but you couldn't pinpoint who because they all smelled strongly of citrus. Maybe all three of them were. And you couldn't face off against three anomalies. You didn't have enough magic to do so and you had no idea the kind of magic these monsters possessed.

“hey, you know you can say no right?” Sans said, breaking you out of your thoughts. You looked at him and he shrugged. “it's supposed to be your time with the kid after all.” You watched as Blue and Papyrus flinched and looked away awkwardly, giving awkward chuckles.

“O-OOPS.” Blue said. “RIGHT. SORRY ABOUT THAT MISS.” You shake your head, internally sighing in relief.

“It's quite alright. I get it. It's exciting. But I would really prefer if it was just Frisk and I. Don't get me wrong, you three seem like very nice people and I would definitely like to get to know you more, especially if you're Frisk's friend.” You ruffle Frisk's hair and they laugh.

“so, if i may say,” Sans said. “quite a coincidence runnin' into ya huh?” You internally flinch but giggle on the outside.

“Oh yeah, I'll say.” Despite his lazy and calm behavior, you could tell Sans was getting a little suspicious of you. “I was just heading home. I got a shift later today.”

“oh yeah? guess we shouldn't keep you if you want to make it on time.” You shrug.

“I have four more hours.”

“WHAT DO YOU WORK AS?” Blue asked excitedly. You give a smile. Before you could say anything, Frisk answers, saying you were a waitress at this very cute cafe downtown. You curse yourself. You didn't want these anomalies finding you at your work. It would cause trouble. But you couldn't resist taking Frisk there one day because you wanted their opinion on a few of the desserts you wanted to present to your boss to serve on the menu. Needless to say, your boss accepted them all because of Frisk's recommendation, and because he too thought they would bring in more customers. Blue gasped again.

“DID YOU SAY CUTE? CUTE IS SO CUTE! I WANNA SEE IT NOW!” You could see Blue and Papyrus getting really giddy. You couldn't help but smile genuinely.

“guys, guys. it would be rude to suddenly show up. people got lives too and i'm sure miss y/n here wouldn't want us bothering her at work.” You give a nervous laugh, all the while wondering why Sans wanted to avoid you. He had to know something. So you fake a frown and look down.

“Well I mean... you guys are welcome anytime.” Why did you say that? “But I mean... I am a stranger after all. It would make sense if you didn't want to-”

“WE WOULD BE HAPPY TO!” Papyrus and Blue said simultaneously, bouncing up and down. You giggle. The two were just so cute. You heard Sans give a defeated sigh, a smile still on his face.

“welp, i tried to save ya miss. guess we'll visit some time when we have the chance.” You smile.

“And it would be nice to see you all. I promise the food is great. Well, I should get going. I may have time but the last thing I need is a late bus. See ya Saturday Frisk!” You rush off ahead of the group before taking a right turn at the next crosswalk. You were actually a little far from home and would have preferred to take the bus, but if you did, you would have missed the anomalies. You wonder about Sans particularly. He was really trying to avoid you. Having no skin on his face, it was hard to read his emotions, especially when he had on a constant smile. And his tone stayed the same throughout the entire conversation. You had to be careful. He could have most likely been the anomaly... and you gave him an invitation to see you at your place of business and let's face it, there was only one cute and popular cafe that was located downtown. No way he or anyone else could miss that.

***

You were surprised that not one of the skeletons showed up at your place of work the day you mentioned it or three days after it. Maybe Sans voiced his concern to the other two. You shrugged. It was a relief at least. You didn't want to face them all if they were indeed anomalies. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a sudden loud thud. You were working today. The afternoon shift. You turned around and stared as a dog in a giant suit of armor was poking his head through the door, yipping and panting. You heard a groan.

“Aw man, not him again.” One of your co-workers said. You turned and looked at him. He was right next to you.

“Who is that Nick?” Nick groaned.

“I dunno. Never got around to knowing his name but we've told him so many times that he can't come into the cafe like that. Hey! Buddy! Come on man!” You watched as Nick walked through the door, hands gesturing for the dog to step it back. “Come on man you know you can't come in like that!” You wondered who this dog monster was. Not once have you seen it since you started working here. You approached your co-worker and the armored dog.

“Hey, Nick? Let me talk to him.” He groaned.

“Yeah, sure. I'll get his usual ready though, just in case.” His usual? Was he a regular? You watch Nick head towards the kitchen and you walk outside, where you are immediately licked and yipped at. You giggle as this dog monster is obviously trying to get attention.

“E-Excuse me sir! Haha! P-Please sir as much as I appreciate the affection-!” You grab the dog's cheeks, holding him still as he stared into your eyes and panted. You giggled. “-You really shouldn't lick strangers.” He just yipped and you heard a chuckle. You turned to the left to see... Papyrus? He was dressed differently. He was in an orange hoodie and cargo shorts. And then you are suddenly hit with the scent of citrus. The saliva from the dog had to have blocked your senses temporarily.

“O-Oh! Hey! Papyrus right?” He gave a chuckle and you noticed he had something between his teeth. You then stared in surprise when he spoke. He wasn't loud.

“sorry miss, but i'm not who you think i am. i go by stretch.” Stretch? Seriously? You give an awkward giggle.

“Is it because you're so tall?” He chuckled and shrugged. He was almost like Sans.

“eh, something like that.”

“Well, I'm sorry for the confusion Stretch.” You offer a smile. He waved a hand.

“don't worry about it miss. sorry about greater dog here.” He patted the armor.

“Greater dog?” You looked at the dog and he yipped happily.

“yeah. guess he smelled something on you that he liked. dogs have a heightened sense of smell after all.”

“Well... I mean...” You reach into your apron. The cafe was also pet friendly, which made it popular. You pulled out a biscuit. “I have these. They're for customer's pets.” Greater dog yipped and bounced up and down and you swore the whole street shook. You giggle a little and hand over the treat, in which Greater Dog happily accepts and eats in one bite.

“heh, guess that was it.” You look at 'Stretch.' You honestly don't know if you can call him that.

“Well, since you're here, can I offer you two a menu? As you can see, we have outdoor seating and service. And the food here is delicious.”

“heh, so i hear.” You internally flinch. Sure you knew the cafe was popular but from the fact that 'Stretch' smelled of citrus and the sentence he spoke sent a chill up your spine, it put you on alert. “i guess we can grab a quick bite to eat, eh greater dog?” He yipped and you watched as the two took a seat at a nearby table. You took out two menus from your apron as well as your notepad and pen.

“Here you two go. Now, what would you like to drink to start off?” Greater Dog yips and 'Stretch' says,

“a water for the big guy and... do you have any honey?”

“Oh yes. Honey goes wonderful when mixed in with our berry tea.”

“i'll take honey.”

.......

_What?_

You didn't realize you were staring until he chuckled. “no matter how many times i say it, it's still so _sweet_ to see humans reacting to what i say." You blinked before laughing awkwardly.

"Oh! You're joking! Hee hee! Good one sir. You really had me going!" You give a genuine smile. "So what would you like?"

"eh, as funny as that was, i was being serious miss. i'll take a thing of honey." You stared again.

"O-Oh! Oh... Well... I'll see what I can do." You make your way inside, hand on your forehead as you try to process how you were going to explain that a customer wanted honey to _drink._ You then notice Nick behind the counter. "Hey uh... Nick?" He looks up at you, glancing at the door.

"Oh. I see the big guy is staying after all. I'll get his usual set up. You're going to need this." He places a giant pitcher of water on the counter. "This is practically a cup for him."

"A-Ah... W-Well... He has a companion and he's... Asking for something that I have no idea if we can even do."

"What is he asking for?"

"He... Wants honey." Nick stares at you, noticing how serious your face is.

"Oh... Uh... I... I don't know... How to go about that... Is... Is he a monster?" You nod. Nick's face is relieved some. "A-Ah. Okay. That makes a lot more sense. I've heard about how certain monsters tend to... Ingest certain things differently than we humans do. So, honey? I think I can do something for that. Hold on one sec." He disappears behind the door that leads to the kitchen and you still can't get your head around the fact that a _skeletal_ monster, and an anomaly at that, would want to straight up drink honey.

Sure it was sweet but one can only intake so much. It can be a bit too sugary at times- Why were you thinking this? Right. Because you were working. You weren't doing your mage duties right now. Otherwise you would have talked to 'Stretch.' Nick disturbs your thoughts as he comes back with a squeezable bottle of honey, green specks mixed and glowing in it. You knew a little about monster eating habits since working in the cafe. You learned that monsters needed some kind of magic in their food. Magic that helped a monster's soul since their soul and bodies were practically one.

"Here we go. One magiced up bottle of honey." You grab the pitcher and the bottle and give a nervous smile to Nick. "Good luck." It was like he read your mind. You turned and made your way outside, where you placed the pitcher next to Greater Dog and the honey next to Stretch, who gave a bit of a surprised look.

"huh, wow. you actually got GD a pitcher instead of a cup. most places make the mistake of givin' the big guy a tiny cup." You smile.

"Well, actually Mr. uh... Greater Dog is a regular here. But it's odd since I've never seen him here in the time I've worked here."

"and how long ago was that?"

"Three months ago." You curse yourself. You weren't supposed to say that. You weren't supposed to get friendly with anomalies. But then you saw him quirk a... Bone brow?

"really? three months?" You watched him nudge Greater Dog. "how could you be avoiding your favorite cafe bud?" All Greater Dog did was yip and Stretch nodded. "ahh i see. gone traveling with the pack." You were a little surprised Stretch could understand the monster dog.

"You can... Understand him?"

"yep." You watched him take a swing of his honey drink you internally and externally cringed. You hear him chuckle and you quickly apologize. You really shouldn't judge a monster's eating habit, hell, anyone's eating habit. People like what they like. "it's alright. i get it all the time. my bro even does it. hates it when i do it. says its not good for me but don't knock it till you try it, you know?" He gave a wink and held up the bottle slightly. You smile and nod, agreeing.

"Yeah. I can agree to that." You pull out your notepad and pen. "So then, uh... GD. Your usual is currently being made." He yipped happily. You turn to Stretch. "And what would you like to eat?" He shrugged.

"no offense to this place, it's really quite cute and all, but nothing on today's menu is appealing to me." He wasn't going to eat? You stared, shocked.

"Oh... Well, that's alright." You said with a smile, putting the notepad and pen away. "If that's the case then I know just the thing to get you." You saw the confusion on his face and you giggled. "What goes better with honey than some hot and fresh rolls?" He chuckled.

"rolls huh? well... sure. why not?" You smile and turn around, heading in. You hoped that Greater Dog ate like a dog, in which you meant fast. You didn't know if you could handle this anomaly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a small edit to the edge bois stats because i finally figured out how to properly stat lol

You got stuck with closing up the cafe. Of course, you practically volunteered. You needed the money. Rent didn't pay itself after all. After bidding farewell to your other co-worker that stayed to close, you headed home. Luckily it wasn't that late. The buses still ran. As you were waiting at the stop, you suddenly smelled citrus, though it was faint. It was like with Frisk. They may have smelled of citrus but it was faint because they obviously hung out with the anomalies. It's been another three days since you've encountered an anomaly, except for Frisk since you met with them yesterday.

You then jump and gasp in surprise as a familiar voice speaks from right behind you.

"hey there-" You grip your purse and swing only to be stopped dead in your tracks as you turned around. You then stare in surprise as you came face to face with Sans, his hands up defensively and a surprised look on his face. But what caught your attention was that in one of his sockets wasn't a white dot, but a large blue one. "wh-whoa there. didn't mean to scare ya miss." You stare. You scoff.

"Seriously?! You can't just sneak up on a person and not expect them to initiate their fight or flight!" You try to move but can't. What was going on? You then see his eye go back to normal and you can move. Interesting. Monster magic. You copied it, storing the information deep within your brain. Sans let out a nervous chuckle.

"y-yeah. i'm sorry. i'm told that it's a bad habit of mine." You rubbed your chest. You felt that pressure in whatever magic Sans used on you. You saw him flinch. "ah, sorry about that too. just... really didn't want to get hit."

"What was that?" You ask, though you already knew the answer. You watched as he brought out his hands from his hoodie's pockets and did the gesture of jazz hands while saying,

"magic." You couldn't help but giggle a little at the motion. He chuckled, placing his hands back. "or rather, my kind of magic."

"You can freeze people?"

"ehhhh..." He made an iffy motion with one of his hands. "it's kinda like that. guess you don't know much about monster magic huh? most people in the city here do."

"I know a little bit but... I haven't heard of something like that..." You stop. Wait. Why was he here? You look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"oh, well, i wanted to see this cafe of yours. heard from a buddy that it's something else." He chuckled and you pondered. Obviously Frisk told him about it but... You wondered if Stretch and Sans knew each other. That made your heart sink. God you hoped not.

"Ah, well, sorry to say but you just missed us. Closed up shop not even ten minutes ago." He snapped.

"darn. oh well, next time then." You give a nervous laugh. Is that all he was here for?

"Did you... Walk all the way here?" He shrugged with a smile, saying nothing. "Ah... Well then-"

"hey. buddy." You look at him and notice that he had gotten serious. You flinch a little. "i might not know you, but buddy, believe me when i say that i always follow my instincts. and my instincts are screaming at me to tell you to leave frisk alone." You stare, shocked. "but the kid really seems to like ya, so i'm gonna give you a warning." He leaned closer, the lights in his sockets gone. "if i find out that you so much as hurt frisk in anyway... buddy... _you're gonna have a_ _**bad time** _ **.** " You actually shook a little. He was so threatening. He backed up, eye lights back in his sockets, and he chuckled. "glad we could get that out of the way." You knew it. You knew he was suspicious of you. You had find out what he knew or if what he was saying really was true; that his instincts warned him of you. You stare, a bit offended.

"I would never hurt Frisk. How dare you would think such a thing! They're such a kind and sweet kid and they've been doing their best in helping me..." You stop, almost letting it slip. "... Look for who I'm looking for."

"and who _are_ you looking for?" You swallow. "maybe my bro and i could help ya." You stare, skeptical. Fat chance considering he hung out with anomalies.

"I-I... Don't know how much help you two could be. It's... Rather complicated."

"well let's un-complicate it. you lookin for a human or a monster?"

"I... Don't know." You lie, somewhat. Sure before the monsters emerged from the mountain you were mostly tracking down human anomalies but then when they did emerge, you tracked down just a few monster anomalies. He lifts a bone brow.

"you... don't know?" You nod "huh. guess that is complicated-"

"What do you want?" You interrupt. He stared at you. "You gave me your warning. You obviously don't like me despite not even knowing me. What else do you want because if there's nothing, then you can just... Leave." He held up his hands.

"guess you're right. i guess i'm just making an attempt. you know, for frisk, since you obviously mean something to them and they mean _everything_ to me and the rest of monster kind. you think i'll be the only one after you if something happens to frisk on your watch? nonono... buddy... you'll have all of the underground coming after you." You flinch at the thought. You didn't want that. You liked the monster race. You stare at him. He was right. For Frisk's sake, you could at least make an attempt. And who knows, maybe he'll take you to the anomalies he's been hanging around with.

"You're... Right." You say, standing up straight. "We should... Try, for Frisk's sake." You hold out your hand. "So let's start over. I'm y/n." He chuckles, saying

"and i'm sans. sans the skeleton." He extends his hand and grabs yours... Only for you to stare as the loud noise of an on-going fart was heard. You stare, eyes wide, as Sans is laughing. He retrieves his hand and shows... A mini whoopie cushion strapped to his hand. "the ol whoopie cushion in the hand trick! gets 'em every time!" Your stare falters as you succumb to a small fit of giggles.

"S-So, you think you're a real comedian huh?" He chuckles and shrugs.

"well, i don't like to brag but i'm quite known to make people chuckle."

"You must be a real _punny_ guy then." You saw that piqued his interest.

" _tibia_ honest, i am the _punniest_ guy in all of the underground." You gawk. Did he seriously just make a skeleton pun? You smirk.

"How _humerus_."

"trust me, i wouldn't _fibula_ to you." He snaps, finger gunning and winking and you let out a snort before giggling.

"You're a real _rib tickler._ "

"i can get anyone within my _radius_ to laugh their head off." You keep laughing. You don't know how much longer you can keep up with him. You then hear the bus start to pull up to the stop. You give Sans a smile.

"This is my ride. Thanks for the laugh Sans. I hope that... We can work this out."

"yeah... be safe." You nod and get on the bus, paying the fare and taking a seat. You look out the window to see that Sans is watching you, waving to you when you sit down. You wave back and the bus moves, jerking you forward, breaking contact. When you go to look, you see he's gone. You stare, trying your best to look around at the area as the bus moved forward. You didn't see any sign of him... Interesting.

***

You had the day off and so you spent it at the city's monster library. You had just learned something new and it was monster magic. You didn't dare attempt to try and replicate it for fear of backlash. You then came across a book that described certain types of monster magic.

**GREEN** \- _Is associated with healing and positive thoughts but can also be used as a defense type of magic in battle._

 **ORANGE** \- _Is associated in battles as the type of magic you would need to constantly move about if you didn't want to take damage. It's counter-part is LIGHT BLUE magic._

 **LIGHT BLUE** \- _Is associated in battles as the type of magic where you would have to stay completely still, lest you would take damage. It's counter-part is ORANGE magic._

 **BLUE** \- _Is associated with gravity. Blue magic can be used inside and outside of battles in which it can put a complete stop to the opposing's actions and/or make an opponent feel like they had gained a ton of weight on their soul or feel like they are weightless._

You stare. That had to be it. The technique used on you by Sans when he made you stop in your tracks. So it was like a mix of levitation and controlling gravity. You wondered if it affected objects, not just people. You knew what a soul was. You were a mage after all. All magic came from the soul of a living being. You were one of few people who actually had a connection with their soul. Human kind had long since lost their connection to their souls, making them lose their ability to perform magic.

You closed the book. You got what you needed for now... But still, you decide to check it out of the library as well as a few other books you felt would come in handy later. As far as you knew, you were facing off against two, maybe three anomalies. Learning and understanding some of the monster magic was important if you wanted to do things peacefully with them first before resorting to... That. As you head out of the library you get hit with a strong wave of citrus. There were multiple anomalies nearby.

You remain calm, not wanting to look panicked, and you casually made your way in the direction of the park. The last thing you needed was having these anomalies know where you lived. As you continued on you could still smell them. They were following you. You didn't dare try to acknowledge them. There was no way you would be able to take on that many, especially since they all seemed hostile. You walked at a calm, normal pace. You came to a traffic crosswalk. Maybe you could lose whoever was following you up ahead. You then suddenly got pushed, nudged really, the scent suddenly so strong. Then you hear a voice say,

"oops. sorry 'bout that dollface." You turn and look only to stare. The first thing you noticed was the sharp teeth on the monster. You then took notice of what the monster was. _Another skeleton._ This one though looked like he could kill anything that ticked him off. He dressed so... Edgy. You noticed that one of his teeth was golden and he had black and red half circles under his sockets. But what made you shiver was the way he was looking at you. Unlike Sans, his eye lights were red and they were practically boring a hole into you. His smile didn't falter as he chuckled. "wassa matter doll? ya act like ya aint never seen a monster before."

You didn't notice you were staring. You shook your head slightly, gaining back consciousness.

"A-Ah, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare it's just... Heh. You give off... Quite the first impression." He chuckled, eyes not leaving yours.

"so i'm told." You didn't like the way he was looking at you. In some part of your mind you knew that all the skeletons you've encountered so far know each other... And that they had targeted you. You really wished that Sans really did mean it and that he wanted to get to know you for Frisk's sake. You felt the crowd move and you give a fake smile and wave to the emo skeleton behind you before walking forward with the crowd. But... You didn't have to turn around to know he was following you.

There was no way though that this single anomaly was giving off such a strong smell. No. He had to be with others. They had to be nearby. You needed to be careful. You didn't dare turn around. The last thing you needed was to let this anomaly know that you were aware of him. You were thankful though that it was the afternoon. Lots of people around. The anomalies wouldn't dare do anything in broad daylight... That is until you noticed that the crowd you were walking amongst started to thin out.

You wondered if you should take a bus. No. Too many stops along the way. And what if the anomalies followed? You didn't want that awkward situation. The only thing you could do was to keep walking... That is until you suddenly felt yourself get pulled off to the side by some unknown force. But it wasn't really unknown. You experienced it once. With Sans. Your body walked into a nearby alley all by itself, going down deeper. You then were suddenly let go and when you turned around, you stared.

Blocking the only way out were four monsters, all skeletons. In front was the one you just met. He was smirking at you. On his left was another tall skeleton, dressed just as edgy and emo like the shorter skeleton, whose glare you swore could cut you in half. On his right was another tall skeleton, dressed kinda edgy but not as much as the other two and he had a single gold canine. Next to him though was another short one but... He looked like an edgy Blue. You swallowed. Half of them looked you with a grin, the other half glared at you, ready for a fight. You shook. They all gave off the scent of citrus. It almost burned your nose. You couldn't handle four monster anomalies. The one you met chuckled.

"easy there dollface. we aint gonna hurt ya. we just wanna... have ourselves a little talk with ya." They approached you and you tried backing up, but you knew it was pointless. It was instinct. "ya see doll, we heard from a pal o' ours that you... heh!" He chuckled. "that you can come off as 'dangerous.' is that true dollface? are ya dangerous?" They had surrounded you. You then jumped as the tall edgy one spoke. He had a loud personality. _Like Papyrus and Blue._ You were fitting the pieces together.

"YOU WILL ANSWER IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU HUMAN." You looked at all four of them.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" You manage to let out, cursing yourself for stuttering.

"DON'T THINK WE CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU HOLD!" The edgy Blue said. He was loud too. You looked at him. "WE ALL TOOK A LOOK AT YOUR STATUS AND YOU, HUMAN, HAVE SET OFF MANY RED FLAGS."

"ya see lil darlin," You looked at the less edgy tall one. "we really hate it when someone we don't know who has stats like yours... is suddenly hanging out with the ambassador of monster kind. gives us the wrong impression." You were confused. Stats? What stats?

"I-I'm sorry but... I don't know what you all are talking about?" The one you met chuckled.

"it's understandable. after all, humans can't exactly see their own stats, unlike monsters. here dollface, let me show you an example, just because i'm feelin nice." You suddenly feel a tug on your chest and you stare as you see a yellow heart floating in front of you. "justice huh? that's... interesting." You then noticed that everything around you suddenly went black and white. Like all the color all around you disappeared. You then stared as the four monsters around you suddenly had white-ish grey upside-down hearts in front of them.

"Wh-what's going on?" You panicked. This had never happened before when you confronted monster anomalies, albeit it was only a few.

"ya see lil darlin' you've been pulled into an encounter." You look at the less edgy tall one. "you really don't know much about us monsters do ya?" You noticed that above each of their hearts was some floating text. You read each of them.

**PAPYRUS 'EDGE'** \-  **LV:** 10  **AT** : 32  **DF** : 20  **EXP** : 1500

**SANS 'RED'** \-  **LV** : 5  **AT** : 23  **DF** : 15  **EXP** : 160

**PAPYRUS 'MUTT'** \-  **LV** 8  **AT** : 25  **DF** : 14  **EXP** : 720

**SANS 'BLACKBERRY'** \-  **LV** : 12  **AT** : 35  **DF** : 15  **EXP** : 2600

You stared, the puzzle in your mind finally put together. The anomalies were indeed tied to Sans and Papyrus in the fact that they were Sans and Papyrus. Alternate versions of them. They didn't belong here. You then noticed that each of their looks darkened, all glaring at you. What just happened?

"so... then ya know.” 'Red' growled.

“SUCH A SHAME.” 'Edge' said.

“who woulda thought that things would turn out like this.” 'Mutt' said.

“WE SHOULD BRING HER TO THE HOUSE IMMEDIATELY! YOU REMEMBER WHAT THAT CLASSIC SAID WHEN WE GOT HERE! NO ONE IS TO KNOW!” 'Blackberry' said.

“yeah... probably fer the best.” Your surroundings regained their color, all the hearts vanishing from everyone. Red stepped forward. You stepped back. He grinned and chuckled. “and just where do ya think ya can run off to doll? like it or not, yer comin' with us.” You glared. Like hell you were going to be taken by these anomalies. You didn't know if your new power would affect them all or not, but it was worth a shot. You held out your arm and saw as an upside-down blue heart appear in front of everybody. They all stared in surprise.

“W-WHAT IS THIS?! THIS CANNOT BE!” Edge exclaimed. You watched as they all tried to move with little succession. They then all glared at you.

“HUMAN! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE US AT ONCE!” Black demanded.

“h-how the hell does a human know how to do magic anyway?!” Red growled. You saw them trying to struggle, trying to break free of their invisible restraints. You moved your arm to the left, making all four of them move towards the left wall, pinning them there. They all growled and cursed, trying to break free as you carefully made your way around them and out of the alley, where you dropped your arm, breaking the magic, and running. You didn't dare look back. You didn't have time to wait for the traffic crosswalk to change up ahead, so you turned the corner, where you suddenly got grabbed. You gasped and stared as it was Red who caught you. He practically had a vice grip on your arms. He chuckled darkly.

“heh. neat trick there doll.” He leaned down, a little closer to you. “wanna see what i can do?” You then stared as you were suddenly thrust into a kind of odd, cold space before appearing somewhere that wasn't the streets. You got tossed back by Red, landing hard on the wooden floor. Floor... Through your panic you saw that you were in some kind of house, but your attention slipped away from your thoughts as you heard chuckling. You looked around. You were surrounded again by the four skeletons, all looming over you, dark smiles on their faces. Your nose crinkled. You had to cover your face. The entire area smelled too strongly of citrus. You've never experienced it before. You then hear a gasp and a familiar voice.

“HEY! YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” You watched as they all turned to one direction, and you saw Blue and Stretch, both of them looking shocked. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU HEARD SANS!”

“welp...” Stretch said with a heavy sigh. “can't do anything now...” You heard the four around you growl.

“like hell we were gonna sit back and let you other four try and deal with this human!” Red growled. “if you wanna get rid of a problem ya don't just sit back and hope it resolves itself! ya gotta go straight to the problem and deal with it yerself! and that's just what we were doin'!”

“BESIDES! THE HUMAN ATTACKED US!” Black exclaimed. “THUS PROVING THAT IT IS INDEED SOMETHING WE NEED TO ELIMINATE!” You saw Stretch sigh and pinch between his sockets. He then calmly walked over, the other four glaring at him but moving aside anyway. He offered a hand.

“sorry about that miss.” You heard the four growl in disapproval. “don't mind them. they won't really do anything to ya.” You stared at his hand before slowly taking it, getting hoisted up to your feet. “if what they say is true and you did attack them, i can only imagine they provoked it. you were only trying to defend yourself. after all, they do look like a scary bunch huh?”

“you weren't there.” Mutt said. “you didn't see how she defended herself.”

“SHE USED MAGIC! MONSTER MAGIC TO BE EXACT!” Edge said. You saw the small surprise on Stretch's face before he sighed.

“really...? that's hard to believe considering humans cannot perform magic.”

“ARE YOU CALLING US A LIAR?!” Black exclaimed. Stretch sighed.

“no, no. i believe you somewhat. after all... classic did have his hunch.” He looked at you. “why don't ya follow me miss? we should probably explain to you what's going on.”


	3. Chapter 3: Skeletal Point Of View PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter are from a few of the skeletons' points of view from the first two chapters! Enjoy!

**Sans**

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. Sans was enjoying it as he was lazily walking along next to his brother and Frisk, being accompanied by Blueberry, an alternate version of him that acted just like Papyrus. It was just another day on the surface; monsters and humans living peacefully side by side. Grant it Sans knew that not everything was perfect yet, it had only been three years since monsters emerged from the mountain, but things had gotten better the more the years went on.

“COME ON PAPYRUS!” Blue pleaded. “SURELY YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT CAN DEAL WITH THE ROYAL HOUNDS! A DEFENSIVE ATTACK? A WHISTLE? DOG TREATS?!”

“I'M SORRY BLUE BUT I QUITE LIKE HANGING AROUND WITH THE ROYAL HOUNDS.” Papyrus said. “I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THEY KEEP THINKING YOU'RE SOME KIND OF TOY WHEN YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY JUST LIKE ME!”

“OBVIOUSLY!” Sans chuckled. It had been three months since his machine suddenly went awry when he was trying to perform an experiment, bringing into his world multiple alternate versions of himself and Papyrus. He didn't even know how it happened and now, even with all of his alternate selves' help, he doesn't know to send them back and he didn't know how long it was going to take. He and Papyrus had to practically move into a multi-room villa just outside of town to keep all of the alternates together whilst they tried figuring out their current problem. Though... a handful of alternates refused to be 'contained' when they learned that they were now on the surface. It took a lot of bargaining but Sans was able to convince the strays to stay close to the villa.

“-AND THEN I TOLD HIM THAT HIS BEHAVIOR WAS UNACCEPTABLE BUT HE JUST BARKED AT ME!” Blue's complaint brought Sans out of his thoughts, for he felt he had the perfect thing to say.

“i guess you could say he was-”

“SANS.” Papyrus warned, giving him a warning glare.

“-all bark and no bite.” Papyrus and Blue groaned as Frisk laughed.

“HUMAN PLEASE! DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIS BEHAVIOR! WE HAVE ASKED MORE THAN A HUNDRED TIMES!” Blue pleaded. He chuckled before stopping suddenly, a giggle heard behind them. He turned around and saw the human that had supposedly laughed at his pun. You. He went to say something but stopped and stared as he suddenly saw your stats.

**Y/N- LV:** 35 **AT:** 320 **DF:** 230 **EXP:** 315,350

**HAS A JOB TO DO**

His instinct to immediately flee with everyone flared. How was it possible for a human to have stats like that?! He couldn't let you know that he had gotten anxious. He wanted to teleport everyone to safety but he stared when Frisk happily approached you with open arms, hugging you and giving you the biggest smile. Did Frisk... know you? What made his spine crawl was when you spoke back with a smile.

“Heya Frisk! I didn't even see you there! How's my favorite cookie muncher?” Frisk _replied_ to you. They said they were fine, that they were just on a walk with their friends. Sans tried not to tense when you looked at everyone in the group with a smile. _He didn't trust that._ He then stared as Blue introduced himself by his nickname, shaking your hand. He then internally flinched _HARD_ when you shook Papyrus' hand.

 _DON'T TOUCH HIM._ He growled in his mind.

“-I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“Papyrus?” You said, sounding like you were in awe. “I love that.” Sans saw his brother rub the back of his head, flustered.

“WHY THANK YOU MISS HUMAN!” You then turned your attention to _him_ , offering your hand to shake. Like hell he was gonna let you touch him. But he had to play it off. He gave you a wink and grabbed your hand, pretending to be weak about it.

“the name's sans. sans the skeleton.” He said. You scoffed and giggled, giving him a questionable smirk.

“Sans the skeleton? Really?” He shrugged.

“and you are?”

“Oh! Yes, how rude of me. My name is y/n. It's nice to finally meet some of Frisk's friends.” Sans felt the crowd move and turned to see the crosswalk light had changed. They all crossed the street, Sans keeping an eye on you.

“SO HOW DO YOU KNOW FRISK MISS?” Blue asked excitedly. Sans hated Blue's attitude right now but he couldn't blame the guy. He didn't see what Sans saw. Sans listened carefully to your story. It was a suspicious one. You mistook Frisk as someone else? Highly unlikely. He then spoke up.

“huh, never heard your name before, and frisk likes talking about all their friends.” You looked at him and he noticed Frisk's nervousness. _He didn't like that._

“Ah, well... I've only known Frisk for about three months but if you want to get technical, I've only met with them at least six times already. What can I say, I'm an adult. Life gets busy.”

“THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE!” Papyrus said.

“Yeah, but Frisk and I came to an agreement to meet at least every other week. In fact, we're supposed to meet up this Saturday.” Frisk nodded happily, saying that they had another story to tell you. Sans STARED. He definitely didn't like hearing how Frisk was oh-so casually hanging around you for three months. What was even more gut retching was the time you've said you've known Frisk. _Three months._ The exact amount of time as when the alternate versions arrived.

“OOH! MAYBE WE COULD ALL HANG OUT TOGETHER SATURDAY!” Sans wanted to slap Blue when he said that. He saw Papyrus's sockets widened happily at the thought.

 _i don't fucking think so. over my dust._ He thought to himself, but he couldn't let you notice how on edge he was, so he shrugged. Frisk said it was up to you.

“O-Oh, well...” You were hesitating, thinking.

“hey, you know you can say no right?” Sans said, breaking you out of your thoughts. You looked at him and he shrugged. “it's supposed to be your time with the kid after all.”

 _though i would rather you leave everyone the hell alone._ He growled internally. He saw Blue and Papyrus flinch, giving awkward looks.

“O-OOPS.” Blue said. “RIGHT. SORRY ABOUT THAT MISS.” You shake your head.

“It's quite alright. I get it. It's exciting. But I would really prefer if it was just Frisk and I. Don't get me wrong, you three seem like very nice people and I would definitely like to get to know you more, especially if you're Frisk's friends.” _He didn't trust your cheerful tone._ He watched you ruffle Frisk's hair, making them laugh.

_stop fucking touching my kid!_

“so, if i may say,” He said, grabbing your attention. “quite a coincidence runnin' into ya huh?” You giggle.

“Oh yeah, I'll say. I was just heading home. I got a shift later today.”

_yeah right._

“oh yeah? guess we shouldn't keep you if you want to make it on time.” You shrug.

“I have four more hours.”

_fucking leave!_

“WHAT DO YOU WORK AS?” Blue asked excitedly. Sans clenched his already balled up fists harder in his hoodie's pockets to prevent himself from smacking the stars out of Blue's head. You give a smile and Frisk answers for you, saying you were a waitress at this very cute cafe downtown. He then saw, for just a moment, how you flinched at Frisk's response. You didn't want them to know.

“DID YOU SAY CUTE? CUTE IS SO CUTE! I WANNA SEE IT NOW!”

_blue i swear to god..._

“guys, guys.” He said, getting their attention. “it would be rude to suddenly show up. people got lives too and i'm sure miss y/n here wouldn't want us bothering her at work.” He heard the nervousness in your laugh. Oh yeah. You definitely didn't want them knowing where you worked. You then... pouted? Why? Did you or did you not want them to know where you worked?

“Well I mean... you guys are welcome anytime. But I mean... I am a stranger after all. It would make sense if you didn't want to-”

“WE WOULD BE HAPPY TO!” Papyrus and Blue said simultaneously, bouncing up and down. That was it. Sans couldn't handle it anymore. He let out a defeated sigh, keeping his calm facade.

“welp, i tried to save ya miss. guess we'll visit some time when we have the chance.”

 _and then i'll make you wish you never met frisk._ You smile.

“And it would be nice to see you all. I promise the food is great. Well, I should get going. I may have time but the last thing I need is a late bus. See ya Saturday Frisk!” You rush off ahead of the group before taking a right turn at the next crosswalk, Sans all the while staring as everyone else was waving.

“SHE SEEMED SO NICE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER AGAIN!” Sans flinched at Papyrus' words, giving a nervous chuckle.

“h-heh heh... y-yeah...”

***

“seriously?” After returning home with Papyrus and Blue, Sans confronted Stretch, Blue's Papyrus, in his room, because Stretch was just like him, attitude and all so he would be more understanding of the situation. He stared at Sans in disbelief when Sans told him what happened earlier.

“i'm telling you stretch, they were all high. every single stat... i didn't think it would be possible.” Stretch took a deep hit from his cigarette, exhaling slowly the smoke, deep in thought, leaning back in his chair.

“that's definitely not normal, that's for sure.” He looked up at Sans. “so what are you going to do? the fact that they're friends with frisk...” Sans groaned.

“trust me, if it wasn't for that fact i would have gotten everyone out of there but... frisk trusts her.”

“frisk tends to trust a lot of people. they're just like our bros, full of optimism and positivity and belief that everyone can be a good person.”

“and i like that attitude but it kills me when frisk tries making friends with the wrong people. i know they're not like us judges who automatically see a person's stats without an encounter but would it kill the kid to be cautious?” Stretch chuckled.

“yeah, i hear ya.” He took another hit, exhaling slowly. “so, again, what are you going to do about it? about this woman?”

“think you can do me a favor?” Stretch quirked a bone-brow before snuffing out his cigarette.

“let me guess... you want me to find her place of work and check her out?”

“heh, you read my mind.” Stretch sighed.

“well... guess i'll get to it then.”

“thanks. and please try not to say anything to the others, especially-”

“ohhh yeah. i know. they'd go after her in a soulbeat if they heard this conversation.”

***

**Stretch**

Stretch stood across the street from the cafe that you were supposed to work at. According to his findings, you were supposed to be working today. It had been three days since Sans came to him with his concerns. He didn't want to give you the idea that Sans was completely suspicious of you so he waited on purpose. Sure he had a picture of you but it was only of you in a staff group picture on the cafe's website and even then he still wasn't sure if he had the right human. He then noticed a certain armor-wearing dog monster make its way happily towards the cafe. Stretch teleported over, surprising the dog.

“heya there greater dog.” The white dog yipped but stretch knew what he was saying.

“Oh! You're Sans and Papyrus' cousin!”

“heh, yeah. say GD, how well do you know this place?” He pointed back to the cafe.

“Oh! It's so good! I love it a lot! Especially since they allow pets! Human pets are adorable! And they have yummy treats!” Stretch chuckled, pulling out the staff group photo and showing it to Greater Dog.

“that's neat pal. say, do you see someone you don't recognize in this?” He watched as Greater Dog leaned over and looked it over.

“Hmmmmm... I don't recognize her. She must have been hired when I was away!” Stretch looked at the picture. Yep. He had definitely picked you out.

“neat. think you can spot her inside?”

“Sure!” He watched as Greater Dog went to the door only to bump and get stuck in the door frame. Stretch shook his head. He then heard Greater Dog say, “Hey! Miss! Excuse me! I would like your attention!”

“Hey! Buddy! Come on man!” Stretch heard a male human's voice and spotted through the window as he approached Greater Dog, Greater Dog taking a step back. “Come on man you know you can't come in like that!”

“Hey, Nick?” He heard a female voice. Your voice. He looked and instantly his magic flared as he saw your stats. Sans was right. They were all dangerously high. “Let me talk to him.” He heard you say. The man groaned.

“Yeah, sure. I'll get his usual ready though, just in case.” The human walked back inside, his place getting replaced by you. He then watched as Greater Dog showered you with affection, making you laugh. Stretch quickly took out his phone and snapped a proper picture of you.

“E-Excuse me sir! Haha! P-Please sir as much as I appreciate the affection-!” He watched as you grabbed Greater Dog's cheeks, holding him still as he stared into your eyes and panted. You giggled. “-You really shouldn't lick strangers.” Stretch chuckled, grabbing your attention. You looked at him in surprise.

“O-Oh! Hey! Papyrus right?” He quirked a brow and gave a chuckle. Interesting.

“sorry miss, but i'm not who you think i am. i go by stretch.” He heard you give an awkward laugh.

“Is it because you're so tall?” He chuckled and shrugged. So you had a somewhat good sense of humor.

“eh, something like that.”

“Well, I'm sorry for the confusion Stretch.” You offer a smile. He waved a hand, dismissing it.

“don't worry about it miss. sorry about greater dog here.” He patted the armored shoulder.

“Greater dog?” You looked very confused as you looked at the white dog.

“Yep! That's me!” Greater Dog said, though he knew that you couldn't understand him.

“yeah. guess he smelled something on you that he liked. dogs have a heightened sense of smell after all.” Stretched lied.

“Well... I mean...” You reach into your apron, pulling out a biscuit. “I have these. They're for customer's pets.”

“OOOH! Treat! Good human pet treats! May I please have one?!” Greater dog yipped, bouncing up and down. You giggle a little and hand over the treat, in which Greater Dog happily accepts and eats in one bite.

“heh, guess that was it.” You give him a smile. He couldn't tell if it was genuine or fake. You were good.

“Well, since you're here, can I offer you two a menu? As you can see, we have outdoor seating and service. And the food here is delicious.”

“heh, so i hear.” He swore he saw you flinch. So you had a hunch about him after all. “i guess we can grab a quick bite to eat, eh greater dog?” He yipped and Stretch took a seat at a nearby table, watching you take out two menus from your apron as well as your notepad and pen.

“Here you two go. Now, what would you like to drink to start off?”

“A water please!” Greater Dog yips.

“a water for the big guy-” He translates. “-and...” He smirked. He wondered how you would react to what he was going to say next. “do you have any honey?” He asked, still looking over the menu.

“Oh yes. Honey goes wonderful when mixed in with our berry tea.”

“i'll take honey.” Silence. He couldn't help but snicker when he looked up at you. You were staring in complete shock. “no matter how many times i say it, it's still so _sweet_ to see humans reacting to what i say." You blinked before laughing awkwardly.

"Oh! You're joking! Hee hee! Good one sir. You really had me going!" You give a smile. "So what would you like?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"eh, as funny as that was, i was being serious miss. i'll take a thing of honey." You stared again, shock and confusion on your face. You seemed innocent enough, but the stats don't lie.

"O-Oh! Oh... Well... I'll see what I can do." He watched you head inside, still confused. He chuckled before looking at Greater Dog.

“thanks for the help GD. tell ya what, i'll pay for our meals.”

“Really?! Wow! Thanks Sans and Papyrus' cousin!”

“call me stretch.” He looked over the menu. He had to admit, the place was indeed cute. He knew his brother would enjoy it. He even knew that the menu changes everyday, that it was randomly generated via a computer program. Unfortunately, he didn't want to take the chance at eating anything, lest he might get yelled at by Sans for appearing too 'friendly with a murderer.' You returned and he gave you a bit of a surprised look when you had a giant water pitched in one of your hands.

"huh, wow. you actually got GD a pitcher instead of a cup. most places make the mistake of givin' the big guy a tiny cup." He said, impressed. You smile.

"Well, actually Mr. uh... Greater Dog is a regular here. But it's odd since I've never seen him here in the time I've worked here."

"and how long ago was that?"

"Three months ago." He quirked a brow.

_three months huh? the same amount of time that sans said you had known frisk. the same amount of time we all arrived in this world._

"really? three months?" He had to play it off like he didn't know all about you already. He nudge Greater Dog. "how could you be avoiding your favorite cafe bud?"

“Ah! I wasn't avoiding it! I had gone out of town for awhile! I was with the pack!” Stretch nodded.

"ahh i see. gone traveling with the pack." He saw the surprised look on your face.

"You can... Understand him?" You asked in awe.

"yep." He took a swing of his honey drink saw your reaction. Priceless. You cringed hard. He chuckled and you apologized. "it's alright. i get it all the time. my bro even does it. hates it when i do it. says its not good for me but don't knock it till you try it, you know?" He gave a wink and held up the bottle slightly. You smile and nod, agreeing.

"Yeah. I can agree to that." You pull out your notepad and pen. "So then, uh... GD. Your usual is currently being made." He yipped happily. You turn to Stretch. "And what would you like to eat?" He shrugged.

"no offense to this place, it's really quite cute and all, but nothing on today's menu is appealing to me." You stared, shocked and... a little disappointed.

"Oh... Well, that's alright." You said with a smile, putting the notepad and pen away. "If that's the case then I know just the thing to get you." He gave you a confused look. You giggled. "What goes better with honey than some hot and fresh rolls?"

 _ah, that's what she meant._ He chuckled and shrugged.

"rolls huh? well... sure. why not?" You smile and turn around, heading in. Stretch took out his phone, opening his messaging app and pulling up Sans' name

**Stretch:**

_I got some new information on our little human we should discuss. I'll be home in about an hour or so._

He placed it down and looked up at the sky. It was a nice day today. His phone went off.

**OG:**

_What? Why? What are you doing that's going to take an hour? Just get back here._

**Stretch:**

_I'm having lunch._

**OG:**

_Stretch are you serious?! Didn't you see her stats?!_

**Stretch:**

_I did and you're right. They're definitely something to be concerned about. But... I want to see how she behaves._

**OG:**

_Stretch if she's working then it's her job to play nice! What are you trying to achieve?_

**Stretch:**

_Just trust me, alright?_

**OG:**

_... fine._


	4. Chapter 4: Skeletal Point Of View PT 2

**Sans**

Sans was just waiting by an alley by a bus stop. He was very hesitant to meet with you at the cafe, even though he figured that it was closed right now. It was starting to turn into the late evening. Of course, he had a right to be anxious. You could be dangerous. Three more days passed. Stretch insisted on that amount of time. He sighed, thinking back on Stretch said to him.

_When Stretch returned from his lunch, Sans chewed him out._

“ _what were you thinking?!” He yelled._

“ _what? she was working.” Was what Stretch said casually. “like you said, she was playing nice the entire time. nothing bad happened. plus i had greater dog with me. apparently he's a regular-”_

“ _i don't care about that stuff paps!” Sans sighed heavily, running a hand over his face._

“ _listen, sans...” Sans looked up at Stretch, a little annoyed. “i have a hunch... a feeling that... we shouldn't freak out so much over this human.” He stared in shock._

“ _what?! not freak out?! paps! you saw her stats! she's dangerous!”_

“ _i get that sans but... here, look at this.” Sans walked over as Stretch pulled out his phone, showing him a picture of you. You were... smiling. In your hands was Greater Dog's face, who looked just as excited. Something about that smile bugged him. He stared as Stretch took a hit on his cigarette._

“ _what? what am i looking at?”_

“ _look how genuine that is sans. you and i both know that no matter what kind of being, human or monster, they could never look this genuinely happy with an LV AND EXP level like this woman's. and considering you and i also know that humans give off more EXP than monsters... we know this woman has hurt a lot.”_

“ _what's your point paps?” Stretch sighed._

“ _my point is that none of her stats seem to be affecting her and her soul. isn't that odd to you?” Sans stared, looking back at the picture. You did seem... genuinely happy. “and the fact that frisk has complete trust in this woman, when you and i both know that frisk does indeed take precautions on strangers... makes me think we should reconsider our thoughts on her.” Sans sighed._

“ _so... what?”_

“ _let's try and befriend her sans, just like frisk is doing. we might learn more about why she's here. for all we know, she could be like the rest of us; an anomaly.” Sans would've tossed Stretch across the room for that comment if it wasn't for the fact that they were interrupted by Blue._

Sans shook his head, getting out of his memories. He heard footsteps. He saw you across the street.

 _welp, it's now or never..._ He teleported over to her but ended up behind her. Taking a breath, he approached you.

"hey there-" He stopped when you suddenly turned around, your purse locked in your grip as you went to swing. His magic flared, catching you in his magic before you could actually hit him. It was definitely a close one. He saw surprise on your face. "wh-whoa there. didn't mean to scare ya miss." You stared at him... then you scoff and say angrily.

"Seriously?! You can't just sneak up on a person and not expect them to initiate their fight or flight!" He felt your soul struggle against his magic, which to him was odd considering how weak he was compared you. With stats like yours, you actually should have broke through his BLUE attack with no sweat. He releases his magic, freeing you. He gives a nervous chuckle.

"y-yeah. i'm sorry. i'm told that it's a bad habit of mine." You rubbed your chest and he flinched.

_did i hurt her...? no i shouldn't have..._

"ah, sorry about that too. just... really didn't want to get hit."

"What was that?" To him, you actually looked confused. So, he brought out his hands from his hoodie's pockets and did the gesture of jazz hands while saying,

"magic." You giggled. Genuinely.

 _genuine happiness... is stretch right...?_ He chuckles, placing his hands back. "or rather, my kind of magic." You give him a curious look.

"You can freeze people?"

"ehhhh..." He made an iffy motion with one of his hands. "it's kinda like that. guess you don't know much about monster magic huh? most people in the city here do."

_c'mon sans, you can do this..._

"I know a little bit but... I haven't heard of something like that...” You stopped suddenly, going into thought, before saying, "What are you doing here?"

_she's caught on._

"oh, well, i wanted to see this cafe of yours. heard from a buddy that it's something else." He chuckled, leaving you to ponder before replying,

"Ah, well, sorry to say but you just missed us. Closed up shop not even ten minutes ago."

 _i figured as much._ He snapped, pretending to be disappointed.

"darn. oh well, next time then." You give a nervous laugh.

"Did you... Walk all the way here?" You were getting nervous. He shrugged with a smile, saying nothing. "Ah... Well then-"

 _alright sans... just get it over with._ He dropped his smile.

"hey. buddy." He saw the shock on your face when he suddenly got serious. "i might not know you, but buddy, believe me when i say that i always follow my instincts. and my instincts are screaming at me to tell you to leave frisk alone." Your eyes went wide. Were you... afraid? "but the kid really seems to like ya, so i'm gonna give you a warning." He leaned down to your eye level, extinguishing his eye lights. He was very, VERY serious in what he said next.

"if i find out that you so much as hurt frisk in anyway... buddy... _you're gonna have a **bad time**_ **.** " He saw you shake. Yeah. You were afraid. He stood back up, eye lights back and a smirk on his face. "glad we could get that out of the way."

 _now that she's got the message-_ He stopped and stared as your face suddenly scrunched up. You looked angry and... offended. It was even in your voice on how offended you sounded.

"I would never hurt Frisk! How dare you would think such a thing!”

_sh-she's serious... didn't expect that..._

“They're such a kind and sweet kid and they've been doing their best in helping me..." You stopped suddenly, making him give you a somewhat confused look. "... Look for who I'm looking for." Okay now that was suspicious.

"and who _are_ you looking for?" He asked, the obvious suspicion in his voice. You swallowed and looked off to the side.

 _if she's looking for someone that can be bad news. but... stretch said to try putting some trust in her... stars i'm going to regret this..._ "maybe my bro and i could help ya." He said, regretfully. He saw the skepticism on your face.

"I-I... Don't know how much help you two could be. It's... Rather complicated."

_oh really?_

"well let's un-complicate it. you lookin for a human or a monster?"

"I... Don't know." Silence. Were you being serious?

"you... don't know?" He asked, the obvious confusion in his voice. You nod "huh. guess that is complicated-"

"What do you want?" You interrupt. He stared at you, a little surprised. "You gave me your warning. You obviously don't like me despite not even knowing me. What else do you want because if there's nothing, then you can just... Leave."

 _i wish i could but... i can't._ He held up his hands.

"guess you're right. i guess i'm just making an attempt. you know, for frisk, since you obviously mean something to them and they mean _everything_ to me and the rest of monster kind. you think i'll be the only one after you if something happens to frisk on your watch? nonono... buddy... you'll have all of the underground coming after you." He saw you flinch. That got your attention. You were in thought.

_so what are you going to do human...?_

"You're... Right." You say, standing up straight. He stares a little.

_wasn't expecting that..._

"We should... Try, for Frisk's sake." You hold out your hand. "So let's start over. I'm y/n." He chuckles, and digs into his pocket, sliding on his classic hand whoopie cusion.

_well, if we're going to be seeing more of each other..._

"and i'm sans. sans the skeleton." He extends his hand and grabs yours... And he laughs when you stare wide eyed as the cusion went off. He retrieves his hand and shows you his palm. "the ol whoopie cushion in the hand trick! gets 'em every time!" Your stare falters as you succumb to a small fit of giggles. Giggles. Genuine laughter. That sound... relaxed him.

_i hope stretch and the kid are right... i hope that you're not really bad._

"S-So, you think you're a real comedian huh?" You say, calming down from your giggles. He chuckles and shrugs.

"well, i don't like to brag but i'm quite known to make people chuckle."

"You must be a real _punny_ guy then." He stared and couldn't help but smile. Were you someone who... liked bad jokes?

" _tibia_ honest, i am the _punniest_ guy in all of the underground." Your mouth hung open at his pun before turning into a smirk. A knowing smirk he knew all to well. You just accepted his punning challenge.

"How _humerus_." He snickered.

"trust me, i wouldn't _fibula_ to you." He snaps, finger gunning and winking and you let out a snort before giggling.

"You're a real _rib tickler._ "

"i can get anyone within my _radius_ to laugh their head off." You keep laughing. He laughed with you. It was a nice sound.

 _with a sense of humor like that... heh..._ He and you stopped when the bus started to arrive. You gave him a smile.

"This is my ride. Thanks for the laugh Sans. I hope that... We can work this out."

"yeah...”

_me too..._

“be safe." You nod and board the bus. He watches you take a seat and wave at him. He waved back only to snicker as you flung forward a little as the bus moved forward. He then teleported away, back home, where he surprised Papyrus.

“THERE YOU ARE SANS! WHERE DID YOU GO?”

“heh, sorry bro. i had to take care of something.”

***

**Red**

He groaned. He didn't like how he, as well as his brother, Black and Mutt, was being left out of a conversation Sans, Papyrus, Stretch and Blue were having. He noticed how on edge Sans and Stretch had become lately during the past week and he really wanted to know what was causing it. Maybe he could use it against them. After a week of attempted eavesdropping, he finally understood what was causing the two to stress. A woman. One that Sans had once said was 'dangerous.' How dangerous though? All he heard was that had something to do with her stats. Now he was curious.

Sans returned one night, discussing something with Papyrus, Blue and Stretch in private in a different room. Red was able to catch the conversation. Even if Papyrus and Blue were trying to keep their voices down, they were still somewhat loud.

“I Can't Believe It...” He heard Blue say. “A-Are You Sure?”

“as sure as we can be bro.” He heard Stretch.

“B-But Surely She Has To Mean Well...” He heard Papyrus. He then heard Sans sigh.

“i want to believe that too paps. i really do. i mean... if the kiddo is putting their trust in her... i feel like... i can too... somewhat... just... you two, you can't say anything to the others.”

“We Understand-”

“SANS!” Red jumped and stared up at his brother who had appeared in front of him. He should have been paying attention. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Red heard the others from the room behind come out and stare. Sans groaned, whilst Papyrus and Blue gave Red a worried look. Stretch just shook his head.

“eavesdropping again huh?” He said. Red went to say something but his brother interrupted.

“AND YOU FOUR! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO EXCLUDE ME AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE HOUSE?!”

“they're talkin' about a human boss.” Red said. “a woman. and apparently she's dangerous.” He saw how Sans glared at him while Papyrus and Blue were fidgeting nervously.

“A HUMAN WOMAN? DANGEROUS? HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!”

“well we don't really think that anymore edge.” Stretch said. “in fact, sans just came up with a theory-”

“WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOISE DOWN HERE?!” Red groaned and growled as Black and Mutt approached them. Out of all the alternates, he hated these two the most. Red watched as Sans ran a hand over his skull, sighing.

“screw it... they were going to find out some time... alright, family meeting.” He gestured everyone into the room, where they all either took a seat or stood around. “alright guys look... there's something we need to discuss.”

“I'LL SAY!” Black said, crossing his arms. “JUST WHAT IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND HAS BEEN GOING ON THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TO EXCLUDE ME?!”

“THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW.” Edge said, glaring, arms crossed as well.

“T-TO BE FAIR, WE JUST FOUND OUT OURSELVES.” Papyrus said. Red rolled his eyes.

“c'mon guys, let classic speak fer god's sake!” They all grumbled before Sans sighed.

“alright... now listen... for the past week there's been... a threat, looming over us.”

“HOW BIG OF A THREAT?” Edge asked. “WILL IT EXPOSE US?”

“that's the thing. i'm hoping not. she... seems fine.”

“SHE?!” Black scoffed. “YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT SOME WOMAN?!”

“m'lord, maybe we should hear him out all the way.” Mutt said.

“TCH! FINE!” Sans sighed and groaned, skull in his hands. Red watched as Stretch pulled out his phone, clicked something and held it out, to which the excluded four gathered around and stared at the screen. Red's eye lights widened a little. This was the person they were worried about? You didn't look dangerous. In fact, to Red, you looked cute as all hell. You had this smile that just sang to his soul instantly, and the way you were holding, what looked like, Greater Dog's head in your hands looked gentle. He broke out of his trance when Edge scoffed.

“THIS IS THE WOMAN YOU FOUR ARE WORRYING ABOUT?! HOW LAUGHABLE!” Stretch put away his phone and the four backed up. “SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK REMOTELY DANGEROUS!”

“that's the thing edge. she may not look it but... her stats say something else.” Sans said, making everyone look at him. “now, stretch and i have a theory though-”

“WHAT ARE HER STATS?!” Black demanded. “THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT HER STATS ARE HIGHER THAN MINE! SHE IS JUST A HUMAN AFTER ALL!” Sans groaned. Red could tell he was close to giving up.

“you'll see them when you meet her eventually. just... don't freak out when you do. i know how you four are. the moment you see them you'll get all... anyway, it'll change your point of view forever.”

“THAT IS FOR US TO DECIDE!” Edge said. “ARE YOU FORGETTING WHERE WE ALL CAME FROM? SURELY WHATEVER STATS YOU THINK THIS HUMAN HAS IS BAD TO YOU, BUT TO US, THEY COULD JUST BE COMPLETELY NORMAL!”

“look, edge, just hear sans out, alright?” Stretch said. Edge scoffed, rolling his sockets.

“now... papyrus, stretch, blue and i have already met her. but you guys... please, _please_ for the love of god, do not confront her just yet.” Sans looked specifically at Red. And Red knew why. During all that time eavesdropping he at least figured out where you somewhat worked. Some kind of cafe downtown. “i... need to try and trust her and have her trust in me. i can tell she clearly already trusts paps and blue, and i don't blame her for feeling that way. they certainly give off great first impressions.” Red watched Papyrus and Blue blush and smile, rubbing the backs of their heads. Edge and Black groaned.

“can you at least tell us something about her?” Mutt asked.

“YES! WE DESERVE TO KNOW AT LEAST SOMETHING!” Black demanded.

“well...” Stretch looked at Sans, who sighed. Stretch shrugged and continued. “we know she's friends with frisk.” Red perked. Frisk? The ambassador to all monster kind in this timeline?

“SERIOUSLY?! IF THEY ARE 'FRIENDS' WITH THE MONSTER AMBASSADOR, THEN WHY ARE YOU FOUR, NO, YOU TWO-” Edge pointed at Stretch and Sans. “-SO WORRIED?! I THOUGHT YOU TOLD US THAT THOSE THE AMBASSADOR TRUSTS IN THIS TIMELINE ARE THOSE WE CAN TRUST!”

“that's... true... to some extent.” Sans said. “frisk may always seem to know what they're doing but... this is the first time i'm actually questioning them. i'm hoping that they actually DO know what they're doing this time.” Sans sighed. “look guys, we can discuss this tomorrow. it's late. just... please do what i say and keep away from her?” Everyone just grunted before walking out of the room, leaving the other four.

“Obviously We Are Not Just Standing By.” Edge said in a lowered voice to the others. Red looked up at his brother. “I Want To See Why They Are So Concerned About This Human Woman.”

“none of you happen to have recognized her, have you?” Mutt asked. That was a good question. As far as Red knew, he had never seen you before during the three months he's been in this timeline. Everyone shook their head, making Mutt shrug. “worth a shot.”

“AT LEAST WE KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE.” Black said. “BESIDES, CLASSIC ISN'T OUR BOSS.”

“Not So Loud You Insufferable Fool!” Edge hissed. “Obviously We Are All Going Out To Look For Her Tomorrow. We'll Each Take A Section Of The Town And We Will Alert Each Other If We Spot This Human.” They all nodded. “Now Then, Let's Get Some Rest.” The three dispersed, leaving Red by himself. He couldn't stop thinking about that smile you had and the way his soul reacted. As much as he hated himself for having to listen to Sans since arriving, he was more than happy to disobey, especially when his brother was all for it. Tomorrow, he was going to find you.

***

**Red:**

_guys holy shit you won't believe it i found her i'm at the monster library._

Red had texted his brother and Black and Mutt and he was waiting just outside the monster library. It may have been a glimpse, but he couldn't forget your face. He saw you go into the library, a look of determination on your face. He wondered what you were so focused on.

“WELL?!” Red jumped and turned to see Black and Mutt, Black's hands on his hips and his foot tapping. “WHERE IS THE HUMAN?!” Black demanded. Red groaned and looked around nervously before shoving the two into a nearby alley.

“god, could ya be any louder?” He growled. “i saw her go inside the building-”

“THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING STANDING HERE?! LET'S GO IN THERE!”

“uh, no. we're gonna wait fer boss first.” Black groaned, rolling his eye lights.

“UGH! WHY?! IT'S HIS FAULT FOR NOT BEING ABOUT TO TELEPORT!” Red growled before hearing his phone go off. He looked.

**Boss:**

_STAY WHERE YOU ARE! NEITHER OF YOU APPROACH THE HUMAN WITHOUT ME! THAT IS AN AN ORDER!_

Red showed his phone to Black.

“see? told ya. boss says wait.”

“WELL DID YOU AT LEAST SEE HER STATS?!” He flinched a little. He wasn't really all that focused on looking at your stats rather than looking at your face.

“no, i didn't.”

“IDIOT!” Red glared.

“and just who are ya callin an idiot, ya fuckin shrimp?!” Black actually was the shortest of all the alternate Sans' and everyone was just as confused, though not as angry, as Black was when he found out. Black stared before glaring back.

“YOU DARE INSULT ME?!”

“uh, yeah ya little grape shit! oh look! i did it again!”

“AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR MAKE UP TWENTY FOUR SEVEN!”

“it's not make up! it's from the lack of sleep-!”

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!” Red jumped and turned around to see his brother, hands on his hips and foot tapping irritably. “YOU TWO ARE DISRUPTING EVERY HUMAN THAT IS WALKING BY THIS AWFUL ALLEY!” Red flinched. They were... a little loud. He noticed how some of humans passing by quickly walked away or stared as they walked.

“s-sorry boss.” He said. Edge huffed, crossing his arms and entering the alley more.

“SO, THE HUMAN?”

“in the library. are we gonna go in?”

“NO. IF SHE'S SEEN THE OTHER FOUR, NO DOUBT SHE MIGHT RECOGNIZE US. SHE WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TO TRY AND MAKE A CONNECTION BETWEEN ALL OF US. NO, WE WILL WAIT FOR HER TO COME OUT AND FOLLOW HER. SEE JUST HOW DANGEROUS SANS AND STRETCH THINKS SHE IS.” They all nodded and waited, Red more on the look out than the others. And then, after what seemed like hours when it was quite possibly forty minutes, he straightened up. He saw you exiting.

“boss, boss!” He nudged his brother. “there she is.” He heard his brother let out a low growl but he didn't look. He was too busy looking at you.

“WELL? WHAT ARE HER STATS SANS?” He asked.

 _oh yeah, that._ Before he could answer he heard Black gasp. He turned and stared in surprise. Black looked horrified. Scared. He had never seen Black like that.

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT?” Edge asked.

“That's... Impossible... How...” He was at a loss for words.

“m-m'lord...” Mutt was actually worried too.

“WHAT DID YOU TWO SEE?!” Edge demanded. Red looked away from the three only to stare in surprise as you were already well on your way off. Without thinking, he rushed out of the alley, not even hearing his brother call after him. Hands shoved tight in his jacket's pockets, he followed you, keeping his eyes on you. You then stopped at a traffic crosswalk. Not a lot of people were behind you, so he teleported, though, in his clouded mind he misjudged the distance and when he appeared, he bumped into you.

 _shit! good job you fucking klutz!_ He panicked. _no! stop panicking! just... calm down..._ Taking a quick internal breath, he calmed himself and put on his best smile.

"oops. sorry 'bout that dollface." He watched as you turned around to look at him only to stare. Of course, he stared back. You were... much different in person. From the photo, your eyes were shut. He never saw your eyes. But now that he saw them, he couldn't look away. His soul hummed. He calmed more. He totally forgot to check your stats but that didn't matter to him anymore. He then chuckled, noticing how long you've actually been staring at him.

"wassa matter doll? ya act like ya aint never seen a monster before." You flinched a little and slightly shook your head.

"A-Ah, no, I'm sorry.” His soul practically banged against his ribs. Your voice...

_oh my god she's so cute._

“I didn't mean to stare it's just... Heh. You give off... Quite the first impression." He chuckled, taking it as a compliment, eyes not leaving yours.

"so i'm told." He couldn't stop staring. This feeling... was it possible...? If it was then how come Sans didn't say anything? Then again, he was put on high alert after seeing your stats. He internally groaned. Stats. Stats. That's all the others seemed to care about. His smile then faltered as your gaze with his broke. The crowd started moving. The crossing sign changed. You gave him a wave and smile before crossing the street with the crowd. He had to stop himself from grabbing you. He waited until you were further enough away before proceeding to follow you again. He watched as the crowd started to thin out around you. He didn't know if it was because he was walking on the sidewalk or not but he was thankful for it.

He saw you coming up to an alley.

 _perfect. just gotta get her alone._ With his magic, he reached your soul, turning it blue and making you walk into the alley. He could see the confusion and shock on you face before entering. He turned around, noticing how the other three were right behind him.

“i got her over there. c'mon.” He said, leading the way. He made sure you went far enough into the alley, as to avoid any confrontation from passing humans. He then watched as you spun around and stared at all them in... fright. He flinched a little. He didn't mean to scare you. Of course, it was more than just him now. He then got your attention by chuckling a little, hoping to at least calm you. Of course, that backfired.

"easy there dollface. we aint gonna hurt ya.” He said. He honestly didn't. He couldn't say the same about the others.” we just wanna... have ourselves a little talk with ya." When he stepped forward, so did the other three, following behind. He growled internally as you stepped back. Why wouldn't you have? They all suddenly surrounded you, cornering you. And then, after looking at his brother, he remembered why they were doing this to you. He looked at you.

"ya see doll, we heard from a pal o' ours that you... heh!" He chuckled. "that you can come off as 'dangerous.' is that true dollface? are ya dangerous?" He noticed the look Black gave him. The way his eye lights shook. His brother then spoke.

"YOU WILL ANSWER IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU HUMAN." You looked at all four of them, straight up terrified.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" You stuttered.

"DON'T THINK WE CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU HOLD!" Black exclaimed. There was actually a small hint of fear in his voice. "WE ALL TOOK A LOOK AT YOUR STATUS AND YOU, HUMAN, HAVE SET OFF MANY RED FLAGS."

"ya see lil darlin," Mutt said, getting closer to you. "we really hate it when someone we don't know who has stats like yours... is suddenly hanging out with the ambassador of monster kind. gives us the wrong impression." Red saw the confusion on your face.

"I-I'm sorry but... I don't know what you all are talking about?" You really didn't know?

"it's understandable.” He said, saying calming. He did want to get your trust after all. “after all, humans can't exactly see their own stats, unlike monsters. here dollface, let me show you an example, just because i'm feelin nice." He reached for your soul, pulling it out and staring at it. It was yellow. "justice huh? that's... interesting." He then noticed the confusion on your face as you stared at your own soul, only to stare as you got dragged into an encounter.

"Wh-what's going on?" He heard the panic in your voice.

"ya see lil darlin' you've been pulled into an encounter." Mutt answered. You stared, still confused and panicked. "you really don't know much about us monsters do ya?” Red then saw you take notice of his soul, as well as the others. He then sighed. Because of the encounter, you could now see their stats. He figured that he may as well look at yours.

......

And he regretted it. He stared.

_w-what...? n-no... no way..._

**Y/N- LV:** 35 **AT:** 320 **DF:** 230 **EXP:** 315,350

**KNOWS YOU DON'T BELONG**

He didn't know what to focus on first; your LV, EXP or your description. So instead he turned to everyone else. He stared as his brother looked shocked, but he knew better. Underneath that shock, he was terrified. Not even back in their world had they ever even heard of such a being with such high stats. Not even the king had stats like these. He saw how Black was trying not to shake, glaring at you. He growled, suddenly getting tense. The mood of everyone around him was not helping. He then noticed how your mood shifted from confusion to fear. You had a right to feel that way. All four of them were glaring at you like they were going to kill you.

"so... then ya know.” Red growled.

“SUCH A SHAME.” Edge said.

“who woulda thought that things would turn out like this.” Mutt said.

“WE SHOULD BRING HER TO THE HOUSE IMMEIDIENTLY! YOU REMEMBER WHAT THAT CLASSIC SAID WHEN WE GOT HERE! NO ONE IS TO KNOW!” Black said.

“yeah... probably fer the best.” Red said, dropping everyone out of the encounter, watching your soul go back in you. He went to approach you but you stepped back. He chuckled. That was funny. “and just where do ya think ya can run off to doll? like it or not, yer comin' with us.” You then glared. You lost all sense of fear instantly. He smirked a little at that sudden motion. You then raised your arm. Were you trying to stop him? Before he could say anything he felt his soul and body get heavy. He stared as he saw his soul, as well as the others, somewhat visible, glowing blue.

“W-WHAT IS THIS?! THIS CANNOT BE!” His brother exclaimed. Took the words right out of his mouth. You were using magic. Magic! Humans didn't know how to do that! They all struggled but they couldn't break out. They glared at you.

“HUMAN! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE US AT ONCE!” Black demanded.

“h-how the hell does a human know how to do magic anyway?!” Red growled. He then stared as you had set all four of them against the wall, making your around them, heading for the exit of the alley. “n-no! wait!” He called.

“RELEASE US YOU DAMNED HUMAN!” Black yelled. Red then felt himself go free as you ran away. He rushed to the end of the alley, seeing you getting further away.

“i got her!” He said to the others before going after you. He saw the crosswalk ahead wasn't allowing crossing. So he knew you would turn the corner. He teleported. He knew this city well enough for only being here for three months. He appeared around the corner, and just in time. You had just rounded it and he was able to catch you. He saw the horror on your face as his grip on your arms tightened, making sure you didn't pull some other kind of surprise. He chuckled darkly. You were going to be something else.

“heh. neat trick there doll.” He leaned down, a little closer to you. Despite your horror, you still looked cute. “wanna see what i can do?” He then teleported with you in his arms and appeared right in the study/sitting room of the house he and all the alternates were staying in. He let go of you but flinched when you fell back. He didn't mean for that to happen but you were struggling. You tossed yourself.

He then noticed that Black, Mutt and his brother had appeared, obviously teleporting too. They all then surrounded you, chuckling. You were like prey now. You were in the lion's den. You covered you face, which made Red confused. Why did you do that? He then flinched when heard a terrified gasp. He groaned. He knew who it belonged to.

“HEY! YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” He turned to see Blue... and Stretch. They were both staring in horror and shock. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU HEARD SANS!”

“welp...” Stretch said with a heavy sigh. “can't do anything now...” Red growled, as well as the others.

“like hell we were gonna sit back and let you other four try and deal with this human!” He said. “if you wanna get rid of a problem ya don't just sit back and hope it resolves itself! ya gotta go straight to the problem and deal with it yerself! and that's just what we were doin'!” Granted that wasn't exactly how Red felt; sure your stats were absolutely terrifying but he didn't want to let his brother and the others know that he may have just found something rare in you. Something he wanted to keep for himself.

“BESIDES! THE HUMAN ATTACKED US!” Black exclaimed. “THUS PROVING THAT IT IS INDEED SOMETHING WE NEED TO ELIMINATE!” Red stared at Black.

 _what the fuck?! no one said anything about killin' her! black you fuckin' idiot!_ Before he could say anything, Stretch sighed and made his way over to the group. To you. Everyone growled at him but they backed up all the same. Stretch then offered his hand.

“sorry about that miss. don't mind them. they won't really do anything to ya.” You took his hand, getting help off the floor. “if what they say is true and you did attack them, i can only imagine they provoked it. you were only trying to defend yourself. after all, they do look like a scary bunch huh?”

“you weren't there.” Mutt said. “you didn't see how she defended herself.”

“SHE USED MAGIC! MONSTER MAGIC TO BE EXACT!” Edge said. Red saw how little surprise there was on Stretch's face. That didn't make sense. Stretch knew something. Maybe they should've listened to him and Sans last night.

“really...? that's hard to believe considering humans cannot perform magic.”

“ARE YOU CALLING US A LIAR?!” Black exclaimed. Stretch sighed.

“no, no. i believe you somewhat. after all... classic did have his hunch.” He looked at you. “why don't ya follow me miss? we should probably explain to you what's going on.” You nodded slowly and followed him into the 'family room,' everyone else following behind, Red right behind you. He looked down at you. He honestly wondered what all there was to you.


	5. Chapter 5

You stared at everyone in the room. Not counting the normal Sans and Papyrus, there were four sets of alternate versions of them gathered around, all staring at you. You took notice of the new pair. They looked very... space themed.

“sorry that ya... had to go through this y/n.” Sans said, rubbing the back of his neck while glaring at the four edgy skeletons. You took a breath, saying,

“Just... what is going on? That's all I want to know.”

“seems to me though that you do have some idea in your mind miss.” Stretch said. “why don't you tell us what you think is going on?” You stared at him before looking over everyone else. You swallowed.

“Y-You're all... each other.” Sans chuckled.

“more or less. how did you figure it out?”

“Well...” You gestured to the four edgy skeletons sitting away from everyone else. “They practically showed me.”

“what?”

“WE DRAGGED HER INTO AN ENCOUNTER!” Edge said, glaring at you. You flinch.

“what?!” Sans was really surprised by that.

“yep. we just wanted to show the lil darlin that we shouldn't be messed with.” Mutt said casually. Sans groaned, hand going over his face. You, on the hand, were having a hard time breathing. The scent was strong and everywhere. It was like you had to sneeze but it wasn't coming out. You let out a cough, getting Sans out of his agitated state. He sighs and looks at you.

“so... i was told that you used magic to defend yourself? is that true?” You stiffened a little.

“I-I... don't know.” You lied. You couldn't exactly tell them what you were and what you did for a living. He chuckled, holding up his hands.

“relax. it's not like you're in trouble. it's actually really incredible that a human was able to use magic considering humans can't do that anymore.”

“IF YOU ASK ME, HUMANS SHOULD NEVER BE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC AGAIN. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEIR STATS ARE SOMETHING TO BE QUESTIONED.” Edge stated. You stared, confused. You had to ask.

“I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean stats?”

“didn't ya see when i showed ya doll?” Red asked. You really hated how he was eyeing you. What was weird though was that he didn't seem as on edge as everyone else. “you had to have noticed. the letters and numbers that were above our souls. those were our stats.”

“o...kay?” You stared. You kind of understood. Red groaned and rolled his eyes. “she ain't gonna get it.” You shuffled, nervous of the tension in the room. You then felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned and looked to see Blue, smiling widely and happily.

“DON'T WORRY MISS Y/N. YOU CAN RELAX. WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.” He was so cute. You couldn't help but smile a little, giving a nod, to which he cheerfully smiled. “OOH! I KNOW!” You watched as everyone looked at Blue. “WHY DON'T WE PLAY A GAME? A QUESTION GAME! WE EACH GET TO ASK ONE QUESTION TO THE HUMAN, AND THE HUMAN CAN ASK EACH OF US A QUESTION!”

“heh, doesn't sound bad bro.” Stretch said. You had to agree, that did make sense... but it's not like you were going to tell the truth.

“I'LL GO FIRST!” Blue bounced cheerfully. You heard groans from everyone else and a chuckle from Sans. “SO MISS Y/N! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MONSTERS?” You blinked. You were kind of expecting that question from the edgier versions of Sans and Papyrus.

“Oh, well, I love them. Monsters are so nice and so cool.” You saw that made Blue happy. You weren't lying. That was how you felt.

“how much do you know about monsters?” Stretch asked. Again, you expected that from the edgy quads. 

“Oh, well... not much. Actually, anything I do know came from learning experience from my workplace, and it's not a lot. Just that when it comes to monster food, it needs to be made with green magic. Something about how it's good for a monster's soul.”

“do you know what a soul is?” Sans asked. You went quiet. Sure you did but... you hoped they wouldn't ask how you knew. You nodded.

“Kind of. I guess it's... whatever I was shown from those four.” You nodded to the edgy corner. “The white little upside down hearts... and my own?” Sans gave a sigh, nodding.

“yeah, that would be a soul.” You jumped at Edge's demanding voice.

“HOW IS IT THAT YOU USED MAGIC AGAINST US?! AND NOT JUST ANY MAGIC, BUT MONSTER MAGIC!” You shuffled. How were you going to explain this?

“I-I don't know.” You lied.

“are ya bein' honest with us darlin?” Mutt asked. You flinched. “because ya see, we all hate liars.” You said nothing.

“why don't ya just spill what ya know dollface?” Red said. You looked at him. His voice may have said 'annoyed' but his face read 'curious.' “i'm getting a little impatient and we can all tell yer lyin to some extent. after all, it's all on your face-” He frowned. “-and was quite clear in your stats.” You scoffed

“I still don't know what you mean. What do you mean my stats? How come you can see it but I can't?”

“what are you talking about red?” Sans asked. You got ignored. Rude. Red scoffed, rolling his eye lights.

“we all read her stats in the encounter. ya shoulda seen it classic. she knew what we were before she even got a chance to say anything.”

“THE DESCRIPTION MADE ME WANT TO TEACH THIS HUMAN A LESSON!” Black growled. “IT DARE SAY TOWARDS US THAT WE DO NOT BELONG HERE!” Sans stared before looking at you. He then rubbed his head.

“i mean... it's not wrong. technically you guys don't belong here.”

“WE MAY KNOW THAT BUT TO BE TOLD BY A RANDOM HUMAN WITH STATS LIKE HERS-” Edge growled. “-MADE ME WANT TO TEAR HER TO PIECES.” You flinched as the edgy group glared at you, even Red, though you had a feeling he was just following the tension in the room. You realized then that you were asking the wrong question.

“What... did my stats say?” The others looked at you.

“well uh... in order to understand what i'm about to say, you need to learn a few things about us monsters.” Sans said. You felt a tug on your side and you saw that Stretch was in your purse, pulling out the two books you checked out from the library.

“seems to me like she was going to do her research anyway.” He said.

“Hey!” You exclaimed, reaching for the books only for him to hold them high. “Give those back! They're the library's and I can't afford to lose them!” You tried jumping but it did nothing. You heard chuckling hum throughout the room and a sigh from Sans.

“c'mon stretch, give them back to her.”

“sure, i'll give them back.” He looked down at you. “under the condition she tells us why she has them.” You glared. The sneaky...

“I was obviously trying to learn about monsters! You heard what I said, I don't know anything about them! Is it so wrong to want to learn about something you're interested in?” He glanced up at the books.

“i guess not... unless one of the books happen to talk about monster magic.” You groaned. You didn't know how much longer you could handle these anomalies.

“so are ya gonna keep lyin to us dollface or are we gonna have ta get... **serious**?” You shivered. You could tell Red took much pleasure in saying that by his grin and the hunger in his eyes. Get serious huh? You sighed. You had no choice. You could only imagine that this version, and the rest of the edgy group's version, of getting serious is probably torture. You could only hope that the anomalies didn't tear you apart.

“...Fine.” You said. You watched as all eyes landed on you. “You all want the truth?”

“kinda why yer here darlin.” You crossed your arms and sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

“I'm...” You noticed all of them lean towards you. “I'm...” You sigh. “A mage...” There was silence. You noticed confusion and surprise on the skeleton's faces. “I... know how to use magic. I am... one of very few humans alive today that can... connect with my soul, like my ancestors once did. And the only reason I know what you all are is because... it's part of my job.”

“whaddya mean job?” Red asked, suspicious. You sighed.

“It's my job to... track down anomalies-” You didn't even get to finish you sentence as you heard growling from the edgy corner. They were glaring at you.

“AND DO WHAT?” Black growled. “ELIMINATE US? WE ALL KNOW HOW YOU HUMANS CAN BE AND WE ALL KNOW ABOUT THE MAGES THAT SEALED US ALL AWAY IN THE UNDERGROUND! ADD THAT WITH YOUR STATS AND YOU, HUMAN, ARE A DANGEROUS CREATURE TO KEEP AROUND.”

“guys, guys.” Sans said, holding up his hands. “let her speak.” He looked at you. “go on.” You sigh.

“My job is to track down anomalies and send them back to where they came from.” You saw them all stare at you in surprise and disbelief. You could only imagine the looks you would get if you told them the rest of what your job entitled. It went quiet for quite awhile.

“yer... yer lyin.'” Red finally broke the silence. He shot up from his seat. “yer lyin! aint no way in hell that some magic usin' human knows how to open the void between time and space when _**we**_ -” He gestured to the entire room. “can't even do it! and we're all scientists! yer lyin!” You sighed.

“Y/N?” You turn and look at Blue. He was looking at you in awe. “CAN YOU... REALLY SEND US BACK?” You stare. Could you? You've never really faced an anomaly this big before. Red broke you out of your thoughts.

“she's hesitant! she's lyin'!”

“red that's enough!” Sans yelled. He went quiet, glaring at Sans who looked at you. “can you...? can you really... do it? send everyone back?”

“I...” You sigh. “I honestly don't know. I mean I've done it before but... I've never faced an anomaly this big before.” A thought then crossed your mind and you groaned. “Are there... any more alternate yous?” You saw Sans glance away awkwardly. You sighed. “There are, aren't there? You eight aren't the only ones huh?” Sans gave an awkward chuckle and shrugged.

“y-yeah. there's... still some more alternates around.” You sigh and pinch your nose.

“I knew the scent was too strong for just these eight.”

“whaddya mean by that miss?” Stretch asked. You looked at him before looking at the others. Guess you said that out loud. Might as well explain.

“The way I knew you all were anomalies was because of your scent. Anomalies give off a scent that no regular being can detect.”

“oh? and what is it that we smell like darlin?” Mutt asked.

“Citrus.” Silence. They all stared at you like you were crazy.

“CITRUS?” Edge scoffed. “THAT'S RIDICULOUS! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WE ALL SMELL LIKE AN ORANGE TO YOU?”

“No. Not just oranges. All kinds of citrus. It's a mix really. It's a nice smell when there are only one or two anomalies around but... in a situation like this? I'm lucky my eyes aren't waterfalls and that I'm not sneezing up a tornado or coughing up a lung.”

“it's that bad?” Sans asked. You scoff, rolling your eyes before giving him a smirk.

“Oh. It's worse. I'd like to see you smell nothing but citrus, like it was shoved and lodged tight in your nasal cavity.” He gave an awkward chuckle, glancing away.

“a-ah...”

“Yeah.” You smirk. You thought back to yesterday, before you got on the bus. You both had a good laugh. You wondered if you could get the others to laugh, or at least the Sans' since you now knew they were the same skeleton. “It really puts me in a _rind_ at times. Sometimes I wonder how I can _bare_ it all. But _yuzu_ better believe it when I say it's taken some _clementines_ to get used to it.” You watched as they all stared at you in surprise before Sans, Red, Mutt, Stretch and Comet, the space themed Sans, burst out in laughter as the others all let out a groan.

“AUGHH! NO! SHE HAS HORRIBLE SENSE IN JOKES AS WELL!” Edge groaned.

“NOOOO! HUMAN WHYYYY?!” Blue pouted. 

“GET THIS DISGRACE FOR A MAGE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!” Black demanded.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THE FIRST HUMAN MAGE I MEET IS JUST LIKE MY BROTHER.” Cepheus, the space themed Papyrus, said, distraught. You couldn't help but laugh at the group. The tension in the room was gone now.

“oh my god! i can't fuckin' believe it!” Red howled, clutching his sides. “the human can pun!”

“Guess you can say I'm _uniq_.” You then heard Papyrus let out a yell.

“THAT IS IT! I'M LEAVING!” He then stormed off, being followed by the rest of those who groaned at your humor.

“aw c'mon paps!” Sans called after, trying to catch his breath. “i can see you smiling!”

“I AM NOT SMILING! THESE PUNS ARE HORRIBLE!” You heard him say from the other room. You also heard some of the others mutter as they passed by you.

“HONESTLY, SUCH POOR HUMOR.”

“I'M GONNA TEACH THAT HUMAN MAGE A LESSON IF SHE EVEN ATTEMPTS TO MAKE ONE MORE TERRIBLE PUN AROUND ME!”

“I CAN'T BELIEVE MISS Y/N HAS GONE OVER TO THE DARK SIDE THAT ARE OUR BROTHERS.” You giggle. The laughing from everyone else dies down and they situate themselves in the room, a few chuckles escaping here and there. As much as you didn't want to ruin the moment, you had to speak.

“So...” You say, getting everyone's attention. “I... I'm sorry.”

“pfft, fer what dollface? drivin' off our brothers? we do it all the time.” Red said. You shake your head.

“No not... not that... I mean...” You sigh. “I don't know if I can move so many anomalies at once. Like I said I've never encountered this many anomalies before. I... don't even know if it would be possible-” You noticed that got you stares and a glare from Red.

“whaddya mean you don't think it would be possible?! you just said that you would be able to take us all back!” He stood up, marching towards you, placing a digit on your chest. “so which is it?!” You gave him a glare, shoving his hand away.

“Maybe you should manifest and clean the shit outta your ears before you speak again. “ You growled. You then poked him in the chest. These skeletons may have been slightly taller than you, but that didn't mean you couldn't stand up for yourself. “I-” You poke. “-Have never-” Again. “-Been in this situation before!” This one was harder. “Maybe I can do it, maybe I can't! I won't know until I figure out exactly how many anomalies are here in this universe! So unless you're gonna go and gather them all up right this second or you have some alternate way of returning where you came from, I suggest shoving all remaining comments you have about me right up your non-existent ass!”

You studied his expression whilst keeping your agitated one. His face was... red. Was he blushing? Could skeletons do that? His eye lights had shrunk, staring at you in surprise. He then chuckled, a smile on his face and his eye lights wide. His blush was still there though.

“ohhhh. little kitten's got claws.” He grabbed your wrist, moving it to the side, off of him. He then leaned down to be eye level with you, which wasn't much. He was at least a full head taller than you, just like all the other Sans versions. You held your glare. “gotta say dollface, that was pretty hot.” You groaned, retrieving your wrist from his grasp.

“Ugh. I see you're one of those types.” You could see that you had surprised Sans and Stretch with this sudden new, brave persona. As far as they knew until you arrived, you were just some normal girl to be wary about. You look at Stretch, who flinches. “May I please have my books back?” He hands them over and you put them in your purse. “Look guys...” You sigh. “You're gonna have to give me time. Sans, Stretch... you both know where I work. Once you have a list made of all the anomalies... of all the alternate yous, just drop by and hand it over and I can figure out the rest from there.” They both nodded. “Now, if you'll excuse me... I have some studying to do.”

“yer just readin' up on monsters right?” Red said. You turned to him, noticed he was staring at you with a greedy smile. “why not just chill here? we can tell ya all ya want about monsters doll. better than anything you can get outta these stupid books.” You scoff, rolling your eyes. As much as you wanted to know the kind of magic these skeletons knew, you still weren't exactly off their radar. As far as you knew, they all were scared of you.

“Thanks but no. No offense, but we don't even know each other. And as far as I know... no one here except Sans, Stretch, Blue and Papyrus trusts me, and even then I'm sure they don't actually 'trust' trust me. Who knows what the others would do to me.”

“then let's get to know each other.” You gave him a suspicious, questioning look. Now that you thought about, Red seemed to be... kinder than the rest of the edgy skeletons. Before you could reject his offer, Sans spoke up.

“red that's enough.” Sans said, stepping up next to you. Red backed off, but not without giving Sans a glare. “here. let me give you a lift back to town.”

“No thanks.” They all stared, confused, and Sans gave an awkward chuckle.

“n-no offense but... you don't even know where you are-”

“It doesn't matter.” You interrupt. You give Red a smile, to which he blushed a little, looking confused. “Thanks by the way for showing me your power. It'll definitely come in handy for future use.”

“wha-? what the hell are ya talkin 'bout-” And before you could hear him finish his sentence, you felt yourself get pulled into the odd, cold space that Red shortly took you through before you landed in the house of skeletons and coming out the other end inside your home. Teleportation. A most interesting power indeed. And it was yours now.


	6. Chapter 6

Your phone rang. You were on your break. You looked at the contact. An unknown number. You quickly dismissed it. The only way you would ever answer an unknown number was if that number left a voicemail that didn't sound like spam. Like someone actually accidentally had the wrong phone number. But, in this day and age, no one really left a voicemail. You took a bite out of your muffin, enjoying the warm, soft, savory taste. You were enjoying your break outside. Today was a little chilly. It was Spring after all. It is bound to fluctuate between cold and warm temperatures until summer arrives. Your phone rings again. You look. It's the same number. You stare before dismissing it. Normally spammers didn't call with the same phone number. You figured if it happened again, you would answer it. And then suddenly the scent of citrus was in the air.

“not even gonna pick it up?” You jumped at the voice, whipping around. It's Stretch. “how _cold_ of you.” He just tried to make a pun with the way the weather was today. You didn't mean to encourage him but you gave a smiling scoff, rolling your eyes and shaking your head. You haven't seen or heard from any of the skeletal monsters in three days so seeing Stretch was a bit of a surprise. Before you could say anything, you heard a familiar groan.

“PAPS! DO YA GOTTA MAKE A JOKE NOW?!” You look back at Stretch to see that Blue was behind him. He caught your gaze and gave a happy wave and smile. “HEYA Y/N! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YA AGAIN!” You give a genuine smile. Out of all the skeletons, you liked Blue the best. He was like a kid. It was a shame though that he was an anomaly. You would've liked to get to know him a little more.

“It's nice to see you too Blue, Stretch.” The two of them sat down at your table, Stretch pulling away a chair from an empty table nearby. “What brings you here?” Stretch took out a folded piece of paper from his hoodie's pocket, sliding it over to you.

“you're the one who said you wanted a list hon.” You stared.

“Wow, you actually did it. And it took you three days?”

“WE WOULD HAVE BROUGHT IT TO YOU SOONER, BUT SOME OF THE UH...” Blue looked around and said a hushed voice that surprised you, “Other Cousins Were Being Stubborn.” You stared, scoffed a little.

“Cousins huh?” Stretch shrugged.

“no one's supposed to know about us. it could cause some... problems.”

“Hmm...” You pick up the paper and open it only to stare. There were a lot more names than what you had come to know, each name with a nickname next to it. You lean an elbow on the table, rubbing your forehead. “W-Wow... This is... a lot.”

“SO? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT? TAKE US BACK HOME?” Blue asked, obvious curiosity in his voice. You stare at him. He had such an adorable curious face. You sigh.

“I... I don't know...”

“what's up hon? you can tell us.”

“Well it's just... There's just so many of you... Did you all arrive at the same time to this universe?”

“yep. we all arrived three months ago due to some freak accident sans caused and even with the help of his other selves, we can't seem to find a way to reverse it.” You look at the list again. You noticed that next to each pair of names was another word as well as some side notes but you weren't focused on those.

“Horror? Swap? Fell?”

“ah, yeah. sans decided to give all of our timelines names. my bro and i come from the timeline labeled 'swap.' i think you can understand why.” He chuckled and you couldn't help but agree. Blue and Stretch... even though you haven't spent time with Sans and Papyrus, you were still able to get a rough read on them and could agree that these two were just swapped versions of the original two.

“I see...” You sigh, placing the paper down and rubbing your eyes. There were so many names, so many timelines. And they all appeared at the same time. You felt that it was going to be impossible to send all of the anomalies back. You sigh. “I'm sorry guys I... I need to think about this.”

“WHAT'S THERE TO THINK ABOUT? MAYBE WE CAN HELP!” You give Blue a smile. 

“Thanks Blue but... it's kind of a problem only I can solve, that is, if I even can.”

“OH...” You hated that sound he made. Disappointment. You got up and hugged Blue, who was surprised before hugging back cheerfully.

“Sorry Blue.”

“IT'S ALRIGHT! JUST KNOW THAT WE'RE ALL BEHIND YOU AND BELIEVE IN YOU!” You give him a smile.

“Thanks Blue.” You sit back down, looking at the paper again, hand to your chin,thinking.

“say, no offense hon but... aren't you supposed to be working?” You look at Stretch before looking at your phone. You see you have a text message and the recipient was labeled 'Orange Honey.' You stare in shock before looking at Stretch, who just chuckled and shrugged.

“What the...?! How did you...?!” A thought then came to you and you gave Stretch a suspicious look. “... How did you get my number?” He chuckled.

“got it from frisk.” You flinch. Frisk. Right. They hung out with all the anomalies... all the alternates.

“Has... Frisk told you guys about... me?” The two nodded.

“Frisk Said That You Mistook Them For Us.” Blue said, hushed. “In The Way That They're Also An Anomaly. But Then, That Got Me Thinking. If Frisk Is An Anomaly, Does That Mean That They're Not Part Of This Universe?”

“It's... complicated. You see, Frisk is classified as a normal anomaly; a being that, yes, is strange and doesn't quite fit in with the universe, but still belongs.” You could see the confusion on Blue's face. You gave a sighed chuckle. “I'll... try to explain it at a later date.” You stood up. “Well, I need to get back to work.” You saw that got Blue's attention.

“OOH! BRO! COULD WE HAVE LUNCH HERE?” Stretch shrugged.

“i don't see why not.” You stared. Seriously? “what's the matter hon? don't want us here? not very friendly of ya.” You flinch. Yes, you didn't want them here but you couldn't exactly stop them. If they stayed, they were customers.

“N-No, no. I don't mind if you guys eat here. We have great food after all.”

“good, then you can be our waitress.” You gawked and he chuckled. You then looked at the table they were situated at. It wasn't one of your tables. Relief flooded you a bit.

“Ah, as... _fun_ as that sounds, I'm afraid this isn't one of my tables to serve. We employees here have a responsibility to take care of our own tables.”

“OH.” Blue looked and sounded disappointed before his smile came back. “WELL THEN, WHICH ONE IS ONE OF THE TABLES YOU DO SERVE?” You flinch. You had to resist the cute that was this blueberry.

“S-Sorry Blue but you do know that even if I become your waitress, I won't be able to chat much. I still have a job to do.” Your breath hitched as Blue was... pouting. You resisted the urge to grab your chest in guilt. You cave. You sigh, giving a weary smile. “Do you two want to eat inside or outside?”

***

You stared. Sitting at your only large table was... more of them. Sans, Papyrus, Red, Black and Mutt where sitting with Blue and Stretch. Wonderful. Not. You were still in the kitchen, waiting for another table's order when you saw them sitting at your table. You could also hear them too, at least those with a loud personality.

“Wow,” You jump, turning to see your co-worker staring at the table too. “Heh! You definitely got your hands full huh? How many is that, seven?”

“You're not helping Joyce.” You heard a whistle and turned to see Nick on your other side.

“Wooow.”

“Yeah, thanks for the support guys.” You say sarcastically. You get away from the kitchen doors, rubbing your nose. The scent of citrus was so overwhelming.

“Oh look! You got an eighth!” Joyce said. “A full table!” You groan. Did you dare look? Yes. You peeked to see Frisk. You gave a bit of a sigh of relief. At least there was a face you were comfortable around, but that still didn't get rid of the citrus smell.

“Do you want one of us to take a table or two of yours y/n?” Nick asked. “I mean... A full table of monsters and one kid. You got your work cut out for you.” You groan in your hands. With the overwhelming smell of both the cafe and the anomalies, plus with the sudden lunch rush, you had to agree for help. You nod. Nick pats your back. “Don't worry y/n. We got ya. You take care of your last table's order and we got the rest.” You nod, seeing that your other table's order was ready. With a deep breath, your grab it and walk out of the kitchen. The moment you do, you see all the skeleton's eye lights land on you. You shiver as you make your way to deliver a different table's food.

“Enjoy.” You tell them with a smile. You take another deep breath and make your way to the skeletons and Frisk, all of them greeting you in some fashion. “Hello everyone. And how are we doin' today? Sorry for the wait. It's the lunch rush after all." You regretted how they were all seated. No. You hated how the table was set up. It was in a way in which you would have to... lean... You internally shake your head and groan as you take out your notepad and pen from your apron. Before you can say anything, Red whistles, head in his palm.

“damn kitten. lookin' good.” You ignore him and pass out the menus from your apron, everyone grabbing one and looking it over.

“What would you all like to drink?” You regretted that question immediately. You remember when Stretch first visited. He asked for straight up honey. And the answers you received were even worse than that. Ketchup, mustard, honey... These sons of bitches. They had to be messing with you. The ones that were fucking with you then started to laugh. You had to have looked completely horrified. You then heard both Papyrus and Blue yelling at them.

“YOU GUYS!” Blue said. “YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND TO EVERY RESTAURANT DOING THAT KIND OF THING! LOOK AT POOR Y/N!”

“HONESTLY SANS, YOU KNOW BETTER!” Papyrus scolded. God freaking bless those two. You shook your head, getting rid of whatever was on your face, replacing it with a smile. You give a fake laugh.

“Haha everyone. That was very funny. Now then, what would you all like to drink?” Frisk spoke up first, asking for a root beer.

“this place got any alcohol dollface?” You internally twitched.

“I'm sorry Red. I don't know if you've noticed but this is a _family and pet friendly cafe._ ” You emphasize, keeping your smile, though sounding a little threatening. “All the drinks we provide are on the menu.” He flinched a little and looked back at the menu, blushing from probably embarrassment.

“NOTHING HERE LOOKS EVEN REMOTELY UP TO MY STANDARDS!” Black exclaimed, dropping the menu. “I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE AGREED TO COME HERE!”

“because m'lord you wanted to see the little darlin' in action and punish her for the other day by making her your servant for the day.” Mutt said. You STARED. You saw Black get out of his fowl mood and suddenly have a wicked grin on his face.

“AH YES. I REMEMBER NOW.” He shoots his smug and wicked grin at you. “I'LL JUST TAKE A WATER SERVANT!” If you could you would have totally snapped your pen.

“i'll take a water too.” Mutt said.

“Of. Course.” You strain through a smile.

“knock it off you guys.” Sans said. “it was one thing to joke about the drinks. it's another to harass someone while they're working.” He looks at you, apologetic. “sorry y/n.” You let out a sigh, dropping your fake smile before giving Sans a genuine one.

“It's alright.” You take a breath. “I can obviously see you all are just playing. Now, what would you like?”

***

It wasn't as bad as you thought. Aside from the flirtatious attitude and actions from Red and Mutt and the obnoxiousness from Black, everyone was actually well behaved. Of course, you couldn't tell if it was because Blue and Papyrus were constantly nagging on them or if because Frisk was there. The lunch rush ended, and they were still around. You grumbled. They should have left by now. And unfortunately, they were your only table to serve now. You walk up to them.

“Is everything okay guys?” You asked, fake smile attached. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“ya tryin' to hurry us out doll?” Red asked, eyeing you. “what's the rush?”

“No, no. Of course not. There's no rush.”

“i think she wants us out of here.” Mutt said. You shake your head and hands, cursing yourself for even making the gesture.

“No really! You take as long as you want. Of course, my shift will be ending in about half an hour-”

“THEN WE'LL LEAVE THEN!” Black proclaimed. “YOU ARE STILL OUR SERVANT.” You groaned internally. You didn't want to spend your last half hour serving nothing but drink refills to everyone as you cleaned up at the other tables and around the cafe.

“I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR SO LONG!” Blue exclaimed, surprised.

“time flies when you're hangin out with friends.” Stretch said. Everyone made some kind of agreeing noise, exchanging smiles with each other.

“so kitten,” Red said, getting your attention. He gave you a sly grin. “you workin' tomorrow?” You flinch. The last thing you wanted was to have another day like today. You openly groan and pinch the bridge of your nose, losing your facade. 

“Look, guys... I like... some of you... to some extent. But I mean... I'm so... nauseous right now. I really feel like I'm going to hurl if I have to spend my last half hour with you guys.”

“what a way to lose a tip.” Mutt said. You groan.

“You guys remember what I said right? How when you all are together you have an overwhelming scent of citrus?” You saw some of them flinch. “Yeah. Well I've been doing my best but I honestly, cannot, for the love of God, be around you guys anymore today.”

“s-sorry about that y/n.” Sans said. You sighed.

“It's... fine. Just... next time? I can only handle at least two anomalies, max at three. Alright? I don't mind if you guys come and visit but remember that this is my job and I can't exactly have a conversation with you all when I'm working.” They all looked down at their drinks. You sigh and lay a hand on Frisk's head, who looks up at you, curious.

“You and I are gonna have a talk later about handing out my phone number.” They gave an awkward laugh, apologizing.

“wait, who has yer phone number?” Red asked, surprised before looking, or rather glaring, at everyone at the table. You then groaned as Sans, Blue and Stretch held up their phones, making everyone else complain. You look down at Frisk, who gives another awkward laugh and smile, shrugging. You giggle a little and ruffle their hair. You never thought that this would be a situation you would be in right now.

***

Your shift ended. You still couldn't believe the tip everyone gave you, but you didn't complain. Of course, you felt a little sad that no one seemed to stick around to say goodbye. You checked your phone... only to groan. Multiple unread messages from multiple unknown phone numbers. You decided to check them later when you would get home. You walked out of the cafe only to stare and see Frisk was waiting, along with Sans. They wave at you.

“heh, heya.” Sans says.

“Hey. What's up? Where's everyone else?”

“they went on ahead.” Sans replied. Frisk asked if it would be alright to walk you home. You smile. “Thanks Frisk but I have some errands to run first. Besides, I don't need to walk anymore.” You notice Sans' smile falter a little.

“yeah. speaking of that...” You knew where this was gonna go. You did teleport away from everyone the other day. You probably left them speechless.

“Ah. Guess you would want an explanation.”

“i mean, don't get me wrong. you left all of us quite shocked when you pulled your little disappearing act. and we all now know that you indeed are a mage and can use magic but...” He hesitated.

“What?”

“what concerns me is how you used that specific teleportation magic.” You stared, confused. “you see... that ability you used can only be used by me. it's unique to only me. so... how do you know it?” You stare. He was right to be suspicious. You had quite the magical gift. You give a smile.

“Oh. It's unique? That makes it all the more interesting.” His smile falters more.

“look buddy, you don't know what kind of magic you're messing with. just... tell me how you did it. how you got it.” You stare at him and Frisk, Frisk looking a little concerned. You sigh. You hated seeing them like that.

“Alright, alright. But... let's walk.” They nodded and you all began making your way... somewhere that wasn't your home. “So, I have a pretty unique power myself. Something only one in every ten thousand mages can receive. It's called 'Copy.' And as it the name goes, I can copy any magic I see or experience. So, the whole 'attacking everyone in the alley' thing? I used your blue magic that you used on me to pin them to that wall. And the teleportation? I picked it up when Red teleported me to your home.” You saw that made Sans' eye lights shrink, staring at you in shock. 

“I've even been reading up on monster magic. Interesting stuff. I know it's far fetched to ask for such a thing but I hope to experience more of it, to add to my knowledge and arsenal of attacks-”

“w-whoa, whoa hey!” You noticed you were freaking him out. “y-you can't just be using your powers to copy whatever you want and get into fights.”

“Well duh.” You saw that surprised him. “I didn't say I would voluntarily get into fights. I mean as a way of self defense. I may hunt down anomalies so I can transport them back to their worlds but... not all anomalies are friendly. They can get very hostile. And usually when they're hostile... they're bad news, which makes my job difficult.”

“what do you mean?” You glance at him. He was very suspicious of you. You look back in front of you, at the streets and sidewalks and the people passing by.

“I've also read up a little more on how monsters perceive souls. I finally understand why everyone was so upset with me when I didn't understand what my stats were. All of you feared me because you saw my 'Level Of Violence' and 'Execution Points.' I finally understood your warning. And it makes sense that you would want to do everything to keep Frisk safe.” You pat Frisk's head and they look up at you, concerned. “They're a great kid who shouldn't be associated with... violent people.” You look at Sans. His sockets were narrowed on you.

“But I can assure you, despite what my LV and EXP show... I'm not a violent person.”

“so then how did you get that much?” You sigh.

“You see... my job entitles me to do one of two things; either carefully guide the anomaly back to their world... or eliminate them if they are found to be a major threat to both worlds. And trust me when I say... I've dealt with a lot of threats.” You look at him. He's practically glaring. “So as long as none of the other anomalies that I haven't met yet are too much of a danger... I'll try my best to send them all back peacefully.”

“you can't just do that. you're not their judge, jury and executioner. they exist for a reason. it's not your place to determine whether they live or die.” He was really getting agitated.

“Hmm... is that your way of telling me that some of your alternates are indeed going to be a threat to both their world and this one?” He was silent. You sighed. “Look Sans... I'll make a promise to you. So long as nothing is provoked between me and the rest of the anomalies that are indeed deemed hostile... I promise to not hurt them.” He let out a small chuckle, a scoff really, shaking his head.

“heh... a promise... right.” You could hear the doubt in his voice.

“I mean it. And you know, if it wasn't for the fact that I was outnumbered four-to-one when I got trapped in the alley I would have-”

“don't. finish. that sentence.” You saw the look on his face. He was full on glaring. His right eye light was out but his left was blazing blue. He was trying to be intimidating. You simply stare before sighing.

“I was gonna say that if I wasn't outnumbered I would have gotten away without resorting to magic defense.” He was still giving you a glare, though his blue eye light disappeared, his regular eye lights reappearing in both sockets. “Like I said, I'm not a violent person.”

“hmph...” He huffed. You felt a tug at your side. Frisk was trying to get your attention.

“Yeah Frisk?” They asked about the kind of magic you knew. You could tell they were trying to change the subject, that they were uncomfortable. You pat their head. “Curious huh? I don't blame you, now that you know what I am. I'd tell but...” You look up at Sans. “I think that would make a certain skeleton uncomfortable.” You look back at Frisk, smile on your face, as Sans just rolls his eye lights. “But I'll be happy to show and tell on our next meet up!” You saw that made them smile and nod excitedly. You give a giggle and stop, making Frisk and Sans stop and look at you. “Well, I should get going. I got a lot of things to do. I'll see you guys later.”

“w-wait what?” You don't answer him. Instead you duck into the alley that's right next to you before using your newly acquired teleporting skill and landing in your home. You sigh heavily, collapsing on your couch. You knew if looks could kill, Sans would have killed you multiple times with his constant glaring. He wasn't going to be easy to deal with. Your phone then goes off and you look only to groan. 

That's right. You had many messages from multiple unknown numbers, but you knew who they belonged to, especially when you got around to reading them later on, naming each contact accordingly. It was either do that or get a whole new phone and you really liked the phone you had. Besides, you knew that this way, if you had any questions or trouble or made any progress, you'd be able to contact the anomalies at a moment's notice.

You looked at your recent message first. It was sent by Sans; regular Sans. You knew it was from him because of what was in the message.

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_ You need to stop doing that. I told you that you have no idea what kind of magic you're dealing with. It can get dangerous and the last thing any of us need is a megalomaniac human mage. You should keep to walking and public transportation anyway. You'll not only give yourself away but give US away, and we can't let that happen. _

You scoff, rolling your eyes. What could be so dangerous about teleporting? You've practically waited your entire mage career to come across an anomaly that could teleport because it would make traveling and catching other anomalies so much easier for you. Plus, being able to wield blue monster magic meant you could keep hostiles and attackers at bay. You really wanted to learn monster magic, but in order to do so, you would have to see it in action; be it on you or just seeing it. Not only that, you had understand what a soul really meant to a monster. You sigh. You had more research to do.


	7. Chapter 7: Skeletal Point Of View PT 3

**Sans**

He didn't understand what just happened. He didn't know how to feel. One minute you were scared, the next you're revealing you're a mage. A _MAGE._ And then you started throwing puns. Horrible, citrus related puns. You made all his alternate selves laugh; except Blue but Blue and Stretch were swapped personalities. And then... You just suddenly... disappeared. And what was worse was that he recognized the magic. HIS magic. Or rather, the Void's magic. Something only him, and all his other selves, knew how to use, and ONLY them. Sans looked at everyone else that was in the room. They were stunned. He then looked at Red, remembering what you said to him.

“red...” Red snapped out of it and looked at Sans. “what... did you do?” He stared, surprised at the accusation, before glaring.

“whaddya mean 'what did i do?!' i didn't do shit!” He yelled.

“then what did she mean?! what power did you show her?!”

“nuthin man! i'm tellin ya! the only thing i did to her was BLUE her soul and then 'portin her here!” Sans stared. Something clicked in his head. “...what?”

“sans?” Stretch said. Sans looked at him.

“i... i need a minute... i need to think on this.”

“tch! well, you do that. i'm leavin'.”

“i don't think so red.” Stretch said, making Red glare at him. “you guys were told to not to engage with her and what do you all do? just that."

"oh and whaddya gonna do huh? besides, i can't go against the boss' orders."

"so it was edge's plan huh?" Stretch sighed. "even still, i can't let you leave yet red. sans obviously has something on his mind. we should wait for him to come to a conclusion." Red just rolled his eye lights, shaking his head. Stretch was right. Sans was rethinking things about you, like how dangerous you actually were. It made him sweat. How did you do that? How did you use HIS magic?

"sans? what are you thinking? you're sweating." Sans looked up at his alternate selves in the room, noticing how Papyrus and his alternate selves were looking into the room.

"SANS? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked. "WHERE DID MISS Y/N GO?"

"ah uh..." He may as well tell everyone. He sighed. "she left paps. um... look uh... f-family meeting alright guys?" He watched as all the alternates came back into the room, settling in, staring at him. "so uh... first things first... red, edge, black, mutt... i honestly have... no idea how to feel about you four right now." They all rolled their eyes. "on one hand you totally went against what i asked. you all could have gotten yourselves killed, especially that we all now know that y/n is a mage. and don't-" He held up a hand to Black, who was about to speak. "-you dare say that you would have been able to handle yourselves. you four are... no where near powerful enough to defend yourselves against someone with stats like that. on the other hand... we learned something."

"i don't see why yer suddenly getting anxious again classic." Red said. Sans looked up at him, surprised. "wasn't it your plan to 'befriend' her anyway? so we learned she can use magic. big deal."

"it's a very big deal! especially when she used our magic! no human can do what we do! so... how did she?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE USED OUR MAGIC?" Edge asked.

"the way she left was that she 'ported boss." Red said, to which he received stares from all those who weren't around when you disappeared. "she used my magic, er... our magic... gah, ya know what i mean!" He crossed his arms, huffing.

"how is that possible?" Mutt asked. "it's forbidden magic. only we know it." Sans gave a 'you don't say?' expression.

"now you see my problem." He said.

"SO... WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?" Blue asked. Sans sighed, rubbing a hand against his forehead. "ARE WE... EVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN?"

"that's the thing... you see... i kind of spoke to her last night. i told her that... i really want this to work because... she and frisk seem to be close. and if frisk can trust her... we should be able to trust her." Some of them grumbled. "plus, you know... she just might be able to take everyone back to their own timeline."

" _if_ she can." Stretch said. "we all heard her. unless she knows exactly what she's dealing with, she won't be able to help. so, i suggest you get to making that list she wants sans. the sooner we can get back, the better." Sans sighed. Stretch was right. He didn't know how long his universe would be able to support all the alternates.

"right, right."

"and while you do that, i'm calling the kid. maybe they can shed some light on this situation."

"good idea. everyone else..." Sans stared at all of them, but especially at the four who caused everything. "just... leave y/n alone until we can get to the bottom of this."

"kinda easy to do since we don't even know anything about her, like her place of work or where she lives." Comet said. Sans looked at Red. Now that he knew Red had been eavesdropping for the past week, for all Sans knew, Red did know where you worked and possibly lived. He wouldn't put it past his 'Fell' self to stalk you once he found you. Red caught his gaze, glaring back at him.

"what?"

"nothing."

"ya think i know dontcha? unfortunately i don't know where the little kitten works or lives so i couldn't visit her even if i wanted to." Hearing the slight disappointment in Red's voice confirmed with Sans that he actually did not know anything about you. He let out a sigh and looked at Stretch.

"let me know when frisk gets here."

"will do."

***

**All**

Frisk had arrived at the house of the skeletons. They were there during the accident. Sans asked them to keep everything a secret, in which they agreed. They seemed to know what kind of dangerous situation everyone was in. And even though Frisk was the monster ambassador of this timeline and was the 'good human,' it was still taking Stretch awhile to get used to them. So when he answered the door and saw Frisk, he had to stop himself from flinching.

"heh, hey there kid." He said. "thanks for comin over on such short notice." Stretch then saw how in Frisk's hands was a flower in a flower pot. "ah, i see you brought company." The flower rolled its eyes.

"Oh please. It's not like I want to be here with all you weirdo skeletons." Frisk then proceeded to say that their mother, the queen of all monsters, asked them to take Flowey out for some sun. Stretch shrugged.

"that's fine, as long as he doesn't drag dirt everywhere, heh heh." Flowey groaned and Frisk walked into the house with a giggle, being led into the sitting room, where everyone else was just lounging about. When they all saw Frisk, they all spoke at the same time, causing Frisk to jump. "guys, guys, one thing at a time." Stretch said. They all grumbled and huffed. "pull up a seat kid, this could take awhile." Frisk nodded and plopped themselves next to Papyrus and Blue.

"IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN FRISK!" Papyrus said happily. "AND I SEE YOU BROUGHT FLOWEY! HELLO FRIEND! IT'S BEEN AWHILE!" Flowey just rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you too or whatever." Stretch dug out his phone, shooting Sans a text.

"sans'll be here in a minute. he's busy with something." Frisk nodded, saying their hellos to everyone in the room. They then asked what was so urgent before flinching at everyone's cast away glance, giving a nervous laugh. Before Stretch could say anything, Sans appeared.

"hey there kiddo." He ruffled Frisk's hair before staring at Flowey. "ah... i see you... brought him too." Frisk apologized, explaining themselves once again. Sans shook his head. "nah, i get it kid. just so long as he stays out of trouble.

"Ugh, like I have a choice." Flowey groaned. "So why are we here Smiley? And it better be a for good reason! Frisk and I were supposed to head off to the monster park!"

"pfft! and do what ya weed?" Red laughed. "not like ya can push the kid on a swing or spin them on a tire!" Flowey grumbled and glared at Red.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SMALL TALK!" Edge exclaimed, annoyed. "WE MUST GET TO THE PROBLEM AT HAND! HUMAN!" Frisk jumped and looked at Edge when he slammed his hands on the coffee table in front of him. "TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT YOUR OTHER HUMAN FRIEND!"

"edge!" Sans yelled. Frisk gave them all a confused look, asking about who exactly Edge was talking about. Before Sans could answer, Blue said excitedly,

"ABOUT MISS Y/N!" Sans saw Frisk flinch and look at him.

"yeah uh... there's something we need to discuss-" Frisk interrupted Sans, saying they should have known. "known what kid?" Frisk replied by talking about your stats. How they should've known how everyone would have reacted when they finally realized it. Sans chuckled. "kid... you're a week too late for this conversation." Frisk stared in surprise.

"Wait, wait, wait." Flowey said. "What's going on? Are you all... scared of a human?" There was amusement in his voice. "Oh ho ho! This I gotta hear!"

"SILENCE YOU PATHETIC PLANT!" Black exclaimed. "YOU WOULD BE AFRAID TOO IF YOU SAW THE STATS OF THIS HUMAN-!" Black stopped and coughed, correcting himself. "OF COURSE, I AM NOT AFRAID!"

"Oh suuuure. So, so? Tell me! What kind of human is it? What kind of stats could they possibly have that it could be so bad to scare every single one of you?" The smile on his face annoyed everyone. Frisk asked Flowey to behave, to which he responded by rolling his eyes.

"it's more than just that now." Stretch said, getting Frisk's attention. "so kid, we gotta ask because we all came across something that... well... let's say that if none of us saw it, we wouldn't have believed it." Stretch walked over to Frisk, leaning down to their eye level. "that human woman, y/n... do you know what it is she does and the things she can do?" Frisk fidgeted, all eye lights on them as they were silent.

"frisk..." Sans said, grabbing their attention. "it's alright kid. you can tell us. we kind of already know." Frisk stared before nodding, taking a breath. They started at the beginning.

***

Everyone stared at Frisk as they finished explaining all they knew about you, which actually wasn't much. Just that you were in the city looking for anomalies to take back to their home. Frisk didn't know what kind of magic you used, just that you could use it. Frisk didn't know where you came from, just that you said you traveled a lot, looking for said anomalies. That you came to the city the moment you sensed a shift in the universe. That the shift was the largest one that you had ever felt. And that Frisk agreed to help you look for any anomalies, but of course they didn't say anything about the alternate Sans' and Papyrus'.

Everyone sat back in their seats, pondering everything, but Frisk swore up and down that in the time they've known you, you were a good person trying to help those that were lost. That despite your high LV, you were incapable of actually harming someone intentionally, which made some of the skeletons give Frisk a suspicious look.

"I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE HUMAN." Edge said.

"So, what are her stats?" Flowey asked a little too enthused. "C'mon! Someone tell me! I'm just dying to know!" Flowey received many glares but he didn't care. "What is her LV at? Ten? Fifteen? Ooh, ooh! Is it at twenty?" Flowey was giddy, giggling a little. Before Frisk could tell Flowey to stop, Edge surprisingly spoke up.

"THIRTY FIVE." Flowey's expression shifted drastically. He slowly looked at Edge, surprise and horror on his face.

"What... Did you say?"

"YOU HEARD ME." Flowey stared before looking at Sans.

"He's... Lying." He looked at Frisk. "He's lying. No... No way someone could have..."

"that's what we were saying." Sans said. Frisk could feel the pot shiver. Frisk frowned. Though they were living in the best pacifist timeline for their universe, they still had the memories of things that never actually happened in the underground; bad things. Horrible things. They knew the fear Flowey was feeling, even if he had no idea of the past resets. Frisk then stared in surprise when Flowey snapped at them.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have a death wish?! Do you want to send everyone back to the underground?!"

"easy there flower." Stretch said, receiving a glare. "though we all thought the same thing, we all believe in frisk. they've never been wrong before, so i'm told. so, if the kid trusts this woman, we trust her too... -ish."

"You're all crazy... You're all gonna die. A human mage with an LV of thirty five...? She'll destroy the whole world... And if she really is all that powerful... Then she must have more determination than Frisk. She might have the power of RESET now...! We're all gonna die!"

"chill out ya fuckin' weed." Red said, rolling his eyes. He noticed how all eyes went to him. "the little kitten ain't got no power of RESET."

"and how do you know red?" Sans asked.

"because i saw her soul. she ain't determined like the kid here. her soul was yellow. she's more about justice than determination." Red saw he received many shocked stares. "what?"

"justice? that's..." Sans said.

"for a human with her stats to have justice as her strongest trait..." Stretch said, trailing off.

"she's definitely not lying then..."

"do either one of ya wanna explain what yer mumblin about?" Red asked, irritated. He was obviously hating the way the conversation was going. Everyone was scared of you. Everyone except him. It made them all blind to what you really were; something special. Something only he saw. And he didn't dare say anything. He wanted everyone to either figure it out themselves or be left in the dark, in which that case, he would have you to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Black.

"YES. SHARE WITH THE GROUP WHY DON'T YOU?! WE'RE ALL HERE NOW! STOP KEEPING SECRETS FROM US!" Sans sighed.

"well... considering..." Sans looked at all his alternate selves. "uh, practically all of you except blue and stretch have yet to make it to the surface, you probably don't know much about human souls."

"uh, yer forgettin one thing classic." Red said. "all of us are you. we know about the attributes of human souls."

"yeah but you don't live on the surface. you don't have the knowledge i do now. this timeline has been on the surface for three years. a lot happens in that time, like learning more about human souls than what we had already known." Red grumbled, slumping back in his seat.

"a'ight fine. then tell us what's goin through yer skulls."

"we... can't say just yet." Stretch said. "we'd have to think it over some more. all you guys really have to know is that... i think we really can trust this woman."

"HMPH! YOU ALL CAN GO ON BELIEVING IN THAT FOOLISH NONSENSE ALL YOU LIKE," Edge said. "BUT I AM GOING TO KEEP AN EYE ON THAT HUMAN IF I EVER SEE HER AGAIN AND THEN GLOAT IN ALL OF YOUR FACES WHEN YOU FIND OUT THAT THE MAGE IS ACTUALLY DANGEROUS. SHE MAY SAY SHE CAN GET US ALL BACK TO OUR OWN UNIVERSES, BUT WE HAVE NO PROOF! IF NONE OF US CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET BACK WITHOUT THE MACHINE, PLUS WITH INK UNABLE TO TAKE US ALL BACK, HOW DO WE KNOW THIS WOMAN CAN?"

"I AGREE WITH EDGE." Black said. "I TOO SHALL BE KEEPING AN EYE ON THIS HUMAN. BESIDES, I NEED TO GET HER BACK FOR DARING TO MAKE SUCH HORRIBLE JOKES IN MY PRESENCE!"

"i wouldn't say they were terrible." Red chuckled. "kitten's got game."

“You...” Everyone stared at Flowey. “You're all... crazy.” Frisk patted Flowey's petals, trying to calm him. He didn't do anything. He just took it. “Unless there's more business... we should get going Frisk.” Frisk looked at Sans, who nodded.

“it's fine kiddo. we got our answers.” They nodded back and hopped off the couch, bidding everyone a farewell before heading towards the door, where Stretch stopped them by grabbing their shoulders.

“hey, kid. quick question.” Frisk looked up at him. He had his phone out. “by any chance, do you happen to have her number?” Frisk nodded before giving an uncertain look, saying that you probably wouldn't like it if they handed out your phone number. Stretch chuckled.

“no offense kid, but considering you now know what we're up against, don't you think it would be wise for at least one of us to have her number? i mean... she just might be our ticket home kid.” Frisk pondered before nodding. Stretch did have a point. Frisk took out their phone and showed him your number, to which he quickly copied and put away. “heh, thanks kid. be careful out there, yeah?” Frisk nodded and headed out the door, Flowey looking back at Stretch solemnly before the door closed. Stretch sighed.

“here we go...”

***

**Blue**

Blue was absolutely giddy. From the moment he met you, he knew there was something about you, but since he wasn't exactly sure about what it was, all he could do was just keep it to himself. Sure you had a poor sense of humor like his brother and all of his other alternates but... he still liked you. And then when he heard that you were actually a mage, a human that could use magic, he was ecstatic. He knew there was something special about you! Although... that didn't seem to fulfill the nagging in his soul. There was something else about you that he couldn't place. Of course... he did get a little scared when he heard about your stats. How... dangerously high they were. But you seemed like a good person! And if Frisk, the monster ambassador, saw you as an ally, then you were okay in Blue's book!

After Frisk had left, everyone was left to their own devices. Blue went up to his brother. Stretch was someone Blue always confided in, especially after landing in this different universe. It was so new, so different. Very exciting. But also a little frightening. Blue didn't know when or if they could ever go back to their world, back to his friends. But then his hope rose when he heard you could take them back! Even though... you said the chances were slim. But it was still a better chance than waiting for all the alternate Sans', plus Stretch, to fix up the machine that brought them to the universe in the first place.

“HEY BRO!” Blue said cheerfully. He watched as Stretch quickly put away his phone.

“oh, 'sup bro?”

“HEH! EVERYTHING! I MEAN... CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? A MAGE! AND SHE COULD TAKE US HOME!”

“might be able to bro. i know you weren't in the room but she sure gave red an earful.”

“BUT I MEAN... IT'S STILL A CHANCE.” Stretch chuckled.

“yeah. still a chance.”

“SO... WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?” Stretch shrugged.

“dunno. we just have to wait until sans finishes that list. then we gotta deliver it.” Blue gasped.

“OOH! WHY DON'T WE DO IT?” He gestured to himself and Stretch, who chuckled again.

“aw, c'mon bro. i know the real reason you want to do the delivery. you just wanna see where she works. you kept talking about it non-stop since you met the woman.”

“IT'S NO FAIR THAT YOU KNOW WHERE SHE WORKS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TAKE PICTURES OF THE PLACE! SHE SAID IT WAS CUTE PAPS! CUTE!” Stretch chuckled.

“meh, it's alright.” Blue stomped, puffing his cheekbones and crossing his arms. “bro stop, you're too old to pout.”

“THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DOES NOT POUT!” He said, hands on his hips, face turned, nasal cavity in the air. Stretch chuckled again.

“alright, alright. when sans is done with the list, you and i can go and visit her.” Blue put on a big smile and giggled.

“AWESOME!” Stretch chuckled before tilting his head.

“did you... need something by any chance bro?” Blue gave him a confused look before remembering.

“OH YEAH! BUT UH...” He looked around before lowering his voice. “I Would Rather We Talk... Privately. I Just... Don't Wanna Freak The Others Out.”

“yeah, sure bro.” Stretch opened the door, walking out and towards the large outdoor patio at the side of the villa. Stretch sat in a chair, digging into his hoodie's pocket and pulling out a lollipop and popping it between his teeth. Blue hated it when Stretch smoked. At least he had the decency to not do start a light around Blue anymore. If he already had one going, Blue would allow him to finish it and stop him from lighting another. “so, what's up?”

“Well...” Blue fidgeted with his gloves. “It's About Y/n.”

“ah. ya worried?”

“K-Kind Of... I Mean... She Seemed So Nice And... Paps I Can't Explain It But... I Just Really Trust Her, Despite What Edge And Black Think.” Stretch stared as Blue continued. “Can I Tell You Something Paps?”

“of course bro. you can tell me anything.”

“Well... I've Had This... Feeling... Ever Since I Met Her I Knew She Was Special. I Just Would Never Have Believed That She Was Actually A Mage!” He said with a smile. Stretch stared in silence, making Blue shift uncomfortably. “Uh... Paps?”

“ever since you met her huh? well, you did always have an eye for seeing something in others that they couldn't bro. it's what makes you so cool.” Blue grinned happily, hands on his hips and standing proudly.

“MWEH HEH HEH! I KNOW RIGHT?!” He then stopped and gave Stretch an uncertain look. “But... Still Bro. Even After Learning All Of That... I Still Feel Like... I'm Missing Something.” Stretch stared before chuckling and shrugging.

“i'm sure you'll figure it out eventually bro. you always do.” Blue gave a smile and nod.

“Yeah. You're Right. I'll Find Out Eventually. Thanks For Hearing Me Out Paps!”

“it's what brothers do.” He said with a shrug. “so, what are you going to do now?” Blue gave a smug smirk and chuckle, like he had the perfect plan, and placed his hands on his hips.

“I'M GOING TO THE HUMAN LIBRARY!” He declared, proud of himself. “SURELY THEY HAVE SOME KIND OF INFORMATION ABOUT MAGES THERE!” Stretch chuckled.

“just be careful bro.” Blue gave his signature laugh before bounding off. He wanted to know everything about mages, now that he knew you were one. He wondered how interested in monster magic you were. Maybe he would be able to show you his magic!

***

**Stretch**

Stretch watched as his brother happily bounced away and when he was out of sight, he groaned. He wrapped up the sucker he had in his mouth with its wrapping before pulling out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it. He took a deep breath in before exhaling heavily, smoke going everywhere.

 _I knew it._ He thought to himself. He didn't know how to feel. He felt it too, the thing his brother was trying to describe to him just moments ago. The moment he met you and saw your genuine smile... but he wasn't sure of himself as fear clouded his judgment of you when he saw your stats. He groaned. He should have known. The look on Red's face when he saw your picture on his phone and the way he acted while you were practically being interrogated... Red knew too. And he knew it wouldn't be long until the others drifted out of their own fear and saw it. But it confused Stretch. If Blue and Red felt that way... why did he? It was impossible for someone to have... unless maybe... it wasn't.

But that thought made Stretch sigh. Even if it was possible... he knew nothing could happen. After all, this wasn't his timeline and he didn't know how long he would be here. Still... the least he could do was make you aware of what you were to everyone, especially since there were still other alternates whom you haven't met yet... and they were very dangerous. It didn't matter if you were a mage or a regular human... there was a high chance that you could get into danger.


	8. Chapter 8: Skeletal Point Of View PT 4

**Stretch**

After learning that he had swiped your phone number from Frisk, Sans asked Stretch for it as well. And Stretch understood. Sans and him were on many of the same levels. Sans handed Stretch a folded piece of paper.

“this is the list.” He said, a little nervous.

“wow. can't believe it took you three days to come up with it.” Sans flinched.

“i uh... added more details... to help.” Stretch opened the paper and stared, whistling as he read through.

“wooow. you even added the ones that aren't even a problem. though, are these notes really necessary?”

“i was just trying to clear up the names for her.”

“uh huh...” Stretch sighed and folded it back up, shoving it in his pockets.

“plus i uh... had to deal with... some of the others. word's gotten out.” That made Stretch tense.

“... what do they know?” He asked, suspicious.

“thankfully nothing much. i forgot how nightmare feeds on negative feelings and thoughts and all of us being afraid of y/n almost summoned him fully.”

“so...”

“all they know is that there is a human that could help take everyone back to their timelines. of course... i'm sure you can guess who was all against that thought.” The two sighed.

“i really hope they don't give us too much trouble. guess we have no choice but start thinking kindly of our little mage, not that it won't be a problem. she seems to be okay for now. speaking of...” Stretch gave Sans a curious and questioning look. “now that you've had a few days to think things over... what do you think of her?” Sans looked at him, confused.

“what do i...? uh... i guess she's okay. she'll definitely be a big help.”

“... is that all?”

“what do you mean?” Stretch sighed and shrugged it all off. It was obvious to him that Sans didn't feel that connection towards you yet.

“eh, nothing. nevermind. welp, i'll take my leave. i'm takin' blue with me since he won't stop buggin me to go and see the cafe. later.”

***

**Sans**

**Stretch:**

_So, anyone up to grab a bite to eat at that cafe y/n works at? She's gonna be our waitress. Just ask Sans to get ya to the location._

Sans stared at the text. Not only was it sent to him but it was sent to the others that lived in the villa; at least, to those who knew more about you than others. It wasn't until literally ten seconds later that Sans got bombarded in the living room by Red and Papyrus.

“CAN WE SANS?! CAN WE?!” Papyrus asked excitedly. “I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE WHERE SHE WORKS!”

“yeah classic! take us!” He held up his hands.

“whoa, whoa, guys!” He then heard a scoff and looked to see Black and Mutt off a bit ways away.

“RIDICULOUS. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO TO SOME RINKY-DINK, LOW CLASS CAFE? I BET THE FOOD IS TERRIBLE AND I BET THAT IT CLAIMS TO BE 'MONSTER FRIENDLY' BUT IN FACT IT'S JUST LIKE THE OTHERS! POOR SERVICE AND TERRIBLE MANNERS!” Black scoffed. Sans caught Red staring at Black.

“dude, all those restaurants were monster friendly. they couldn't help it that you were just a big pain in the ass the entire time because you kept bitchin' about the food.” Sans sighed as Black got mad. He then noticed Comet and Cepheus walk into the room.

“hey- ohhh... uh... are we... interrupting something?” Comet asked. Sans shook his head.

“not really. what's up?”

“OH, WELL... WE RECEIVED STRETCH'S MESSAGE BUT... WELL... WE'RE STILL UNSURE.” Sans gave a chuckle, ignoring the obvious fight that was now happening between Red and Black.

“and that's totally okay.” He said to them. “we're all still unsure ourselves. just... baby steps ya know? still, it wouldn't hurt to at least know her a little bit.”

“yeah, you're right.” Comet said. “i mean, if she's gonna get us home, the least we can do is thank her in some way.”

“if she can. remember, all of this is riding on the 'if' factor.”

“UM, BROTHER?” Sans looked up at Papyrus, who was staring at the scene behind him. “MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP THEM NOW?” Sans looked behind and groaned to see Red had Black in a headlock with Mutt on his back.

“guys!” He saw them stop and stare at him, glares on their faces. “seriously guys? to be honest i don't have to take you guys anywhere.” Red dropped Black and threw Mutt over his shoulder before marching up to Sans.

“ey! it's not fair that you an' stretch can see the kitten whenever you want but we can't!”

“PFEH! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO?!” Black said. “SHE'S A DANGEROUS BEING!”

“because she's...!” Red stopped and stared before turning angrily, grumbling something.

“i think he likes the lil darlin.” Mutt said, standing by Black's side. Sans watched as Red... blushed, though he was sure it was in embarrassment. It didn't really matter much to Sans who Red liked or didn't like. Sans had come to terms that this version of himself... was a bit of an animal at times; flirting with females, humans and monsters alike, though mostly human women. And what was worse was when he acted on it. The last thing Sans needed was for an alternate version to get attached to a universe that wasn't even theirs. That was the only thing he cared about. Well, that and making sure none of the more... dangerous alternates disrupted his timeline by doing things they weren't supposed to.

“and you know m'lord, i just had a thought.” Everyone looked at Mutt as he whispered something to Black, and Sans did not the smug look that was plastered on Black's face.

“YOU MAKE AN EXCELLENT POINT. VERY WELL THEN!” Black pointed to Sans in the most demanding way possible. “YOU WILL TAKE US TO THE HUMAN'S CAFE!” Sans groaned. He knew that if he refused to go he wouldn't hear the end of it.

“fine.” He finally said. He felt a hand on each of his shoulders and when he looked, he saw it was Comet and Cepheus.

“good luck dude, you're gonna need it.” Comet said. Sans sighed.

“thanks...”

***

**Black**

Ever since he saw your stats he had been afraid of you, but he refused to let anyone else know, lest he would look like a coward. He wasn't a coward. He was The Malevolent Sans after all! All the monsters in the underground feared him! ...But he was no longer in the underground. He was on the surface. A place where no one seemed to take him seriously, not even his counterparts. At first he was annoyed not only at that fact, but also at the fact that out of all the alternates that appeared... he was the shortest. But now... he's just annoyed at everything.

When he first saw your picture on Stretch's phone he couldn't shake the feeling like he knew you from somewhere, despite never having seen you before. And the fact Stretch and Sans considered you a threat made him laugh at the time. He didn't think that way anymore. Now, he had to be on guard. He didn't care what Sans, Stretch and Frisk said about you being someone safe to be around, he had to make sure he was the one to come out on top if something happened. So when his brother made the comment that you would technically become his personal servant for the remainder of your working shift, he smirked at the thought.

Payback. Payback for making him feel like a cowardice baby-bones. Payback for having a terrible sense of humor like the rest of his alternates and his brother. Payback... for giving him mixed emotions?

 _Wait, What?_ He shook himself out of his thoughts when you arrived at the table, a smile on your face. But Black could tell it was forced. But what got his attention was what you were wearing. Your uniform was... pink. A pastel pink. And the apron that was around you was a light red. You looked... not threatening. And then you spoke.

“Hello everyone. And how are we doin' today? Sorry for the wait. It's the lunch rush after all." Before anyone could answer, Red spoke.

“damn kitten. lookin' good.” That irked Black for some reason. Why? You then handed out the small, pocket sized menus from your apron, passing them out to everyone. Black rolled his eyes and scoffed as he took it from you, looking over the options. He couldn't help but admire the way the menu look. Though, some of the food options were far from what he would have wanted. He noticed there was a back and flipped it. He then was startled when he heard laughter. He looked up, seeing your face. He then laughed. You looked terrified, disgusted. Then he heard Blue and Papyrus start to scold.

“YOU GUYS!” Blue said. “YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND TO EVERY RESTAURANT DOING THAT KIND OF THING! LOOK AT POOR Y/N!”

“HONESTLY SANS, YOU KNOW BETTER!” Papyrus scolded. Black saw the relief on your face when the two did so, smiling at them. He stared. That was a genuine smile. Why was it bothering him that it wasn't aimed at him? You then let out a small, obvious fake laugh.

“Haha everyone. That was very funny. Now then, what would you all like to drink?” Frisk spoke up first, asking for a root beer. He watched you jot it down on your notepad. He looked back at the menu. The drink selection was... decent. It wasn't just carbonated soda they served. There were teas, juices, coffee.

“this place got any alcohol dollface?” Red asked. Black looked up only to snicker at your expression and coming sentence.

“I'm sorry Red. I don't know if you've noticed but this is a _family and pet friendly cafe._ ” You emphasized, keeping your smile, though sounding a little threatening. “All the drinks we provide are on the menu.” He liked that tone in your voice. The tone that you were done dealing with everyone's bullshit. He looked back at the menu before groaning.

“NOTHING HERE LOOKS EVEN REMOTELY UP TO MY STANDARDS!” Black exclaimed, dropping the menu. “I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE AGREED TO COME HERE!”

“because m'lord you wanted to see the little darlin' in action and punish her for the other day by making her your servant for the day.” Mutt said. That's right. Black wasn't here for the food. He was here for you. He grinned a wicked grin, looking at you. You looked horrified.

“AH YES. I REMEMBER NOW. I'LL JUST TAKE A WATER SERVANT!”

“i'll take a water too.” Mutt said.

“Of. Course.” Black chuckled, the strain in your voice obvious.

_THAT WILL TEACH YOU SERVANT! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE NOT TO BE MESSED WITH!_

“knock it off you guys.” Sans said. Black glared at Sans, who shook it off. “it was one thing to joke about the drinks. it's another to harass someone while they're working.” He looks at you, apologetic. “sorry y/n.” You let out a sigh, dropping your fake smile before giving Sans a genuine one. That irked Black again. That wasn't fair.

“It's alright.” You take a breath. “I can obviously see you all are just playing. Now, what would you like?” When everyone said their drinks, you walked off. Black was able to see the back of your uniform. The shirt you wore had lighter pink ruffles going around all the bottom of your shirt and they bounced as you walked away, bringing attention to you.

“Mutt...” He uttered quietly to his brother. He felt him lean down to listen to whatever he had to say. “Tell Me... Does The Human Seem A Little... Different?”

“what do you mean m'lord?”

“I Can't Place My Finger On It But...” He was silent as he looked over the menu once again. He stared at the choices, one of them popping out more than the others. “... It's Nothing. Nevermind.”

“if you say so. so, anything seem appealing to you?”

“... Yes.” He placed the menu down, elbow in the table and his skill in his hand, sliding the menu over to Mutt, his finger pointed on what he wanted. “I Want That.”

“as you wish m'lord.” Black looked towards the way you went. You were moving back and forth between tables on the inside and outside. The 'lunch rush', as you put it, was definitely giving you a run for your money, but you seemed to be doing fine. His thoughts were interrupted when Red said in a joking, yet serious matter,

“so, who's gonna pay fer this?” To which he received many groans and stares.

***

**Sans**

It wasn't as bad as he thought. You were actually able to keep up with both them and the lunch rush. Of course, Sans wouldn't have blamed you if you were unable to keep up. From what he remembered from Stretch, you were only working as a waitress in this cafe for three months. Just barely enough time to start to acclimate everything as normal. He couldn't help but give groans and glares when Red, Black and Mutt were doing everything in their power to harass not only you, but another waitress who took over for you when you went on break.

They should have left when they were all finished, but he knew better. His alternates wouldn't leave without a fight. After all, they were more here to see you than actually eat here. You approached the table, smile on your face, though... to Sans it looked forced. You must have been tired and he didn't blame you.

“Is everything okay guys?” You asked. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“ya tryin' to hurry us out doll?” Red asked. Sans saw him eyeing you. “what's the rush?”

“No, no. Of course not. There's no rush.”

 _if that's not a lie, i don't know what is._ Sans thought, taking a sip out of his drink.

“i think she wants us out of here.” Mutt said. You shake your head and hands.

“No really! You take as long as you want. Of course, my shift will be ending in about half an hour-”

“THEN WE'LL LEAVE THEN!” Black proclaimed. “YOU ARE STILL OUR SERVANT.” Sans would've smacked Black if it wasn't for the fact they were in a public place plus he was on the other end of the table.

“I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR SO LONG!” Blue exclaimed, surprised.

“time flies when you're hangin out with friends.” Stretch said. Everyone made some kind of agreeing noise, exchanging smiles with each other, though, Sans felt differently.

“so kitten,” Red said, getting your attention and his... Why was that irking him? He gave you a sly grin. “you workin' tomorrow?” He saw you flinch only to groan and pinch the bridge of your nose, your smile gone.

“Look, guys... I like... some of you... to some extent. But I mean... I'm so... nauseous right now. I really feel like I'm going to hurl if I have to spend my last half hour with you guys.” He noticed how some of them gave you a confused look.

“what a way to lose a tip.” Mutt said. You groan.

“You guys remember what I said right? How when you all are together you have an overwhelming scent of citrus?” They all flinched.

 _that's right. god i'm such an idiot._ Sans mentally facepalmed himself. Of course. You were overwhelmed.

“Yeah. Well I've been doing my best but I honestly, cannot, for the love of God, be around you guys anymore today.”

“s-sorry about that y/n.” Sans said. You sighed.

“It's... fine. Just... next time? I can only handle at least two anomalies, max at three. Alright? I don't mind if you guys come and visit but remember that this is my job and I can't exactly have a conversation with you all when I'm working.” They all looked down at their drinks. You sigh and lay a hand on Frisk's head, who looks up at you, curious.

“You and I are gonna have a talk later about handing out my phone number.” They gave an awkward laugh, apologizing.

“wait, who has yer phone number?” Red asked, surprised before looking, or rather glaring, at everyone at the table. He hear you groan as him, Blue and Stretch held up their phones, making everyone else complain. He stared at Blue.

_stretch must've given it to him._

“I DEMAND TO ALSO HAVE THE HUMAN'S PHONE NUMBER!” Black demanded.

“oh no ya don't ya shrimp!” Red growled. “you would just end up harassin' her! she ain't yer servant black!”

“WELL THE HUMAN IS NOT YOUR PET, RED!”

“i never called her my pet ya idiot!”

“THEN STOP CALLING HER ONE!” Sans sighed and groaned. He was not going to sit here and listen to the two of them complain for the next half hour. He watched as you walked away, obviously exhausted.

“guys? guys!” He watched as everyone stopped and looked at him as he took out his wallet. “let's at least leave our pay and tips.” Red and Black mumbled and everyone else took out their wallets, placing down what they owed as well as tips. Sans flinched a little when almost everyone overdid their tip to you. Don't him wrong, you deserved it but... still. It seemed a little much. He wondered how you would perceive the large amount. When it was all accounted for Sans stood from the table, getting everyone's attention. “so, we should probably get out of here.”

“sans has a point.” Stretch said. “we're all too much for her right now.”

“well i'm not leavin'.” Red huffed.

“ME EITHER.” Black said, crossing his arms. Sans and Stretch looked at each other before sighing.

“i'll give you her number.” Stretch said. That sentence made Red and Black perk up before staring at the table in thought... and then suddenly getting up.

“MUTT! WE'RE LEAVING!” Black announced, walking around everyone and out the door, Mutt following behind.

“whatever, i'll see ya all later at the house anyway.” Red said before teleporting away. Sans let out a huge sigh of relief, collapsing back in his chair. Stretch chuckled before saying to Blue and Papyrus,

“c'mon guys, let's get going. we can thank y/n later for the service.” The three of them got up and happily walked out, leaving Sans with Frisk, who gave him a smile.

“welp kid, wanna head out?” Frisk asked if the both of them could wait for you. Frisk wanted to walk you home, make sure you were okay. Sans chuckled and nodded. “sure thing kid. but, let's wait outside yeah? don't want to hog up this table anymore.” They nodded in agreement and sat at an outdoor table, waiting for you. As they did, Sans went into thought. Would you even allow him to follow you to your home? After all, it was clear that you regretted having everyone else know where you worked.

 _yeah, maybe it would be for the better. though, i wouldn't put it passed stretch if he already knew where you lived. man's good with computers that's for sure._ He didn't even noticed that he had dozed off until Frisk was shaking him awake.

“ah, sorry kid. guess i'm a little _bone_ tired. everyone was quite a handful.” Frisk gave a giggle, nodding. Sans stretched out and stood from his seat, only to see you walking out with a look of annoyance on your face. When you looked at him and Frisk though, it went away. He waved to you.

“heh, heya.”

“Hey. What's up? Where's everyone else?” You asked, looking around.

“they went on ahead.” He replied. Frisk then asked if it would be alright to walk you home. You give them a smile. “Thanks Frisk but I have some errands to run first. Besides, I don't need to walk anymore.” The smile on Sans' face dropped a little.

“yeah. speaking of that...” He saw the look on your face, like you knew what was coming.

“Ah. Guess you would want an explanation.”

“i mean, don't get me wrong. you left all of us quite shocked when you pulled your little disappearing act. and we all now know that you indeed are a mage and can use magic but...” He hesitated. How was he going to word this?

“What?” You looked genuinely curious. He took a breath.

“what concerns me is how you used that specific teleportation magic.” You stared, confused. “you see... that ability you used can only be used by me. it's unique to only me. so... how do you know it?” You stared at him before giving a smile, the sentence following making his spine shiver and his smile fall a bit more.

“Oh. It's unique? That makes it all the more interesting.”

“look buddy, you don't know what kind of magic you're messing with.” He warned. “just... tell me how you did it. how you got it.” He noticed how uncomfortable Frisk was.

“Alright, alright. But... let's walk.” They nodded and started following you. “So, I have a pretty unique power myself. Something only one in every ten thousand mages can receive. It's called 'Copy.' And as it the name goes, I can copy any magic I see or experience. So, the whole 'attacking everyone in the alley' thing? I used your blue magic that you used on me to pin them to that wall. And the teleportation? I picked it up when Red teleported me to your home.” Sans STARED. You were definitely more than he thought you would be. You... copied magic. That was unheard of.

“I've even been reading up on monster magic. Interesting stuff. I know it's far fetched to ask for such a thing but I hope to experience more of it, to add to my knowledge and arsenal of attacks-” He had to stop your sentence.

“w-whoa, whoa hey!” He freaked. He was starting to sweat. He really didn't want to start thinking that Edge and Black were right, that you indeed dangerous. “y-you can't just be using your powers to copy whatever you want and get into fights.”

“Well duh.” He stared, a bit surprised. “I didn't say I would voluntarily get into fights. I mean as a way of self defense. I may hunt down anomalies so I can transport them back to their worlds but... not all anomalies are friendly. They can get very hostile. And usually when they're hostile... they're bad news, which makes my job difficult.” He didn't like the way you said that.

“what do you mean?” He asked, suddenly on guard, suspicious of you. Then you... ignore him, looking forward instead of at him.

“I've also read up a little more on how monsters perceive souls.”

_okay, where are you going with this...?_

“I finally understand why everyone was so upset with me when I didn't understand what my stats were. All of you feared me because you saw my 'Level Of Violence' and 'Execution Points.' I finally understood your warning. And it makes sense that you would want to do everything to keep Frisk safe.” He watched as you patted Frisk's head like some kind of animal and they look up at you, concerned. “They're a great kid who shouldn't be associated with... violent people.” You look at him and his sockets were narrowed.

“But I can assure you, despite what my LV and EXP show... I'm not a violent person.”

_we'll see won't we?”_

“so then how did you get that much?” You sighed.

“You see... my job entitles me to do one of two things; either carefully guide the anomaly back to their world... or eliminate them if they are found to be a major threat to both worlds.” Sans stiffened. “And trust me when I say... I've dealt with a lot of threats.” He glares at you but you didn't seem to perturbed by it. “So as long as none of the other anomalies that I haven't met yet are too much of a danger... I'll try my best to send them all back peacefully.”

“you can't just do that.” He growled. “you're not their judge, jury and executioner. they exist for a reason. it's not your place to determine whether they live or die.” He was really agitated now.

“Hmm... is that your way of telling me that some of your alternates are indeed going to be a threat to both their world and this one?” He stared, silent.

_don't you dare have those kinds of thoughts. i will not let you hurt anyone._

“Look Sans...” He looks at you. “I'll make a promise to you. So long as nothing is provoked between me and the rest of the anomalies that are indeed deemed hostile... I promise to not hurt them.” He scoffed, shaking his head.

“heh... a promise... right.” The doubt was clear in his voice. He groaned internally.

_i hate promises._

“I mean it. And you know, if it wasn't for the fact that I was outnumbered four-to-one when I got trapped in the alley I would have-”

“don't. finish. that sentence.” His magic flared at that sentence. He was glaring at you with his left eye blazing blue, his right socket empty. He didn't want to intimidate you, but all this sudden talk of having to 'take care' of hostiles left him no choice. But... you didn't flinch. You weren't scared at this act. He was a little confused when you looked... unamused, sighing at his actions.

“I was gonna say that if I wasn't outnumbered I would have gotten away without resorting to magic defense.” He glared a little longer before snuffing out his magic, eye lights returning to both sockets. “Like I said, I'm not a violent person.”

“hmph...” He huffed.

 _yeah... right... i'll believe it when i see it..._ He internally sighed. He shouldn't be acting like this. He should believe your word, believe in Frisk. If he didn't, then everyone could end up in danger. He needed to be positive. He couldn't let the others know what was going on, for their safety. His thoughts were interrupted when you suddenly looked at him, saying,

“I think that would make a certain skeleton uncomfortable.” He blinked. What did he just miss? He rolled his eye lights a little in annoyance. He should have been paying attention. “But I'll be happy to show and tell on our next meet up!” Sans saw Frisk smile and you... giggled. Genuine happiness. That sound... the way you looked at that moment... Made him calm. But then... you ruined it by stopping suddenly.

“Well, I should get going. I got a lot of things to do. I'll see you guys later.”

“w-wait what?” He stared confused before staring in shock as you ducked into a nearby alley and... teleported. He let out an agitated groan. He then took out his phone and clicked your contact, quickly typing.

**Sans:**

_You need to stop doing that. I told you that you have no idea what kind of magic you're dealing with. It can get dangerous and the last thing any of us need is a megalomaniac human mage. You should keep to walking and public transportation anyway. You'll not only give yourself away but give US away, and we can't let that happen._

He put away his phone and sighed, rubbing a hand over his skull. He then looked when Frisk tugged on his sleeve.

“ah uh... sorry kid.” They were staring in surprise at him. They seemed really impressed in seeing your magic... and he didn't like that because it wasn't your magic, it was his. Forbidden void magic. He needed to tell you the dangers of it... but he preferred it if it was in person, though he highly doubted that you would listen to him. “yeah that uh... that was crazy, seeing her disappear like that...” He said to Frisk, continuing to walk along. “but uh... you know kid... even though she can use magic, it's still kind of dangerous-” He was interrupted by Frisk's huff. He stared as Frisk said that they thought he trusted them.

“i-i do kid, i really do trust you. it's just... hear me out kid. yeah she can use magic but... kid the magic she copied isn't human magic. it's monster magic, which is totally different. who knows what kind of side effects it could have on her. are ya seein' my concern kid?” Frisk gave a concerned look and nod, saying they understood. They apologized to him for assuming. He chuckled. “it's alright kid. i don't blame you. but uh... seriously. i have a feeling she wouldn't want to agree to meet with me if i asked her. so i was thinking... do you think you could ask her to met up with you sometime later? only, instead of you going, i'll be going. i know she'll listen to you.”

Frisk pondered, the concern on their face growing. They said they didn't want to have you mad at them for lying to them. “i know kid but... it's for her own safety. you understand that right? and she'll have to understand it too.” Frisk looked up at him, unsure, before nodding. He gave a sigh of relief. “thanks kid.” Frisk asked when he wanted to meet with you. “uh... you know... i'm gonna have to get back to you on that.” He really did need to prepare himself. The last thing he wanted was for you turn your back on him, not listening to him, or worse, you copying more of his magic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, please note that I did a bunch of research as, even though I do indeed like Undertale and its fandoms, I honestly didn't know much about all the AU's out there except from reading comics and stories made by the community. All the 'notes' in this chapter are what I have come to conclude about the AU's and its characters I plan on involving in the story after doing my research. Please enjoy!

It was weird. The only time any of the skeletons bothered you was over text now, with the occasional call. It had been a week since they all visited you at the cafe, never once seeing, or smelling, them again. During that time, you did your research after work and on your day off and you did it all at the monster library, because let's face it, that would be too much to drag back to your apartment, and you made sure to miss nothing. Every little question you had, you wrote it down and looked for the answer later in a different book.

Most of your information came from the monster library and it's books, obviously. After all, monsters have only been on the surface for three years. You weren't surprised that there wasn't much information on them on the internet. And even then, some of the books didn't answer your questions, in which you would oh-so casually text one of the skeletons, majorly either Blue or Stretch, sometimes Sans, in which they would happily replied to you, answering your questions.

You learned a lot, and you were grateful. You learned that a monster's physical form wasn't actually all that physical, but was more magical. That their physical forms were actually conjured up by their magic in a way that fit the soul's personality. When it came down to it, all monsters were actually just magical, white, upside-down hearts with very strong feelings. And you found that amazing.

You learned that because they were more in tune with their feelings and magic, they were actually more in tuned with the universe, allowing them to sense whenever their own soulmate was nearby. A soulmate; a being whose soul is destined to be with another; two beings who, when they find each other, get the feeling of being complete. You never really thought that kind of thing existed. Although, with the rate you've been constantly traveling, you never really had a chance to get to know anybody. It was always on to finding the next anomaly.

You wondered if you even had one, for as you read on in the book, you saw it was rare for a monster to actually find their soulmate in their lives, that a majority of the monsters went their whole life without finding that one person who made them feel complete, but that didn't mean they still couldn't fall in love and make a family. And that made you wonder more... Was the reason most monsters never found their soulmate was because... their soulmate was actually human, living on the surface? It was a most likely possibility because once upon a time, monsters and humans did at one point live peacefully amongst each other before they were forced under the mountain.

You shook your head and sighed. That was always such a terrible thought. As far you knew, no one knew why monsters were forced underground, except that it was done in fear. Humans feared the monsters. Not even when you were growing up, learning about your heritage and your powers, have you ever heard the reason why monsters were forced under the mountain. Of course, that did make you think though... surely not every single monster was forced under the mountain. That was impossible. If you had to have guessed, there had to have been as many monsters as there were humans way back then. So... what happened to the others all over the world? Your best guess was that they were in hiding, considering once those under the mountain were free, monster anomalies showed up unexpectedly on your radar.

You found it sad whenever you had to take care of a hostile monster. The way they instantly turned to dust and the way their soul shattered... it was heart breaking to you. When that thought came to you though, you were reminded of something important. Your stats. You still didn't know how to see them. You still had no idea how the some of the anomalies were able to see them without an encounter. As you read, the only way a monster can see another monster's stats was through an encounter or directly looking at an exposed soul. An encounter; a place or different plane of existence where whatever happens in the space, stays in the space. Where no stray attacks could leave the boundary and harm those nearby. That actually sounded pretty handy but... you had no idea how to perform one. You pondered. Maybe Red could show you again.

And then the thought of exposing your soul came to your mind. How the heck were you supposed to do that? When Red pulled out your soul, you were amazed. Sure, you were a mage. You were more in tuned with your soul than a majority of humans, but you never once were shown or told how to look at your soul. You didn't even know that souls could be more than one color.

Yours was yellow. Red said yellow meant 'justice.' That made you curious enough to research soul colors. Turned out, it was something only humans could have. As far as research on human souls went, there was a total of seven colors recorded. So you did more research on your soul color, only to find that it fit you to a 'T' in many areas. There were just so many more questions and not enough information. It upset you a little, but you understood. After all, it's only been three years.

***

It was currently late evening. Eight thirty six pm to be exact. You were busy with your nose in another book when your phone went off. You looked only to immediately sit up. It was from Frisk, and when Frisk texted, you made that your top priority.

**Frisk:**

_Hey y/n! I know we settled on meeting next week but... would it be okay if I saw you this week instead? Like... tomorrow?_

You stared. It wasn't the first time Frisk moved a date on you, and you didn't blame them. They were monster ambassador for Ebott City plus they were still just a kid. They still had school to get through. You looked at your phone's calendar. It would be Saturday tomorrow. You had tomorrow off. You smile and text Frisk back.

**You:**

_Sure! I have tomorrow off so it all works out. Just make sure you have all of your ambassador duties done though._

You went back to reading your book. You were just getting into the subject of how monsters had their own unique type of magic. And that made you think back to what Sans said. You had copied a type of magic that could only be done by him, and his alternates but they were still him. But he said it was dangerous. That you shouldn't use it. Why? Why was it dangerous? It was just teleportation. If anything, he should have warned you more on BLUE attacks than teleporting. You read more about BLUE attacks. That it was more than just the manipulation of gravity on a person's soul. If any monster was able to use BLUE attacks, they literally had complete control over a person's soul and body, which explained the day you met Red, Edge, Black and Mutt. One of them BLUE'd your soul and controlled you into entering that alley.

You shivered. It was actually a really scary thought. If it weren't for the fact they were just as scared as you were, you would have thought for sure that you were gonna die. Your phone went off.

**Frisk:**

_Oh, perfect! Think we can meet at Monster District? And don't worry, everything is already taken care of!_

You stared in surprise. Monster District? You learned in your three months of living in the city that Monster District was actually just a name of a famous plot of land in the middle of the city where monsters showed their heritage to the public from things they brought with them from under the mountain, telling the history of monsters during their time under the mountain. It was like an open-air museum. You always did want to go there but you always made an excuse to yourself, the ever most popular excuse being to find the anomalies and send them home.

You then groaned. You never really did give a second glace at the list Stretch gave you a week ago. To be honest with yourself, you completely forgot about it. You were more focused on learning more about monsters than dealing with the obvious threat that is the anomalies that are putting strain on the universe. You sighed. No... they weren't a threat. At least... the ones you met weren't. You text Frisk back.

**You:**

_Wow. Monster District huh? I've never been there before. I think it sounds like a great idea. What time do you want to meet?_

You place your phone and the book down and head over to your computer desk, shuffling through the mess of research and papers before finding the folded list. You grab it and sit back on the couch and before you can open it, your phone goes off.

**Frisk:**

_Really? You haven't been? Well in that case, I think you'll love it! Does noon-ish sound alright?_

**You:**

_Yep! Sounds good! We can even have lunch together! See you tomorrow! Good night Frisk!_

You set your phone down and stare at the folded list. You remember the first glance you took of it. It was overwhelming to say the least. There were a lot of names and side notes. It was amazing that Sans or Stretch was able to fit it all on one paper. With a breath, you open the note. You noticed that it was separated by a line in the middle. You decided to start with the list on the top half. You stare at the first 'sentence' on the first line.

**Universe Name:** **'Fell'**

**Alternates:** **Sans (Red), Papyrus (Edge)**

**Notes:**

***Papyrus (Edge) is head of The Royal Guard, also goes by 'The Great and Terrible Papyrus'**

***Sans (Red) is basically second in command**

***Universe of 'Fell' still trapped in the underground**

***Motto of universe of 'Fell' is 'kill or be killed'**

***Universe of 'Fell' can be considered a violent place**

You stared. That explained why Red and Edge were dressed as such but... you didn't like that motto. 'Kill or be killed?' It explained a few things about Red and Edge's attitude towards you. You looked at the next one.

**Universe Name:** **'Swap'**

**Alternates:** **Sans (Blueberry/Blue), Papyrus (Stretch)**

**Notes:**

***Universe of 'Swap' consists of the classic case of personality shifts**

***Sans (Blueberry/Blue) is hyperactive and wants to join The Royal Guard, also goes by**

**'The Magnificent Sans'**

***Papyrus (Stretch) is a lazy bones but has extensive knowledge on technology**

***Universe of 'Swap' has reached the surface**

You smile. That definitely explained Blue and Stretch. Blue absolutely acted like Papyrus and Stretch was most definitely like Sans. At least their universe was a good one. You proceed to the next, only to groan as you came across the names.

**Universe Name:** **'Fellswap'**

**Alternates:** **Sans (Blackberry/Black), Papyrus (Mutt)**

**Notes:**

***Universe of 'Fellswap' is like that of 'Fell' but with the idea of 'Swap'**

***Universe of 'Fellswap' is still underground**

***Sans (Blackberry/Black) is like 'Fell' Papyrus (Edge), only more abusive and a tyrant, also goes by 'The Malevolent Sans'**

***Papyrus (Mutt) is Sans (Blackberry/Black) guard dog and servant**

***Universe of 'Fellswap' also has motto of 'kill or be killed'**

You shook your head, chuckling. You knew Black was a twerp but not like this. Though, you did suddenly feel bad for Mutt. The universe in which they came from though did sound interesting in the sense that it was like the two previous universes had collided to make one. Although, the next universe made you confused.

**Universe Name:** **'Swapfell'**

**Alternates:** **Sans (Mulberry/Mul), Papyrus (Slim)**

**Notes:**

***Universe of 'Swapfell' is like that of 'Swap' but with the idea of 'Fell'**

***Universe of 'Swapfell' has reached the surface**

***Sans (Mulberry/Mul) is like 'Swap' Sans (Blueberry/Blue) only slightly less of a tyrant than 'Fellswap' Sans (Blackberry/Black), also goes by 'The Horrible Sans'**

***Papyrus (Slim) is like that of 'Swap' Papyrus (Stretch), only they get more respect out of Sans (Mulberry/Mul)**

It was very confusing. You never met Mulberry or Slim yet. But... how was this universe different from Black's? Obviously it was in the notes but... still. It was confusing. You wondered if Mulberry would just be a kinder Black. You move on to the next one.

**Universe Name:** **'Outer'**

**Alternates:** **Sans (Comet), Papyrus (Cepheus)**

**Notes:**

***Universe of 'Outer' takes place far out in space**

***Monsters of 'Outer' were trapped in a section of the galaxy instead of being imprisoned under the mountain**

***Universe of 'Outer' has not reached the surface/returned to the planet**

***Sans (Comet) and Papyrus (Cepheus) are no different personality wise than this universe's**

**originals**

You were in awe of the universe you just read, though at the same time saddened. The monsters were banished to space. No wonder Comet and Cepheus looked like that. You then wondered if maybe Comet or Cepheus would be willing to talk about their universe, talk about the things they've seen. Space was such an amazing concept. You went to look at the next universe, only to openly question the name.

**Universe Name:** **'Lust'**

**Alternates:** **Sans (Plum), Papyrus (Pink)**

**Notes:**

***Universe of 'Lust' is a time where monster population has dwindled dramatically**

***Monsters of 'Lust' are in a 'constant state of heat' due to an experiment gone wrong in the**

**past**

***Universe of 'Lust' is still underground**

***** **WARNING** **: Be aware when around Sans (Plum) and Papyrus (Pink)**

The more you read over the notes, the less you were to judge it. Even if you haven't met Plum or Pink yet, you figured they would be extremely flirty with you, and it would make sense. Some experiment caused all of monster kind to...

_wait..._

You stop and re-read again. Heat? Monsters go into heat? Like... how an animal does? That was definitely something you had yet to come across in your research. But in any case, the universe in which Plum and Pink came from sounds like a devastating one. Dwindling monster population? That's basically saying that the monsters are going extinct in that universe. You didn't like that thought.

You also didn't like how whoever wrote the notes underlined the word 'warning.' Sure it made you aware that yes, being around heat crazed monsters would mean you would have to be on your guard but... if the experiment happened in the past, wouldn't that mean that the monsters would know how to somewhat control themselves? You could only hope. You looked at the bottom half of the list that was separated by the line in the middle and you hated the first thing that caught your attention.

**This section of the list contains notes about the more dangerous alternates that have arrived**

**in the timeline. Always be cautious should you ever run into them.**

You swallowed. Did you dare continue to read? You sighed. You had to. If you didn't you would regret it. You read the first universe.

**Universe Name:** **'Horror'**

**Alternates:** **Sans (Axe), Papyrus (Crooks)**

**Notes:**

***Universe of 'Horror' takes place in a time where every monster is suffering from a major famine**

***It is every monster for themselves**

***Food is very scarce**

***Universe of 'Horror' is still underground**

***Most monsters in 'Horror' have gone insane and have resorted to eating anything that falls**

**into the underground, for they cannot eat each other as they would dust too quickly**

***** **WARNING:** **DO NOT BE ALONE WITH SANS (AXE) AND PAPYRUS (CROOKS). ALWAYS HAVE AT LEAST ONE PERSON FROM THE TOP LISTED UNIVERSES WITH YOU**

You shivered. That sounded... horrible. Why? Why did such a universe exist? You didn't know whether to be scared or to cry. Those poor monsters... You didn't want to read on but you forced yourself to.

**Universe Name:** **'Dust'**

**Alternate:** **Sans (Dusty)**

**Notes:**

***** **WARNING:** **DO NOT BE ALONE WITH SANS (DUSTY). ALWAYS HAVE AT LEAST ONE PERSON FROM THE TOP LISTED UNIVERSES WITH YOU**

You stared. Wait, that was it? No way that was it. You scoffed. Not even a bit of back story? Why? Unless whoever wrote it didn't want you to know. You then stared. How come there wasn't a Papyrus...? That thought mixed with the warning you read made you think something bad happened. You then looked at the rest of the paper. It was just a list of names with a few notes beside them.

**Sans (Killer):**

***DO NOT BE ALONE WITH SANS (KILLER). ALWAYS HAVE AT LEAST ONE PERSON FROM THE TOP LISTED UNIVERSES WITH YOU**

**Nightmare:**

***DO NOT BE ALONE WITH NIGHTMARE. ALWAYS HAVE AT LEAST ONE PERSON FROM THE TOP LISTED UNIVERSES WITH YOU**

***Be careful with your feelings. Nightmare can sense and feeds off of negative feelings**

**expelled by all beings**

***Nightmare is not from an alternate universe but is still a threat nonetheless**

**Error:**

***Error is not from an alternate universe but is still a threat nonetheless**

***Error can some times be reasoned with**

***Error hates everything and anyone that annoys him**

***Error has the potential to destroy universes**

You stared. That's all you could really do was stare and gawk. Whoever wrote the notes really didn't want you to associate with the character known as 'Killer' considering all that was by their name was a warning. You then looked over 'Nightmare's' and 'Error's' notes. They weren't from an alternate universe? Then what were they doing on this list, besides from the obviously noted 'they are still dangerous'? You had a lot of questions. You pondered on asking either Sans or Stretch later on. Maybe after your day with Frisk. You then noticed that there was a scribbled line underneath Error's notes that separated into another portion.

**Forgot to add these names. The following names you can totally trust.**

**Sans (G):**

***From an alternate unknown universe where he is a science genius**

***Be aware of Sans (G), he is very flirty**

**Papyrus (Green):**

***From the same universe as Sans (G)**

***Is also a science genius**

***Unlike the rest of Papyrus' alternates, he does not have a loud personality**

**Dream:**

***Is not from an alternate universe**

***Is the twin brother of Nightmare**

***Unlike Nightmare, Dream can sense and lives off of positive feelings**

***Nightmare and Dream are always fighting, so be aware if you are around both**

**Ink:**

***Protector of the Doodle Sphere, a place where all the known universes exist side by side in**

**an endless void**

***Ink is aware of everything that happens in the multi-verse**

***Ink and Error often fight over the concept of there being many different universes**

***Although Ink is a good being, Ink can be mischievous. Watch yourself**

You STARE at 'Ink's' notes. He's the protector of the all the known universes? If that was true, then how come he couldn't fix everything? How come he hasn't sent anyone back? You were curious now. You had to ask Sans if you could meet Ink. Though, after looking at the notes, you wondered if Ink already knew about you... Now you had even more questions. You looked at the time only to stare. What? There was no way you were reading those notes for an hour and a half? Then again, you did break between reads, lost in your thoughts.

You yawned, suddenly realizing how tired you were. You folded the paper up and tossed it on your coffee table. You noticed your mess. You stared. You shrugged. You'll clean it tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

You had to take a few buses to get to Monster District since you've never been there before and when you arrived, you couldn't help but be giddy. It was like a mix of a museum and a fair on this plot of land, although there were no rides. Just a handful of food stands and carts on one side of the plot that displayed many different kinds of monster food. Food you've never seen or heard of before.

The other side interested you more though. There were statues of many kinds of monsters as well as plaques that told the story of the underground. Not only that, but there were small recreational spots of certain parts of the underground that included actual pieces from those places, as well as diagrams and small models. Monster magic was amazing.

You sit down at a bench, waiting for Frisk. You look at your phone. It was twelve thirty. Well, Frisk did say noon-ish. For all you knew, you were early. You sat back on the bench, staring at the sky. It was a nice day today. So nice in fact that you were able to wear shorts and a tank top but you kept a sweater around your waist just in case. Your phone buzzes and you look down. It's from Frisk.

**Frisk:**

_I just... Wanted to say now that... I'm sorry._

You stare, confused. Why were they sorry? Did that mean they weren't going to make it? Your phone goes off again.

**Frisk:**

_I hope you can forgive me but... You really need to hear him out. I'll see you next week okay?_

Wait, what? Hear him out? Hear who out? Before you could respond you are hit with a scent of citrus and are startled when you hear a familiar voice say practically right in your ear,

"well hello there kitten~" You jump and turn to see Red behind you, behind the bench, and he's looking down at you with a smug grin. He then laughs at your response and proceeds to take a seat next to you. "damn kitten! no need ta go jumpin outta ya skin! it's only me!" You groaned, running a hand over your face.

"Red I swear to God... I could have hurt you." You say, agitated.

"but ya didn't." He said, leaning back, hands in his jacket pockets, giving a smirk. You then saw him eye you before his eye lights went back to your eyes. "lookin' good there doll. who're ya waitin' for?" You scoff, rolling your eyes, looking down at your phone.

"I thought I was meeting Frisk but then they just said sorry and that I should 'hear him out', whoever 'him' is." You look up at him. "Unless they mean you. Did you want to talk to me? You have my number Red." He shook his head.

"nah, not me dollface. at least, not on this particular subject." He then makes a nod behind you. "the kid means him." You look and stare to see Sans approaching, with Stretch by his side. You suddenly felt like you knew what was going to happen. Sans gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing his neck.

"so uh... hey there buddy. been awhile." He said. You shrug.

"I guess. But like I said to Red, you have my number. If you wanted to talk you could have just text or called me."

"and risk you ignoring us?" Stretch said, sounding offended. "sorry honey but this needed to be done in person. you need to hear us out." You stare. You knew it. They, or rather, Sans, wanted to talk to you, probably regarding the teleporting magic. You couldn't help but chuckle. They used Frisk to get to you. You wondered when they would pull such an act. You let out a sigh and lean back into the bench.

"Alright, alright. I guess I've had this coming." You then had a thought. "But, I'll only do this on one condition."

"kid, this isn't negotiable-"

"Then I guess I'll just leave." You interrupt Sans, making him stare at you, a mix between glaring and contemplation on his face. He then sighed.

"alright, fine." He glances to the side. "what's your condition?" You smirk.

"I'll hear you out, hell, I'll even do whatever you say, if you three can answer some of my questions." You look at all three of them only to see they are giving unsure looks to each other. Sans and Stretch sigh before giving reluctant nods. You look at Red. He gives a nod. "Alright then." You say happily. "So, hit me."

"it uh... might be better discussed if we were in private." Sans said. You quirk a brow.

"If you wanted private then why did you have Frisk text me to meet here?" You ask.

"eh, that was on us." Stretch said. "we didn't know what location the kid would choose. we just needed it to seem, you know... not suspicious."

"Ahhh." You say, a little smirk on your face, leaning your head into your palm as you lean forward, elbow resting on your knee. "Just to let you three know, Frisk feels terrible for setting me up and I can't help but feel guilty so you guys need to do something for Frisk later."

"heh, deal." Sans said. "so, let's get going." You stare at him before looking behind him, at the Monster District. You would've liked to at least hang out there for just a little bit. It must have been apparent on your face because Stretch broke you out of your thoughts.

"you alright hon?" You look up at him, noticing the confusion on his face. You sit up straight, letting out a sigh.

"It's nothing." You stand up, collecting your purse, only for Red to grab your wrist. You look at him to see he was curiously looking at you.

"wassa matter doll?" You shake your head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." You say with a small smile. He stares at you hesitantly before letting you go and standing up himself. You look at Sans and Stretch. “Alright, lead the way-” You stop when Red suddenly puts an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him before feeling a tug. You stare as for a few moments you are pulled into the odd, cold space you enter whenever you teleport before coming out into some kind of forest. You suddenly got dizzy. You leaned into Red, holding your head and groaning.

“whoa, uh... you okay kitten?” You give a nod before stepping away from him.

“Yeah, yeah... Just got a little dizzy. Heh, that's never happened before.”

“seriously?” You look up at him to see him giving you a confused look. “not even when i did it the first time with ya? or the time you disappeared in front of all of us?” You nodded.

“Yeah-” You stop and give a confused look. “-wait... is that supposed to be normal?” He shrugs.

“i mean, kinda. most humans we 'port always seem to end up dizzy and sick for a few seconds.”

“Always huh?”

“yeah.” You turn to see Sans and Stretch. “and after hearing that, it makes me concerned even more.” Sans said. You look around. A forest. The only forest you could think of that was by the city was...

......

You look up. You were very close to Mt. Ebott's base. You stare, hearing Red chuckle.

“surprised dollface?”

“Y-Yeah...” You then let out a giggle. “This was the most private place you guys could think of?” They all shrugged and you laughed, looking back up at the mountain. You never really bothered to make your way towards it, to see the underground, especially since people and monsters came and went all the time. You've always wanted to see how the monsters actually lived.

You didn't even noticed how in awe you were until you didn't hear any of the boys say anything. You looked at them and they were all staring at you, smiling, though... they always seemed to smile but this time actually felt genuine. When you caught their gazes, they all flinched and glanced away, at least, Sans and Stretch did. Red was staring at you with an especially large grin. Alright... what was that about?

“What?” You ask. Red chuckles.

“nuthin'.” He then puts an arm around your waist, bringing you close to him. “ya just look cute is all-” The moment he did that, your instincts kicked in. You grabbed his wrist and whilst you spun out of his grip you kicked him in his shins, making him fall to his knees, twisting his arm behind his back before knocking him over onto his stomach, pinning him between his shoulders with your knee. “hgh! h-hey! ugh! what the hell?! get off!” You stopped and stared only to laugh, still keeping him in your hold.

“I'd say I was sorry but then I would be lying.” You say. You heard, and felt, him grumble and growl, all the while hearing Sans and Stretch chuckle.

“'s not funny!” Red growled at them. You release Red and he quickly gets to his feet, grumbling as he brushed himself off. “god damn no good- why'd ya go and do that for?!” You couldn't help but laugh as he flashed his sharp teeth in a snarl, glaring at you.

“Well, you shouldn't have tried to make a move on me.” You giggle. “It was all instinct and in self defense. I didn't really hurt you. I could've though if I didn't know you.” He was still glaring but you saw his face turn red. He was blushing. You smirk and turn your attention to Sans and Stretch, who were still chuckling. As much as you didn't want to ruin the mood, you still had that nagging feeling in the back of your mind that you weren't here to have fun. You sigh.

“So guys, what's up? We all know we're here for a reason.” They look at you before glancing away.

“heh, right.” Sans said, rubbing his neck. “so... listen... i'm just gonna get straight to the point.” He let out a sigh and leaned against a tree. “have you been... teleporting at all this past week?”

“Just three times; two of them because I had a shift that ended with closing up the cafe and it was late and the third time was an accident.” You saw their stares of surprise. You chuckled. You knew what was going through their skulls. “You look surprised. What, you thought I was going to be doing it a lot?”

“uh... yeah, actually.”

“Heh, trust me, it was hard to resist the urge but... you really seemed concerned so... I only did it when necessary.” You saw the some-what relief on their faces. “So, are you going to tell me why I shouldn't be using it anymore? Why it's so 'dangerous?'” You physically put up air quotes.

“what all do ya know about magic?” You turned and looked at Red. It almost sounded like he was jealous. It then hit you. You never really asked him any questions during your entire week of research. You always messaged Blue and Stretch and occasionally Sans. If you had to take a guess, the three probably talked a lot. You shrug.

“I mean... enough I guess. I've been doing nothing but research this past week.”

“so i've heard...” He let out a huff, glancing away. Yep. Definitely jealous. He then let out a growl. “so ya know the different kinds of magic a monster can have?”

“Pretty much.”

“then you know that it takes a lot out of one's soul to produce strong magical tactics.” You look at Sans.

“Yeah but I mean... I'm human. I have a lot more strength than a monster, which I now know after reading more but I mean I still find that hard to believe. You guys have  _ magic _ . Such strong magic! And yet it would take almost the entire underground just to take out one human being? That's just... ridiculous.”

“well, in this day and age, that does sound unbelievable,” Stretch said. “but honey you gotta remember that back then, when humans knew magic, that information was true as can be. it would have taken almost the entirety of monster kind to take down one magical human.” You looked down. Stretch did have a point.

“Yeah... that does make sense now that I think about it.” You then give him and Sans a confused look. “But, what does any of that have to do with teleporting?”

“ya see dollface,” You look back at Red. “'portin is on a whole other level of magic. so much so, that it's been given the name of void magic. now ya won't be able to find anything on it because not many monsters in the past or present knew about it.”

“So... what makes it dangerous?”

“there's a reason it's called void magic. ya know that space ya go through when ya 'port?” You nod. “that there's called the 'void' and trust me when i say, it can be a dangerous place. not only because is it endless, but ya could get stuck in there if yer not careful. not only that, you could get someone else stuck in there if yer not careful.”

“W-wait, what?”

“there's a reason i grabbed ya and kept ya close ta me kitten. if ya would've struggled and broke yerself free from me, chances are ya would've either ended up somewhere else entirely or stuck in the void, lost forever.” You STARE at Red before looking at Sans and Stretch, who were looking away.

“S-Seriously?” They all nod.

“void magic also has another name.” Stretch said. “we call it 'forbidden magic.' not only because everything red said is true but... it can cause a lot of strain on one's soul and body if one isn't properly trained for it.” You look down, utterly shocked.

“O-Oh...” That's all you could say. You then heard Sans sigh.

“yeah. now you know our concerns.” You look up at him. He looked... worried. “so you gotta promise us that you won't use that magic unless it was absolutely necessary.” You nod. The last thing you wanted was to get lost in a never-ending space, trapped for all eternity. You had a job to do. One that was world-saving. All three of them give a sigh of relief.

“well, now that you understand,” Stretch said. “what are your questions hon?” You look at him. Right. You had questions. But you were still trying to wrap your head around this dangerous magic you now knew. Sure all magic was dangerous but... this one seemed especially so.

“I... need to sit down.” You lean against the nearest tree and slide down, running a hand through your hair.

“take your time. we've got all day.” Sans said. You look at him only to realize something.

“Wait so... if it's so dangerous... how come you three know it?” You watch as all three of them glance at each other before looking away.

“that's uh... a long story.”

“Then shorten it.”

“well-”

“red.” Sans cut off Red, saying his name in a warning tone.

“what? she asked, i'm gonna answer.” He said, agitated. He then looked at you. “the short answer of it doll is that... we were born with it. as you can see, we're all practically the same person.”

“So... the others can do it too?”

“nah nah nah. only uh... how do i say this without soundin' weird?” He then makes a gesture to himself and Sans. “only we can do it. does that make sense?” Sans sighed.

“what red is trying to say is that only us 'Sans' are able to use it, with the exception of Stretch, Mutt and...” Sans stops himself. “uh... another one you have yet to meet.” You think back to the list. Stretch and Mutt could do it but not Black and Blue. The only other pair that sounded like those four was-

“Oh, you must mean Slim.” You notice as all three of them stare at you in shock.

“y-yeah... how do you know-?”

“I read your list.” You interrupt, giggling. You saw Sans' face turn... blue. You stare before giving a wide smile. “Oh my God are you blushing? Is that what you look like when you blush?” You saw the blue hue deepen as he stares at you in embarrassment. You couldn't help but laugh. “Oh my God that's adorable!” You notice how that irked Red, as he was glaring at Sans. Sans on the other hand, stared at you in surprise.

“wh-wh-what?” He stuttered. You then noticed how Stretch had brought a hand to his face but you could see his face becoming...

“OH. MY. GOD! And you turn orange!” You were suddenly very giddy. You actually squealed, which made Red blush even though he still looked agitated. “Oh my God you guys are adorable! Ooh! Ooh! Does that mean the others turn different colors as well?” You asked, excited. A thought then popped into your mind. Black. You never forgot what that tiny tyrant did the day they all visited you at work. Combine that with his constant texts over the week of him saying you were his servant, that little twerp had it coming. You then rubbed your hands like an evil genius, chuckling.

“Oh ho ho, this I gotta see now.”

“alright, alright!” Red said. You suddenly felt a tug on your chest and you were brought to your feet. “stop yer laughin' it ain't that funny!” You were released and you watched as Red returned a hand to his jacket pocket. You scoff.

“Not that funny? Are you kidding? This is great! I now know how I can get Black back for being such an ass!” You watched as their blushes immediately faded from their faces as they stared at you in shock. 

“w-whoa, whoa. hold on a second.” Sans said, putting his hands up. “i don't think that would be a good idea.” You stare.

“What?! Why not?!”

“because black likes to hold grudges.” Red said. “little tyrant shit likes to think he's king of the world. who knows what he'd do. especially since you're-” He stops and stares before forcing himself to look away from you, looking almost scared. What?

“Especially since I'm what?” You ask. You noticed how Stretch and Sans was looking away too, some kind of fear shown on their face. “Guys what? Is it because I'm a mage?”

“uhhhhh...”

“w-well...”

“n-no not... that...” You huff, crossing your arms.

“What guys?” You asked, agitated now. They look at each other, unsure looks on their faces, before they look at you.

“s-say y/n... how much uh... research have you done about monsters?” Sans asked. You stare.

“Well I mean... I've done a lot over the week.”

“any uh... research on souls in particular?” You nod.

“Yeah. Oh, which reminds me. Can I just say that it's so cool how all the monsters are actually just upside-down heart-shaped bundles of magic? Like this-” You gesture to their bodies. “-is what your souls came up with to fit its personalities and that is just awesome.” They gave a small smile at your enthusiasm before frowning again. “O-Oh uh... was that offensive?”

“nah dollface it's just...” Red rubbed the back of his neck. “... what else have you learned?” You think before snapping your fingers.

“Oh. I did have a question relating to monster souls. I read that apparently monsters have rarely ever met their soulmates while they were still trapped under the mountain.” You saw them tense up. “But then the thought came to me as I was reading and it hit me that... what if the reason monsters rarely ever met their soulmate was because their soulmate could have been a human? I mean, once upon a time monsters and humans did live together at one point. It would make sense right?” Red chuckled.

“ah kitten... if you only knew.” You stare, confused.

“What?”

“for being a mage you sure aren't in touch with your soul as we thought you were.” Stretch said. You were a little offended by that.

“Excuse me?” It was clear in your voice.

“ya see doll...” Red puts an arm around your shoulder, bringing you close to him. “i knew it the moment i laid eyes on ya... and it was my fault for letting it slip between my teeth but uh... heh... kitten... yer our soulmate.”

.......

Silence. You just stared at him, confusion on your face. You then sputter into a laugh, which made the three stare at you in surprise.

“C-C'mon you guys! Y-You can't honestly believe that?” You laugh. You felt Red squeeze your shoulder. You look at the others, your laughter stopping when you saw their faces. Red looked agitated whilst Sans and Stretch gave an awkward smile. WAIT. “Y... W-Wait... Y-You guys can't be serious?”

“we're very serious doll.” You look up at Red, gawking, before looking at Sans and Stretch.

“B-But that's... I mean... The chances of that though... it's just impossible... I can't be all three of your guys' soulmate.”

“well, that's actually something to think over.” Stretch said. “on one hand, that's true. your actual soulmate is the sans of this universe and uh... also most likely the papyrus of this universe as well, which is rare since having more than one soulmate is a little unheard of but, details. on the other hand... we are also sans and papyrus. we have the same souls as the originals in a sense so... we would be your soulmates too.” You STARED. There was no way that was possible. No... maybe Stretch was right. Maybe you weren't as in tuned with your soul as you thought you were because as you remember reading, monsters can instantly tell when their soulmate is close by. But then... you had a thought.

“W-Wait, wait... I read that monsters can instantly tell when they found their soulmate... so how come no one said anything?” Sans and Stretch glance away, looking... guilty? Why? While Red let out a huff.

“it's because they were afraid of you.” He said. You look up at him.

“What?”

“do ya blame them? i mean no offense kitten but ya don't exactly have the best stats. because they were afraid of you, their souls were clouded from seeing the truth that was in front of them. surely you had to have read something about that.”

“I... I think... but... you knew?” He smirked.

“from the moment i met ya in person. i just didn't say anything because... well... that would mean lettin' the others know and trust me when i say dollface that finding a soulmate is a very big deal for us monsters. the moment one is found things can tend to get... a little ugly.” You give a suspicious look.

“How ugly?” He chuckles.

“let's just say that we tend to get a little... territorial.” You shiver. You actually shiver. You then let out a scoff.

“I don't believe it...”

“believe it kitten-”

“You guys are actually just like animals.” You saw that made them stare at you in surprise. “At first I didn't know what to think when I read in the notes that monsters can apparently have heats but...” You let out another scoff, shaking your head. “Now I can't believe that that might actually be true.” A thought then popped into your mind. “How does that even work then?” You hear them choke and sputter.

“a-a little straight to the point there, huh hon?” Stretch said.

“What? I'm actually curious. I mean... monsters aren't like humans. There are so many different kinds of species. Does that mean that the children would become hybrids? How would they even have kids?”

“y/n, y/n.” Red said, patting your shoulder. “kitten, i get that yer curious but... calm down just a little. i mean... everythin' yer askin' about is kinda personal and... well... a little embarrassin' ta talk about around others.” You stare, scoffing and shaking your head while also rolling your eyes, a smile on your face.

“Seriously? C'mon guys, we're all adults. At least, I hope we all are.”

“w-we are it's just... red has a point.” Sans said. “this is a very... personal subject. one that most monsters... usually have with their parents. you know...” You snicker.

“Seriously? 'The talk?' We're not teenagers guys.”

“aight, then how would you feel if we suddenly asked ya to explain to us how it is you humans deal with heats or how ya mate?” You LAUGH. Did you seriously hear that right? Did he seriously use the word 'mate?'

“ _ Oh my G- _ ” You wheeze, holding your sides as you laugh more. You couldn't form words and you knew Red was fed up with you for he took his arm off your shoulder and you fell back, laughing more.

“look who's bein' an adult now.” He said, a little agitated.

“Ohmyguh! Ohmyguh! I caaaahhh...! HAHA! I can't breathe!” You attempt to calm down. “I-I-I'm sorry R-Red I just...! Pffft! I just can't believe you said th-that!” You could the agitation in his voice.

“the hell is wrong with you? the hell is wrong with her?!” You then heard Sans and Stretch chuckle a little. “what's so funny?!”

“you see red, things here on surface are much more different than they are in the underground.” Stretch said. 

“including the way things are said.” Sans said. “you see, the humans don't use the words 'heats' or 'mate.'” You had calmed down some, wiping away the tears that had fallen from your eyes and the streaks on your cheeks.

“Oh my God that was so funny...” You suddenly feel a tug on your chest and you're lifted to your feet- no. You were lifted into the air and your face was brought right into Red's. He was blushing hard but also glaring at you.

“look, ya get what i mean! the point of this is supposed to be serious!” You smirk.

“No, no. You're right, you're right.” You say, holding up your hands. That's when you realize that Red didn't freeze you like Sans did that one time. He had just lifted you into the air. You look at yourself. “Is this... BLUE magic?” You ask. You see Red's face shift a little.

“uh... yeah? i thought you said you were researchin' up on magic and monsters?”

“I have, I have it's just... words aren't enough you know? The only time I've experienced BLUE magic was when Sans froze me in place. That's all I thought it could do. But now I see that's not the case.” You're set down on your feet and Red gives out a sigh.

“yer so weird.” You give a smile, to which he gives one back. You then have a thought.

“Hey, do you guys wanna see something cool?” You ask them, to which they give you a curious look.

“does it involve magic?” Stretch asked. “because to be honest, sans told us about how you have this special ability. what did you call it?”

“It's called 'Copy.' I can copy any kind of magic I come across. All I have to do is experience it. That's how I knew how to use BLUE magic and how to teleport. I learned it from you guys.”

“i see. so does that mean all the magic you know isn't exactly all yours?”

“Some of them yeah. So, you guys wanna see?”

“sure, why not?” Sans said. You smile before stepping back, making sure all three of were in your line of sight.

“So, I have to confess, I have another special power. Think of it like a combo.” You lift your arm only to flick your wrist. When nothing happened they all looked at you, confused.

“so... whatcha do?” Red asked. You giggle and rock back and forth on your heels.

“Try and BLUE me.” You saw them look at each other before shrugging. Red then took a hand out of his pocket with a smirk and when he flicked his wrist he stared in shock.

“wh-what the...?” He looked at his hand before trying again. When nothing happened you saw the panic on his face. “wh-wha...? th-the hell did you do?!”

“red? what's wrong?” Sans asked.

“i-i can't do it!”

“what? what do you mean you can't do it?” Stretch said.

“i mean i can't do it! you two try it!” Stretch gave you a suspicious look before he took a hand out of his hoodie's pocket. He flicked his wrist only to stare in horror.

“what...? no...” He flicked his wrist again, only a little more aggressively and you saw him start to shake. Oh. You didn't want that.

“S-Stretch take it easy. I promise everything's okay-”

“what did you do?” You flinch. He sounded stern. He was glaring at you. You approach him, holding your hands up.

“Wait just... relax. It's not permanent I promise-”

“what do you mean?” Sans asked. You could see him starting to freak out. “what's not permanent?”

“it's like... my power is gone. i can't... grab her soul.” Stretch said.

“Guys just relax. The effect only lasts for like... ten minutes.”

“y/n... what did you do?” You give Sans an awkward glance, rubbing your arm.

“I uh... temporarily erased your usage of BLUE magic.”

“WHAT?!” You flinch. Sans stares in horror.

“Just hear me out!” You went to back up but you bumped into something. No. Into someone. And you knew who. Red had you trapped between all three of them.

“ya better just be messin' with us dollface.” Red growled. He sounded angry. And then you looked at Stretch. He was angrier. Sans was just shocked. “because that power is important ta us.” You were actually terrified. You didn't think they'd get so angry. You then saw Sans' face shift to worry before stepping between everyone.

“h-hey guys, c'mon. you're scaring her. she didn't do this with bad intentions. we did say yes to her showing off her power-”

“ya don't seem to get it through yer thick skull classic. we just became a step closer to bein' defenseless!” Red growled.

“Look, guys-” Before you could say more, you watched as all three of them were suddenly jerked to the ground. You jumped and let out a yelp. “Guys?!”

“w-we're bein' pinned!” You then hear a low, spine chilling chuckle. You look around, not seeing anyone, until you heard a voice.

“don't cha worry there sweets.” It came from above. You looked up in the trees and stare at... Sans? You look back. No. Sans was being pinned. You went to look back only to jump back and yelp as the duplicate was suddenly standing in front of you. His left eye socket was the only one with light in it, and it was big, bright and red and it was staring at you. He had a very wide, creepy grin on his face that sent you shivers throughout your whole body. The hoodie of his jacket was up and over his head, making his face all the more creepy.

“i heard your soul cryin' for help, so i came. it's a good thing i was close by.” You watched him look at the three on the ground. “were these three bothering you lambchop?”

“axe don't you dare touch her! i'll kick yer ass if ya do!” You heard Red growl. You stare. Axe? As in... the Sans from the universe where... everyone was starving? You suddenly had mixed feelings. On one hand, you felt sad and guilty. On the other... you were scared. In the notes it said that monsters in Axe's timeline ate anything that fell into the underground since they couldn't... eat each other. For all you knew... that meant they ate humans too. You then jump and gasp when Axe waves his arm and the three go flying, hitting trees and groaning. You turn around quickly.

“Guys!” You suddenly flinch when you feel Axe grab your wrist. You turn to look at him before staring. He looked... worried despite his creepy grin.

“c'mon sweets. i'll get ya somewhere safe.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you all are having a wonderful new year! As a treat, I'm uploading four chapters! Enjoy!

You stare. You were suddenly staring at what looked like an old abandoned log cabin. Axe had teleported both of you there. Before you could process anymore, you jumped when the cabin's door swung open and a screeching voice pierced the air.

“BROTHER! YOU'RE HOME!” You STARE. Papyrus?! No... He looked like Papyrus but... there were definitely features that differentiated this Papyrus from the one you knew. His teeth were crooked and he was slouching and his sockets... were sunken. “OH! A GUEST!”

“not right now paps.” Axe said. He then tugged on your wrist, pulling you into the cabin. You then finally found your voice.

“H-Hey wait a second!” You took your hand back, rubbing your wrist. Axe had a pretty tight grip on you. He stopped and stared at you when you did, grin still on his face. You then heard the door close and looked to see that this Papyrus, Crooks as the note called him, was looking at you curiously. You looked at the inside of the cabin. There was a set of stairs off to the right and some entry way on the left. You then realized... you were suddenly left alone with one of the monsters the note said to not be left alone with. And they were actually a bit taller than the rest of them. Even Crooks was taller than the Papyrus of this universe, and he was hunched over. You slowly look at Axe. He looked... exhausted? But you had to calm down. The last thing you needed to do was to panic. So instead, you tried being assertive.

“Now I don't know who you think you are but I wasn't in trouble.” You say. Axe's chuckle sent a shiver down your spine.

“that's not what your soul was sayin' sweets. though, i gotta say, i was really confused when i heard it callin' out for help. i mean...” He chuckles again. “i'm not really all that fond of you humans since arriving in this world. you haven't exactly been the most... welcoming to me and my bro. but then i realized... you're not like the others. you're special sweets.” He stepped forward, closer to you. “i mean after all, the only way a person can hear another person's soul in distress was if they were... heh heh heh!” He chuckles again. “was if they were soulmates. can you believe it sweets? who would've thought.” You jump as Crooks voice pierces the air with an excited gasp.

“SOULMATE?! DID YOU SAY SOULMATE?! OH BROTHER THAT IS FANTASTIC!” You're then suddenly lifted into the air in a tight hug, letting out a yelp. “I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!” You are then turned around to face Crooks' face. He looked so happy. “AND SHE'S VERY PRETTY!” You blush a little. You hear Axe chuckle.

“she sure is paps.” You are set down and watch as Crooks smiles, patting your head.

“I SHALL GO AND START MAKING MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI FOR THIS IS A SPECIAL OCCASION!” He then heads off around a corner of the cabin and you jump when Axe is standing in front of you, chuckling, a lot, his giant red eye light looking over your body.

“goodness lambchop, you're lookin' a little thin. don't worry. paps' cooking is the best.” You stare at him, unsure before looking over yourself. You didn't think you were that thin. But then again... to a monster that probably starved all his life, you probably did look thin.

“I dunno I mean... I don't think I'm that... thin. I'm average.” He chuckles and you look at him before flinching as you saw the fingers of his right hand caressing his right socket, which still had no eye light.

“sorry sweets but i have to disagree.” You stare.

“You're not gonna... Hansel and Gretel me are you?” You saw that confused him. His smile actually dimmed a little. “Oh I... guess you wouldn't know that story.” He chuckled.

“sorry sweets. i don't. i don't mean to disappoint you.” He then makes a motion and points to something behind you. You look. A couch. “you should sit down.” You contemplated before actually thinking that maybe it was a good idea that you were here with Axe. You did have some questions and you thought maybe he could answer them, so you slowly make your way to the couch, sitting down.

“So uh...” You start. “You're Axe huh? And that must be Crooks.” You saw him flinch, his eye light shrinking a little before he chuckles.

“oh... i see... it figures... i did find you around those three after all...” He looks you over again before saying, “the name's sans. it's _knife_ ta meet ya.” He chuckles. “and by the way sweets,” He leans over you, his eye light wide and his smile... threatening. “ _his name is papyrus_.” You lean back, a little afraid. He then chuckles, his twisted smile no longer looking threatening and he backs up. “and uh... what's your name lambchop? i think its only fair that i should know my... soulmate's name.” You hesitate. Should you tell him your name? No... Maybe you could distract him.

“How do you know I'm your 'soulmate?'” You put up physical air quotes. He chuckles.

“i told ya sweets. your soul was cryin' out and only soulmates can hear each other's souls.”

“I-I get that but... how?”

“it's called instincts.” He went back to caressing his socket. “so uh... your name sweets?”

“Do you two live all the way out here?” You see his fingers twitch. He chuckles.

“h-heh heh... you're not a very good listener are ya lambchop? heh heh... yeah. we live out here. though, we have to share the space. but the others are gone at the moment so... it's just us-”

“Is it true?” You see him flinch before giving a confused look.

“heh... is what true sweets?”

“That the world you came from... is really that bad?” He just stares at you, fingers still in his sockets. He then... chuckles.

“we did what we had to do to survive...” You look down at the floor, saddened at that thought, only to flinch when you see Axe bring a hand to your chin, grabbing and lifting it up, making you look him straight in his sockets. “don't be sad sweets. we're on the surface now, where there's plenty of food. paps and i don't have to worry about strugglin' to survive anymore.” You then felt his grip tighten around your chin. “of course... those other me's are trying to send me back. send us back. and i won't let that happen. we're finally free.” He chuckles and you flinch. His finger tips were almost digging into your skin. “and now... now i found you. my soulmate. heh heh heh...!”

You stare. He looked almost... manic. You still weren't sure about all this soulmate business but one thing was for certain... even if it were was true, Axe was an anomaly. He didn't belong in this world. You weren't 'his soulmate.' But how could you tell him that? You were more than certain that one wrong word would make you dead. You then let out a yelp as his grip tightened more. You then saw how your yelp made him flinch away, releasing your chin.

“ah... i'm sorry sweets. i didn't mean to hurt ya.” You then despised what happened next. Your stomach growled and it made him look down, that crazy smile wide on his face. He chuckled. “ah. you're hungry. don't worry. it shouldn't be long now until paps is done cooking. you can hold out a little longer can't ya sweets?” You stare. What were you supposed to say? You obviously couldn't stay here. You could BLUE Axe. But that wouldn't be as effective as teleporting away. This was an emergency situation. Surely the boys would understand if you did that.

But... there was a nagging feeling in your gut. Something in the back of you mind was telling you to play nice with these two. Not only because you didn't want to 'take care of them,' but because the two had yet to be aggressive towards you. However, Axe said that more people lived in the cabin with them. Who? More anomalies? The smell was definitely there. You really didn't want to be around should the 'others' arrive. You swallow.

“I-It's... just going to be us?” You let out. His grin widens.

“yep. just us sweets. you, me, and paps. the others won't be back for some time.” He chuckles. “so uh... sweets? your name?” You could hear just how impatient he was in his voice. Maybe you could dodge it with one more question...

“Why-?” You suddenly stop and gasp as he's leaning over you, pinning you, hands on either side of your head, digging into the head of the couch and his face close to yours. He chuckles darkly.

“you're making this very hard here sweets. all i'm askin' for is your name. c'mon lambchop you can trust me.” You stare, eyes wide, before relief floods over you as you hear Crooks say,

“SANS! STOP THAT! YOU'RE SCARING HER! YOU SHOULD NEVER SCARE YOUR MATE!” You see Axe's smile twitch and his single eye light glance back in the direction of where Crooks was before looking back at you. He chuckles and backs away from you and the couch a little before turning to face Crooks.

“it's not on purpose paps. she's just bein' shy is all. heh... she won't tell me her name.” You stare as Crooks looks at you, concern on his face before saying with a smile,

“IT'S ALRIGHT MISS! YOU KNOW, I NEVER TOLD YOU MY NAME!” He then walks over to you, taking a seat next to you, giving you a smile and holding his hand out. “MY NAME IS PAP- UH, CROOKS.” You see Axe practically glaring you, his smile tight. You knew you couldn't call Crooks by his nickname, otherwise Axe would get angry. You shakily grab his hand, giving him a shaky smile.

“H-Hello there uh... Papyrus.” You see him stare at you in surprise.

“YOU... KNOW MY NAME?”

“Y-Yeah, of course I do. I know Ax- I mean... I know... Sans' too.” His face lights up. You couldn't help but chuckle a little as he squealed in delight.

“OHHH! HOW WONDERFUL! YOU KNOW OUR NAMES!” You glance over at Axe. He wasn't glaring much anymore but he was still staring. “SO, YOU KNOW OUR NAMES! WHAT IS YOURS?” You hesitate. You couldn't give out your name. You couldn't. But... Crooks seemed so nice. You had to think of something.

“U-Um... M-My name is uh...” Something. Anything. Well, not anything. You didn't want it to sound too fake. “G...Gale.” You see Crooks' face just explode with happiness. You then gasp in surprise as you're suddenly lifted up off the couch and into another hug.

“GALE! SUCH A WONDERFUL NAME! YOU SEE SANS? YOU JUST HAVE TO SHOW YOU CARE!”

“heh, guess you're right paps.” You are then set down on the couch. “say bro, when will lunch be done? our guest is getting hungry.”

“DO NOT WORRY! IT IS ALMOST DONE!” He then walks off and you flinch as Axe is staring you down. He chuckles.

“heh heh... ya know sweets... i really hate liars.” You stare. Did he actually know your name? “i especially hate it when people lie to my brother.” He caresses his socket again, chuckling. “heh heh...! 'gale?' that's the best you could come up with?” You stare, saying nothing. He chuckles. “c'mon sweets, what's your real name?” You hesitate before saying,

“How do you know I'm lying?”

“i may not have most of my magic anymore but i haven't lost my ability to judge.” You stare, confused.

“Judge?” His smile widens and he chuckles.

“oh? did the others not tell you? you see sweets, you have your normal monsters and your boss monsters... but there's a third category. the judge monsters. i just so happen to be one. and since i am one, that makes the other me's one.”

“What does that... mean?”

“it means i can see your stats without dragging you into an encounter.” You stare. So that's how the others knew. “and sweets... i gotta say... your stats are a little... heh...” You saw Axe fidget a little, obviously looking uncomfortable. “well, they're not good.”

“S-So I'm told...” He looks at you, no longer fidgeting.

“but i can tell you're not gonna hurt me. we're soulmates after all.” He chuckles. “i just wanna hear you say your own name lambchop. that's all i'm askin for.” You stare. You had no choice. You swallow.

“M-My name is... y/n.” His grin widens and he chuckles in glee.

“such a beautiful name for my beautiful soulmate.” Alright, no. You had to stop whatever delusion Axe was having.

“Axe look-”

“don't.” You stop and stare as he's staring at you. He then chuckles a little. “h-heh... that's not my name sweets. you know my name. say it.” You give a little glare.

“No.” Axe stares, stunned. “Listen to me Axe, I'm not your soulmate.”

“b-but... but you are. you are, i could feel your soul, i can see it, you are, you are!” You stare, horrified as he's suddenly tugging on his right socket. You stand up, hands out.

“H-Hey! Stop that!” You grab his wrist and try to pry his hand away but it was like he wouldn't budge. “Axe! Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!” You see him stop and his eye light quickly settles on you. You stare at each other for a few moments before he releases his grip, lowering his hand. He then gives a small smile.

“ah... i'm... i'm sorry. i didn't mean to make you worry.” You sigh before crossing your arms.

“Look Axe... I... Geeze...” You run a hand over your face. “I'm not-”

“i know...” You look up at him and you see him looking away. “i know you're not really mine. you belong to... the me of this timeline... b-but...” He looks up at you. “i don't want to believe it... if we go back it'll break my soul knowing i can never get to you... because not only are we trapped... so much time has passed... you might even be dead already...” You feel guilty now. “all the souls we once had disappeared... we've been trying to collect more but not a lot of humans fall into the underground... so far we only have three now...”

“Well... that's some hope-”

“it's not enough.” You look at him, a little confused. “no... it's not enough... frisk left us without caring to come back. barely any humans have fallen into the underground since... that was fifty years ago...” You STARE.

“W-Wait what...? F-Fifty years...? How is that...?”

“yeah... heh... i-i remember... reading something about humans from... one of the books that fell in the dump. yeah... how humans have such a short life span... and if in this timeline monsters have been on the surface for three years immediately after frisk fell... seeing you as you are now... well... i'm glad i at least got to meet you.” You couldn't help what came next. You hugged him, surprising him. You then felt him slowly place his hands on your back, patting you. You couldn't help but tear up a little. “h-heh... c-c'mon sweets... don't be like that-” He's interrupted by Crooks' gasp. You look to see him standing in the entry way.

“SANS! DID YOU MAKE HER CRY?!” Axe releases you and moves you away, and you suddenly gasp, covering your mouth as you saw Axe's hoodie had been knocked off... and positioned above his left socket was a gaping hole.

“she's fine bro, right-?” He stops and stares at your expression before chuckling. “ah... yeah...” He reaches a hand up to the hole. “heh heh... don't worry about it. i'm fine...”

“Oh my God Axe I...” You didn't know what to say. He chuckles again, moving his hand away from the hole.

“i mean it sweets, don't worry about it.” You just stare as he turns to face Crooks. “is lunch done bro?”

“O-OH! YES! PLEASE, COME EAT WITH US GALE!” You flinch.

“U-Uh... A-Actually C- uh, P-Papyrus... That's... not my real name. I'm sorry. I lied.”

“O-OH...?” You give him a smile.

“My name is actually y/n.” You see his face brighten a little.

“Y/N? WOWIE! NO OFFENSE, BUT I LIKE THAT NAME BETTER!” You couldn't help but give a small, awkward giggle.

“Th-Thanks Papyrus.” You feel Axe grab your wrist gently.

“c'mon then sweets. paps made lunch. can't let any of it go to waste. i promise, his cooking is to _die_ for.” You suddenly had a feeling like he was trying to make a pun. You then think back to when he introduced himself. ' _Knife_ to meet you?' That had to have been an attempt at a pun as well, though, without the proper context, it was lost on you, but you were sure that if you focused on the emphasized words intended to make the pun... you could take a wild guess as to the kind of humor Axe had.

You are then dragged into a small dining room, where there was a nice table with four chairs around it smack in the middle of the room and an open doorway that looked like it lead off into what you assumed was the kitchen. Axe pulled out a chair for you, gesturing you to sit. You found that a little sweet. You take a seat and he pushes you in before sitting next to you.

You then stare as Crooks walks into the room with three plates, placing one down in front of you. You stare at the food. Spaghetti. Like Crooks said he would make. It looked good enough. You then hear Axe chuckle and you look at him. He was twirling his fork in the food.

“don't worry sweets. i promise the meat's normal.” That suddenly made you lose your appetite. He chuckles again. “go on then. eat. i know you're hungry. your stomach wouldn't growl if you weren't. i said everything's normal. we may have been here for only three months but even we know that being on the surface means not having to hunt humans anymore. so go on. eat.” You look at the plate before noticing that Crooks was staring at you intently, waiting for your response to his cooking. With a deep breath, you take your fork, twirl it a little in the food, before hesitantly taking a bite. Your eyes shoot open. It was... actually really good. You chew and swallow, giving a smile.

“Wow. That's really good.” Crooks lets out a happy squeal.

“OOOH! DO YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?!” You nod and he claps. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME!” You then watch as Crooks proceeds to eat and it brings a question to your mind that never occurred to you the day everyone was at the cafe... How does a skeleton eat? You look over at Axe only to see his plate was... cleaned off. What?

“What?” He looks at you, smug grin on his face.

“'what' what sweets?” He asked, like he knew why you were confused.

“How did you...?” You then watch as he does something you didn't think would come from him. He brings up his hands and shakes them jazz hands style and he replies,

“magic.” You STARE before snickering, which turned into a fit of giggles, to which if you were paying attention, made him smile and blush a little. No doubt about it, Axe was definitely a Sans.

***

Throughout the entire time you were eating, your phone was buzzing. You could only take a guess who was trying to contact you. When you went to look, Axe grabbed it from you, saying,

“it's rude to have your phone at the table sweets. you can get it back after you're done.” Your time with the two wasn't all that bad. It was just some small talk here and there, mostly just you listening to Crooks talk about how much he loved cooking since arriving in this universe. Though when you saw Axe had unlocked your phone, you groaned. You had to change the combination lock. Again.

“Hey! You can't just do that!” You stare as he held it up above him, out of arms reach, a smirk on his face. “C'mon Axe give it back!” He then leans away while looking at your phone. You see him scrolling through the messages as he's using his other arm to keep you at bay as you were trying to reach for it.

“heh... everyone's really worried about you lambchop..."

"Well yeah. You did kind of just up and kidnap me." You felt him flinch and glance at Crooks, who was gawking.

"SANS WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?" Axe gives a nervous chuckle, avoiding Crooks' gaze.

"u-uh... i didn't kidnap her bro. honest. i just thought i was rescuin' her. she was in distress. how was i supposed to know she wasn't really in danger? it was just instincts paps." You look at Axe. He... Did have somewhat of a point.

"U-uh, d-don't be mad at him Papyrus.” You say, defending Axe. “He just did what he thought he needed to do. I don't blame him." Axe stares at you, surprised you defended him. You see Crooks shake his head and sigh.

"STILL..." He then gets up, grabbing your plate and Axe's. "WELL, WOULD YOU CARE FOR SECONDS? YOU MUST BE RIGHT? AFTER ALL, LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SO SKINNY!" You flinch. You still had no idea how Axe was able to down three plates of spaghetti in the time it took you to finish your own plate.

"A-Actually Papyrus I'm pretty full. I don't think I can eat another bite. B-but uh... I'd be happy to take some home for later, if you have some kind of container. I promise to give it back when I see you guys again." You saw the conflict on his face. He was torn between looking happy and looking sad. Happy for probably hearing that you loved his cooking so much that you would take some home, sad that you had announced you were going to leave.

"A-AH. I... I WILL PACK YOU SOME THEN." He then goes into the kitchen and you look at Axe, who's _still_ going through your messages.

"Alright, c'mon Axe, give it back." He looks over at you and chuckles before casually handing it back.

"here ya go sweets. hope you don't mind but i added myself in your contacts." You groan internally. Of course he did. You grab your phone, looking over the messages, all from Sans, Papyrus, Blue, Stretch, Black, Mutt, Red and two other unknown numbers. You noticed how some of the messages looked like they were addressed directly to Axe, like whoever sent the messages somehow knew Axe would have taken your phone. You noticed how most of the more threatening ones came from Red. You noticed you had several missed calls. You had to let someone know you were fine, so you message Sans.

**You:**

_Hey. Don't worry. I'm fine. Axe and Crooks have been really nice to me. I'm sorry for not contacting you guys. Axe took my phone away from me as we were eating. Said it was rude. I'll tell you what. I'll meet you guys at the park in about ten minutes so that you know I'm okay, okay? I'll meet you guys by the fountain._

You hit send and you jump when you notice that Axe was reading over your shoulder, a little too close, though he jumped when you did, like you distracted him from his thoughts.

"so uh... you're really leaving...” He said. “but... ten minutes? no offense sweets but it's going to take longer than ten minutes to get to the city's park. why did you lie to them?" You give him a smile.

"I didn't lie to them. When Papyrus is done, I'm gonna head out."

"but still sweets, it's like an hour drive to the city, and since we don't exactly own a car, it'll take even longer by foot." Your smile widens.

"I know a shortcut." You saw him stare at you in utter surprise.

"wh... what did you say?" You giggle.

"I said I know a shortcut."

"shortcut... h-heh..." He smiles and chuckles. "h-heh heh! that's funny... that's what i call my teleporting skills. are you saying you can teleport lambchop?" You hesitate. Should you say? It's not like he wasn't going to find out sooner or later when you would... have to send him back to his timeline...

_Alright, that was a mood killer..._

"Actually Axe, yeah. I can." His smile drops and he stares in surprise. "I'm uh... I'm a mage. I know how to use magic." His stare continues before a serious smile creeps on his face and you hear his finger tips scratch against the table and chair.

"heh... i told you sweets... i don't like liars."

"But I'm not lying Axe. It's true. Here, watch." You look around the room before deciding to focus on the center piece on the table. A bowl of fake fruit. You hold out your hand. "Pear." You then giggle at Axe's reaction as he watched the fake pear lift up out of the bowl and go right into your hand. He STARED at the fake fruit. You giggle. "See?" He brings his eye light up to look at you.

"i-i... w-wow... you're... not lying. s-so then... you can really teleport...?" You nod. He stares before chuckling a little. “heh... well... that's good... because there's no way i would have been able to drop you into the human city anyway. like i said... most of my magic is gone. teleporting long distances now is hard for me, especially if i have to take someone with me.” You frown, a thought coming to your mind.

“O-Oh... I'm sorry Axe.”

“why?” He tilted his head, confusion on his face.

“Well... You teleported me here. Didn't that... strain you?” He chuckles.

“ah. don't worry about that lambchop. it's not like it was a long distance.”

“It... wasn't? Then... how come-?”

“it's because the others don't know that i'm here. that we're here. everyone living here hates how the others think they're the ones in control.” You look down and flinch as he suddenly pats your head. “don't worry sweets. we're all staying out of trouble. after all, we all know how dangerous it is to majorly mess with a timeline that isn't our own. heh... the me of this timeline made that very clear...” He now had a grip on the top of your head, squeezing a little. He then suddenly withdrew his hand and leaned his elbow in the table, skull in his palm as he looked over you with his other hand caressed his empty socket once again.

“you should probably answer that sweets.” You didn't even realize that your phone was going off. By the time you went to look, the call was over but there was still an unread message. You read it.

**Sans:**

_Y/n are you alright? What do you mean in ten minutes? Where are you? Are you in the city?_

You look at Axe, who is just casually staring and smiling at you.

“I guess I should get going. If I don't they'll start to panic.” You see him tense and hesitate.

“... right.” He stands up from the table and heads towards the kitchen. “paps? y/n needs to get going. are you almost done?”

“O-OH! YES, OF COURSE!” You then see Crooks exit the kitchen with... a big container full of his spaghetti. You flinch a little.

“Oh... C- Papyrus... You shouldn't have.” You stood up from the table and he handed the container to you.

“BUT I WANTED TO! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD NEED IT!” He was so sweet. You give him a smile.

“Thanks Papyrus.” You then motion him with a finger to come closer. He leaned down, curious, and when he did, you gave him a peck on his cheekbone, to which he immediately shot up and blushed a light orange before getting all giggly.

“I-IT'S NOT A PROBLEM! A-AND YOU KNOW, YOU CAN KEEP THE CONTAINER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE IT BACK. WE HAVE PLENTY MORE.” You giggle before jumping as Axe had gotten close to you, staring. You figured you knew what he wanted. You scoff and shake your head with a smile before pecking him too, having to tiptoe your way to him. His eye light went out and his face turned blue, a darker shade than from the actual Sans. It was like he froze. Was that not what he wanted from you? After everything you suppose they went through in their timeline plus from whatever tough time they went through when they arrived in this one, you figured it was the least you could do for them, showing them kindness. You giggle.

“And thank you Axe.” You say, bringing his single, bright red eye light back, confusion on his face.

“for what lambchop?” You snicker and say,

“For being nice.” You see the smile and blush on both their faces rise. “Well, I'm gonna go.”

“W-WAIT!” You look at Crooks and he starts to fidget. “D... DO YOU THINK MAYBE... WE COULD SEE YOU AGAIN?” Now that was a question you didn't know how to answer. They seemed nice but... you really didn't want to know about the 'others' that were living in the cabin.

“Um... Well...” You look at Axe. He's just staring at you. “W-Well... I have Axe's number and I'm... sure he has mine now so... Maybe we could... set up a day?” Crooks squeals happily and Axe's eye light shrinks, like he was surprised you would even say something like that before giving a smile.

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!” Crooks said. “P-PLEASE MESSAGE REAL SOON!” You give a slight nod.

“I'll try Papyrus.” You give one last smile. “Well... Bye guys.” And then you feel yourself get tugged into the odd, cold space. The void the boys called it. Then you were spat out behind one of the bathrooms that was in the park. You looked around. No one saw you manifest into existence. You let out a heavy sigh before making your way to the fountain in the middle of the park, where you saw everyone there, even Comet and Cepheus, anxiously waiting around. When you came into view, all eye lights landed on you and they all made their way towards you.

You flinch as they all start talking to you at once. You get squeezed into a massive hug by the real Papyrus, Blue and Cepheus, who were practically sobbing, all the while getting yelled at by Black, Edge and Red, who were cursing up a storm.

“guys, guys!” You hear them all settle down and you are placed back on the ground. You then see everyone moving away as Sans approached you, looking over you before letting out a shaky breath. “h-hey... a-are you alright?” You could hear the worry in his voice and see it on his face. You saw it on everyone's face. You had to reassure them.

“Guys, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm totally fine.” You then chuckle. You've barely known any of them for a week and all of them where all so worried about you. But if what you recall is true, it's only because you were something precious to them. “Axe and Crooks were totally harmless.” You saw the surprised stares on their faces, as well as doubt. “And look, Crooks even cooked and sent me off with leftovers.”

“ya didn't actually eat any of it did ya?” Red asked, concern in his voice.

“I did actually. Crooks is a great cook.” You saw everyone flinch and you sighed. “Guys, relax. Axe said that everything about Crooks' cooking was fine. There were no odd ingredients used and I trust him when he said that.”

“WELL I WOULDN'T!” You look at Black. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot. He looked furious. You then hear Blue gasp.

“THEY DID HURT YOU!” You saw that made everyone tense and swarm you again, looking over you, asking Blue where exactly you were hurt. “RIGHT HERE, UNDER HER FACE!” You groan. That's right. Axe was just a little rough but he didn't mean it. You then hear some growls and comments.

“when i get my hands on which ever one of them did this i swear ta whatever god above i'm gonna kill 'em.” You hear Red say.

“ARE YOU OKAY Y/N?” Papyrus asked. “DOES IT HURT? I CAN HEAL YOU!”

“HOW DARE THEY LAY A HAND ON MY SERVANT!” You hear Black say. You groan and bring a hand to your temple, rubbing it.

“Guys... Guys...” Your voice was lost over theirs. You sigh heavily before taking a deep breath, bringing your fingers to your mouth, and letting out a sharp, ear piercing whistle, making everyone stop and groan, looking at you in surprise. “Guys.” You say when they were quiet. “I'm alright. This was just an accident.” You motion to your chin. Sure you may not be able to see it now but your were sure there was probably a slight bruise.

“s-still y/n, that looks... not good.” Sans said. “let paps heal you.” You wanted to refuse, but then you saw an opportunity. You never experienced the healing side of GREEN magic. So you give a nod.

“Alright, fine. If it'll make you guys feel better.” They all made some motion of agreement and you were sat down at the nearest bench as Papyrus knelt in front of you, cupping your chin in his hands.

“I PROMISE THAT YOU'LL LOOK AS GOOD AS NEW!” He said happily. You giggle a little only to suddenly feel warmth rush through your body. Not only warmth but... happiness. Good thoughts. You remember reading that GREEN magic only worked best with positive feelings. So that's how it was. Papyrus then stepped away and gave you a smile only to be pushed away as the others crowded you to inspect you. You then flinch when you suddenly hear Red in your right ear, practically growling.

“by the way dollface, if you ever pull that 'takin away our powers' bullshit again on me or anyone else, i promise ya that you won't go unpunished.” You turn to face him, staring as he was actually glaring daggers at you. You let out a sigh.

“I'm sorry.” You see him relax a little, a smile on his face.

“glad ya understand.” He placed a hand on your head. “you really worried us ya know.” You scoff, rolling your eyes.

“Yeah, I know. You guys kept blowing up my phone.”

“can you blame us darlin'?” Mutt asked. “you had us worried. where did you go anyway?” You wondered if you should say anything. You saw on Axe's face how much he really didn't like everyone who was surrounding you right now. Him and whoever else was in that cabin were obviously trying to hide from them. No. You didn't want to betray whatever trust you had instilled in Axe and Crooks. So you shake your head.

“I honestly don't know.” And you were being honest. You didn't exactly know where that cabin was. You received a lot of suspicious looks.

“YOU'RE NOT LYING TO US, ARE YOU HUMAN?” Edge asked, towering over you.

“did they threaten you?” Stretch asked. You shake your head.

“Guys, I'm serious. I honestly have no idea where I was.” They still stare at you, suspicious, before backing away from you. You couldn't help but feel a little happy that, even if they were all the same person, there were people worrying about you. You then feel your phone go off and everyone watches you pick it up. It's a message and you stare at the contact.

**Your Heroic Axe:**

_heya sweets. be sure to eat every bite okay? dont let anything go to waste okay? that would be rude. xoxo_

You hear Red growl darkly. You forgot he was behind you.

“the fuck is this shit?!” He glares at you. “that psycho has yer number?!” You then groan as everyone started to complain. This was going to be a long rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12: Skeletal POV PT 5

**Sans**

He wondered how you were doing. It's been three days since he last saw you at the cafe with everyone else. And since everyone else now had your number, they never really bothered going out to see you. They would either text or call and on some occasions you texted him! Texting him a few questions here and there, saying it was because you were doing research on monsters and because Blue and Stretch didn't have the answers you were looking for. So you were texting the others too. When he found that out, he confronted Blue and Stretch, talking with them over how they should respond to your questions.

Blue suggested a group chat so that everyone could see everyone's answers. It wasn't a bad idea, so he text it to you and you replied with an a-okay. And so, the three would answer any questions you sent them. He was honestly curious on how your research was going. Were you finding all the things you were looking for?

As he was lounging around one day, he noticed how Red had suddenly become slightly more aggravated than usual. He had caught him a few times just staring at his phone, like he was waiting for something, and on other occasions he would just disappear from the house. Sans hoped to God that Red wasn't bothering you, or worse, was stalking you. So he confronted him.

“hey red.” Red was just sitting on the couch, staring at his phone again and he grumbled as Sans approached.

“whaddya want classic?” Sans chuckles and plops lazily on the couch, to which Red scoots away from him.

“you've been a little ansty lately buddy. what's up?” Red shoots him a glare before looking back at his phone.

“it's none ya classic.”

“you waiting for a call?”

“i said it's none of yer business classic.” Red stands up, shoving his phone in his pocket, before walking off. Sans gets up with a huff and follows him.

“i'm just worried red. i haven't seen you like this since you arrived.” Red stopped and quickly turned around, grabbing Sans' shirt.

“back off classic!” He snarled. Sans held up his hands, giving a sigh, before watching Red flinch as Edge's voice was heard.

“SANS?! WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?!” Red let go of him and slinks back a little as Edge approaches, arms crossed.

“it's nuthin boss.”

“red's just a little agitated.” Sans said. Edge looks at both of them.

“HMM... I HAVE SEEN THAT AS WELL THESE PAST FEW DAYS. WHAT'S WRONG SANS? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A CHILD?” Red slinks back some more, avoiding Edge's stare but glaring at Sans.

“i ain't actin' like a child boss. i'm just... on edge is all.”

“why? what's wrong?” Sans asked. Red growled.

“what's wrong? what's _wrong_? ya really wanna know what's wrong classic?! i'll tell ya what's wrong!” He then grabs Sans' shirt again, bringing him close. “what's _wrong_ is that you three stooges are always textin' the kitten!” Sans stared. Was Red jealous? Sans knew Red liked you but not like this.

“r-red, you can't blame us for that. you have her number man, just text her-”

“but why is she always textin' you three?!”

“she's got questions red. she's been doing a lot of research lately and she probably feels like you won't be able to answer them as best as stretch, blue and i can. i mean c'mon red, us three have already made our home here on the surface and our timelines aren't exactly like yours-” His eye lights shrank as he barely dodged Red's punch. Before Red could hit him again, Edge grabbed him, pulling him off of Sans.

“SANS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE KING IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“lemme go! lemme go boss! i'm gonna teach this classic asshole not ta mess wit' me!” Sans stared. Okay, Red was really jealous.

“SANS I COMMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!” At this point everyone in the house was alerted to Red's outburst and had gathered around.

“what the heck is goin' on out here?” Stretch asked, to which he flinched when Red's feral glare and snarl was aimed at him. “whoa red, what's got your bones in a twist?”

“i'm gonna rip you in half! you and yer goodie two-shoes brother!” He then glares at everyone else in the room. “who else has been talkin' wit' her huh?! _huh_?!”

“S-SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON?” Papyrus asked. Sans hated how scared Papyrus was getting.

“i honestly don't know paps.” Sans rubbing his skull before approaching Red, who was flailing in Edge's arms. His right socket was void of an eye light and his left one was ablaze in red. “red, calm down.”

“YES SANS! IF YOU DO NOT CALM DOWN AT ONCE I WILL BE FORCED TO PUT YOU DOWN!” Edge warned. Red glared back at Edge, who glared back even more menacingly. “YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME BROTHER?” Sans watched as Red flinched, slowly looking away from Edge towards the ground, his glare and magic dissipating, eye light returning to his right socket. He had calmed down some but he was still snarling. Edge placed him down and Red shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets. “NOW THEN. YOU ARE GOING TO TELL US WHY YOU ARE BEHAVING IN SUCH A WAY.” Red glances up, but doesn't make eye contact, at Edge before looking back down and giving everyone a glare.

“all i know is that it has something to do with y/n.” Sans said.

“THE MAGE?” Red flinched as Edge towered over him. “WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT SANS?” Red grumbled before saying, a little too quietly,

“...it's just not fair...” He was shaking.

“red... dude are you jealous that we've been talking with her?” Stretch asked. “you have her number man. just text her.”

“i think he wants the lil darlin' to make the first move.” Mutt said.

“WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS TALKING ABOUT?” Black demanded.

“well uh... y/n has been texting stretch, blue and i these past couple of days, asking questions and whatnot. she's doing research and asked for our help.” Sans watched as Black, Mutt, Edge, and Red were suddenly irked by that comment.

“IF THAT IS TRUE THEN HOW COME THE MAGE HAS YET TO RESPOND TO ME?! SHE HAS YET TO RESPOND TO ANY OF MY MESSAGES! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! HOW RUDE IS THAT?!”

“and what exactly have you been texting her about black?” Stretch asked.

“H-HMPH! I DO NOT NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!” Black folded his arms, looking away.

“alright. anyone else been texting our little mage these past few days?”

“my bro and i have.” Comet said. “she's been asking us a few questions here and there.”

“I HAVE AS WELL!” Papyrus said happily. “THOUGH IT WAS ONLY TO GREET HER IN THE MORNING AND WISHING HER A GOOD NIGHT AT NIGHT AND SHE ALWAYS RESPONDS!”

“H-HMPH! WELL, I HAVEN'T BEEN MESSAGING THE HUMAN MAGE! I SEE NO REASON TO!” Edge said, looking away. Sans looked at Red. He was shaking.

“c'mon red, you can't be jealous because we're talking with her-”

“and how are you not?!” Sans stared as Red snapped.

“what do you mean?” Red once again grabbed Sans by the shirt.

“maybe if ya weren't so blind-!” He looked up at everyone, snarling. “-maybe if all of ya weren't blind as shit ya'd see why i'm this mad! none of you can't tell me that she hasn't been drivin' you insane yet!” Sans watched as out of everyone in the room, Stretch flinched. Stretch knew something and Red saw it. He let go of Sans, pointing angrily at Stretch. “so you do know! you know what i'm talkin' about!” Stretch sighed and Sans gave him a confused look.

“stretch... what is he talking about?” He gave a glance at him before looking at Blue.

“i uh... i have a confession to make... and i don't think any of you are going to like what i'm about to say.”

“what?” Before Stretch could say anything else, Red blurted out,

“the kitten's our soulmate!”

.......

_ What?  _ Sans stared, as well as everyone else.

“w-wha...?”

“and all of you were so blinded by yer fear fer her that ya never even noticed! none of you deserve her! i noticed the moment i met her!”

“W-WAIT...” Blue stuttered. “W-WHO'S... SOULMATE?”

“mine! and i ain't gonna let any of ya have her!”

“actually red, she's not yours. she's sans'... and most likely papyrus' as well.” Stretch said, receiving stares. Sans was still trying process everything. There was no way... right? He would have noticed right?

.......

No. Red was right. Red  _ is _ right. Sans was afraid of you- no... he still is afraid of you. And that fear clouded his senses. But if that were really true... then how come no one else said anything? How come Blue and Papyrus didn't say anything when they first met you that day? They would have to had sensed it since they couldn't instantly see your stats like he could. Then again... Sans knew for a fact that he and Papyrus had never actually felt those kinds of feelings before. If Papyrus did sense it, he probably thought nothing of it. He probably just thought of it like a... friendship thing. And if Blue was anything like Papyrus, then Blue would have felt the same way.

Sans looked at Black, Mutt, Edge, Comet and Cepheus. What about them? Especially Comet and Cepheus. Did Comet judge you the moment he saw you as well? Sans snapped out of it when he almost caught a face full of fist. Papyrus had lifted him up and out of the way. Sans stared, noise finally entering his skull again. Everyone was arguing. Red was the one who threw the punch. Edge was holding him back again. Sans just about had it. He gave out a growl and, with a flick of his wrist, encased everyone in BLUE, everyone except Papyrus, his magic blazing blue in his left socket.

He regretted it but it needed to be done. Sans wasn't exactly the strongest monster around so keeping a hold on everyone was hard. He could feel them struggling but he had to keep them still.

“the hell are ya doin' classic?! let us go!” Red growled.

“not... until... everyone calms down... p-paps, let me go.” Papyrus set him down and Sans tried his best to not let anyone go, his breath shaky. This really was taking a toll on him. “now... are we going to be civil... about this... or not?” He watched as everyone glanced at each other before looking at him.

“Red Started It...” Blue mumbled. Sans sighed, struggling to keep everyone still.

“alright... let's start at the beginning.”

***

Sans was in deep thought. Everyone was seated around the dining room table. It was practically the only place all of them could fit in at the same time.

“so,” Red said with a huff. “do ya get it now?” Sans looked up at him. He hated himself for how he couldn't recognize his own soulmate all because his fear took over. He hated it even more when Red and Stretch kept that information to themselves. You weren't their soulmate. You were his and... possibly Papyrus'. It made him wonder if they tried anything with you. They had your number. They could have easily been subtly dropping hints since it was obvious that you had no idea how to feel for a soulmate, despite your claim to be more in touch with your soul than most humans.

However, when the two said they did nothing of the sort, Sans believed them. Not only because Red's outburst earlier was proof, but also because Stretch had his doubts, and if Stretch was like him, Stretch would try finding out the facts first.

_***_

“ _ya know, you all should feel like shit right now, ya know that?” Red had said during the discussion. “how is it that out of all of us, i was the only one to notice? i was the one who wasn't scared of her? i mean sure, maybe it's because of where i come from that i didn't take it seriously at first and you know what i'm damn glad i didn't! ya really wanna know why i got so agitated classic? i wasn't waitin' fer a response... i was hesitating on askin' her out.”_

***

Asking her out. The moment he said that almost the entire room got into another fist fight, mainly between Red, Black and Mutt.

“hey!” Red's voice snapped Sans out of it. “did ya hear me ya numbskull?!” Red was glaring. Sans sighed again.

“yeah... i heard ya red. just... i'm trying to process everything.”

“well you better process it faster sans because like it or not... y/n just became everyone's soulmate. and i mean _everyone_.” Stretch said. That sent a chill up Sans' spine. He knew what Stretch was talking about. The others that decided to disappear on them. The more... dangerous alternates. Sans still didn't know where they went. He thought for sure they would stay in the guest house that was part of the villa that was a little ways away but when things got eerily quiet, he knew something was up. And he was right. They all left without a trace, leaving behind their phones Sans gave them, which meant he couldn't have Stretch track them down. He didn't even notice he was shaking until he felt Papyrus' hand on his shoulder.

“SANS...?” He looked up and saw his brother's worried face.

“...i'm fine paps.” He sits back with a long, heavy sigh. “i guess i'm gonna have to speed up my date with her then.” He flinched when realized what he said, receiving stares and glares from everyone. “n-no that's... not what i meant. you see... i still need to have a talk with her about her powers. i need to warn her about the dangers of teleporting through the void.” He saw that made Red and Stretch flinch. They remembered.

“you... have a point.” Stretch said. “the faster we can talk to her, the safer we can keep her.” Sans nods and Red growls.

“well yer not goin' ta meet her alone! if anyone gets to tell the kitten that she's _my_ soulmate, it's me! you're the one that gets to warn her about 'portin!” Stretch sighed.

“she's not just yours but, details. guess i'll go too.”

“what?!” Red growled. “why?! yer not needed!”

“someone has to help sans keep you under control.”

“i would actually appreciate that stretch.” Sans ignored Red's outburst and pulled out his phone. “now i just gotta let frisk know.”

***

**Red**

He grumbled and glared at the two skeletons in front of him, who were just idly chatting while also being on the lookout for you. A few more days had passed. Frisk had told Sans that he had to meet you in Monster District around noon-ish. Red hated hearing that. Noon-ish. There was no such thing. Back in his timeline, his brother always gave him a specific on the dot time and specific place to go to. If he was late by even a second, he would get punished. What Red didn't realize though was that Monster District was bigger than he thought. Frisk didn't give Sans a specific location as to where you would be so when they arrived they had no idea if you were even there yet. And that made Red anxious. He really wanted to see you.

He had to force himself all week long to not go to that cafe you work at and openly admit to you what you meant to him and ask you out or wait for you to leave work so he could follow you. But he knew you wouldn't exactly like the latter idea. Not only would you probably teleport away from him or kick his ass with whatever magic you knew, but with your weird senses, you'd probably smell him first. 

He hated it. He wanted to the be the first to tell you just how precious you actually were to him. He hated how he just let everything slip out because of his rage. Now everyone that lived in the house knew and that meant he had competition. What he really didn't like though was that there was a slight chance you were also... his brother's soulmate. Stretch still wasn't exactly sure with his feelings and his brother was still scared of you, not that he would openly admit it, so it was impossible to ask him and Red knew Mutt would flirt with anything with legs and Papyrus and Cepheus were too clueless to know  _ that  _ feeling... but Red knew for a fact that you were  _ his _ . But what  _ really  _ pissed him off was when Stretch painfully stated the cold, hard truth...

***

“ _and whaddya mean the kitten ain't mine! she is mine!” Red had yelled at Stretch, who shook his head._

“ _like i said, details.”_

“ _well then why don't ya explain those details?!” Stretch sighed._

“ _on one hand red, yeah... you're kinda right. y/n is your soulmate. but on the other hand she's not because she's_ this _universes' sans' soulmate. and the only reason you are feeling like this is because you are a 'sans.' she may be yours, but she's not_ yours. _”_

***

If his brother hadn't held him back, Red would've socked it to Stretch. But... Stretch was right... and he growled the moment he had admitted to that. You weren't his. You were Sans'... But he didn't know if his timeline would ever make it to the surface. He didn't know if he would ever get to find you. And even then, because it was a different timeline, there was a chance the you in his world... was most likely not like the you in this world... and he liked this world's you.

If it wasn't for the fact that his soul suddenly hummed, he probably would have kept on walking behind Sans and Stretch. He stopped. His soul wouldn't just do that if... He looked around only to stare as he saw you. And you looked cute as all hell. You were sitting on a bench, wearing...  shorts-

_ oh god her legs...  _ -and a tank top- 

_ oh god oh god oh god...  _ There was a sweater around your... waist-

_ she's so fuckin' cute...!  _ You were looking down at your phone. He looked back at Sans and Stretch, who were still walking. He took this opportunity to teleport right behind you.

"well hello there kitten~" You jump and turn to look at him. He laughed. He actually scared you. He sat down next to you, smug look on his face. "damn kitten! no need ta go jumpin outta ya skin! it's only me!" You groan, running a hand over your face.

"Red I swear to God... I could have hurt you." You sounded agitated. He chuckled.

"but ya didn't." He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. He then noticed how close he actually was to you and he couldn't help but drink in what he saw. You looked... so soft. He managed to tear his eye lights away from your body to meet your eyes. "lookin' good there doll. who're ya waitin' for?" He knew who, much to his annoyance, but he still wanted to hear you voice. You scoff, rolling your eyes, looking down at your phone.

_so cute..._

"I thought I was meeting Frisk but then they just said sorry and that I should 'hear him out', whoever 'him' is." You look up at him and he swore his soul skipped a beat. "Unless they mean you. Did you want to talk to me? You have my number Red." He groaned internally and shook his head.

"nah, not me dollface. at least, not on this particular subject." He glanced up to see Sans and Stretch making their way towards him and you, looking a little agitated at the fact he didn't tell them where he went. He then makes a nod behind you. "the kid means him." You turn your head and he decides to drink you in a little more. In fact he was so out of it he missed most of the conversation you were having with Sans and Stretch. 

He couldn't stop thinking about how he was even going to ask you out and where he would even take you. He may have been in this timeline and city for three months but he still didn't know some of the ins and outs of it just yet. He would definitely have to look around more, scout out the areas, see which places would be nice for a first date. A name then popped into his skull.

_ Grillby's.  _ He knew, thanks to Sans, that the Grillby in this timeline moved his place of business here to the city a little after the barrier broke. He went to it a bunch of times to calm his nerves when he first arrived. It was the only, somewhat familiar, place he recognized. He then wondered... have you ever been there? His thought was broken when he heard Sans say,

"heh, deal." He looked up. Deal? What deal? What did he miss? "so, let's get going." Oh. Guess they were leaving now. He was about to get up until he heard Stretch say,

"you alright hon?" He flinched when he heard Stretch's little nickname for you. What he wouldn't give to punch his teeth in. He then looked at you and noticed how you were looking further into Monster District before looking at Stretch. You stood up with a sigh.

"It's nothing." You say, reaching to collect your purse. Red then grabs your wrist and gives you a curious look.

"wassa matter doll?" You shake your head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." You say with a small smile. He stares at you. Something was on your mind and it involved Monster District. Had you... never been here before?

_ maybe... instead of grillby's... maybe here instead...  _ He then let you go and he stood up. You turn to Sans and Stretch.

“Alright, lead the way-” Red throws an arm around your shoulders and brings you close to him. His soul banged against ribcage. He had you so close to him. Noticing that Sans and Stretch gave him a look of probable jealousy, he pulled you with him through the void to the rendezvous point. The base of the mountain. Red looked up at it. Even if it's been three months, he still couldn't help but be intimidated by the mountain. He then stared as you suddenly leaned into him, groaning and holding your head. 

“whoa, uh... you okay kitten?” He asked, concerned. You give a nod before stepping away from him. He had to stop himself from pulling you back into him.

“Yeah, yeah... Just got a little dizzy. Heh, that's never happened before.” He stared, confused.

“seriously? not even when i did it the first time with ya? or the time you disappeared in front of all of us?” You nodded.

“Yeah-” You stop and give a confused look back. “-wait... is that supposed to be normal?” He shrugs.

“i mean, kinda. most humans we 'port always seem to end up dizzy and sick for a few seconds.”

“Always huh?”

“yeah.” Red looks up as you turn around to see Sans and Stretch. He grumbled a little. “and after hearing that, it makes me concerned even more.” Sans said. Red watched as you took in your surroundings in confusion before looking up at the mountain in complete awe. You were so cute. Red chuckle.

“surprised dollface?”

“Y-Yeah...” You then let out a giggle, his soul banging even more as you continued to look at the mountain. That noise was so intoxicating. “This was the most private place you guys could think of?” They all chuckled and shrugged. Red stared at you with a ridiculous grin on his face, even when you broke out of your trance and looked at everyone in confusion.

“What?” You ask. He chuckles.

“nuthin'.” He then puts an arm around your waist, bringing you close to him. “ya just look cute is all-” He didn't even know what happened next. Just that he suddenly got his arm twisted, was kicked in the shins and then forced to the ground. 

“hgh! h-hey! ugh! what the hell?! get off!” You stopped your assault and then... laughed. 

“I'd say I was sorry but then I would be lying.” You say. He grumbled but how could he really be mad at you when you made a noise like that. He then heard Sans and Stretch chuckling, laughing at him. He growled.

“'s not funny!” When he felt you release him he quickly got to his feet, grumbling as he brushed off the dirt and grass on his jacket. “god damn no good- why'd ya go and do that for?!” He snapped at you, flashing his teeth in a snarl and glaring a little. You laughed again. Okay now that was a little annoying.

“Well, you shouldn't have tried to make a move on me.” You giggled. That sounded like heaven. “It was all instinct and in self defense. I didn't really hurt you. I could've though if I didn't know you.” He was still glaring but not as much. And he hated how he was blushing. You smirk mockingly and turn your attention to Sans and Stretch, who were still chuckling. He couldn't help but smirk a little himself when your back was turned.

_ enjoy it while it lasts kitten. once you and i start gettin' serious, you won't be doin' things like that anymore without gettin' punished. _


	13. Chapter 13: Skeletal POV PT 6- Axe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire POV is from Axe's perspective

It had been a week and a half since Axe left the villa he and his brother, as well as two others, were forced to stay in by this timeline's Sans. He would have escaped sooner, but he didn't know the city when he first arrived, and his first 'welcome' when he arrived was a horrid one. Humans left and right and so many buildings. Yeah he was told by Sans that he and his brother were now on the surface but... that first month was a hard one.

Axe had the need to hunt. The instinct to find food to feed his brother. He wasn't ashamed when he killed two humans he spotted around the villa's property but when Sans practically chewed him up and spat him out, giving him a non-existent earful, he took to hunting the wild life around the area. He didn't want to get yelled at again... but he did anyway. Sans said he couldn't just hunt the wildlife. That there was no need. That there was plenty of food on the surface and that Sans had enough money to take care of everyone who appeared in the freak accident for the time being.

He couldn't help but growl like a feral animal though when he heard Sans give his brother that _horrid_ nickname. Crooks. It was so degrading. He didn't mind being called Axe; he did have a weapon on him when he arrived after all, almost dusting everyone in that room when he arrived, mostly out of terror, but his brother's nickname... No. Even if his brother didn't mind it, _he_ minded it. He would never call his brother that and would glare at all the others that dared not call his brother by his real name.

All in all though, Axe was okay with staying safe inside with his brother with all the food they could ever need. He thought that maybe... he could go back to being himself again. Of course, he knew he was too damaged to actually go back to how he used to be, but he could try. But then one day... he overhead Sans talking with the other alternates that actually stayed in the villa about how they could fix the machine that brought everyone to his timeline so that they could all go back.

And that made Axe go crazy. Go back? No. No he couldn't. He couldn't let himself and his brother go back to that horrid timeline. He then had a thought. Was that the real reason why he and his brother, as well as the other two, Dusty and Killer as they were dubbed, were staying in the guest house? To be kept out of the know? That angered Axe. It angered everyone in the guest house. They were finally starting to get used to being free from their twisted and demented timelines. And so they planned their escape. They scouted the outside of the city and stole from Sans and when everything was set, they fled.

And that's how they ended up in an abandoned log cabin that was based right by the mountain. They did their best to fix it up, make it as 'homey' as possible, but not too much so that it would draw attention. Axe was thankful that Killer and Dusty still knew how to properly perform magic. Everyone was given a job to do. His brother would cook, Killer provided power to the cabin, Dusty, having the most LV and strength out of all of them, was put as errand boy, much to his dislike but because of his strength he didn't get as winded as the others whenever he teleported, and occasional lookout and Axe also had the job of being a lookout; making sure anyone who stumbled upon them did not reveal their location, lest they be found by the alternates. And so far, no one did find them.

***

Axe was going along his normal patrol route, keeping his only working eye light out for any signs of movement, keeping his sense of hearing sharp for any signs of odd sounds. He didn't like leaving his brother alone but this needed to be done. Killer and Dusty had gone off somewhere, they didn't say where and Axe couldn't have cared less. Though they were somewhat comfortable around each other, they still didn't trust each other. After all, they all came from some kind of twisted timeline.

Axe's eye light suddenly shook as he felt his soul being pulled in some direction that wasn't along his route. He couldn't understand it at first but then his instincts kicked in when he suddenly felt scared. But they weren't his own feelings. They were coming from someone else. And his instincts told him he knew what that someone else was. He didn't know how to feel. He never thought that he would ever feel this feeling. He felt his soul lurch again in the direction, feeling fear again. He couldn't ignore it. He had to follow it. He had to find that source. He practically ran, letting his soul lead him, until he suddenly heard a female voice.

“Just hear me out!” He looked around. Where did that come from?

“ya better just be messin' with us dollface.” He flinched. He knew that voice. He hated that voice. “because that power is important ta us.” What? What was going on? He had to find the source but he couldn't let himself get caught. So he took a quick shortcut into the trees, where he suddenly saw them. Sans and two other alternates. Axe never bothered to learn their nicknames. He didn't like them anyway. But then he noticed that there was something in between the three of them. No. Someone. He felt his soul flutter at the sight of you. He couldn't believe it.

“h-hey guys, c'mon.” Sans said, trying to calm down the other two. “you're scaring her. she didn't do this with bad intentions. we did say yes to her showing off her power-”

“ya don't seem to get it through yer thick skull classic. we just became a step closer to bein' defenseless!” The edgy version of himself said. If there was one thing Axe knew about the edgy version of himself, it was that he had a temper. And with that temper came damage. Axe couldn't let the three hurt you.

“Look, guys-” You had spoken, but it was cut off as Axe summoned as much magic as he could to grab the three skeleton's souls and force them to the ground. You let out a yelp of surprise. “Guys?!” What? Why were you suddenly worried about them?

“w-we're bein' pinned!” Axe made his way to the tree nearest of the group. He was getting exhausted but he couldn't let up. He couldn't help but chuckle at how the three were struggling. He then saw he got your attention as you were looking around wildly.

“don't cha worry there sweets.” He said. He smiled as you saw him. You looked so... cute... and terrified. Was it it because of him? No his hoodie was over his skull. It still had to be because of the three. He watched as you looked back at the others. He then silently made his way in front of you... and you jumped when you turned around, looking up at him with a might of terror. That was a little cute. You looked small. Maybe you wouldn't put too much strain on him. He tried giving a reassuring smile... but he couldn't remember the last time he had to reassure someone who wasn't his brother.

“i heard your soul cryin' for help, so i came. it's a good thing i was close by.” He said to you before looking at the three he had pinned. Though, they wouldn't be for long. “were these three bothering you lambchop?”

“axe don't you dare touch her! i'll kick yer ass if ya do!” The edgy version growled. Axe rolled his eye light. He had just about enough of this. With a wave of his arm he sent the others flying, crashing into the nearby trees. You then... gasped, worry on your face and in your voice. Why?

“Guys!” Axe stopped you from going to them by grabbing your wrist, in which you responded by looking at him in surprise. He was really worried about you.

“c'mon sweets. i'll get ya somewhere safe.” And with his leftover strength, he teleported himself and you to the cabin he and the others were hiding in.

***

You made him uneasy at first. You were not only being difficult but once he took you inside the safety of the cabin he judged you and could only stare as he saw your stats. How was it that a human like you could have stats like that? He chuckled. There was no way you were sane, it would be just his luck, but... you proved him wrong. You sounded so sweet... your actions were sweet... your smile... correcting yourself when you addressed his brother. He didn't like how thin you looked though. You told him that you were actually average but he didn't want to believe it. He wasn't going to let his newfound soulmate starve. Soulmate... He still couldn't believe.

What he didn't expect though, after all of it, was the physical contact you gave him after he went through a short episode; one that you may have started but still, he didn't want to hear that you belonged to the other him. He wanted you to be his. You had hugged him. You were so close. You were so warm. You were worried about him. He just wanted to grab you tight and not let go but he knew he couldn't. So instead, he just gently patted your back, while also silently taking in your scent.

But then he was confused. You didn't seem to... have one. Was his cavity blocked? He was then startled when he heard his brother's voice.

“SANS! DID YOU MAKE HER CRY?!” What? Did he? He let you go only to stare at your face. There were some tears streaking down your face. He couldn't let his brother think that he had hurt you. He turns to him.

“she's fine bro, right-?” He went to look at you only to stare at your reaction. Your hand was over your mouth and you were staring... up. He chuckled.

“ah... yeah...” He reaches a hand up to the hole. “heh heh... don't worry about it. i'm fine...”

“Oh my God Axe I...” He found it cute that you cared. He chuckled, moving his hand away from the hole.

“i mean it sweets, don't worry about it.” He looked back at his brother. “is lunch done bro?”

“O-OH! YES! PLEASE, COME EAT WITH US GALE!” Right. You lied about your name to his brother.

“U-Uh... A-Actually C- uh, P-Papyrus... That's... not my real name. I'm sorry. I lied.” You were apologizing. That was a good thing.

“O-OH...?”

“My name is actually y/n.” Axe stared as he saw his brother beam. He hadn't seen him like that in ages.

“Y/N? WOWIE! NO OFFENSE, BUT I LIKE THAT NAME BETTER!” You gave a small, awkward giggle. That was cute.

“Th-Thanks Papyrus.” Axe gently grabbed your wrist and gently dragged you to their dining room, saying,

“c'mon then sweets. paps made lunch. can't let any of it go to waste. i promise, his cooking is to _die_ for.” He chuckled. He wondered if you got his jokes though. Axe then proceeded to pull out a chair for you, like a gentleman should, gesturing you to sit. The smile you gave made him feel ecstatic. You sat down and he pushed you in before sitting in the chair next to you. He wanted to be close to you.

His brother then brought out their plates. Axe was glad that over the years before things went to hell in his timeline that his brother's cooking skills improved a lot. He was a really good cook now. He then watched as you eyed the meal. He chuckled, remembering Aliza's face when she ate his brother's _special spaghetti._ But you had nothing to worry about. Since living in this timeline, his brother found better substitutes to make his spaghetti. But you still looked unsure. He had to reassure you that everything was fine. He didn't want you to starve. He twirled his fork in his food.

“don't worry sweets. i promise the meat's normal.” He said. He saw the curiosity on your face change to... Slight disgust. No. He couldn't have that. “go on then. eat. i know you're hungry. your stomach wouldn't growl if you weren't. i said everything's normal. we may have been here for only three months but even we know that being on the surface means not having to hunt humans anymore. so go on. eat.” He kept staring. He noticed how his brother was also staring waiting for your response. And then, you picked up the fork, twirled it just a little, and took a bite. The look on your face made him smile, not to mention made his brother extremely happy. Even more so when you complimented his dish.

“Wow. That's really good.”

“OOOH! DO YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?!” His brother asked, giddy. You nod and he claps. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME!” Axe had already downed his food by the time his brother started to eat. He then saw the utter confusion on your face as you were staring at his empty plate. Now that was too cute.

“What?” You ask, completely dumbfounded. He grins.

“'what' what sweets?” He asked.

“How did you...?” He then held up his hands and shook them, jazz hands style whilst also replying with a single word.

“magic.” You STARE before snickering, which turned into a fit of giggles. Axe blushed and smiled at that wonderful sound. He could hear it all day.

***

He hated that annoying buzzing noise that was constantly coming from your pocket. It gave him a headache. It was ruining the wonderful lunch conversation he and his brother were having with you. When you took out your phone after a certain amount of buzzing, Axe quickly swiped it away, receiving a surprised look from you.

“it's rude to have your phone at the table sweets. you can get it back after you're done." He chuckled when you gave a slight glare, which he found cute, before accepting defeat. As you went back to eating and listening to his brother, he looked over your phone. There was a notification that said you had missed five calls and several texts from others that scrolled along your phones screen. He glared at the names that titled the messages and phone calls. You had somehow come to know those that were living in the villa; those that wanted to return to their timelines.

Axe thought back to when they were escaping. Killer told all of them to leave their phones behind so that those in the house wouldn't be able to track them. Axe had no problem with that. And when they reached the cabin, Killer already had got everyone 'burner phones,' as he called them, as well as a special kind of tech jammer in which their location would remain anonymous should their burner numbers get discovered. That even included your phone. Sure you could return these calls and texts, but no one would be able to track you down. Axe smiled at the thought. It meant that he could have your number and vice versa and no one would be able to find him.

He wanted to get your number, so he made sure the screen was black and he stared at some of the smudges on it. He could just make out your lock combination underneath the chaos of smudges. He then unlocked your phone and instantly turned off that damned vibrating feature. He felt calmer after that. He then added himself in your contacts, all the while memorizing your number. When that was done, he went through the messages.

He noticed how some them were actually directed towards him, demanding that he give you back or threatening that if he hurt you,he would get dusted. He then quickly put his hand the phone was in in the air as you lunged for your phone, a smirk on his face as you tried desperately to get your device back, keeping you back with his other arm.

“Hey! You can't just do that! C'mon Axe give it back!” You were so cute. He then held out his hand horizontally and continued to scroll through your messages, all the while hearing you huffing in agitation.

“heh... everyone's really worried about you lambchop..." He had to admit, he was jealous of the amount of attention you were getting. Exactly how long have the others known you?

"Well yeah. You did kind of just up and kidnap me." He flinched and looked at his brother, who was staring in surprise, jaw open. He never really did say how he came across you.

"SANS WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?" He gave a nervous chuckle, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"u-uh... i didn't kidnap her bro. honest. i just thought i was rescuin' her. she was in distress. how was i supposed to know she wasn't really in danger? it was just instincts paps." He was expecting his brother to start questioning him but then... you spoke up.

"U-uh, d-don't be mad at him Papyrus.” He looked at you in surprise. You... defended him. All the more reason to love his precious soulmate. “He just did what he thought he needed to do. I don't blame him." He looks at his brother curiously, who was shaking his head and sighing.

"STILL..." He says. He then gets up, grabbing your plate and Axe's. "WELL, WOULD YOU CARE FOR SECONDS? YOU MUST BE RIGHT? AFTER ALL, LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SO SKINNY!" Axe felt you flinch against his arm. He looked at you. You looked a little pale, yet a little confused, but more just all around anxious.

"A-Actually Papyrus I'm pretty full. I don't think I can eat another bite.” Axe narrowed his eye light, suspicious. He hoped you weren't lying about not being able to eat anymore. You were still thin in his sockets. “B-but uh... I'd be happy to take some home for later, if you have some kind of container. I promise to give it back when I see you guys again." He stared. Did you... really say that? He looked at his brother. He could see the conflict on his face and he could understand. They didn't want you to leave but... Axe knew better. If you stayed around and Killer and Dusty came back, they would kill you first and ask questions never. He couldn't let that happen.

"A-AH. I... I WILL PACK YOU SOME THEN." Axe watched his brother head into the kitchen before returning to scrolling through your phone, which you noticed immediately.

"Alright, c'mon Axe, give it back." He looks at you, smile on his face, before handing it back.

"here ya go sweets. hope you don't mind but i added myself in your contacts." He saw the strain on your face, like you weren't trying to roll your eyes or groan, before going through your phone. You were very lost in your messages and Axe saw it as a chance to get close to you. He knew nothing was blocking his sense of smell since he was able to smell his brother's food just fine, so he went to try again to catch your scent. You didn't notice as he moved his chair quietly, positioning himself close to you, his head positioned just behind yours. He inhaled, bracing himself for whatever your scent was.

......

But he smelled nothing, at least, he didn't smell you. He could however smell the lingering scent of whatever shampoo and conditioner you used in your hair. He stared, utterly confused. He never knew of any kind of creature to not have their own unique scent. What was up with that? His eye light trailed to your neck. Well... if he couldn't smell you, at least he would be able to taste you. But right now wasn't the time. He noticed you typing. He looked only to growl internally. You were messaging the Sans of this universe.

**You:**

_Hey. Don't worry. I'm fine. Axe and Crooks have been really nice to me. I'm sorry for not contacting you guys. Axe took my phone away from me as we were eating. Said it was rude. I'll tell you what. I'll meet you guys at the park in about ten minutes so that you know I'm okay, okay? I'll meet you guys by the fountain._

Wait, what? Ten minutes? That was impossible. They were too far out. Why did you lie? You hit the send button and exhaled only to jump when you finally noticed him, which made him jump a little.

"so uh... you're really leaving...” He said. “but... ten minutes? no offense sweets but it's going to take longer than ten minutes to get to the city's park. why did you lie to them?" You give him a smile.

"I didn't lie to them. When Papyrus is done, I'm gonna head out."

"but still sweets, it's like an hour drive to the city, and since we don't exactly own a car, it'll take even longer by foot." Your smile widens.

"I know a shortcut." He stares in complete surprise. Did he hear you right?

"wh... what did you say?" You giggle.

"I said I know a shortcut."

"shortcut... h-heh..." He smiles and chuckles. "h-heh heh! that's funny... that's what i call my teleporting skills. are you saying you can teleport lambchop?" He then saw you hesitate. What was going through your head? You then spoke, a bit of sadness in your voice but a smile still on your face.

"Actually Axe, yeah. I can." He drops his smile.

......

What? That's not possible. You were a human. Humans didn't know magic-

"I'm uh... I'm a mage. I know how to use magic." His eye light shrinks. A... mage? No... that wasn't possible right? He knew from experience that humans no longer knew magic. You had to be lying, and he didn't appreciate it. He gave a tight smile and scratched his finger tips along the table and the chair you were sitting in.

"heh... i told you sweets... i don't like liars."

"But I'm not lying Axe. It's true. Here, watch.” He stared. Were you really telling the truth? He watched as you looked around the house, looking for something. What were you looking for? Your gaze then settled on the table's center piece. A bowl full of fake fruit. His brother chose that decoration. Said it made the cabin feel homey. Killer and Dusty said it was stupid but they did nothing about it. You then hold out your hand and call for the fake pear.

......

And Axe's eye light widened as the it FLOATED towards you, landing in your palm. He couldn't believe it... A mage. Your giggle made him look at you in awe.

“See?” You say with a smile. He didn't know what to say. He stuttered his words a bit.

"i-i... w-wow... you're... not lying.” He let out. “s-so then... you can really teleport...?" You nod. He stares before chuckling a little. Good... Good... It meant he wouldn't have to leave his brother alone again. “heh... well... that's good... because there's no way i would have been able to drop you into the human city anyway. like i said... most of my magic is gone. teleporting long distances now is hard for me, especially if i have to take someone with me.” He saw you frown. He didn't like that look on you.

“O-Oh... I'm sorry Axe.”

“why?” He tilted his head, confusion on his face.

“Well... You teleported me here. Didn't that... strain you?” He chuckled. What a caring mate you were.

“ah. don't worry about that lambchop. it's not like it was a long distance.” He lied. He may hate liars, but he lied for a good reason; to keep his brother from worrying. And now, he had more than his brother to keep from worrying.

“It... wasn't? Then... how come-?”

“it's because the others don't know that i'm here. that we're here. everyone living here hates how the others think they're the ones in control.” You look down. He didn't like that. He set a hand on your head, patting it while at the same time, marveling at how soft and silky it felt. “don't worry sweets. we're all staying out of trouble. after all, we all know how dangerous it is to majorly mess with a timeline that isn't our own. heh... the me of this timeline made that very clear...”

He thought back to how he and the others would get scolded for doing something they weren't supposed to by the him of this universe. It made him angry just thinking about it. He didn't even notice he was squeezing your head until he felt sections of your hair tangle around the indents of his fingers. He relaxed and withdrew his hand slowly, making sure not to pull out any of your hair. He then heard the familiar buzzing of your phone. Didn't he turn that off? Chances were, you turned it back on. He then leaned his elbow in the table, skull in his palm as he looked over you with his other hand caressed his empty socket once again.

“you should probably answer that sweets.” From the look on your face, you didn't even realize it was going off. You were too focused on him. He liked that. He watched as he pulled up your phone, sighing as the buzzing stopped. You missed whoever was calling you. Good. He then watched as you looked up at him. He gave you a smile.

“I guess I should get going. If I don't they'll start to panic.” He tenses. He really didn't want you to go.

“... right.” He stands up from the table and heads towards the kitchen. “paps? y/n needs to get going. are you almost done?”

“O-OH! YES, OF COURSE!” He moves out of the way and stares as his brother walks in with one of the bigger containers that had leftovers in it. He smiled. He had such a caring brother; thinking about the well-being of his mate.

“Oh... C- Papyrus... You shouldn't have.” You stood up from the table and he handed the container to you.

“BUT I WANTED TO! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD NEED IT!” You gave him a smile. Axe was just happy you accepted the large portion.

“Thanks Papyrus.” Axe then watched, curious, as you motion his brother with your finger to move down to your level. He saw his brother was curious too and leaned down. Axe then stared when you gave his brother a kiss on his cheekbone, making him shoot up immediately and blush and get all giggly and giddy. He wanted that...

“I-IT'S NOT A PROBLEM!” His brother said in a happy tone. “A-AND YOU KNOW, YOU CAN KEEP THE CONTAINER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE IT BACK. WE HAVE PLENTY MORE.” Which translated to 'Dusty would have to go out and get another one.' You giggled. He could listen to that sound forever. He then moved closer to you, staring, hoping you were kiss him. You smiled but also shook your head with a scoff. What? Did you not want to? Buy why-? His thoughts were interrupted when you stood on the tips of your toes and kissed him on his cheek.

His eye light went out and he blushed furiously. Your lips were so soft. Your giggle and speech brought him out of his daze.

“And thank you Axe.” He was confused.

“for what lambchop?” You snicker and say,

“For being nice.” He smiles at you. Of course he was nice to you. You were something precious. “Well, I'm gonna go.” He frowned. He hated that sentence.

“W-WAIT!” He looks over at his brother and sees him... fidgeting? “D... DO YOU THINK MAYBE... WE COULD SEE YOU AGAIN?” He looked at you only to see you hesitating. No. He didn't like that. What was there to think about? Of course you would see them again. And he could always message you now that he had your number.

“Um... Well...” You looked at him and he just stared. Surely you would, wouldn't you? “W-Well... I have Axe's number and I'm... sure he has mine now so... Maybe we could... set up a day?” His brother squealed happily and he actually looked a little shocked before he gave a smile. Set up a day. Yes. That sounded great.

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!” His brother said. “P-PLEASE MESSAGE REAL SOON!” You gave a nod and a smile.

“I'll try Papyrus. Well... Bye guys.” And then you suddenly disappeared. Both he and his brother were taken aback in surprise. You really could teleport.

“S-SANS? WHAT JUST... HAPPENED?” He stared at the spot you once stood in before chuckling.

“what happened paps... is that my soulmate is very special.” He looked at his brother, who was very confused yet in awe at the same time.

“WOWIE! THAT'S GREAT FOR YOU SANS!” He shrugged and headed towards the couch in the living room, collapsing on it. Even though he ate three plates of spaghetti, he was still exhausted. It took a lot of magic out of him to do everything he did today and it took even more out of him just to stay conscious while you were around. But it was all worth it. Hearing you voice, your laughter, your enjoyment... definitely worth it. He then remembered that even though he had your number, he had yet to put it in his phone. He groaned as he had to move his hand into his jacket's pocket and pull out his phone, opening up and adding you to his contacts.

He smiled at that sight. He put your name down sure but he set it to where his nickname for you was the name that would pop up. He chuckled. He then shrugged, figuring he should send the first message. He was slow in typing it though. He was awake just enough to type it out and send it before passing out.

**Axe:**

_heya sweets. be sure to eat every bite okay? dont let anything go to waste okay? that would be rude. xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14: Skeletal POV PT 7

**Red**

He was furious. They all were. Once Axe disappeared with you in his grasp, him, Sans and Stretch tried looking everywhere for you, but they had to stop before their magic depleted, leaving them no way back. But Red didn't want to stop. He wanted to find that son of a bitch and dust him for taking you away. Where did he even come from?! He then vaguely remembered how Sans said that Axe, Crooks, Killer, and Dusty had suddenly disappeared one day from the guest house. Since Axe was out here, did that mean they all were? No way Axe would leave Crooks behind.

Red was so angry. He didn't even hear Sans and Stretch. When he felt one of them touch his shoulder though, his anger and magic flared, making his left eye light blaze a bloody red as he right light was snuffed out and he shoved whoever touched him away from him before summoning a barrage of sharp bones, pointed at... Sans.

“red, calm down!” Sans said, holding up his hands in defense. “we'll find her alright? just... stop using up the rest of your magic. put the bones away red.” Red had a vicious snarl on his face, his chest heaving with anger. He then saw movement out of the corner of his eye socket and he immediately looked to see Stretch slowly approaching, hands also up, as to appear non-threatening. Half of his barrage pointed towards him.

“red. you gotta calm down.” He said. “we'll find her. if we go back to the house i can get on my computer and track down y/n's phone and find her via satellite.” Red's anger simmered a little, only to flare back up, but he made his bones disappear. He heard Sans give a sigh of relief.

“y-you can do that?” He growled. Stretch nodded. “then let's go! c'mon! we gotta find her before that psychotic son of a bitch does something to her!”

“i don't think he will red. at least not right away.” Sans said, standing. “you heard what axe called her right? 'sweets' and-” Sans shuddered. “'lambchop...' it means axe already knows that y/n is... well...” That made Red's soul sink. Right. Axe was a Sans... That only made his marrow boil more. “plus, y/n knows how to teleport. for all we know, she's already escaped while we were trying to search for her.”

“she'd message us though if she did!” Red snapped. Sans may have had a point but the fact that they were JUST talking to you about minding yourself when teleporting... What if you were hesitant to do so? Or what if, when Axe took you, he knocked you out? Those thoughts just made him more angry.

“red, you need to stop. **now**.” Sans said with a warning tone. Red glared at him only to flinch at Sans' expression. Red learned that in this timeline, Sans was the boss, even if he hated that thought. Even his brother had to listen to him, and his brother was the meanest, toughest, most feared monster in all of the underground back in his timeline. Red's glare faltered and he looked down at the ground, avoiding Sans' gaze, hands shaking. Sans let out a sigh. “alright. let's get back to the house and we'll have stretch do his thing, okay?” Red let out a growl but nodded anyway. He then watched as Sans disappeared. Red looked at Stretch. He knew Stretch was waiting for him to go next. He growled before stepping into the void and coming out into the villa, only to fall to the floor.

He used too much magic. He was exhausted. He couldn't even stand when he suddenly heard his brother.

“SANS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Red tried to speak, but he could only let out a few words.

“a-axe... y/n... taken...” He then passed out, not even seeing his brother's reaction.

***

**Stretch**

When Stretch returned he almost collapsed, but he managed to stay standing. He then heard his brother.

“P-PAPS?!” He slowly turned, seeing Blue's horrified face. “PAPS! PAPS WHAT HAPPENED?!” He let out a weary chuckle.

“h-heh... hey bro... s-say... do you think... you and papyrus can uh... can whip up some food for sans, red and myself? we uh... used up a lot of magic...”

“S-SURE PAPS! BUT WHAT HAPPENED?”

“l-later bro, i promise.” Blue gave him a worried look before nodding and running off, yelling Papyrus' name. Stretch gave out a shaky breath before shuffling his way to his room. He would have teleported there, but it was too far for his limited magic to carry him. As he approached the stairs he gave a heavy sigh before forcing himself up, only to stare as he suddenly felt himself get picked up and tucked under an arm. He looked. It was Papyrus.

“DON'T WORRY STRETCH! I'VE GOT YOU! BLUE IS CURRENTLY MAKING PREPARATIONS! HE TOLD ME THAT YOU APPEARED JUST LIKE SANS DID.” Stretch looked at Papyrus' other arm. Low and behold, there was Sans, passed out, definitely exhausted.

“heh... thanks papyrus. just... drop me off in my room by my computer. i gotta do something first.”

“B-BUT... YOU NEED REST!”

“this is really important papyrus. it involves y/n. that's why we're so tired. she... was taken.” Papyrus stopped, and right in front of Stretch's door.

“WHAT?!”

“i'll explain later... just get me in there.” Papyrus opened Stretch's door and set him down in his computer chair. “thanks. go take care of sans and go help blue. and find red. he's probably in a worse state then sans.” Papyrus nodded and hurried out of the room. Stretch let out a sigh before forcing himself to face his computer, turning it on. “don't worry hun. i'll find ya.”

***

**Sans**

He hated that had passed out, and in front of Papyrus. He woke up with a start, finding himself in his room, in his bed. His bones ached. He could barely sit up but he forced himself to. That's when he heard his door open and stared to see Papyrus peeking in, only to gasp at the sight of him.

“SANS! YOU'RE AWAKE!”

“p-pap-” He couldn't finish his sentence as Papyrus rushed in and picked him up, hugging him tightly.

“YOU WORRIED ME SO MUCH SANS!”

“i-i'm sorry bro. s-say, do you think you can take me to stretch?”

“OH! YES OF COURSE!” Papyrus carried Sans out, all the while saying, “STRETCH INFORMED EVERYONE OF WHAT HAPPENED.” Sans flinched.

“how uh... how long was i out?”

“UH... A SURPRISING THIRTY MINUTES.”

_shit... that's too long._ Sans cursed to himself.

“i-i'm sorry bro.”

“IT'S OKAY SANS. YOU WERE DOING THE BEST YOU COULD.”

_but it wasn't enough..._ When the two came to Stretch's door it was already open and Sans stared as everyone was inside, looking over Stretch's shoulder as he was staring at his computer screen, one hand gliding over the keyboard, clicking away at the keys, while in his other hand was a bottle of honey.

“SANS IS AWAKE.” Papyrus announced, but the only ones to turn their heads were Blue and Cepheus.

“SANS!” Blue exclaimed, rushing over to him. “THANK GOODNESS!” His expression then fell. “PAPS TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED...”

“ya definitely took yer time classic.” Red said. Sans was about to say something but flinched when Stretch let out a loud, agitated groan. He noticed everyone else in the room flinched as well.

“just... how?!” Stretch exclaimed, annoyed. “how can i not find her?!” Sans' eye lights shrank.

“y-you can't find her?” Stretch ran a hand over his face with a heavy sigh.

“HE'S BEEN LIKE THIS FOR THE PAST TWENTY FIVE MINUTES.” Cepheus said. “HASN'T FOUND A THING.”

“which is odd considering we've all been texting and calling her.” Comet said. “and we know her phone is on, otherwise our calls would go straight to voicemail but they don't.” Sans looked at everyone. They were all anxious. They had a right to be. After all, not only were you kind of their soulmate, but you were taken by one of the alternates that was considered a danger to be around alone. Sure you may know magic, but Sans knew better. If at any chance Killer or Dusty was around when Axe took you away... Sans didn't want to think about it.

Papyrus had set him down and left the room only to come back with some food. Sans took it, grateful.

“thanks bro. i'm gonna need this.” As he ate, he noticed that Red was visibly fidgeting, constantly looking between his phone and Stretch's computer. There were even times where he even saw Red texting or putting the phone to his skull, waiting. Sans decided to give it a try. He took out his phone and at first tried to call you. Comet was right. Your phone had to be on. Otherwise he would've been kicked straight to voicemail. He then went to send a text, only to jump and stare as he received a message. It was from you.

“g-guys, guys! i just got a message!” Immediately everyone crowded around him.

“what's it say?!” Red impatiently exclaimed. Sans read the text out loud.

“ 'Hey. Don't worry. I'm fine. Axe and Crooks have been really nice to me. I'm sorry for not contacting you guys. Axe took my phone away from me as we were eating. Said it was rude. I'll tell you what. I'll meet you guys at the park in about ten minutes so that you know I'm okay, okay? I'll meet you guys by the fountain.'”

“WHAT?! TEN MINUTES?!” Edge exclaimed.

“D-DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S IN THE CITY?!” Blue asked.

“th-that can't be.” Stretch said, running back to his computer. “i'm still not seeing her phone signal anywhere.”

“ARE NONE OF YOU CONCERNED ABOUT WHAT WAS IN THAT TEXT?!” Black exclaimed. They all looked at him and he rolled his eye lights and gave a groan. “SHE SAID SHE WAS EATING WITH THEM!” Sans saw everyone's faces fall as he felt his own do the same. Sure he was able to convince Axe not to kill humans anymore and eat regular food but... ever since the four disappeared, he didn't know if Axe reverted back. However, some twisted thought assured him that Axe probably wouldn't do that if Killer and Dusty were with him. Those two might be crazy too but even they found it disgusting when they heard Axe explain his timeline.

Sans really hoped that whatever you were eating wasn't life threatening. He then realized that he needed to reply back. He looked over your text again, getting the details. Meet by the fountain in the park in ten minutes? Sans only hoped that the only way you could be ten minutes away from that fountain was if you going to teleport there.

“stop sittin' around classic!” Red said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at him. “lets get to that fountain!”

“i don't think i have enough magic yet-”

“don't worry pal, i got ya.” Comet said, putting a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“heh, thanks.” He then felt himself get pulled through the void and get spat out into the park, right by the fountain. Everyone was already there.

“alright. i'll be right back with Papyrus and my bro.” Comet said before disappearing again. Sans let out a sigh as he watched the others sticking close to the fountain but spreading out in every direction, keeping an eye out for you. Sans takes this time to reply to you.

**Sans:**

_Y/n are you alright? What do you mean in ten minutes? Where are you? Are you in the city?_

He then joined the others in keeping an eye out, but he sat on the edge of the fountain. His strength still wasn't back all the way. He watched as Comet returned with Papyrus and Cepheus, looking a little worn. Papyrus then proceeds to hand Comet a wrapped bar, as well as Sans. He looked at it. Food. He chuckled.

“heh, thanks bro. still ain't feeling the best.” He said.

“OF COURSE SANS.” Papyrus says happily before walking away with Cepheus, taking a section of the park. Comet proceeded to sit next to Sans and began eating his food bar. Sans did the same, nervously looking at his phone. No reply. Comet took both the wrappers and threw them away in a nearby trashcan. Sans was feeling better physically and magically, but he was still anxious. He stood up from fountain's edge and proceeded to help the others in keeping an eye out for you. He looked at his phone. You sent that text five minutes ago. Where were you? He then heard Blue's gasp. He looked up and his eye lights shrank.

There you were. Everyone ran over to you, all talking at once whilst you were also bombarded with a massive hug from Papyrus, Blue and Cepheus, who were sobbing.

“guys, guys!” Sans calls out. They all stop and look at him before making way for him. He approaches you, looking over you, looking for any sign of damage. But there wasn't any. At least, none that he could see. He then let out a shaky breath.

“h-hey... a-are you alright?” The worry was obvious in his voice. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but think that something horrible might have happened to you. You then speak. He never thought he would be so happy to hear your voice.

“Guys, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm totally fine. Axe and Crooks were totally harmless.” Sans stared, doubtful in your claim, and he noticed everyone else had the same face. You then held up a contain that was full with... spaghetti. “And look, Crooks even cooked and sent me off with leftovers.”

“ya didn't actually eat any of it did ya?” Red asked, concern in his voice.

“I did actually. Crooks is a great cook.” Everyone flinched and Sans saw that agitated you... Why? What happened when you got taken away? 

“Guys, relax. Axe said that everything about Crooks' cooking was fine. There were no odd ingredients used and I trust him when he said that.”

“WELL I WOULDN'T!” Black exclaimed. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot, obviously furious. And then Sans felt his soul sink when he heard Blue gasp and say,

“THEY DID HURT YOU!” They all gathered around you to look. “RIGHT HERE, UNDER HER FACE!” Sans looked... and he stared. There were scattered yet controlled bruises under you chin. Like you were grabbed. That made his marrow boil, and he knew it the others felt that way too. He heard Red mumbling.

“when i get my hands on which ever son of a bitch did this i swear ta whatever god above i'm gonna kill 'em.”

“ARE YOU OKAY Y/N?” Papyrus asked. “DOES IT HURT? I CAN HEAL YOU!”

“HOW DARE THEY LAY A HAND ON MY SERVANT!” Sans wanted to slap Black but he was too preoccupied with you. You groaned. You obviously looked overwhelmed.

“Guys... Guys...” Sans could just make out your words. Everyone was talking all at once. Before Sans could tell them to stop, you let out a sharp, glass shattering whistle. Everyone covered their non-existent ears, becoming silent. They all then looked at you.“Guys. I'm alright. This was just an accident.” You said, motioning to your chin. You obviously couldn't see what was there.

“s-still y/n, that looks... not good.” Sans said. “let paps heal you.” He saw you were about to protest but then stopped, going into thought. Why did you have to think about wanting to get treatment?

_ wait... _

Sans sighed. He knew what you were going to do the moment Papyrus would use his magic on you. Guess he had to have another talk with you about how healing magic worked now. You then gave a nod.

“Alright, fine. If it'll make you guys feel better.” Everyone motioned and sat you down at the nearest bench, surrounding you, Papyrus in front of you, cupping your chin.

“I PROMISE THAT YOU'LL LOOK AS GOOD AS NEW!” He said happily. You giggle and Sans' soul fluttered a little. And then, he felt it. He then felt so stupid for still being afraid of you. Maybe if he didn't judge you right away... none of this might have happened. He watched as Papyrus took a step back, giving a smile only to be pushed away by the others.

_ okay we're all gonna have a talk about that later. _

Sans then saw Red leaning down towards your ear, making you jump, whispering something while looking angry. What did he just say? You then looked up at him and sighed.

“I'm sorry.” You say. Red visibly relaxes a little, a smile on his face.

“glad ya understand.” He said, placing a hand on your head. “you really worried us ya know.” You scoff, rolling your eyes.

“Yeah, I know. You guys kept blowing up my phone.”

“can you blame us darlin'?” Mutt asked. “you had us worried. where did you go anyway?” You hesitated. Why did you hesitate? You then shook your head.

“I honestly don't know.” Everyone gave you a suspicious look. Were you... protecting Axe and the others? Did something happen? Did they threaten you?

“YOU'RE NOT LYING TO US, ARE YOU HUMAN?” Edge asked, towering over you.

“did they threaten you?” Stretch asked. Leave it to Stretch to read his thoughts. You shake your head.

“Guys, I'm serious. I honestly have no idea where I was.” They all still stared at you, but Sans could hear the somewhat honesty in your voice. They all backed off and he stared at your smile as you looked at everyone. Your attention was then dragged away from you by your phone. You take it out and look at it only jump as Red let out a dark, low growl.

“the fuck is this shit?!” He exclaims, glaring at you. “that psycho has yer number?!” Sans' soul sank and he stared in horror as you just groaned as everyone started to complain and protest.

“Guys!” You shout, shutting them all up. You rub your head. “Honestly guys, holy crap. So what if I have his number? You know, Axe and Crooks were nothing but sweet to me when Axe dragged me away.”

“OF COURSE THEY WOULD BE!” Black said. “YOU ARE ALSO THEIR SOULMATE! ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD HURT THEIR SOULMATE!” A thought then came to Sans. You only said Axe and Crooks. He looks at you.

“say uh... y/n?” You look at him, as well as everyone else. “were... axe and crooks the only ones around?” You nod your head.

“Yeah. Axe said that he and Crooks were sharing the space with others. He didn't say how many though, just that they were out. I could definitely tell other anomalies occupied the place though.” Sans flinched. Hard. He didn't even notice his eye lights going out. Killer and Dusty. You missed seeing them. So they were all together. That thought, though not a comforting one, was a little reassuring to Sans.

But then that reassurance flew out the window as he noticed you never actually specified the kind of environment you were taken too. Not once did you say the word house. You knew something. But... If you weren't talking, it was for a reason. Did Axe threaten you to keep you quiet or was it... you were protecting them? He wondered if you would still protect them if Killer and Dusty were around. No doubt though that if they were around, you'd have a couple of... 'scratches' and not just a bruised chin. Blue's voice broke Sans out of his thoughts.

“H-HEY! WHY DON'T WE ALL GO GET SOME NICE CREAM?” Sans could tell he was trying to lift everyone's spirits. He had the right idea. You were safe now. But... you still had Axe's number.

“I would like that but I'm full up from lunch.” You say with a smile. 

“i honestly think you should throw this garbage away.” Red said, poking at the container next to you. You groan and roll your eyes before glaring at Red.

“How about you just mind your own business?” You snap, making everyone stare at you. “This isn't garbage, it's good food. Great food actually. Crooks worked hard on it and it came out fantastic and he did it all for me.” You stood up, hands on your hips as you continued to glare at Red before glaring at everyone else. “I honestly can't believe you guys.” You then glared at him. Uh oh. “Your notes made me think that Axe and Crooks were dangerous people but when really they're just misunderstood! I heard about how they used to live from Axe. Do you have any idea how horrible that sounds?”

Everyone shrunk back, avoiding eye contact, but Sans kept it.

“y-y/n wait. listen for a second.” He said, holding his hands up. You scoff and roll your eyes as you fold your arms.

“What?” You say, agitated. How was he going to word this?

“l-look bud... there's something you have to understand. if you weren't you... there was a high chance that Axe could have most likely harmed you in the most horrible way.”

“What do you...?” You stop and think before sighing. “Right. The soulmate thing. Trust me when I say I knocked some sense into Axe about that subject.” Sans flinched only to stare as you looked... sad. What HAPPENED when you were with Axe? You then look at him. “So you're saying that if I wasn't your soulmate er, his... whatever.” You roll your eyes. “He would have killed me?”

“it's a possibility darlin'.” Mutt says. “look just... be careful. now that axe knows about you-”

“HE'LL PROBABLY START TO BECOME OBSESSED WITH YOU.” Edge said. “AND BY OBSESSED, I MEAN HE'LL WANT TO KEEP YOU TO HIMSELF BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY.” You glare at Edge.

“Wow... You know what guys, I'm gonna go. As happy as I was seeing all of you so worried about me... I don't think I can just stand here and listen to this. I'm giving Axe and Crooks the benefit of the doubt because in all honesty, I don't want to have to put up a fight with them when I have to...” You stop and look away. Whatever you were about to say saddened you. But Sans knew what you were going to say. When you had to send them back to their timeline. You let out a sigh. “Look, I'll be fine. I'm a mage. I know magic. I can teleport and I can use BLUE magic. It'll be enough if Axe... does try something.” You had a point. You weren't a regular human. How could Sans forget? Oh right, because it was unusual.

You picked up your things off the bench. “So... I'll see you guys around.”

“W-WAIT Y/N!” Blue said. Everyone looked at him and he fidgeted. “L-LOOK UH... DO YOU THINK MAYBE... I COULD VISIT YOU AT YOUR WORK AGAIN?” You stare before giving a small smile.

“Sure Blue. But remember, I'll be working. I won't have time to chat unless business is slow, and it never really is.” Blue beamed happily and gave you a hug.

“THANK YOU!” Sans watched as Red suddenly grew angry. And Sans knew why. That conversation from a few days ago were still fresh in his mind. Red wanted to ask you out. Sans looked at everybody while they were all looking at you and Blue and then suddenly... he felt conflict rise in his soul. You were, at most, everyone's soulmate. And, at most, everyone would now try to win you over. Sans couldn't let that happen. Not only because that thought made him a little jealous, but because everyone here didn't belong here. You were but weren't meant for them. Only him... and maybe his brother. He still needed to gather all his brother's alternates around and have a talk with them to see if it were true or not.

_ one thing at a time sans. _ He thought to himself. Before he could say anything you bid farewell to everyone and then teleported away under the cover of all the skeletons that had surrounded you. Sans groaned. Did you really have to do that? Probably thought as to keep everyone from following you home, since they were all still worried. Sans looked at Stretch, who was looking at him.

“what?” He asked. Stretch sighed heavily.

“she has axe's number.” He said. It was creepy how much Stretch was like him, having the same thoughts as him from time to time.

“yeah... but i trust her.” And he meant it. He did trust you. He honestly hoped that if you ever felt like you needed help or were in trouble, you would let him and everyone else know. It was a good feeling.


	15. Chapter 15

You stare. There he was. Blue. Waiting at a table with Stretch next to him, though judging from Blue's face, he didn't like that his brother was there. Three days had passed. You didn't exactly understand why the number three was suddenly the magic number when it came to these skeletons but you had to admit, though they got annoying at times you couldn't help but appreciate their company. You approach Blue and Stretch, Blue's eye lights turning into stars as he gave you a big smile and wave. God he was so cute it should be illegal. Stretch just gave a nod and smile.

"Hey guys." You say, approaching them and handing them a menu from your apron. They were sitting in a booth. You were glad they were the only two who showed up. Which meant the others understood not to crowd you. You had to admit that when you left Axe and Crooks and the others bombarded you, you had a sensory overload.

"HI Y/N!" Blue said happily. "YOU'RE LOOKING WELL!" You smile.

"Thanks Blue. Not looking bad yourself." You take out your notepad and pen. "So, what'll it be to drink boys?"

"i'll take-"

"No honey." You immediately say, cutting off Stretch, who shrugs and chuckles. You were prepared. You knew that if any of the boys were to come back to see you, you would immediately cut them off from their joke of ordering a condiment instead of a drink. You had enough of that crap. Not while you were working.

"ah, so close. in that case, i'll just take some sweet tea, extra sugar, add some honey." He chuckles at the honey part and you playful roll your eyes, writing down his order.

"Sure thing. And you Blue?"

"nothing too sugary bro." Stretch said. Now that you thought about, when everyone was over before, Stretch ordered Blue's drink. A kind of tea. Blue groaned , rolling his eye lights, only to gasp as he examined the menu.

"OH! PAPS LOOK! THEY ADDED A NEW TYPE OF DRINK!" Blue eagerly showed Stretch and you smiled. Apparently on the day you had off work your boss, Jeremy, added a new drink item to the menu. Smoothies made from fresh organic fruit. It was a hit so far.

"smoothies huh?" Stretch looks at you. "how good is it?" You smile.

" _Really_ good." You should know. You had one just yesterday. You take out another menu and place it down, showing the two options available. "They're made from fresh fruit and we have a small variety to choose from so far. We even take requests in hopes that we can add a customer's favorite drink to the menu." You saw that got Blue's attention.

"REALLY?! THAT'S SO COOL!"

"so it's healthy?"

"Very. And only has it natural sugars." You then gave a questioning look. "Is uh... Blue not allowed to have sugar?" Blue scoffs, folding his arms.

"I CAN SO HAVE SUGAR-!"

"he can but not a lot. he tends to get a little... hyper." Stretch said casually, making Blue blush in embarrassment. You noticed that is was a very light blue. Then you remembered. These skeleton monsters could blush. You had no idea you were staring with such a wide smile until Stretch said something. "uh... you okay hon? you look like you're about to eat my brother." You giggle.

"Ah, I'm sorry just... Blue looks so adorable." Blue stares at you as his face exploded with blush while Stretch stared, surprised. "I mean look at him. That blush color totally fits him." You then noticed Stretch blush. Yep. It was orange. A little darker than Crooks now that you had something to compare it to.

"ah... right. you find that cute right?" You giggle and Blue has a happy smile on his face.

"W-WOWIE. THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT!" You gave a smile and nod. You learned something new. Everyone had their own unique blush color and you made it your personal mission to see everyone's.

"So, would you like a smoothie Blue?"

"OH! YES PLEASE!" He looks at the menu and you see he's really trying to consider his options.

"Blue?" He looks up at you. "Would you like to make a request? You know, make your own smoothie?" His eye lights go wide and his smile is wide.

"OH! THAT SOUNDS GREAT! CAN I REQUEST A BLUEBERRY, STRAWBERRY AND CHERRY MIX?" You nod, writing it down.

"Yep. Would you like fruit chunks or-?" Blue gasps.

"YES PLEASE!" He's practically bouncing and Stretch chuckles. You nod and giggle.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your drinks. Take your time looking over the menu."

***

Well, that was great. It had suddenly started to rain outside. Sure you saw how puffy the clouds were earlier but you didn't think they would bring rain. They didn't look that dark. You should have paid attention to the weather. You and a co-worker were quickly shutting the umbrellas on some of the outside tables and you were soaked when you returned inside. You wring out some water from your apron and hair before hearing Blue gasp. It started raining ten minutes after they arrived.

"Y/N! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He asked, approaching you, worry on his face. "YOU'RE SOAKED!"

"I'm fine Blue. Don't worry. I'll dry off quickly to avoid catching a cold." He still looked at you worried but Stretch called over to him.

"she'll be alright bro. come back and sit." You walk Blue back to his booth and notice Stretch finishing his drink.

"Ah. Here, let me get that-" You reach but he grabs your wrist, shaking his head.

"go take care of yourself first hon." You stare but decide not to argue, nodding and heading to the break room, where your co-worker was patting herself down with a dry, unused dish towel.

"Ah, y/n, here." She says, tossing one to you. You grab it and start to pat yourself down.

"Thanks Joyce."

"Man, that rain came out of nowhere. I swear the weather man said the rain wouldn't come until after three."

"Well, you can never trust the weather. Mother Nature always finds a way to keep humanity on its toes." Joyce laughs.

"I'll say." She then frowns. "But now I gotta walk through the rain after my shift. And I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Oof." You chuckle, feeling a little guilty. Just a little.

"Pfft. I know right?" You finish patting your arms only to notice Joyce staring at you with a grin.

"What?" You ask, confused.

"Don't think I didn't notice your booth. The two skeletons?" You give her an even more confused look.

"O...kay?"

"They were from almost two weeks ago when the whole lot of them showed up. And you seem pretty chummy with them."

"Well I mean, I knew them prior to before they all came. And trust me when I say that's not all of them. But uh... Yeah. They're my... friends I guess." Could you call them friends? You've only know them for a couple of weeks, and even then you never really met with them face to face much. All the talking was over text and even then, there wasn't a lot of contact.

"Are they all related?"

"Uh..." You thought back to the day everyone showed up. What did Blue call everyone? Oh right. "Yeah. Actually they're all cousins." Joyce laughs.

"Well, that makes sense! Seeing all of them together you could definitely tell they were related." You give an awkward smile.

"Uh... So... What brought them up?" Joyce flinches and sheepishly messes with her apron.

"O-Oh! Well..." She blushed and you stared with a stupid grin on your face.

"Waaaait... Do you like one of them?" You ask with a teasing smirk, only to drop it and look down at the ground as Joyce covers her face in embarrassment. You found it cute that your co-worker had a crush on one of the skeletons but... Then you remembered that all of them except the real Sans and Papyrus weren't supposed to be here. And then there was still the whole 'soulmate' thing.

"I know it's crazy but I mean come on." She grins. "You can't tell me that tall one with the golden tooth didn't look hot."

_Tall one with... Oh. Mutt. Seriously?_ You shrug.

"Eh, I dunno. To be honest he can be a little too much, especially when he has his brother around him. Those two are like some evil dynamic duo." Joyce snickered a little.

"I could tell by the way everyone at that table kept giving you a hard time." You smile. They did give you a hard time but if you thought about it, they were there just to see you. Now be it out of curiosity to learn more about you or something else you had no idea but hey, they tipped handsomely.

When you were dry enough you headed back out to the booth. You noticed along the way that it wasn't busy and Nick and Claire were cleaning off tables and the water mess you brought in with you. When you got to the booth you saw Stretch's drink. It was full.

"Ah, sorry." You say.

"why? you had to take care of yourself first." He moved over and patted the seat next to him. You give him a questioning look.

"Stretch I can't, I'm working. I need to be cleaning tables if I'm not getting you two refills."

"i gotta tell ya something. it'll be real quick, i promise." You sigh before sitting.

"What's up?"

"how have you been?" You stare. "nothing... odd happening lately?"

"Uh... I'm fine. Everything's been okay."

"have you talked with axe at all?" You scoff, shaking your head. Now you see where this was going. You go to leave but Stretch grabs your arm. "y/n you might think we're overreacting but you gotta understand... we're worried." You give him a glare.

"Why? What is so wrong with showing kindness to someone who looked like they needed it?"

"because axe can get possessive. look, y/n... about two to three weeks ago axe and his brother and two other alternates fled from the villa. we don't exactly know why but we have a hunch. and we haven't been able to find them since." You stare, a question in your mind.

"Who were the other two?"

"Their Names Are Killer And Dusty." Blue said. You look at him to see him fiddling with his cup while looking at his drink. "They're... Not Good Y/n." Killer and Dusty. Those two only had warnings under their notes. Blue then looks up at you, worried. "They're Like... Really Bad." You scoff and roll your eyes.

"Right. Like how you guys said Axe and Crooks were dangerous?"

"worse." You look at Stretch and he sighs. "look hon... when do you get off?"

"Why?"

"Because Everyone Would Like To Have A Talk With You Back At The Villa." Blue said. "It's Kinda Important."

"Oh really?" You say, doubtful.

"yes, really. not only are we all going to talk to you about the other alternates but we're also going to be discussing your magic." You stare.

"What? Why?"

"so then you're telling me that you didn't copy GREEN magic from papyrus when he healed you?" You flinch. Was that obvious? As if he read your mind, Stretch responded. "sans said he had a sneaking suspicion that you did that. so did you?" You stare a little longer before sighing. You got caught.

"Yeah, it's true. I copied it." Stretch chuckled.

"you're not in trouble hon. we just wanna show you how to use it now that you can manipulate it." You stare at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Blue said, excited but still keeping a lower voice. "We'll Even Show You How To Properly Use BLUE Magic Too!" You give a smile only to frown. That sounded nice, getting coached by the experts, but... They were still worried about Axe and the others.

You recall yesterday. Axe sent you a text. A simple one. He was just asking if you were alright and if you were eating properly and if you ate his brother's leftovers. You found that a little sweet. Just a little.

"so, when do you get off?" Stretch asks, dragging your attention away. You look at him.

"Not for awhile. I'm actually here until closing." You say.

"closing? that's at what, eight o'clock?" You nod. "welp, guess we would see you then."

"Well..." You say. "I mean yeah the shop closes at eight but that doesn't mean I leave at eight. It takes like, another half hour to clean up my stations and plus I have mop duty tonight so that's like another hour."

"WOW." Blue was back to his normal volume. "YOU'RE GONNA BE BUSY." You nod.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm obviously not going to be the only one here. No way I could do this by myself." You see Blue and Stretch go into thought.

"hmm... by that time it would be late and you would probably want to go home." You nod.

"WELL THEN WHAT ABOUT TOMORROW? DO YOU WORK? WHEN DO YOU GET OFF?"

"Hmm... Sure. Tomorrow can work. It's only a five hour shift."

"nice. i'll let the others know when we get back." Stretch then nudged his shoulder against yours. "you should probably get back to work, heh heh." You give him a smirk and scoff before getting out of the booth. You go to leave but then stop and think. You then turn to the two.

"Hey, quick question." They look at you. "Am I... going to meet  _everyone_ ?" You see Blue look at Stretch, who was thinking.

"hmm... i'll have to talk it over with sans. sure we want to inform you of the other uh... 'cousins,'" You give him a confused look before realizing that Nick and Claire were moving to their closer tables to clean them. "but uh... the rest of them can be a little... overwhelming. though, sans might disagree to have them around since not only will they be overwhelming but uh... it might send your nose into a frenzy." You frown. Right. That would be a lot of anomalies in one area.

"Oh. Right. I could barely stand in your guys' house as it was and having all of you over was a disaster... And then there was the park... Wow... Uh... I guess the only other option is to talk with everyone individually at some point." You notice Stretch and Blue tense.

"uh, that's not really a good idea. the others you haven't met yet can be a bit of a handful."

"WHAT IF YOU WERE OUTSIDE?" Blue asked. "WE COULD ALL JUST GATHER IN THE BACK YARD, IN THE FRESH OPEN AIR!"

"hmm, not a bad idea bro. nice thinking." Blue giggled, smile wide, which makes you smile. It was a good idea, a better one than being inside a house full of anomalies, but...

"That sounds great Blue, but even if we were outside the scent can still be overwhelming."

"WE CAN STAY AS FAR AS WE CAN IF IT HELPS!" That... Could work, so long as it didn't resort to you having to raise your voice too much. You nod.

"I think that can work." Blue smiles again, triumphantly at that, and Stretch chuckles.

"righty-o. i'll see what i can get sans to do. just... promise me you'll brace yourself tomorrow." You nod. Of course you had to be careful. You had no idea how the others you haven't met yet would act. An unpleasant thought then pops into your head, making you frown.

"Say uh..." The two look at you. "Do the others... know about me? Like, in any aspect?" You saw that made them frown.

"ah uh... no. they haven't heard of you yet. we've uh... been kinda keeping you under wraps until we for sure know that you can uh... do what it is you say you can do. we... don't want to get the others hopes up." You nod. That made sense. So far you haven't exactly shown off your full potential to these skeletal monsters because they weren't a threat. At least, not yet... You shiver a little at the earlier mentioned names. Dusty and Killer? Sounded like a bad combination. The notes you read said to make sure you were never alone with either of them, to always have someone else with you. They also said the same thing about Axe and Crooks, and they were just fine. Still, everyone had their nickname for a reason. If you ever did meet the others, especially the ones labeled as dangerous, you would definitely have to keep your guard up.

***

You STARE.

"W-wait... Wh-What...?" You made sure that when you got home last night to pack a small bag that contained clothes to change into after your work shift, so that you didn't leave Stretch waiting any longer than he had to, and also a few multi-subject notebooks and a few pens. In the notebooks were written down notes from not only your research on monsters and the like, but also some notes you took of your own on the skeletal group you were about to meet, as in what you've observed over the course of knowing them, plus whatever the list told you.

What you weren't expecting though was when Stretch teleported you to the home they were staying in. You knew that they had to live somewhere spacious but you weren't expecting something so... luxurious and far from the city. It wasn't a villa. It was like a mansion, just minus the iron gate and fence that would surround the property and a courtyard that would stereo-typically greet anyone who sees it!

Stretch had brought you to the sidewalk that lead to the 'villa.' You of course, stared in awe. It was two story, big and had a modern look and, like what you would expect, white with some black. On the left was a huge parking space and what looked like a garage. A thought then came to mind. Could these guys... drive? You looked to the right. A huge green lawn and a small covered patio that was coming off the side of the house. Though, you could tell there was more to this villa than what you were seeing in the front.

"I-I thought you said you guys lived in a villa." You finally said. Stretch chuckles.

"we do."

"No. No no. This isn't a villa. This is a mansion!" He laughs and you continue to stare. "I can't believe I was in that!" Stretch continues to laugh.

"oh honey! your face right now is too good!" You felt like your eyes were gonna pop out of your head. You looked up at the second story only to stare. In one of the windows was Blue. When you caught his gaze, you saw how happy he was. He waved frantically with a huge smile before holding up a finger and running away from the window.

"I just... saw Blue." Stretch calmed down, wiping away tears from his sockets.

"pfft, yeah. that's blue's room. i guess if he's seen us that means he's gathering the others. c'mon. i'll take you to the back." Stretch walked forward and you stared.

_Oh God there's a back. Why wouldn't there be a back? This place is huge!_

"pfft, c'mon hon. can't have you standing there all day." Stretch says, getting your attention. You look at him before taking a deep breath. Not only because you felt this was going to be your last breath of citrus free fresh air, but because you suddenly felt like you were about to enter the lions den... again.

You followed him to the back where you stared in surprise. There was a large covered seating area and a large pool just beyond. Of course there was a pool. You then heard a sliding noise and turned to see... A whole lot of skeletons exiting the back and heading towards the seating area. You noticed instantly that there were new faces in the group. Everyone was talking at once and instantly you were hit with a wave of citrus you had never experienced.

You actually choked on the air, going into a coughing fit, facing away from everyone and leaning on Stretch, who patted your back.

"whoa, whoa. easy there." He said, concern in his voice. "is it too much?" No doubt you got everyone's attention now. You then heard Blue's voice.

"P-PAPS? IS SHE OKAY?"

"u-uh, stay there bro. she's gotta breathe through this. looks like we're a little much for her." Your coughing fit settled some but now your throat hurt. You groaned. You got a headache now. "you okay hon?" Were you? Everyone was already some distance away and you felt like you were going to explode. Could you do this? You sighed. You had to. This was the best opportunity you could ever have. You nod your head.

"Y-Yeah-" You sounded horrible. You cleared your hurt throat. "Yeah. Uh... That was a lot to take in."

"you sound bad. hey bro, go get some sea tea for her won't ya?"

"ON IT!" You heard Blue's rushing footsteps fade into the house and Stretch turned around, letting you go.

"so uh... sorry about that. to everyone who doesn't know, i would like to introduce miss y/n." With a breath, you turn to face everyone, only to flinch. Those were a lot of eye lights on you, though you calmed when you saw Red, Sans, Papyrus, Comet and Cepheus smiling at you. You wave at everyone.

"Hello-" Oof. You clear your throat again. "Hello." A little better. "Sorry about that. You all were just... A lot for my senses." You notice Sans and Red flinch. Before you said more, Blue came out with a tea cup, handing it over with a smile.

"HERE. THIS'LL HELP A LOT." You take it and sip, only to sputter and cough. It was salty! You saw that made everyone laugh.

"yeah, it could taste better," Stretch chuckled. "but believe me when i say that it'll heal you right up." You stare, doubt on your face, before you hear Red say,

"stretch may be full of shit sometimes but he ain't wrong about this kitten." You look to see him approaching, smug smirk still on his face from laughing. "just take a few sips here and there. it's not meant ta be downed." You nod and clear your throat only to stare at the tea. Your throat didn't hurt anymore.

"Whoa." Your voice sounded better already too and your headache somewhat calmed. "W-Whoa!" Red chuckled.

"and that was with just a few drops that didn't make it out of yer mouth when ya choked." You look at him, a little amazed.

"What is in this?!" Everyone laughed again and you felt your face heat up. You then stare as you are greeted with a wave of jazz hands and almost everyone saying,

"Magic!" Oh yeah. No doubt about it now. They were all one and the same. You couldn't help but laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

This was it. Here you were, sitting in front of all these anomalies. All these anomalies... You started to seriously doubt yourself if you even could send all of them back. At first there was an awkward silence as Blue brought you a chair to sit in before joining his brother with the others. Everyone was with their appropriate brother, that much was for sure. You then take a breath.

"So uh... Hi everyone. I'm y/n and uh... I'm a mage." You saw the six that didn't know you stare in surprise. You chuckle. "Yeah, yeah. That was the reaction I was expecting. So um... I'm here for a few reasons. One of them was that I was promised to go through some training." You look at Sans, who flinches and glances away when everyone else followed your gaze to him. "I'm also here to... Understand everyone better. You see... I don't know what all you were told about me-"

"we didn't tell 'em anything kitten." Red interrupted. "all we asked of them was ta not judge ya right away. would make everything easier."

"No offense Red but if anything that makes this whole situation... Suspicious." You stared at who said that. He was a Papyrus but his voice was definitely not loud like the others or soft like Stretch and Mutt. He spoke normally. That had to be Green, which meant the Sans next to him was G. He was the tallest Sans amongst the group. You noticed how similar the two looked with matching cracks on both sides of their faces that lead over their sockets. The only difference between them was their choice of wear.

G wore a jacket and pair of black jean pants that clung to his hips. That was it. You couldn't help but marvel at the fact you could actually see all the bones of his upper body. Sure you've seen fake skeletons whenever Halloween was around but to actually see a real one was different. It was even more mind boggling when you noticed that G's body wasn't exactly anatomical correct. Maybe you'll ask about it later. Meanwhile Green was dressed like a professor, turtleneck sweater and all. You then flinched when you noticed G was staring at you, smirk on his face. He had to have noticed you staring. What did the notes say again about him? Oh right. He was a flirt.

"Yeah." He said, turning to the group. He spoke normally too. "You suddenly call us out of the blue, asking us to come by because you want us to meet someone and the only condition is that we don't judge right away? Pretty suspicious Classic." Before anyone could say anything, you spoke up.

"It's for a good reason." They all looked at you. "You see... I apparently don't have the best stats... And I'm sure Sans was just trying protect all of you from the shock it would bring because... Trust me... They became scared of me when they saw it. I... wouldn't be surpirsed if they still are. I'm sure that... This is to make talking to me more... comfortable. But... If it would make you six feel better... Then I don't have a problem if you judge me. Just... believe me when I say I'm a good person." You watched as the six looked at each other before at the rest of the group.

"she's actually really good guys. she... she's your ticket home."

"HOME?" Said the less edgy looking Blue. That was obviously Mulberry and next to him was Slim. You had to admit, they were not what you were expecting. Mul had a type of triforce eye lights instead of just dots, and he dressed like Blue but the colors were faded, almost purple, and the clothes tattered. Slim wore a faded purple hoodie and faded cargo shorts. If anything, he looked just like Stretch. "HOW IS SHE ABLE TO GET US HOME? DOES SHE KNOW HOW TO FIX THE MACHINE? IS SHE REALLY A MAGE? I THOUGHT THEY WERE NO LONGER AROUND."

"I can answer that Mul." You say. He whips his head to look at you, surprise on his face. You give a chuckle. "Yeah I... I know your nicknames." You point accordingly. "You're Mulberry. That's Slim. You go by Green and that is your brother G. And you two," You stare at Plum and Pink. You were a little surprised by their attire when you first saw them. Plum wore a sleeveless vest with some kind of neon fluff going around the neck and a short crop top that showed off half of his ribs and his spine and he wore what looked like black skinny jeans that JUST hung to his hip bones.

Pink on the other hand surprised you. He was just wearing some suit where the only features of his body being shown off was his ribcage. What you noticed on both brothers though was that they were wearing boots with short heels.

"You two are Plum and Pink." Plum gave out a seductive chuckle that made your skin scrawl. Oh boy.

"right you are sugar." He said, eyeing you. "so how is it that a doll like yourself knows of little ol' us?"

"From Sans. He gave me a list of everyone's names and notes about where you all came from." You saw that made the six look at Sans in horror. He held up his hands.

"w-wait, wait. there's a reason-"

"Oh please Sans. Pray tell." Green said, sounding a little agitated. "In what right mind would you compromise us like this?"

"l-like i said, she's your guys' ticket home."

"And if I may continue?" You say, dragging their attention back to you. "Sans is right somewhat. You see, I have the ability to send anomalies back to their original universes. I've been doing it since I was in high school-"

"You?" Green said, surprised yet suspicious. "You can open the void between time and space willingly? That's impossible."

"I know it sounds impossible but it's true-"

"You say you're a mage right angel?" G asked. "Why don't you show us some magic then? Maybe then we'll believe you." You nod. It made sense. You stood up and looked around the yard, wondering where to teleport before flinching, remembering the talk you had with Sans, Stretch and Red the other day. You looked at Sans.

"Say uh... Is it alright if I...?" You trail off, hoping he understood you. He stared before giving out a sigh, running a hand over his face.

"yeah just... be careful." You give him a smile before disappearing to another end of the yard. When you emerged from the void you saw how the six were staring in complete shock, sockets wide and mouths open. You giggled.

“Hey guys, I'm over here!” You call, getting everyone's attention. You take a breath, as the air was much clearer where you were so you took it to your advantage of it, before teleporting back to your original spot, surprising the six once again.

“I... I can't believe it.” Green said, just staring. “A... A mage...”

“That's quite impressive angel.” G said. “However...” He turned to Sans, who flinched. “I couldn't help but notice how similar your... energy is to ours.” You notice the six all look at him.

“I can explain that.” You say, getting their attention back. “You see, I have this special power. It's called Copy. I can copy any magical ability I see and/or experience.” You saw Green and G's sockets widen before looking at each other in worry and then back to you.

“A-Any ability?” Green asks. You nod.

“Yeah. I even know how to use BLUE magic and I just acquired GREEN magic.” They go back to looking at each other before nodding and staring at you. You then see their faces change to horror before glaring. You knew right then and there they had judged you. You gave a small smile. You couldn't blame them. You did say that if they wanted they could judge you.

“There's no way.” G said, turning to Sans. “This is why you didn't want us to see her stats?”

“WHAT? WHY? WHAT ARE HER STATS?” Mul asked, confused. Sans sighed.

“if you saw her stats first then you wouldn't exactly be willing to talk to her now would you?” Sans said. “plus your senses would've been blocked.”

“What do you mean?” Green asked. “What senses?”

“so yer tellin' me that the six of ya couldn't tell just by lookin' at her?” Red said.

“TELL WHAT? WHAT IS GOING ON? I DEMAND ANSWERS!” Mul started to sound like Black.

“i know what he's talking about.” You jump, startled at the sudden voice, and turn your head to see Plum right next to you, looking down at you. “the little sugar is our soulmate. i noticed it the moment i laid eyes on her.” You gave a nervous chuckle before looking at the others, only to see Mul staring in awe while G stared in surprise. You looked at Slim, Pink and Green. They all seemed just as surprised.

“wait, wait.” Slim said. You noticed he sounded like a gruffer Stretch. “whose soulmate, exactly?” You then feel Plum put an arm around your waist, bringing you closer to him.

“why, mine of course~!” He sounded a little too enthusiastic. You noticed how the others were tensing. “i can't believe these boys tried hiding you away from us sugar! we all deserve a chance to get to know who our soulmate is.” You sighed. It was Axe all over again. You then got irritated. With a flick of your wrist you BLUE'd Plum, pulling him off you. You saw the surprise on everyone's face, including his, as you set him next to Pink.

“Look guys...” You say, pinching the bridge of your nose. “I don't know much about how this whole 'soulmate' thing works, but you all have to understand something. I. Am not. Yours. All of you except for this universe's Sans and Papyrus do not belong here. Even if it's true that I'm Sans' and possible Papyrus' soulmate-”

“Which you're not.” Green said, making everyone look at him. He flinched a little. “What? It's true.” He then looked at all the other Papyrus'. “Did you all think she was as well?”

“I NEVER REALLY FELT ANYTHING FOR THE HUMAN.” Edge said.

“SAME HERE. BUT SHE IS REALLY NICE! A GOOD FRIEND TO HAVE!” Papyrus said.

“the only reason we came to that conclusion was because stretch started having feelings for her.” Sans said. Everyone looked at Stretch, who flinched and gave a nervous chuckle.

“ah. so then... it's just me then... got it.”

“I bet it's because you're like us.” G said. “After all, your universe is just a swapped version of this one. You may be a Papyrus but you have a Sans personality.” Stretch gave another nervous chuckle and G looked at you. “Anyway, the angel has a point. She may be our soulmate but she's not ours to have. She belongs to the Sans in this timeline.” You give him a smile. At least he understood.

“Yes. Exactly. And even then... once I send you all back to where you came from it's not like I'm staying here in Ebott.” You saw that made everyone stare in surprise. “What?”

“you... won't stay?” Sans asked. You shake your head.

“I can't stay. I have a job to do. Even though there have been other tremors since arriving here in the city... this takes top priority.”

“What do you mean other tremors?” Green asked.

“You see, every time an anomaly enters this universe, a tremor is sent rippling through the air that only I can feel. When all of you appeared three months ago, almost four months ago now... it was the largest tremor I had ever felt. It was like an earthquake. I had to drop everything I was doing and travel all the way here to the city just so I could find and send all of you back before you cause this universe to bend in on itself.”

“How do you know if that will actually happen?” G asked. “Has it almost happened before?” You stop and stare.

“W-Well... no. It's... just what I was told growing up when I was learning about my purpose in the world.”

“So... for all you know... us being here could be completely fine.”

“I-I... I don't... know...” You never really questioned your teachings. After all, hearing that the universe would bend on itself sounded like a scary concept you didn't want to let happen. You didn't realize you were so quiet and looking at the ground until Green spoke.

“What else were you told growing up?” You looked up at Green. “What were you taught?”

“That's... a bit of a long story.” You reply.

“Then shorten it.” G said. You stare. You didn't know if you could.

“guys, guys.” Sans said, getting everyone's attention. “you two know better than anyone that what she's saying could most likely be true.”

“That may be true Classic but the books also said that meeting yourself in another time period or another dimension in which you exist would cause the universe to fold on itself and collapse, trying to correct itself, and yet here we are, three, four months later and nothing bad has happened yet.” G said. “It was even said that physically touching your other self could cause one to absorb the other and yet,” G reached across next to him and touched Blue's arm. “Oh look, nothing happened.”

“i kinda don't appreciate you using my brother as an example.” Stretch said.

“He was the closest one. My point being, nothing happened. Everything we have ever read is all just some person's theory on what MIGHT happen. As far as any of us know, this kind of thing has never happened before. Now, obviously if it were up to me, since well, I am a man of science, I would want to drag this out as long as possible, recording all the data until something bad actually does happen so that there can be actual recorded proof on how something like this can be either avoided or fixed should it happen again in the future.

“However, considering Classic has no idea how he even brought all of us here in the first place, we have no idea yet as to how to prevent this from happening again or how we can fix it. Sure, the mage says she can take us all back but what are the chances that someone in the future would have the same kind of ability?” You couldn't help but stare in awe at G. He had a point. You weren't exactly going to be around forever.

“Now it's obviously one thing should an anomaly wander into a different universe on accident because let's be honest, we all know that random worm holes like to appear all throughout the world, nay, the universe itself, but it's another thing when it's done on purpose.”

“but this wasn't on purpose!” Sans said. “it was an accident! you think i wanted this to happen? to drag all of you away from your homes and friends? of course not! all i was trying to do was-”

“we know what you were tryin' ta do classic.” Red said. “we've all been tryin ta do it too, duh. it just so happened that you got farther than the rest of us and made a big mess outta it.” You look down. Drag them away from their homes... Homes that... some of them didn't want to return to. You didn't notice how sad you actually looked until Red spoke up. “kitten? what's wrong?” You look up, noticing everyone looking at you. What could you say? What would they say if you told them what Axe told you?

“I-I...” You let out before looking down again.

“what?” You sigh, running a hand over your face.

“W-What... would you guys say or do if I... told you something regarding... this?” You gesture to the lot of them. They all then give you confused looks.

“what do you mean?” Sans asked.

“W-Well... you see... when I was with Axe and Crooks-”

“YOU WERE WITH AXE AND CROOKS?!” Mul exclaimed.

“and you're alive?” Slim said, slightly surprised. “guess that meant killer and dusty weren't around. they would have killed you instantly. they're all crazy.” You glared. Sure you may not know Killer or Dusty yet or their stories but you were still giving them the benefit of the doubt, just like with Axe and Crooks.

“I'll have you know Axe and Crooks are just misunderstood!” You saw that got everyone's attention, staring at you in surprise. “I may not know Killer and Dusty yet or about where they're from but from what Axe told me about his universe... Are you saying that none of you would ever turn out like that if that was you in their place?! You see them as some kind of... of... well, monsters! But they had no choice but to turn out like they did!” You pointed to Red and Edge, who flinched.

“And you two! NO!” You looked at Black, Mutt, Mul, and Slim, who flinch as well. “You SIX! You all come from a world where the motto is 'kill or be killed!' You have no right to say that Axe, Crooks, Killer and Dusty are the crazy murderous ones when YOU ALL have more than likely had your fair share of kills! As for the rest of you!” You look at everyone else, who flinch. You were on a roll. “None of you would ever know what they went through because you all live in a somewhat normal, peaceful timeline! You have no right to judge them and their actions!”

“ **my, my.** ” You froze at the unknown voice. You noticed everyone was staring in horror at you, or rather, behind you. “ **such negative feelings.** ” The voice said. It sounded so low and gravelly. You slowly turn and stare at the being behind you. He looked like Sans but... his entire body looked like it was made out of black sludge and there were black sludge tentacles coming out of his back. A single, amused blue eye light stared at you.

“ **i have to say my dear... your anger is** _ **delicious**_ **.** ”

“nightmare! get away from her!” Sans said angrily. You looked and stared in shock as every single skeleton had some socket ablaze with magic while the other was devoid of light. Nightmare. The notes said he wasn't from an alternate universe but you could tell he was an anomaly all the same. After all, he looked like Sans. It also said he was dangerous. His chuckle made your skin crawl, making you look back at him.

“ **this may be a positive universe but i don't think i've ever felt such a strong sense of negative feelings before... oh. and look at that. you're not exactly pure yourself are you human? heh heh heh! i don't think i've ever seen a human in any universe with stats like yours! oh but you're not a regular human. no. you know magic. and all that magic mixed with your LV and EXP just amplifies your negative feelings! and i thought the sans from the dust universe was strong.** ”

“kitten! move outta the way!” Red's voice snapped you out of your fear daze and you teleported away, to behind the group of skeletal alternates. You then stared as there were many giant bone dragon-like heads all facing towards Nightmare. They all had their unique designs and they all hummed, vibrating the air.

“ **tch. don't think you've won. the moment the human mage starts to feel that mass amount of negativity again... i'll be back for her.** ” You then watch as Nightmare disappears into a pool of sludge before the sludge itself disappears. When it did, you gasped. You had no idea you were holding your breath. Everyone turned to you but it was Red who grabbed you by your shoulders, looking you in the eyes.

“hey, hey! kitten! you okay?!” You looked up at him. You saw the worry on his face. You looked at the others. They were all worried.

“What...?” It was all you could let out. You noticed the bone dragon heads were gone.

“hey, hey. look at me.” You look back at Red. “are you okay?” He asked slowly. You stare before nodding slowly.

“Y... Yeah.” You hear them all sigh in relief.

“that could have gone better.” Sans said.

“I'll say.” Green said. “I think... we should take a short break, let Miss y/n calm down and... collect her thoughts.” Everyone murmured in agreement, including you. You had to figure what just happened. You were lead back to your seat by Red and sat down, staring at the ground, trying to process everything.

“O-OH! HEY! I KNOW!” Blue's voice brought you out of your thoughts, making you look at him. He looked really happy. “IT'S ALMOST DINNER TIME SO, WHY DON'T YOU STAY OVER Y/N?” Stay over? You looked at the sky, staring as it was just starting to turn red. You flick your wrist, looking at the watch on your wrist. It was almost six o'clock.

“O-oh. Wow. Uh...” You look at Blue, who was bouncing in anticipation. You couldn't help but smile. Blue's happiness was definitely contagious. You giggle. “You know what? Sure Blue. I guess I can stay over for dinner.” His eyes turned to stars and his smile spread across his face.

“YES!” He threw his fist in the air. “I'LL GO GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY!”

“NOT SO FAST!” Edge said, standing up immediately. “THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM LETTING _YOU_ COOK! I SHALL DO THE COOKING INSTEAD!”

“WHA-?! NO WAY! I'M DOING IT!” You then watch as Blue runs into the house, Edge right on his heels. You then heard everyone else groan. You look at them, confused.

“What?”

“WELL, NO OFFENSE TO THOSE TWO BUT... THEY CAN'T COOK.” Papyrus said.

“oh, yeah right and you can?” Red said.

“I MOST CERTAINLY CAN!” Papyrus said in a proud, matter-of-fact voice. You stare, curious. You wonder if Papyrus could cook like Crooks.

“Um... I feel like I should go and help the two.” Green said.

“You go do that bro.” G said, patting Green's shoulder before he heads into the house.

“AUGH! THERE IS NO WAY I AM EATING ANY TRASH _THOSE THREE_ COOK!” Black exclaimed. “I GUESS I WILL BE THE ONE TO SHOW THOSE FOOLS THE ERRORS IN THEIR COOKING!” You watch as Black and Mutt go into the house and all you could do was shake your head.

“welp, guess the house is gonna get burned down again.” Sans said with a nonchalant chuckle. “so, what place should we order from this time?” You stare.

“You mean like... pizza or take out?” Everyone that didn't go into the house nodded.

“Yeah. There's a reason me and my bro aren't living here angel.” G said, smirking at you. “Not only because there wasn't enough rooms in the house but because the smoke alarm goes off constantly.” He gives a wink. You look at the others, who shrug.

“You know, that's not healthy.”

“eh, it's what it usually comes down to doll.” Red said.

“i'll go get the menus.” Stretch said, standing up. “what are we in the mood for tonight?” Something in you tugged at you. You didn't like hearing how these guys were always eating take out. You stood up, receiving looks from everyone.

“what's up?” Sans asked. You stare at him. What were you doing? You couldn't just take over... could you?

“U-Uh... s-say uh... what if I cook?” You say, receiving shocked stares.

“uhh... you sure? i mean... that would mean having to go into the house.”

“What's wrong with the house?” G asked.

“Oh um, right. You don't know.” You say, getting his attention. “You see-”

“uh, no offense kitten but if you wanna cook you better hurry and do it now before everything catches on fire.” Red said. “don't worry, we'll fill him in.”

“A-Ah, okay!” Without another thought, you run into the house, hearing the shouts of Black, Blue and Edge, all arguing while hearing Green sighing. You stop and stare. Apparently the kitchen connected to the back because you were instantly in it and it was huge with a large island and chairs on one side of it, Mutt in one of them, just watching the three fight.

“Oh, Miss y/n.” Green said, making the three stop arguing and look at you.

“DON'T YOU WORRY Y/N!” Blue said. “I'LL GET STARTED SOON!”

“HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU TWO SHRIMPS DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT COOKING! I MEAN PLEASE! WHO PUTS GLITTER IN THEIR FOOD?!”

 _Wait what?_ You hear Blue scoff.

“IT MAKES THE MEAL! UNLIKE YOU PUTTING A WHOLE BOTTLE OF VINEGAR INTO YOUR RECIPES!” You cringe.

_WHAT?_

“U-Uh guys-”

“YOU BOTH ARE PATHETIC!” Black yells.

“G-Guys-”

“SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PATHETIC TINY TYRANT!”

“Excuse me-”

“STAY OUT OF THIS!” All three yell, interrupting Green, who just sighs and looks at you.

“I'm sorry my dear.” He says. “You're obviously in here for a reason. Would I at least be able to help you?”

“W-Well actually I came in here because I thought... maybe... what if I cook?” You then hear everything go silent and you slowly turn your head to see the three looking at you; Blue wide eyed and surprised while Edge and Black gave a confused glare.

“Y-YOU WANNA COOK?” Blue asked.

“U-Uh... If you'll allow me. I don't know what all you guys have here in the house but I'm sure I would be able to come up with something.” Blue gives a big smile while Edge and Black stare more at you before crossing their arms.

“HMPH! NONSENSE!” Egde said. “YOU ARE THE GUEST, AND THE GUEST DOES NOT COOK!”

“I DON'T SEE WHY SHE CAN'T.” Black said, which surprised you... until you stared at his next comment. “SHE HAS BEEN CONFIRMED TO BE MY SOULMATE WHICH MEANS SHE BELONGS TO ME! AND SINCE SHE BELONGS TO ME THAT MAKES HER MY OFFICIAL SERVANT!” You and Green groaned as Black sat next to Mutt. “SO, I SAY LET HER!” You stare, noticing how no one is saying a word, how they were all waiting on you.

 _Alright Black, if you want to be like that..._ You flick your wrist and BLUE'd Black's soul, which surprised everyone.

“WHA?! HEY! LET ME GO!”

“Nope. Nope. Nope.” You lift him out of his chair and out the sliding door. “I'm not dealing with you right now.”

“LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!” You could hear everyone outside laughing. While you still had your hold on Black, you look at Edge.

“You too. Get out.”

“WHAT?! WHY SHOULD I?!”

“Unless you're gonna let me actually cook, I'll BLUE you too.” Edge scowls before making his way outside. You then jump and BLUE Mutt as he had suddenly lunged at you. “M-Mutt what the hell?!”

“i am only doing what m'lord has asked of me.” He looked... serious. Wait, what? Did Black say something? You didn't know. Your attention was away from him. You sigh. You then watch as Blue heads out, yelling at Black.

“C'MON BLACK! CALL OFF YOUR BRO! YOU KNOW THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE LIKE THAT IS BECAUSE YOU TICKED HER OFF!”

“I WAS JUST STATING A FACT!”

“Excuse me, Miss y/n?” You turn and look at Green, who had Mutt tucked under his arm. He gave you a smile. “I can take care of everything from here. Why don't you let the two go and start preparing? I can't wait to see what you make.” You hesitate. Green was being a little too nice for someone who had just seen your stats. You knew for a fact that Edge was still weary of you as well as Black and Mutt. Was Green weary of you? Or was he maybe giving you the benefit of the doubt?

That thought made you frown. You were just yelling at everyone before Nightmare showed up about how you were giving Killer and Dusty the benefit of the doubt... What would be the appropriate name for a situation like this? Irony? You sigh and let go of both Black and Mutt, hearing Black hit the ground with a loud 'oof' and Mutt trying to get out Green's grip. You give him a smile.

“Thanks Green.” He nods and walks out the sliding door, closing it behind him and cutting off any shouting that was coming for Black. You let out a heavy sigh before looking at the kitchen.

........

“How the hell am I supposed to do this...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a tumblr even though I guess that place has gone to heck lol but I mean just in case because you never know I guess haha. I also have a DeviantArt but I won't share that yet.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details/blog/mixing-up-details


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Papyrus you were able to figure out the kitchen and cook a sizable meal for everyone. You've never cooked in bulk before but hey, it wasn't as hard as you thought. It just meant you had to do a little math. Papyrus even helped you cook, despite the many disappointed noises from Blue and the protests from Black. There were some... issues, but everything turned out fine in the end. You then wanted to throw Edge, Black, Slim and G's food right in their faces as they all made some remark, be it rude or, in G and Slim's case, sarcastic. But then you decided against it, for it would have been a waste of good food.

Everyone ate outside. It was the only way you could be around everyone. You watched as almost everyone's eye lights stared in delight.

“damn kitten, this is really good!” Red said. 

“Thanks. When you've been roaming as long as I have you tend to pick up a few things.”

“Bravo Miss y/n. Simply grand.” Green said.

“i give five stars.” Sans said. Almost everyone gave you compliments, making your face heat up and smile.

“IT'S... ADEQUATE.” Edge said.

“IT'S NOT UP TO MY STANDARDS BUT... IT'LL HAVE TO DO.” Black said.

“ya sure it's not poisoned?” Slim said. The feeling then went away, and you gave a semi-glare at the three.

“don't pay attention to them sugar.” Plum said. “this is absolutely the best thing i have ever eaten since coming here. no offense bro.”

“It's Alright.” Pink said. “I Have To Agree With You After All. This Is Amazing!” You poke at your food, a little embarrassed now.

“Aw, come on guys. It's just a beef and veggie stir-fry with some rice.”

“exactly.” Comet said. “you made it in a healthy way, it's very filling and most importantly, it's not burned or under cooked. you should be proud starlight.” You give a smile.

“Well... thanks guys.” The whole group made a lot of small talk with each other, mostly talking about their days so far. When everyone was finished eating Papyrus insisted that he take care of everyone's dishes, to which Blue also jumped and offered up his help.

“Well, now that we're all settled down and full,” G said. You noticed he was looking at you. “I have some questions for you angel, if you don't mind?”

_Questions huh? Well, it was bound to happen._

“Sure G. I don't mind.”

“uh, are ya sure kid?” Sans asked,the obvious nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah I mean... I came here to learn about you guys after all. It's only fair that... you guys learn some things about me.”

“shouldn't we wait for the other two? i'm sure they'll want to hear this as well.” Stretch said.

“Well... what if I ask a few questions first? Give them some time.”

“Sounds reasonable.” G said. “So, what are your questions angel?” You stare. You did have a question in mind, but hearing G call you 'angel' made you finally think.

“Okay... My first question; what's with all these nicknames you guys keep giving me? You all know my name.” You notice that many of them give out a chuckle.

“it's just what we do doll.” Red said. “that and the fact that you're, well, our soulmate. haven't you noticed that it's only us who've been givin' ya nicknames?”

“Stretch calls me 'hon' a lot and he's a Papyrus.”

“that's 'cuz stretch is different. he's a special case.”

“gee, thanks red.” Stretch sarcastically says.

“plus nicknames are cute.” Plum said. “don't you find it cute sugar?”

“I mean... I understand Red. He has the whole... vibe going for him. You know, one of those people who call all ladies 'kitten' or 'dollface' and I honest to God believe Stretch is only calling me 'hon' because it's technically part of the word 'honey' and he seems to be obsessed with it.” You watch as the two blush their colors, sinking into their jacket and hoodie, while the others chuckle. “And I get why Axe calls me 'sweets' and 'lambchop'-” You stopped as you saw everyone tense. You sigh.

“S-Sorry y/n.” Green said. “It's just-”

“You're concerned. I get it. Like I haven't heard it enough from everyone already. But guys... just like how you're obviously giving me the benefit of the doubt... I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt. So... trust me okay? Besides, if anything was to happen... I can defend myself.”

“Well... we did witness that you can BLUE more than one soul.” G said. “Plus you can teleport so that'll make for a quick get away should things go south. What else is in your arsenal of magic angel?”

“Well I mean...” You look around before settling on the sucker Stretch was pulling out of his hoodie's pocket. “I can do this.” You hold out hand. “Sucker.” You then can't help but giggle when the sucker flies out of Stretch's hand and lands in yours. Stretch gives you a surprised look before chuckling.

“if you wanted one, you could've just asked.”

“It was the perfect example.” You hold out the sucker. “Return.” It returns to Stretch, who barely catches it.

“Hmm... Item calling. Interesting.” G says. “What else?”

“Uhh... I can summon fire.”

“ooh. fire magic. tori and asgore know that too.” Sans said. “they sure do know how to put on an awesome fireworks show. they really _bring the heat_.” Half the group groaned while the other half chuckled. You pity chuckle. “what? not good enough?”

“You could do better.”

“If I can ask something Miss y/n?” You look at Green and nod. “If you can open up the void between time and space... how come you haven't sent anyone back yet?” You flinch and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Heh... Just... jumping right to it huh? Well...” You fidget with your hands.

“I'm sorry if it's an uncomfortable question but it's better to get it out of way now than later, don't you think?” You nod. Green had a point. And as if on cue, Papyrus and Blue exit the house, taking their respective seats.

“SO, WHAT DID WE MISS?” Blue asked.

“nothin' bro. we were just starting.” Stretch said.

“OH NEAT! WHAT ARE WE DOING?”

“we're asking y/n questions about herself.”

“OOH! OOH! I HAVE ONE!”

“wait yer turn blue, we're on green's question.” Red said. Blue seemed to pout and you giggle a little.

“So,” Green says, grabbing your attention. “Miss y/n?” You take a deep breath.

“Alright. So... the reason I haven't sent anyone home yet is because... it needs to be done simultaneously.” They all stare at you.

“What do you mean?” G asked.

“Well... since all of you appeared in this world at the exact same time... you all need to leave at the exact... same... time...” You felt awkward, rubbing your arm. “A-Also uh... S-Since I've never encountered an anomaly of this size before, let alone dealing with multiple anomalies from multiple other universes... I honestly don't know if I have the power to send all of you back.” You finally decide to dig through the bag you brought, taking out your notebooks. 

“So uh... I've been doing some research ever since Sans used his magic on me. I'm hoping that if I can understand and learn more about monster magic... it might make me stronger and might help me find a solution in sending everyone back. I also figured that... maybe if I can learn about each one of your worlds... I might be able to channel your timelines and open up multiple portals at once.”

“I see...”

“And... if all else fails... if I can't send all of you back... Then... I've been reading up on mechanics in my spare time. It's not a lot yet but... I figure that maybe... I could help Sans fix whatever machine brought you guys here.”

“And what if that doesn't work?” You tense. You knew what you would have to do if that option failed, and you really didn't want to think about it. You didn't even know you were silent for awhile until you heard Black say,

“SHE DUSTS US.” You shoot your head up, staring at him in surprise before looking at the others nervously. “SANS TOLD US ABOUT IT.”

“black, you're twisting my words.” Sans said. “she never said she would kill us. she only...” Sans hesitated before continuing. “she said she'd only resort to that option if the anomaly was extremely hostile and dangerous.”

“Wait...” G said, looking at Sans, suspicious. “What are you talking about?” His gaze then went to you.

“W-Well... um... you see...” You really hated having to describe your duties. You sigh. “If... If an anomaly becomes extremely hostile or is seen as an extreme danger to not only this universe but to their own as well... I... I have to resort to...” You trail off, glancing up at everyone only to flinch under their stares.

“Well... that explains your stats.” Green said. “But what I still don't understand is how you can still be... like this.” You give him a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

"Tell me angel, what all do you know about monsters and souls?" G asks.

"Oh, well... I actually know quite a few things. Like I said, I spent some time studying up on monster magic and... souls... w-what?" He was staring at you.

"So you know about LV and EXP?" You nod. "Hmm. Now see I'm having trouble believing you because... If you really knew then you would know our confusion."

"I... I'm sorry?"

"I'll make it simple angel. Your emotions do not, in anyway, reflect the amount of LV and EXP you have." You stare, utterly confused. "Hmm, see? That face tells me that whatever research you did wasn't enough."

"Then explain it to me. Tell me instead of criticizing me." G silently stared at you before looking over at Sans.

"You should be the one to tell her Sans. After all, she is your soulmate." You saw Sans flinch hard before looking at you nervously.

"W-What?" You say.

"u-uh... what g is trying to say is that..." He sighs. "look... i'll give it to ya straight y/n because to be honest we've been skipping around this subject like rocks skipping across water..." He then hesitates, going into thought. "do you know how to check your own stats?" You shake your head. "i see... which means you don't know how to bring out your soul. well... it would be best to show you now." He stood up and walked over to you, standing in front. He then brought a hand to his chest.

"alright so... just do what i do." He then makes a pulling motion and you stare as you see a greyish white upside-down heart floating above his palm. You stare in awe.

"Ohhh..." You look at your hand before copying his motions, only nothing happened.

"nah nah nah, yer doin it all wrong!" Red said "ya gotta feel fer yer soul. when ya feel it, you can then grab it."

"Feel it... How will I know if I do?"

"well, that part 's easy. ya just know, since yer soul is a part of you, since it is you." You give an unsure look before closing your eyes, hand positioned and ready to pull if you ever feel your soul.

_My soul... It's a part of me... It is me... I have... A yellow soul. A soul of justice... A good soul... Oh?_ It was like you felt a second heart beat. You held on to that feeling and with a motion, pulled on it. You then open your eyes and stare as you are brought face to face with a small, yellow glowing heart in your palm.

"Oh...! Oh I did it! Oh look! Look at it!" You were giddy, giggling happily. "Oh my God I can't believe I did it!" Sans chuckled.

"that, y/n, is your soul. the very culmination of your being. and it's the... source of... huh..." You stop celebrating and look up at Sans. He looked confused.

"What?"

"it's weird..." You sit up straight. That didn't sound good. You then watch as everyone gathers around Sans and stares at your soul in either awe or confusion.

"Wait... What?" Green had said. "That's impossible... Where is the corruption?" You look at him.

"What do you mean?" G has everyone step back and he cups your soul in his hands, examining it along with Green.

"Look angel... Here's what Sans was trying to say. When you gain LV and EXP, your soul tends to get corrupted. The more you have, the less you feel. The less you feel, the more likely you are willing to hurt others to gain more LV and EXP. And the more LV and EXP you have, the deeper the corruption of the soul."

"What corruption?"

"You see, after a certain amount of gaining LV and EXP, one tends to grow distant from their own soul.” Green said. “They lose their ability to feel emotions. But... You my dear... Your stats say one thing but your soul says another and it is completely impossible for something like this to happen. How are you doing it? How are you staying... Sane?"

"I... don't know?" You receive stares from everyone, most of them unsure glances, while others were of concern. "I mean it guys. I don't know. What are my stats anyway? I was never told. Everyone always seemed to jump around that question too." You shooed G's hands away from your soul and give it a couple once overs. You couldn't see anything. "I'm not... Seeing anything. Can I not see my stats? Is it something humans can't do?"

"Really? You can't see them?" Green asks. You nod and he and G look at each other.

"What?" You ask, not liking the stare the two are sharing with each other.

"Well..." G starts. "Humans can see their own stats if it's only just them. Others can't unless they go into an encounter or are a judge, like us. Take for instance, Papyrus." G looks at him and he flinches.

"O-OH, YES?"

"Can you see her stats Papyrus?"

"AH, NO. I CANNOT. BUT UH... I WAS ONCE TOLD ABOUT THEM." G looks back at you.

"See? Papyrus would need to enter an encounter if he ever wanted to see your stats." You look down at your soul. What were they seeing that you couldn't?

"Can... I at least get an answer? I deserve that much."

"Right. Sure."

"g..." Sans said, almost in a warning tone. G stares at him only to scoff.

"What? Why can't she know? Are you afraid that it might trigger something in her? She'll definitely see in a new light that's for sure." You were starting to get tired of this. You looked at your soul, wondering if putting back in your body was the same as pulling it out. You tried and you were right. You noticed it got the other's attention.

"Since it's obvious this is a touchy subject and you guys are still scared of me, I'm just gonna go." You say, a little agitated. You then proceed to stand. "Let me know when you guys are ready to start talking like adults-" You were then forced back into your seat, G gripping your shoulders.

"No, wait." He said, removing his hands. "I'm sorry angel. You're right. We're all adults here, despite how some of us act. We'll answer whatever questions you have." You look at him doubtful, and then proceed to give the others the same look. You then sigh, running a hand over your face.

"It's obvious my stay has been over welcomed so I'll just ask one question and I want an answer."

"Of course."

"What. Are. My. Stats?"

"Well angel, you have an LV of thirty five, your AT is three hundred and twenty, your DF is two hundred and thirty and you have collected a whopping total of three hundred fifteen thousand three hundred and fifty EXP." You stare, confused. It sounded like video game statistics.

"Okay... So what does all that mean?"

"In short angel, it means you are one dangerous human being."

"I get that. I've heard enough of it from them." You look at everyone, who flinches, before looking back at G. "But then... How should I be acting? Like the edgy quad?" Everyone gives you a surprised look before they all laugh, all except for Red, Edge, Black and Mutt, who were either glaring at you, flushed, or didn't care.

"Edgy quad! That's a good one!" G laughs before calming. "Heh! But no angel. They have a low amount of LV. Just enough so that they are still sane. You on the other hand... Well... Let's just say with your powers of being a mage and your high levels of everything, you could cause world wide genocide and not even think twice about it." You stare, eyes wide. "But, you're still sane. So obviously there is something about you keeping all that corruption at bay, something that is letting you keep your feelings." You look down, not sure what to think. "It's a lot, isn't it? You should've been told sooner. I'm sorry all these counterparts kept dancing around the subject." You sigh, shaking your head.

"N-no I... I get it now. I'm... dangerous. I just thought everyone was weary because of what I am but... Now that I'm hearing all this... I understand. I'd be scared of me too." You feel your chin get lifted and you are forced to stare at G's face, who had a smile.

"Don't worry about it angel. We can all see how good of a person you are, especially after exposing your soul like that. I'm sorry I scowled at you. It was just an instinct." You give an uncertain look and he let you go. "Well, it's getting late-"

"W-wait." You say, cutting him off. He looks at you and you look at everyone. "Um... Well... Would it... Be okay with everyone if we... Make a schedule?"

"for what?" Sans asked.

"To meet up. Obviously I can't meet up with all of you at once. It'll override my senses-"

"Speaking of senses." Green interrupted. "Please, excuse my sudden interruption but... Do we all seriously smell like citrus to you?" You nod and give an awkward laugh.

"Aha... Y-yeah. Don't ask me why it's the smell of an anomaly because I wouldn't know. It just is."

"Huh. Interesting. Er, please continue." You give Green a smile.

"You're fine Green. It is odd after all." You look at the others. "So... Would that be okay? Like I said it would probably be best if I knew more about the worlds you all came from so that you all arrive safe when I do send you back... If I can send you back." They all look at each other, some mumbles here and there from a few of the Sanses. G then proceeds to speak.

"I don't see why not. Just uh... Under one condition." He digs into his jacket's pocket and pulls out a phone. "You give me your number and I give you mine."

"heh, smooth." Slim said. "though, if we are going to get in contact with each other, we should probably have your number too." He then pulled out his phone and walked over to your side. You nod, pulling out your phone as well and exchanging yours with the six that you had yet to come to know. When it was all said and done, you collected your things and stood up.

"I'll get in touch with you guys as soon as possible. In the meantime, take care guys." You look at the newer six. "It was nice to finally meet you guys."

"oh believe me, the pleasure was all ours sugar~" Plum said, taking your hands in his and staring you in the eyes with a grin and... You stare in awe. His eye lights were hearts.

"Oh my God are your eyes hearts?" You asked, awe in your voice. He then gave a chuckle and leaned in closer.

"indeed they are- ack!" You stare as Plum was ripped away only to be replaced by Pink, holding your hands in his but he actually kept out of your personal space.

"I Hope You Can Forgive My Brother's Forwardness. It Was Lovely Meeting You. Please Be Safe On Your Way Home!" You were still dazed at the sudden switch before looking up at Pink and giving him a smile.

"Ah. It's alright. And thanks." You get your hands back and wave to everyone before turning around and walking off only to be stopped by Sans.

"er, you're gonna walk?" You turn and look at him.

"Well yeah. Unless you're giving me permission to teleport home." You noticed how all eye lights except for Red's and Stretch's landed on Sans, causing him to shrink some.

"u-uh..."

"I get it." G said. "She copied your powers. I take it you've already talked to her about the dangers?"

"y-yeah." G chuckled and walked up to you, slinging an arm around your shoulders, turning the both of you around so that your backs faced the others, bringing you close to him and he whispered,

"Listen angel, if you ever need a more detailed explanation of your newfound teleporting powers, just ask me or my brother. We know a lot more than everyone else here."

"Oh, well, thanks G." You say with a smile. He smirks and pats your shoulder before releasing you.

"Not a problem." He says at normal volume. "Can't wait to hear from you later. Stay safe angel." You give a nod and look back at the others, waving, noticing some flinched but they all waved back regardless, before giving G one last smile and teleporting away, landing in your living room. You sigh heavily, collapsing on your couch.

"Alright..." You groan to yourself, rubbing your hands over your face before staring at the ceiling. "Who to start with first?"


	18. Chapter 18

**You:**

_ Hey there. How have you been? Are you busy? _

It was your day off. You spent a week coming up with a schedule in meeting up with everyone you've met, texting and calling everyone. Though what you didn't discuss with everyone was how the first person, or rather people you were going to see was Axe and Crooks. The last thing you wanted was for someone in the group to try and tag along. They said they trusted you in trusting in Axe and Crooks but you had a feeling that they still weren't all that okay with that. But you didn't care. Screw them. Your phone went off and you looked.

**Axe:**

_ hey there sweets. what a surprise. things have been fine. i'm never busy for you. what do you need? _

You obviously changed Axe's contact name and you couldn't help but groan at how his message was put together.

_ Guess I didn't really get to him.  _ You thought. You sighed. You had to get it through everyone's head actually. It was obvious some of them didn't seem to understand and you couldn't let them get their hopes up over something that couldn't be.

**You:**

_ I was wondering if it would be alright to meet with you and your brother. Like... Today? Maybe... In like an hour or something? _

You had to backtrack on the text message, changing 'Crooks' to 'your brother' so that Axe wouldn't get mad before hitting send. You hoped that the two weren't busy and in a scared part of your mind, you hoped that you might get to meet Dusty and Killer. The sooner you could meet them the better right? Your phone went off.

**Axe:**

_ meet up huh? i know paps would really like to see you again. i know i would as well. if you want, we can meet right now. in the place we had lunch before. speaking of lunch, have you eaten yet? i know paps would love to treat you. _

You noticed how he phrased that. 'In the place we had lunch before.' Axe was being careful, in case you were around people in the time you two were texting. You didn't mind it. It was obvious Axe wanted nothing to do with those in the house... And you sighed. Everything everyone was trying to do in that house was the same thing you were doing? How were you going to explain that to Axe without him or Crooks freaking out? You could tell that Axe hated everyone with a passion by the way he sounded as he mentioned them and the grip he gave you.

**You:**

_ Oh, really? Give me five minutes then. I'll be up front. _

You hit send and quickly gather up a notebook and pen, shoving it in your purse as well as your phone. You then look over yourself. The weather did say it was going to be chilly. So you quickly threw on jeans and grabbed your spring jacket. You then remembered the container you borrowed. Sure Crooks said to keep it, but that didn't sit with you. So you grabbed it, zipped up your jacket, securely held your purse close and thought back to the front of the cabin.

You were then thrust into 'the void.' As you did, you couldn't help but think back to what Red, Sans and Stretch told you awhile ago. This place was dangerous. If you weren't careful you could get lost and never come out. You looked around. This trip seemed to take longer than your normal teleportations. Was it because the cabin was located far outside the city? Did trips take longer depending on how far something was? It made sense.

You noticed how the void wasn't exactly as dark as you thought it was, though it still was a little cold. Good thing for the jacket. In fact, the effect the void gave off was close to that of seeing oil mixing with water, seeing dull rainbow colors everywhere. It actually made you a little nauseous. You then thought back again. Nauseous. Apparently it was a common thing according to the boys. But you only felt nauseous that one time. Why? Was it because at that time, the trip took longer than normal?

After what seemed like forever, you were thrust right in front of the cabin. You shiver as sudden winds flow around your body. It was actually colder than you thought. Or maybe it was because of how close the cabin was to the mountain. Either way, you got cold. You then hear a chuckle and looked at the porch attached to the cabin to see Axe lazily leaning against the wooden railing, looking at you with his only red eye light, a smile on his face.

"hey there lambchop." He said, his voice sounding a little excited. "it's been awhile. i was starting to think you forgot about me." You give him a welcoming smile, as to not appear nervous. You couldn't help feel it though. You had no idea if Axe would even participate in what you planned not to mention Dusty and Killer.

"Hi Axe. I'm sorry. I've just been busy." You walk up to the porch, him watching you closely, before he opened the door for you.

"i understand sweets." He chuckles, a little too giddy. You walk in and frown a little. It was cold in here too. It made you wonder if the boys could feel something like temperature. You gave another shiver before flinching at a loud voice.

"BROTHER! WHEN WILL Y/N ARRIVE AGAIN?" You can't help but smile as you see Crooks walking out of the dining room wearing a tattered pink apron. He stops and stares at you only to let out a gasp and run full force for you, picking you up in a giant bear hug.

"she just arrived paps." Axe said, chuckling as Crooks swung you around.

"WELCOME BACK Y/N! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRY! I AM JUST STARTING ON THE SPAGHETTI!" You let a laugh.

"I-I'm happy to see you too C-Papyrus!" You are set down, giggling a bit. "No, I haven't eaten yet. I'm looking forward to your cooking. Oh, and-" You hold out the container. "-just like I promised, I cleaned it after I finished it and I'm returning it."

"you uh, didn't have to do that sweets." Axe said, walking up next to you. "we told you to keep it."

"I know but... It didn't feel right." You saw Axe's eye light constrict a little and his smile stiffen before returning to normal and his smile seeming a little relaxed.

"i see. that's alright. it just means you'll be taking home more left overs."

"Oh I uh..."

_ Welp. Didn't think that one through _ . Before you could say anything Crooks spoke up.

"OHH! YES! PERFECT! WHAT A GOOD IDEA!" He the grabbed the container and headed off to the kitchen, all the while saying, "YOU TWO TAKE A SEAT! I SHALL MAKE THIS QUICK!" You stare towards the dining room before looking at Axe, who was just looking at you.

"Ah uh... I don't know if I could take home-" You saw that made his smile tighten.

"don't be silly lambchop." He interrupts. "sure you can. don't want you to starve. after all, you still look thin. are you eating alright?"

_ Right, that's definitely something to jot down in the notes.  _ You thought to yourself.

"I'm fine Axe, really." You feel another shiver and Axe looks at you curiously before suddenly flinching.

"ah, right. you must be cold. i'm sorry sweets. i forgot how sensitive humans are to temperature. i can get you something warm to drink. take a seat." He then makes his way to the kitchen and you decide to sit on the couch, bringing the notebook out from your purse and jotting down what you learned under the notes you copied from Sans' notes, though you didn't include the warning.

_ Has an obsession making sure others are fed properly.  _ You write and think. You then suddenly feel a weight on your entire body, unable to move. You couldn't even look up. And then the smell of citrus grew stronger. Someone that wasn't Axe or Crooks had BLUE'd you soul. You tried not to panic but you then let out a yelp as you were violently flung off the couch, dropping your things, and getting slammed into the wall.

"i don't know who you are but you walked into the wrong cabin." Came a really low voice and growl. Before you could even see who it was you were flung right into the ceiling, the BLUE magic never leaving your body. You gave out a pained yell. You then heard Axe's voice.

"no! stop! put her down! you don't know what you're doing!" You heard struggling below you and you managed to peek open your eyes to see Axe wrestling someone, but was losing. He was pinned to the floor and you couldn't catch a glimpse of the blue hooded figure as the hood was up. Despite it all though, you knew it had to be either Killer or Dusty.

"what did you do axe? why is this monster of a human being here? did you not see her stats? she is playing you. now i have to clean up your mess." You saw Crooks standing in the doorway between the living and dining rooms, looking absolutely panicked.

"W-WAIT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DUSTY!" Ah. So that was Dusty.

"i understand perfectly. you two are so weak." You could see Axe struggling under Dusty's magic. "wait until killer hears about this. you were told specifically to make sure no one was to discover us and what do you do?" You had to speak up.

"H-Hey!" You saw Axe and Crooks look at you, panic on their face, as if saying you shouldn't have done that. Dusty on the other hand slowly turned and looked up at you and you flinched. His eye lights shined a blue and purple mix as they stared at you. "Look it's not what you think- AUGH!" You were thrust harshly to the floor, still unable to move.

"Y/N!" Crooks called out. "DUSTY STOP! SHE'S HARMLESS! SHE'S SANS' SOULMATE!" You looked up at Dusty to see his eye lights had shrank and he was staring at Axe and Crooks in surprise before he turned his attention to you, suspicion on his face. He then walked towards you while flicking his wrist, bringing you up from the ground and facing him.

"... soulmate? is that true?" He asked, staring intensely at you. You struggled to answer as the wind was still knocked out of you.

"I-I-I..." Was all you could let out. You then hissed in pain as the hold on you tightened, making breathing a little hard.

"answer me human." He demanded. You really didn't want to do it, but it was the only choice you had at the moment. You nod and watch as he's contemplating everything before you are suddenly dropped to the ground. You inhale deeply as you land on your side, trying to catch your breath. You then hear Axe and Crooks rush over to you, Crooks picking you up and Axe standing defensively between you two and Dusty.

"I GOT YOU Y/N, DO NOT WORRY." Crooks assured. You then suddenly felt warmth course through your body. Your breathing became easier and your aches were going away. It then disappeared and you were set down on your feet, feeling fine. "BETTER?" You look up at Crooks, still trying to process everything, before giving a twitchy smile.

"Y-Yeah, yeah." You then turn and look at Dusty, who is just staring at you, a mix of emotions on his face. And then... His mouth twitched into a smile and he started to laugh. Loudly. And very manic. You noticed Axe step back towards you and Crooks, arm out in a protective manner. Dusty continued his manic laugh for what seemed like ever before it stopped abruptly and he gave a very wicked and manic grin and stared at you crazily.

"a soulmate... a soulmate... and she's fucking dangerous as all hell... heh heh heh! hahahahaha! of course! what would be the chances?!" He went back to laughing, all the while taking out his phone from a pocket. You felt Crooks suddenly tense and visibly saw Axe shake.

"n-no wait, you can't call him!" Axe pleaded. Dusty shot a threatening look, manic smile still on his face as he clicked away on his phone without looking before bringing it to his skull. You heard the ringing coming from it before a click.

"you need to come back right away. it's important." He then hung up and you felt Crooks bring you close to him and Axe was practically flushed up against you. And then, your senses got hit. The scent grew stronger and the next thing you knew there was another anomaly standing next to Dusty. That had to be Killer. He had no eye lights and his attire was completely different from Dusty and Axe's. But what caught your attention was the red bullseye that was hovering over his chest.

"what could be so important that you...?" He stopped and looked at the situation. It was like time stood still and you couldn't stop staring into his empty sockets. He then smirked. "oh. i see." He took a step forward and you felt Crooks shake and you heard Axe growl. He then stood in front of Axe, who had actually cowered despite being the bigger Sans, but was still growling like an animal, and said in a really calm tone that actually scared you, "i would appreciate it if you stepped aside friend. i won't hurt her." Axe didn't budge and he chuckled. "oh? maybe you didn't hear me." You then stared as his sockets suddenly leaked a black ooze and it streaked down his cheeks. He then towered over Axe, who was still cowering, and said with a threatening smile, " **move** ."

When Axe didn't, he shrugged and chuckled. "i see. welp, it can't be helped." You then stared in horror as a knife materialized in his hands and he slashed at Axe with a force that caused him to fly across the room.

"AXE!" You called, stupidly looking away from Killer only to jump as he was right in your face, a wicked grin on his face. You were still in Crook's protective grip and Killer spoke.

"release the human crooks. unless you want to end up like your brother." You felt Crooks shake before letting you go and leaving your side and going to Axe. You couldn't tear your eyes away from his empty leaking sockets. He chuckled and juggled the knife he had between his hands. "well, well, well... aren't you just a charming little thing?" You gasped as he brought the base of the knife to your neck, lifting up your chin.

"ooh and look at those stats. that's quite impressive for a human. never thought i'd see the day where a human could have racked up so much LV and EXP." He then lowered the knife and stood back, tilting his head. "so, what brings you here to our humble little abode human? if axe is being so protective of you, it's for a reason. he hates humans just like the rest of us."

"killer," Dusty said, grabbing his and your attention. "there's a claim that she's axe's soulmate."

"soulmate?" You heard the slight surprise yet amusement in his echo. He then chuckled and looked at you and you noticed his black streaks were disappearing. "how interesting. is this true human?" You stare. So many things were happening at once. Would he even let you speak? "well? i'm waiting." You flinch at his almost too calm tone and nod your head again, regretting that words weren't coming out instead. He chuckled. "do you even know what a soulmate is human?" You nod again. "oh? is that so? interesting. and you... believe in something like that?" You stare. You honestly didn't at first but after monsters appeared and you did your research you did start to believe that maybe there was such things.

"you're hesitating." You flinch and quickly nod.

"I-I-I d-do b-believe..." You finally spoke. He tilted his head in the other direction.

"hmmm~ you're definitely odd." You saw the knife he had disappear. "now that i think about it... nightmare tried telling us that there was this human those in the house had come to fear. is that you human?" You swallow and nod and he chuckled. "that's funny." You heard a buzzing and watched as he pulled a phone out of his pocket and looked at it curiously before turning around and facing Dusty. You looked too and saw Dusty had your things... And your phone.

_God... Dammit._ You cursed. Dusty tossed everything but your phone and notebook onto the floor again and walked up to Killer, handing him your phone. He took it, pocketing his own, and started to look through it.

"my my. this is surprising. you seem to know more than you're letting on." He then grabbed the notebook and flipped open to the first page and you saw him quirk a bone brow. "...much more..." He then glances up at you, though it was hard to tell since he didn't show any eye lights. "where did you get this information?"

"F-From S-Sans." You let out, not wanting to get on his bad side. He chuckled.

"you're going to have to be a bit more specific human. seeing as how you know this information, you should be able to tell that i am a sans as well. so, which sans gave you this information and uh... what are your plans with it?"

_Wow this is happening. What do I do?!_ You panicked. You flicked your eyes between Killer, Dusty and your notebook. What would the two do if you told them what you told the others?

"you know," Killer said, making you turn your attention to him. He just looked so... Calm. And it was disturbing. At least Dusty was having the correct reaction of glaring at you intensely. "the longer you continue to be silent, the higher the chance of you no longer existing. so spill it human." You continue to stare before shifting your gaze behind him, looking at the dining room entrance. Wait was that smoke? He chuckled, bringing your attention back to him.

"oh. that's cute. you think you can honestly try to run away?" No. As much as you wanted to run away you had to give everyone a chance, even these two. You just had to show them that you weren't a threat and that they didn't have to be defensive. You let out a breath. 

"N-No. No I... I wouldn't run. B-But-" You were interrupted as the loud beeping of a smoke alarm went off, causing everyone to jump and look around.

"OH NO! MY COOKING!" Crooks ran towards the kitchen, leaving behind Axe, who, now that you finally got to take a look in his direction, was standing and holding his chest and intensely glaring at Killer and Dusty. His shirt had a clean cut going diagonally across and there was... purple staining his shirt and hand. You stare, horrified.

"Axe..." You let out before flinching at Killer and Dusty, who turned their attention back to you.

"aw, are you actually worried about him?" Killer mockingly cooed. He then chuckled. "he's fine. it's obvious crooks healed him. so... let's try this one. last. time." You gasped and flinched as a knife was suddenly pressed against your neck and Killer was right up in your face, grin stretched wide and his face darkening, the black ooze returning and running down his face. "who  _are_ you human, and where did you get this information?"

"L-Like I said, f-from Sans! Th-The real Sans! I-I know about wh-what happened a-and about you guys!" Killer chuckled and backed off, but still held the knife close to you.

"see? now that wasn't so hard. now, about you. who are you?"

"I-I'm... M-My name is y/n. I-I currently l-live in the city."

"and what brings you all the way out here? it's pretty secluded you know. you never know what...  _dangers_ could be out here ." He smirked and Dusty chuckled.

"I-I was just meeting Axe and his brother." Killer turned his attention to Axe.

"i can explain." Axe said, still glaring, his eye light flicking between the two and you.

"you better." Dusty growled. “soulmate or not if we have to kill it we will. the last thing we need is for it to tell the others.”

“I-I haven't told them anything yet.” You saw that got their attention.

“yet?” Killer questioned. He then stared at you in quiet for a few seconds before getting closer again. “exactly how many times have you visited this cabin?”

“Th-this is my second time I swear.” Silent again.

“hmm... you and i are going to be having a very, _very_ long talk. i hope you don't mind staying here awhile because you're not going to leave until i say so. and if you do try and escape... we'll come after you. i don't know if you've noticed, but there's not a lot around between here and the city. and we can be excellent trackers.” He chuckled and stepped away from you, knife disappearing. “so, let's get started.” He gestured towards the couch and you hesitantly walked between him and Dusty before hurrying over and sitting down. You didn't bother picking up your things in fear it might tick one of them off.

You then jumped a little as Axe had suddenly appeared by your side, wrapping a protective arm around you, bringing you close to him. You looked at him and saw his gaze wasn't focused on you, but on Killer and Dusty as they approached the couch. Dusty just stood a few inches away while Killer sat on the edge of the coffee table, still looking calm as can be.

“so then human, let's start at the beginning.” He said. “how did you find this place? and please, try not to waste too much time on answering.” You swallow.

“I uh... I was out here in the woods with some friends a week and a half ago. They... wanted to discuss something private so we all just... made our way here to the mountain.”

“oh? and do your 'friends' know where this cabin is?”

“No, they don't. I promised Axe I wouldn't tell anyone about this cabin.”

“so, how did you find this cabin?”

“I-”

“i brought her here.” Axe spoke. You looked up at him. He was still watching Killer and Dusty. Killer looked at him.

“and why would you do that?”

“she was in trouble. her soul it... rang out.”

“oh? well, you know what they say; only soulmates can hear each other's souls. so i guess you aren't lying after all.” He looked back at you, chuckling, before opening up your notebook. “tell me human, those 'friends' you claim to have been with... was one of them classic? you know, the one who gave you these notes?” He flipped it around, making sure Axe could see the notes inside. You saw him slowly glance down at the notebook.

“Y-Yes! Yes. One of them was Sans.” You didn't want Axe to get suspicious of you. Killer chuckled, dropping the notebook in Axe's lap.

“here axe, give it a read. see what the human wrote down because of classic.” Axe was silent, looking at the notebook. You wanted to do something but Killer spoke up. “so human, you said 'friends' as in plural. who else was with you and classic?” You look at him and try to speak but he interrupts. “and don't try to play dumb. i briefly looked through your messages and contacts. you seem to know almost ever single alternate that has landed in this timeline.” Your throat was dry. You couldn't swallow anymore.

“I-I was with... R-Red and Stretch. Th-That's it.” 

“red and stretch... ah yes. the sans from fell and the papyrus from swap. so, what was so private that you all made your way out here towards the mountain?” You stare. What could you say? You didn't want to tell these two that you were a mage. Not yet. “tick tock human. i told you not to waste too much time on your answers.”

“Th-They...” You started. “They... just wanted to warn me.”

“about?” You suddenly feel Axe squeeze you and you look up at him. His red eye light had practically filled his socket and he was giving you a very silent 'don't say anything' look. “oh? what seems to be the problem axe?” You both look at Killer, his attention on Axe, and Axe brings you closer to him.

“... nothing.” He replied.

“hmm...” Killer turns his attention back to you. “so? what were they warning you about? were they warning you about us?” He gestured to himself.

“N-No. They... They were warning me about... their magic.” You weren't fully lying. Killer was silent, as if in thought, before chuckling.

“ah. they were telling you about the void weren't they? it's the only type of dangerous magic all of us alternates know.” You nod. “hmm... interesting.” Killer turns towards Dusty and holds out his hand, in which Dusty gives him your phone. “so tell me human,” He faces you again and holds up your phone. “why is it that your messages to everyone include making a schedule to meet them all? does it have something to do with this?” He grabs the notebook out of Axe's lap. “were you going to collect information on all of them? are you... trying to help them fix that machine?”

“I-I...” What could you say? You didn't want to tick any of these anomalies off but you couldn't tell the truth. “I just... I wanted to get to know them. Know where they're from.”

“why? and what made you see that they were all one and the same?”

“I-I just... I just figured it out. There were... a lot of similarities and Sans just... confirmed it with me.” Killer chuckled.

“just confirmed it... i highly doubt that. classic has been trying to hide everyone since we all arrived in this timeline. even if you are his soulmate, he wouldn't just openly admit to it...” He stopped only to chuckle. “no. i know what happened. you were dragged into an encounter weren't you? there may be similarities between all the alternates but they are still very, very different. the only way you could have known was if you were dragged into an encounter with more then one of them around.”

“E-EXCUSE ME.” You felt Axe tense extremely as Crooks spoke. You looked behind Killer to see him standing awkwardly between the living and dining rooms. “TH-THE HUMAN HAS YET TO EAT. CAN SHE PLEASE BE GIVEN A BREAK TO DO SO?” You look back at Killer, who was still staring at you. He then sits up straight, dropping your notebook to the ground and pocketing your phone. You had a feeling you weren't going to get that back soon. Killer then stood up and turned towards Crooks.

“that sounds like a good idea crooks. the last thing we need is for the human to not co-operate.” He then looks at you. “go. eat. but don't take too long.” He then walks away and you feel yourself get lifted as Axe stands.

“c'mon.” He muttered, guiding you to the dining room table, all the while whispering, “don't tell him anything. he cannot find out about how special you are.” You didn't say or do anything just in case. He then sets you in a chair and sits uncomfortably close to you, but you couldn't blame him. Crooks then places three plates of spaghetti down, as well as a mug in front of you, and takes a seat. The entire time you ate was spent in uncomfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a tumblr. Nothing much there yet and I know that it's been going through some hard times but I mean you never know. So uh, here I guess.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, a three chapter post! enjoy!

“so, now that you're full and content, let us continue, hmm?” You were sat back at the couch, Axe on one side of you, Crooks on the other and Killer was sitting back on the edge of the coffee table with Dusty just standing aside. “how did you get here today human? i didn't see any kind of transportation outside. oh, and before you lie,” He held out your phone, the screen on the messages sent between you and Axe just earlier. You felt Axe tense and you did as well. “just know that while you were stuffing your pathetic face, i went through your device some more. interesting things in these messages, i gotta say. a lot of questions to the others regarding monsters and their magic. makes me a little suspicious of you.”

“Um...” What could you say? There was no way you could avoid telling Killer and Dusty what you were now. No. Wait. Your texts to Axe were very vague. You could still lie. But before you could say anything, Axe spoke.

“i picked her up.” You stare at him. You were not expecting that. That was not the lie you were going to say but apparently Axe would rather be on the spot than force you to be. Killer looked at him, head tilting a bit.

“hmm... now see... i'm having trouble believing that axe because you and i both know that you don't have enough magic to make it all the way to the city and back, especially with a passenger. it's too much strain. plus,” He chuckled. “ _plus_... you would have been completely exhausted by the time i showed up because according to dusty, the human wasn't here long when he called me.” Axe was shaking, as well as Crooks. You didn't know if moving to comfort them would be a good idea. Killer then looks at you. “so, i'll ask again... how did you get here human?”

“I... walked.” Killer tilted his head the other way.

“oh? is that so?”

_Okay y/n you have to calm down and make this believable._

“Yes. You see, I was actually already out here, in the forest I mean. I was just sightseeing and I was already somewhat close to the cabin.”

“is that so?” Killer looked at your phone and started reading. “from you, dear human, 'i was wondering if it would be alright to meet with you and your brother. like today? maybe in like an hour or something?'” He chuckled. “and then after axe responds, you put 'oh really? give me five minutes then. i'll be up front.'” He looks up at you. “so, care to explain that?” You take a breath.

“Yes. I suggested the hour because I didn't know if Axe was readily around and when he replied that he basically was, I decided to quickly make my way here.”

“in five minutes? pray tell, how do you go from one hour to five measly minutes?”

“Like I said, I was close.” He chuckled and rested an elbow on his knee and placed his head in his palm, leaning forward.

“i see, i see...” He then started to tap his fingers against the side of his skull as he just stared. Silence soon engulfed the cabin as the tapping continued and no one said anything. You did your best to keep eye contact with Killer, despite the obvious, but you couldn't help but nervously glance at his tapping fingers a few times. You then couldn't help but flinch when Killer spoke after what seemed like forever.

“now, i'm going to give you to the count of five human to tell me the truth or else things will get very, _very_ ugly.” He removed his head from his palm and held up a finger. “one.” You stare, eyes wide.

_Oh my God he's serious._

“two.” He held up another one.

_I-I have to tell him._

“ **five**.” Before you could say anything or process what he just said you were swiftly grabbed by your hair and yanked up to your feet, or rather the tips of your toes as Killer stood up when he grabbed you. You screamed out in pain and surprise as Killer had your hair in a tight grip and bringing you up to his face, staring into his leaking sockets.

“Y/N!” You heard Axe and Crooks say. You assumed they stood up for Killer practically growled at them.

“ **sit**.” You heard shuffling before hearing the spring of the couch. You then yelped as Killer tugged your hair and you brought your hands to Killer's wrist, trying to pry him off as he gripped your hair harder if that was even possible. He chuckled and you peeked your eyes open through the pain, staring into Killer's sockets. “if there's one thing i hate more than humans, it's liars. and you human, are one terrible liar. and since you seem to refuse to co-operate, i'm afraid i'll no other choice but to kill you.”

_No!_

“I'm a mage!” You felt the cool edge of a blade against you neck as you spoke your sentence. You braced for the worst but nothing seemed to happen. You peeked open your eyes to see Killer staring at you with his head tilted, staring at you. When he said nothing you continued. “I-I'm a mage. I-I can prove it! I swear! I-I promise I won't use my magic on either of you!” He continued to stare for what seemed like forever before finally chuckling and letting go of your hair. You yelp as you feel the forceful pull of strands being pulled from your head that more than likely got caught between Killer's fingers as you dropped to the floor.

You look up only to stare as Killer points the knife directly in front of your face. You then slowly look up at him as he just stands there smiling.

“prove it. and just so you know, if you fail to impress me you will die on the spot.” You swallow hard before slowly standing up, knife following suite, keeping eye contact with Killer, who almost looked impressed. You then start to look around.

 _Teleport. Teleport. You just need some distance-_ He chuckles, bringing you out of your thoughts and making you look at him.

“are you seriously trying to run away? seriously?” You let out a breath.

“N-No. No I'm not trying to run. I swear.”

“well then you are really wasting my time. either prove that you are indeed a 'mage' or prepare to die. i'll give you to the count of five. one-” You thrust yourself into the void. For that split second, you felt safe. You could finally take a breath, assess yourself. You then emerge into the dining room and before you could do anything more, you feel your body get heavy. You can't move. Your soul was BLUE'd and you saw it was by Dusty. You saw the confusion on his face as he held you in place.

“th-the human's right here!” He called. You saw Killer turn around from his spot, his sockets wide as he stared at you before his creepy calm smile came back. He chuckled as you were brought back into the living room. You took a glance at Axe and Crooks. Crooks was still terrified but Axe looked... disappointed, yet still fearful. You figured Axe was probably hoping that instead of reappearing you would have fled to safety. Unfortunately for Axe, you needed your phone. It had very important information on there that you would rather tell them in person. Killer approached you, juggling the knife between his hands.

“well well well... that was some trick human. guess you're not lying. but you know...” He brings the knife up to your face. “that was pretty stupid of you to reappear in this cabin instead of running away. but then... that makes me question your motive. why didn't you run away human?”

“I-I can't.” You say. He tilts his head.

“you... can't? and why not?”

_Guess this is happening..._

“B-Because... I have something I need to discuss with... all of you. Something... very important.” You saw that got his attention. He withdrew the knife from your face before making it disappear and he looked behind you, presumably at Dusty, and nodded. You were then released and you were able to catch yourself from falling over.

“alright then human, i'm listening.” You stare at him before taking a breath and holding out your hand.

“I'm going to need my phone back please.” You keep eye contact with him as he says nothing before he chuckles and shrugs, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing your phone. He then drops it into your hand and you pocket it. You then walk around him, still keeping eye contact until you couldn't anymore as you reached the couch. You collected you things off the floor, shoving them back into your purse and set yourself between Axe and Crooks.

“well?”

“Before I say anything, I need all of you to understand that... I'm only doing this because it's my job as a mage.”

“get on with it human.” Dusty growled. You sigh and look at Axe with a sad look. He looks at you, confused yet still on edge.

“I'm sorry.” You say before turning to Crooks. “To both of you.”

“w-what are you saying sweets?” Axe asks, the obvious nervousness in his voice. You sigh, look at the floor, and then at Killer.

“Ever since I discovered my powers, it has been my responsibility to... track down anomalies and send them back to their universe.” You felt Axe flinch and you didn't even need to look at him to know that he was staring at you in surprise. Killer chuckled.

“send anomalies back? just who do you think you are human? ink? nightmare? error? there is no such mortal magic that can open the portals between the timelines, between the universes.”

“But it's true. I've encountered many anomalies in my life and I've managed to send many back.” Killer stared, as if in thought. His smile then widened.

“but not all of them, right? judging from how you worded that... you haven't been able to send all of them back. so... what happened to those who couldn't return?” You stare at him, regretting that you would have to say what it is you do.

“I... I-I...” You glance up at Axe, whose eye light had gone completely out, waiting for your response. You sigh and look down. “I... have no choice but to kill them.” Killer chuckles, a little too giddy, and he approaches and sits on the edge of the coffee table once again, leaning towards you.

“oh? is that so? hehehehehe... so tell me, dear mage... exactly how many anomalies have you _slaughtered_ in order to reach your ridiculous amount of LV and EXP?”

“I... don't know. I'd rather not think about them...”

“were they all human?”

“Up until three years ago, yes.”

“oh? and what happened three years ago?” You look up at him. He seemed really giddy now.

“Monsters came out from the under the mountain. After that... I then had to deal with monster anomalies.” His chuckling is practically manic.

“so then... hehehehe! what you're saying is that... if you can't get us back into our own timelines... you'll kill us?”

“N-No! No I won't!” He stopped and stared. You saw the slight confusion on his face. “If... If I can't send all of you back with my magic then... th-then... I'm going to help Sans fix the machine that brought all the alternates here. Bad things will start to happen if none of you disappear from this universe!”

“and what if you can't get the machine to work hm? what will happen then? will you have to kill all of us then? and how do you know if something bad will start to happen if we don't return? has it happened before?” You stare at him. G asked that question too.

“I-I... I don't... N-No. It hasn't... happened before, as far as I'm aware of-”

“then how do you know?”

“I-It's just what I was told-”

“by who? other humans? other mages? what would they know? they have no idea how the universe actually works.”

“Oh and you do?” You snap. You saw that caught him by surprise. He stared before easing into another creepy calm smile.

“yes actually. i do.” He then goes silent, as if thinking. “have you ever met ink or error or dream or nightmare?”

“I-I've... briefly met Nightmare.” He chuckles and leans forward more.

“nightmare huh? you must have been feeling some pretty negative things if you've only met nightmare.”

“They were more... protective negative.” He tilted his head.

“but negative all the same. my point being dear mage, is that those i have listed are practically the gods of all known universes. they're the ones that really know what's going on. they know who pulls the strings. i do as well, because i've worked along side nightmare many times before. you think this is the first alternate universe i've ever been to?” He chuckles. “no. and it certainly won't be the last. i can technically leave this blasted universe whenever i want. but instead i'm choosing to stay because let's be honest, it's hard work destroying universes and i could really use a break. of course, classic isn't making it easy.”

You STARE and he smirks a really smug grin. “oh, i see you didn't know that about me. has classic told you nothing about me yet?”

“I-I... A-All I was told was... to never...”

“never what hmm?”

“N-Never...” You slowly look behind him, looking at Dusty. He's glaring intensely at you. You glance over at Crooks, who is just plain terrified and trying to not look at anyone. And then you look at Axe. You could see the conflict on his face but the main one you can make out is anger. For who, you don't know, but you could take a guess it was meant for you. You swallow, looking back at Killer. “Never... be alone with any of you...” Killer actually laughs this time.

“well! you certainly fucked up big time on that one didn't you mage?!” You sink back a little as Killer's manic laugh rings through the cabin, sometimes being accompanied by Dusty's chuckles. You then flinch and gasp as Killer grabs the front of your shirt and brings you close to his face, his laughing stopping abruptly but his manic smile still plastered on his face.

“i'm going to tell you what i want you to do mage so listen carefully because i'm only going to say this once. i'm going to let you go free. and should i ever find you in or around this cabin again... i can promise you that you will not escape alive. you are to never contact me, you are to never tell anyone where we are located and you most certainly will not make any attempt at 'sending me back' without first going through one hell of a fight that i will most certainly win. do i make myself clear?”

You quickly nod and he lets go of your shirt with a chuckle. “good. now...” He stands up. “you've wasted a lot of my precious time so if you'll excuse me, i have to get back to what i was doing. i better not find you here when i return.” He gives a smile. “see you never mage.” He then disappears and you release your breath. You didn't even know you were holding it. You then jump as Dusty slams his hands on the coffee table, grabbing your attention.

“that includes me as well human.” He said. “you are to not contact me and i too shall fight you should you show your face around here again or attempt to take me back. i am never going back to that horrid universe.” He then disappears and you keep looking forward, not wanting to face Axe or Crooks. You didn't want to see their expressions. After what seemed like forever of sitting in silence, you flinch as you feel Axe wrap an arm around you. You slowly look up at him and regret it immediately. He looked crushed.

“... is... all of that true?” He asks. You felt like you were going to cry. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

“I-I'm sorry Axe... It is... I... I have to send you back. Both of you. It's... my job.” You look down. “If... you want to group yourself with Killer and Dusty I'd understand. I wouldn't talk with me either after hearing that bombshell.”

“I-I DON'T BLAME YOU Y/N.” Crooks finally spoke. You look up at him and though he looked terrified, he tried giving a smile. “AFTER ALL... LIKE YOU SAID... BAD THINGS COULD HAPPEN IF WE STAY HERE. WE DON'T... BELONG HERE ANYWAY.”

“Papyrus...” You give him a hug and he hugs you back. “I'm sorry Papyrus. If I can be honest, I really, _really_ don't want to send you back to your world. It sounds just horrible.”

“IT'S OKAY. IT NEEDS TO BE DONE. WE UNDERSTAND, RIGHT SANS-? ER... SANS?” You really didn't want to look at him but you forced yourself to. He was just looking forward, his eye light out.

“Axe...” His sockets close, as if he's trying to think, before they open and his eye light is back.

“do you... really mean that sweets?” He looks at you. “do you really not... want us to go back?”

“Honestly, yes. Y-You guys are still trapped under the mountain a-and who knows how long it would be until you all go free. And everyone there is starving and it's... it's just not fair!” You cross your arms and huff, looking at the floor, about to cry.

“... can i ask you something sweets?” You look up at him. “all the other anomalies you say you've encountered and had to ultimately kill... how many of them tried telling you their stories about why they didn't want to go to their world?” You stare at him. “did you even give them a chance? did you ever make an attempt to get to know them like you are doing to everyone else now?”

“I-I...” You didn't know what to say. Axe was making a point. Not once were you trying this hard to send an anomaly back. But then again... “Th-This is a special case Axe.”

“how so?”

“I-I can't just... send everyone back individually. Everyone needs to return at the same time since everyone appeared at the same time. That's just how my powers work.”

“so... if paps and i refuse to go back... would that mean you would have to kill us?” You remain silent. “... i see...”

“Axe if my powers are not enough to send everyone back then believe you me I will try my absolute damnedest to fix whatever machine brought you here so that I don't end up killing anyone.”

“and what if we refuse then hmm? or what if you can never get the machine to work? will you kill us then?” You stare at him.

“I-I...”

“you'd be left with no other option right? you would have to kill us because us being here could cause something catastrophic.”

“I-I...” You look down. “If I can be honest... I'm starting to doubt everything I was told. G brought up a good point. As far as I know, something like a mass amount of alternates entering this universe has never happened before and... he proved some points that... maybe nothing bad will happen if you guys stay here... B-But then... what about when the years pass and you guys are still stuck here? Wouldn't you miss your friends or your families?”

“in our universe, paps and i don't have any friends or family. we're all we got. so we don't care about our world in the slightest. as for dusty and killer... they're the only ones left in their timelines so they don't care about their worlds either.” You look at him, surprised.

“W-What?” He gives you a confused look.

“were you not told about them?”

“N-No. All I was told was to stay away from them... What happened to their worlds?” Axe stared at you in silence before turning his head.

“long story short... they were forced to kill everyone in the underground in their timelines. including...” He gave a quick glance to Crooks and you understood immediately. You stare in shock. “and now... now they're too far gone because they've racked up so much LV and EXP that... they just don't care anymore. they don't have much to feel anymore. but ever since we've arrived here... they've been trying to live peacefully, or so i thought. to be honest i had no idea killer was a partner in crime with nightmare.” You hold your head, trying to process everything as you stare at the floor.

“sweets...” You look up at Axe and you see he's trying to contemplate something. “despite everything that just happened... i still want to see you. you are still my soulmate... and i can't see you if you can no longer return to this cabin. and so...” He looks at you. “i was wondering if you would take paps and me with you.” You stare.

“W-What?”

“you can even... take us back to the others. just... under the condition that i'll still get to see you.”

“THAT SOUNDS VERY REASONABLE.” Crooks said, grabbing your attention. “BESIDES... I HATE BEING ALONE IN THIS CABIN ALL THE TIME AND... I HATE BEING AROUND KILLER AND DUSTY. THEY'RE... NOT GOOD AND THEY MAKE ME EXTREMELY NERVOUS.” You look down at the floor. What were you going to do? You had too much to process... But you really didn't want to take the chance of Killer or Dusty showing up if you ever wanted to meet with Axe and Crooks again. You let out a heavy sigh.

“... Alright.” You look at Crooks, who is smiling rather happily, and then to Axe, who is suspicious of your word. “I promise to see you more if you... move back in with the others.”

“do you honestly mean that?” You nod.

“I do. I really do.” He gives a smile and grabs you, bringing you close to him in a hug. You feel him stroke your hair.

“thank you sweets. i promise you won't regret it.” You give a sigh and move away from Axe's hug.

“There's something you need to get through your head though Axe. You can call me 'sweets' or 'lambchop' all you want... but you shouldn't get your hopes up.” You saw his smile falter. “I may not know what will happen beyond this point in time, but one thing is for certain... I am not _your_ soulmate. Alright? I'm really trying to get it through the rest of the alternate's heads that I'm not theirs either.” He remained silent, staring at you, before he chuckled.

“that won't stop them though. it won't stop them from trying to take you on dates, or trying to impress you with gifts, or even stalking you through their heats. it has been known that you are their most compatible match, their one true love, and they would do anything to try and mark you as theirs.” You managed to shift away from Axe, staring at in uncertainty. He chuckles. “that even includes me sweets. you can keep trying to explain to everyone you don't belong to them but the ultimate reality of it all is that you do belong to all of them. we are all the same monster, we were all just brought up differently. and until classic claims you as his mate, you're free game.”

“Axe.” You say sternly. “I will back out of our deal.”

“i'm just stating the facts sweets. don't take it personally. it's not exactly our fault, it's nature's.” You slowly stand up, keeping eye contact with him.

“... You two should go gather anything you want to bring along.”

“we don't have anything of value here. we can go right now.” You watch him dig out his phone and place it on the coffee table. “i'll just get my old one back if it's still at the house. if it isn't, i'm sure classic will get me another one. same with paps.” He then stands up, Crooks following suite, and he hooks an arm around yours, Crooks doing the same with your other arm. “let's go lambchop. take us back.” You stare at him before sighing. You muster up your magic and thrust you and the boys into the void.


	20. Chapter 20

It took a lot of explaining and magic mixed with some yelling and persuasion, but you managed to get Axe and Crooks settled back into the villa. As you were taking a quick rest out back on one of the sofas, as carrying the two through the void was definitely harder than you thought, Sans came out with a mug, handing it over to you.

“here kid.” He said. “this'll get your energy back.”

“Thanks.” You take it and are about to drink it when you stop and give Sans a skeptical look. “This isn't the same stuff as last time is it?” He chuckled and shook his head.

“nah. this is golden flower tea. it's good i swear. recommended by the king and queen themselves.” You look at him, suspicious, before taking a sip. He was right. It was good.

“Mm. Thanks.”

“no problem.” You watched as he was shifting uncomfortably, glancing away. You sigh.

“What Sans?” He flinches and looks at you before rubbing his neck.

“well...” He stops and you sigh.

“It's obvious I'm going to be here awhile until I get my strength back so you might as well spit it out while I'm still here to hear it.” He sighs and sits down next to you, silent for a moment before saying,

“that was really stupid of you ya know.” You scoff and roll your eyes.

“It's not like I was expecting Killer and Dusty to be there. And Axe had no idea either that Dusty was going to drop by unexpectedly. You heard what he said, Dusty was supposed to be out on patrol for a long while.” You take a sip out of the mug. You were still being vague. Not only because Killer and Dusty threatened you that if you told them about the cabin they would kill you, but also because you still felt like they should be given their own privacy for now.

“but why didn't you run away?”

“Honestly? In some... terrified part of my mind... I wanted to meet Killer and Dusty. I wanted to treat them as I am treating all of you, to learn from them. And boy did I learn from them.” Sans sighs heavily and leans back into the sofa.

“there was a reason i only gave you warnings in the notes.”

“You gave warnings about Axe and Crooks but they're perfectly fine.” He sighed.

“for now. you've only met them twice y/n. you don't know their personalities.”

“And you do? Just like everyone else they've only been around for three months, going on four, and they only haven't been around for the past two weeks. What about all the time before that huh? Did you even try to get to know them?”

“of course i tried. the last thing i wanted was for them to hurt someone. i even...” He stopped and you looked at him.

“What?” You ask. He sighs.

“... i even had frisk use their powers to rewind time to the point to before Axe killed two humans during his first month here.” You stare, surprised. You didn't know whether to focus on the fact that Frisk actually has powers or that Axe actually killed two people, though the latter option was something you could believe better than the former.

“Wait, wait... Frisk has powers?” Sans gives you a confused look.

“they... never told you?”

“Uh, no! W-Wait, wait so then... does that mean Frisk is a mage too?”

“um... n-no. it's... complicated to explain, especially since your knowledge of souls is still very limited.”

“Well, then tell me.”

“kid, i just said that it's complicated. plus it would take too much time to explain and... i'm sure you've had your fill of knowledge for the day.” You look down at your drink. Sans was somewhat right. You did learn a lot of... disturbing things. Things you would have to write down later. Sans sighed, bringing you out of your thoughts. “i'm glad you're okay though.” You look at him and he gives you a smile. “things could've gone a lot worse.” You glance away.

“Yeah... I'm sorry Sans. I just... really wanted to talk with Axe and Crooks. But... I have a feeling that now that they know what I'm up to... they probably won't want to talk to me about themselves and their world as much.” You give him a sad look. “They really don't want to go home Sans.” He sighs, frowning.

“i know they don't. their universe is... horrible. not just theirs but... dusty's and killer's are as well, though... nothing can be done with the latter two.”

“What do you mean?” Sans is silent for a bit before speaking.

“dusty and killer's timelines... they can't be saved. they're stuck in a never ending loop of death caused by a... a terrible person that is forcing them to go through everything again and again. so much so that they don't have much feelings anymore.”

“That's what Axe said.”

“yeah... but um... before they all disappeared from the villa, i was discussing with the others how we could try and find ways to make axe's timeline more... livable, until they could break the barrier.” You stare at him. “i uh... heh... now that i think about it... i wouldn't be surprised if axe overheard us and... misinterpreted everything.” You stare before realizing something.

“How come you never involved Axe in your discussions?” Sans glances away.

“i-i... w-we were going to after axe had settled down some more in this timeline as to not make him go all... murdery on us but... i guess maybe we should have told him. try and get his opinion on how we could save his timeline.”

“Uh, yeah! That probably would have been for the best!” He flinches and you both sigh. You take another sip and look out at the backyard, a thought entering your mind. “How are you even able to afford a place like this?” He chuckles and you look at him.

“well, it took some time but when it was our turn, paps and i were able to convert our monster currency into human currency.”

“What was monster currency?”

“gold.” You stare.

“W-Wait, wait you mean like... actual gold?” He snickers.

“yeah. actual gold. you humans seem really into the stuff. most monsters roaming the surface right now are apparently by your human standards 'really stinking rich.'”

“And that... goes for you?”

“yeah, i guess. though, once everyone is safely back in their own universe, this place will be going up for sale. paps and i already have a home somewhere else in the city.”

“Wait so then... you're paying two house bills?”

“yep.”

“How long do you think that would last? A place like this must cost a lot.”

“don't get me wrong, the bills on this place are high since almost everyone is living here but we've all come to an understanding that in order for everyone to keep staying here, everyone would need to find some sort of job. so far most of them have yet to find one but they're trying.”

“Oh... Who has found a job though?”

“uhh...” You take a sip as you watch him think. “well, paps has a job at a restaurant as a dishwasher for now. he's really hoping to get a spot as a cook soon.” He chuckles, smiling at the thought. “g and green found work as substitute professors at the city's public college, mulberry and slim work at some factory and plum and pink work... uh...” You see his face turn blue as he looks away. He let's out a single cough and you finally understand.

“Oh my God...” You say, a little to enthusiastically. “Oh my God are you saying Plum and Pink are working as-”

“yes...” You can't help but laugh.

“Oh my God! That's hilarious! And so fitting!”

“well it's what plum did in his universe so he was practically a shoe in.” You laugh a little more, unaware of Sans' look. “uh, kid?” You calm down some and look at him only to stop and stare. He looked serious yet uncertain. “you... do remember the notes i gave you on plum and pink right?”

“W-Well yeah I mean...” You stop. You suddenly feel guilty. “Oh... I-I didn't mean-”

“i know kid.”

“Are... you guys trying to do anything for their universe too?” He sighs.

“there's nothing we can do. the only way the monster population survives in that timeline is if either the barrier breaks or humans start to make a life in the underground.”

“What do you mean?”

“well... i'm not the best at explaining this. if you really want to know you should talk with plum and pink. no doubt they'd fill you in.” You look at you cup. It's almost empty. You sigh.

“Man... my whole world has been flipped upside down... I have no idea if what I'm doing is even right anymore...”

“i'm sorry you feel that way kid.”

“And... what about my stats? If everything I've been doing is wrong then how come...?” You sigh. “Why aren't I like Killer and Dusty?”

“that is the question, isn't it? to be honest though kid, i'm glad you're not.” You look at him and he gives you a smile. “don't get me wrong, i'm curious too as to why you aren't some murderous psychopath right now but... i'm not that curious. i would rather you stay your helpful, kind self; the you that has been focusing on all the good you've been doing like guiding home the anomalies that do want to go back to their homes because they were just lost and scared.” You look down again.

“Hmm...”

“hey.” You glance. “what's up?” You sigh.

“I'm just... thinking back to what Axe said. I never really... spent the time to get to know all the previous anomalies. All the ones I've... had to kill because they refused to go back and were 'deemed as dangerous'... God... how many of them could I have actually saved if I had just listened to them?”

“you were acting on what you were told growing up. you didn't know.” You sigh, gripping the cup.

“But I still should have tried. Maybe I wouldn't have been seen as a monster in all of your eyes if I just...” You look at him as he grabs your shoulder, giving you a worried look.

“you might not be able to change the past... but you can change the future.” He lets out a sigh. “once everyone is sent back and you... leave... apply the knowledge that you've learned to make sure no harm comes to anyone ever again.” You stare before looking down.

“You... really put some emotion into the word 'leave.' Heh... You really don't want me to go away huh?” He sighs and lets go of your shoulder.

“i mean... you're my soulmate y/n but... i can't force you into a relationship that you might not want to pursue. in fact, say on that day i did meet you and you didn't have these stats and you were actually in a relationship or even married, i wouldn't have tried to do anything because you obviously would have been happy with your choice of partner.”

“Wow...”

“heh... yeah... the universe can be... heh...”

“Cruel?” He chuckles.

“yeah. cruel.” You look at each other in a somewhat comfortable silence before you remember something.

“Axe said that... no matter how many times I try to talk to all the other alternates... I won't be able to get it through their heads that I'm not _their_ soulmate. That they would... still try to pursue me. Is that true?” He glances away, his smile faltering.

“uh... i honestly hope that everyone will respect your word and boundaries but... yeah. it won't stop them from trying.” He then looks around before getting closer to you and whispering, “can i tell you something?” You hesitantly nod. “well... apparently for awhile now... red has been trying to come up with the courage of asking you out.” You stare, surprised.

“Really? Doesn't that make you jealous or something?”

“i mean... kind of...”

“Huh... Red huh?”

“y-yeah. he says that since he was the first one to notice that you were actually my soulmate... he feels he should be the first to take you out.”

“Oh. Makes sense.” You saw that caught him by surprise. “What? It does. Now that I think about it, Red has been rather kinder than the rest of you.”

“s-so... if he asked you, would you agree to it?” You sigh.

“Honestly? I don't know. I'm still not... in the right mind yet to be thinking about this. In fact if you were to ask me out right now, I would say no. Not only because I'm still not in the right mind but...” You scoff. “C'mon I barely know you guys. We should at least get to know each other as friends first before even remotely thinking about dating.”

“h-heh... y-yeah, you're right.” He glances away.

“... Although,” He looks back at you. “I wouldn't say no to a... group outing once and awhile. You know like... bowling or just spending a lunch with everyone. You know, friendship building steps and all that.” He chuckles.

“that sounds like a good start but uh... what about your senses?” You sigh.

“I'll think of something.” You finish off your drink and Sans takes it from you.

“well, that's that then. i guess you'll want to make your way home now huh?”

“Yeah I... I have some things I need to do, some thoughts to jot down... and then get ready to meet with Mul and Slim in a couple of days. Any advice before I meet with them?”

“well... think of mul and slim as a mix between blue and black and stretch and mutt. mul is tamer than black but is active like blue and slim is as lazy as stretch and a bit less obedient than mutt.”

“Wow. Huh...”

“yeah so... good luck with that.” He chuckles and you playfully shove him. “in all honesty though, you'll be fine.”

“Well... thanks.” You stand up and stretch. “Thanks for letting me rest here.”

“not a problem. drop by anytime. you're always welcome here.” You give him a smile before stepping into the void and out into your home where the first thing you do is take a relaxing shower because even though that tea did wonders in replenishing your stamina and magic, it didn't work out the tense muscles that was still littered throughout your body.

***

You honestly had no idea where you were going to meet Mulberry and Slim. You needed someplace private so that nobody would eavesdrop once you start talking about their universe but at the same time, you still weren't exactly over the whole 'Killer and Dusty' fiasco yet. You thought all you needed was a day to recuperate but Killer for some reason really scared you. Maybe it was his too calm demeanor or maybe it was the fact that you learned that Killer and Dusty had no problem in killing you in an instant, despite the fact that you could easily defend yourself. Either way, it was bumming you out and you didn't know if you could meet with Mulberry and Slim now.

But then, you receive a message.

**Slim:**

_ so hey there. sorry if this is sudden and we feel awful for having to jumble around your hard work but my bro and i won't be able to make our scheduled appointment tomorrow. _

It was like they knew. Or maybe... Someone in the villa told them what happened. How could they not? Axe and Crooks were back to living with everyone. You text back.

**You:**

_So, I take it you heard then?_

.......

**Slim:**

_ you mean about that little stunt you pulled the other day concerning the runaways? yeah, we heard. kind of hard not to when two of the four suddenly show back up. but trust me when i say that has nothing to do with why we can't meet up. bro picked up a shift at his work so unless you wanna be stuck with me all day, we can reschedule. _

He was giving you an out. As much as you wanted to get to know Mul and Slim, you would rather them be together so that nothing would be missed. Plus you still weren't in your right mind. You were still questioning everything you've learned. Was everything you were trying to do still worth it?

.........

Of course it was. You still wanted to send everyone home and you really were interested in everyone and their universes. So you figured that, instead of treating these meetings like a research experiment, you'd treat them as friendly outings instead. After all, you did want to be their friend.

**You:**

_ Haha, that's true I guess. Good for your brother. Sans told me about how everyone is looking for employment whilst being here. To be honest it makes me question the current schedule now haha so I'll get back to you when I think up something different. _

You weren't lying. You at first made the schedule before learning that everyone had or was trying to get a job. Now that you do know, you had to get ahold of everyone all over again in a massive group chat and either confirm or change the saved dates.

**Slim:**

_sounds good. i'll hear from ya later shorty._

You stare. Shorty? While it's true that all the Papyruses were indeed tall, you were average height for your age. Plus you couldn't believe that even though most of your contact with Slim had been via text to confirm dates of meetings, Slim gave you a nickname. Was he like Stretch in the way G described as 'being a Papyrus but with a Sans personality?'

......

No. Slim was a bit of a jerk. He could just be messing with you like he did when you first met him. Still, you couldn't help but defend yourself.

**You:**

_ Shorty? I'll have you know I'm average height for a human of my age. It's not my fault you're freakishly tall. _

**Slim:**

_again, shorty, nyehehe~_

You roll your eyes. Now what were you going to do tomorrow? You had the day off... Maybe you could meet with Frisk. According to Frisk themselves during your last meet up, they were there when everyone fell into this universe. Maybe Frisk could help. Plus, there was still the matter of Frisk having some kind of power that could rewind time and you really wanted to know what that was about. No way a normal anomaly had that kind of power... But then you think back. Sans said it had something to do with souls, a topic you were, unfortunately, still unfamiliar with. Your thoughts are interrupted as you phone goes off.

**Red:**

_knock knock_

You stare for a moment. Sans did say Red was practically crushing on you and wanted to be the first to ask you out. But then you stare at his message. He wanted to make a knock knock joke? You knew all the Sanses had some kind of weird yet funny sense of humor. You remember when you made the majority of them laugh with your citrus related wordplay. You smile at that thought. That was a good day. Maybe you could plan another one. But for now, you reply.

**You:**

_Who's there?_

You giggle. You find knock knock jokes over text unfair as anyone, if they were quick enough, could try looking up the answers online, thus ruining a joke. But you wouldn't do that.

**Red:**

_would_

You stare. 'Would' huh? You could think of a few things the involved 'would' as the setup... and you kind of hoped he wasn't going in the direction you thought he was going in. After all, what would you say?

**You:**

_Would who?_

'Would you let me in?' being one thing you can recall, though you honestly hoped that Red didn't know where you lived. You hoped none of them did... But why is that suddenly a sad thought? Maybe... you should invite them over; of course it would be sensory suicide to have them all over at once. No, no. At least two groups of brothers at a time.

"Would you remember me in a minute?' was another one. You knew how that would play out and you had to admit, that joke was a little funny. Just a little. You found Red's response taking awhile. Was he hesitating? You soon get a response.

**Red:**

_would you like to go out for a bite tomorrow?_

You sigh. He went there. Though, he didn't exactly say the word 'date'... but who were you kidding? Red just might treat it as one. You still weren't in your right mind. You start to put together your text when Red sends a string of texts.

**Red:**

_look, before ya say no just..._

**Red:**

_ i heard it from classic how yer not exactly feelin' quite yerself after yer crazy encounter with killer. _

**Red:**

_and i couldn't help but overhear from slim that they can't make yer appointment tomorrow so..._

**Red:**

_ i thought maybe i could take ya out, get ya outta yer head. not in like, a date or anything. ya voiced yer opinion on us alternates pretty clear. just... i dunno. i thought i could try bein' a friend ya know? _

You stare. That was actually really sweet of Red. And to be honest, it sounded like an okay idea. He seems to understand the situation... But Axe and Sans' words still play in your head. 'They will still try.' Well... You were an adult, plus you knew magic. You could take care of yourself against these other alternates... Killer and Dusty was just a different story. Your phone goes off.

**Red:**

_look forget i said anything. i understand. ya gotta get yer thoughts together an' all._

**You:**

_ A bite huh? Well, I do have tomorrow off. I guess I could meet with you if that's all it is. Also... thanks Red. That means a lot that you wanna be a good friend considering I haven't been much of one lately. And you know it's terrible to eavesdrop right?  _

You really weren't acting like a friend, despite that being your goal. In all this time of knowing everyone, you've only met face to face with them less times than you would have liked. Every interaction was via text. You needed to change that.

**Red:**

_ really? that's great! i know a really good place that'll blow ya away! best food from the underground no matter what universe yer in! also, i'm glad i could help ya kitten. nah, ya haven't been a bad one, just a busy one. after all, yer different. _

You stare. He was trying to make you feel better but you knew the truth. It didn't matter if you were busy. It didn't matter if you were a mage on a mission that was now being questioned. Friendship was a two way street. If you wanted everything to work out you had to be the first to do something about it.

**You:**

_ I'm holding you to that. It better have good food. If it sucks then I won't allow you to pick anymore should we ever get together for another meetup. _

**Red:**

_i swear ta ya kitten, it's really good. what's that sayin' you humans say? cross my heart and hope ta die? ... that's a weird sayin'. why is that a thing?_

You giggle. It was a weird saying. You spent the next hour just chatting with Red over mundane, yet silly, things with the occasional joke.


	21. Chapter 21

You dress casual with a hint of formal. The weather was supposed to be nice and sunny and very warm. A nice April Saturday. So, you wear a pair of jean kapris and a nice red sleeveless v-neck frill blouse. Maybe feeling the sun hit more than your face could lift your spirits. You put your hair up and check yourself over in the mirror. You never really were one for make up. After all, who were you trying to impress with your constant traveling over the years besides temporary employers when you needed a job?

During your conversation with Red yesterday, he tried getting you to tell him where you lived so he could pick you up, but you declined and said you would just meet him halfway to this place he wanted to take you to. 'Grillbys' he said it was called and it was located in a section of the city where there were more monsters than humans living there. A place you haven't been to. Sure, you said you would think about inviting the boys over to your home some time but this was still too soon. So, you set up a rendezvous point and meet Red there, who, when he sees you, stares at you, sockets wide and eye lights small.

"whoa..." He let out. You look him over. He's wearing his usual jacket, a black turtleneck and black jean shorts.

"Uh, you do know the weather is supposed to be super nice right? That's a lot of black you're wearing Red." You say. He flinches and looks you in the eyes before blushing slightly.

"oh uh, heh, don't worry about me kitten. i'm not as sensitive to the temperature like you humans are." He gives you one more look over before saying with a smile. "ya look good. ya know this isn't a date right?" You scoff and smirk, shaking your head.

"Yeah I know but who says I can't look nice?" He chuckles and shrugs.

"true. i just hope those frills don't get in the way."

"Dude, they're flat and stitched down. They're not going to get in the way of anything." He chuckles and gestures you to follow him, which you do.

"so uh, how're ya feelin'?"

"Honestly? Horrible. But... this weather is helping."

"well, that's good..." You roll your eyes. It was obvious he wanted to say something. Probably scold you like Sans did.

"Alright Red, let me have it." He gives you a confused look whilst you give him a knowing one.

"what?"

"I know you want to yell at me or scold me or whatever. Sans already did and I'm sure I'm gonna hear it from everybody else when I see them so let's get this out of the way, yeah?" He looks forward, silent, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"... ya worried all of us ya know."

"So I've heard."

"that was _really_ fuckin' stupid."

"Maybe." He stops and glares at you.

"maybe? uh, try most definitely! ya coulda died!"

"Any louder why don't you?" He stops and looks around, seeming to remember that he was in public. He lets out a heavy sigh.

“c'mon.” He grabs your arm and tugs you with him into an alley before you feel yourself get thrust into the void, only to emerge in a different one. He lets you go and you can't help but stare at him.

“What was that for?”

“what? it's the quickest way.”

“I get that but why an alley? It totally didn't look like you were trying to kidnap me.” You both walk out of the alley and you look around in somewhat awe. This part of the city... wasn't very city like. There weren't any buildings in sight that were taller than four stories and lots of homes around as well as cute little shops. You could see the city in the distance on your right and on your left... you saw the mountain.

“Where is this?” You ask.

“accordin' ta classic, this is where monsters first settled when they emerged. built it from the ground up.” He snickers. “ya seem impressed.”

“Well I mean... I've never even... been over here before.”

“pfft, why would ya?” He starts to walk and you follow.

“Because, I like monsters.” You see that causes him to blush. “I want to learn everything I can about them. They're just so... cool.” You smile up at him and he gives one back only to shrug.

“eh, we're not that cool kitten. if anything, you humans are the more interestin' species. not bein' made of magic but instead yer all... soft and squishy. i may have been here for only three months- nah wait... four months now, but i still can't get over the fact that you humans have so many weird... uh...” You saw him trying to struggle for the right words. You snicker.

“I get it.” You say. “We humans are pretty weird.” He chuckles and slows to a stop.

“welp, here we are.” You look at the building you approached. You found the aesthetic cute. There was a light up sign above the double doors that read 'Grillby's' and the first thing you thought of was-

“Is this a bar?” Red shrugs and opens one of the doors, gesturing you inside. You hesitate. You had to let Red know that you couldn't drink alcohol. Not only did it affect your magic but you were deathly allergic to it.

“after you kitten.” He says. You walk in and notice that the inside is rather cozy looking and what surprised you is that it didn't smell like smoke and alcohol. It just smelled like leather. You see booths lining the far walls and tables all around and in them are both monsters and humans. There was a nice clear line though that lead to a bar counter located at the back. Red nudges you and you follow him all the way to counter, where you can't help but stare at the fire monster behind it, smile on your face. “kitten, this is grillby, owner of the place. grillby, meet y/n. i have a feelin' you'll uh... be seein' her more.” You see Red take a seat in a stool.

“H-heh, hi.” You wave, taking a seat next to him. You see white spread across his fire face. Was that a smile? You then watch the fire monster look at Red with a rather... knowing look, to which Red just shrugs with a smile, before looking back at you. You can't help but widen your smile when he speaks. His voice seemed to pop and crackle like fire but it also sounded smooth.

“Hello. It's very lovely to meet you. I hope that everyone in that house isn't being too pushy with you.” You stare, smile gone as you.

“U-Uh...” He chuckles, which crackles as well.

“Oh. I know everything about you. The boys can't seem to stop talking about you.” You look at Red, surprised, who ducks into his jacket, blushing and not looking at you.

“You guys... talk about me? About what exactly? Wait... how many times do you guys actually come here?”

“It's their regular hangout spot.” Grillby said with amusement. He then leans over the counter, bringing up a hand and whispers, which also crackles, “And they've told me everything. I have to say, it's a bit of an honor to meet you dear mage.” You stare at him, a little horrified. He chuckled. “Do not worry my dear. I would never tell a soul about you. After all, what kind of father figure would I be if I betrayed the boys' trust? Your secret is safe with me.” You look at him, curious now.

“Father figure?” He chuckles, standing up straight, and Red says,

“yeah uh... we can talk about that later with everybody else.” You stare at him a little but nod and say nothing else. You look back at Grillby.

“So then... you know about...?” You point at Red and Grillby nods.

“Leave it to Sans.” He chuckles before sliding a menu over to you. You look at the drinks. You needed something non-alcoholic.

“hey grillbz? get her a galaxy. i'll take the usual.” You look at Red and he gives you a smile. “trust me, yer gonna love it. as girly as the name is, i sometimes can't help but get one from time ta time.” You were about to say something but stopped and stared as Grillby set down... a bottle of mustard in front of Red.

“Wait...” He looks at you with smug grin. “No...You're... You're kidding right?” His grin grows wider and you can't help but cringe hard and gag a little as he actually drinks it. “Hrk! R-Red oh my God that's, hrp! That's disgusting... I thought you guys were just fucking with me that one time but you're actually... hrrrp!” You cover you mouth and he laughs.

“nope! we were bein' totally serious!” You give him a disgusted look before staring in awe at the small cup that was slid in front of you.

“Ohhh...” It had a mix of purples and blues and specks of white. It actually looked like a galaxy in a cup. “That's so pretty...” You grab it and look at it from the top, noticing the swirls and sparkles littering the top. You lift it up and give it a quick sniff. It smelled like berries.

“well?” Red said with a chuckle. “try it.” You look at him and you see he's blushing while smiling. He looked happy. You look back at the drink. Now was the perfect chance.

“Is there any alcohol in this?”

“just a bit. not enough to really mess with yer senses though. why? are ya a lightweight?”

“No it's not that. It's just that I'm deathly allergic to alcohol-” You jumped and yelped as the drink was suddenly knocked out of your hands, the cup and its contents spilling all over the counter to the side of you. Luckily no one else was seated at the counter and the edging of the counter had a lip, so the drink didn't drip to the floor. You stare in shock before looking at Red, who had an arm outstretched in front of you and was looking at the counter terrified before shifting his glance towards you. He was sweating and then he looked at Grillby, who was glaring at him. He then gave out a nervous laugh.

“a-ahahaha... s-sorry grillby. i-i'll... clean that up.”

“Mm hm.” He says before going over to the far end of the bar, digging around underneath it. You watch as Red quickly shrugs off his jacket and gets up from his seat, meeting Grillby on the other side of the bar, who hands him a wash rag and a pale. You sit there just watching Red clean up the counter before Grillby gets your attention. “I'm so sorry about that.”

“I-It's not your fault. He didn't know after all. But then again, I didn't know he'd take me to lunch at a bar.” He chuckles.

“Why don't you order something that won't kill you, hm?” You give a nervous chuckle.

“Y-Yeah.” You look over the menu again, deciding on drinking tea and you go ahead and order yourself sliders and, at Red's request, a small side of fries. Red finished cleaning the mess and sat right back next to you, nervously grabbing his 'drink' and ordering food for himself.

“s-sorry about that kitten.”

“It's fine.” You say. “Though, you could've handled that better.” You giggle, making him blush.

“w-well how tha hell was i supposed ta know you could potentially die if ya drank it?!”

“Then maybe next time you can give me more details about the place we're going to instead of giving me just a name.” You snarkily remark, hearing Grillby chuckle. Red tries, and fails, sinking into his turtleneck before taking a swing of his 'drink.' “Though, I have to give you credit.” You say, making him glance at you. You take a bite of your fries. “This is really good food.” He chuckles a little.

“h-heh, see? what did i tell ya?”

“Pfft. Don't be getting a big head now.” He chuckles and eats a bit of his food.

“so uh... any other surprises ya wanna tell me about? or do ya enjoy seeing me have a metaphorical heart attack?” You snicker.

“Well, unless you're secretly hiding a pumpkin in your pocket or something, no.”

“pumpkins?”

“Yeah. I mean I can touch them and whatever but I can't ingest it. Again, deathly allergic. I don't know why. It just means I have to be careful around the fall season.”

“huh... duly noted.”

“What about you?” You ask. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“uh... not that i know of? why?” You shrug.

“In case I decide to do something for you, you know? Last thing I need is you having an allergic reaction because you ate or drank something you shouldn't have and you don't have an epi at the ready.”

“a what?”

“An epi-” You stop and look at him, seeing the confusion on his face. “It's a medical device that humans use to inject medicine into their bodies long enough to stop whatever reaction they're having and reach a hospital to get treated correctly.” He stares at you, his confusion replaced with curiosity.

“do... you have one with you now?” You shake your head.

“No, but I know what to avoid and I know how to ask questions. Also I kinda don't need it because I can just use my...” You stop and glance around.

“ah. i get it. ya don't need ta say. but... still. maybe you should carry one? just in case ya know? i don't wanna be a dumbass and accidentally give you somethin' you shouldn't get and you can't react fast enough or somethin'.” You give him a smile.

“Aww, Red~ That's sweet.” He flinches, getting flustered.

“w-well it just sounds like common sense is all! it's not like i want ya dyin' or passin' out on the floor!” You laugh and he grumbles, shoving some food into his mouth. You give his back a few hearty pats.

“Thanks though Red.”

“yeah, yeah...” You take a bite out of a slider.

“Question.” He glances at you.

“what?”

“Can monsters get sick?”

“uh, yeah? but not in the way you humans get sick from... havin' a virus in yer body or whatever. when a monster gets sick, it's usually from having too much magic buildup. though, from what i've seen, the symptoms look to be the same. ya know, fever, a cough, sneezing.”

“Huh. Interesting. And how do you cure it?”

“well-” He stops and stares at his 'drink' before looking at you. “hey wait a minute. we're not here to talk yer weird research talk, we're here to get you outta yer head.”

“Aw c'mon Red! At least just finish the answer.” He grumbles and sighs, shaking his head, saying nothing. “I uh...” He looks at you as you look down into your drink. “I... I did some thinking yesterday. These meetings we've all agreed upon... Since I'm still... unsure about myself and my 'job'... I still want to meet with everyone but... I don't want it to be just out of research. I actually want to get to know _you_ guys, not just your worlds. As much as I would love to get you guys home... there is still that possibility that... I can't.” You sigh.

“hey.” You look at him. “if ya can do it, good fer you. good fer us. ya woulda tackled something extraordinary. if ya can't... then it wasn't meant ta be fer ya. it just means that classic needs to bust his ass more and fix that stupid machine.” You stare, your gaze shifting down unintentionally as you go into thought.

“What... was Sans trying to do?” You ask, looking back up. He flinches and his eye lights dart around before settling on you.

“uh... s-somethin' you should ask when we're not in public.” He seemed shaken. You didn't press it.

“Alright.” The both of you sit in an awkward silence before a thought pops into your head, making smile a little mischievously. “So does this mean that I only have to meet with Edge come our scheduled meeting?” He shoots a stern look at you and points a finger.

“hell no. you may be my-” He stops suddenly before sighing, looking down at his 'drink' rather depressed, and placing his hand down. “um... well, yer not really. ya made yer point very clear...” You frown. You knew what he was getting at. You both sigh. “a-anyway... despite that fact, my bro can be... a lot. it'd be better if i was there.” You give a small chuckle.

“If you say so.”

“i mean it. boss can be a real hardass. we may have been here on the surface for four months but that's still not exactly a lot of time to adjust to this world. everything's so different.”

“Well... you can tell me about it later.” You give a sly smile. “I'm not supposed to be doing research right now remember?” He gives you a smirk and a scoff.

“smartass.”

***

After you finish your lunch with Red, he decides to take a walk with you around the monster neighborhood. Claims so that you could 'digest your food properly since that's what humans do.' You laugh but enjoy the walk. A thought then came to you.

“Hey, question.”

“yeah kitten?” You look at him and he's giving you a smile.

“Why did you drag me into an alleyway when we made our way here?” You saw his smile drop and he glanced around nervously.

“u-uh...” He lowers his voice. “it's uh... apparently against the law for monsters to use their magic on humans in public without their consent.” He gives you a nervous look while you stare in surprise. “you've... never heard that before?” You shake your head.

“N-No! Wow I... I know monsters have been above ground for three years but... I didn't know about that law.”

“do you know any law?” You shake your head, a little embarrassed. He gives a nervous chuckle and glances away. “h-heh, don't worry... i barely know all of them myself. classic tried really hard to get it through all of our thick skulls but uh... really the only bits we listened to were the rather important ones.”

“Which were?” He gives a smirk.

“basically don't get caught.” You stare at him before hitting his arm.

“Red the law is serious!”

“shhh!” He holds up his hands, glancing around nervously before looking back at you. “i get that kitten, i do but i mean come on... yer only in trouble if ya get caught. plus with my ability-”

“I'm gonna stop you right there before you say something you'll regret.” You say, holding a finger up to his face. He gives a nervous chuckle before glancing away. “Geez. And here I was actually thinking about inviting you guys to my house.” You saw that got his attention. “But now I'm really reconsidering since you guys could technically break and enter it whenever you want.”

“we wouldn't do that.” You stare at him. an eyebrow raised in skepticism. “... i wouldn't at least.” You scoff, rolling your eyes with a smile. “so uh... you serious though? you'd... invite us over some time?” You shrug.

“Yeah I mean... I feel like it's necessary you know?”

“necessary?” You sigh a little.

“Well... to be honest... since I've been traveling a lot most of my adult life so far, I haven't really... had the time to make friends. I mean, I had friends back when I was in school but after that I just... drifted apart from them. I guess uh... when it came to sending anomalies back home, I never really decided to make friends with them because... well... let's be honest, I would never see them again. It then became my mindset to just... really keep to myself.”

“oh...” You smile.

“But then I met Frisk and they changed... everything. They became my first actual friend after what feels like a long time, even if at first I was... just trying to use them. But they've been so kind and so helpful... I owe them.”

“well... guess i have ta thank the kid then.” You look at him, curious, and he smiles at you. “never woulda met ya if it weren't fer them and i gotta say, yer great company.” You feel your face heat a little and you see his face flush a little in response. It then instantly disappears on his face as he snickers. “plus ya seem to know how to throw a pretty mean pun.” You stare before giggling.

“To be honest, that day you dragged me to the villa was the first time I've ever punned like that before. I've been saving those puns for the longest time but I could never really use it without either exposing myself or confusing people. I'm glad you guys took it so well.” He laughs.

“of course we did! it was even better when our bros were around!” You laugh.

“They really don't like puns huh?”

“pfft! they like puns, they just hate terrible ones. trust me, you'll be able to catch them from time to time making their own puns they think are worthy enough to be said.” You giggle.

“I see~” Red chuckles and ever so slightly walks just a little closer to you.

“so,” He said. “exactly how deep can yer punnin' go?” You looked up at him and see him smiling down at you, like he's waiting for you to actually start punning.

“Honestly, I don't know. It depends on the situation.”

“hmm...”

“Although, I must admit I know some killer knock knock jokes.” You see that gets his attention.

“oh yeah? lay it on me kitten. i'm a sucker for a good knock knock joke.” You snicker, one joke already coming to mind.

“Okay, okay. But first, you gotta promise that you'll remember me.” He gives you a confused look.

“uh, okay?”

“Okay. So, knock knock.”

“who's there?” You hit his arm.

“Hey! You promised you would remember me!” He stares as if impressed for a split second before laughing.

“gahaha! oh kitten! that wasn't half bad!” You giggle and give a half bow.

“Thank you, thank you.” He snickers and gives a big grin.

“alright i got one fer ya. knock knock.”

“Pfft, who's there?”

“cook.”

“cook who?” He snickers.

“yes you are.” You stare, confused before thinking it over. You then gasp and playful hit his arm as you get it.

“I'm not crazy!” He laughs and you smirk. “Alright fine! Knock knock!”

“pffft! w-who's there?”

“Dishes!”

“pft, dishes who?”

“Dishes the pun police, you're under arrest for making such a bad joke!” He laughs as you're halfway through your sentence and you can't help but laugh with him.

“a-alright! alright! i got another one!”

“Pfft! Of course you do.”

“heh! knock knock!”

“Who's there?”

“deja.”

“Deja who?” You immediately hear it and you smack yourself on the forehead as he snickers.

“knock knock!” He laughs.

“Oh my God Red.”

“hey, yer the one who fell for it!” You shake your head, laughing with him when all of a sudden, you hear a voice from behind you say 'Knock Knock.' You and Red turn around and you stare in surprise as you see Frisk smiling wide.

“Frisk!” You say with a smile. You then notice that in their hands is a flower in a flower pot and the flower is sneering at you and Red. Frisk once again says 'Knock Knock' with a big smile and you see the flower roll its eyes and groan. You giggle.

“Who's there?” Frisk replies with 'You are a.'

“You are a who?” They then proceed to say 'No, you're a hoot!' whilst finger gunning with a goofy smile. You laugh and Red chuckles.

“Ugh, these jokes are terrible.” The flower groans. You stop and stare at the flower with a smile.

“Hi there. Who are you?” The flower looks up at you, looking between you and Red with a suspicious look before his expression does a one-eighty, giving you a big, fake smile.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Golly! I've never seen you before! How do you know Frisk?” You can't help but feel a bit offended and called out at how fake Flowey was being. You give a nervous chuckle. Before you say anything, Red speaks up.

“ya remember that conversation we had the last time ya visited ya weed? this is her.” You give Red a confused look before seeing Flowey's face fall and stare at you with wide, terrified eyes.

“W-Wh...?” You give a confused look to Flowey. “Y-You are...” You could tell that if he could, he would be slowly trying to back away as far as possible. Instead he leans as far back as he can, leaning into Frisk's chest.

“W-Whoa, whoa, hey. What are you guys talking about?” You ask. You see Frisk frown and Red sighs.

“look uh... it's best if we don't discuss it here-”

“You're the mage that'll kill all of us.” Flowey says. You stare at him, surprised.

“Y-You... know about me?”

“we uh... kinda had a conversation awhile ago about... about you.” Red said. You look at him and he glances away.

“How long ago?” You ask, a little annoyed.

“um... like... three and a half weeks ago...” You stare at him only to think. Three and a half weeks? That's practically how long you've known the skeletons, minus another week. So... It had to be when you first met them... back when they were more suspicious of you. You calm down some. How could you be mad about that?

“Oh. I see.”

“yer... not upset?”

“I mean... I am a little but... I understand. I mean, that's practically how long we've known each other.” You look at Frisk, who is looking rather guilty. “I take it... they called you?” Frisk nodded and apologized. You smile. “It's alright Frisk. I get where the boys were coming from. I'm... unique. Different.”

“Don't forget dangerous.” Flowey said only to get bopped on his head by Frisk. You sigh and give a sad smile.

“Yeah. That too.” Flowey gives you a skeptical look.

“...I don't get it. Are you just messing around with everyone? Trying to have fun? If you really do have such high stats then how come you're not acting like it?” Frisk bops Flowey again, receiving a glare from him and you sigh.

“That's what I want to know. That's what everyone wants to know actually. I'm hoping that I, or at least someone else who's more knowledgeable on souls, could figure it out.” Flowey gives you another skeptical look.

“Someone who knows souls huh? That's quite counter-intuitive of you.” You look at him, confused and he rolls his eyes. “If you're supposed to be a mage then you should know everything about souls. You can't be a mage and not know anything about souls. It's where the magic comes from.”

“Well... I wasn't told much about souls growing up. I don't know if you've noticed, but mages don't exactly roam the earth anymore.”

“Yeah. I know. What, you didn't have a mentor or something?”

“I mean... sure I had a mentor but-” You stop as Red pulls you close to him and whispers,

“we really shouldn't be talkin' about this out in public.” You flinch. He was right. You nod and he lets you go and Frisk apologizes.

“It's alright Frisk. I just got caught up in the moment. So, what are you doing here?” Frisk gives a smile and says they were just on a walk with Flowey and their mom. Red flinches.

“th-the old lady is here?” You couldn't help but stare. You remember from one of your playdates with Frisk that they were actually adopted by the queen of monsters. You've heard of her, but you've never seen her.

“Y-Your mom? The queen is around?” Frisk gives a big smile and nod before turning to the side. You look at the building all of you were standing in front of. Actually, it wasn't a building, it was an open air market with at least five or six vendors in the area. You watch as Frisk waves towards the crowd and you notice that a large white goat monster in a purple sundress looks towards everyone with a smile before making their way over. You hear Red start to mutter curses.

"f-fuckfuckfuck, shit...! i shouldn't be here, she can't see me...!" You go to look at him but when you do you see he's speeding off down the sidewalk. He left you. You then jump as a sudden new voice speaks gently.

"Did you find anything good my child?" You turn and stare at the monster who is patting Frisk's head with a smile on her face. Frisk gives her a smile and looks at you, which makes the monster look at you. She stares at you in surprise before giving a smile. "Well hello there! I do not believe we have met before." Frisk says your name and the kind mother monster stares at you in surprise. "Oh! Oh so you're the kind human from the city that Frisk has those playdates with! It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" You can't help but smile nervously.

"H-H-Hello ma'am." You say, a little too meekly. She... bleats as she laughs. Oh God the queen of monsters was adorable.

"Oh my dear, please, call me Toriel! Ma'am just makes me sound like an old lady." She gives a warm smile and you relax a little more.

"H-Hello Toriel. I'm y/n and it's... Such an honor to meet you. Frisk talks about you a lot."

"Oh do they now? I hope it's all good things." She giggles and Frisk gives a smile. "Goodness, I've been wanting to meet you for such a long time now but Frisk has told me just how busy you can get and that even though you are so busy you look forward to your playdates with them. I really hope that some time soon you could come and visit us! I would bake such a lovely pie for you."

"O-Oh. Oh Miss Toriel you wouldn't have to-"

"Oh pish-posh, it would be the least I could do for you since you're such good friends with my child." You give a smile.

"Well... then that sounds great. I would love to visit some time." She claps her hands gleefully.

"Ooh how wonderful!" Frisk agrees and you notice that Flowey is just staring at you, skeptical. "I am looking forward to it." You smile at her.

"Not as much as me! Well, I should be going. Again, lovely to meet you finally Miss Toriel. Frisk, I'll see you next week?" They look down in thought before making a suggestion that you visit next week instead of them visiting you. "Oh, well... If that's okay with your mom." She smiles.

"Of course it is! So next week? As in next Saturday?" You nod.

"Frisk and I usually meet for lunch since I _thought_ I knew that they lived a bit of a distance from my home. Of course little did I know that the distance was actually a 'big distance' and it makes me feel bad for having Frisk come so far." Frisk tried to defend themselves by saying that they could take care of themselves and that it wasn't an inconvenience, that they liked seeing the city because some of their monster friends were in the city. You figured they meant the skeletons. Toriel smiles before giving a surprised look.

“Oh! I almost forgot! Do you have any allergies towards butterscotch or cinnamon?” You shake your head while hearing Frisk giggle and Flowey groaning. Toriel smiles again. “Wonderful!” You smile.

“Well, I should get going and try to find my friend.”

“Oh, yes. I did happen to see that there was another person with you three as I was approaching but then they disappeared." You give a nervous laugh.

“Yeah. I have no idea what that was even about. I'll be sure to scold him for running away.” Toriel giggles and shakes her head.

“It is nothing to worry about. Well, I shall let you be on your way young one. Do enjoy the rest of your day.” You smile and nod.

“I will. You enjoy your day too!” You wave goodbye and head off in the direction Red went. As you passed by every intersection and alleyway, you looked down it, hoping that maybe you could see him but you didn't. You sigh and take out your phone from your pocket, only to see there were a few messages from him.

**Red:**

_kitten i'm so sorry for bailin like that please forgive me. classic told us that we should avoid meeting with a specific handful of monsters in this timeline for the time being until things get figured out, the old lady being one of them._

**Red:**

_i ended up portin' back to the villa. i'm sorry kitten. i'll make it up to you i swear._

You stare at the first message. Avoid meeting with a specific handful of monsters in this timeline, Toriel being one of them? Now that you thought about, it made sense. The boys weren't supposed to be here and a handful of them did look so much like the originals that it was uncanny. Maybe back in their timelines, Toriel, and whoever else they were supposed to avoid, had different interactions with each of them. It was something you'd definitely have to ask about later when you met with the others.

You write out a response.

**You:**

_I get it. Don't worry about it. I'm not that mad. Annoyed but not mad. Heh. You better make it up to me. I still had a whole slew of knock knock jokes left to tell. I'm going to explore a bit more of the monster city for like another hour. Don't worry, I'll be fine._

You then look around, wondering exactly where you could explore in this place you've never been to.

“Welp... just pick a direction and go y/n.” You say to yourself with a smile. “Today's been great so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sue me, I like Red. Don't worry though, everyone will get a turn. Also the next SPOV is currently being worked on, don't worry.
> 
> I guess I can mention I have a tumblr. https://mixing-up-details.tumblr.com/


	22. Chapter 22: Skeletal POV PT 8

**Blue**

Blue was very giddy. He couldn't wait to see you. After what he presumed must've been a terrifying experience, he figured that you might need someone to talk to! A friend to get you through such a hard time! Blue knew how scary Axe could be. After all, he was the first to be attacked by Axe when they came to this universe. But... When you came back, you didn't seem terrified in the slightest. And you had some of Crooks' cooking with you. And you were... defending them, saying you were giving them the benefit of the doubt. Especially after Blue saw that there were bruises on your face, or rather under it. You had gotten hurt and just claimed it as an accident.

Blue could understand your defensive feelings though. He too once gave all the alternates from unfortunate timelines the benefit of the doubt, and his sympathy, after hearing about the places they came from. At first, he didn't mind the mockery and glares and threats from the more edgy and... dangerous alternates because after all, they came from a place where they couldn't trust anyone. Most of them soon came to tune him out, which he didn't mind because at least they weren't being violent, but when it came to Axe, Killer and Dusty... Blue couldn't bring himself to be around the three after they constantly came close to dusting him. If it weren't for the fact that this timeline's Sans always seemed to know when to show up, Blue was positive he wouldn't be around now.

Blue was thankful to hear that Killer and Dusty weren't around when Axe kidnapped you. Who knows what could've happened to you if they were around. No doubt you would have more than a few bruises on you skin. What he couldn't believe though was that you had Axe's phone number. Sans said that when everyone fled, they left their phones behind. Did that mean they got new ones? Most likely. He remembers hearing Sans say that a large sum of money had disappeared when they disappeared as well.

Blue then noticed that you never said where exactly you were taken. Did you really not know? Did Axe keep you in a basement? Why didn't you escape sooner? He heard how you teleported away that time you were forcefully brought to the villa and he was upset he never saw you leave. You were, after all, the first human mage he had ever met and after visiting the human library and searching up mages, he was even more upset that all books that depicted mages were fictional or just theory-based.

He was there when his brother tried locating your phone via some advanced human computer program; something that he had no idea how it even worked. Though his brother had no luck in finding you, despite everyone constantly texting and calling you, which meant your phone was on, Blue had to admit that, even though his brother could be a lazybones a lot of the time, he really knew what he was doing when it came to technology. Even in their own universe, Stretch was a super whiz with technology. He even had a job involving technology.

You were so angry yet passionate in defending Axe and Crooks after everyone started saying discouraging, yet was more than likely true, things about them. Blue couldn't help but admire you. You were being just like him; someone who tried their best to see the good in everybody. You then made it a point that you could indeed protect yourself should you ever get in danger. So, he put his belief in you... But that wouldn't stop him from worrying. After all, not only were you a friend, you were his... soulmate. He still couldn't believe it. Though, that also made you everyone else's and that thought... made him jealous and nervous. You were pretty clear in saying that you didn't really belong to anyone, especially the alternates, which included him, but... he knew that wouldn't stop everyone from trying to woo you, including him. You were so special and he didn't want to lose that.

He practically jumped out of his chair when he heard a knock on his door. He was at his desk, just staring out the window. He quickly turned to see his brother, his Papyrus.

"O-OH. PAP. SORRY, YOU SCARED ME." Stretch raised a brow.

"sorry bro, didn't mean to make you _jump outta your skin_ heh heh." Blue groaned, eye lights rolling and leaning back into his chair. "what's got you jumpy bro?" Blue fidgeted, finger tips tapping on his desk as he looked out the window.

"I'm... Just Worried, You Know?" He mumbled. He heard shuffling and looked to see Stretch sprawled out on his bed, giving out a huff.

"yeah, i hear ya. we're all shaken about it but there's nothing we can do. she's made up her mind." Stretch sighed. "so, you're going to see her when?"

"O-OH, I WAS THINKING TOMORROW. OR... IS THAT TOO SOON?"

"i think that's a little too soon bro. she was still kinda peeved at us. maybe wait like... two more days. she should be cooled off by then. at least enough to see you. she seems to like you a lot if she agreed to let you see her." Blue smiled a little. That's true. If any of the others probably tried you would've said no. But Blue could sense that you liked him just a bit more than the others.

“YEAH. YOU'RE RIGHT.” Rapid, hard knocks came to the door and before Blue could say anything, Stretch called out,

“who's there?”

“FAMILY MEETING!” Came Black's voice.

“family meeting who?”

“PAP!” Blue groaned before heading over to the door, opening it and seeing Black, arms crossed and scowling at Stretch, who had yet to get up from the bed.

“I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR STUPID JOKES! CLASSIC HAS CALLED A MEETING SO HOP TO IT!” Black then marched away and Blue looked back at his brother, who oh-so lazily got up from the bed, which to Blue was tantalizingly slow.

“C'MON PAPS!” He groaned, hands on his hips as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“i'm comin, i'm comin.” When he finally walked out the door Blue grabbed his wrist and nearly sprinted all the way to meet the others.

“WE'RE HERE!” Blue proclaimed.

“ABOUT TIME.” Black said, rolling his eye lights. Blue took a seat and watched as Sans looked at everyone, a bit of worry on his face.

“so,” He started. “there's something we need to discuss.”

“I'LL SAY!” Edge said. “I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE FINALLY GOING TO BRING UP THE FACT THE MAGE HAS COME INTO CONTACT WITH THE RUNAWAYS.” Sans stared at him, a little urked, before shaking his head.

“uh... well... i mean there is that but... i want to talk about something else first-”

“what could be more important than discussin' the kitten's safety when it comes to those psychopaths?!” Red exclaimed. Sans sighed.

“GUYS, C'MON. LET HIM TALK.” Blue said. The two grumbled and rolled their eye lights. Sans sighed.

“alright, i'm just gonna get to the point.” He said. “i think it's time y/n meets the others.” Blue flinched. The others? Now? If the others met you that meant ~~**more competition**~~ they would learn about what you are and what you meant to everyone.

“whoa, whoa, whoa!” Red said, waving his arms. “are ya outta yer goddamn mind?!” At least Red understood. Sans sighed.

“she deserves to know. now obviously killer and dusty will be a problem but it would be better for her to know the others now rather than later, especially if they judge her.” Blue frowned. He could only imagine the looks on the others faces if they judged you. They would become fearful, just like everyone else once was... or rather, still are. Sure they had come to trust you a lot more but after the other day that trust turned into fear; not of you but for you. You may have said that you could defend yourself but no one still really knew what you were capable of.

“i hate to say it but i agree with sans.” Stretch said. Blue looked at his brother, shocked. Luckily he wasn't the only one. “besides, be it now or later, she'd end up asking to meet them all anyway. after all, we gave her a list of everyone.”

“not only that but... she asked some... questions before she was taken that she deserves to have answered.” Sans said.

“WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS?” Black asked. Blue watched as Sans, Red and his brother glanced awkwardly away. 

“some uh... personal questions. questions that uh... plum and pink would be more than happy to answer.” Blue inwardly shivered. Plum and Pink; the lust brothers. Plum was very flirtatious with everyone in that house, more so than Pink. In fact, it was up to Pink to keep Plum from doing anything... drastic. It was like Plum had no shame, which he probably didn't. Blue wouldn't have been surprised. Blue was just happy they didn't live in the house with rest of them. But the fact that you had questions that only those two would answer without hesitation... made Blue uneasy because it meant you would have to spend time with them... alone probably.

“plus,” Sans said, interrupting everyone's thoughts. “she should start getting trained on how to use her copied monster powers.” Blue gave him a confused look.

“DOESN'T SHE ONLY KNOW HOW TO TELEPORT AND USE BLUE MAGIC?” He asked. Blue knew that Sans, Red and Stretch went to have a talk with you about your new teleporting power but he didn't know what all was said. Hopefully, obviously, they warned you of the dangers. Even though he wasn't as good as his brother, Blue knew how to teleport; he was a Sans after all and he knew the dangers of the void. And then there was the matter of BLUE magic. Did they talk to you about that too? Sans sighed.

“not anymore, at least, i'm pretty sure. i got a hunch that when papyrus healed her, she copied his GREEN magic.”

“ah, you felt it too?” Stretch said. Sans nodded. Blue couldn't help but be a little impressed. You really did have quite a power. True he might not have seen any of it but he knew he'd see it eventually, especially if he asked. You never could seem to say 'no' to him.

“yeah, and it worries me even more because she has no idea how to use it correctly or the consequences that come with it when used incorrectly.”

“so when exactly is the lil darlin' gonna meet with everyone?” Mutt asked. Everyone looked at him. “this is all such short notice that if we ask the others over now, no doubt there will be complaints.”

“well...” Sans looked at Blue.  _Oh no_ . “blue is supposed to visit her sometime soon. you think you can talk to her blue? get her to meet us after her shift so we can discuss this further with her?”

“U-UH... S-SURE.” He really didn't want to be a part of this plan. He wanted to visit you so that you had a happy face to talk to because after all, you were mad at everyone else.

“i'll go with him.” Stretch said, making Blue stare at him. “sorry bro but the last thing we need is you to get distracted with the amount of sweets and cute things that cafe has.” Blue blushed, a little annoyed, a little embarrassed. Why did his brother have to call him out like that?

“I-I WOULDN'T! THIS IS SERIOUS AFTER ALL! AND I CAN BE VERY SERIOUS!” Stretch chuckled.

“i know you can bro but sometimes you can't help yourself.”

“alright then.” Sans said. “stretch, blue, you two go meet with her when you can, get her to come over. we can discuss everything else later.” The two nodded, Blue more reluctant.

“alright. now... onto a more... disturbing note... the runaways.” Everyone flinched. Blue knew this was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

***

**G**

You teleported away. He still couldn't believe it. When you were gone though, his friendly face faltered into one of annoyance and G faced everyone. He wasn't the only one who was feeling like this. Obviously Green was feeling it too as he was facing everyone as well. Sans was the one to flinch the hardest.

“So...” G said, walking up to the group. “You all just... thought it would be a good idea to keep such an important yet dangerous human around and not tell the rest of us?”

“look, g, i-it... it's complicated.” Sans said.

“Then uncomplicate it.” He growled. “How long has that mage known about this? About everyone?”

“f-for a few weeks now.”

“A few...?!” G sighed heavily, running a hand over his face, trying to calm down. That confrontation with Nightmare earlier already had him on edge. “A few weeks? And why didn't anyone say anything to us?” Those who did know about you were silent. G sighed. “Let me guess, to avoid this right? Well it was bound to happen sometime. Especially if she says she really can take us back. And that is a really big 'if.' Has anyone even seen her use that kind of power before?” The group shook their heads.

“I honestly can't believe it.” Green said. “It's impossible. The only types of people who can open portals to other universes and timelines are Ink, Error, Dream and Nightmare and that's only because they're... well... unnatural beings. Nowhere has there been any record of a mage existing with that kind of power.”

“well, humans don't exactly have-”

“I'm not talking about reading from the human books.” Green interrupted Sans. “I'm talking about from  _ our  _ books. From  _ our  _ timeline. Have you forgotten about the place we came from Sans?” Sans flinched and G rolled his eye lights. Back in his timeline, there actually were records of the past, of the war between monsters and humans, of a time even before the war and G knew everything, partly because he read those books too, the other part was because of that freak accident that caused him to be him now.

“r-right. sorry.”

“So the question is, how did she get that power?” G said. “She said she can copy any power she witnesses or experiences first hand... How long did she say she was doing this? Sending 'anomalies' back to their universe?”

“she said since high school but who knows how long ago that was.”

“Hmm... She looks to be in her early twenties, maybe mid, in human years of course. And human schooling is a lot more different... Hrm... If I was to take an educated guess, I'd say she's been doing this for about... six? Maybe seven years.”

“But she did say she travels.” Green said. “No way she would travel great distances whilst still attending school-”

“Unless she was home-schooled. Which makes sense. She had to be taught about her magical abilities by someone.”

“Or given.” Everyone, especially G, looks at Green. “Think about it. She says she can copy magic and she even admitted that most of the magic she knows isn't even her own. What if... all the magic she knows isn't her own? What if... she grew up learning that, yes, she was of a descendant of a mage and was taught about their history but she never really knew magic until she first saw it?”

“You mean like adoptive muscle memory?” Green nodded. G went into thought. “Adoptive muscle memory... but with magic. Hmm...” G chuckled. “Ah, this is suddenly very fun. So many hypotheses and theories to test.”

“hey!” Red growled, getting G's attention. “she ain't some science project! she's a person! our soulmate!”

“Correction. She's _ Classic's _ soulmate. And she has made it very,  _ very  _ clear that she does not want anyone else to associate her as such.” G sighed. “I know it's going to be hard for all of us but let's at least try and respect her wishes and be on our best behaviors.” He watched as all his alternates grumbled and/or glanced at the floor, fidgeting.

G had to admit, you were very interesting. After listening to you explain everything, he could already tell there were many inconsistencies. You had to send them back as a group because they arrived at the same time? He didn't believe that. If that were true then that meant any other anomalies you had come across that had entered at the same time you would have to send back together as well. No. Something wasn't right. What were you taught growing up? How long have you had your powers? What powers do you know? All questions he would have to ask you at a later date.

And he hoped that was soon. You said you wanted to make a schedule that involved meeting with everyone at least once, to learn about them and their universes. Well, G was going to make sure that he learned about you first before you learned anything about him.

“We should get going.” Green said, interrupting everyone's thoughts. “It's late, and we have work.” G sighed. He and Green worked as substitute professors at the public college in the city. It's not that he hated working there. It felt a little good to educate humans on certain subjects... but G knew that three years was definitely not enough time for monsters and humans to get along. He'd seen plenty of things that proved that in the months he'd been in this universe. Not everyone was on board with the idea of monsters. There were even students at the college who didn't like the idea of monsters attending said place or even teaching.

“Any other surprises we should know about before we leave Classic?” G asked. Sans shook his head.

“i swear, that's it. just... you guys have to promise that you won't... go overboard with her.” Plum sighed dramatically.

“i guess we can try. but that's just up to sugar now, isn't it? she says she can defend herself and i believe her. besides, it's not like we all don't know the meaning of the word 'no' right?” Sans sighed.

“still.”

“Welp, guess we'll take out leave then.” G said. “See you guys later.” And with that he crossed the void and ended up in his apartment, Green appearing next to him. The two were silent for a few seconds before smirking at each other.

“Let's make a list shall we?” Green said, a little too giddy.

“You read my mind bro.”

***

**Killer**

“they're gone.” Killer had returned to the cabin later that day. Oh how much fun you were. That terrified look in your eyes. And then to flat out reveal yourself as a mage was hysterical but not so much so as you saying that it was your job to take everyone back to their own timelines. Killer didn't have a timeline to go back to. In fact, ever since he met Nightmare he's never once gone back to his own timeline. He was always in a different one, scouting it out, looking for ways to have fun, or to just relax after a long take over with Nightmare.

The only reason he was brought to this timeline was because he was forced to. Something in Classic's machine forcefully pulled him through time and space to arrive here. Not just him, but others he never thought would get dragged through too. Needless to say, Classic's home had to go under renovations as a giant fight instantly broke out between everyone. And when things settled, Killer figured it would be best to pretend to get along with the others whilst Classic 'secretly re-calibrated the machine' because 'he didn't want anyone to freak out at the thought of going back to their timelines.'

Killer found Axe and Dusty to be great puppets. They were too easy to manipulate. In fact, after pretending to bond with them to the extent that they could somewhat trust each other, it was Killer who suggested to Axe, after living three months in this peaceful and prosperous universe, to try and suggest to Classic about being around forever, knowing full well there was no chance in hell that was ever going to happen. Killer knew Classic would want all of them gone but it wasn't like the universe was going to implode on itself if all these alternates stayed in this universe. Killer's seen a situation like this all too well whilst helping Nightmare take control of other universes in the Doodle Sphere.

He found those universes amusing; a place where everyone was forced to live in a single universe whilst trying to find a way back. Of course, it varied on who was where. He had to give it to the Creators though, some of them knew how to create an interesting universe. He wondered how this one would play out. He wondered if this timeline would have such luck. He wondered what the plot twist was... and then he met you. You were the plot twist, and what a plot twist you were.

Killer sighed and situated himself on the edge of the couch, grabbing Axe and Crooks' burner phones that they had left behind. Dusty was standing on the other side of the room, watching him.

“it seems they are.” Killer responded. “i guess axe was more infatuated with the mage than i initially thought, despite the obvious 'soulmate' infatuation. to leave with her... she had to have said something because we all know that axe would rather fight than go back to his universe.” He went through Axe's burner phone. Barely any communication was made between him and you.

“so now what?” Dusty asked.

“well, i'm staying here. you can do as you please. i'm not your babysitter. i'm not anyone's babysitter. axe and crooks made their choice. if they want to go back to their pathetic timeline then let them. i was only trying to do what was best for everyone in this situation since our timelines clearly suck.” Killer looked up at Dusty. “so... how do you feel about the human mage?”

“... why?” Killer chuckled.

“oh, you know why. you are still somewhat sane and to learn that the human mage is your soulmate... well... that'll make the coming heat all the more hard to resist, now wouldn't it? especially if... you knew where she lived.” Dusty flinched.

“... you don't know where she lives. you just met her.” Killer held up the phone.

“i have her number, and that's all i need.”

“...what about you? what are you going to do? you can't kill her. none of us can. not without feeling the consequences. those were just threats to let her know to leave us alone.”

“i don't have feelings anymore. my heats don't effect me. as for the latter, do you think i don't know that? i know how these universes work. so long as i'm present in a universe where it has come to light that i have physically come into contact with a soulmate i cannot do anything to that universe until i leave it. i'm only here in this universe because nightmare refuses to take me away for whatever reason. so i might as well make the most out of it until something is done.” There was silence, Killer watching Dusty as it looked like he was talking to himself but Killer knew better. Dusty was talking to his 'brother.' He's seen it too many times.

“... i don't want to hear about how you find her.” Dusty spoke up. “i don't want anything to do with someone who wants to drag me back to my timeline.” Killer shrugged.

“well, that's on you. you can bet though that i am going to have fun messing with the little mage... and the other alternates as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a short POV. I almost didn't make it but I felt I should at least try and get in Killer's POV. Also possessive Blue? A little bit. I've read a few fanfics where Blue was possessive so that the idea stuck with me when I first started writing this fic so *shrugs* 
> 
> I honestly don't know if I'll do any more POV's and even if I do they might be shorter than a regular chapter so sorry if that happens!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a link to what Reader's house generally looks like. Please forgive me, the website I used to make it can only do so much.
> 
> [Reader's Home](https://mixing-up-details.tumblr.com/post/190472210481/just-something-i-made-on-room-sketcher-really)

You couldn't believe it. There was police tape everywhere and news vans parked just up front by the cafe. The windows were smashed and from what you could see by peering in, the interior was wrecked beyond belief. You had no idea your morning was going to start like this. It started with a text from your co-worker, urging you to quickly come to the cafe. The time was seven thirty in the morning. Half an hour before the cafe opened up its doors for breakfast. When you arrived you saw your boss talking with police and all your co-workers huddled to the side, being questioned. You were questioned as well, and obviously you had no idea what happened or what could have caused it.

It was two days after you went out to lunch with Red and made plans to meet with Frisk and Toriel next week. Yesterday was just fine. Business was fine. The people visiting were fine. What could have caused it all? You then tore your eyes away from the damage as your boss approached the group of employees, that included yourself.

“Jer, what happened?” You asked. “Who would do this?” Your boss sighed, rubbing his neck.

“From what the police found, it was likely the work of an anti-monster group.” Your face dropped and your heart sank. Sure you knew things between humans and monsters wasn't exactly all rainbows and cupcakes, you heard the news from time to time mentioning vandalism to parts of the city that protested against monsters... but you didn't think this cafe would get hit, not for how long it's been around and how popular it was. Not once in the three months you had been working there have you ever seen or heard about anything involving racism.

“That's terrible!” You exclaim. “W-What is wrong with people?! I mean seriously?!”

“Hey, hey. Easy.” Jeremy grabbed your shoulders. “I know you're still fairly new to the city but things like this... they happen. It may have been three years since monsters started living here but it took two years just for monsters to actually start migrating and living in the city.” You stare at him. You never heard that piece of information before. “Now obviously the police are doing everything they can whenever something like this happens.”

“What's gonna happen to the cafe?” You heard a co-worker ask. Jeremy sighed, looking over at the ruined building.

“Well... luckily the damage isn't that bad. I'm gonna have to make some calls to get things repaired plus the police still have access to the place until I'm given the okay so...” You watched as your boss looked at all of his employees. Though a popular and well known cafe, it wasn't exactly a big place. The business only had about fifteen employees, yourself and your boss included. “I'll tell you all what. Until this all gets situated, I'm giving everyone paid leave.” You stare at your boss in shock.

“Are... Are you allowed to do that?” You ask. He chuckles.

“Hey. I'm the owner of this place and it's my money. I can do what I want. Besides, I know how hard it is working as a host. I know the pay can sometimes be... not that great. Trust me guys, I'm okay with this decision. I know for some of you this is your only job.”

“And we love it.” You heard someone else say. Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement. Your boss smiled.

“Aw. Thanks guys. I try my best.” He sighed. “Well, if we've all been questioned and the police need nothing else from us, let's all get out of here yeah? Breakfast is on me.” You stood there, looking at the building as everyone else started walking away.

“Y/n?” You turn and look to see your boss giving a sort of sad smile. “Hey, c'mon. Let's get going. Trust me, the more you look at it, the more you can't look away. C'mon.”

“U-Um... Th-Thanks but um... I think I'm just gonna head home-” Citrus.

“Y/N!!!!” You turn and look to see Blue waving frantically from behind the police tap and barricades, his face full of worry. On his left was Stretch and on his right was Sans and Red, who all looked worried. You looked at your boss, who just chuckled and motioned you to go. You bid him goodbye and go towards the group, crossing over the tape. “OH MY GOSH Y/N ARE YOU OKAY?!” Blue asked frantically. “WE WERE WATCHING THE NEWS AND I SAW THIS AND I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!” You smile at him, grabbing his shoulders in reassurance.

“Blue, it's okay. I'm okay.”

“I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!” You felt a hand rest on your shoulder. You look to see Red, looking down at you rather worried.

“i'm sorry this happened to ya kitten.” He said. You shook your head.

“It's fine. Jeremy said until everything gets resolved and fixed, he's giving everyone paid leave. I'm just worried about him though. This cafe... it's his child. It's been around for like... ten years I believe.”

“unfortunately, things like this happen.” Sans said. “trust me when i say that acts like these three years ago were a constant thing. there are still riots and protests happening today but... people are starting to be more accepting of us.”

“tch. makes me wonder if comin' to the surface is really worth it for my world.” Red mumbled. “we'd probably end up causin' another war...” The group ended up walking away from the scene, away from the crowd.

“i dunno.” Sans said. “if the kiddo in your world really is trying their best to teach monsters to be nice, i think i can assume things won't be completely terrible when you finally surface.” Red grumbled and rolled his eye lights. You then jumped when you felt your right hand get grabbed by Blue. You looked at him and he was giving a wide smile.

“HAVE YOU EATEN YET?” He asked. You smile, shaking your head, to which Blue pulled you forward with him, proclaiming, “THEN LET'S ALL GO EAT! LET'S PUT AWAY THESE NEGATIVE THOUGHTS AND GO FILL OUR NONEXISTENT STOMACHS!”

“easy bro, you don't want her to fall.” Stretch said.

“seriously blue, watch it!” Red growled. You smiled. At a time like this, you were glad you had friends like these guys, anomalies or not. Sure you were still filled with some doubt but... Red really did help out the other day, even if he ditched you suddenly, but he had a good reason. You even spent the rest of your time walking through the monster neighborhood, taking in the wonderful sights of both landscape and monsters, as well as coming to a resolution about yourself and what your job as a mage meant.

You came to the conclusion that perhaps... you should start to approach things differently. You had to somewhat thank Killer for opening your eyes. Everything you were doing you never questioned until that moment. It was most definitely time to change that.

***

You spent the entire day with Blue, Stretch, Red and Sans. It wasn't until lunch that a thought occurred to you.

“Hey,” You said whilst everyone was eating their fast food lunch. “So uh... did just you guys only see the news?”

“uh... n-no.” Sans said nervously. “blue made it... pretty clear that something had happened. everyone in the house wanted to come over but... well, we thought better of it as to not make your senses go in a frenzy. so everything was done in a quick process of elimination.” You stare for a moment before saying,

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Red snickered.

“yep.” He said. “we remembered what ya said about only bein' able to handle us at least two at a time, max at three but uh... as you can see, there's an extra.”

“And who ended up being the extra?” Everyone pointed at Red, who flushed and glanced away from you, grumbling. You giggled. “Well, it was nice of you guys to check up on me.” You let out a sigh. “Well... I don't know how long this investigation will take, plus my boss still has to make phone calls to replace the windows and broken chairs and tables before opening the cafe again, so... I'm like... free for awhile.”

“what do you have planned?” Sans asked. You go into thought.

“Well... I was thinking of maybe pushing up some scheduled dates, maybe get that day in with Mul and Slim after all.”

“so uh... yer still gonna go through with the whole researchin' thing?” Red asked.

“Well I mean... I dunno. I still want to learn about you guys and your worlds but... I'd rather it not be like interrogation but more like... this.” You motion to the group. “Casual. Friendly. I... wanna be your guys' friend. All of you guys.” You saw them all smile.

“BUT YOU ARE OUR FRIEND Y/N!” Blue said. You smile.

“I'm glad to hear that Blue but... I mean to everyone. I know the six I haven't gotten to know yet are probably very weary of me. After all... heh... look at my stats.”

“hey.” You look at Red. He looked serious. “don't you worry about that, aight? it's clear as day that yer not what everyone thinks ya are. yer a good person kitten and if those other alternate assholes can't see that, then it's their loss.” You give him a smile.

“they'll come around.” Sans said. “if i did, i'm sure they will.” You snicker a little.

“I dunno Sans. I still think you don't trust me.”

“i do.” He said with a straight face. “i trust you a lot. i just... well... i can't help but worry. that whole thing with killer just... it still scares me to the core of my soul.”

“Heh, same... but I learned something. Plus, I was able to bring Axe and Crooks back. Speaking of, how are they?”

“they're fine. crooks is most definitely happy to be back amongst friendlier faces. axe though... after we explained it to him about what we wanted to do he's... been trying.”

“That's good. I'm glad. From now on, no more excluding him or Crooks. They deserve better guys. Everyone does.” They all nodded, obviously not wanting to argue with you. You spent the rest of the time after lunch walking through Monster District. You noticed that not only were you getting educated on what happened in the underground, but Red was too. Blue and Stretch had said that everything was practically the same for them, except for the obvious swap.

“Oh! You guys are never going to believe this!” You said as the group was finally leaving Monster District. They all looked at you as you bounced gleefully. “Coming Saturday, _I_ get to meet with _Queen Toriel_!” You squealed. You saw that made them raise their bone brows in surprise.

“wow really? that's great!” Sans said. “tori's really nice. how'd that happen?”

“Oh, well, when Red took me out the other day I ran into-”

“wait, what?” You stopped and stared, smile on your face faulting as Sans gave you a surprised look.

“W-What?” You asked. You saw Sans' gaze, as well as Stretch and Blue's, shift to Red and you looked at him too. His eye lights were out and he was sweating. “W-wait... did you not... tell them Red?” You asked. He flinched, eye lights returning only to glance away from everyone.

“did you... go on a date with her?” Sans asked, the obvious hint of anger in his voice. You waved your hands.

“Whoa, whoa Sans. Wait a minute. First off, it wasn't a date. Red was just trying to cheer me up, being a friend. I wasn't exactly feeling the best, especially when Mul and Slim had to cancel on me. He just took me out for lunch and we walked a bit through the monster town. I owe him actually, even if he did have to leave suddenly.”

“you left her?!”

“ey!” Red snapped. “it ain't my fault the twerp was around with the old lady! it was you who said ta avoid her fer the time bein'! what was i supposed ta do, the old lady already saw her! i had ta get outta there!” Sans sighed and you awkwardly rubbed your arm, glancing away.

“...S-Sorry.” You said. You heard Stretch sigh.

“don't be sorry hon. like you said, red was just being a friend, yeah? he didn't try anything with you?” You shake your head.

“No. He was very sweet.” You saw that made Red flush and turn away, mumbling something.

“so red, how did you know y/n was gonna be available?” Stretch asked, making Red flinch.

“l-lucky guess...” He said.

“you were eavesdropping weren't you?” Sans said.

“t-tch! wh-whatever!” Red walked off and everyone sighed in some form.

“Yeah.” You said, getting Sans' attention. “He was eavesdropping. But honestly, I'm glad he did. That day went so well. I got to see the monster town, watch Red make a goof of himself, and meet the queen.” Sans sighed before smiling.

“right, tori. so uh... you're meeting her saturday?” You nod with a smile.

“Yeah. I'm excited. Frisk was too as well as Toriel! Though, Flowey didn't like that idea-" You stopped as you saw Sans and Stretch stop and stare at you, surprised. "What?"

"um..." Sans started, trying to find the right words. "... can you uh... promise not to get mad at what i'm about to say?" You look at him, skeptical, brow raised a bit.

"...It depends." You say, the obvious suspicion in your voice. He gives a nervous chuckle and glances away.

"so uh... f-flowey kind of... knows..." You snicker, which makes the two look at you in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Red told me a little about it after we ran into Frisk and Flowey." His socket twitched a little before he let out a heavy sigh.

"of course..." He mumbled. You smile before jumping at the sudden contact on your shoulder. You grab the wrist in a tight grip and forcefully lift it off your shoulders, ready to toss whoever snuck up on you, only to stop as you hear Red's frantic voice,

"whoa, whoa, it's me, it's me!" You turn to face him and he lets out a sigh of relief when you let go of his wrist. "damn that was close..." He muttered.

"Sorry." You say with an awkward smile and giggle. "But you really shouldn't sneak up on me without making your presence verbally known in a public place." He gives you a confused look. "Because I wouldn't use my powers if you startled me in public with your voice first." You look at the other three. "That goes for you guys too. Don't try to sneak up on me. I will kick ass." Sans and Stretch chuckled whilst Blue just nodded, looking a little impressed. The former two were there when you pinned Red to the forest floor. Red growled and you laughed a little as his face flushed. He obviously remembers that day too.

"t-tch! it wasn't that funny!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and sank a little in his jacket. You snickered and rolled your eyes before staring at Blue as he spoke.

"WOW. IT'S GETTING LATE. HEY! DO YOU THINK WE CAN WALK YOU HOME?" He was bouncing, all excited and cute like. How was it possible for him to get any cuter? Though, his question made you stop and think, looking at the other three, which apparently made them flinch.

"ah, y-you don't have to..." Sans said.

"i know ya said you wanted to show us eventually but..." Red said. "yer probably not... all there still huh? 'specially after today..." You saw that made Blue stop and stare, remembering the events of today.

"Oh..." He said. "I... Forgot..." The disappointment in his voice was heart breaking. You gave a smile and shook your head.

"You know what guys? Why not?" They stared at you in surprise.

"a-are you sure?" Sans asked. You nod.

"Yeah I mean, I was going to invite a few of you over some time anyway. Was gonna make a group chat involving everyone and make a message saying along the lines of 'first four to reply gets to see my house' or whatever." You saw that made them look uneasy. "What?"

"nuthin really just..." Red started. "ya know ya would've started a brawl right?"

"Why-?" You stop. Right. "Ah uh..." You really needed to get passed this soulmate business. It was starting to get uncomfortable. You let out a sigh and an awkward smile. "Well, guess it's a good thing I didn't do that yet. Last thing I need is a bunch of skeletal monsters bleeding on my carpet."

"how do you know we bleed?" Stretch asked. You stopped and stared.

"Uh... Oh... D... Do you guys...? I mean I thought since like... Marrow and whatever-"

"the ass is fuckin' with you kitten." Red grumbled, shooting a glare at Stretch, who was chuckling. He huffed and looked at you. "yeah, we bleed but... not blood or whatever you humans bleed." You couldn't help what came next.

"Let me guess, magic?" You watched Sans give an awkward smile and jazz hands. You chuckle. "Alright well... Sorry that was awkward." You stood in front of the four. "If you gentlemen would oh so kindly follow me, I shall escort you to my humble abode." You said in a joking manner, making the others chuckle.

***

"now i see why ya said at least two pairs of brothers." Red said. "place is tiny." You scoff.

"Well excuse me if I live alone." You had escorted the boys to your home. It was townhouse style but with a single floor and the arrangement of the buildings was that there were four homes in a group but only two homes connected at a time. For you, the connected home to yours was at the bottom, meaning you didn't share any important walls. It wasn't like Ebott was a huge city like New York or San Francisco. There were still urban areas and you lived in one of them.

When you opened the door you watched as the group looked around in curiosity. You had to admit, it was a good place. The moment you walked through the door you were met with a closet door on the right that actually opened up to reveal a small laundry room. Just beyond was a living room and the kitchen further behind it, separated only by a counter; an open air concept as it was. To the right of the living room was a small hallway; on one end a door that would lead to your bedroom, in the middle another room that had no purpose yet, and at the other end was a bathroom.

"And it's not tiny, you guys just take up more space." You watched as Sans oh-so nonchalantly sank into one of the living room chairs and Stretch in the other. Red and Blue were busy looking around your house, Blue looking at the kitchen, Red in the hallway.

"calling us fat hon?" Stretch asked. You rolled your eyes, shaking your head as he placed a hand over his chest. "that hurts." You scoff.

"No. I'm not saying that. I'm just saying it doesn't help when someone wears an extra layer that doesn't need to be left on." You look at Red, who looked back at you. His face said it all.

"i feel like yer callin' me out kitten."

"It's because I am. Take off your stupid jacket." He rolled his eyes lights before shuffling off his jacket and tossing it onto your couch.

"happy?" You scoff, marching over and grabbing his jacket.

"I have hooks man!" You go back to the door and place it on a nearby wall hook.

"so, this is yer room huh?" You heard Red call out in a manner that you knew was meant to get your attention. He probably wanted to get you flustered. But instead you didn't react as such. Sans did that.

"red! you can't just walk into her room!" He said, getting up and standing in the hallway. You shrug and sit on the couch.

"It's fine Sans." He looks at you, surprised you would say something like that. "It's not like I don't have anything to hide."

"u-uh..." You gesture towards your room.

"Go look. Kinda boring really. I don't have that much stuff." You watched as Red stepped into view, giving a disappointed look that you didn't take his bait.

"seriously? nuthin?" He said.

"What?" He shook his head.

"yer so weird... by the way, yer entire ceiling doesn't make sense."

"what?" Sans asked.

"yea. she's got a bunch of them glow in the dark stars." Red smirked. "go look."

"uhhh..." Sans looks over at you. You roll your eyes before getting up.

"Alright, party in my room." You say as you head to your room. It looked pretty big but that was only because there was little in it. In the far right corner was a full bed, next to it was a dresser with a mirror. A double door closet on the left wall and by the bedroom door was a small bookshelf and desk with some supplies scattered around on top. And on your ceiling was a large handful of different sized glow in the dark stars and planets.

"Well, here you go." You say, arms spread, gesturing to everything. "My room."

"it's... spacious." Stretch said. You knew he wanted to say something else.

"Yeah well, like I said, I travel a lot. Kinda don't need a lot of things." You watched as Stretch and Sans observed your ceiling and Red fell backwards onto your bed.

"holy shit." He said, quickly sitting up. "this feels great!" He had a smile on his face as he ran a hand over your bed.

"I know right?" You say, going over to him, pressing your palms down on the bed. "I have a memory foam bed. Helps me sleep at night." You lift your hands, showing off the memory foam part. "I get terrible aches in spring beds."

"understandable. but uh... ain't it a little big fer just little ol you?" He gives a smirk. You roll your eyes and slap his arm.

"I toss in my sleep. I need the space, otherwise I fall off the bed, hence why it's in a corner."

"so uh..." Sans said, getting your attention. He was still staring at the ceiling. "what were you trying to accomplish here?" You shrug.

"Nothing really. I just... wanted that feel you know? I love the stars but... Heh... Light pollution you know? Plus I was always too busy with my mage duties..." You stop and frown as you look at the random placement of the stars and planets. You didn't notice that you got their attention when you said you loved stars.

"hey." Red said, getting your attention. He was standing up now. "if it's too soon, don't think about it." You give him a smile and nod.

"Right. Thanks."

"so..." Sans said, getting your attention. "you like the stars?"

"Not just stars. Outer space too." You walk and gesture the others over to your desk, where you open a drawer and pull out some sketchbooks, posters, and loose paper and from the bookshelf a few astronomy books. You look to see that it got their attention. "Do... You guys like this stuff?" You saw the smile on all their faces as they looked at you.

"you have... no idea." Sans said.

"we could go on about it for hours." Stretch said.

"YOU SAW THE DISPLAY OF WATERFALL BACK IN MONSTER DISTRICT. EVERY MONSTER DREAMED OF ONE DAY SEEING THE SKY FULL OF ACTUAL STARS BEFORE THEY WERE ALL RELEASED." Blue said. You nod. That was the most interesting display and replication out of the others in your opinion. It looked beautiful. You kinda wanted to visit the real place but... You sigh, not knowing you did. "WHAT'S WRONG?" You flinch.

"Oh, uh... Nothing." You smile. "Well then!" You say, a little chipper. "You guys learned some things about me and I learned something about you guys. A nice common interest." A thought came to you. "Do the others like stars too?"

"in a sense." Sans said with a shrug. "most of them do, especially the other me's. only, some of us nerd out more than others."

"that being said," Stretch said. "it's mostly us papyruses who yes, still likes the stars but aren't all that invested in them. blue and i are just an exception. we could go on that subject for awhile." You look at Blue, who was smiling and nodding.

"I see. Maybe we can all have an outing sometime then to the mountains and stargaze and camp." You saw that lit up their faces. "Yeah?" You say with a smile. They nod.

"sounds good ta me kitten."

"sounds excellent."

"IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!" Blue was bouncing. "I CAN'T WAIT!" You smile.

"well, it's getting late." Stretch said. "we should get going. thanks for letting us come by."

"Don't make me regret it." You say in a half joking manner that received a rather low chuckle from Red.

"no promises." He said, grin wide. You and Sans hit him on his arms, Sans getting glared at.

"Don't forget your jacket." You say, pointing a finger at Red. "I don't need you popping into my home in the middle of the night because you forgot." He chuckles.

"well damn. there goes that plan." You roll your eyes and usher the four out of your room. Blue and Stretch are the first to say goodbye, but not without Blue giving you a hug first, and teleport away.

"you just let me know if the others start to bother you." Sans said as Red grabbed his jacket. "because we all know that once blue runs his mouth, the others will go crazy."

"Well I mean... If you could explain that I plan on having everyone over at some point but in small groups that would be great. That way they don't need to get jealous." Red snickers. "What?"

"nuthin, nuthin." He slips his jacket back on and gives you a wink. "see ya later kitten. hope we made yer day a good one." You smile and nod and he disappears, leaving just you and Sans.

"you sure you're okay?"

"I mean... I'm still a little rattled but you guys helped." Sans smirked and you pointed a finger and couldn't help but giggle. "No. Don't even. I'm not prepared." He chuckled and shrugged.

"too bad. one thing you should come to know about me is that i'm always prepared for a good punning." He winked. "but i guess i'll spare for you for tonight."

"How sweet." You say sarcastically, rolling your eyes, chuckling. You then smile. "Thanks again."

"anytime." He then disappeared, leaving you alone. You yawned. You were tired. Today was eventful.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't actually expecting to upload so soon but guess what! Enjoy these two chapters!

**G:**

_Hey there angel. I was wondering if you would be free later today. Green and I wish to discuss some things with you. I know it's out of schedule but it's really important._

You stare at G's message. The next day came and you were lounging around your home, giving it a good clean whilst tending to the plants you potted outside the moment the weather started warming up. Something important? How could you say no? Besides, the schedule needed reworked anyway.

**You:**

_Sure. I'm free. Where do you wanna meet and at what time?_

.......

**G:**

_Think you can meet us at the college around four?_

The college? You've only seen the main building but you haven't seen the rest of the campus, but you knew for a public college, it was huge. It offered a lot of things for students. You kinda wanted to go college, to explore your options, but that didn't really happen. So you just self educated with books from any library you came across.

**You:**

_Sure. See you then._

When the time rolled around, you dressed for the weather. Today was supposed to be a little chilly with a chance of rain. You grabbed your umbrella and left. You may have only been the the college once but from what you recalled, you were only in open space. Not a good place to teleport to. It wasn't that bad though. The walk only took an hour. You would've taken the bus but you preferred to walk, get the jitters out because boy did you have jitters.

Both G and Green wanted to talk to you about something important and G didn't even tell you what. Maybe it had to do with your powers? Most likely. You knew out of everyone those two were more interested in you in a more... scientific way. You couldn't blame them. When you arrived at the main building you looked around. Now that you thought about it, G didn't exactly say where on campus to meet you. You were about to text him when suddenly you were hit with citrus.

"Ahh. There you are angel." You turn around and smile at G only to stare at him. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, tie around his neck, and black khakis, his jacket hanging off behind him on a hooked finger. He smirked. "Like what you see?" You flinch and stare at him, surprised. "I clean up rather nice don't I? Upset you can't stare at my ribcage?” You flush.

_ Oh okay so he did see me staring that day.  _ You shake your head and give an awkward smile and laugh. 

“Ahaha...” He chuckled and you noticed that he had a cigarette in his teeth. You stare. “You smoke?” You saw that got his attention and he looked down before chuckling and shrugging.

“Ah, not really. Why? Does it bother you? I can put it out.”

“Are you even supposed to be smoking on campus?” He pointed behind you at the building and you saw that next to the double doors was one of those thin trashcans made for disposing of cigarettes and the like. “Ah.” He chuckles and disposes of his half used cigarette before turning towards you.

“Right then. Are you ready to go?” You nod only to stare.

“Wait, what about Green?”

“Ah. Green got held up. He said I could go on without him. Is that alright with you?” You nod. He smiles. “Great, let's get going then.” You follow him away from the college and he asks, “So tell me angel, do you like hunting?” You look up at him, confused.

“Not... really. Why?”

“Really? Huh, thought you would be a natural at it.” You give him an even more confused look. He chuckles. “Because you hunt down anomalies.” You flinch. You couldn't tell if he was making a joke or not and even then that wasn't very funny.

“Th-That's... not the same thing. Hunting is a sport made to keep animals from overpopulation-”

“And yet many people hunt illegally, killing off animals that aren't even supposed to be hunted.” You stare at him, uneasy, and he just looks forward with a smile.

“...What do you want G?” You ask, the obvious annoyance in your voice. He glances over.

“A little rude there, don't you think angel? I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“You said you and Green wanted to discuss something important with me. What?” He chuckled and sighed.

“Alright, alright. The reason I asked if you liked hunting is because you and I are going to go hunt.” You stare at him, a little surprised.

“W-Wha...? I-I'm sorry G but I'm going to have to pass. I just said I don't like hunting.” He snickered and shook his head.

“Oh angel, you think I meant hunt for animals? Oh no no. Pfft. Stars above no. You see... you are going to hunt down an anomaly and I am coming with you.” You STARE.

“W-What?”

“That's right. The thing Green and I wanted to discuss with you was your so-called power of opening the gates between time and space. And what better way to know that you can actually do it than watching you find a lone anomaly?” You stare in surprise before giving him a glare, stopping in your tracks, which made him stop.

“Wow. Just... _Wow._ ” The anger was clear in your voice. “No. Forget it. I'm not some test subject you can test your theories on.” He stared a little in surprise before chuckling.

“Funny you say that.” You glare and he shakes his head, holding up his hands. “You're right, you're right. I'm sorry angel. You're not a guinea pig, you're a person. I should have considered your feelings.”

“Yeah you should have.”

“Just... can you blame us for being curious?” You stare, skeptical, but let him continue as he places his hands back to their original position. “You have... such an amazing ability angel. Something so rare that it may as well be nonexistent. And your ability just might be able to take us home. And a lot of us want that. I just... _We_ just... want to see how you do it.” You sigh and shake your head, silent for a moment.

“... You didn't have to be such a jerk about it. You could've just asked me like a regular person.” You say, starting to walk again, him following.

“You're right. I'm sorry.”

“And you know... it's not like it's easy tracking down anomalies. The world's so big and there's only one of me. Sure the vibrations they cause when they enter help me somewhat pinpoint them but... just getting to places is hard and even then when I arrive I have no luck finding whoever it is I'm looking for.”

“Wait so... Are you say there are anomalies still out there in the world you went to find but haven't found yet?” You nod. “Huh... interesting...” You saw him into a deep thought. “You know... This just proves my theory more.”

“What theory?” He smirks.

“That the world is going to be just fine with amount of anomalies in it so far.” You flinch. “Angel... the presence of anomalies has been around _WAY_ before you were even born and the universe always found some way of dealing with itself one way or another, without the use of your special powers...” He went quiet for a moment. “Y/n... do you think you can tell me a bit about yourself? About how you grew up and what it was you learned growing up?” You stare at him. “I'll answer whatever questions you have, and I mean any question. I think it's a fair exchange.”

You were silent. Were you really going to go along with him today? He was already being a complete jerk to you and the last thing you needed right now after a day like yesterday was to be stuck having an existential crisis you weren't ready to face yet with someone like him. But... then you figured... one way or another, you had to figure yourself out eventually. Who better to talk to you about your doubts than the Sans who was probably the smartest out of all of them? You sigh.

“I... Fine.”

“Thank you. I know it was probably hard to think about but I promise to be on my best behavior.”

“You better. Otherwise you can expect me to not talk to you again for a long while.” He chuckled.

“Well, I wouldn't want that.” He was silent before grinning at you. “Have you eaten yet?”

“It's like... four thirty. Only old people eat at four thirty.” He put a hand on his chest, faking to look offended.

“Oof. Call me out why don't you?” You giggle a little.

“What, do you actually eat dinner around four thirty?”

“Who said this would be dinner?”

“I mean, it's close enough to be.”

“And yet close enough to be classified as a late lunch.” You giggle.

“What kind of schedule do you have to be thinking like that?” He smiled.

“A normal one. So... You didn't answer my question.” You roll your eyes.

“No, I haven't eaten in the past four hours.”

“That long? How are you not starving?” He said jokingly. “At least let me take you out for a bite.” You giggle, about to verbally agree when you stop and think and give him a skeptical look.

“... Where?” He winked.

“It's a surprise.” You stare at him, silent for a bit, before saying,

“... Is it Grillby's?” You saw his smile falter a bit, like he was surprised you knew of it. You remember what Red said when he took you out, that there was a high chance of Grillby seeing you often. “It is isn't it?” He continued to stare before sighing and shrugging, looking away as if disappointed.

“So you've been there?” A hint of disappointment was in his voice.

“Once.” He glanced over at you.

“When?”

“A few days ago after... um...” You stop. You don't know if G heard _that_ news yet but based on his chuckle after you stopped, it was obvious he did know.

“After meeting Killer?” He said. You slowly nod. “Yeah. I heard about that. Also heard how you managed to bring back Axe and Crooks to the villa. I gotta say, I'm a little impressed.”

“You're... not angry?” He gave a confused look.

“Why would I be?”

“Well... everyone else was.” He chuckled.

“That's because they care very deeply for you. I'm not saying I don't care about you, because believe me, I do angel, it's just... how do I put this...?” He glanced his eye lights around in his skull as he tilted it every which way, thinking. “I'm just... respecting your wishes.”

“My... wishes?” You were confused.

“To not become attached to you. To not see you as _my_ soulmate.” Oh.

“Oh. Right.” You glance away, feeling awkward now.

“You forgot?”

“W-Well... not in the sense that I forgot just...” You sigh. “A lot's been on my mind lately plus with happened yesterday-”

“What happened yesterday?” You looked up at him. Guess he hadn't heard that news yet.

“Oh uh... my job got... vandalized.” You saw his sockets widen and his eye lights shrink in surprise. “Heh... Everyone's on paid leave until the investigation and repairs are done.”

“Oh. Angel I'm so sorry to hear that.”

“It's fine. I'm fine. It's my boss I'm worried about. Cafe's been around for ten years and became pretty popular.”

“Oh? You work in a cafe?” You looked at him, a little surprised.

“You... don't know?” He shook his head. Well, no point in leaving him out of the loop. “Well... it's located downtown. Cute little place. It's family and pet friendly. I think the pet part is what made it popular though. And it even became monster friendly once everyone surfaced.”

“Hmm. Guess I'm going to have to visit some time after everything is taken care of.”

“Well, you wouldn't be the first. Practically everyone else knows where I work.”

“Do they bug you?”

“No, which is surprising. I was at least expecting harassment from Red and Black.” G chuckled.

“That sounds like a 'them' thing.”

“Though, I have to tell you as well, I can only handle up to four of you at a time, otherwise you can expect some not-so pleasant surprises in your order.”

“Pfft! Makes sense... So it doesn't bother you when they show up?” You think back.

“Now that I think about it... they never really showed up without a reason. When they did... someone always wanted to talk to me about something. They were never just... there.”

“Well, I can understand that. After all, you're different. You're new. You've peaked their interest.”

“And like I told the rest of them, you can come and visit the cafe whenever you like but don't expect to have any conversations with me while I'm working.”

“Of course. That would be rude and distracting.”

“I'm glad at least you understand.” You say with a sigh. He chuckled and nudged you, getting your attention.

“So, who took you to Grillby's? No way you found it on your own.”

“Red did. He was just... trying to cheer me up. I was having an off day that day.”

“Huh.” He sounded surprised. “Imagine that...” He muttered. “Well, at any rate, how was your experience there? Would you mind going there again?” You smiled.

“Except for Red almost accidentally killing me, I enjoyed my time there.” You saw that made him raise a brow, which made you laugh a little. “I'm allergic to alcohol.” He stared in surprise.

“Oh...! Uh... Maybe Grillby's isn't the best place to go after all.” You shook your head.

“No, it's fine really. It's not like all the drinks are alcoholic. He has sodas and sweet tea available.”

“If... you're fine with it.” You nod.

“Yep. Totally.” He smiles and winks.

“Great. You're buying.” You stare and he laughs. “I'm just kidding. Sans is the one who's buying.” You give him a confused look and he smirks. “Here's something you should know about us Sanses angel,” He wraps an arm around your shoulders, bringing you close, hand gripping your shoulder a bit. You knew what was going to happen. “We've all racked up quite a tab with Grillby in all of our universes. What's one more purchase? Especially since this is all Classic's fault.” He steered the two of you into a small nook between two buildings and the next thing you knew you were both in that alley a bit ways from Grillby's. A thought then occurred to you as you walked out into the open.

“Red never paid...” You saw that got G's attention, a smirk on his face as he walked you up to the double doors of the bar, arm still around you in a more lax manner.

“I'm sure he didn't.” He opened the closest door and instead of going to the bar he sat you down in a booth near the window and he sat adjacent from you. “So alcohol huh? That's gotta suck.”

“Not really.” You giggle, looking at the drink menu that was set on the table. “I'm glad I'm allergic. The last thing I need is to be totally under the influence whilst being me. I don't know how you monsters handle your magic but when it comes to me, my magic goes awry.”

“So... you have drank before?”

“How else do you think I found out I was deathly allergic?” He smirked.

“Touche. But then... wouldn't the effects be instant?”

“They were. I'm just a really big lightweight.” You giggle. He chuckled.

“Ahhh. I see.” You suddenly felt warm and you looked up to see Grillby standing by the table, notepad in his fire hands. You smiled at him. He was so cool.

“Hi again.” You say. You saw the white appear on his face. Definitely a smile.

“Good evening dear.” He said. He then looked at G. “So, it's you this time?” G just chuckled and shrugged. “Mm hm...” There was suspicion in his voice. He looked back at you with a smile. “What would you like to drink my dear?”

“Sweet tea again please.” You say. He nods and writes it down and looks at G, who gestures for him to come closer. He does so and G seems to whisper something to Grillby, to which made him smile and nod. He then placed menus down for you and G and walked off. You looked at G, suddenly regretting that you wonder what kind of beverage, or rather condiment, G would drink. He noticed the cringe on your face and he laughed.

“Let me guess, when you were with Red he drank straight up mustard?” You nodded, cringing more at the thought.

“That was... the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. I mean... sure I watched Stretch drink honey but I mean... Honey at least tastes good!” G laughed some more and you physically twitched and shivered, shaking out whatever disgust was in your body.

“Well! You don't have to worry about me angel.” He calmed down and smiled at you, chin resting in a palm. “I'm one of the normal ones.” You then had a thought.

“I know I'm going to regret this but... what all do the others drink?” He chuckled, smirk going across his face.

“Now where would the fun be if I told you that?” You groaned, partly glad he didn't say anything, the other part a little disappointed. You at least wanted to brace yourself. He chuckled. “Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.”

“I mean... yeah. Okay... But they do like drinking regular stuff right?”

“Of course.” He chuckled. “Now, let's find something to eat hm?” You nod and look at the menu. “So, what did you get the last time you came here?”

“I had the sliders and, at Red's suggestion, a side of fries. All of which were delicious by the way.”

“Heh, yeah. Grillby never fails. Great food, great drinks, great service.” That made you think.

“He's not... the only one who works here is he?” G nodded.

“I mean, as far as I know. It's always just been Grillby, even back in the underground.” You watched as G looked around. “If anything, this place is just slightly bigger than the one located in Snowdin.” You look over towards the bar, not seeing anyone behind it.

“Oh...” G looked at you, hearing the disappointment in your voice.

“Don't worry angel. Trust me when I say that Grillby has been doing this for years and he's got this. If he really needed help, he'd go through all the applications he has in his office.” He gives a reassuring smile before looking back at the menu. “I think... I'll be spontaneous today.” He placed down the menu and you gave him a confused look, to which he winked. “I think I'll try the sliders with a side of fries.” You giggle.

“What if we order a large platter of sliders and fries and share?”

“Oh? You don't want to try something else? You have only been here once. At least try the burger. And remember, this is all going on Sans' tab.” He said with a smirk. You give an awkward chuckle. That didn't exactly sit right with you. “What's wrong?”

“Well I mean... I don't exactly feel comfortable...”

“Angel.” G reached across the table and grabbed you hands in his, making you look at him. He had the most sincere look on his face. You couldn't help but flush. He... did look a little handsome. But your flush disappeared as his face shifted to one of mischief, his smile tight and sockets narrowed, making you stare in a mix of confusion and fright. “Trust me. The bastard deserves this. If I were you, I'd order the entire menu of Grillby's just to piss him off.” His face then went back to being sincere and he gave your hands a pat before sitting back in his seat with a chuckle.

_ Wow okay did not expect THAT!  _ You stare a little while longer before jumping at the sound of Grillby's voice.

“Here you two are.” He placed down your drinks and you grabbed yours.

“A-Ah, thank you very much.” You said. You then look at G's drink. It was in a glass. Good start. It was a clear yellow in color. Another point?

“You're very welcome. Do you know what you would like to eat?”

“O-Oh uh, yes. On uh... recommendation,” You nod towards G. “I would like to have the burger with a side of fries please.” Grillby smiled.

“Of course.”

“And I would like the sliders with fries my good sir.” G said. You saw that grabbed Grillby's attention.

“Oh? Not your usual?” G shook his head.

“Nah. It's on recommendation.” G shot you a smile and you smiled back. You saw Grillby nod and smile.

“Alright then. I'll be back with your orders.” Grillby walked off and you took a drink of your tea, eyeing G as he drank his beverage.

“So,” You said. “What poison are you drinking?” He smirked, a kind of evil glint in his eye lights if that were possible, and he lowered the drink from his face.

“Justice.” He then took another sip as you stared, confused but it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything further. He then gave you a smile, back to looking sincere. “So, while we wait, let's get this trivia train out of the way, hm?” He folded his hands and leaned forward. Oh. This was happening now? Here? Well, you were a bit ways away from the other patrons in your window-view booth. Why not? “So tell me Y/n,” Oh, he used your name. “How long _exactly_ have you had your powers?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get serious...

You take a deep breath. This was happening.

_Here we go..._

“Well... I guess I actually received my powers at around the age of like... ten I believe.”

“Hmm... And uh... did you know that you would be blessed with magic at all up until that point?”

“Not really. I mean don't get me wrong, every child, er... every human child at least, always wishes to be able to do magic and I was one of them because I mean... children believe in that kind of stuff more than adults do. It's why children have the best imaginations.” You smile. “But it wasn't until I actually performed magic for the first time that my father took me aside and started to... educate me on my lineage and responsibilities.”

“Your father? Is he a mage?”

“No.” You saw that made G give you a questioning look and you giggle a little. “I know right? But apparently it spans all the way back to my obvious great ancestor who was once a mage before magic left humans forever. All throughout my family line, I don't know where it started, the knowledge of mages and magic and monsters has been passed down through the generations. Of course, as time went on, humans started to forget how to use magic and the mention of monsters was well written out of history. But some side of my family kept the knowledge alive, at least the magic part anyway. All throughout the generations, all that was ever said about monsters was that they were... well...”

“Monsters?” You glance down and G chuckles. “I get it angel.”

“Yeah, well... The knowledge was always passed down to the eldest born and since my dad is older than my aunt and uncle, he was the only one to be educated by his dad when he reached a certain age and so on and so forth. Anyway, since I was ten I was more... easily able to believe in the things my dad taught me than when he learned.”

“Which was when?”

“When he was thirteen. Apparently human children start to lose their belief in all things magical when they hit their teen years because to them that stuff is 'for babies' and 'the real world isn't like that.'”

“Wow. What a bunch of snob sounding humans. They don't know what they're missing.” He chuckles and you giggle. “So, what did you learn? What was you first magic experience like?” You sit back and think, staring at your drink. Before you answer, you sit up happily as Grillby shows up with your food.

“Oh, thank you Grillby.” You say with a smile, receiving one back.

“Of course.” He set down yours and G's meals. “Enjoy.” With a bow he heads off and you look at your burger in awe. It looked... really good. So good in fact it made your stomach growl, which made G laugh, making you flush in embarrassment.

“Ahhh! The human body! Such a fascinating thing!” You give him a slightly confused look.

“What, your body doesn't... do anything when you get hungry?”

“Well, no, haha~” He took a bite out of one of his sliders, where you couldn't help but notice his mouth. His canines were sharp. Were the others like that? “We only get a feeling. And by we, I mean monsters in general. We just feel hungry. Our bodies don't do whatever it is humans do.” You stare, surprised.

“Really?” He nodded. “Not even if you feel sick with an upset stom- er...” You stop and G chuckles.

“Don't get me wrong, we can get sick, but it's nothing like human illnesses. Ours is just from-”

“Too much magic buildup.” You and him say together. He gives you a look of surprise and you smile, making him smile back.

“Yeah. How do you know that?”

“Red told me. It came up when I mentioned my allergies.”

“Ahh. I see.” He glanced down and then back at you. “You should probably eat your food before it goes cold. And cold food at Grillby's is just unthinkable.” You giggle and start in on your burger. Sure you were munching on your fries but it was only because you didn't want to leave G hanging. You absolutely loved it.

“ _Woooooow_!” You beamed. “This is amazing!” G chuckled.

“Only the best. Won't find another burger quite like it.” You take a drink of you tea and munch a few fries before saying,

“So, you asked what my first experience was like and what I learned. Well, the first kind of magic I did was uh... huh...”

“You don't remember?”

“No no I do it's just... It feels like so long ago.” He chuckles.

“Understandable.”

“Well anyway, the first ever magical thing I've ever done was...” You pause, wide smile on your face, which makes G stare at you confused.

“What?” You then glance over at his drink, which makes him look only to stare in surprise. You had frozen his drink. You did it when you paused the first time. You giggle.

“Sorry, but I thought it would be better to show you.” He started with a chuckle before he full on laughed.

“Well I'll be damned! That's incredible!” You flush and stare as he's examining his glass, tapping the frozen drink top and admiring the frost on the cup. “Fascinating...” He looks over at you, obvious joy on his face. “And this was your first power?” You nod. “Well... what caused it to appear to you?”

“Well...” You look down. “It was a hot summer day. Like, really hot. I was out playing in the sprinkler with my cousins. We were having a small family get together. A nice bar-be-cue day. Well, I wished that the water coming from the sprinkler would be even colder because like I said, it was hot and it didn't feel cold enough. So ten-year-old me thought 'Oh, what if I just turn the knob more? More cold water would come out right because that's what happens in the shower?' but then when that didn't work it just... happened.”

“How?” You shrug.

“At first the water was flowing just fine, the next thing I knew the hose broke open and ice shards went everywhere. No one got hurt though. My father rushed over, shut off the valve and just... stared for awhile. Everyone was confused but no one could exactly tell what happened. So just... everyone marked it off as a weird phenomena, but it was something that was always briefly brought up in future family gatherings.”

“So what did your father do?”

“Well, later that day, when everyone went home, my dad asked me if I knew what happened and obviously I didn't, though I did mention to him that I just wanted the water to be colder. And then a week later he picked me up from school and instead of going home we went to my grandfather's house where...” You gestured to yourself. “I was taught about what it was I did and what I was.”

“How did you take it?” You scoff.

“Obviously with excitement at first. What kid wouldn't get excited at the fact that they're magical?” He chuckled.

“So... how did you come to learn your other abilities if no one in your family was magical? Obviously they couldn't show you techniques or whatever.” You giggled.

“Believe it or not... television.” He gave you a very confused look and you laughed a little. “Yeah! Crazy right? The moment I started to mimic other abilities from TV was when I learned about my own unique type of magic which had been dubbed as 'Copy.' Though, it wasn't until two years later that I learned that I had second unique ability that paired well with my first.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It's been dubbed as 'Erase.'

“Copy and Erase?” You nod.

“As it says, I can erase abilities possessed by others...” You look down, frowning. “I... scared Red, Stretch and Sans when I used it...”

“Wait, what?” You nod.

“Yeah. I asked if they wanted to see my power and they said yes so since I knew they could use BLUE magic I temporarily erased their usage of it and they... freaked out.” You look up at G, who was staring at you in shock. “Yeah like that only more angry.” He blinked and looked down in thought before offering a smile.

“Hey. They were the ones who said yes. It's not your fault angel.” He picked up his drink and went to take a sip only to stop and chuckle. “A little help?” You giggle and unfreeze his drink. When he took a sip and pondered for a moment.

“Hmm... Tastes a little diluted. Better go order another one.” He said it with such a sly smirk and you could tell that there was ill-intent in his words but you still couldn't help yourself from apologizing.

“Oh, sorry-” He held up his hand and shook his head.

“Don't be angel. I'm sure Sans will understand. Do you want another tea? I'll get you another tea.” He then got up and walked over to the bar before you could even say anything. You shake your head and chuckle a little. You decide to use this time to take some bites out of your burger. Still good. You then stop as you suddenly hear light taps on the window. You peer out and see nothing, only to flinch when something hit the window.

Water. A rain drop. Rain drops. It was starting to rain. You stared out the tinted window, watching the rain come down and those outdoors quickly trying to get out of the rain. You then looked up at the sky. You shivered a little as you felt the sudden rumble of thunder shake the inside of the bar.

......

No. It didn't shake the bar. You just shook. The last time it rained, sure it came down pretty hard but there was no sign of thunder. You never liked thunderstorms. The vibrations they let off messed with your senses. You flinched and gasped at G's calm voice.

"What's up ang...?" When you looked at him when he startled you he stared in surprise, stopping his sentence. "Whoa, hey. You okay?" He set down your drinks, continuing to stand.

"O-Oh um... Y-yeah, yeah." You glance back out the window only to jump when you felt yourself dip. You looked to see G sitting next to you, looking concerned.

"Don't lie to me angel. What's wrong?" You stare for a moment before sighing.

"I... I'm..." You glanced back at the window. "I don't like... thunderstorms..." After a few second of silence G chuckled and you flinched when he put an arm around you, bringing you closer to him.

"Don't worry. You're safe in here." He rubbed your arm in a soothing manner, repeatedly saying in a calm and soothing manner, "Don't worry angel." "I got you." "Don't worry." It then took you a few seconds to realize that you were suddenly calm. Too calm for a thunderstorm. And then the sensation hit you. You've experienced it before but at the same time it was different. You looked up at him in surprise and he only smiled. "Feel better?" He asked. You sat up a little straighter, a little in awe.

"You..." He tilted his head. "Was that... GREEN magic?" He chuckled.

"It can do more than just heal. Something you would know if  _someone_ in that house would stop procrastinating and teach you the basics of monster magic." He patted your arm and released you, shuffling away from you a bit. He then reached over to his food, pulling over to him and he slid your second glass of tea over to you. "Here you go." You smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He winked. "So, you didn't answer my question." You were already taking a sip out of your new drink. You looked up at him. "Do you feel better?" Your smile widens a bit and you nod.

"Lots." He smiled and took a sip out his drink.

"So, thunderstorms are a weakness then?" You look down, frowning.

"They just... Freak me out... Freak my senses out. The vibrations in the air, they're just... A lot."

"Hmm... So... Where did you learn to feel the vibrations in the air?" You chuckle a little.

"Since forever. Even before I learned I was a mage. My parents just chalked it up to being my body was more sensitive than others because believe it or not, human bodies work in mysterious ways. Some people are able to predict the weather based on what they feel in their bodies."

"Huh... Interesting."

"Yeah. I, however, only knew when it was going to thunderstorm. My body would literally vibrate should even the first sign of a rumble of thunder on the horizon headed my way. Although, it was harder to tell whenever I was inside."

"And you didn't feel anything when you met up with me earlier?" You shook your head.

"No. Which meant either there was no storm at first or the clouds just approached much faster."

"I see. Well, the weather can be quite unpredictable." You nod, finishing off the last few bites of your burger and washing it down. "So... I gotta ask..." You look at him, curious.

......

"Yes?" You giggle after he was silent for a bit. He faced you and the look on his face made you drop your smile a bit. He looked concerned yet serious.

"Where did you learn to open up the gate between time and space?" You look down, chuckling a little, trying to lighten his mood when you said,

"Not from TV if that's what you're worried."

"That was a concern, yes." You shake your head with a smile. "So... Where did you learn it? Who told you it was your job to send back anomalies? How did you even know what an anomaly was?" You glance at him, still seeing the concern and seriousness on his face, before looking out the window.

"Hmm... How do I say this...?" You look at him. "Well, as to how I learned it... I saw a gate, er... Portal... Whatever, open in front of me. Nothing came out of it though."

"What did it look like?" You think back to the many times you had to open a gate. That's when it struck you that it was vaguely similar to something else you knew.

"It... Looked like the void." Even though he wasn't close to you, you felt G stiffen. You looked at him and saw his sockets were wide and his eye lights so small. Smaller than you've ever seen them in any of the other skeleton's skulls. And he wasn't smiling. "G?" You say. His eye lights snap to you and you watch his shoulders loosen a bit, a small smile appear on his face and his eye lights growing a bit in size.

"A-Ah... I see... That's interesting... Continue." You stare, a little worried, before you continue.

"Well... After I saw it..." You give a nervous chuckle. "Heh, I... stupidly went in it. I was like... Fifteen at the time. At that age I was already mastering and studying my other copied abilities." You look at him and his face of shock was back. "B-But I was able to come back easily!" He was silent before slowly saying,

"... How do you know that?" You stare, a little confused. "... How did you know... That you actually returned to  _your_ timeline?"

"W-Well I just... I just knew. I mean I opened the gate, I crossed it and... I mean it just felt right when I returned. When I crossed over the first time... It felt like my body was giving me all these signals and setting off all these alarms that said 'This is wrong.'" You look at him. "Did... Did you feel like that when you came here?" He stared in silence for a moment, eye lights flicking towards the table as if he was trying to recall something, before he shook his head slowly. "Oh. Well... Maybe it was just because of what I was. I mean... Feeling vibrations in the air... I guess the air was different in whatever timeline I briefly visited."

You take an awkward sip of your drink, silence between the two of you. You cleared your throat, getting his attention. "As for uh... Who told me it was my job... No one really told me... I mean I told my father and grandfather about it and all they really said to me was to just... be careful you know? Don't want to lose me.” You give an awkward chuckle. “But um... It wasn't until after that experience that I started to... How do I put this...? Started to sense the tremors and smell anomalies? At first I just thought it was just something from close by you know? But then when it made no sense whenever I got those sensations I tried looking it up in my family's books and scrolls and even tried online where I got a somewhat answer.

“There were mentions and theories over the internet of how like... people who experience something like that were seen to be more in tune with the universe than others and I mean...” Another awkward chuckle. “How accurate right? I am more in tune than most the human population. Or at least I thought anyway.”

“So then... when did you know to start sending anomalies back?”

“Well... It was a year later after I learned how to open the gate. I was in the park, minding my own business, when I suddenly felt a tremor and it... shook my entire being. Freaked me out but then I saw some... distortion in the air in front of me and then next thing I know, some guy appears in front of me, as if from nowhere and I suddenly get assaulted with the strong scent of citrus. Now, at first I couldn't help but stare you know? I mean... I knew what the distortion looked like. I opened the gate a lot within the year just out of curiosity but I never really crossed or had anything cross back.

“The guy then brings me out of my thoughts, asking if I'm okay because I was just staring at him, which obviously was strange. Then something just... clicked in my brain in that one moment. Here this guy was, who just crossed a gate and... thoughts started firing. 'Did this guy know what just happened? Does he know where he is? Does he have a family?' I mean I did some research a few months after first opening the gate. You know, theories of the multiverse and alternate dimensions and how... well... how there were theories that if an anomaly stayed in the universe for too long that it could have wide range effects on everything from... the universe imploding to... universes merging.

“So I just nod to the guy, he gives me a smile and as he walks away I just... quickly open a gate and watch him step through it, disappearing along with the gate. After that I went to my dad and grandfather again. Told them what happened and they said... that I should continue doing that. Sending people back. Especially after I told them about all the theories and research I did about alternate dimensions and the possible consequences of anomalies being in the universe- ”

“Wait wait wait...” You stop and stare as G waved a hand for you to stop. “You just... opened a gate?” You nod. “But you didn't even know where the man came from. For all you know... you could've sent him to a completely different universe or...” He stopped and stared at the table before looking up at you, realization and terror on his face. “Oh God...” You didn't like that.

“W-What?” He sat back, gaze resting on the table, silent. You stutter his name. “G-G?” He stays silent for a moment more before sighing heavily; _really_ heavily. You then suddenly flinch and gasp as a shiver ran through your entire body as multiple, low rumbles of thunder that surely the entire bar heard shook the air. You grasp yourself to settle yourself only to stare as G put an arm back around you, bringing you close to him and rubbing your arm in the same soothing motion as before. You then felt calm again and let out a sigh. You look up at him only to see that the terror in his face was replaced with deep thought and concern.

“S-Sorry...” He lets out a sigh.

“It's... fine. Those uh... Those rumbles were a bit _vibratious_.” He gives a half chuckle. You knew he was trying to get himself out of whatever state he was in. You both stay silent for a moment, listening to the rain hit the window, him continuing to rub your arm in comfort as more rumbles of thunder were heard. He then breaks the silence. “Angel...” You look up at him and he's looking at the table. “... I'm going to tell you something... and... you might not like it... but I want you to know that this is just me piecing clues together. I don't exactly have all the facts so... it's all circumstantial.” He glances his eye lights at you and you could tell he was troubled.

“I'll... take it with a grain of salt.” You say. He nods and sighs.

“... I think... based on how long you've been doing this and your LV and EXP amount... I think... there may have been more times than you realize when... you accidentally might have killed an anomaly when sending them back.” You stare at him, shocked.

“W-What...?”

“Angel... do you even walk an anomaly through a gate when you go to send them back?” You stare, silent, and he sighs. “Thought so...” You try and move away from G and he grips your arm some. “I don't mean to upset you angel but... judging from what you've told me mixed with what I know... I have a feeling... you probably shouldn't handle anomalies anymore.” You just stare, terrified yet confused. This was... not something you thought would be a problem. And then it hit you; why he looked so terrified. Your stats. You were told over and over how your stats were oddly high. Grant it you still had no idea how raising stats worked but you knew somewhere deep within you that thirty five just seemed too high of a number for the amount of people you've actually had to 'take care of.'

You were shaking. Not only because you were now terrified of the very thought that you just might have been accidentally killing innocents but because you now were fearing your powers. What you thought of what a gift and a curse was now looking more and more like a curse. You started questioning  _everything_ . Before you could completely shut yourself down G shook your shoulders.

“Y/n! Hey! Look at me!” You looked up at him and he looked sad. You then watched as he was slowly pulling your hands off of your head, -when did that happen?- untangling your fingers from your hair, and setting your arms down to your side. He then brought a hand up to your face and wiped away the tears that were streaming down your cheeks -when did that happen?- all the while feeling some kind of fuzzy sensation go throughout your body. G was trying to calm you with his magic but your panic was stronger. “Hey...” He said calmly. “It's okay. It's okay.” He then brings you close to him, hugging you, stroking your hair, trying to calm you whilst also apologizing. “It's okay. I'm sorry. Shh. I didn't mean to.” Because your panic was stronger and kicking away G's magic, the next set of rumbles sent your body shaking.

“Shh. Shh. I got you. I got you.” He tried comforting. “Hey. Hey? Let's get out of here yeah? Doesn't that sound good?” You unconsciously nod, still in a dazed panic which is practically sapping away your energy. “Yeah? Yeah. Okay.” He lets you go slowly, leaning you into the seat. “I'll be right back.” He quickly leaves you and you just stare, eyes wide, trying to make sense of what it is you actually are, what it is you heard. No... You couldn't have... Right? You were doing something good weren't you? You weren't... Were you?

“ **well well,** ” Your still stunned and panicked gaze looks up slightly at the new voice. Your still so stunned that you don't even flinch when you see Nightmare sitting across from you, smirking, head in palm. “ **aren't you just a bundle of negative emotions. so caught up in fact that you didn't even flinch at the sight of me.** ” He chuckles. “ **tell me mage, what has you feeling this way? in what dark recesses of your mind has your thoughts wandered into in order to summon me to you?** ” You still don't speak and he sits up straight, a tentacle slowly wrapping around your wrist from under the table. “ **hmm... i think you and i should have ourselves a little talk- hrk!** ” You stare as a sudden bone erupts forward from Nightmare's right shoulder. You then feel yourself get dragged out of the booth, which shakes you out of your current mood. You look.

G has an arm wrapped around you and he's glaring at Nightmare... Nightmare... You gasp.

_ NIGHTMARE!  _ You cling to G and stare in horror as the two exchange glares and scowls.

“Well well well.” G said. “Who would've thought you of all people would step into Grillby's? I sure as hell didn't.” Nightmare lets out a low chuckle.

“ **believe you me you freak, if it wasn't for the fact that it was the mage that summoned me, i wouldn't even have considered stepping into this filth building.** ” What? You summoned him? You flinch when he looks at you, grin and socket wide as he chuckled again and looked at G. “ **you can't get rid of me. so long as the mage continues to have these thoughts i will** _ **always**_ **be around. the moment you leave her she will be mine.** ”

“Then I guess I'm not going to leave her.” Nightmare chuckled, saying,

“ **we shall see how long that will last.** ” Before he suddenly disappeared. You stare at the place he once was, shaking.

“Hey.” You slowly look up at G, his face having worry written all over it. “Are you okay? Did he do anything?” Did he? You can't remember.

“I-I... I don't... think so... What happened?”

“Later. Let's get you out of here first. C'mon, follow me. Grillby is letting us sneak out the back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for this to end on a happy note but then realized the story would just get dragged out so... whoops.
> 
> Edit: Yall are blowing my mind! Thanks for all the views and kudos! ;;w;; I didn't think the story would get much attention. I'm just writing because it's fun!


	26. Chapter 26

You were taken to the villa, which surprised everyone there. Though, you were still in a dazed panicked state so G did most of the talking. When he explained everything, everyone in that house, be it a Sans or a Papyrus, were suddenly very keen on keeping a very close eye on you and having you spend however long it took to get you out of your mind with them. You didn't even notice that your senses had quit on you. You didn't notice the time go by. You were just too... brain dead. You didn't even notice you passed out until the sudden smell of combination of breakfast foods woke you up.

You groaned. You had a major headache and your body ached. What happened? Did you even want to remember? You were suddenly uncomfortable. You then felt something hard stroke your cheek softly. Your eyes flickered and slowly opened. It took you awhile to process what you were looking at but when you did you just groaned. Staring down at you was Axe. When your gaze met and held his eye light's gaze he let out a shaky breath and smiled, as if saying he was happy to see you responding.

“heh... good morning lambchop.” He said.

“... Axe?” You say, groggy.

“i'm here.” You looked around. Your head was resting on a pillow that in his lap, the rest of your body lying on the couch and a blanket was over you. The room you were in looked like some kind of study. There were some shelves filled with books as well as another couch and some chairs and a coffee table. You slowly sit up, Axe assisting you, and you hold your head.

“What happened?” You suddenly got lifted oh-so easily by Axe and was placed between his legs. He held you close, squeezing a little, his forehead leaning into the back of your head, nuzzling into your hair.

“you're gonna be alright sweets.” If you weren't so confused and still tired you probably would have found your position to be one of slight embarrassment. “you had a panic attack.” He said. “i don't think i've seen one like it... even i don't get panic attacks like you did.”

“W-What?” That certainly woke you up some. A panic attack? 

“shhh.” Axe stroked your hair. “you're alright now. everything'll be okay. i'll protect you.” Protect you? Your stomach suddenly growled at the sudden smell increase that wafted through the air. You flinched a little when Axe chuckled. Your body shook to his vibration. “are ya hungry sweets? don't worry. food's cooking. it shouldn't be long now-”

“everything going okay?” You look to your right to see Sans walking into the room. When he sees you relief practically floods all over his face. “heh, hey there kid.” He walks over and you feel a low rumble against your back. Axe was growling slightly. Sans sits on the edge of the coffee table in front of you and you couldn't help but think back to Killer. You didn't even notice you reeled back into Axe until you saw Sans' face look at you confused and concerned. “whoa, whoa, hey. it's just me... what's wrong?” You let out a breath.

“S-Sorry... Just... the way you're sitting...” He gives a confused look.

“killer.” Axe said. Sans flinched and stood straight up and sat down next to you and Axe instead.

“sorry about that.” He said. “so, how are you feeling?”

“I... don't know. I'm... confused... still a little tired... my head hurts...”

“can you recall what happened yesterday?” Yesterday. What happened yesterday? Your stomach growls slightly, which gets you a chuckle from Sans, and it suddenly brings forth a part of a memory.

“I was... out... I was eating with...” You pause. Who were you with?

“you were with g.” Sans said. You straighten a little.

“Right... G... G wanted to speak with me. He took me out... We went to Grillby's... It started to rain...” You pause again. “I don't...”

“it's alright.” Sans said, grabbing one of your hands. “we can talk about it later.” You give a slight groan, rubbing your head with your other hand only to flinch when it was taken into Axe's hand, which was still stroking your head. You suddenly then became very aware. This wasn't your home. You were in Axe's lap. Sans was next to you. You give the room another look over.

“This isn't... my house.” Both Axe and Sans chuckle.

“no. you're uh... in the villa.” Sans said. “now that you're somewhat aware, how are your senses? probably going off the wall huh?” Your senses... You then took note of what you were smelling, or rather, what you weren't. The surprise on your face was apparent, for Sans asked, “you okay?”

“I-I... I don't know... I can't... I don't... smell anything. There's no... There's no citrus. All I smell is... whatever's cooking.” You saw Sans look at you in surprise.

“oh... uh... i... don't know if that's good or bad...”

“I don't know either.” You say, a little panicked. You then feel Axe nuzzle against your head, hushing you.

“shh. it's alright. you're okay.” That... actually helped a little. Not the words but the motion.

“well well, look who's up.” You turn to see Slim entering the room. “gave us quite a scare there shorty.” You then watched as Mul came out from behind him, giving you a look of concern.

“Are You Alright?” He asked.

“let's wait on the questions for a bit.” Sans said, giving your hand a squeeze before letting go and standing up. “give her some time to recover.” You watched as Sans looked at Axe and nodded, feeling Axe nod against your head, and he walked out with Slim and Mul. You went to stand but Axe held you down.

“nuh uh.” He protested. “you're staying still for awhile sweets.” You look up at him and he's smiling down at you. You then take notice of your position again, your brain finally registering that something should be done about it. You flush.

“U-Um, can I at least... sit next to you?” He chuckled.

“no can do sweets. it's my job to make sure you're relaxed and calm.”

“I uh... appreciate that but... I'm uncomfortable.” You felt him squeeze your hand and waist a little before letting you go.

“ah... sorry sweets.” You hear the disappointment in his voice. You stand up. You were a little stiff. You stretch and your bones popped. You hear Axe sputter and cough and you look at him. His eye light shrank and was looking away from you and he was sweating.

“Axe?” You asked, a little worried. What just happened? He quickly glances at you before looking away again.

“um... y-you okay sweets? that was very...” You flinch. Your bones popped. What did that mean to him? Was it rude? Was it weird? Did his bones not do that?

“Oh my God I'm so sorry I was just stiff and-” He grabs your hands, giving a weary chuckle and a shake of his head.

“i-it's fine. really. i was just going to say that it was very... violent.” He forces you to sit next to him and you continue to give him a worried look.

“I didn't like... offend you or anything?” He chuckled.

“no. i pop all the time. just... i never heard it like that before from a living being. it almost sounded like... like you broke your bones.”

“O-Oh. N-no I'm fine, really. I was just... stiff.”

“it's alright.” He wraps an arm around you, bringing you close to him and he rubs your arm. You then jump as you hear a sudden crash and boom. You looked around wildly only to get pressed more against Axe. “it's alright sweets. it's just thunder.” Thunder? Was it still raining? You took notice of a window in the room and looked out to see heavy rain falling and pelting the window. “g told us that you don't like thunder. it messes ya up.”

“I-I... y-yeah... but... I didn't feel anything.”

“what do you mean?”

“I... The reason I don't like thunder is because the vibrations throw off my senses but... I didn't feel anything...” You were about to panic again but decided it was best to calm down. Panicking did nothing. You hold your head. “I'm so confused... I need to see G.”

“he's not here sweets. but he will be by later.” You nod.

“Alright...”

“Brother?” You and Axe turn your heads and you see Crooks hesitating in the doorway. When he sets his gaze on you though his cautious expression turns into one of relief. What HAPPENED? “Oh! Y/n! So You Are Awake! That's Great!” He walks in and sits right next to you, pulling both you and Axe into a large hug. “I'm So Happy!” You couldn't help but smile at Crooks.

“H-Hi Cr-Papyrus.” You correct yourself, ignoring the fact that the air was being crushed out of you. “I'm fine.”

“bro, you're cutting off circulation.” Crooks releases you and gives an apologetic smile.

“Oh! I'm So Sorry! I'm Just So Excited.” You giggle.

“It's fine Papyrus. I guess I... scared everyone huh?”

“and more.” Axe said. Crooks nodded. “so what's up bro? what did you need?” Crooks straightens up.

“OH! YES! BREAKFAST IS DONE!” You flinch a little at his sudden tone.

“yeah? that's good.” Axe rubs your arm and nudges, or rather nuzzles, the side of your head with his forehead. “i know you're hungry lambchop. let's go get you fed.” You were practically lifted when Axe stood up and he didn't let go of you as he walked you out of the room and towards a room which you dubbed as possibly the dining room seeing as there was a large table and chairs around it plus how you could see the kitchen. When you entered though you flinched as a lot of eye lights landed on you and the room went silent. You took notice of who was in the room; Red, Edge, Mul, Slim, Blue, Stretch, Comet and Cepheus. You give a shy and awkward wave, which seemed to lessen the tension that was set in the room.

“H-Hi guys.” You let out.

“good morning starlight.” Comet said with an easy smile. “nice to see you up and responding.” You felt Axe squeeze your arm a little before he walked you past everyone and into the kitchen, where you saw Sans, Papyrus, Black and Mutt. You stare. Black and Papyrus were cooking whilst Mutt and Sans were sitting at the island. When you walked through, they all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at you. Papyrus gasped.

“Y/N! YOU'RE UP!” You giggle and nod. You then hear Black scoff and turn his attention back to the food that was being cooked, saying nothing. You are then seated in one of the end seats by the island, Axe taking the one next to you, and you stare as Black slides a plate over to you. You stare in awe. Really fluffy pancakes, really fluffy eggs, fried pieces of ham and some sausage links.

“Oh wow...” You say. You look up and notice that Mutt, Sans, Axe and Crooks already had a plate in front of them. Did the others in the dining room already have their plates too? They were all sitting down now that you thought about it. You then stare as Black then slides a glass towards you. Milk.

“WELL?” He said. “EAT. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED IT.” You nod and grab your fork and knife, cutting into the really fluffy pancakes. You take a bite and moan in satisfaction as it hit your tongue.

“ _Oh my God this is amazing._ ” You say. You then saw Black flinch and his face turn a really dark purple.

_ So that's what he looks like. That's adorable. _ He quickly turned his attention away from you and towards what was cooking on the stove, huffing in annoyance.

“W-WELL, OBVIOUSLY! I WOULD NEVER DARE MAKE SOMETHING THAT WAS BELOW MY STANDARDS!” You stare.

“Wait... You made this?” You remember when you cooked for everyone. Blue, Edge and Black were all complaining about who should cook and you remember grimacing at the fact that Blue might've cooked with glitter and Edge with vinegar but... You didn't exactly hear any flaw about Black's cooking.

“OF COURSE I MADE IT-!”

“he made everyone breakfast.” Sans interrupted. “which is peculiar since he usually leaves cooking the other's food to Papyrus and he just makes his own.”

“SH-SHUT UP! I JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE IN A VERY GOOD MOOD!” He said, not turning around.

“he even made sure to make yours separate.” Mutt said. “you know, since your body needs the sustenance.”

“SHUT UP MUTT!” You saw Black turn around to yell and his face was practically dark purple. You giggle, getting his attention.

“Thank you Black. I appreciate it. It's really good.” He stares at you for a brief second before turning around and shutting off the stove, emptying the food he was cooking onto another plate before leaning against the other side of the island and shoving some pancake into his mouth, gaze away from you. He then mumbled.

“You're Welcome...” You giggle and continue to eat. You didn't realize that you really needed food in you. Light conversation between the alternates was passed and you just listened as you ate. They mostly just talked about what they heard on the news earlier and the weather. You look past them, at the sliding doors that lead to the back. It was really coming down.

“you okay there darlin'?” Mutt asked, getting your attention.

“Oh... Yeah... Just... the rain.”

“g said something along the lines that you and thunder don't mix well.” You nod.

“Yeah. The vibrations in the air mess with my senses and I can turn into a really hot mess sometimes. I get extra sensitive. Like... some times my legs would just give and I'd fall to the floor or my arms would get weak and I'd drop whatever I would be holding or even yet, I let out an accidental spark of magic.”

“yeesh. sounds tough.” You nod. “what about now? are you okay? i noticed your face isn't exactly all... contorted like it usually is when we're all around.” You sigh.

“Yeah I... I don't know what happened between yesterday and this morning but... it's like my senses are gone. Which in this moment, I'm glad for. This is nice, eating with you guys, even if everyone can't fit into one room.” You see them smile and notice how there was a slight tinge of blush on each other them. You took notice of Papyrus', Axe's and Mutt's. You haven't seen theirs yet. Papyrus' was orange. Not too light like Crooks but not dark like Stretch's. An in-between. Axe's was a dark blue, way darker than Sans', and Mutt's was a lighter purple than Black's. You giggle, receiving odd looks.

“what's so funny sweets?” Axe asked. You look up at him with a smile.

“You all look so adorable when you blush.” Jackpot. Their faces exploded in their color as they stared at you, dropping their utensils, and you laughed, making most of them look away in embarrassment. But Axe smiled and Black was scowling.

“I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT 'ADORABLE'!” He growled but his blush betrayed him. “I AM THE MALEVOLENT SANS! MONSTERS TREMBLE BEFORE MY AWESOME POWER! I AM SECOND IN COMMAND IN THE ROYAL GUARD-!”

“calm down there bro, you're gonna blow a circuit.” Mutt said. “she was just giving you a compliment.”

“A COMPLIMENT?! PLEASE! IF ANYTHING THAT WAS AN INSULT!” You giggle, getting his attention.

“I can't help but state the obvious though.” You say. “It's just... so wild seeing how you guys work.”

“what do you mean by that?” Sans asked.

“Well... I don't mean you guys,” You gesture towards all of them. “I mean monsters as a whole, but don't get me wrong you guys certainly peaked my interest a long time ago. But I mean... I'm just fascinated with monster kind. With their magic. With how... kind they are.” You smile before frowning, thinking back to the other day. “It's horrible that man kind can be so closed minded. I mean... we can't even get along with ourselves.”

“WE'VE NOTICED.” Black said, rolling his eye lights. “IT HONESTLY MAKES ME WONDER IF BREAKING THE BARRIER IS EVEN WORTH IT NOW. WHY, WITH HOW MY UNIVERSE IS, THERE'S NO DOUBT THAT WAR COULD MORE THAN LIKELY BREAK OUT.”

“that's what i said.” You turn to see almost everyone from the dining room piling into the kitchen. You look at Red as he stands next to you, giving you a smile and wink, before looking at Black. “sure frisk is tryin' to convert all of us into bein' more 'merciful' but that doesn't change the fact that monsters have been fighting between each other for thousands of years prior.”

“EXACTLY. EVEN IF CHARA HAS BECOME FRIENDS WITH THE QUEEN THEY STILL HAVE THEIR WORK CUT OUT FOR THEM!”

“Who's Chara?” You asked. You then suddenly felt the tension in the room rise and silence engulf everyone. You shrink in your seat. “Er... n-nevermind...”

“n-no, you're fine y/n.” Sans said. You look at him and he gives a half smile. “you see... as you know, frisk is the monster ambassador in this universe.” You nod. “well... in black's timeline, it's a different human. their name is chara. chara is also in blue's timeline as well as mulberry's.” You nod.

“That... makes sense.” You see them all give you a surprised yet confused look. “What? I mean it does. From what I understand from the notes, the universes of Swap, Swapfell, and Fellswap are just that. Swapped. It would make sense that a different human would appear in those timelines instead of Frisk.”

“if only you knew the half of it.” You turn around to see Stretch standing behind you.

“What do you mean?” Sans coughed, getting your attention.

“that's something for another day.” He sounded a little agitated and he gave a small glare to Stretch before looking at you. “so um... i know you're having trouble with remembering yesterday right now but i just wanted to say that it's recommended that you stay here in the villa for awhile.”

“Why?”

“so we can protect you.” Axe said. You look up at him.

“You said that before. Protect me from what?” There were some sighs and awkward glances away.

“nightmare.” Axe said. If you didn't know any better you would have thought every skeleton in the kitchen broke their neck at how fast they looked at Axe. You stare at him. Nightmare... _Nightmare_...

“Oh my God...” You remember. Nightmare was there. But why? What made him appear...? You shake. _You remember_. Your thoughts brought him to you. Your thoughts... The thoughts that G put into your head... That what if in fact you weren't sending anomalies home but instead...? You flinch when you feel a hand on yours and one on your back. You look. Axe took your hand in his and Red placed his on your back.

“yer shakin' kitten.” You stare at him only to see him flinch as you start to cry. “sh-shit kitten it's okay. don't cry.”

“I-I... *hic* I remember... *sniff* Oh my God... Have I really been sending people to their deaths...?” You were suddenly swarmed by everyone in the room, each trying to comfort you. You remember. And it made you question yourself even more so.

***

“And that's all I remember.” You were sat down on a couch in the living room, Sans sitting on your left and Axe on your right. G, Green, Plum and Pink had showed up a little after breakfast and G was the one to call a meeting with everyone and asked you to recall everything that happened. And so you did. You told them everything you told G and you even told them your terrible thought process once G claimed that you were actually accidentally killing people instead of sending them back.

“I... I just... don't want to believe it...” Sans had your left hand and Axe had the other, both of them stroking it as you broke down a few times. “B-But if it's true... then... my stats... they would make sense right...? Have I really just been...?”

“Oh my dear,” Green said, giving you a worried look. “How could you have possibly known such a thing would even happen?” You look up at him before glancing away. “Exactly. You didn't know. You were just doing what you believed was right.” You sniff and give a half chuckle, which confuses everyone.

“G-Guess that means... I can't help you guys the way I thought I could.”

“It's alright angel.” G says. “It never even was your job to correct the world to begin with. The world is as it is. Things happen for a reason.” You sigh, leaning back into the couch.

“Yeah...” You say, a little defeated. You were exhausted. “Just... what am I going to do now...? I can still feel...” You stop. “...Well... actually I haven't been able to sense anything since I woke up. No vibrations in the air or the smell of citrus... Was the shock of it that bad...?”

“can you do any magic?” Slim asked. You look down.

“I... don't know... Guess I should try...” You stare as Stretch digs out a lollipop from his hoodie's pocket and holds it up for you. You give a small smile.

“start simple, yeah?” He said with a smile. You nod and hold out your hand.

“Sucker.” You waited. Nothing happened. Everyone stared but you were too tired to care. “Guess... I can't.”

“Do You Think Maybe... She's Run Out Of Magic?” Black said. Everyone looked at him, uncertain.

“I Can Get Her Monster Candy!” Blue said before running off. You just sighed.

“you two wanna fill us in on what yer talkin' about?” You heard Red say. You look at him only to follow his gaze to G and Green, who looked at each other before looking at you.

“Green... has a theory.” G said. You look at Green, who fidgets with his hands.

“Let us wait for Blue.” He says. “See if maybe monster candy will work for you first.”

“What... is monster candy?” You receive many chuckles and that makes you flush in embarrassment.

“well, like the name suggests, it's candy for monsters.” Comet says. “it's packed with a lot of GREEN healing magic and can replenish a monster's magic supply by quite a bit.” You stare, a little impressed.

“Wow... Sounds useful.”

“It Really Is.” You look to see Blue approaching you with a small, single wrapped ball. That was fast. You take it and unwrap it only to stare in awe. It was so smooth and looked like a galaxy gumball.

“Whoa... That's pretty cool.”

“They Come In A Lot Of Different Flavors.” Blue said with a smile. “This One's My Favorite.” You give him a smile before popping it in your mouth. Instantly you feel nothing but calming waves and you feel your tiredness going away. Your eyes go wide as the candy is then starting to dissolve like cotton candy. You noticed the flavor. Mixed berry.

“Oh my God this is amazing!” You say enthusiastically. You see that gives you many smiles and relieved looks. Blue smiles and bounces a little.

“RIGHT? SO HOW DO YOU FEEL? FEEL ENERGIZED?” The ball is now gone from your mouth, your tongue tingling.

“I mean... I feel a whole lot better physically. I guess a little emotionally.”

“what about magically?” Stretch says. You look at him and he's holding out the sucker. You hold out your hand again.

“Sucker.”

.......

Nothing happened. It deflates your newly acquired good mood.

“Huh... guess that wasn't it.” You say, sitting back. You look at G and Green, who are looking nervous now. “So... what do you two think?” They look at you, at each other, and then back at you.

“Well dear...” Green says. “My brother and I believe that... there's a chance that...” He sighs. “You might have lost connection with your soul. So much so that... you're like the rest of human kind.” You STARE.

........

“W-What?”

“I think the shock of you learning that you could have been... well...” G said, stopping from saying the obvious before continuing. “That shock and panic must've been strong enough to... disconnect you from your soul. You... lost faith in yourself and in your magic.” You stare at him before looking at the floor. You feel a hand on your arm and one on your back. You then look back at him.

“Can...? Is it fixable?” He sighs.

“I honestly don't know angel. I've never seen anything quite like it before.”

“S-So... I might not... get my powers back... ever?”

“N-Now I wouldn't say that.” Green said. “My dear, the only reason you lost connection with your soul is because of the torment going through your entire being at the moment. It tore you apart. I believe though that once you settle everything that is inside you, you'll reconnect with your soul.” You stare, very unsure.

“Don't worry angel. We'll all help you through this. Especially me since... this is all my fault.”

“damn straight it is.” Red growled. You sit back, looking down at the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

“So... what am I supposed to do? What...?” You sigh.

“I believe the method that should be approached is... finding closure.” Green said. You look up slightly. Closure? That sounded right. But you didn't know how long it would take for you to accept the fact that you could have well been... You give out a shaky sigh and you feel yourself get pulled close to Axe. You then notice something. Something that you would have never known if all you could still smell was citrus. It was... comforting. You physically relax into Axe's side.

“Wow...” You mumble.

“hmm? what was that sweets?” You look up at him, suddenly feeling embarrassed. You shoot up and away from him.

“O-Oh uh...! N-Nothing just...! H-Heh...” You look down, fidgeting with your hands. “You... smell like a forest.”

.......

Quiet. Unsure why it went quiet you look at everyone in the room only to stare in confusion as they all stared at you in surprise. “W-What?” You ask. Plum then chuckles, getting your attention.

“oh sugar,” He cooed. “you and i have a lot to talk about. but obviously not right now. no. we'll obviously wait until you feel better.”

“O...kay?” You say.

“SINCE THE MAGE IS GOING TO BE STAYING WITH US, WE SHOULD MAKE A SPACE FOR HER TO SLEEP IN FOR THE TIME BEING.” Edge said. You instantly saw all the Sanses that lived in the villa look at each other in a very... territorial way. Before you could say anything, Edge's voice boomed. “AND SINCE I WAS THE ONE TO COME UP WITH SUCH A PLAN I GET TO CHOOSE WHERE THE MAGE SLEEPS!” You give him a smile. You can see the agitation on his face as he glares at the entire room, especially towards the Sanses. You wonder if he's doing it because he's 'respecting your wishes', as G put it, or if because he doesn't want a fight to break out in the house. Either way, you're grateful. The last thing you needed mixed in with your current state was being fought over because you were a soulmate.

“AND I SAY SHE CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH IN THE SECOND ROOM.” You stare. Seriously?

“uh, edge-” Sans started.

“WHAT? IS IT NOT THE MOST SUITABLE PLACE FOR HER TO BE? YOU HEARD G. WE NEED TO BE PROTECTING HER DURING HER CRISIS! OTHERWISE SHE WILL BE TAKEN AWAY! AND THE LAST THING WE NEED IS FOR ALL OF YOU TO BE FIGHTING OVER HER WHEN INSTEAD YOU SHOULD BE WORKING TOGETHER TO PROTECT HER!” You watch the Sanses flinch. Edge had a point. Nightmare was now officially after you and if you were alone in your current state for too long... he'd get you. But what you didn't understand was why he was after you. What did he want from you?

.......

You shake away the thought. The last thing you needed was for another Killer and Dusty scenario. You were not, until you were able to, going to confront Nightmare. Though, now that you were on the subject of him, some names popped into your head. You look at Sans, who looks at you confused for a minute before giving a smile.

“what's up?” He asks.

“Who are Ink, Error and Dream?” His eye lights shrink before darting away.

“er... they're...”

“That's a conversation for another time.” G said. You look at him and he smiles at you. “Trust me angel, we'll answer your questions in due time. But for now, the only thing you need to worry about is yourself. So... Go brain dead for a few days. The last thing you need is another panic attack.” You stare at him, unsure, before nodding. He had a point. In order for you to get through what you needed to, you had to first take care of yourself. But... what would you even do in the meantime? Well, the day had just started. You'd figure it out. No doubt everyone in the room would be doing their best to care for you whenever they could. You smile at that thought. Even though they barely know you they were willing to help you. Though, you couldn't help but wonder if the factor of 'soulmate' had anything to do with it. 

_ Soulmate...  _ You found that the more you said it, the more attached you were suddenly finding yourself to the guys, especially after your senses went away. But... now wasn't the time to dwell further on that thought. Not yet. Right now, you were just grateful to be around such caring people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, all these poly-type undertale fics always have the love interest staying with the group in one way or another. Though will this arrangement last for long? Who knows!
> 
> My tumblr  
> https://mixing-up-details.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm deciding to also add my DA so yolo i guess  
> https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	27. Chapter 27

Your night wasn't completely terrible. Turned out the couch you were supposed to sleep on was actually a hide-a-away couch. You were surprised when they pulled out the bed. You thought maybe Edge did that purpose then, assigning you to the couch. Almost everyone in the house brought you a spare pillow and blanket, which you used the ones you didn't use to sleep with to the fullest, using them as blockades to keep yourself from falling off the bed. You weren't kidding though that day you invited the boys to your home. You were a restless sleeper. You needed the space. And that's how your night went from good to not completely terrible.

You woke up on the floor in the middle of the night but luckily for you the blockade of spare pillows and blankets went with you, making it somewhat comfortable. You were warm. You didn't want to get back up. When you woke up again you were on the bed. Someone had to have picked you up. How nice of them. You sit up and look around. Sun was peaking through the curtains. What time was it? You saw a clock on the wall. It read eight thirty. You then smelled food. Breakfast food. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. You then flinched at a very loud voice.

“GOOD MORNING Y/N!” You turn to see Papyrus entering the room, smile on his face. “NICE TO SEE YOU FINALLY UP! HOW DID YOU SLEEP? WELL I HOPE!” You smile.

“G-Good morning Papyrus. It was okay. I think I fell off the bed in the middle of the night though.”

“OH, YOU DID. WHEN I CAME IN TO CHECK ON YOU EARLIER I SAW YOU ON THE FLOOR. WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Oh. I'm just a restless sleeper. I move in my sleep. Luckily the extra padding kept me from hurting myself.”

“I'LL SAY.” You watched him as he looked at your situation. “MAYBE WE GAVE YOU TOO MUCH.” You giggle and shake your head.

“No. It was the perfect amount.”

“YOU SAY THAT BUT LOOK AT THE MESS! BLANKETS AND PILLOWS EVERYWHERE!” You look around you. It wasn't that bad though Papyrus had a point. Where would they all go? Back to everyone's rooms before they were needed again for the night? You look at him.

“Well... At least the blankets are easy to fold.” You finally get off the bed and start to fold a blanket. Papyrus joins you.

“HERE! I SHALL HELP!”

“Thanks. Say, does anyone ever really use this room?”

“NOT REALLY!”

“So, would it be okay to just keep the blankets and pillows in here?”

“WELL... I GUESS. SO LONG AS THEY ARE NEATLY PUT AWAY!” You giggle. Looks like Papyrus was a neat freak... Which meant his alternates, aside from Stretch, Mutt and Slim, you presume, were probably neat freaks too. As you stack the pillows on one chair, Papyrus sets the blankets in another and folds up the bed, turning it back into a couch as he places the cushions and throw pillows back on. “ALL DONE! AND MIGHT I SAY YOU DID EXCELLENT STACKING THE PILLOWS!” You flush a little.

“Well... It wasn't that hard. Unlike what you did.” You glance at the blankets. They were so neatly and tightly folded. “That takes skill.”

“WELL, YEARS LIVING WITH SANS GAVE ME A LOT OF PRACTICE.” You giggle again. A thought then occurred to you.

“Papyrus?”

“YES?” He asks happily.

“What... time did you wake up today?”

“FOUR O'CLOCK!” You STARE.

“F-Four o'clock?!”

“YES! AND I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE UP AT THAT TIME. BLUEBERRY, BLACKBERRY, CEPHEUS AND EDGE WERE ALSO UP TOO!”

“W-Why so early?”

“WELL, EVER SINCE THEY ALL ARRIVED THEY HAD TO DO SOMETHING TO KEEP THEMSELVES BUSY WHILST ADJUSTING. PLUS THEY WOKE UP AT THAT TIME ANYWAY SO IT ALL WORKED OUT! BLACKBERRY AND EDGE WOULD SPAR AND WORK OUT TOGETHER WHILST BLUE, CEPHEUS AND I WOULD WORK ON THE GARDEN!” Your eyes widen.

“Garden? You have a garden?” He nods happily. If there was one thing you liked it was gardening. You did have a small one at growing by your house after all.

“YES! IT'S BEHIND THE GARAGE!” He stop and looks at you as you stare with a smile on your face. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IT?” He asks with a smile. You gasp and your smile widens.

“Would I!” You exclaim happily.

“WONDERFUL! I SHALL SHOW YOU AFTER BREAKFAST! SPEAKING OF, YOURS IS DONE! COME ON!” You happily follow him out and towards the dining room, where you notice the large table was occupied by a very tired Mutt, Red, and Sans.

“Good morning guys.” You giggle. Red and Sans' sockets practically shoot open and they stare at you before giving a smile.

“mornin' kitten.” Red said. “how'd ya sleep?”

“Pretty okay.” You give a smile to Papyrus as he pulls out a chair for you at the table. You sit and he pushes you in.

“I'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH YOUR FOOD!” He said, heading into the kitchen. You then flinch when Red suddenly appears at your side, saying,

“just okay?” You slap his arm and he chuckles. You roll your eyes and scoff playfully.

“I fell off the bed.” You hear him, Sans and Mutt snort. “It's not funny! If it wasn't for the excess stuffing I would probably have woken up to a sore back. Thankfully Papyrus put me back on it at...” You scoff. “Four in the morning. Is he for real though? Do him and all of his alternates wake up at that time?”

“i don't.” Mutt said. “that's too damn early. it's still too damn early.”

“Then what are you doing up?” Sans chuckles.

“why else? our bros.”

“Well I don't see Stretch anywhere.”

“stretch is a lucky bastard because blue got tired of him fallin' asleep on the plants.” Red growled. “i'm up because if i'm not the boss 'll wring my neck. alternate universe or not, it won't stop him.”

“THAT'S RIGHT!” You jump and look to see Edge, Black, Blue, Cepheus and Papyrus walking out of the kitchen, plates in hands. When Blue sees you, you see his eye lights turn to stars and he takes the empty seat next to you whilst placing a plate in front of you.

“GOOD MORNING Y/N!” He beams. You smile. “PAPYRUS TOLD ME THAT YOU WANT TO SEE THE GARDEN! ARE YOU INTERESTED IN THAT KIND OF THING?” You nod with a smile.

“Oh yeah. You probably didn't notice when you visited but I actually have a small garden just outside my house.” Blue gasps, surprise and horror on his face.

“NO I DIDN'T NOTICE! I AM SO SORRY!” You giggle.

“It's fine Blue.”

“NO IT IS NOT! I AM A VERY PERCEPTIVE SKELETON! TO LET SOMETHING LIKE ONE OF YOUR HOBBIES -WHICH BY THE WAY GOOD CHOICE TO HAVE!- GO UNNOTICED IS SHAMEFUL!” You give an awkward smile. He was being just a bit over the top.

“W-Well... maybe after breakfast and you show me your garden we can head over to my place and I can show you mine?” He stares, eye lights turned to stars again.

“REALLY?!” You nod.

“Yeah, sure. I mean... If I'm going to stay here for a bit I should probably bring some things back with me.”

“OOH! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR GARDEN TOO Y/N!” Papyrus said. You nod only to stop and stare.

“Oh... wait...” You frown. You can't teleport anymore. You feel Red nudge you and you look at him.

“i'll be happy to give ya a lift to and from kitten. i ain't got nuthin' better ta do.” He says with a smile. You give a small smile back.

“Thanks...” He frowns.

“but?” You frown and sigh.

“But Papyrus wants to come along-”

“don't worry about that y/n.” Sans said. You look at him and he gives a wink. “i'll take paps myself. besides, i'm kinda curious what your garden looks like now.” You give an unsure look.

“Are you sure? I don't want to waste anyone's time-”

“like red said, i got nothing better to do today. might as well, especially if paps wants to see it.” Red gives you a smile.

“see? it all works out.”

“IF YOU ALL ARE QUITE DONE,” Black exclaims. You look at him and he's in a mix between glaring and annoyed. “IF YOU DO NOT EAT YOUR FOOD IT WILL BECOME COLD AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU COMPLAIN THAT YOU HAD TO EAT IT COLD AND SOGGY!” You look at your breakfast. Hash browns, two biscuits and sausage patties. You look at Black with a smile.

“Did you make this?” He flinches and glances away, blushing.

“O-OF COURSE I DID! NONE OF THESE BUFFOONS COULD PULL OFF MY SKILLS IN THE KITCHEN!” You see Edge twitch a socket whilst glaring daggers at Black. You noticed everyone had something different. Your meal though was definitely close to that of Black's and Mutt's. That when you realized that Black didn't make breakfast for everyone today.

“Well, thank you.” You smile.

“T-TCH! IT IS NOTHING!”

***

After breakfast you are guided outside, where it was wet and muddy due to yesterday, and to the back of the garage. You notice that before you reach the back, there was a smaller looking home not far off. You figured that was where Axe and Crooks were staying. When you actually reach the back of the garage you stare in awe. There were so many different kinds of flowers growing. The flower bed stretched all the way along the back of the garage. You noticed that the gutter that lined the garage was fixed in a way so that it emptied off water away from the flowers.

“Oh my God you guys this looks amazing!” You inspected the flower bed, bending down every so often to try and catch the flower's scents. You then noticed that the flower bed was actually separated into two. One half held flowers, the other with fruits and vegetables. “Oh my God are you growing food too?!” Blue went up to your side and smiled gleefully.

“INDEED! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE!” He gestured towards Papyrus and Cepheus, who were standing rather proud. “WE ALL WORKED REALLY HARD TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS GROWING HAPPY AND HEALTHY! ALTHOUGH...” Blue frowns. “BEFORE THEY ALL RAN OFF, CROOKS WAS ALSO HELPING WITH THE GARDEN. BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN THE MORNINGS SINCE HE CAME BACK BUT HE'S ALWAYS AROUND COME LUNCH TIME.” You look towards the small home.

“Has anyone asked him?” 

“W-WELL...” Blue fidgeted some.

“AXE HAS BEEN A LITTLE... ON EDGE SINCE RETURNING.” Cepheus said.

“I've heard but I also heard that he's trying.” You look at them, a little disappointed. “I want one of you to go get him. He deserves to see my garden too if he's into it as well.” Cepheus was the one to go and you look back at he garden. It really was pretty, even with the mud all around. You take notice of the rather strange yet enticing glowing blue flowers. “I've never seen flowers like these.” You lean down and go to smell it but it didn't seem to have a scent.

“IT'S CALLED AN ECHO FLOWER!” You look up at Blue, who is smiling wide. “THEY GROW SPECIFICALLY IN THE UNDERGROUND BUT WHEN WE SURFACED WE DEDICATED TO HAVING A LARGE PATCH GROW NOTHING BUT THESE!”

“Why is it called an echo flower?” Blue hops giddily and looks like he's about to pop. He then flicks the flower's petals and you stare in awe as it speaks.

“ _Why is it called an echo flower?_ ” That was your voice!

“W-What?” Blue flicks it.

“ _W-What?_ ” You gasp and smile.

“This is so cool!” You flick it.

“ _This is so cool!_ ” You squeal and stand up from the flower batch.

“Oh my God I want one! That's so cool!”

“ISN'T IT?” You turn around and see Crooks and Cepheus making their way over with Axe behind. When you meet his gaze, he stares a little before smiling. “AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN FULLY GROWN.” Crooks says. You stare.

“What?”

“oh yeah.” Axe said, approaching you and standing by your side. “these echo flowers can grow to be as tall as a child.” You stare in awe before looking at the blue flowers. They were just a small gathering bush right now.

“Wow... Now I really want one.” Axe chuckles and you look at him.

“so, i heard you're letting people go over to your home. mind if i come along?”

“I don't mind-”

“OF COURSE WE-!” You and Blue say at once. You turn to look at Blue, a little surprised, and he's staring at you, sweating a little. “Uh... I Mean...” He looks at Axe. “Y-YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE TO GARDEN AXE.”

“sure i do. if paps likes it, i like it.” You see Blue's face contort a little, trying to figure out what to say, before he exclaims,

“Y-YOU JUST WANNA KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES! YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN HER FLOWERS!”

“well... seeing where she lives would be a plus.” You clear your throat, getting their attention.

“Guys.” You say a little sternly. “Keep it up and none of you are going.” You look at Axe and he shrinks back a little, avoiding your gaze. You look at Blue and he flinches. They both apologize and you sigh. “Well, come on. Let's go tell the others we're ready to go then.”

***

Everyone from the house came over to see yours. You sighed heavily but it wasn't like you could stop them. You showed those who were actually interested your small little garden and you got praised by them, saying that you were doing an excellent job, whilst those who weren't all that interested roamed your house, be it to laze about, explore or to criticize your layout, aka Black and Edge. You were in your room, packing up a small blue duffle bag that had stars on it with necessities as well as a few sketchbooks and notebooks. As you were packing, you jumped when heard Axe's voice.

“your ceiling doesn't make any sense.” You turn and look at him as he's staring up at it. You giggle.

“It's not supposed to.” He looks at you before glancing around your room. He then sits himself on the edge of your bed before falling backwards. You stare at him, giggling a little as his eye light widens and he stares at the ceiling. “Comfy?”

“yeah... what is this bed made of?”

“It's a special bed. It has memory foam in it so that it adjusts to your body so you can get a maximum good night's sleep.”

“it's amazing... i need to get one.” You laugh a little and sit next to him and he glances over at you. “can i... ask you a question sweets?” You nod and he sits up and glances around your room before back at you. “how come your home is so... bare?”

“Because I travel a lot. Traveling means not really being able to have a lot of things. It'll just weigh me down. So I only get the essentials like clothes, toiletries and entertainment, aka books and coloring and drawing supplies.”

“you draw?” You shrug.

“Kind of.” You reach down into your bag and pull out a sketchbook. “I'm not that good but I find it relaxing." You open it up to a random page and Axe leans over your shoulder. You then smell that forest scent again but you push that thought aside.

“a... beach?”

“Kind of. It's actually one of the Great Lakes. I believe it was Lake Michigan.”

“great lakes? how many are there? why are they called that?” You giggle.

“There are five; Lake Erie, Lake Michigan, Lake Ontario, Lake Huron, and Lake Superior. As for why they're called the Great Lakes, it's because they're the largest sources of fresh water in both area and volume found on the Earth.”

“really?” You nod and look at the picture. You had sketched out the water's surface, boats floating on it as well as a few dinghies and buoies. “how... far have you traveled?”

“Hmm...” You ponder. “Well... the world is pretty big. I say I've only seen... not even five percent of it.”

“hmm...” A knock comes to your door and you look up to see Sans in the doorway.

“hey there. you almost done?” He asked. You nod, shutting and packing away your sketchbook.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” You stand up and offer your hand to Axe, who takes it and stands up. “Just give me a few more minutes. Gotta get things from the bathroom.” You rush past Sans and enter your bathroom, breaking out the travel kit and filling the small bottles with necessities and packing them away. You also pack away your toothbrush and paste because obviously. You step into the living room, eye lights staring at you. You're somehow getting a little used to it. “Alright, I'm packed for just a little while.”

“there's somethin' i don't get.” Red said. “i mean, not that i'm complainin' or anything but... why not just stay here in yer home? one or two of us would stick around with ya, take shifts.” You smile.

“I know it's... silly but... I would much rather be in the protective care of all of you instead of just... one or two of you.”

“ouch.” Stretch said. “don't think we can't take care of ourselves and you?” You roll your eyes.

“I didn't say that. I just think the more of you the better. Plus I mean... the spare room isn't even guest ready. If anyone stayed over night, they'd be stuck on the couch or chair.”

“we've slept in worse.” Mutt said. You shake your head.

“I would still rather be with you guys.”

“A WISE CHOICE.” Edge said. “THOUGH IF I WERE AROUND YOU WOULDN'T NEED ANYONE ELSE TO LOOK AFTER YOU. I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF HANDLING ANY THREATS THAT COME MY WAY. PLUS WITH YOUR POWERS TEMPORARILY GONE AND IF I AM NOT AROUND, YOU WOULD NEED ALL THE PROTECTION YOU COULD GET, ESPECIALLY SINCE HALF OF THEM ARE NOTHING BUT LAZYBONES!”

"EXCUSE ME?!" Black protested. "ARE YOU FORGETTING WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER TODAY? I DO BELIEVE I WAS THE ONE WHO KICKED YOUR ASS IN TRAINING!" Edge glares at Black.

"PFEH! THAT IS NONSENSE! YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!"

"OH SURE. I WAS JUST 'LUCKY' THAT YOU SLIPPED UP. IF ANYONE IS MORE QUALIFIED TO WATCH HER, IT IS I! BESIDES! SHE IS MY SOULMATE! IT WOULD BE SHAMEFUL OF ME TO NOT BE ABLE TO PROTECT MY MATE AND LEAVE IT TO SOME COPY OF MY LAZY BROTHER!"

"WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-!"

"Boys!" You yell, getting their attention. Your arms were crossed and you looked at them annoyed. "That's enough." They stared at you before glancing at each other and huffing and turning their backs to each other. You sigh. "Well, I'm good to go. Let's head back."

***

You spent some time at the garden, sketchbook and pencil in hand as you sketched certain flowers, especially the echo flowers. They really fascinated you. Blue had joined you, watching as you did your thing, complimenting your work.

"SERIOUSLY THESE ARE SO GOOD!" He then gasped. "DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SKETCH ME?!" He asked excitedly. You look at his face before looking him over, tilting your head.

"Hmm..." He's bouncing excitedly, waiting for your answer. "I don't know if I can-" He stops immediately and frowns, making you stop mid sentence.

"Oh." He said disappointed. You hated that sound. You give an awkward chuckle.

"I mean I don't think I can if you keep bouncing." He stares before smiling wide.

"OH! WELL, I CAN STAY STILL!"

"Okay, just let me finish up this sketch and then I can work on you."

"CAN I POSE?" You giggle.

"Only if you want to." He giggles and bounces. He was just too cute. A thought then ran through your mind. Blue was a Sans and you learned that the Sanses were the elder brothers but from what you've gathered from watching Blue and Stretch, it seemed like the opposite was true, that Stretch was the older one. You look at Blue and he's mumbling to himself, though with his loud personality you could hear him conflicting with himself about what kind of pose he should do, which makes you giggle, which gets his attention. He smiles.

"WHAT'S UP?" He asked.

"Well I just... I had a thought... Who's older between you and your brother?"

"OH! THAT'S EASY! I'M THE OLDEST! WHY? DID YOU THINK I WAS THE YOUNGER ONE?"

"W-Well..." You glance awkwardly away but Blue's laugh makes you look at him.

"MWEH HEH HEH! I GET THAT ALL THE TIME! DON'T FEEL BAD!" You smile a little. At least you weren't the only one. You finish up your sketch, catching the sudden scent of... lavender? You then jump when you go to turn to Blue, only to see he was looking over your shoulder. Your jump caused him to jump. "O-OH! I'M SORRY!" You laugh.

"It's fine. I just didn't hear you." He smiles and laughs, posing proudly.

"MWEH HEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! I AM ONE VERY STEALTHY SKELETON!" He looks down at you. "SO ARE YOU FINISHED?" You nod and he bounces. "GREAT! I KNOW JUST THE POSE I WANNA DO!" You giggle.

"Great. Do you wanna do it here or do you have a different location in mind?" He stops and looks at you, confusion on his face.

"Huh... I Didn't Even Think About That... ONE SECOND!" He then goes into thought, arms crossed and a hand to his chin, looking up at the sky. You tilt your head a little. That actually looked good. So you do your best to go to an empty page and quickly sketch an outline and the small features. As you finish shading in a socket Blue snaps, getting your attention. "I KNOW!" He then stops and tilts his head, looking at you curiously. You giggle and turn the book around, showing him your very rough sketch of him from the belly up. His sockets widen and his eyes turn to stars and he blushes.

"Whoa... That's Really Good." You hold it out to him and he takes it, examining it.

"I still need to fill your other socket but, ta-da!"

"You Did This So Fast... Or I Was In Thought For A Really Long Time." You shake your head.

"No, I was just fast." He hands it back and you quickly shade in the remaining socket. "There. Finished." He's by your side and looks at it.

"Wow... OOH!" He smiles and bounces. "CAN I SHOW THIS TO PAPY?! I'LL BRING IT RIGHT BACK I SWEAR!" You giggle and gently tear out the page, giving it to him.

"Here. It's yours." He stares at you in surprise before looking at the page and then at you with a smile and takes it.

"THANKS MUFFIN!" You stare. Before anything else could be said Blue ran off towards the house, shouting, "PAPS! PAAAAAPS! PAPYYYY! YOU GOTTA LOOK AT THIS! IT'S SO AWESOME!" You stand in silence for a moment. Blue just gave you a nickname. It was... rather sweet. And cute. And yet... it sounded intimate. You knew why though and the feeling from before came back. Soulmate... Something in you hummed. Maybe...  _ Maybe _ ... You'd have to think about it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue me I have a thing for gardens and drawing
> 
> My tumblr  
> https://mixing-up-details.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm deciding to also add my DA so yolo i guess  
> https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to visit Frisk and Toriel

You were a nervous wreck. It was Saturday. Today was the day you were going to meet with Frisk  _ and  _ the queen of monsters. You totally forgot and was only reminded when your phone buzzed after breakfast, a message from Frisk.

**Frisk:**

_Remember! We're spending time at my house! See you at the park at noon!_

Your panic didn't go unnoticed though. You were stopped by Sans as you paced in the study room.

"whoa, whoa. what's got you so rattled?" You grab his shoulders and he jumps.

"I totally forgot I'm meeting Frisk and the  _ QUEEN  _ today! How is today Saturday already?! I didn't bring any good clothes to change into plus without my powers I'm going to be late meeting up with Frisk and-!"

"hey, hey, take it easy." Sans grabs your hands in his and runs his thumbs over them, giving you a calming smile. "you won't be late meeting with the kid and tori. not if i have anything to say about it." You look at him in surprise and he chuckles. "i'll just 'port you to your house and you can get ready. and then i'll take ya to tori's."

"B-But I'm supposed to meet Frisk at the park at noon." He lets go of one of your hands and digs into his jacket's pocket and pulls out his phone.

"not anymore. i'll just text the kid that i'm bringing ya instead. besides, you can't exactly go alone. best if i stick with ya." He gives you a wink and types on his phone quickly before putting it away. "so, let's get to your house, yeah?" You nod and grab your brush from your bag before taking his hand tightly and finding yourself in your house a second later. You rush to your room and look through your drawers.

"ya know she may be the queen of monsters but she's not really going to care how nice you look." You hear Sans say from your doorway. "dress casual. i always do." He chuckles. You give a nervous chuckle.

"That's because you can pull it off. I at least want to give a good first impression."

"don't you mean second?" You scoff and shake your head, continuing to look through your shirts. "relax y/n. tori's gonna love ya if she hasn't already. after all, you spend a lot of time with frisk. i'm sure she's glad frisk has a friend like you." You look back at him and he's leaning against the frame, easy smile on his face.

"... Really?" He chuckles and nods.

"yeah really. and hey, if you didn't know already, tori loves puns. and seeing as how you can be quite punny, you two will no doubt get along instantly." You stare, wide eyed.

"Really?"

"oh yeah. puns, knock knock jokes, regular jokes." That puts you at ease just a little bit. "oh, she also likes to cook. makes the best pies in all the underground." You smile.

"Yeah she... She said she was going to bake a pie for today when I visit. Something about butterscotch and cinnamon." Sans chuckles.

"yep. sounds about right. it's her go-to pie. best pie too if you ask me." That puts you at ease more. You shuffle through your shirts once more, a little more calmly, before grabbing a nice blue blouse that had a tie that wrapped around the waist.

"This'll work."

"definitely." You jump as Sans is now next to you, looking at the shirt. You slap his arm.

"Jesus you scared me!" He laughs and you giggle before nudging him. "Get out of my room so I can change." He does so, closing the door behind him but before he did you heard him say to himself,

"i wonder if asgore's gonna be home...?" That made you STARE. You rushed to the door, yanking it open and startling Sans.

"D-Did you just say Asgore...? As in...  _ King _ of monsters Asgore?"

"u-uh... y-yeah." You feel the panic rise again and Sans sweats and grabs your shoulders. "whoa, whoa easy." He gives a nervous chuckle. "asgore's just as nice as tori is, i swear. there's nothing to be worried about, honest." You look at him, skeptical, and his smile is still awkward yet trying to look calming to calm you down. When your shoulders relax he gives out a sigh and pats your shoulders. "get changed okay? it's not as bad as you're making it seem, trust me." You nod, letting out a sigh, before closing your door.

"Okay... Okay... Slight bump but... it'll be fine." You say to yourself. "It'll be fine..."

***

You stare at the cute and cozy cabin-looking home in front of you. It was located in a cul-de-sac in a part of the monster town you hadn't seen yet. The front yard had a large fenced off flowerbed full of flowers that you admired very much. When you got to the door you hesitated.

"hey." You look at Sans and he's smiling. When isn't he? "it's fine." He said. You nod and he knocks a few times on the door. A few moments later the door swings open and you are instantly greeted by a hug, which took you by surprise. It's Frisk. You suddenly feel relieved and hug Frisk back with a giggle.

"Hey Frisk!" They step back and gives Sans a hug, who ruffles their hair.

"hey there kiddo." Frisk beckoned you and Sans inside, in which you follow and are guided to into a family room on the right. Frisk said to make yourself at home before heading off. You looked around. It was big and cozy. There was a fireplace and on its mantle were pictures and some trophies. You wandered over and looked, staring in awe. There were a lot of pictures with Frisk, Toriel and another goat monster which you guessed was Asgore. You've never actually seen him but you have heard of him. There was even a group picture that involved the mentioned three plus Sans and Papyrus as well as a few others you didn't recognize.

"that was taken a few days after we surfaced." You turn around to see Sans sitting on the couch that was positioned to face the fireplace. You stare in awe before looking back at it. You then noticed something.

"It's been... Three years right?"

"yep." You look at him and back at the picture multiple times. He gives a confused look. "what's up?"

"Well it's just... You look a lot shorter in this." He stutters and you giggle.

"h-hey, i'll have you know i've grown a total of three feet since we surfaced."

"So a foot a year? Not a very big  _ feet  _ for you. " You tease and he blushes but smiles, catching your pun. Before he could saying anything, y ou are startled by Toriel's voice.

"Y/n! Sans! Welcome!" You look at Toriel and she has a big warm smile. "I'm so glad you two could make it over today. When Frisk said that you were coming here instead of meeting up with them first I got worried since you've never been here before but now I can see that I had nothing to worry about since Sans is with you."

"Y-Yep." You give an awkward smile and Toriel bleats.

"No need to be nervous my child. We are all friends here. Please, sit. I still need to keep an eye on the pie and finish up lunch." She then walks off and you deflate next to Sans, who laughs.

"geeze y/n, i didn't think you'd get this wound up."

"I wasn't this nervous when I met her." You groan. "But then again we were out in the open and not in her  _ house _ ." He nudged you and you look at him.

"relax. breathe."

"Easy for you to say." You run a hand over your face and let out a heavy sigh. "You're right. You're right. I just... Gotta breathe."

"Well, well, well!" You flinch at the rather fake jolly voice and look to see Frisk approaching with Flowey and his pot in their hands. "If it isn't the smiley trash bag and the murderous mage!" Frisk bopped him before setting him down on the coffee table in front of the couch, taking a seat next to you.

"weed." Sans says casually. "i'd say nice to see you but that would be a lie." Frisk gave the two a glare and told them to behave. Sans shrugged and Flowey rolled his eyes. What was up with that?

"Whatever." He said before looking at you. "So... Now you know where we live. Isn't that just swell? Just to warn you, I may be bound to this pot but I can still fight and I will not go down without one." You shuffle awkwardly and Frisk scolds him. "Tch. You can say she's good all you want Frisk but the stats don't lie." You look down. It made sense that Flowey was weary of you. You hoped you could change that. You then feel Sans grab your hand and you look at him, smile on his face.

"don't let him get to ya kid. he doesn't know you like i do." You smile a little only to stare as Flowey makes a gagging noise.

"Oh. My. God." Flowey said, face contorting in disgust. "Get a room." You flush a little and notice Flowey staring in shock. "No..." He looks between you and Sans. "Noooooo~...!" He then proceeds to laugh. "Oh this is just TOO good! You two! To think! I didn't think you would ever find a date trash bag but to be desperate enough to go for the  _ mage _ ? HAHAHAHAHA!" You can't help but give an annoyed glare. Okay. Maybe Flowey wasn't someone you would want to befriend afterall. Frisk grabs the spray bottle on the table and squirts Flowey, causing him to cease his laughter and scowl at Frisk.

"H-Hey! Knock it off!" He said, trying to wiggle away. Frisk stopped and gave a hearty glare before looking at you and Sans curiously. They asked if you two were dating, to which you both flinch and look at each other awkwardly before looking at Frisk, Sans letting go of your hand and shoving his own into his pocket.

"I-I mean..."

"a-actually kid..." You two say at the same time. You see that both of your stuttering brings a smile to Frisk's face, to which you stutter,

"W-We're not! I-It's just...!" How were you going to explain your situation?

"Just what?" You could hear the smugness in Flowey's voice. "Are you two just 'friends with benefits' then- ack!" He got sprayed again and Frisk apologized for his behavior.

"it's not your place to defend him kiddo." Sans said. "but uh... our situation is a little complicated at the moment." Before more was said, Toriel appeared and said happily,

"Sorry for the long wait! The pie and lunch is now done! If you would kindly follow me please?" You get up quickly and follow Toriel, not wanting to be around that many bodies right now. She leads you down a little hallway before entering a large dining room on the left, a kitchen connected to it. You then smell the sweet scent of butterscotch and cinnamon and you stare at the giant pie that's sitting on the counter, six plates set aside waiting to be decorated with a slice.

.......

_ Six? _ You count. There were five of you present. Your eyes widen when you realize who the sixth would be. As if to answer, the sliding door on the other side of the kitchen opens and you stare at the even bigger goat monster as he walks in. Asgore. The king of monsters. He was wearing coveralls and had gardening gloves on and his face was smeared with dirt. When you lock eyes with him you instantly freeze, even though he was giving you the warmest of smiles.

"Golly!" He said in his low voice. "I was hoping to wash up a little before meeting you. Don't I feel embarrassed." You just stare. You're too frozen. You don't even notice Sans nudging you and whispering to you. You did though, notice when Frisk grabbed your hand, making you break your sight and look at them. They had the biggest smile and tugged you over to the table, where they sat you down and took the spot next to you, Sans on your other side. Frisk placed Flowey on their other side on top of the table and looked at you.

They told you not to worry. That Asgore was just as kind as Toriel. You take a breath, nodding.

"Oh, honestly Asgore, go wash up!" You heard Toriel say. "You're making a bad first impression showing up so dirty." You look over at the two, finally taking notice of what Asgore was wearing. You then put two and two together and you stood up and stared in awe, receiving confused looks.

"Was that... Your garden in the front?" You ask. Asgore gives a big smile and nods.

"Indeed it is. I've been working on it since the weather turned warm. Did you like it?" You smile.

"Oh, I loved it! I do a bit of gardening myself actually and those flowers were just beautiful."

"Oh! You garden? How wonderful! An excellent hobby to have if I do say so myself." He chuckles and your put at ease, nodding. "I'll tell you what then. After we have lunch, I'll show you the rest of it out back." You gasp.

"Really?" You ask in awe. He laughs and nods.

"Of course! Ah, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go wash up." He walks out of the dining room and you feel giddy as you sit down.

"see?" Sans said, getting your attention. "what'd i say? asgore ain't so bad." You smile only to stop and stare, a thought entering your mind.

"Wait..." He tilts his head and you stare at him before gasping and hitting his arm. "You knew!" He grinned a stupid shit-eating grin and it annoyed you. He laughed a little. "Why didn't you tell me?! You saw how freaked out I was earlier!"

"because i wanted you to see for yourself. learn for yourself. you never know who you're going to meet and you won't always have someone to help you out." You stare, still annoyed but understanding where he's coming from. You sigh and run a hand over your face.

"Ass." You mumble, which makes him chuckle.

***

Lunch wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Toriel asked you questions like where you were from and what you were doing in the city, to which you somewhat lie. You say it was because of your job but you didn't go any further into it, which she thankfully doesn't either. She then asked questions relating to your friendship with Frisk and how you came to know Sans. That part made both of you flinch but both of your responses were the same; You met through Frisk, which wasn't a lie. Which made Toriel give Frisk a skeptical look and for Frisk to stutter and say they didn't do anything this time. This time? What did that mean? 

You praised Toriel's cooking, making her blush, and you were blown away by her pie. It was the best pie you had ever eaten and what made it better was that it was monster food, which meant it made your mouth tingle as it melted in your mouth. It was like the monster candy. Was all monster food like that? You found yourself easily becoming comfortable as puns and laughs were thrown all around the table, as well as groaning from Flowey. After lunch you were taken out back with Asgore and stared at an even bigger garden and even a bare spot with some potted plants set aside. Asgore said he was in the middle of planting new flowers before you had arrived. You then stared as you saw a large group of echo flowers and boy where they tall! You instantly went over to them and they reached up to your waist. This was child size?!

"Ah, I see you're quite taken with the echo flowers." Asgore said. You nod with a smile.

"Oh yes. They're so beautiful."

"Have you seen them before?"

"Yeah. B-" You stop and instantly correct yourself. "Sans uh... has a small patch growing at his house but they're not nearly as tall as these." You had no idea if Asgore knew of the others and judging from the fact that Red had to dodge Toriel last week, you figured not. Asgore chuckled.

"Ah I see. They must be Papyrus'. I had heard that he had taken up gardening as well." Right. Papyrus. Why didn't you think of Papyrus? It was his garden too.

"Oh, yeah. It's really cute."

"And what about you my child? You said you garden as well?" You noticed that Asgore and Toriel seemed to refer you as 'my child' and it confused you but then Toriel laughed and apologized, saying it was just a habit. You nod at Asgore's question.

"Oh, yeah, but it's just a small one. Like I said, I travel a lot."

"I see. It is a shame to have leave a garden unattended."

"Yeah I... I've had a lot of tiny gardens during my travels but I like to think that I'm not just leaving them for someone to with as they please, I'm just...leaving a little beauty in my place. Yes it's sad that... I don't know if my plants are still being taken care of but... I hope they brought some person joy." He chuckles.

"I get what you mean." You smile up at him.

"So what got you into gardening?" He bleats.

"Well, I've actually been doing this for a very, very long time. Long before monsters were sealed under the mountain."

"O-Oh?"

_ Well this just turned awkward.  _ You say, mentally kicking yourself. He chuckles.

"Oh yes. But believe me, back then I didn't quite have the green thumb I do now. It took me a few years just to keep a handful of flowers alive and now," He gestures to his garden. "I am able to keep all of this and more alive." You look at the garden again. It really was beautiful.

"Well, it's very amazing. Perhaps you could give me some tips some time?" He smiles.

"I would love to! Anything for a fellow gardener." You smile and look towards the sliding door as it opens. Sans is walking out with Frisk, Flowey and Toriel, who are all laughing. Well, except for Flowey. He's groaning and rolling his eyes. You then notice something and look back at the garden, scanning the flowers before going over to a patch of golden flowers. The tag that was planted with them read 'Buttercups.' You look back at Flowey, who was growling at Sans.

"Do you like those?" Asgore asked, getting your attention. You flinch and stand up straight.

"O-Oh, um...! They're really pretty." You give an awkward smile and he chuckles.

"It's alright. You can say it." You stare, uncertain.

"W-Well... I-It's nothing. It was rude of me to stare." Asgore chuckles again and you flinch at the sudden screech in the air.

"Daaaaaaaaaad! Make them stooooop! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna tear off my petals!" You look over at the four to see Flowey hanging his head and half his stem out of the pot and he looks miserable. He then looks at you and you practically hear the begging in his voice. "You! Please! Just kill me now! Get me away from this hell!" You flinch and give an uncomfortable look at Asgore, who is shaking his head.

"Pardon him. He can be very overdramatic. But he is a good monster." You give an awkward laugh and glance away. You then realize something. Flowey called Asgore 'Dad.' So was he adopted like Frisk was? It made sense. Sans brought you out of your thoughts.

"so y/n, you ready to go?" You look at him before looking at Frisk, who looked like they weren't ready for you to leave yet.

"Oh uh... M-Maybe like... Fifteen more minutes?" He shrugs and Frisk smiles before ushering you to follow them, shoving Flowey into Toriel's paws. You excuse yourself and follow Frisk, Sans following behind, only for Frisk to stop him, saying he couldn't follow, which made him and you flinch.

"u-uh... l-look kid i can't leave y/n alone." Frisk asked why and that you wouldn't be alone, that you would be with them.

"W-Well..." You start.

"it's complicated." Sans says. "you just gotta trust me kid." Frisk looks at you and you nod, to which they then look worried. They nod and proceed to guide you through the house and up some stairs and into a room. You stare. It was really big but the amount of things inside made it seem normal sized. The walls were purple and there was a large bulletin board that was covered with photos and drawings and letters hanging on the wall. Sans leans against a wall and Frisk is rummaging through a drawer. You take a look at the bulletin board and notice the photographs more.

There are so many different kinds of monsters with Frisk in many different pictures and you can't help but stare in awe. So many different monsters you haven't seen yet. Not only that, but there were places you remember seeing back at Monster District; The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, The Core. You feel a hand on your arm and you look to see Frisk with a notebook in their other hand. You smile.

"Oh! So you finished your project?" Frisk nodded and led you to their bed, sitting you down and sitting next to you, opening the notebook and showing you a picture they drew. From the moment Frisk found out you drew they got interested in it as well. The picture they showed you was a watercolor. It was of the cul-de-sac they were living in. "This looks great!" You praise. You hear a whistle and see Sans on Frisk's other side.

"wow kid. you're a real good artist. didn't think you had this kind of talent. got any others?" Frisk nods and hands the notebook to Sans and then looks at you, asking how work was. You and Sans flinch and Frisk gives a worried look, asking what was wrong.

"W-Well... I guess you haven't heard. Um... The cafe is currently closed for a bit. There was... An incident." Frisk stares in shock, asking what happened. "According to the police, it was the fault of some... Anti-monster group." Frisk stared in disbelief before asking if anyone got hurt. You shake your head. “No, thankfully. It happened at night so only the building got it rough.” Frisk asked how long the cafe would be closed. You shrugged. “I don't know. My boss said maybe a week.” Frisk frowned. “But my boss said we all get paid leave while the investigation goes on and the clean up gets done, so I'll be fine for a bit.” You give them a reassuring smile, which you can see only makes them give an even more worried look. “I swear, everything's fine.” You had to change the subject.

“So, Flowey.” Frisk flinches, apologizing for Flowey's behavior once again. You shake your head. “Don't worry about it. Asgore said he can get overdramatic.” You hear Sans scoff and mumble something but you didn't quite catch it. “So he called Asgore 'dad.' Does that mean he's your brother?” Frisk gave a so-so nod, saying 'pretty much so' and that 'it's complicated.' Which then made them smile and nudge you with their elbow saying, 'speaking of complicated, what's the deal with you and Sans?' which made him choke and you stare, flustered.

“k-kid you can't just ask that.” Sans said. Frisk giggled and looked at Sans, asking 'Why not? and saying, 'You deserve to be happy and y/n is one heck of a special person.' which made both of you stare at each other, giving an awkward laugh and glance away, flustered. What then surprised you was that Frisk had on a shit-eating grin as they looked between the two of you. You suddenly feel like you don't know Frisk at all anymore. 

Frisk then started listing qualities of Sans. 'He may look and act like a lazybones but he's the best, hardworking guy to ever know, second to Papyrus. And he makes puns that'll either have you in tears or rolling your eyes, depends on who you are and what you like. Also-' Sans practically slams a hand over Frisk's mouth, which startles you.

“alright kid that's enough outta you. got quite the mouth today don't ya?” He says. When you look at him he's blushing profusely as well as sweating and his eye lights are gone as he's staring at Frisk, who is giggling a little. His eye lights quickly return and he's looking at you nervously, giving a nervous laugh. “ahaha... f-frisk has a tendency to uh... act like a matchmaker. that's what the whole uh... situation at lunch was about.”

“A-Ah... W-Well I mean... is it really matchmaking if we're supposedly suppose to be together?” You see that gets Frisk's attention, grabbing and lowering Sans' hand from their mouth, asking what you meant, to which Sans sighs and gives you a look before looking at Frisk, rubbing the back of his skull.

“it's... complicated to explain but the short version is... w-well...” He gestures between himself and you. “we're uh... soulmates.” Frisk stares in shock before a wide smile threatened to split their face, gasping, exclaiming that it was amazing, only to stare at yours and Sans' awkward faces. They asked what was wrong.

“D-Don't get me wrong Frisk,” You say, rubbing your neck. “I love learning and understanding monster culture and beliefs and I think the concept of soulmates is fascinating and don't get me wrong it's... shocking to learn that someone like me has a soulmate and it's awesome that I actually got to meet him,” You give a small smile to Sans, who gives a small smile back, only to frown and look at Frisk. “But I mean... we've only known each other for a short time. I know how important it is to a monster when they find a soulmate but... soulmate or not, there should be friendship before relationship. Don't you think?” Frisk nodded, as well as Sans.

_ Besides... after learning everything recently... I feel like I don't deserve a soulmate...  _ Frisk then said something that made you and Sans flinch. They mentioned the alternates.

“I'm uh... still trying to figure that out.” You see that gets a surprised reaction from Sans.

“w-wait, what?” You glance away awkwardly and Frisk looks between the two of you before saying that maybe the both of you should leave to talk. You give Frisk an apologetic look.

“I'm sorry Frisk. I didn't mean to make things awkward.” They waved a dismissive hand and smiled. They said it was fine and that they were just happy that you got to meet and have pleasant conversations with both Toriel and Asgore. You smile. “They're very nice people. I'm glad I got to meet them too. I'll see you in two weeks?” They nod and smile. You look at Sans, who was in thought only to look at you when you looked at him. “Well... you ready to leave?”

“oh uh...! y-yeah.” He gives Frisk a smile and ruffles their hair. “see ya later kid.” He stood up and went over to the door. “let's go say goodbye to tori and asgore too.” You nod, following him out of Frisk's room. You then got nervous. You wondered what would happen once you got back to the villa. Well, only time would tell.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk with Plum

Awkward. So awkward. Sans said nothing when you returned to the villa. You were even waiting for him to 'call a family meeting' but that never happened. Instead he just seemed to... avoid you for the rest of the day. And you could understand. You did drop a bomb on him. But at the same time you were still unsure of your thoughts. After all, you haven't exactly had time to be in a relationship due to your constant traveling. And now suddenly you not only have one soulmate but eight, possibly more? What was that kind of relationship called? Polyamory? Could you even handle that? Plus you had no idea how monster relationships worked. All the worrying caused you to crash hard when it came time to sleep. You hoped a clear head would help you come up a more rational decision. 

***

Tired. So tired. Yet comfortable. You were warm. Something vibrated all along your back. It felt good. A scent caught your nose. A forest. No. More specifically, pine. It smelled nice. You tried to move only to find you couldn't. You would groan a sleepy protest. Suddenly it became harder to breathe. And then suddenly the vibrating wasn't as comfortable. Something heavy was laying on you. You then suddenly heard hushed voices.

"get the fuck off! can't ya see she can't breathe?!"

"axe let up!"

"Release Her At Once!" That last voice wasn't exactly hushed but something told you they were trying to be quiet. You groaned and the voices halted.

"Guys..." You groaned. "What's with the yelling...?" Your eyes fluttered, opening slowly, squinting in the dark.

......

No. It wasn't completely dark. Something red dimly illuminated the room and it was coming from behind you. You could just make out the outline of five of the guys. You knew one of them was Red because of the red eye lights and the gold tooth that shined a little in the red light. You also saw Blue with his blue eye lights. The other three were hard to make out but it was clear they were all Sanses. You were still in a sleepy haze but you knew they were all staring at you in some kind of panic.

You went to sit up but realized you couldn't. You groaned and tried to roll over only to feel something around your waist tighten and something nuzzling into your neck.

_ What? _

"What the hell...?" You strained your neck back to see that the thing around your waist was actually two arms. You then noticed your legs were entangled with someone else's... They were bone legs. You then squint as a red light appears in your peripherals, groaning before blinking a few times to adjust. You recognized the light. It wasn't just a light. It was an eye light. "Axe...? What are you...?" 

"m sorry sweets." He mumbled against your neck, which made a shiver go up your spine. "go back to sleep."

"like hell she is!" Came Red's voice, no longer hushed. "fuckin' let her go axe!" You look back at the group. Your sleepy haze was lifting. You were starting to become aware. Axe was holding you whilst still in bed. Your eyes shot open and you gasped and jumped.

"A-Axe!" You say, struggling in his grip.

"LET HER GO!" Came Black's voice. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE DOES NOT WANT YOU?!" A rumble traveled down your back as Axe  _ growled _ , making you stop squirming only to process what it was you just heard. Sure you heard Axe growl before but not like this. It was very... Territorial... And threatening. You suddenly realized Axe had his face buried in your neck. You stiffened. With the way his growl sounded and his face so close to your neck, you realized that struggling might kill you.

"A-Axe...?" You stutter. The growling stopped and he nuzzled further, making you flush. It was definitely awkward.

"hmm...?"

"H-Hey uh... Do you think you can... Let go?" He grumbled, not releasing you. If anything he held you tighter. Suddenly, nature was calling. "A-Axe seriously. I need to get up. I need to go to the bathroom." There was a pause of silence before you felt him slowly removed himself from you. You slowly got up as to not cause anything and when you stood up from the bed you were instantly grabbed by Red and taken away from the bed, which made Axe growl again.

"Axe! Back Off!" Blue said.

"you okay kitten?" Red asked. You nod.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. What's going on?"

"i dunno." Came Sans' voice. "all paps told me was that axe was in bed with you." You realized the room was still dark except for Axe's eye light. You reach over to the switch, flicking it on, only to gasp and stare at Axe. He looked so threatening, ready to pounce, like a feral animal. But his snarl and glare were aimed at the others in the room. When his gaze landed on you, you flinched but you saw it somewhat soften.

"get her out of here." You heard Comet say. You took a quick glance at the boys. They were all in some kind of pajamas that fit their personalities perfectly. You would've found it cute, but right now you were confused and panicked. When Red was leading out of the room you heard Axe growl and... whine... Whilst hearing the rest telling him to calm down.

_ Okay. Definitely gonna ask questions later.  _ You thought to yourself. But first, you really needed to use the bathroom. As you washed your hands you looked in the mirror. Your sleepy haze was gone and your hair was a mess. You sighed. What a way to wake up. A thought then hit you.

"... What time is it?" When you walked out you saw that Red was guarding the door. "Red?" You say as you open the door. He turns around and gives you a smile and you notice the dark half circles under his sockets and he was sweating.

"yeah kitten?"

"Oof, you look like crap." You say, walking past him heading for the kitchen. You were now thirsty. He lets out a huff.

"gee thanks." You giggle.

"You're welcome. But that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to ask what time it was." He let out a heavy, agitated sigh and you look back at him. He was running a hand over his face.

"five in the  _ fuckin' _ mornin'." He grumbled. "and that good fer nuthin' sonuva bitch woke all of us up at  _ four  _ in the fuckin' mornin'." You stare. It was five in the morning? No wonder it was dark. "the hell was that shit about anyway?" He asked agitated.

"I honestly don't know-" Wait. "Did you say you woke up at four?" He grumbled and nodded. "And... It's five now..."

"yeah...?"

"Were you guys... literally yelling at Axe for an hour straight while I just slept through all that?"

"ta be honest we would've woken ya up but... classic thought it best to not so that axe didn't shred ya or somethin." You stare.

"Uh... Good call?" He nodded. You entered the kitchen to see Papyrus and his alternates, who all looked at you the moment you walked in.

"Y/N!" Papyrus said. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You nod.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little... In shock I guess." You look at them all only to notice that one of them was missing. "Where's Crooks?"

"DEALING WITH HIS BROTHER." Edge said in annoyance. "HONESTLY, THIS IS THE KIND OF SITUATION I WANTED TO AVOID! NONE OF THOSE LAZYBONES WERE ABLE TO GET THAT BRUTE OFF OF YOU WHEN YOU WERE AT YOUR WEAKEST!" As Edge talked you got a glass and got some water, noticing Red glancing away in frustration. "THIS IS WHY I SUGGESTED SHIFTS!"

"Edge you can't honestly expect me to let you guys watch me sleep. Not only is it creepy but that would mean someone would have to stay up all night and I'm not going to let any of you do that. Everyone needs sleep. I mean, look at Red!" You see him flinch and look at you in surprise before glancing nervously at Edge. "He looks like shit and it's because he woke up early!"

"i-it's nuthin kitten, really. i'm fine-"

"HE'LL GET OVER IT! AS WILL EVERYONE ELSE! IT IS FOR YOUR PROTECTION AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET MY BROTHER'S SOULMATE GET KIDNAPPED!" You groaned and rolled your eyes, taking a sip. Your stomach growled and you groaned more. Now you were hungry.

"OH! ARE YOU HUNGRY?" Papyrus asked. "IT'S STILL A LITTLE EARLY BUT I WOULD BE HAPPY TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!"

"A-Ah, thanks Papyrus but I think I'll be fine with a bowl of cereal or something. As much as I like how you guys have been cooking for me, I'm a big girl. I can get my own food. I feel like a bother-"

"NONSENSE! IT IS NOT A BOTHER! WE ALL LIKE TO COOK! TAKE A SEAT! I WILL WHIP SOMETHING UP FOR YOU!" You feel a hand on your shoulder and look to see Stretch. He looks exhausted as well. 

"trust me, once one of us gets an idea in our heads, it's hard to get us to change our minds." You sigh and sit at the island with a nod. You could feel today was going to be a long one.

***

"hey there sugar~" You look up from your book and see Plum entering the study. After the commotion of earlier calmed down, Sans had told you that Plum and Pink had wanted to speak with you after their work shifts. Plum leaned against the arm of the couch you were sitting on and winks at you. "how've you been? the boys treating you alright? i heard about what happened earlier today." You give a nervous chuckle.

"Y-Yeah, it was... Really weird. But I'm doing alright. What about you? Sans said you and Pink needed to talk to me?" He gives a look of surprise before chuckling.

"ah. he didn't tell you. well, that's alright."

"Tell me what?" He shook his head.

"nothing, nothing. either way we'd end up having the same conversation. so, go slip on your shoes and you and i are heading out for a bit." You stare, skeptical.

"What do you mean?" He chuckles and leans forward, making you lean back.

"i think it's time you learned a thing or two about monster souls sugar." You stare in surprise.

"Really?" You ask, a little excited. Plum laughs.

"so eager! i guess you thought it through then." You face changes to confusion, which makes him look at you confused. "or... maybe not..." He sighs, a little dramatically. "why does he have to be such an idiot?" He then winks at you. "go get your shoes on. i'm taking you to my place."

"Oh?" He stands up and claps his hands.

"c'mon. we have no time to waste." You flinch and put your book away before heading towards the front door and slipping on your shoes. You hear mumbles of a conversation and look to see Sans talking to Plum, Sans looking worried. What were they talking about? They then look at you, Sans giving a nervous smile and Plum walking over. "i'll have her back by dinner, don't you worry classic." Plum says loudly enough to where you suddenly saw heads poking around corners. He holds out his hand to you. "alright then sugar, let's get this show on the road."

You take his, waving to everyone else, before you are suddenly somewhere else. A living room. And a rather stylish one at that. "take a seat sugar~" Plum gestures to the couch and you sit. It's very comfortable. "would you like anything to drink? i've got some great tasting wines-"

"Oh uh, no thank you. I'm allergic to alcohol." He stares in surprise.

"oh! oh... goodness..." He then frowns and... pouts a little? "well that's no fun." He whines before smiling. "but i guess this conversation would be better to have if we were sober. i'll get you some juice then. be right back." He walks off and turns a corner and you look around the room but before you could actually admire it you jump at the sudden touch on your shoulders.

"Oh! I'm Sorry Sugar!" You turn and see Pink, who is giving an apologetic smile. "I Didn't Mean To Scare You." You give a nervous laugh.

"H-Heh. Hi Pink."

"May I Sit With You?" You giggle.

"Well I mean, it's your couch."

"I Know But I Just Want To Make Sure That You're Comfortable. This Must Be Nerve Wrecking For You."

"Actually, I don't know why I'm here. I guess Plum and I got fed the wrong information by Sans."

"You Don't...?” You see the surprise on his face before looking away awkwardly. “Oh Dear...”

“don't worry bro.” You look and see Plum returning with a glass. “either way, the conversation's going to be the same.” You take the glass, thanking him before taking a sip as he sits himself next to you, Pink on your other side. You're suddenly nervous. “so, let's set some things straight, hm~?” You look at him. “what exactly did classic tell you?”

“That you both needed to speak with me. Is that... not true?”

“oh it's true. it's just that i was told something else.”

“What?” He chuckled and you saw his eye lights turn to hearts as he leaned a little closer to you, to which you leaned back into Pink nervously.

“Brother! Stop Scaring Her!” Pink said. “This Is Serious!” Plum blinks nervously at Pink before backing away.

“i-i know, i know.” He gives you an apologetic smile. “i'm sorry sugar.” You slowly lean back to your normal position, looking at him skeptically. He gives a sigh and chuckle. “anyway, i was told by classic that... you were changing your mind about us. is that true? have you changed your mind?” You look at him, confused.

“What?” You see his smile dim a bit before he chuckles.

“alright. let me try saying it this way.” He reaches over and grabs your hand. “classic told me that you were reconsidering your thoughts on us. that you wouldn't mind it now if we, the alternates, started to call you _our_ soulmate.”

_ OH.  _ Right. The reason, maybe, Sans ignored you yesterday when you returned from Frisk's home. 

“I-I wouldn't say that exactly...” You say, looking away awkwardly. “All I said was that I was still trying to... figure it all out. And then Sans freaked and avoided me yesterday after we returned home.” Plum chuckled.

“that sounds like him. he was probably panicking.” You look at him and see his gaze is away from you, in thought.

“Why? Because I said that I wasn't sure what to think about everyone?” Plum looks at you and chuckles again.

“yep. to classic, that meant that you were having second thoughts. it meant, to him, that he just might have to share you, _his_ soulmate. and that thought makes him... scared, yet jealous, yet also territorial.”

“Oh...” You flatten your lips together and look away awkwardly.

“sugar,” You look at him. “can i ask you something?” You hesitate before giving a slow nod. “what... do you think of all of us? how do we make you feel?” You hesitate, looking at your drink.

“Um...” A thought came to you. Since you were with Plum and Pink, what better time than now to ask the questions the others would probably avoid and relay how you've really been feeling these past few days? “Can I... be honest with you?” He scoots closer and rubs a thumb over your hand, which was still in his.

“of course sugar. i would prefer it.” You let out a sigh.

“Well... ever since I...” You stop.

“i know what you mean. continue.” You nod.

“Well... with my senses gone I've been... noticing things.” Plum chuckled.

“i know.” You give him a confused look.

“What?”

“you don't remember? when you said axe smelled like a forest.” You flush.

“A-Ah. Y-Yeah. That was... weird. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.” He laughs a little.

“oh sugar that wasn't it at all! what you smelled on axe, that was his scent.”

.........

“ _What?_ ” Plum laughs more.

“well at least, what he smells like to you anyway! everyone interprets someone else's scent differently. what smells like a forest to you could smell like... i dunno, coffee to someone else. scents are weird like that. but anyway, the reason everyone was looking at you was because you pointed out axe's scent since, after all, you told us that whenever you are around us all you smell is citrus. speaking of, do you still smell it?” You shake your head. You then had a thought.

“Lavender...”

“hmm?” You look at him.

“I think... I think I know Blue's scent.” Plum chuckles and you give a questioning look.

“what else have you been noticing?”

“Well... not more noticing as it it... feeling? And... having thoughts.”

“yeah? what about?” You sigh heavily.

“Okay... Okay I'm just gonna say this...” You sit up straight and look at Plum, who's just smiling, like he knew what you were going to say but you were saying it anyway. “I think I'm... considering... this whole 'soulmate' thing. Let me finish.” You could tell Plum was going to say something, so you stopped him. “I... don't know much about... monster relationships but... These past few days I've... _really_ been mulling this over. And then Axe's behavior this morning just really rattled me and I have no idea what that was even all about anyway!”

“yeah, that was a little weird.” Plum said, confusion in his tone. “he wouldn't even say why he was acting like that. however... i have a theory.”

“What?”

“well, it could have something to do with your scent. i was told he was all up on you and everything this morning. something in your scent must've caught his attention.”

“Like... what?”

“well it's an odd thing to suggest since the others and myself aren't affected but... there's a chance you're... oh, what's the human term?” He snaps as he's trying to recall and you feel like you know what he's talking about, which makes you flinch and flush.

“W-Wait, wait, wait!” He looks at you. “I'm not even...! It's not...! A-Are you saying that like... I'm in... the equivalent of being in heat?” He chuckles.

“well, i wouldn't know. like i said, i don't smell anything coming from you but yes that is what i'm thinking.” His smile dims. “although... axe's senses are much more heightened due to his timeline's situation...” He hesitates before giving an apologetic smile. “sugar, can i ask something of you?”

“W-What?” You ask, nervous.

“i know, it's awkward. but i want to know if axe's senses were right or if the problem was actually him.” He glances away for a second before looking at you. “will you let me catch your scent?” You give a nervous chuckle

“H-Heh. That's one way to ask if you can sniff me.” He chuckles.

“i just didn't want to weird you out.” Another nervous chuckle.

“Too late, heh. But um... I... I guess. I-If it'll help.” He gives a smile.

“sorry if this is awkward for you sugar.” He slowly gets close and you do your best to stay still only to flush and stiffen as he nuzzles his head into your neck. At the same time, you notice the scent of some kind of flower but your mind was racing too much to register what kind.

_ Yep. Totally normal. Not weird. Nope. Nope. Good God these guys are just like animals what the f- _

“well that's not good.” You stop your thoughts. You didn't like the sound of that.

“W-What?” He pulls away and you see his face is lightly dusted with a shade of purple, which was way lighter than Mutt and Black's. He lets out a shaky breath and smiles, but it didn't seem like a good one. No. It looked worried.

“it seems... the problem wasn't axe. it's you sugar.” You stare in surprise. “it seems axe sensed your heat a little early.”

“S-So... what does that mean?”

“Ovulating!” You and Plum both turn to Pink as he said that suddenly. He gave a smile and shook his phone. “I Looked It Up! It Was Bothering Me So Much Not Being Able To Remember.” He smiles at you. “You Must Be Close To Ovulating.” Ovulation. The stage before a period. Which meant... you were fertile. So what did that mean for you? “Oh But... That Puts You In Quite A Predicament Now Huh?”

“U-Um...” You didn't know what to say first. Plum then gets your attention by lightly grabbing your chin and turning your face towards him.

“i want you to listen to me sugar. now, fortunately for you right now, you'll be moderately safe during your heat since your cycle doesn't line up with the boys'. however, that won't mean that they won't get a little hot and bothered and possible a little touchy-feely.”

“W-Wait what are you saying?” He lets go of your chin and you notice his light blush gone.

“i'm saying be careful around the boys. and not just the sanses. but the papyruses too. you may not be their soulmate, but that doesn't mean your heat won't affect them.”

“S-So... what should I do?” He chuckles and pats your shoulder.

“i heard you can be quite the little fighter physically. just promise you won't beat up anyone too badly if they start acting all... well... you know.”

“Like... animals?” He snickers.

“technically, we're all animals. we just... operate differently.”

_ He... has a point.  _ You think. “if you ever feel you are not safe, let me know, okay? i'll bring you here, where it's safe from everyone until your cycle passes since pink and i aren't really affected all that much by heats.” You nod. That was reassuring to hear. “so,” You look at him and he's smiling. “you're really considering this? considering us?” 

“I-I... I don't know... I mean... I barely know any of you guys and like I said I don't know much about souls or monster relationships-”

“they're practically the same with human relationships, only... we're a lot more open with each other. things tend to move a little bit quicker when it comes to us monsters, especially if we find our soulmate. after all, you're destined to be together.” You look down. You totally forgot you had a drink in your hands. Now was a good time to chug a little. “as for the souls, well, i'd be happy to explain it to you.” You look at him, small nervous smile on your face.

“I uh... was hoping you would. I have... questions.”

“and i have answers. but we're getting sidetracked.”

“Yeah that... seems to happen a lot lately.” He chuckles.

“well, since you're actually considering it i have to ask; you do know what this would mean right?” You look at him, confused. “it means you would have more than one partner, at least until everyone is able to return home. are you okay with that? apparently you humans are sensitive to the whole 'multiple partners' thing.”

“I uh... I don't know I mean... I've never...” You stop and flush.

“you've never what?”

“I've... never... been in a relationship before. I was always busy traveling and finding anomalies that the thought of a relationship never even crossed my mind.” You look at Plum and he's looking down, in serious thought. “W-What?” He looks up at you.

“so... no kind of relationship? not even one night stands?” You shake your head and his eye lights shrink and you see the shock on his face. “o-oh... w-well... you've at least kissed before right?” You flush and shake your head.

_ Man, don't I feel embarrassed now...  _ “s-sugar...” You look at him. “y... you're a...?” You flush and nod and you swore that if it wasn't for the fact that you could just barely see them, you would have thought Plum's eye lights vanished from his sockets. He was sweating and staring at you. “oh... this... i...” He breaks his gaze with you and runs a hand over his skull. You were getting nervous now.

“W-What? What's wrong?” He glances at you, which causes him to sweat more, before taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He then gave you a very serious look and grabbed your shoulders.

“i want you to listen to me very close sugar.” His tone was serious. “do _**not**_ tell anyone except classic that fact. do you hear me?” You nod, suddenly scared. “we all may be your soulmate but classic is your _true_ soulmate. he should be your first time and the first to bond and mark you.”

“W-Wait what? Mark?” You see him stiffen and sweat a little.

“y-yes. mark. it's a monster thing. it ranges from scratches to bites on parts of the body. it's to show others that you have a mate, a partner. they're usually placed in visible spaces but there are times when it's not.” Your head was spinning. You didn't know how much more information you could take and Plum seemed to notice. He released your shoulders and sat back. “i'm sorry sugar. this must be a lot.”

“Y-Yeah.” He gives an awkward chuckle.

“i'm sorry you're considering your first relationship to be polyamorous. that's a little too much pressure to put on someone like you.”

“You... think?” He nods.

“you should think it over a little more and when you're absolutely certain... let me know. i'd be more than happy to help you out with whatever it is that would be on your mind. okay?” You give a small smile and nod and he smiles back. “alright then.” He sits back, looking a little more relaxed.

"So..." You say, getting his attention. "You've been in one before?" He chuckles.

"yes and no. my timeline is... well, it's complicated."

"Oh... Right." He smiles.

"besides, i'm the only one who is willing to talk to you about the 'uncomfortable' subjects and not dodge questions." You give a nervous chuckle.

"That makes sense." He laughs a little before sitting back again.

"so, you're technically stuck with us for the next two hours. wanna watch a movie?” You chuckle a little.

“Please.” He grabs the remote that was on the table in front and turns on the TV. A thought then enters your mind. "So..." He looks at you and you look at him and Pink. "Do you guys... Actually work at a... well..." They both laugh.

"oh sugar! who told you about where we worked?"

"S-Sans..." You suddenly regret asking the question. Plum laughs more and pats your leg.

"s-sugar! we may work at a strip club but we don't do what it is you and classic think we do! no, no! i'm a bartender and pink's security." You flush, embarrassed.

"O-Oh, wow I... I-I'm so sorry I..." He snickers and shakes his head, patting your leg once more.

"you're fine sugar. totally fine." He grabs your hand, running his thumb over the top. "don't worry about it. you didn't know. speaking of," You look at him. "where is it that you work?" Welp, looks like you were having this conversation again.

***

Your time with Plum and Pink went well. They were very sweet and you learned some things about them and their timeline. Plum repeated his warning to you and you understood. He also wanted you to speak briefly to Sans about everything that was said. Plum figured that if maybe you started off dating Sans first, it would put him at ease whilst also getting you familiar with being in a relationship and give you more time to think about whether you wanted to go into a polyamorous relationship with the others or not. After all, it was your decision. You did have a say.

When you were brought back to the house, Plum surprised everyone by announcing you were in heat and that he would not hesitate to take you away if things got bad. You stared at him and he chuckled and shrugged, saying it was better for them to know now than in one to two days when your cycle would actually happen. The moment he left, things got awkward. You didn't even know if talking to Sans was a good idea at that moment.

_ No. Tomorrow. Save it for tomorrow. Things are just too weird right now- _

"SO." You jump. You were back in the study, curled up on the couch, not really doing anything except being alone with these awkward thoughts. You look and see Black. His face is dusted with his blush and he looks nervous. "YOU'RE... IN HEAT?" You flush. Were you really about to have this conversation, with Black of all skeletons? "I DIDN'T THINK HUMANS WERE CAPABLE OF SUCH A THING." Guess you were.

"W-Well I mean... We're all animals... We just... Think differently." There was a bit of awkward silence before he spoke.

"HOW LONG DOES IT LAST?"

"Um, well... It depends."

"ON WHAT?"

"My body really. You see uh... Humans go through two stages. The first is uh... Ovulation. It's a certain period of time in which a human female is... Most fertile." His blush deepens and he glances away awkwardly. "The second stage occurs only if uh... Nothing happens during the first stage."

"AND WHAT HAPPENS IN THE SECOND STAGE?"

"Well uh... Short story is, I bleed." He quickly looks at you in shock. "It's fine, really. It's just the body... shedding in a way?" This was awkward, you couldn't even explain yourself right.

"YOUR INSIDES SHED?! WHY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMANS?! AND YOU DON'T DIE?!"

"B-Black, calm down. It's normal-"

"THE HELL IT IS!" He then practically marches over and stands in front of you. "WE ARE PREVENTING THIS!"

_Wait what?!_

"Wait what?! Black no! You can't just say something like that!"

*AND WHY NOT?! YOU WOULD RATHER GO ABOUT YOUR DAY BLEEDING TO DEATH THAN-!"

"Dude I've been going through this since I was ten!" He stares in shock.

" _ WHAT _ ?!" You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. You then realized something. Black wasn't the only one who came from a timeline that knew nothing about humans and their behaviors. A thought came to you. Maybe you should ask them to educate themselves. Grant it you barely knew what you were talking about yourself but you figured the internet would help. When it came to the science and function of the human body, there were plenty of medical journals and sites online that would help.

Also, majority of the skeletons were scientists. Surely they would be interested in something like researching the human body. You only hoped because the only thing you were going to do was make the suggestion. You hoped that if they were in the know, they wouldn't freak out as much and maybe even help you through your times. That was a pleasant thought.

"Look Black, I'm tired. I've had a long day. Can we just... talk about this tomorrow or something?" He looks you over before huffing and crossing his arms.

"FINE. TOMORROW IT IS. THE LAST THING I NEED IS FOR YOU TO SUDDENLY DROP DEAD BECAUSE OF SOME HUMAN THING."

"I'm not gonna-" You sigh. "Nevermind." You look at the time. It's almost ten at night. You were tired from all the excitement that happened today. You stand up and start to prepare to take out the bed only to see Black helping.

"I'm Sorry You're Sleeping In Such Poor Conditions." He says. You stare in surprise.

"I'm fine Black, really. All the pillows and blankets help a lot."

"You Deserve To Be In An Actual Comfortable Bed."

"Well I'd go back home but then that would mean having to drag one of you along."

"And We Would Not Mind. You Are Our Soulmate. You're Special. What Kind Of Mate Would I Be If I Couldn't Protect You?" You glance at him as you are now setting up the barricade of extra pillows and blankets.

"Well... That's sweet of you but I would still feel guilty."

"T-Tch... Stubborn Woman..." He grumbled other things but you didn't catch them. When everything was set you watched as Black sat in the chair that was by the desk in the study.

"What are you doing?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I AM TAKING FIRST SHIFT OF WATCHING OVER YOU. NOW THAT WE KNOW YOU ARE IN HEAT, WE NEED TO KEEP AN ESPECIALLY CLOSE EYE ON YOU SO THAT SOMETHING LIKE EARLIER THIS MORNING DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN." You stare at him.

"And you expect me to believe that  _ you  _ will leave me alone while I sleep?" He stares, looking offended and he sputters,

"W-WH-?! I-I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING AS DEGRADING AS YOU ARE SUGGESTING! I HAVE STANDARDS! WHY, THAT WOULD MAKE ME OUT TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN SOME SAVAGE ANIMAL!"

"Well, if you're gonna 'stand guard' all night, maybe you should do some research on how the female human body works. It'll save you a lot of awkward trouble from me, trust me." He gives a semi-glare but you can see he's actually thinking about.

"F-FINE THEN. I THINK I WILL." You sigh.

_At least that will keep him busy._

"Just... Try not to over think things okay?"

"H-HMPH! PLEASE! I'M NOT STUPID!”

“I didn't say you were.” You climbed into the bed and the moment your head hit the pillows you crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are amazing! Thank you for all the views and kudos and comments! :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day yall! I would upload three chapters for the special occasion but unfortunately I'm just doing the regular two. Enjoy them though!

You were by the garden. You needed the fresh air and cooling winds because you regretted waking up. Black had started asking questions to which you didn't want to answer at seven in the morning and that only caused the others in the house to give questioning looks, to which you told all of them, whether they knew it or not, to do their research on the human body so that they wouldn't start to freak out when your time came. Needless to say, all of them looked uncomfortable at the mention of doing that but you insisted it was necessary.

Now that you were out of your sleepy haze though, you felt like you could've handled the situation better. Oh well. As you were checking out the progress of the food portion of the garden you jumped at the sudden voice of Sans.

“what are you doing out here alone?” You gave a nervous chuckle and turned with an apologetic smile only to stop and stare in horror. _It wasn't Sans._

“N-Nightmare...” He chuckled, his voice returning to normal.

“ **it was only a matter of time before those idiots left you alone. now then,** ” You were suddenly grabbed and wrapped in one of his tentacles. You went to scream but the one that had wrapped around you also wrapped around your mouth. You couldn't do anything. You didn't have your powers. No one was around. You were _scared_. “ **let's pick up where we left off.** ” You struggled and he laughed. “ **struggle all you wish mage. you won't be getting out of this so easily.** ” He brought you closer to him, staring manically into your eyes. “ **you have something i want.** ” You shook, being forced to stare at his one eye light. And then suddenly you're jerked around, hearing Nightmare grunt in pain as he almost tumbled over. You look. There were jagged looking bones protruding from the ground and not far off was Axe.

He looked  _ absolutely enraged.  _ His only eye light filled his socket and his teeth were bared as he was growling intensely. You wanted to call out but your mouth was covered. You struggled and Nightmare chuckled, standing up straight.

“ **well, well, well. if it isn't axe.** ” Axe let out a deep growl and his hand instantly went up. The next thing you knew, there was a bone brushing up against your nose. You stared. What just happened? It then sunk in when Nightmare chuckled. “ **don't think i won't hesitate to use the mage as a meat shield.** ” You shook. You almost got skewered. The bone disappeared and you saw the conflict on Axe's face before he snarled and growled.

“ _ **let. her. go!**_ ” Nightmare laughed.

“ **i don't think so! the mage is coming with me and there is nothing you can do about it. don't worry though. i'll try and keep her in one piece. 'try' being the key word.** ” You stared at Axe, fear in your eyes and you could see it in his, and the next thing you knew, it felt like you were melting. It felt horrible. You thought you were going to throw up. Your vision went dark and the next thing you knew you were being tossed to the ground. “ **get up.** ” Your body still felt weird and the sensation to throw up was still there. You groaned and tried looking at your surroundings only to stare in shock. You were in the cabin Axe and Crooks once lived in. But what actually caught your attention was that fact that someone else was standing in front of you.

“hello mage.” It was Killer. He chuckled and knelt down, grabbing your face and lifting it to meet his non-existent gaze, which made you flinch hard. “goodness don't you look pale.” The mockery in his voice. His smile then went manic and he leaned in closer. “why, i would think you were scared or something.”

“ **that's enough.** ” You were surprised when Killer instantly stopped and... his smile and sockets went soft. He let go of your face and stood up, flicking his hand, to which your body immediately was thrust up onto its feet. Killer BLUE'd you and it was the kind where you couldn't move. You saw standing off to the side was Dusty. You were then turned around and stared as Nightmare gave a smile and chuckle. “ **you're quite an interesting human, mage. you're something i have yet to ever come across during my travel through the multiverse. don't get me wrong, you're not the first mage i've ever met from an alternate timeline. however... you are the first i've seem to come across to have an ability so powerful that you could literally destroy the multiverse if you saw fit.** ” You shook.

“W-What do y... you want f-from me?” You stutter. He chuckles.

“ **something you want to get rid of.** ” You stare, a little confused but still scared. “ **i'm going to tell you a little secret mage.** ” He got right up to your face. “ **as you may know, i am attracted to and feed on the negative thoughts and feelings every single being in the multiverse releases. but what you don't know is that i know every intention behind those negative thoughts and feelings.** ” He grinned. “ **that day at that grease bucket before that bastard interrupted us, i already knew what was going through your mind. the thoughts you were having. your feelings. all that doubt, all that fear... it was delicious.** ” He chuckled and backed off a little, holding out his hand before making a pulling motion. You felt a tug on your chest before staring as he took out your soul. There was a blue hue surrounding it, making the edges look green.

“ **i want to make a deal with you mage. i want your powers and-** ” He stopped and stared at your soul, confused. “ **w-what...? that's not...** ” His face scrunched up in anger and he glared at you. “ **is this a joke?!** ” You flinch as he yells but you were confused. Before you could say anything though he continued. “ **what happened to your soul?! where are your powers?! where are your stats?!** ”

_What?_

“I-I don't k-know what-” He growled angrily and _squeezed_ your soul, his finger tips piercing into it. You gasp and went to cry out in pain but you felt like you were choking. It felt like sharp, giant needles were also piercing you all over your body and you swore it felt like you were bleeding out. The sensation felt like it went on forever before Nightmare stopped. You coughed and wheezed, trying to catch your breath as you also let out gasps of pain.

“ **tell me what happened! what did you do to your soul?! how did you even do such a thing?!** ”

“I-I *hack* I don't know what you're talking about...!” You cough. He growled and squeezed your soul again, and it felt harder. The horrible sensation came again and you choked for air. You wanted to struggle, but you were still held still by Killer's magic. You swore you were going to pass out before the sensation stopped and you gasped for air again.

“you know it'll be hard to get answers from her if you kill her nightmare.” Killer said.

“ **tch! if i wanted to kill her i would have done so already!** ” He growled. “ **i'm giving you one more chance mage. tell me what happened! how did your stats reset?! where is your magic?!** ” Through your coughing and wheezing for air you bid your time, thinking over what he said. Your stats reset? What did that mean? You knew your magic was temporarily gone though. G and Green said it was because the shock separated your physical body from your soul. But you didn't know if mentioning that fact would piss off Nightmare even more or not. You then saw him scowl and about to grip your soul again but you stopped him.

“W-Wait, wait!” He growled, pausing his actions, and he glared at you. “I-I... I honestly don't k-know what you mean ab-about my stats... B-But I do know what happened to my magic.” You took a shaky breath. It hurt to breathe due to the coughing. “That day... I was told that... the shock I went through f-forced my soul to separate from my body.” He still glared but gave a confusing look.

“ **shock...?** ” He went into thought before he snarled. **“so you're telling me that you went through some kind of personal internal torment that was so extreme that it forced your soul to disconnect from your body?** ” You nod and he looks at your soul for a moment before looking back at you. “ **... alright. i'll believe that. but... that still doesn't explain why you lost all of your stats.** ”

“I h-honestly don't know what you mean.” He stared at you before letting go of your soul and looking at Killer.

“ **i'll be back as soon as i can. keep an eye on her.** ” He then disappeared, or rather melted away, and you heard Killer sigh heavily.

“tch. i'm not a babysitter.” Your body was then forced over to the couch where you saw Dusty was now sitting. You then felt a second pull on your chest, on your soul, and the blue hue around your soul increased slightly before it dimmed back to normal. You figured that Killer passed you off to Dusty and you were suddenly... placed in Dusty's lap, between his legs. The blue hue around your soul vanished and you suddenly felt your body grow extremely heavy, your muscles ached and you couldn't move and you felt very tired. “heal her. nightmare did quite a bit of damage to her soul.”

He walked away and all you heard was Dusty give a grunt and you saw his hands reach around you and reach for your soul. You flinched but barely only to watch as his hands only hovered around your soul. A green light then came from his finger tips and it enveloped your soul. You then started to feel your aching everything slightly going away. This kind of GREEN magic... It may have been healing you but it felt different. The amount of care you could feel behind it was very minimal. You groaned when the light disappeared. You were still sore.

“don't think i'm doing this because i want to human.” Dusty said, almost sounding strained, like he was trying to keep something back. “you're needed alive for now.” He went to retract his hands only to pause before he oh-so gently brushed his finger tips against your soul. A shiver ran through your entire body, giving you goosebumps. You practically jolted.

_ What was THAT?  _ You panic a little and you hear Dusty chuckle.

“that big of a reaction just for grazing ya? human souls are so sensitive.”

“if you're going to do that can you at least move it to your room?” You look to see Killer standing in the doorway that connected the dining and living room and he looked disgusted. What did he mean? You hear Dusty give an agitated huff before seeing his hands move away from your soul and make the motion to put your soul back in your body. When it did, you suddenly felt heavier, more tired. Your body ached more but you didn't feel pain. You then groaned as you were lifted and held in Dusty's arms, bridal style.

“W-What...?” You let out. You see him roll his eye lights and shake his head.

“relax human. i'm not gonna do anything to you.” You then feel the pull of the void, which made everything worse, and you found yourself appearing in a room you've never been in before. All that was around was a single twin sized bed in a corner set next to the only window in the room and a desk and chair by a wall and next to it was a broken bookshelf. You were set on the bed, lying down, as Dusty pulled the chair away from the desk and set next to the bed, sitting in it and staring at you.

"Wh-"

"don't talk." You stop as he sounds agitated. "save your energy. sleep. it'll be awhile before nightmare returns. he's probably gone to get error." The moment he said sleep you felt your eyes get heavy, your body heavier, and before you knew it, you fell asleep.

***

You woke up to being shaken. You groaned. Your body still felt sore. What happened again? You then heard his voice.

"hey. wake up. human. wake up." Your eyes flutter as you begin to wake up and you groan again. When you blink a few times you jolt at the sight of Dusty leaning over you. You remember.

"D-Dusty..." You let out. He lets out an annoyed huff before backing off.

"get up. you need to eat." You slowly get up, still aching, and you look out the window. The sun was setting.

 _What?! I was out for almost the whole day?!_ You then jumped as something was tossed in your lap. You look to see a few granola bars. You then look at Dusty and he's just staring at you from his seat. You then notice that his face is lightly dusted in a faint blue. You look back at the granola bars to see that they're specifically made for monsters. However, you figured if you said something he would get mad, so instead you opened one up.

"Th-Thank you." You say before eating it. He grunts and you look to see him looking away. You look at the granola bars. You grab and hold one out, offering it to him since you knew they wouldn't do anything for you, which makes him look at you with suspicion and confusion. "Um... I don't know if... You're hungry or not... I don't know what time it is so..." You trail off, flushing as he doesn't move or say anything for what felt like forever, his eye lights glancing between you and the bar. You move to place it down only to flinch as he suddenly reaches for the bar, practically snatching it out of your hand.

You give a nervous chuckle as he opens and starts eating it. You then kept your gaze either at you lap or out the window as you silently finished your bar. You used that time to think. What happened? Where did Nightmare go? What did he want from you? Why did he almost kill you? What did he mean when he said your stats reset? You glance nervously at Dusty only to flinch as he was still staring at you. When you made eye contact he scowled but the blue still dusted his face. You quickly averted your eyes, looking at the second bar, only to jump at his voice.

"eat." You glance at him again. You wondered if you could make conversation. It was worth a shot. You were curious about him after all. Like, why did he not like you? Well, you figured why. You thought you had the ability to take everyone home and he didn't want to return but... Was there anything else?

"U-Um..." You stutter. "I uh... I can't."

"why not?" You fidget with the second bar.

"Th-The first bar was-"

"do you not like them?" Well, you couldn't say that. The way it melted in your mouth despite being a granola bar was fascinating to you plus the flavor was honey and chocolate.

"N-No, no. It's not that, it's just..." You hesitate. "... It's just... I don't know if you know that... Monster food affects humans differently..." There was silence for a bit before he said,

"i didn't." You look at him and he's still staring but his gaze isn't exactly meeting yours. They're focused somewhere else on your body, close to your head. Your neck? What was it with everyone and your neck? You give a nervous chuckle.

"S-See something interesting?" His eye lights snap to you and the blush on his face becomes a bit more visible. He then gives an annoyed grunt and says nothing. You fidget.

.......

"So... Why don't you like me?"

"tch. you know why."

"Because I'm human?"

"and more. don't think for a second that i won't fight you if-"

"I won't send you back." He stops and you look at him. You see the confusion on his face before he's snarling.

"yeah right. i'm not stupid-"

"I didn't say you were." You say with a bit of attitude, which makes him glare a little at you. You sigh. "Look I... I learned something about my powers. Something I wish I... knew about sooner... And because of this new information... It's not going to be me who sends all of you back."

"and you expect me to believe that? you may have temporarily lost your magic but you'll get it back and once you do you'll be a danger again." You flinch back as he leans forward, glaring at you. "you humans are all the same. you lie just to get what you want and you don't care who you hurt to get it." You look down.

"I know, and it's horrible. But..." You look at him and he flinches at the saddened look on your face. "I'm not lying to you Dusty. I can't send you back. If I attempted to do so... I would kill you and I don't want that to happen." You feel tears start to form and you see that makes him flinch more.

"s-stop that. you're not gonna guilt trip me with your stupid feelings." You sniff, causing some tears to fall, to which you quickly try to wipe away.

"I-I'm not trying to... I'm sorry." Your voice wavered. You could see Dusty was sweating a little and was looking uncomfortable. His eye lights dotted around nervously, not trying to look at you, but in the end they settled on your face.

"nnngh... s-stupid human soulmate..." He mumbled before sitting next to you on the bed, bringing an arm around and tucking you close to him, to which you stare in surprise.

"D-Dusty...?"

"don't get the wrong idea. i'm only doing this because i don't exactly have a choice at the moment. also you look ugly when you start to cry." You flush but scoff playfully and sniffle a little.

"G-gee, thanks."

"whatever..." There was silence between the two of you, the only noise coming from you when you sniffed as you cried a little. You heard Dusty grumble something, almost like he was arguing with himself, before sighing in defeat and saying, "why are... you crying?" You look at him and he's glancing away, looking a little annoyed. You rub your eyes.

“I-I'm sorry, I'm trying to stop.” You give a nervous chuckle. “S-Sorry if it's annoying.”

“y-you're... fine...” He glances at you. “so...?”

“U-Um... W-Well... besides from being scared that I was kidnapped who knows how long ago and my soul was tortured...” You pause, a thought coming to you. You know nothing about Dusty except that he was labeled dangerous. Would that maybe mean... he would understand what you were going through? You look at him and he flinches.

“w-what?”

“I...” You sigh. “I learned... something bad... about myself.” You paused for a moment before continuing. “I... I apparently have been... killing people... without realizing it... and I...” You sniffle. “Apparently I've been doing it from the very start... I thought I was helping people but... *hic* b-b-but...” There was some silence as you cried a little, wiping your eyes but the tears kept coming.

“so...” You look at him and he was looking down. “you were doing what you thought was right, not knowing the consequences, and now you have to live with the fact that you've been killing all these people...” He chuckles. “i guess that explains your outrageous stats. or rather, what once was your stats.” You glance over at him, still wiping away.

“W-What... h-happened to my stats...?” He chuckles.

“they got reset all the way back to one.”

“W-What does that mean?”

“it means...” He looks at you and you shrink a little as he gives a rather manic smile. “ _you're weak_. you can get taken out easily. that assault nightmare did on your soul? he was holding back. he could have killed you instantly if he gave just one. hard. _squeeze._ ” He chuckled and patted your shoulder before moving away from you, sitting back in the chair. “from what i gather, you're useless as you are now. i'm surprised he didn't kill you. but apparently you're defying all things logical right now so... heh.” You look down, sniffling.

“I-I don't understand...”

“nether do we. that's why nightmare went to get error. if anyone might have an idea on what's going on with you, it's him.” There was a bit of silence before he let out an agitated sigh and mumbled, “fine, fine, just stop bugging me...” You look at him, confused and he looks at you, annoyed. “so... your problem. the reason you're crying. you don't know how to live with the guilt, right? bet you're trying to find some kind of closure right?” You stare, a little surprised before looking down. He gave a grunt and you looked up at him, only to see him glancing away and looking... sad.

“look flower...” You blink. He gave you a nickname. “unfortunately you're going to live with that knowledge for the rest of your life. you'll wish that you could've done something about it... that you knew of some other way to help that didn't involve killing everyone...” He sighed and looked at you. “but it's already been done. there's nothing you can do about it now. all those deaths will always been on your conscious. you'll feel guilty until the day you die. it doesn't matter if what you thought you were doing was for the greater good... you still killed them.”

_He... really seems to know what he's talking about..._ You look down, fidgeting with your hands.

“You... really seem to... know what I'm going through.”

“... more than you know...” You look at him.

“What... happened in your timeline?” He sighs before going silent. You wait as he's just looking at the ground. He then finally spoke.

“i killed... everyone.” You stare. “every single monster in the underground... i killed them all... even my brother... because i needed the LV and EXP... to stop _them_. they wouldn't stop resetting... and they did it to spite me...” You stare in shock. He had to kill his Papyrus? Because of... someone?

“W-Who would... do something like that?” He chuckles and looks up at you.

“the one who is currently known as the monster ambassador in this timeline.” You STARE.

“F-Frisk...?” You remember hearing Sans mention that Frisk had a power to rewind time because of their soul. And now that you thought about it... What did that mean? And how far could it go? Dusty chuckled.

“well... it started with the brat and their stupid curiosity. and then they got possessed. and that possession used their body to carry out it's sick and twisted plan... so many resets...” He gave a slight laugh. “and after so many... i finally did it... i killed them... my determination was stronger than theirs...!” He then frowned. “but it cost me everything.” He looked down at the ground before glancing to his side, as if he was listening for something. You used that moment to come to a realization on Dusty's reasoning for not wanting to go back to his timeline. He had no one. Not even his own brother. He killed them all... to protect them? He then looked at you. “so... that's how i know what you're going through.” You look at him, tears welling up again.

“I-I'm so sorry...” He gave an agitated sigh.

“i don't need your pity. i'm already living with it. i've been living with it for so... so long...” He huffed. “besides, this is about you. you need to learn to deal with all the sins you've committed because you thought you were 'doing the right thing' when in fact it had the opposite effect. so how are you going to live with yourself? what are you going to do now that you know the truth?” You rub your eyes, tears falling. “are you going to kill yourself? are you going to let it eat your conscious until you don't care or feel anymore? heh. if you did that though then you really would live up to your LV. you could end up like killer. then you two would definitely match as soulmates.” He chuckled before huffing as you were crying.

“but you're not gonna do that, now are you flower? no... i'll tell you what you're gonna do.” You look at him as he's leaning right in front of you, his face in yours. You smell... mint? Why didn't you smell that before? “you're gonna learn from all of it and you're going to apply that knowledge towards the future so that you can keep it from happening again.” He hesitantly brought a hand up to your face, wiping away the tears that fell. “it's going to be a hard road to travel... but unlike me, you won't go through it alone. grant it whoever you confide in will never really know what it is you're going through... but they'll be there for support.” You stare into his sockets, surprised. “you... need to have faith in yourself because if you don't... then everything you've done and gone through is just... meaningless.” Your tears fall heavier and you reach out and hug Dusty, who flinches, sitting there motionless as you cry on his shoulder.

You then feel him awkwardly pat your back. You then giggle as you cry, which you didn't even have to look at him to know he was looking at you confused. “why are you laughing?”

“H-Heh... I thought you didn't like me?”

“i don't.” He said in a wavering tone. “... but... you're my soulmate... it's obvious you're harmless... oblivious but... harmless. your emotions affect me... and i hate how sad you're making me feel right now.” You chuckle a little.

“How does that even work?”

“the soul. your soul. soulmates' souls resonate with each other. if they are ever near the other and one of them is feeling some kind of strong emotion the other will feel it as well... that's why i said that even though whoever you confide in won't know your actual trauma... they'll still be there for you.” You pull away and give a smile, tears still falling, and you see his face is a little blue and his expression awkward. “so... do you think you found your closure yet? that you can accept everything that you did?” You look down before back at him.

“I... I-It'll... take time... I... I wanna grieve for... those that have been lost... I think after that... the acceptance that what I did was... my fault... I think only then would be able to move forward.”

“so you're like, what? approaching the fifth stage?”

“Stage?”

“of grief.” You look down, conflicted. The stages of grief. Have you... gone through them all already? It had only been... not even a week. Shouldn't the stages last longer than that? You look at him.

“I-I... don't know. I don't know if... my situation is meant to go through the five stages... I mean... it's only been not even a full week since I learned what it is my powers might have done. Sure I... wished it wasn't true and practically went into some type of depression but... I haven't experienced anger and I haven't tried bargaining with myself...”

“hmm... weird...” The two of you went into an awkward silence. You then gave a small smile, which got you a confused look. “what?”

“Thanks.” He blushed and glanced away, looking agitated.

“w-whatever...” He then stands up and goes towards the window, opening it. You notice how dark it's gotten. You then realize that the others are more than likely doing everything they can to find you.

_Wait..._ Something dawned on you. _Axe once lived here... So how come no one's shown up yet? Unless... Axe thought that maybe... the cabin would have been abandoned? But... that just gives more reason to check wouldn't it? Unless..._ You look at Dusty, who's leaning out the window.  _Everyone thinks that it's not abandoned. That makes sense. They couldn't exactly drop in. For all they knew Nightmare could still have my soul in his hold or Killer could have a knife to my throat..._

“what's wrong?” You flinch, not realizing that you were just staring at Dusty.

“I-I... U-Um...” You fidget. “... I just... realized that... everyone is probably in a state of mass hysteria.” Dusty chuckles.

“yeah, probably.” He glances to the side before looking back at you. “bet you're wondering when you can leave huh? well, to be honest i don't know. error and nightmare may tolerate each other but locating error is hard since he could be literally anywhere in the multiverse, destroying timelines. chances are we probably won't hear from either of them until tomorrow. so, until then, you're stuck here with me, since killer obviously won't do anything.” He goes back to looking out the window and you stare at the room. You were stuck here and you were sure either Dusty or Killer would be staying up all night to make sure you didn't escape. So the only thing you could do was just wait and rest.


	31. Chapter 31

"Can I... ask you something?" It was the next day. You woke up feeling stiff only to find that Dusty pulled an Axe and slept with you in the bed, keeping you close to him. He said you were moving too much and almost fell off the bed and that you shouldn't read into his action as 'caring.' He had brought you something to eat. It was a breakfast bar and this time it was made for humans, which you were happy about. You were starving.

"what?" Dusty asked, eating a bar of his own.

"Well... I was wondering if maybe... you could tell me what it was you did to me yesterday." You remember when he just brushed his finger tips against your soul and you shook but you didn't know in what? It definitely wasn't in fear though. He gives you a confused look.

"what i did to you?" You nod.

"Yeah. When you touched my soul. What was that about?" He scoffs, as if offended.

"you seriously don't know?" You shyly shake your head and he mumbles, annoyed. "tch. of course those idiots didn't teach you anything..." He looks at you. "you do know how souls work right?"

"They're uh... they're you, right? Like, your physical form is just something your soul came up with to match its personality."

"... and?"

"A-and uh... all your magic is stored in your soul. It's like... well... it's a monster's life force."

"...  _ and _ ?" You think. What else was there? He sighs, agitated. "honestly. i was at least expecting those two heat-crazed copies to at least talk to you about this, especially since you're our soulmate." You look at him. "depending on the person, a soul can be quite sensitive. i've learned that human souls can be  _ very  _ sensitive to the touch since they don't use their souls."

"I didn't know you could actually touch it." You say. "I never really bothered trying because... well... I honestly thought I would like... phase right through it or something." He scoffs and rolls his eye lights.

"wow. you're stupid." You give a slight glare.

"No. I'm just not educated." You say with a little attitude. "Instead of degrading me, why don't you tell me?"

"it's common monster knowledge."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not a monster." He rolled his eye lights again.

"yeah, i know." You puff your cheeks a little and he chuckles. "what is that? some kind of intimidation technique?" You flush but still angry.

"No! I'm just mad!" He chuckles more.

"it's stupid." You glare before huffing and turning around in the bed, legs crossed and back facing him. If he was going to be like that, you figured you would wait to ask Plum and Pink... Assuming you were let go anytime soon. You then flinched when you heard him chuckle. He was right behind you, towering over you. He chuckled more when you flinched and you felt him pull you up against his chest. Before you could say anything you stared as he pulled out your soul.

"let me educate you flower. this is your soul. the very culmination of your being. sensitive to the touch..." You shudder as he ghostly trails his fingers around the edge of your soul. "for those who are not used to it." He moves his hand away and you feel like your face is on fire. "one only bears their souls under certain circumstances and that is to either heal, fight, checking your stats, or..." He chuckles and grips your arms, leaning closer. "to mate." You're eyes go wide and you flinch.

_ WHAT?!  _ If you could've you would have spun around and looked at him like he was crazy. He then laughed.

"oh stars! you didn't know that?! hahahaha!" He leaned into you, laughing more and you couldn't help but flush and huff in annoyance. His laugh calmed to chuckling and you didn't have to look to know he was wiping away tears. "that... that is too funny... heh heh..." You then flinched as he wrapped his arms around you and settled his chin on your head. "oh flower... and you're in heat too..." He chuckled again and you could feel it run throughout your body. "you must be so  _ hot  _ and bothered..."

You struggle, which made him chuckle. "when i grazed your soul i grazed your entire being. that sensation that was sent coursing through your body? it was pleasure. a soul is always able to the tell what the intent is when it comes to touch. the reason you didn't feel like that when nightmare was crushing your soul? your soul knew it was in trouble. what pleasure would there be to gain? so... for you to act like you did when i grazed your soul both times... you must really trust me. of course, it could most likely be the fact that your soul recognized mine as your mate, thus instantly trusting me, which is stupid."

You feel him tense and his voice waver at the last sentence. You wanted to look at him but you were still locked under his hold. You look down before placing your hands on his, causing him to flinch.

"I mean... is it though?" You feel him move off you some and you turn your head to look at him. He's looking at you, confused. "Are you telling me... I'm not safe with you?" He stares, saying nothing before huffing and letting you go, sitting back in the chair. You turn back around, soul following, and you give him a concerned look. "You say you don't like me but-"

"i don't.” He said quickly. “i don't even know you. all i know is that you're my soulmate. a pathetic one at that." You look down and you saw him flinch at your saddened action. "s-stop that. it's not my fault it's true." You look at your yellow soul. Justice was its attribute. You sigh heavily and cup it.

_Justice... Some justice I did... Is that why I got disconnected from my soul? Because I learned that I was doing the exact opposite of what my soul's personality was supposed to do? I... I'm so confused... Nothing makes sense anymore... Maybe Dusty's right... Maybe I am pathetic... I never even bothered asking myself if what I was doing was even helpful. I just assumed..._

"c-c'mon stop crying." You snap out of your thoughts and look at Dusty to see that your vision was blurry. You blinked a few times, tears rolling and you sniffed and used your arm to wipe your eyes.

"S-Sorry..." He grumbled.

"geeze... you're really sensitive you know that? i never pegged someone like you to be as such. i figured with your once high stats you'd have a soul of stone." You sniffled and blinked a few times. He... Had a point. You never really acted like this until you came to Ebott... Until you met Frisk... Until you met  _ them _ ... You always just... Pretended and was on guard. It's how it was at first when you met the skeletons. But then... Something happened. What happened?

_ Is it possible... My soul knew from the beginning that...?  _ That was something to think over.

"I-I..." You finally speak. "To be honest with you... I wasn't this... Sensitive. To be honest... I think this is the most I've cried in like... a long while. After..." You pause. Where you really going to say the word? "... After k-killing... dangerous anomalies for... a few years... I-I never realized how... desensitized I was to it. I mean... Sure I never enjoyed doing it but if I had to do it... I would."

"that would be your LV taking control of your emotions in situations like that." You look at him and he shuffles, as if uncomfortable. "it makes you numb. it makes you think that everything is fine when in reality it's not..." You look back at your soul before giving a nervous chuckle.

"H-Heh... Guess we... Have something in common."

"... seriously?" You look at him and he's giving you a very confused look. "...that was bad." You look down.

"S-Sorry..." He sighed before going silent. The room went silent. You looked back at your soul before flinching when Dusty appeared by your side on the bed again.

"... the others will never know what it's like... not even axe, and he's killed and eaten humans who fell into the underground in his timeline." You remember hearing that but... you couldn't bring yourself to feel too disgusted. After all, Axe's time was a starving one.

"W-What about um... Wh-What about...?"

"killer?" You nod. "no. he won't know what it's like either. he actually enjoys killing." You flinch. "yeah..." Your both silent again but you feel him bring an arm around you slightly. "don't-"

"Take this the wrong way?" You interrupt, glancing up at him with a nervous smile and he blushes before glance away. You let out a chuckle. "It's just my... My heat right? Messing with your senses?"

"y-yeah..." You see him glance at your soul before looking away. "you should... put that away before something bad happens." You give a nod and, remembering the feeling, you guide your soul back in your body. At least you could still do that. You feel... Lighter, yet still heavy. A thought came to you.

"Dusty?"

"hmm?" How were you going to word this?

"I um... Do you think maybe...? I-If..." You pause. You wanted to ask if contacting him after this whole ordeal would be okay. After all, the two of you seemed to have bonded, despite his obvious attempts at pretending he doesn't care about you, and... He really helped settle some of your emotions.

"if what flower?" You smile a little. The nickname was also proof that he was coming around.

"Well... If I don't die after all this that is... Would it be... Alright to like... text you and stuff?" He scoffed.

"first off, you're not dying. not yet anyway. secondly, no. not only is it a really stupid idea but i still don't like you."

"Oh..." You say, disappointed. You feel him flinch and his hand that was resting limply on your side twitched and gripped you slightly.

"b-but..." He lets out. You look at him and see he used his other hand to tug on the hood of his jacket down to cover his face. That was... Kind of cute. "if you're... ever feeling like this again... if these thoughts come back to haunt you... i'll... w-well..." You smile as you can clearly see his face lighting up blue despite him trying to hide it. You put your arms around him and hug him, making him flinch and stare before giving an awkward pat on your back, glancing away.

"Thanks."

"w-whatever..."

***

Dusty had brought you some paper and pencils after you asked for them. The time was noon and you had gotten a little bored, considering Dusty wasn't all that up for conversation. You tried sleeping but you only ended up napping for half an hour. Strange how the brain perceives time. You sat back against the wall and, to avoid awkward eye contact, you used your peripherals and sketched out Dusty, occasionally glancing up to get a better look when you found him not looking at you.

It wasn't half bad. You did your best to capture the light and shadows cast on him and you even added some of the background. You gave a small smile and hum as you continued shading.

“what are you so happy about?” You looked at him and he's giving you a curious look. You giggle, which makes him blush, and you show him your sketch, to which he stares at, looking a little surprised and flustered before scoffing and glancing away, like he didn't care.

“Do you like it?” You ask, knowing he's thrown up a facade. “I tried getting as much detail as I could without staring at you for too long.” He was silent for a moment before he quickly glanced at the picture, then you, then away.

“it's not... terrible.” You smile and he ducks into his jacket some. A thought then came to you. Dusty was a Sans. Did he like jokes?

“Hey.” He glances at you. “What do you call a person with no body and no nose?” He glances up more, confused yet intrigued, before rolling his eye lights and shaking his head.

“... what?” He hesitantly asked. You smile and shrug.

“Nobody knows.”

......

“... pft...” You giggle and see him trying to hide his embarrassing flush, like he couldn't believe he actually humored you. You think of another.

“What do you call a fish with no eye?” He glances at you and you smile. “A 'fsh!'” He glances away, covering his mouth, struggling not to laugh, which makes you giggle, which makes him flush even more blue. You got another one. “Did you hear about the guy who invented the knock knock joke?” He's not looking at you but you giggle and continue anyway. “He won the 'No Bell' prize.” He lets out a wheeze before covering his mouth again. You could see him smiling behind his hand.

“s-stop it those are t-terrible.” You could him struggling not to laugh, to which you smile more.

“Do you want to hear a joke about paper?”

“n-no i-!”

“That's fine, it's 'tear-able' anyway.” He snorts before placing both hands over his mouth, which makes you laugh. You got another one. “What's green and has wheels- huh!” You stop and jump as he's suddenly in front of you, almost leaning over you, hands on either side of you and he stares at you, like he was threateningly daring you to finish the joke. You give a nervous chuckle. “H-Heh... U-Um... G-Grass... I lied about the wheels...” He continued staring at you, stone faced, and you slinked back a little. There was an awkward silence before you stared as he smiled in amusement.

“those were so bad... i'm a little impressed.” You give a weary smile and he leaned closer to you. “but you've got a long way to go before you can even reach my level.” You snicker a little.

“Would you say I've got 'ulna' to learn?” He tilts his head and raises a brow, still looking amused.

“careful flower. i have a 'skele-ton' of jokes that i don't think you can handle.”

“No 'fibula?” You snicker and his smile turns into a bit of a wicked grin.

“if you two are done flirting with each other.” You freeze and slowly glance over at the door to see Killer, looking unamused. But what caught your attention was that he wasn't alone. Behind him on his left was Nightmare and on his right was a black skeleton who looked like he was physically glitching and you swore when it happened you actually saw red 'Error' signs. You figured that had to be Error. You saw Dusty drop his smile, looking annoyed as he backed away from you and looked at the trio.

“it took you long enough.” He said.

“ **shut up.** ” Nightmare growled before looking at Error and motioning him to move forward. You watched as Error rolled his eyes and sighed, walking over to you, Dusty moving out of the way.

“a-A-alrig _ht_ **hum** -a-a-an.” You stared. His voice actually glitched and changed pitch. “let's-s-S-s see what has nig _hTma_ **re** freaking o-O- **out**.” You jumped and STARED as suddenly blue strings jumped from his fingers and _through your chest!_ You then felt a pull and your soul was dragged out, entangled in the blue strings. You felt like you couldn't move. All you could do was stare as Error looked over your soul, curious yet agitated, like he didn't want to be there but he wanted to see for himself what made Nightmare act the way he did.

“ **well?** ” Nightmare said. “ **do you see anything?** ” Error was silent for a moment, still looking over your soul before he looked up at you and then at Nightmare.

“it's ju-U-st a n-n **ormal** human so- _ou_ l-”

“ **what?! that's impossible! she's a mage! her stats were dangerously high and she has this power-!** ”

“i-I-I'm gonna stop **you** right th-th-th _ere_.” You helplessly watch as Nightmare growls and Error sneers. “i wasn't finished sp- _spea_ king.”

“ **... fine.** ” Error huffs.

“i've seen into her s-s **-soul's** history. obvi-viously she's a m-M-Ma _ge_ and she once had _hiGH_ **stats.** ”

“ **so what happened?** ”

“si-si-sim _ple_. she gli-glitc **hed**. not that i'm sur-surprised. _the_ -these alTERnate timeli-li- **lines** are a _lw_ ays de **fect** ive.”

“What?”

“ **what?!** ” You and Nightmare say in confusion. Error rolled his eyes and huffed. “ **well can it be fixed?!** ” Error shook his head.

“whatev- _evER_ caused her to _**gli-gli-glitch**_ was so int-t- _tense_ that trying to forcefully rev-verse it would sh- **sh-** _shatter her_ soul.” You both stare at him, you in surprise, Nightmare in anger. “if you re- _re-really_ are after her pow-owers then you're sh- **shit** outta luck. she's gotta relearn e-E-every _thing_.” Your head was spinning. On one hand, you were happy that your powers hadn't disappeared. On the other hand... you were disappointed. You felt like you didn't deserve your powers. Not after everything you've learned. Your thoughts were interrupted by Nightmare letting out a ferocious growl.

“ **are you** _ **fucking kidding me**_ **?! so she's useless?!** ” Error shrugs and Nightmare glares at him before turning it to you, to which you flinch. He growls and looks back at Error. “ **do as you wish to this timeline. it's worthless now.** ” You then watch as both he and Killer melt away in black goop and you hear Dusty gasp.

“w-wait...!” You look at him and see he's staring, horrified, at the spot Nightmare and Killer once stood in. “they... left me... n-no... no i refuse to be erased with this timeline-!”

“c-c-Calm down.” Error said, facing him. “this timeline isn't g-g-getting er **ased** anytime soon.” You suddenly feel like you can move as the blue strings around your soul untangle and disappear and your soul goes back into you. “i-i-i have _mOre_ important things to de- **de-** deal with.” He then looks at you. “of course, this timeli-li-line is on my list. i-i-if you evEr _do get_ your powers and _st-st-stats_ back though, just know th- **they won't** HelP you.” You then watch as he summons a kind of pixelated portal and walks through it, the portal closing as he crossed, leaving you and Dusty. You look at Dusty slowly, seeing the panic on his face.

“H-Hey.” You calmly say. He glances over at you and you flinch. He looked a little manic in his panicked stat. “It'll be okay.” He stares at you before... chuckling, which makes you stare, a little confused yet frightened. He then full on laughs.

“it'll be okay she says! can you believe that?! how stupid!” He was looking to his side, like someone was actually there. “we're all gonna die a lot faster now that error knows of this timeline and she says everything'll be okay-!” You got off the bed and grabbed his wrists, to which he snapped his attention to you, looking surprised, like you caught him off guard.

“Hey!” You say, glaring a little. “You're not going to die! No one is!” There was silence before he chuckled.

“oh flower... of course you would say something like that. you don't know what it is the multiverse deals with on a regular basis.”

“I may not know but damn it Dusty if I'm able to do something about it then I will!” He stares at you, surprised. “I heard what Nightmare said. If... If I still had my powers I could... destroy the multiverse. But I would never. Every universe is precious. But if what he says is true, then obviously I would do whatever I could to protect my universe. So I have to relearn everything. It's fine. It can easily be done.”

“i highly doubt that flower. not only have you lost your powers but you lost your stats. your stats determine how powerful your magic would be and now that you're back down to basically zero... it won't be easy for you to do your magic like you would normally do. you would need to go through training. build your stats back up.”

........

_Wait._

“Dusty?” You say slowly. “How does one... raise their stats?” You never really did get an answer to this question. He then chuckled.

“do you want the easy way or the hard way?” You felt like you knew what he meant when he said 'the easy way', so you said,

“The hard way.”

“heh...” His half chuckle sounded a little relieved. “the hard way is through actual physical and magical training.”

“You mean like... combat training...?” He nods before hesitating, looking down as if thinking something over, before back at you, looking you in the eyes. “flower... it could take years to get back to where you were... and you might not even have the time-”

“Shut up.” You say sternly, bringing a finger up to his face, making him stare in surprise. When you know you have his full attention, you give a small smile. “I don't know if you've noticed but we humans can be very determined when we...” You stop when you feel and see him flinch. He then scoffs.

“of course i've noticed... the brat made my life hell.”

_ Right...  _ You look down.

“I-I'm sorry I... I forgot for a moment.” He sighs, sounding a little conflicted.

“it's... fine. i... i get what you meant.” There was a bit of silence between you. You let go of his wrist only to jump when he grabs yours. You look up at him, a little surprised. He's glancing away, blue dusting his face. You give a small smile.

“I thought you didn't like me?” He gives a semi-glare, the blue on his face becoming a smidge darker, before saying,

“sh-shut up...” You giggle. “i guess...” You look up at him. “since there's no reason to stick around this cabin anymore... i should leave...” You frown, sliding your wrist out of his grasp to where you held his hand.

“Why not just go back to the house...?” He glares and before he could say anything, you continue. “I know that Sans is trying to send everyone back but... I don't know... I might be able to make _some_ arrangement.” He scoffs, taking his hand away from yours and shoving it into his pocket.

“fat chance. i don't belong here... but i don't want to go back. it's all just... i'm the only one left... the human souls are gone... who knows how long it'll be until other humans fall into the underground... i'll be all alone there until the day i dust.” You look down. You honestly didn't know how to deal with Dusty's situation. From the sound of it earlier, Dusty and Killer must have traveled with Nightmare. You remember what Killer said to you the day you met; how he traveled the multiverse with Nightmare. Though he never said Dusty's name, it was implied after the two left just earlier and Dusty panicked. And now his only options are to either get forcefully sent to his lonely universe or run away to some part of this world and hope to not be found. A thought soon came to you.

“You um... You said you were finally able to... to...” You swallow. “Kill Frisk... That your determination was stronger than theirs...” You look up at him to see him looking at you, suspicious. “What does that... mean?” He stared for a moment before huffing.

“it means that they no longer had the ability to reset.” You give a confused look.

“What is that? Reset?”

“tch. it's just as it sounds. the brat was able to continually rewind time to the moment they first fell into the mountain as many times as they liked... doing whatever they fucking wanted as they kept going through the underground like it was some kind of game...”

“Wait so... if 'Reset' meant to rewind time... how is it that you knew it was happening?” He chuckled.

“because the brat wasn't the first to use it. that damn weed had the power to reset before frisk fell down and he used it to make my life hell.”

“Weed...? Flowey?” As shocked as you were, that didn't answer your question. Though he did chuckle to confirm that it was indeed Flowey who could use that ability. “O-Okay but... still. How did you-?”

“at first i didn't. but then... i started having these dreams. only they weren't dreams. they were memories. memories of things i don't even remember happening. heh... i'm pretty sure you already know that... the alternates of myself were once all scientists.” You nod. “heh. yeah...” He then paused before continuing. “did classic ever tell you what that machine was for? the one that brought us all here?” You shake your head and he scoffs and shakes his. “of course he didn't. that machine? it's supposed to detect and record anomalies.” You stare, surprised yet confused.

“W-What?” He chuckled.

“yep. and it worked too. i was able to keep track of every anomaly, ever reset that happened, even if i at first didn't remember them. but then... after going through so many, i was able to remember them. my life got affected severely.” He gestured to himself. “as you can plainly see.” He chuckled. “and then the rest is history.” You look down, trying to process everything.

“W-Wait, wait so... how did something that was supposed to detect anomalies... bring you all here?” He huffed, agitated.

“because classic fucked up. i don't know what he did but he's the only one who can fix it. having the others around is basically just him talking to himself. they won't get far until classic realizes his mistake.”

“W-Which is?” He shrugs.

“the hell should i know? i don't know what he did.” There was silence for a bit before he sighed and pulled out his phone from his pocket, handing it over to you. “you should let them know where you are.” You look at it and then at him, worry on your face.

“Dusty-”

“don't.” He interrupts, stopping you. “just... i don't know if nightmare will come back for me. he might not. he's an asshole like that... so i'm left with either... going to that damned house and painstakingly wait for the inevitable, be it error tearing this timeline apart or classic fixes the machine and sends me back... or go experience what this world has to offer before the inevitable. i don't know about you flower but... i much prefer the latter. i... want to experience the surface. i never was given the opportunity to do so.” You feel tears start to prick your eyes and you sniffle. You go to wipe the tears away but they fall anyway.

“I-I'm sorry Dusty...” You say, trying to clear your face. You feel him take your hand and place his phone in it. You look at it before looking at him and he places a hand on your cheek.

“no. i'm sorry flower. guess you won't be able to confide in me with your problems. after all...” He gently grabs your other cheek with his other hand and he brings his face close to yours, giving a very gentle kiss. Tears still streaming, you were saddened yet confused yet surprised. It was a strange feeling, his teeth on your lips, but yet it... felt normal, even though you've never actually kissed anyone before. He pulled back and gave a sad smile.

“i'll be _sans_ a phone.” And then he disappeared, leaving you to stare in your dazed and sadden state before slowly looking at the phone in your hand. It was a simple flip phone. You sniffle and sob for a handful of minutes. 

_It wasn't fair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Dusty a bit of a softy. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone that has been reading this story. Like, it's blowing my mind! Thank you all!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	32. Chapter 32

Needless to say, you were very, very depressed. Despite the boys trying everything they could to cheer you up after you were brought back to the villa, you much rather wanted to be alone at the moment and you knew you wouldn't get the alone time if you were stuck in the villa so you decided on taking a walk and, despite the many protests, you made sure you were alone. You assured them in such a weak voice that you were now fine. That Nightmare wasn't after you anymore. Of course, the moment you left the villa, you knew at least one person would follow you.

You aimlessly walked through a section of the city you were somewhat familiar with. Was the villa always this close to the city? You hadn't noticed. You used the time you were out to clear your head. You made sure to take some money with you. Food was a good distraction. You didn't even notice how late it had gotten until you accidentally tripped on the sidewalk. When you got up you looked around, noticing the blinding street lights and how there wasn't as many people on the sidewalk and how dark the sky had gotten. You knew the boys were probably worried, despite your not-so-secret-but-thought-he-was stalker. You figured it out after eating 'dinner,' his galaxy-like jacket sticking out like a sore thumb in a reflection you saw.

You stood up and brushed yourself off, wincing a little at your scuffed hands. You never actually got a chance to get to know Comet and Cepheus. All you knew was what you learned from your notes. Instead of monsters being banished under the mountain of Ebott, they were sent into space... And the notes said that they were still there. That saddened your thoughts. Was there even a chance for them to go back to the planet? Would they even want to? Comet and Cepheus have been living on the Earth for four months now. What did they think of it? Would it be worth coming to the planet in their timeline, seeing how it actually is? Wouldn't space just be better-?

You gasp as you feel a tug on your chest and are suddenly pulled back and a car horn blares by. Your heart races, staring in shock for a moment, before you heard Comet's panicked voice.

“stars on fire starlight, are you okay?!” You look at him and see the worry and fright on his face, his left eye light blazing blue. You then felt the tug on your chest disappear and Comet blinked, his eye light back to normal. "starlight?" You blink and let out a breath.

"Oh. Geeze. H-Heh. Thanks Comet." You give an awkward smile. "Guess I was too spaced out to see where I was going." His face still read worry but he gave a nervous chuckle.

"i uh... i can't tell if you made a pun there or not..." You blink. What? He gave another nervous chuckle. “a-ah. guess you didn't...” He glanced away awkwardly, hands in his jacket's pockets and you smiled.

“So,” He flinches and glances back with a nervous smile. “You've been tailing me all day.”

“h-heh. you noticed?” You snicker.

“Kind of hard not too when you stick out like a sore thumb in this jacket.” You grabbed one of the puffball strings that dangled from his jacket, waving it in his face before dropping it with a giggle. He gave another chuckle and blushed. You stared in awe. His blush was a dark blue and purple mix and there were white specks in it. It almost looked like-

“Space...” You say aloud, which makes him look at you, confused.

“what?” You look him in the sockets with a smile, which he still looks confused but he's smiling too. You're giddy and bounce a little.

“That makes so much sense! Oh my God Comet that's freaking amazing and adorable at the same time!” He blinks, surprised, and his blush deepens and it really starts to look like space, to which you let out a little squeak.

“h-heh. w-what are you talking about starlight?”

“Your blush!” His face is practically glowing and he's completely flustered, eye lights dashing around before landing back on you. You giggle. “You really are ' _out of this world_.'” His smile twitches and he chuckles a little, rubbing his neck.

“h-heh. geeze starlight you're really making me ' _cluster_.'” You giggle and you see him relax some.

“Sorry.” You giggle. “Don't you know though? I have a thing for seeing you boys blush. I think it's amazing and cute.” You swore if his face could light up more it would.

“i-i uh, heh, i didn't know that.” Your smile widened and he smiles back. “heh. i'm glad you're smiling.” Your smile drops some and you look down. You didn't have to see Comet to know his smile dropped some too. The two of you were silent for a moment and Comet rocked a little on his feet.

“I'm sorry.” You finally say. “I just... needed the alone time.” He let out a sigh and you look up at him. He gives a comforting smile.

“that's alright starlight. are you... at least feeling better?” You nod.

“Yeah... I guess.” You look behind him before glancing around.

“what?” He asked.

“Well...” You look at him. “I guess I'm looking to see if anyone else was with you, seeing as how I... worried everyone.” He gives an awkward chuckle.

“n-nah. it's just me.”

“Really? I'm surprised.”

“w-well, don't get me wrong. believe it or not a few of the others were with me. but i convinced them that i had it under control.”

“Who was with you?”

“red, edge, black, mutt, axe and crooks.” You blink in surprise.

“Wow, almost everyone.” He gives a nervous chuckle.

“yeah. and no offense to the guys but a group like them? would've been noticed instantly.” You giggle.

“I'll bet. You are the least intimidating looking out of that group.” He chuckles.

“thanks. so uh... can i ask where you were heading? maybe i can come with you?” You look around, realizing that you have yet to leave the corner. You never really were heading to any place in particular... And the thought finally registered with your body. You had been wandering aimlessly. Your feet were killing you.

"H-Heh, um..." You give a nervous chuckle. "Honestly... I don't know where I'm going. If it wasn't for that fall I probably wouldn't have noticed that it was..." You flick your wrist, looking at the watch only to stare in surprise. "N-Nine sixteen. Oh. H-Heh." You give an awkward smile. "Oops." He chuckles.

"i should've known. well, since you have no destination in mind, care to accompany me?"

"If it's to home, then yes, please. My legs and feet are killing me, I've been walking for so long." He chuckles.

"glad to know you're thinking of the villa as home." You blink. Did you just call the villa home? You've only been there for about four or five days. You then realize that with the threat of Nightmare no longer hovering your shoulders, you could return back to your apartment... Why was that a sad thought? "what's wrong starlight?" You look at Comet and he's looking at you, worried and confused. You must've looked sad.

"O-Oh um... h-heh. It's nothing." You flush a little, glancing off to the side with a nervous smile. "Did I say home? I meant the house." He gives a nervous smile.

"y-you know... it's okay to call it home, even if it's temporary."

"Y-Yeah I know but I mean... I'm only there because you guys just wanted to protect me but... Now that the threat is gone I guess I should... pack up and head back to my apartment."

"oh..." The disappointment in his voice combined with his saddened features nearly broke you. You hated that sound so much and the look was worse. "well..." He glanced off, rubbing his neck. "guess it makes sense. i mean...it would be weird now huh?" You frown. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay just a few more days? You'd have to thing it over but... you had to admit, it was fun in the house and since you were still out of work, the boys knew how to occupy your time.

"W-Well," You stutter out, glancing away with an awkward smile. "I guess I'll... think it over.”

"you know you don't have to." You look at him and nod.

"I know but... I want to. But if I do end up staying awhile longer it would just be for a few more days. Besides..." You hesitate for a moment before continuing. "Sans and I need to talk anyway."

"uh oh. what'd classic do?" Comet asked with a chuckle. You give a nervous smile.

"Ah, well... Just... Trust me when I say that... everyone will be hearing the same speech after Sans." He tilts his head a little, looking curious now.

"oh?" You wave your hands.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get there when we get there. So um... You said you wanted to go somewhere or something?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"it'll be real quick, honest. then i'll take you home so you can rest."

"Well, so long as it's quick." You say with a smile. He held out his hand and you took it before the two of you started walking finally, him guiding you to an alley, which you knew what it meant.

"okay, before i do this, i want you to close your eyes." You blink, a little surprised and he chuckles. "just trust me, okay?" You press your lips together in a line before nodding and closing your eyes. "oh!" You hear him shuffling before jumping in the sudden weight that was added around you. "you'll need this." He laughs a little at your surprised reaction. "don't worry, it's just my jacket. it's gonna be a little cold where we're heading." You shuffle on his jacket, eyes still closed, suddenly noticing the heavy scent of peppermint. It was a little refreshing.

You then feel him grab your hand and you feel the tug of the void. You noticed that the feeling lasted longer than usual, which meant Comet was taking you somewhere far. Where was he going? You then felt cool winds hit your face as you exited the void, causing you to shudder and verbally 'brr.' Comet chuckles.

"don't open them yet." He says, excitement in his voice. You can't help but giggle a little as you are suddenly led a little bit away. You feel yourself kicking away pebbles.

"Comet what are you doing? Where are we?" He doesn't answer. He then stops, making you stop, and he lets out a shaky breath.

"alright. open them." You do and you STARE. You noticed nothing else but the sky above you. It stretched forever as you saw nothing but clusters and clusters of stars naturally lighting up the sky. As you're slowly turning yourself around to see the vastness that was space above you, you noticed the mountain peak behind you, or rather, the large ledge you were currently standing on on said mountain. You noticed a giant hole that lead into the mountain and you finally looked over the ledge you were on. Nothing but forest. Where were you?!

"starlight?" You look at Comet. You forgot he was there. He had a nervous smile. "you okay?" You tried to form words but it all came out as stuttered surprise and wheezing here and there.

"C-Comet..." You finally say. "W-Where..?!" You look around again before your eyes are glued to the sky again. "Wow..." You breathe. You feel him grab your hand and tug you to the ground where there was actually a blanket set down. Was that there before? You notice it's rather soft and you can barely feel the hard surface of the ground beneath. You look at him as he sits next to you, giving you a smile.

"surprise." He said.

"S-Surprise? Wh-What...?" You let out a conflicted laugh. "C-Comet... Where are we?"

"mt. ebott." You stare in surprise before looking around. You were on the mountain?! But where was the city?! Your face must've said it all because Comet chuckled. "ebott city is behind us." You turn around only to see the giant hole and the rest of the mountain blocking your view of behind. You then look at him, completely baffled.

"Wh-Wh...?! I-I...! W-Where...?!”

“well,” He points towards the giant hole that lead into the mountain. “that there is the entrance to the underground.” You stare at the hole. THAT lead to the underground?! You were suddenly having mixed feelings. You were obviously very curious about what the underground looked like, despite Monster District having exact replicated areas of most of the underground but at the same time... there was no way you could've asked one of the boys to take you there. It was the prison of all monsters for so many years after all. It would have felt like asking them to take you would be like asking them if they wanted to go back to jail. You figured some day you would make the journey to the tunnel by yourself but that day just never came. “what's wrong?” You look at Comet. He looked concerned.

“O-Oh um...” The words left you. You couldn't think of anything. Your eyes wandered back to the sky. It was just so beautiful. You give a small huff of a chuckle. “H-Heh... I-I just... I can't... process everything right now...”

“a-ah. sorry.” You look at him and he's glancing away, a little saddened. You let out a small chuckle.

“It's okay, really.” He glances back to you and you smile. “Comet this is amazing but... why did you bring me here?” He smiled and a light blush dusted his face.

“well i just... i wanted to do something for you.” He then frowned, blush gone. “you looked... so defeated when you came back.” He gave a nervous glance away. “to be honest, after learning that you like the stars... i wanted to bring you here.” He let out a chuckle and smiled at you. “i don't know about you but... the view is ' _stellar_ ' from here.” You giggle.

“Yeah, I'll say. Do the others know what you're doing?” He flinched and gave a nervous laugh, to which you took as a 'no.' You laugh a little. “I see. Well... thanks Comet. This really lifted my mood.” You look back up at he sky. “I've never really had the time to seek out a place where all I could only see were the stars. This is breathtaking.”

“what uh... what got you into stars and space?” You look at him with a smile.

“It was a normal day in science class. We were learning about the solar system and... to learn that there is so much out there that we still don't know... it's fascinating. That's what got me into space. What got me into stars though, was seeing slideshows of pictures that showed... well, this.” You look up and gesture. “It's so beautiful.”

“yeah. heh. back in my timeline, there would be meteor showers at least twice every other month.” You stare at him in awe.

“Really?!” He chuckles and nods.

“yeah. sometimes they would be close and personal, other times you could see them shooting across space at a distance but it still looked... amazing.” You continue to stare a little longer before looking down at your lap, fidgeting with your hands. He chuckles. “what?”

“W-Well...” You glance away awkwardly. “D-Don't tell the guys but... I am like... really interested in your timeline. N-Not that I'm not interested in the others b-but...!” You fumble your hands. “I mean come on! All of monster kind is living in _space_! Us humans would kill just to experience that-!” You stop, staring forward, not really looking at anything but focusing on what it was you just said. “I-I mean... I mean we wouldn't... kill... That's just an expression.”

“i know starlight.” He grabs your hand and you look at him. “don't worry. i know there was no ill intent behind that.” You give him an unsure look and he brings you a little closer to him. “so, you're that curious about my timeline huh? well, what do you want to know?”

“O-Oh uh...! Wow I... I didn't think you'd want to talk about it just yet.” He shrugs.

“it's fine. we're already here.”

“W-Well...” You look at the sky, thinking. “How... How long have monsters been in space?”

“longer than any timeline where monsters are trapped under the mountain and i mean long.” You flinch.

“A-Ah. Sorry.” He chuckles.

“it's alright. you did ask.” He rubs a thumb over the top of your hand. “what else?”

“Well... How did monsters even get into space? How far out are they?”

“well, to answer the first question, it was magic.” You groan and look at him and he has a playful smile on his face. “i'm serious. magic sent us into space. as for how far out we are? well... i don't know. but the quadrant we live in is called, wait for it... the ebott quadrant.” You chuckle a little.

“Wow.”

“yeah.” He chuckles. “in my timeline, we're still trapped in space but... we make the most of it. once alphys and frisk figure out how to deactivate the em field though, you can guarantee that everyone will want to explore the rest of space, maybe even return to the planet we were once banished from.” You look down. You didn't know what to ask first. You decided for the less awkward one.

“EM Field?”

“yeah. it makes passing by the quadrant dangerous for space explorers. it's how frisk ended up crash landing in the quadrant. they got too close.”

“Oh...” You silent. You didn't know if you wanted to ask your second question.

“what's on your mind starlight?” You look at him and he's smiling, waiting for you.

“W-Well...” You sigh. “Comet do you... like it here on the surface? Er, the planet?” He nods.

“yeah. it's pretty great. i mean... just look at all the colors. out in space, one can only take so much grey, blue and gold with a dash of purple. here on the planet? you got the rest of the spectrum and even more.”

“So... when you do go back to your timeline and... you do get free... would you visit the Earth?” He looked at you and nodded.

“of course. i know that, most likely should monsters return to the planet, we'll go through our own hardships and trials just like this one is going through but... if this timeline could work it out, then i'm sure ours can.” You smile. You didn't notice how close the two of had gotten. His arm was gently wrapped around you. You look back up at the sky. “anything else?” You shake your head.

“Not at the moment no. I wanna enjoy this for a little longer of that's okay.” He chuckles.

“of course.” You press against his side, feeling his warmth. You didn't realize how cold you were. You were actually shivering a little but you didn't mind it. If you got a cold... it would've been worth it. You suddenly feel his grip tighten on you a bit and you hear him mutter, “... you're beautiful.” You whip your head and look at him, flustered and surprised, to which he returned the reaction, only more embarrassed. “w-wait... sh-shit did i say that out loud?” He loosened his grip on you and backed away from you a little. “i-i uh... i-i mean... p-please forget i said that.” You blink, still flustered but instead of surprised you're confused.

“W-What?” He glances away, rubbing his neck.

“i-i... i remember what you said. that you don't want us alternates to view you as... well... a-and i respect that!” He quickly added, looking at you. “that is your choice after all. w-we don't belong here after all and classic is your real soulmate and... a-and...” He trails off, glancing away. You look down in thought. You really needed to speak with Sans about what you wanted to do... but you felt you could confide in Comet. That he'd keep it secret until you actually did talk to Sans.

“Comet.” He flinches and looks at you, nervous. You take a breath. “I uh... I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else because I want to do it.” He gives a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his skull.

“aw geeze. a promise huh...?” He looks down for a moment before meeting your eyes. “well... i'll do it for you.” You smile.

“The thing I wanted to talk about with Sans... it's about this whole... soulmate situation.” He gives a curious yet nervous look.

“o-oh?” You give an awkward smile and giggle.

“Y-Yeah. You see... um... I've been... thinking it over and... well...” You watched as his face changed from nervous to surprised.

“w-wait, wait... a-are you saying-?”

“N-Now hang on.” You interrupt. He stops and stares, waiting for you. You take a breath. “Like I said, I'm thinking it over.” He nods. “But um... there is a... bit of a probability that... I would be okay with it.”

“h-heh... heh heh! r-really?!” He asked, smile wide. You nod.

“There's more to it and it deserves to be said to everyone at once but... that's the gist of it, yeah. Plum said I should talk with Sans first once I figure out that it's something that I really do want to do.”

“r-right, right of course! heh! w-wow starlight...” He reaches over and pulls you into a hug, to which you hesitantly return. “i just hope classic doesn't lose his shit.”

“Y-Yeah. That's what I'm worried about.” You give a nervous laugh as you reel back a bit. “I heard uh... you guys can get territorial and to be honest after seeing Axe look so... feral the other day I... I gotta admit I got scared-”

“we would never hurt you.” He said in a serious tone, holding your shoulders so that you can see how serious he was. You give a small smile.

“I-I know. But to be honest I'm not all that worried about me.” You reassure, which makes him relax a little. “I'm more worried about you guys.” He chuckles.

“don't worry. we can handle ourselves. promise.” You give an unsure smile and you see him bring a hand to your face, cupping your cheek. “ah stars. you're really shaking. let's get you home so you can take a warm shower.” You smile and nod. That sounded good.

***

_Target straight ahead._ You made a bee-line for Sans who was sprawled out on the living room couch, asleep. After getting fussed over once Comet brought you home, you took a warm and welcoming shower because _GOD were you cold!_ You now stood over Sans, hands on your hips as you pondered how to approach waking him up. You shrugged to yourself. Might as well try the simple approach first.

“Hey Sans?” You noticed one day that while yes Sans would appear asleep he would actually be awake. However, he didn't respond. “Sans.” You say a little louder. Still nothing. So you lean over a little and poke his cheek. “San-” You stop and stare as your finger actually moves into his cheek. It... wasn't actually rock solid! A smile spreads on your face as you poke his face a little more. You moved his smile a little. You nudged around the edge of his socket. You poked his chin. You give a quiet giggle. “Oh my God Sans you are wicked cool.” You say to yourself. You then jump back and gasp in surprise at Sans' voice.

“i prefer the term,” He cracks open a socket and snickers at your expression. “'nefariously chilly.'” You stare before laughing.

“Did you just synonym me?” You say, standing up. Sans shrugs and sits up, letting out a yawn.

“so what's up bud? besides being fascinated with my face.” You giggle and sit next to him.

“Were you even asleep?” He shrugs, smile on his face that you could only take as teasing. “Well, I wanted to talk with you.”

“sure. what about?” He sits back into the couch, hands going into his pockets.

"Well..." You look down. "For one, I wanted to apologize. I know maybe that... Talking with you guys probably would have been the better option but... You gotta understand I just didn't feel like talking to anyone at that moment."

"i get that." You look at him and he's glancing away, looking a little guilty. He then glances at you and smiles a little. "you just gotta promise you'll tell me what happened when you're ready to discuss it." You nod.

"I actually plan on telling everyone tomorrow since it's a little late right now." He nods and you give a small smile. "Another thing..." You hesitate, fidgeting with your hands. You didn't want him to avoid you again so you had to be a little subtle. What was the perfect way to approach this?

"what?" He asked, curious and nervous.

“Well uh... this is embarrassing but um...” You look at him. “Do you think tomorrow you can swing me by my place? I need to get a few things.” You see him relax and he chuckles and nods.

“yeah sure. no problem. don't know why you find it embarrassing.” You give a nervous chuckle.

“Well it's just... I dunno...” You look down. “I feel like...” You frown. “I feel like... I've been nothing but a big burden and-”

“hey.” You heard the sternness in his voice and you glanced up at him. He was leaning forward, hand on your shoulder, and giving a look that said 'serious but caring.' “don't say that. you're not a burden.” You sigh.

“But I am Sans. I don't have my powers. For awhile some psycho was after me which put you guys in the line of fire and-” He grabs your other shoulder and turns you to look at him straight in the eye lights.

“stop it.” You close your mouth and he sighs. “look y/n... everyone here cares about you.” You sigh and look away. “i'm serious.”

“Yeah I know you are but... how do I know that's not just the 'soulmate' thing talking? If I wasn't who I was would anyone of you even care?”

“y/n-”

“I'm serious Sans!” You look at him. “Say that everything we've been through for the past month hasn't changed at all except for the fact that I was your soulmate. If that factor was gone... would I even get the chance to become friends with you guys despite Frisk? Would all of you just avoid me because of my stats? Would all of you hate me?” You feel his grip on your shoulders tighten and he's staring into your eyes. You notice he's sweating just a bit. From that act alone you knew. You sighed. “I thought so.”

“n-no y/n wait i-”

“It's fine Sans. I wouldn't blame you guys anyway.” You go to stand up only to be pushed back down.

“y/n wait.” You look at him and he's staring at you, serious. “look...” He sighs. “okay. yes. no doubt we would all probably be cautious of you more but... i honestly think, despite frisk... you would still somehow end up in our lives and we would still care about you.”

“What makes you say that?” He gives a nervous chuckle and glances away for a moment before looking at you, a little bit sincere.

“the universe just has a crazy way of making things happen.” You frown. That wasn't exactly a good answer but you didn't press it. You sigh.

“Well... thanks I guess... Guess since... everything is over maybe I should pack up everything and just return home tomorrow instead.” You see him flinch.

“o-oh, uh... a-are you sure? i-i mean... you can stay just a little longer if you like.” You give a half chuckle and look at him with a bit of a smile.

“It's been almost a week. I'd have to go home some time.”

“w-well... at least complete the week.” You shuffle.

“I dunno... I mean, if I can be honest... That whole thing with Axe the other day... kinda freaked me out. I thought he was gonna kill me.” You feel him tense and he sweats a little.

“r-right... uh... you do know... why that happened right?” You nod.

“Plum said because Axe's senses were more heightened than everyone else's and he could...” You flush a little and glance away while putting up air quotes. “'smell my heat early' or... whatever.” You slightly see blue dust his face. “And to be honest... I dunno if being around you guys during 'my time' would be a good idea since not only did Plum specifically say you boys would get 'hot and bothered' and how I now know how territorial you guys can get,” He glances away awkwardly. “I'm pretty sure almost everyone has no idea how the female human body works and that is a conversation I don't want to have at the moment.”

“y... you have a point...” You give an awkward smile.

“No hard feelings?” He gives an awkward smile.

“y-yeah. no hard feelings. so uh... i'll... take you home tomorrow then.” He releases your shoulders and you stand up.

“Thanks. Night Sans.”

“night bud.” You head towards the study and start pulling out and making the hide-away bed when you jump at a sudden voice behind you.

“need any help?” You turn and see Stretch. You give a chuckle before shaking your head.

“Nah. I got it.” You go back to making the bed. “So what's up?”

“i'm your guard for the night.” You flinch and look back at him, concern on your face.

“Stretch-”

“don't fight it.” He plops himself into a chair. “can't make up our minds now.”

“But no one's after me anymore.”

“i wouldn't say that.” You blink, confused and a little scared. What did he mean? Was someone still after you? He held up his hands. “calm down hon. i didn't mean it in a bad way.”

“Then what did you mean? You can't just say that after what just happened.”

“you're right, you're right. what i meant is that everyone that is your soulmate could try pulling an axe. unless you want to wake up being either cuddled or strangled.” You flinch. Right. Maybe the guarding thing was necessary. But just for tonight.

“R-Right. Thanks.” He shrugs and you finish up the bed and the moment you say good night and your head hits the pillow, you're out of it.


	33. Chapter 33: Skeletal POV PT 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a POV. Didn't think I'd make another one.

**Blue**

His face dropped. Blue was starting in on his breakfast and he joined Papyrus, Edge and Black in the living room to watch the human news. Even in this timeline, the human's news weren't all that great. But he couldn't believe it when suddenly on the television was none other than the cafe you worked at. The windows were smashed, there was police tape and news reporters surrounding it.

“WAIT...” Black said, leaning forward and squinting at the television. “ISN'T THAT...?”

“WHAT?” Edge asked.

“I-IT IS!” Papyrus gasped. “THAT'S Y/N WORKPLACE!” Blue really didn't want to believe it. He noticed in a shot of the camera that there were some employees of said cafe standing around, talking to each other. He didn't see you there. He then started to panic. Were you alright? He had to know.

“I-I GOTTA GO!” He said, rushing out of the living room. “PAAAAPS! PAPYYY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!” He entered the kitchen to see his brother talking with Sans and Red. All three looked at him as he entered.

“whoa blue. what's wrong?” Sans asked.

“IT'S Y/N!” He saw that got all of their attention. “PAPY WE GOTTA GO!”

“hrk!” He dragged his brother off the stool. “h-hey, hey bro! you gotta calm down first! tell us what happened?”

“TH-THE NEWS! THE CAFE GOT TRASHED! I DIDN'T SEE HER IN THE SHOT BUT I SAW A BUNCH OF HER WORKMATES! WE GOTTA GO!” He saw everyone's sockets widen when he said that and Sans and Red got out of their seats.

“i'm coming too.” Sans said.

“same.” Red said.

“AND US!” Blue turned around to see Black and Mutt entering the kitchen.

“no offense black but we all can't go.” Sans said. “we'd overload her senses.”

“THEN I GUESS YOU AND RED ARE STAYING HERE!”

“the hell we are!” Red growled.

“GUYS!” Blue said, getting their attention. “WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” The four looked at each other before Sans said,

“let's settle this then. last one standing gets to go.”

“ARE YOU SUGGESTING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE SUGGESTING?” Black said, narrowing his sockets at Sans. “BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE BY CHALLENGING ME TO A GAME OF CHANCE. LADY LUCK HAS ALWAYS BEEN ON MY SIDE.”

“guess we'll see. ready?” The four stiffened, watching each other, before hovering out a hand. “rock-”

***

**Red**

He couldn't actually believe it. Here they were, in your _house_. He was pretty sure that you would never show them your house.

“now i see why ya said at least two pairs of brothers.” He commented. “place is tiny.” And it kind of was but that was only because he was a monster. He took up a lot of room. They all did. You scoff at him.

“Well excuse me if I live alone. And it's not tiny, you guys just take up more space.” Red got a pretty good look at your living room and kitchen and headed towards the hallway, noticing a door in front of him and one on each end of the hallway.

“calling us fat hon?” Stretch said. Red flinched. That bastard didn't deserve to call you by a nickname. You weren't his soulmate. “that hurts.” You scoff.

“No. I'm not saying that.” You say. “I'm just saying it doesn't help when someone wears an extra layer that doesn't need to be left on.” Red caught your eyes looking at him. Wait, were you talking about him?

“i feel like yer callin' me out kitten.”

“It's because I am.” There was a playfulness in your voice that made his soul hum. “Take off your stupid jacket.” He rolled his eye lights but obliged anyway. This was your home and it was your rules. He tossed it on the couch.

“happy?” He asked and he nearly laughed as you scoffed and grabbed his jacket off the couch, proclaiming,

“I have hooks man!” When you turn your back Red heads down to the door on the left. It was slightly open and he pushed the door some. He noticed that, just like the rest of your house, there wasn't much there. However, he noticed the glow-in-the-dark stars that clung to your bedroom ceiling. What was odd though, was that there was no scent. No sign of... you. Weird. He smirked, an idea coming to him.

“so, this is yer room huh?” He called out, walking into it. He frowned some though. Why was your home so bare? He then got agitated when it was Sans who freaked out instead of you. He wanted to see that cute flustered face of yours.

“red! you can't just walk into her room!” He looked back at the door to see Sans standing in the hallway, half glaring, half flustered.

“It's fine Sans.” Came your voice. “It's not like I don't have anything to hide.” You were right. From the amount of nothingness in your room, Red doubted that you did have something to hide.

“u-uh...” Sans stuttered. Red sighed and walked out of your room.

“Go look. Kinda boring really. I don't have that much stuff.” Red stepped into view, giving a disappointed look that not only did you not go for his bait, but you were practically saying to the others that they could go into your room as well if they wanted.

“seriously?” He said. “nuthin'?”

“What?” You asked, looking genuinely confused. He shook his head.

“yer so weird...”

***

**Sans**

You liked astronomy. You had books on your shelf and on your desk and had rolled up posters and sketchbooks in your desk drawers. And your ceiling was peppered in those adorable glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. And then you proposed to going out camping and looking at the stars some time! Stars were you perfect... But... Sans knew that you only viewed him as a friend. You viewed everyone as a friend. Grant it you never specifically said that he couldn't call you his soulmate and vice versa but... Sans knew humans were different when it came to relationships. He's seen how humans in one act over the three years he's been on the surface.

Humans took their time when came to relationships most of the time. They would much rather form a friendship first before actually considering if they even were compatible together. And Sans understood that. Humans weren't in tune with their souls. That's why they're extra cautious when it came to dating. They wanted to make sure the other was compatible. That then made him wonder... Just exactly how in tune with your soul were you? Sure you could do magic but that didn't really mean much. Behind magic was feelings. It determined how powerful magic could get. And with your high LV... was there any feeling behind your magic anymore?

Sans shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. You aren't like _them_. You're kind. Caring. Considerate. A great soulmate... He just hoped that you would someday view him like he viewed you; precious and worth it. It had been almost a complete month now in knowing each other. Would it be wrong of him to ask you out? Maybe turn that group camping trip into just you and him... You probably would deny the date. Even though you didn't view your 'outing' with Red as a date, there was no doubt Red saw it as such. He grumbled a little. He didn't like knowing that Red was practically your first date...

He sighed. And of course it was to Grillby's. He had to think of something better... Of course it would be a lot easier to think about if he knew what you even liked besides astronomy and monster culture... You really did seem to enjoy yourself at Monster District. The smile you had as the group walked around was contagious... and cute. You really liked monsters... Maybe instead of planning a date date, he would just set up a casual lunch date as friends. He hated the way his soul twisted at the thought but he knew it was the only way to not rush things with you. Yeah... that sounded good. He just needed to think of a good place because he _really_ did not want to face Grillby now.

***

**G**

He fucked up. He fucked up so bad. He went overboard. He upset you. You went into a panic. You summoned _Nightmare_. All he wanted was answers. He didn't think the rabbit hole would go so deep. Had you really not known? It explained so much. When he brought you the villa you were completely out of it. Totally unresponsive. G summarized the situation, which made everyone go into a frenzy. They had to keep an eye on you now. You were a target. Nightmare wanted you but no one knew for what and there was no way they were going to find out.

G couldn't believe it though when he and everyone else in the house watched as you could no longer do magic. He and his brother theorized that the shock of learning what you did... separated your soul from your body. It was a solid theory considering humans weren't naturally connected to their souls anyway and magic came from the soul. When it came to humans, their souls and bodies were two completely separate things.

But then... you did something that surprised everyone. You could _smell_. You identified Axe's scent. Your senses were gone. You were a normal human being... and unfortunately, that spelled major trouble.

***

**Blue**

He was so giddy. He couldn't believe it. You liked to garden! And you were so impressed with the garden outside of the villa. You were especially captivated by the small bush of echo flowers, proclaiming that you wanted one for yourself. And Blue would have been more than happy to provide you with a bush of your own to add to your small garden that was at your home. He felt terrible for not noticing your garden the first time he visited your house. It was unacceptable!

Blue hated though how EVERYONE now knew where you lived though. There was barely enough room for everyone and Blue wanted to teach Edge and Black some manners for criticizing your home. Grant it, Blue also slightly criticized your home when he first visited but he understood after you explained it was because you traveled so much. He frowned at that thought. That sounded lonely...

After you had packed up a bag and returned to the villa, since you were now staying with them for the time being until you found your closure, you grabbed a sketchbook and headed towards the garden. Blue obviously kept you company and stared in awe as you sketched out what was in front of you. He praised you. What a talented soulmate you were!

“DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SKETCH ME?” He asked excitedly. He's practically bouncing as you look him over and tilt your head in thought, humming indecisively.

“I don't know if I can-” He stopped at those words, frowning. What? You couldn't? But you were so good in your other drawings.

“Oh.” He said, disappointment in his voice. He didn't notice your flinch but he heard you give an awkward chuckle.

“I mean I don't think I can if you keep bouncing.” He stares before smiling. Was that all?

“OH! WELL, I CAN STAY STILL!” He proclaimed happily. You were going to do it.

“Okay, just let me finish up this sketch and then I can work on you.”

“CAN I POSE?” He asked. You giggled. That was such a cute sound.

“Only if you want to.” He gives a giggle back and bounces. Yes! You were going to draw him! Now he just had to think of a pose! What should he go for? Heroic? Was that too cliche? What about casual? Ooh! Leaning against a wall! That was a cool pose! Surely he'd look cool doing that! His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of your cute giggle. He looks at you with a smile.

“WHAT'S UP?” He asked, obviously curious.

“Well I just... I had a thought...” You sounded a little embarrassed. What was it that you needed to say? You could tell him anything and he'd help out as best he could! “Who's older between you and your brother?” He blinked. Was that all? He laughed a little.

“OH! THAT'S EASY! I'M THE OLDEST! WHY? DID YOU THINK I WAS THE YOUNGER ONE?” It was an honest mistake. One Blue has heard many times. He found it funny but he understood how people came across that assumption. His brother did give off that 'big brother' vibe.

“W-Well...” You stutter, glancing away awkwardly. Blue laughed again, getting your attention.

“MWEH HEH HEH! I GET THAT ALL THE TIME! DON'T FEEL BAD!” You give him such a sweet and cute smile. With a nod you went back to finishing up your current sketch. Curious, Blue looked over your shoulder to see. You really were talented. Blue went to inhale only to stop and stare at the back of your head. You... smelled amazing. Was that your scent? How come he never noticed it before? He then jumped when you turned around and jumped. “O-OH! I'M SORRY!” You laugh, which puts him at ease.

“It's fine. I just didn't hear you.” He smiles and laughs.

“MWEH HEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! I AM ONE VERY STEALTHY SKELETON!” And he was! In his eye lights at least. “SO ARE YOU FINISHED?” Did that sound rude? That sounded rude. But you nodded your head and he bounced. “GREAT! I KNOW JUST THE POSE I WANNA DO!” You giggle again.

“Great. Do you wanna do it here or do you have a different location in mind.” He stops his bouncing. Oh... He didn't think about that. Of course location was everything.

“Huh... I Didn't Even Think About That... ONE SECOND!” He went back into thought. Where exactly would a good location be? He wanted to look cool just for you! Sure leaning against a wall was cool but the location would definitely make it cooler! No offense to Classic but the only cool part of the villa was his room and... that thought made him flush a little. You in his room. You have yet to see anyone else's room. Maybe he could show you his! Surely you'd get blown away by just how cool he was! Oh but... what if his room took attention off of him? He wanted this sketch to be of him, made by you.

What else was a suitable place...? Oh! The park! Maybe instead of leaning on a wall, he could pose in front of the fountain! Plus the park had tons of natural light! It was decided. He snapped his fingers with an 'ah-ha!' attitude and said, “I KNOW!” He gives you a smile only to tilt his head. He seemed to have startled you. You giggle and turn your sketchbook around and show him... himself, thinking, hand to his chin. He stared in awe, eye lights turned to stars and he's blushing.

“Whoa... That's Really Good.” You hold it out to him and he examines it.

“I still need to fill out your other socket but, ta-da!” You proclaimed happily.

“You Did This So Fast... Or I Was In Thought For A Really Long Time.” Stars he hoped not. You shake your head.

“No, I was just fast.” He hands back your sketchbook and watches as you quickly finish up, standing right by your side. “There. Finished.” You turn it to him and he smiles.

“Wow...” A thought comes to him and he bounces excitedly. “OOH! CAN I SHOW THIS TO PAPY?! I'LL BRING IT RIGHT BACK I SWEAR!” You giggle and he stares in surprise as you gently tear out the page and hand it to him.

“Here. It's yours.” He looks at the paper and before taking it with a smile.

“THANKS MUFFIN!” He then rushes off towards the villa. “PAPS! PAAAAAPS! PAPYYYY! YOU GOTTA LOOK AT THIS! IT'S SO AWESOME!” He throws open the door and sees his brother on the couch with Sans. “PAPY LOOK AT THIS!” He holds out the sketch and the two look at him and then the drawing.

“wow. that's pretty cool bro.” His brother says. He smiles and bounces.

“ISN'T IT?! Y/N DREW IT!”

“really?” Sans asked, surprised before looking back at the page. “wow... that's some talent.”

“i'll say.” His brother says. “although... speaking of y/n... bro where is she?”

“OH! SHE'S...!” He stops and stares. He left you. Alone. He wasn't supposed to do that. He rushes back out in a panic, heading back to the garden, and lets out a sigh of relief when he see's you're still there. He then says in an apologetic voice, “OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!” You look at him, confused.

“For... what?”

“FOR WHAT?! FOR LEAVING YOU! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE YOU ALONE! I'M SORRY! I JUST GOT SO EXCITED!” He saw the realization hit your face.

“O-Oh. Right.” Blue had to be careful. He couldn't let his excitement distract him from his job of watching over you. He'd be a totally unworthy soulmate if he couldn't even protect you.

***

**Sans**

On one hand, Sans was happy. Your visit to Frisk's house went great. You not only befriended Tori, but you got to befriend Asgore over the hobby of gardening. Your face when you saw his garden made him smile. You were so excited. Now he knew more about you. You liked astronomy. You liked monsters and their culture. You liked to garden. He wondered if getting you flower seeds would be okay. You liked to draw. That drawing of Blue the other day really was something.

But... his mood shifted when Frisk, being the nosy kid that they were, suddenly brought up yours and his relationship. It twisted his soul that he couldn't call you his partner. And then... he went into a panic. You said you were... going to think things over when it came to the others. What?! How could you have that kind of thought when you and him haven't even dated yet?! Another thing was that you told the alternates to not refer to you as their soulmate. What made you change your mind...? A thought then came to him.

Your senses. They were gone. Was it possible that your senses prevented you from actually pursing him? Now that they were gone and you were hanging around the villa with everyone... what were you noticing? He didn't like this sudden change. But... he didn't want to be the one to have the awkward conversation with you about how monster relations and souls worked... Man... He was a pathetic soulmate. He was the quote-unquote 'alpha' over all his alternates but... what kind of alpha can't even get the courage to ask his mate on a date? And he tried blaming the sudden circumstance of Nightmare suddenly coming after you... But he alone was enough to ward off Nightmare. He was just being a coward.

So he called up Plum and, unfortunately, told him everything he was feeling, to which Plum was surprised, but at the same time wasn't. Plum understood how Sans was now suddenly becoming territorial at the mention of you now entertaining the idea of 'multiple partners' and how he could understand how nervous Sans was getting and not wanting to have the 'awkward talk.' So Plum agreed to visit the next day to take you away and explain the situation...

What Sans wasn't expecting though, was being woke up at four in the morning -four at night?- to Papyrus freaking out. When he went to check the situation, he was a mix of feelings, but the major one was anger, followed by fear. There you were, asleep, and keeping you close to his body was Axe. What the hell was he doing?! The whole house was up at that point, everyone trying get Axe off of you. Axe would growl and glare at them, keeping you threateningly close to him.

Sans couldn't believe the entire thing lasted an hour before you finally woke up. It was in that time though that Sans really hated the conclusion he came up with to explain Axe's behavior. Was it... possible you were...? But no one else could smell anything. He definitely couldn't smell anything. Then again, Axe's threatening magic filled their air, blocking any other scent. By the time you were finally pried away from Axe and guided away by Red, Sans tried to calm Axe down... but Axe instead just left the room with his brother. Sans sighed. He had another phone call to Plum to make.

***

**Axe**

Gone. Gone! And he couldn't do a thing! How could he let that happen?! How could he let _**Nightmare** _ drag _you_ away?! He didn't have a choice! Nightmare used you as a shield!

........

 _What were you doing out there all alone?!_ Who was supposed to be watching you?! None of them were fit to be your mate! Not even him... He couldn't rescue you... Why were you alone?

“AXE!” He quickly shot open his working socket, feeling the sudden pain that was coursing through him as he had hooked a hand into his non-working socket. “SNAP OUT OF IT!” He looked down to see the shortest alternate, Black, scowling at him. “YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHERE NIGHTMARE COULD HAVE TAKEN HER!” Right... Amongst his panic he was telling everyone what had just transpired but he then lost himself. He was about to say where he thought Nightmare would take you.

“i-i... th-the cabin... he had to have taken her to the cabin...!” He started to panic again. He was the only one besides his brother who knew where the cabin was.

“what cabin axe?” Sans asked slowly, though the panic in his voice was there.

“the one we fled to!” He growled. “and i can't even go! i don't have enough magic...” He was pathetic. He may be powerful physically but he wasn't magically. He wouldn't have had enough magic to teleport all the way to cabin, possibly fight off Nightmare, Killer and Dusty, and escape with you. He just wasn't capable. What if they were torturing you? What if you were in pain?! _You were in heat!_ What if they-?!

“BROTHER PLEASE!” He stopped and instantly flicked his eye light to his brother, who had a gentle grasp on the wrist that was attached to the hand that was pulling his socket. He hated the look his brother was giving him. Worry. Sadness. “STOP...” He slowly released his socket and brought his hand down.

“... sorry...” He muttered

“axe.” He looked at Sans. “that day... how close were we to the cabin?” Axe stared at him. That day?

..........

Right. That day. The day he first met you. When he 'saved' you from the others. How far away was he...? He was on his designated trail, keeping a lookout for signs of life that would threaten those that lived in the cabin... That day... He remember hearing how Sans, Red and Stretch were frantically looking for you and they couldn't... That's right... because he was far from the cabin. Axe shook his head.

“not close... too far... i was lucky to have enough magic to teleport me and y/n to the cabin and not pass out afterwards.” He felt the whole room tense. That's not what they wanted to hear.

“well that's just great!” Red exclaimed, fuming. “how the hell are supposed ta go rescue her if we can't even get ta her?!”

“and she doesn't have her phone either.” Stretch said.

“RIGHT. BECAUSE THAT MADE SUCH A DIFFERENCE LAST TIME.” Black mocked. “YOU HEARD AXE. THERE'S SOME KIND OF JAMING DEVICE THERE TO PREVENT THEM FROM BEING FOUND.”

“ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY?” Blue asked. Comet then snapped, getting everyone's attention.

“satellite.” He said. “is it possible to find the cabin via satellite imaging?”

“that is a good idea... we just have to hope that there isn't anything blocking the view. the forest by the mountain is pretty dense.” Stretch said.

“it's still worth a shot.” Stretch nodded and vanished from sight.

“while stretch is doing that, we need to come up with a plan.” Sans said. “if nightmare did take y/n to that cabin, that means killer and dusty will be there too. we have no idea what it is nightmare even wants from y/n but we have to approach this carefully.”

“so whaddya have in mind?” Red asked. Sans looked at Axe.

“axe, how much of the cabin do you remember? think you could draw out the layout?” Axe hesitantly nodded. Of course he wanted rescue you, you meant everything to him... but he really wished he could do it alone. Impress you by saving you. He didn't want the others to be there. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it alone. He had to leave it to everyone else. He could only hope that by the time they do get to you, you were okay.

***

**Killer**

He was disappointed to say the least. He never even got the chance to toy with you. He was surprised though when Nightmare teleported him with him. They left Dusty behind. That was unusual.

“uh, nightmare? what about dusty?” They were in a space that only Nightmare and those he approved could access. Nightmare growled angrily.

“ **what about him? he can stay in that timeline if he wants to be with that pathetic human woman for all i care .** ” Killer sighed. Dusty did look like he was becoming fond of your company. A complete one-eighty from the attitude he first had of not wanting anything to do with you. Though... Killer couldn't help but notice a certain... shift in the air around you when you arrived. He couldn't quite place it but he shrugged it off. It wasn't important now.

“just what were you trying to achieve with her anyway?” Nightmare growled.

“ **i wanted her power! do you even realize how much power she held?!** ”

“something about enough to destroy the entire multiverse. is that even possible?” Nightmare was growled again. “besides, how were you going to get it out of her anyway? i know of no such technique that can do that.” To that, Nightmare grinned.

“ **there's more to me than you know friend. it would have been simple. all i needed to do was to get her to accept the deal...!** ” He dropped his grin, growling once again in anger. “ **but that stupid human mage just had to go and glitch at a time most important!** ”

“yeah. that's unfortunate. so... what? now you're just giving up?” Nightmare glared at him.

“ **i had no choice! everything was set back to zero and it's not like she's going to make the same mistakes twice! she would never regain her stats again and that is what is needed most when it comes to her powers! her stats determined her power!** ”

“ah. i see how that is a problem now.” Nightmare grumbled and growled and Killer looked out into Nightmare's space. He kind of hoped that he could stay in your timeline a little longer. You probably would have been so fun to tease. Oh well. It was on to the next timeline, even if they were short a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an update about this story. It'll be about two weeks before the next two chapters after this will be made and released. A lot of things are going on in my life right now. I really, REALLY appreciate every single one of you readers! You make writing this story fun! I appreciate all the feedback too! It really keeps me going!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up yall? It's been two weeks and things have been going slow but I have managed to write out two chapters so enjoy them!

You stare at the sea of eye lights that are looking back at you. The next day came and luckily, everyone was available. They all looked at you anxiously, but there were also hints of confusion. You sigh. What to discuss first? Talk about what happened during your kidnapping or discuss how the female human body works? Get awkward now or later?

.........

Later. At least if the boys had any questions you could at least answer to the best of your ability with time to spare.

“Alright so,” You start, getting their attention even more, some leaning in. “I bet you're all wondering what happened when I got kidnapped.”

“that's one way to put it.” Stretch said.

“Well... I guess I'll start from the beginning. So Nightmare took me back to the cabin Axe and the others were hiding out in. To make Nightmare's spiel short, he basically wanted to make a deal with me. Now what kind of deal, I wouldn't know. He didn't get to say. I guess I freaked him out or something. All I know was that he wanted my powers.”

“is... that even possible?” Slim asked. “i mean... sure monsters can give some of their magic up but to give up all our magic is impossible. it makes up our entire being. we would dust.”

“Yeah but I'm not a monster. I'm a human.”

“STILL, MAGIC IS TIED TO THE SOUL.” Black said. “AND YOU'VE RELIED ON IT YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, JUST LIKE A MONSTER. TO COMPLETELY HAVE YOUR MAGIC TAKEN AWAY... WHY, YOU'D HAVE TO BECOME SOULESS, AND SINCE YOU ARE A HUMAN, IT IS COMPLETELY POSSIBLE FOR THAT TO HAPPEN.” That got the entire room quite and staring down in a disturb thought. It was Sans who broke the silence.

“so what did he want with it? your powers?”

“He didn't say but...” You frown. “He did tell me what it was I was capable of.” You look at all of them. “I... guess I had enough power to-” You put up physical air quotes. “-'destroy the multiverse if I saw it fit.'” You put your hands down and rub your arm. “And that sounded... terrifying.” You noticed everyone flinch. “So... yeah. No doubt he wanted to use my powers for some evil plot or something.”

“with that kinda power... he'd be stronger than ink and error combined.” Red said.

“Well, Nightmare doesn't exactly detest the multiverse.” G said. “After all, the multiverse is what's keeping him alive. He'd probably use the borrowed power to increase the amount of negative energy expelled through all the universes and do whatever else for his personal gain.” You look down, practically hugging yourself. You were a major danger. You were really glad you lost your powers when you did. You hear Sans clear his nonexistent throat.

“that's enough.” He said. You look up at him and he's looking at you, concerned.

“SO...” Mul started. “WHAT HAPPENED? YOU SAID THAT YOU 'FREAKED HIM OUT.' WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” You see Sans give him a glare but you sigh.

“It means he was unable to take my powers. I guess...” You look at everyone, or rather, all the Sanses. After all, they were the ones who could see your stats without an encounter. “He kept asking me how I did it and at first I didn't understand but then when he left and came back with Error I was... shocked, to say the least.”

“WAIT, WAIT.” Blue said, waving his hands. “YOU ACTUALLY _SAW_ ERROR?” You nod.

“Yeah. He had Error examine my soul.”

“your soul?” Sans said, some panic in his voice. You saw that put panic on most of their faces and all of them glancing at your chest. You nod.

“Yeah.” You give a half chuckle. “Get ready for this. Apparently... my stats reset.”

.........

“i'm sorry what?” Red said, complete confusion on his face. “that's not possible-”

“Nooo...” Everyone, including you, looked at G, whose sockets were wide and eye lights small. “How...?”

“What?” Green asked. G looked at him before looking at everyone else.

“I-It's true.” He looks at you. “A-Angel... can I...?” You nod, figuring he was just going to pull out your soul but instead the entire room became black and white. It startled you, as well as everyone else.

“what the hell are ya doin'?!” Red exclaimed. “ya can't just drag all of us into an encounter!” An encounter... You've been in one before. Just once. The day you met Red, Edge, Black and Mutt. You looked down at your now exposed yellow soul just floating in front of you before looking at everyone else. They all had white, upside down hearts in front of them. Their souls. And you could see all of their stats... And you couldn't help but stare at some of them. Sure you remember Red, Edge, Black and Mutt's stats but... everyone else?

Everyone except Sans, Comet, Papyrus and Cepheus had some level of LV and EXP. The former, though not having any LV or EXP, had different levels of AT and DF between all of them. You then noticed that as you were staring at them, they were staring at you, and they all looked completely shocked.

“what...?” Red started.

“that's... impossible.” Stretch said.

“HOW...?” Black said. “YOUR LV... YOUR EXP... EVERYTHING... COMPLETELY GONE.” The room went back to normal and G gave out a heavy sigh.

“Did... Did Error say anything about... how that happened?” He asked. You nod.

“Yeah. He said that... I glitched.” You see that makes everyone stare in confusion. “He said... Whatever caused my soul to glitch was so intense that trying to forcefully reverse the glitch would cause my soul to shatter.” That made everyone flinch.

“A-Angel...” G let out. You look at him and he's practically glaring at the floor, his fists clenched. “I-I'm sorry Y/n. It's all my fault.” You frown.

“G-”

“No.” He said, shaking his head, interrupting you. “That 'intense moment' was caused by me. I caused you to lose your stats and powers. You didn't just become disconnected from your soul. You lost everything.”

“G... To be honest, I'm fine with that.” He snaps his head up and looks at you in surprise. You give a half chuckle. “I mean, aren't you fine with it too? Aren't all of you?” You look at them all and they're all staring in confusion and surprise. “My stats are gone. I'm not a danger anymore.” That makes some of them flinch and look down rather guiltily.

“b-but kitten yer magic...” Red started. You shrug.

“It's fine. I just have to relearn everything is all.”

“Can you?” Green asked. You shrug again.

“I mean... I think. Error did say something along the lines of how I would have to relearn everything since my soul glitched. And like Black said, magic is tied to the soul and I've been doing it since forever so I can only assume that means it's possible.”

“Have you tested it yet?” You shake your head.

“No. Trust me, I've been thinking about it but the only kind of magic I've come in contact with after it left me was teleportation. And I don't know about you guys but... it feels like if I tried doing so with the way I am now...” You trail off.

“You'd get stuck in the void.” You nod and everyone stiffens.

“Yeah...”

“What about your original power?” G asked. You look at him. “You know, your first power. It was ice magic wasn't it? Try it. Right now.” You shuffle.

“I-I dunno. To be honest... I _really_ want to take a break from magic for awhile.”

“it's understandable.” Stretch said. “hell, we'd even understand if you didn't want to do magic ever again.” You scoff and shake your head.

“I don't know about 'never.' I mean... I can feel it, my abilities. They're a part of me. I can... feel the familiar sensation of teleportation. The buzz of magic. It's there in my memory. So long as I have my abilities... I'm pretty sure there would be a time where I would accidentally use magic.”

“ONE DOESN'T 'ACCIDENTALLY' USE MAGIC AT THE AGE OF AN ADULT WHO HAS ALREADY EXPERIENCED SUCH THINGS.” Black scoffed. You raise a brow.

“Really?” You say skeptically, raising a brow. He narrows his sockets.

“YES, REALLY.” You cross your arms.

“So you've never accidentally used your magic whenever you let your emotions get the better of you?”

..........

“pft-”

“SHUT UP MUTT!” Black practically shoved his brother off the chair and onto the floor while Mutt continued to chuckle.

“nyeh heh heh~ the lil darlin' ain't really lyin m' lord.” You see Black glare daggers at Mutt but also blushing in embarrassment. You couldn't help but give a smug chuckle, as well as hear a few chuckles from the others.

“That's what I thought.” You say. “But anyway,” You get their attention. “I don't think I ever could stop using magic. I just... need the break. I don't know how long of a break but... I'll figure it out.”

“take all the time you need.” Sans said. “just remember that we'd be more than happy to help you out whenever you need it.” That made you pause and think. All of the magic you learned wasn't even yours. You learned most of it from watching fantasy shows and movies on TV. Was that the most effect way to learn? Pft, no. But hey, you were still able to copy what you saw, which meant the shows and movies couldn't have been that far off when it came to wielding and casting magic. Your true power was the control over ice...

..........

No. That didn't seem right. What? You think back to the day you first used magic. The water hose broke open and ice replaced the water... but ice was water, just extremely cooled...

Temperature. You couldn't control ice. You controlled temperature. Why was this the first time it actually crossed your mind?

...........

Because you never questioned the magic you did. You just did it. All that time following your teachings and always just copying one magical ability after another never really lead you to question anything. But then... when and where did you learn to control temperature...?

...........

Of course. It was obvious. Temperature fluctuated every single day. It was the most natural magic there was. You just so happen to channel that control at a young age to turn the water coming from the hose into ice... Oh yeah. You really needed that break-

“kitten?” You snap out of your thoughts and look at everyone. They're looking at you, concerned. “ya alright?” Red asked. “ya got a bit of a disturbed look on yer face.” You blink.

“I um... heh. Sorry. I just remembered something is all. Or rather... came to a realization.” You shake your head and hands. “Either way, it's not all that important.” They still looked at you with concern but no one decided to say anything. “So...” You think. Did you cover everything? Apparently G had the same question, only he said it out loud.

“What happen after Error checked your soul?”

“Um...” Oh... Right... You frown. “Well... After Error told Nightmare about my situation, Nightmare took off with Killer. I don't know where. Error left via some... pixelated portal, leaving just me and Dusty.”

“uh, where _was_ dusty?” Sans asked, sounding nervous. “he wasn't there when we rescued you.” You frown more, looking down.

“He... panicked at first because Nightmare and Killer disappeared but then he... he left.”

“he... _left_?” Sans groaned, as well as a few others. “great...”

“he could be anywhere in this world by now.” Red said, agitated. “the hell was he thinkin'?!” Your face scrunches a little. You couldn't help but get a little defensive.

“He was thinking that he wanted to see the surface before he got forced back to his timeline.” You snap, getting everyone to stare at you in surprise. You scoff, shaking your head and looking down because you couldn't exactly any other direction. They were practically all around you. Down was the only available option. “He felt abandoned when Nightmare left without him. What choice was he left with?”

“he could've came back-” You snap your head up.

“And just sit here doing nothing while you and everyone else that's capable tries to fix that _stupid_ machine that brought everyone here in the first place?!” You scowl at Sans, interrupting him, who stares at you in shock. You started to get a little angry. “And you know, I don't blame him for leaving! I wouldn't want to be around any of you either if I didn't have a home to return to while everyone else did! Oh yeah! Dusty told me about his timeline!” You shake. “And it's just not fair!”

“Angel-” You snap your head to G and point a finger.

“Don't 'Angel' me _Sans_!” His sockets widen and he stares but stays quiet. “A life like that... How could I possibly be okay with sending him back there after learning that?!” You gesture towards Axe and Crooks, who flinch but you didn't notice as you were still glaring at G. “The same goes for them! They're _starving_ in their timeline! How could I be okay with sending them back there-?!” You stop as you are suddenly embraced from behind and you smell pine.

“shh, shh. it's okay sweets.” It's Axe. He's trying to calm you down. He's gently petting your head with one hand while keeping his other arm securely wrapped around your waist. “it's okay.” You hear something. No... You feel something. In your chest? No. In your soul. It's... comforting. Where was it coming from? You find yourself relaxing... a little too much. You start to cry. “it's alright. let it out.” You turn and embrace Axe, who returned the affection.

“I THINK... WE NEED A BREAK.” Black said. Everyone murmured in agreement and started to move, yourself included though it was mostly Axe guiding you. You're guided to a couch. It's the couch you've been crashing on, only you're set in Axe's lap and he's still shushing you and holding you close. After calming down, Axe finally spoke to you.

“sweets?” You don't say anything but he knows you're listening. “listen... i know you mean well... stars you're such a good person...” He nuzzles a little into your hair. “but, unfortunately... we have to go back some time.” You shuffle a little. “that's our home. we may not like it, and yeah it's... totally unfair... and sure we may never actually know if being here in this world would have any side effects... but we belong in our worlds, not here.” You sigh and he chuckles. “yeah... i know.” There's a bit of silence before you actually speak.

“I um...” You clear your throat. “I never really got to... to finish.”

“finish what?”

“Talking about what happened.”

“don't worry about it. we got the gist of it.” You give a nervous chuckle.

“I-I dunno I mean... I learned a few things about the soul that... boggles my mind a little.” You feel him stiffen at the mention of 'soul.'

“... like what?” He asks hesitantly.

“Well, apparently you can torture someone with their soul because I guess it can be touched-” You stop as you are pulled away from his body and staring into his working eye light, which was shrunken while his socket was narrowed. He was scowling... glaring. But it was obvious the hate wasn't for you.

“ _who hurt you_?” He growled. “ _which one of them dared to touch your soul_?” Your eyes widen. Oh... He was furious.

“W-Well... Nightmare but-” His scowl deepens on his face and he's actually growling like some wild animal. You place a hand on his chest. “Axe.” You say calmly. His face softens a little as he looks you in the eyes. You give a small smile. “That's... sweet of you to want to protect me but... He's gone. Nightmare and Killer left and I'm pretty sure they're never going to come back since... I'm not really all that special anymore-”

“you are special.” He says, gripping your shoulders a bit. You chuckle.

“I mean in the sense of my powers. I'm... just a regular human now.” He pauses before asking rather angry like,

“what about dusty? did he hurt you?” You frown and shake your head.

“No.” You said sadly. “No he... he actually took care of me. H-Heh... I actually thought I might have been able to... to get to know him but...” You sigh heavily and feel yourself get hugged closer to Axe. You let out another sigh and you feel that weird sensation again. What was that? “What... is that?” You ask.

“what?”

“I feel... something. In my chest... My soul? I-I... I don't know-”

“that's me.” You look up at him to the best of your ability. “i... m-my soul is trying to calm your soul. i... i can feel your sadness... i felt your anger... you shouldn't be feeling like that. i was just doing what was natural for a soulmate to do; calm their mate.”

“Oh...”

 _Wait... Dusty did mention that soulmates souls resonate with each other..._ “A-Axe um... Does that mean... the others... Did they also feel...?” He nods.

“yeah. they all wanted to do something too but...” He chuckles rather smugly. “i was faster.” You go into thought. You were learning quite a few things about the soul as of late- _OHHHHH WHAT WAS THAT?!_ You jump as your body starts to rumble, surprising Axe and loosening his hold on you.

“Whaaaat was that?” You ask, eyes wide in surprise. He looks at you confused.

“what was what?”

“Th-that rumble! It was coming from you! What was that?!” He stares at you for a moment, before you see him blush and avoid eye contact for a moment before looking at you.

“uh... yeah. that was me...” He hesitantly grabs your hand and places it on his chest- OH there it was again! It wasn't like his growling. You've experienced that sensation long enough to know that this wasn't it. No. This... This was...

“Oh my God... Axe are you... _purring_ ?” His blush darkens and you can't help but giggle and smile in awe. “Oh my God that's adorable-!” You gasp and look at him in the sockets. “ _Wait_. Does that mean the others can do this too?” You ask, smile wide. Your mood has definitely lifted some. The rumble stops as he's now completely flustered.

“u-um... w-well... y-yes...” You give a squeal. These boys just keep surprising you...! Your smile falters a little. These boys... They're probably worried about you right now. “sweets?” You look up at him and he's looking at you curiously. “what is it?”

“Um...” You look at your situation. You're still in his lap. “Can... I get up?” He hesitantly nods and lets you go and you stand and stretch a little. “Thanks. Um... I guess I should... go apologize.”

“why?” You see the confusion on his face. “you're allowed to feel as strongly as you did sweets.” He stands up. You sigh.

“I... I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have snapped. I know the situation everyone's in it's just...” Another sigh. You look up at him as he grabs your shoulder.

“i know...” He says, looking away. A thought then comes to you, which makes you frown.

“When... When did you become okay with... having to go back? You were so against it.” He gives an agitated huff.

“hmph. i still am. even if classic and the others are trying to find a way to make my timeline more hospitable before sending me back i still hate the idea. but...” He looks at you. “i've... had time to think it over... after everything that's been happening... if it happens... it happens. i can't stop it.” You frown and look down. “i mean... i could destroy the machine... but then everyone would get all pissed off.”

“I'm sorry Axe.” He shakes his head.

“don't be.” You look up at him, uncertain. “i'm serious.” You sigh.

“Okay... Well... I guess I should get my stuff around.” You didn't feel like having the second half of what was supposed to be the planned conversations for the day and you were still debating about having the third half with Sans.

“wait what?” Oh right. You didn't tell anyone you were leaving.

“Oh um... I'm leaving.” His grip on your shoulder tightens, you forgot his hand was still there, and he's staring at you in disbelief. He then lets out a nervous chuckle.

“w-why are you leaving? where are you going?”

“I'm gonna head back to my apartment since no one is after me anymore-”

“y-you can still stay here though. there's a spare room in the guest house out back.” You give a smile and pat his hand.

“Axe. There's another reason I'm doing this. As... fun as it is being here... You... You actually scared me the other day.” His sockets widen and his eye light shrinks.

“i-i... s-sweets i would never-” You hold up your hand and stop him. He stares at you.

“I know.” You say with a smile. “I know no one here would ever want to hurt me or scare me or whatever else besides make me happy. But Axe... your actions made me realize that me and everyone else who lives here aren't exactly safe so long as I'm...” You flush and bring up physical air quotes. “'In heat.'” He flushes and sweats, eye light darting to the corner of his socket.

“o-oh... right... i-i'm sorry about that you know.” You giggle a little.

“I know.”

***

“why are ya leavin'?” After you collected your things and brought the boys back together and apologized to them, you told them your plans to leave. When Red asked the question, you just gave a smile.

“Because it's safe now. Also-” You quickly say before he can say anything else. “It has come to my attention that NONE of you besides maybe Sans, Papyrus, Stretch and Blue, and possibly Mul and Slim, know nothing about how the human female body works. So. Until everyone is more than well enough educated, and once my actual period is over, I'm going back to living in my apartment that, need I remind everyone, I am still paying for because I am an adult and am living on my own.”

“makes sense.” Stretch said. You nod.

“So in the mean time, educate yourselves. And please, for the love of God, I don't want to find out that you guys are sneaking into my home in the middle of the night for whatever reason. That's creepy and very stalker-esque and I won't hesitate to kick your guys' asses, magic or no magic.” That earns a couple of chuckles from the Papyruses and side glances from some of the Sanses. That gets you to smile a bit. You let out a sigh.

“Also um...” They all look at you. “I also need some time to... think. Have my own space with no distractions. Once I figure out what it is I wanna do next... I'll let you guys know. Until then... at least text or call me before you decide to pop by for a visit. And if you guys have any questions about this-” You gesture to your whole self. “-Don't. Ask me. Because I'll be honest, I may be a human female but I still don't know how the body works most times. Alright?” You get some mumbles and nods and you give a huff. “Good. Well... I'll see you guys later-”

“YOU'LL LET US KNOW WHEN YOU GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT?” Blue asked. You smile and nod at him. You honestly couldn't wait until the cafe was all fixed up. Working sounded like a great distraction.

“I'll let you know the moment the cafe opens. We could make a day out of it.” He smiles wide and nods, his eye lights turn to stars. So cute.

“SOUNDS GREAT!” He then gives you a _bear hug holy crap that's a tight grip._ You can't help but hug him back and giggle... _Lavender_. The scent interrupts your mood. It was calming to your senses and your soul... You needed that talk with Sans... But how were you going to get him to stay without him popping out instantly? You let go of Blue, giving him one last smile before walking over to Sans.

“you sure you have everything?” He asked. “the last thing we need is finding out someone took something from you.” You nod.

“Oh yeah. I triple checked everything-” You stop, a thought coming to you, and you whipped around to face everyone and pointed a finger. “Another thing. If I find out I'm missing anything, anything at all! I'm kicking asses first and taking names later.” That makes everyone either laugh or chuckle or scowl, the scowls coming from Black and Edge, like they were offended by the accusation. Good. You were leaving everyone in a good mood. You turn back to Sans... _Almost everyone_. “Alright. Let's go.” You hold out your hand like a rich woman would do, doing it in an obvious joking manner, and he chuckles and takes it.

“yes ma'am.” You then get thrust into the void, a thought coming to you as you exit and appear in your living room. Of course. You could feel the buzz of magic coursing through you, though you didn't know if it was residue from just coming through the void or if it was your own but you chose to believe the latter. You needed this piece of hope... But you would only get ten minutes. “alright. home sweet home.” You give an awkward smile and he looks at you curiously. “what's up?”

“Can you... wait a bit before you go?” You ask. He chuckles and shrugs.

“sure. take your time. i don't have anything to do.” You nod and head to your room, where you quickly put things away to their proper place to the best of your ability. After you put everything up, you return to the living room to see Sans... asleep on your couch. Okay. At least he couldn't see how nervous you were right now. You take a breath. You hoped that your 'Erase' ability would work for you, considering you've just teleported with Sans, thus relearning his own ability. You lift your arm and flick your wrist in Sans' direction. Okay. You only hoped it worked.

You go over and poke his cheekbone, tilting his head and giggling a little.

“Hey. You can't just fall asleep on my couch.” He opens a socket and looks at you with a smile.

“why not? it's comfy.” You and him chuckle and you sit down next to him and your smile immediately drops, which makes him look at you with concern. “wh-what's wrong?” You look at him.

“We... need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in the last chapter notes but HOLY CRAP YALL THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND READS! KSHSKJDHKG

He's sweating and his sockets are a little wide.

“about what?” He asks hesitantly. You take a breath.

“About... us.” He stares before giving a nervous chuckle. 

“u-us? gee, you make it sound like we're breaking up and we're not even dating-” You frown and he stiffens. “er... um...”

“That... is one of the things we should talk about too.” He shuffles a little in his spot and rubs the back of his head.

“um... look... y/n... it's been crazy you know? i never really... got the chance to actually...”

“Yeah no, I completely understand. It's been a really... messed up week.” He glances to the side, frowning.

“... that's an understatement.”

“Plus I mean... we didn't exactly get off on the right foot either and it's only been a month since I met you.” You nervously chuckle, which makes him give a nervous chuckle.

“h-heh heh, y-yeah...” Awkward silence. You couldn't afford awkward silence. Not when you were being timed-

.........

No. That conversation could wait now that you thought about it. After all, how could you have the conversation with your soulmate that you were thinking about dating him and his alternates if you haven't even been on a date with him yet, let alone decide to even go out with him in the first place? No. You needed to get to know Sans first. The real Sans. Besides, Plum even said that Sans should be your first. Grant it he meant it in an entirely different sense but still.

“Hey.” You say, breaking the silence and startling him, which makes you giggle a little and him give a nervous smile.

“y-yeah?”

“I'm gonna tell you something... but you gotta promise you won't be an ass about it.” He stiffens.

“um... h-heh. s-sure.” You frown, which makes him flinch. “i-i mean...! y-yeah, i promise.” You blink.

“...You don't like making promises.” He stares. “Or rather, you don't like accepting promises.” You give a nervous chuckle as he glances away. “I've noticed that whenever I ask you guys to promise me something or I say that I promise to do something... you all stiffen. You get all quiet for a moment. It's subtle, but it's there.”

“it's... complicated to explain.” You shake your head.

“You don't have to explain. I get it.” He chuckles and mumbles. You could just barely make it out.

“i highly doubt that...” You frown and he flinches. “uh... i-i mean... d-don't take offense, please? a-anyway, what were you gonna say? i swear i won't judge you.” You stare at him a little longer before sighing and sitting back, dismissing his behavior. He did need to hear this.

“Okay so... here goes...” You take a breath. “I've... never really been out on a... date.”

.........

“what?” The confusion was clear on his face.

“I mean... okay maybe that was the wrong wording. I've been on like... lunch dates and whatever with friends but I've never been on a  _ date  _ date. I've never... been in a relationship before.” You see he's trying to process your words.

“o...kay?” You flush a little.

“I've... never had a... partner before. I've never been... romantically involved in anything.”

...........

Oop, there it was. His sockets widen and his eye lights shrink as he stares at you.

“w-wait... never been...?” You nod.

“Yeah... Um... That day... when I went and spent some time with Plum and Pink... Plum told me that I should... discuss some things with you that you should know about, since you're my soulmate and everything.”

“what... things, exactly? th-this? your... relationship life?” You nod. “uh... i-i...” He was sweating. “n-now? y-you're choosing... now?”

“Yes. Because I have something bigger to talk to you about but... this comes first because this-” You gesture between the two of you. “effects the later talk.”

“do i  _ want  _ to know what that talk is about?” You glance away awkwardly.

“W-Well...” You fidget with your hands. “It's about... everyone else.” You look back only to flinch. His eye lights have disappeared.

“ _ everyone else _ ...” His tone was a little chilling. You nod and he instantly stands.

“Sans wait-”

“wh-what?” His eye lights return and his sockets are wide. Looks like your magic worked after all. “why can't i...?” He stops and looks at you in shock and you shrink a little in the couch, glancing away and feeling just slightly guilty. “did you just...?”

“I-It was the only way for you to stay and talk to me.” You say, looking up at him. “Sans we really should discuss this. Discuss us.”

“ _ us _ ?” Oh. The agitation in his voice was very noticeable and he was glaring a little. “is that what you meant? not me and you but... you and all of my alternates.” You shake your head frantically.

“No, no! I mean you and me. Just you and me. Plum said that it's only right that you should be my first.” He quirks a bone brow but is still glaring.

“first what?” You flush.

“F-First... w-well... T-Technically he meant it in a different way but I think it counts towards all my firsts-”

“y/n.” He said sternly. You flinch. 

“That... you should be my first date, my first relationship, my first ki-” You stop. That last one was... gonna be complicated to explain. Dusty stole your first kiss. But at your stop, you saw his face do a complete one eighty, his sockets widen and he stares in surprised.

“k-ki- w-wait wait wait... you've never...?” You flush more and glance awkwardly to the side. You then watch him sit down next to you, eye lights on you.

“N-No.” You say. “I am... being serious you know. When I said I've never been in a relationship. Never got to experience the... 'benefits' of being in one.” It's his turn to flush and glance away awkwardly. At least he wasn't mad anymore. Though now it makes you wonder. Obviously monsters date and fall in love but... what was their etiquette on it? Plum did say that there was little difference between monster and human dating etiquette except for the fact that monsters tended to move a little faster. And it was obvious from day one once the boys learned you were their soulmate that they all wanted to date you... You realized you needed to learn about them the same way you wanted to learn about the skeleton with you now, and he was top priority.

“What about you?” You ask. He glances at you. “You ever been in a relationship? Or... at least on a date?” He sweats a little.

“w-well i mean... sure i've been on dates.” He gives an awkward chuckle. “been in a few... 'relationships' but i mean... they weren't anything serious. it was more for... um...” He sweats more and glances awkwardly away.

“What?” You ask, curious.

“w-well...” He pauses and glances at you. He's really nervous, bordering on looking terrified, like he might upset you if he said the wrong thing. So you think. Maybe you could say it without him saying it. He's been in relationships but they weren't anything serious... and the way he hesitated when he said 'relationships' was another hint... You look at him.

“So like... you've done one night stands?” He flinches and avoids your gaze. You chuckle. “Sans, were you afraid you would upset me if you told me you've slept around?” How could you really though? People are allowed to have lives and be with who they want. He whips his head up though, sweating more and looking panicked.

“i-it's not like that-!” You laugh and he stares at you, confused.

“Dude, it's fine. If we're gonna be together it's best if we learn each other's... 'dating' history right? Obviously I don't have one. So, tell me about yours.” He glances away awkwardly.

“um... it's... hard to explain... it's a little personal actually...” Blush dusted his cheeks and you stared. Oh. You wave your hands.

“H-Hey, if it's personal then you don't have to tell me.” He lets out a heavy sigh and runs a hand over his face.

“no, no. i really should tell you...” He looks at you, conflicted and uncomfortable. You frown. This kind of talk... It was kind of the reason Sans sent you with Plum the first time.

“Should I be talking with Plum about this?” He groans and shakes his head.

“n-no, no. that would be taking the easy way out of this and...” He frowns and looks down, disappointed yet... angry. “i'm sick and tired of sitting back and not being able to do anything except watch everyone else comfort you because i wasn't fast enough or was uncomfortable.” He shakes. “i should be the one doing that; comforting you, talking with you, learning your favorite things, doing and planning things with you... and i haven't done a damn thing.”

You stare in surprise. Of course you knew he was jealous of everyone else getting to know you but... the more you thought about it, the more you realized you know some thing or another about the boys but nothing much about  _ him  _ and he you. “i mean...” He continues, getting your attention. “this is  _ my  _ timeline. i'm the one who's supposed to be in charge. i...” You lay a hand over his and feel him flinch before he looks at you, a little confused at the gesture, still a little angry at himself, and a little sad. You can't help but frown.

“I'm sorry.” His expression changes to surprise and confusion.

“what? why? why are you sorry?”

“Because Sans, it takes two to make a relationship work. I know we don't really have the kind of relationship like we should since we're soulmates... but I still could've done something. I-I... I could've hung out with  _ you  _ more, be it just... hanging around in our homes or... heh... making a date. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you by... being with the others because of my stupid curiosity about their timelines. I... know more about them then I do you and... I'm sorry.” You stare down at your hand, which was still on his.

There was a bit of silence but during it he flipped his hand over and held yours, running his thumb over the top of your hand. He then gave an awkward chuckle, breaking the silence, and you glance up at him. He's... smiling and looking at your intertwined hands.

“actually um... you may know more about me than you think.” He flicks his eye lights up and stares you in the eyes. “i mean... think about it. all the guys are... me. sure the personalities are completely different but... i mean they're still me just...” You give a smile with a huff of a chuckle.

“Sans... That may be true but they're still not  _ you. _ Like you said, completely different personalities. I mean... you're telling me that you'll drink straight up mustard like Red does instead of ketchup?” He actually cringes and makes a gag sound.

“ _ hell  _ no. that's disgusting. i'll stick with ketchup thanks.” You giggle and he chuckles.

“See?”

“yeah. i get what you mean. it's the... tiny differences. but um... most of our interests are practically the same.”

“Like being interested in astronomy? And being scientists? And telling really bad jokes and puns?” He chuckles.

“you make them too.” You scoff playfully.

“Not as much as you guys. Like... my God, could you guys go just one day without cracking a joke or making a pun every five minutes?” You giggle.

“nope. sorry. i  _ fissure  _ you liked it when we told our jokes.”

“Pft. Fissure-?” You stop and think before rolling your eyes. Cracking. “Stooop.” You nudge him backwards, giggling a little, and he chuckles more. That was a good sound. There was a bit of silence between you, but it wasn't awkward.

“well,” He said, interrupting it. “guess the ten minutes are up.” You frown.

“O-Oh... Right. I-I'm sorry I did that.” He shook his head.

“nah it's... it's okay. if you didn't... we probably wouldn't have made the progress between us.” You look down at your intertwined hands and a thought comes to you. You look back up at him.

“Let's go on a date.” His sockets widen and his eye lights shrink and his smile stiffens. He was taken by surprise.

“u-uh... w-wow that was sudden.” You frown.

“S-Sorry I just... thought-”

“n-no no you're... you're fine. just... heh... that was sudden is all.”

“I mean... we are overdue, don't you think?” He gives a nervous chuckle.

“y-yeah...” Silence.

............

“s-so uh... do you have... any ideas on... what to do for said date? since you're suggesting.”

“Do you?” You see the nervousness leave him and he smiles fondly at you, grasping your hand a little tighter and rubbing his thumb over the top.

“i have a few ideas.” You flush. “but you didn't answer my question.” Oh.

“W-Well... n-no. No I don't.” You flush more and look away, embarrassed. “I mean... sure there are the cliche dates but I mean... I don't know anything about how... monster dating goes.” He snorts.

“it's not that different from human dating.” You look at him.

“It's not?” He shakes his head.

“pft, nah. the only difference is the affection that grows between the individuals.” You give a confused look and he chuckles. “i've been on the surface for three years and i've seen my fair share of human dates. you humans don't really start showing real affection until like, a few months into the relationship. and-” He holds up a finger, silencing you when you opened your mouth to say something. “i know that you humans like to take your time, to find that perfect one. after all, you're not like us monsters. with us, our souls tell us who we are most compatible with and who we aren't, whether we found a soulmate or not. and since humans aren't in tune with their souls, they take longer to confess their feelings.” You stare a little before looking down, frowning, which makes him frown a little. “what?”

“I-I... I mean you're not wrong. I've seen my fair share of people handling their relationships. Some good ways, some bad... And then the day I met everyone and they all found I was also their soulmate... I could instantly see the affection they had towards me. Being human though... that kind of instantaneous affection was... overwhelming.”

“y-yeah. i get that.” He says, looking down and rubbing your hand still. There was a bit of silence before you say,

“You...” He glances up at you. “You... like me right? Despite the whole soulmate situation? You... like me for me right? ” He looks up fully and squeezes your hand, looking rather serious.

“of course i do. you're... stars y/n. you're the most amazing person i've ever met. and i'm not talking about what it is you can do. i don't care if you have powers or not. you have an amazing personality.” You flush and smile a little. “you have such a cute laugh and have a great sense of humor.” You chuckle, as well as him. “you care so much about about everyone around you, be it frisk or your co-workers and even everyone back at the villa...” He pauses before sighing.

“none of us are mad at you for feeling the way you did you know. we all know it's unfair and that... i'm so, so stupid. i can't even begin to describe how stupid i am.” You frown a little only to look up at him as he grips your shoulders and staring you in the eyes. “but you? you're strong. you're so... so strong. you've gone through so much shit since you met us and yet... here you are.” He gives an awkward smile. “still wanting to be around us despite the amount of danger we've been putting you in or... how much we've pissed you off.”

“I would never-”

“i-i know, i know. just... i've seen it happen a few times with humans, you know?” You unfortunately nod. “yeah...” He lets go of your shoulders and grasps your hand. “so um... that date.” You flush a little and look up at him and he chuckles. “let me take care of everything alright?” You give an unsure look.

“Sans-”

“nope.” He physically brings a finger to your lips, shushing you, and you blink in surprise. “just leave it to me. you just worry about what you're gonna wear when i let you know, since you human women really seem to stress over that kind of thing.” You stare, a little surprised by the accusation, before giggling and pushing his hand away. 

“Well of course. We wanna look our best for any occasion and impress those around us.” He chuckles.

“well, monsters aren't really into their looks as humans are. unless you're mettaton.” You snort as a thought enters your mind.

“I swear if we go out and I find you wearing those God damn slippers the date is off.” He laughs, making you laugh.

“alright, alright. no slippers. wouldn't wanna  _ slip  _ up with you on our first date.” You hit his arm and laugh as you catch his pun, making him laugh.

“Another thing!” You say, pointing a finger and smiling. “I may like your jokes and puns but there's a limit on how much I can take a day!” He chuckles. 

“care to give a number?” He raises a brow, like he's challenging you on challenging him. You actually think about it before looking back at him.

“It depends on the duration of the date.” He chuckles and gives a rather sly smile.

“i plan to be out with you all day.” You hum.

“All day huh...? Alright. For the entire day, you are only allowed to make ten jokes and/or puns.”

“ten? sheesh y/n, you're killin' me. make it at least fifteen. we're gonna be out for a whole day.” You give a long hum of indecisiveness.

“... Alright.” You say. “Fifteen. No more.” He smirks triumphantly. 

“pleasure doin' business with ya.” He holds out his hand and you instinctively shake it only to jump as a short but loud fart noise hits the air, making you laugh once you heard it and he withdrew his hand to show that ridiculous hand whoopee-cushion. When did he even slip that on? Who cares. You were both laughing. You hit his arm.

“I can't believe you just did that and that you actually have that with you!” You laugh. He shrugs.

“hey, you never know.”

“With what?!” You snort.

“anything. trust me,” He holds up his hand with the strapped cushion. “this thing has gotten me into or out of many kinds of situations.”

“More into than out of I'll bet.” You giggle. He chuckles and you see him give such a warm and endearing smile, his expression that of real adoration and affection. You flush a little. You're pretty sure no one's ever really looked at you like that before... or maybe they have and you never payed attention because you weren't looking for a relationship at the time. But now? You did. And not just because he was your soulmate, but because now you thinking just a little clearer. You then see that his expression shifts as he seems to remember something.

“say uh...” He starts. “i know i shouldn't really be... pent up about this but... the guys. did anyone else besides red and g take you to grillby's or just somewhere else in general for a 'not date'?” He puts up physical air quotes. You knew what he meant. A time where you were hanging out with one of the others in a sense that it could be qualified as a date but you didn't see it as such. You think. Well... Comet did whisk you to the mountain, but would that really be a date? He was just trying to cheer you up, see you smile. But... it had such a nice view. A nice date view. You didn't want Sans to get all hyped up to take you someplace he thinks would be your first time visiting.

“Well... Comet took me to Mt. Ebott-” You stop as you see him frown.

“oh... when?”

“Yesterday. Actually... it was more of... last night. He took me to the mountain after stalking me all day because... he just wanted to cheer me up.” You give a nervous chuckle. “Guess I looked real sad in his eyes, er... eye lights... sockets?” You frown and look at him nervously.

“so you saw the stars huh?” He sounded disappointed but he had on a smile. Not a happy one or anything but... default.

“Y-Yeah. Um... They were... so pretty. Never seen them like that before. Definitely... lifted my mood.” He half chuckles.

“well... i can't argue with you there. the mountain is a really good spot to stargaze without the light pollution of the city.” You look down.

“I'm sorry.”

“what? why?” The confusion in his voice was apparent. You sigh.

“I can see it on your face that... the mountain was an option.” He lets out a sigh.

“to be honest, i don't put it past comet for doing that. all he really knows is the stars. three months here on the surface isn't enough time to adjust.” You look up at him and he has a sincere smile, not longer default. He then shrugs. “yeah it's... a little disappointing it wasn't me but... now i know. besides, stargazing can only happen at night and like i said, i plan on being out with you for the whole day. also, a whole lot more can happen than just sitting and staring at the sky. but that can be for another time... or not. who knows?” You give a small smile and he chuckles. “don't worry about it, alright?” You nod. “alright... anyone else though?” You shake your head. “alright...” He grabs and squeezes your hand and the two of you sit in silence...

“Oh.” You say, realizing something. He looks at you. “Whatever you plan, make sure it doesn't involve any alcohol.” He gives a confused chuckle.

“okay?”

“I'm deathly allergic.” His smile drops and his sockets widen.

“ _ oh _ .” You give a nervous chuckle.

“Yep. I'm real fun at parties.” You say sarcastically. He lets out a nervous chuckle.

“n-no one said you need alcohol to have a good time.”

“Yeah but let's be honest, it makes certain things bearable.” He chuckles.

“w-well... kinda can't argue with you there.”

“Sorry I'm no fun.” He snickers.

“are ya kiddin me? do you know how expensive your human alcohol can be? you're doing me a favor.” You scoff and roll your eyes playfully.

“Okay one, ow. You didn't exactly disagree with me.” You see that makes him flinch. “Two, dude you're loaded.” He chuckles nervously.

“sorry, sorry. you are fun y/n. more than you think. as for having money? i really don't care about that but it's the fact that the money could go towards something more useful like bills or house payments.” You chuckle a little.

“You have a point.”

.........

Silence.

“well,” He says, breaking it. “i should probably get going, huh?” You flush a little

“Only if you want to.” He chuckles.

“as tempting as that is, i honestly should. you're in heat. sticking around would... create some really awkward moments between us.” He glances away and rubs the back of his neck. Oh. Right. You flush.

“O-Oh... Yeah. I forgot.” He chuckles and looks back at you, blue dusting his cheeks.

“i'll let you know the date details at a later date. more than likely going to be after... this.” He gestures towards the lower half of your body. You flush and nod.

“Sounds good.”

“heh, good.” He stands up and before he leaves you realize something.

“Hey, wait.” He looks at you, waiting. “I... I'm sorry for the bomb I dropped on you.” You see his smile lessen a bit. “A-And... I hope that... with time... you can come to trust me when it comes to telling me a bit about your personal life.” He flinches.

“o-oh, uh...” It sounded like he forgot about that part of the conversation. “y-y/n listen...” He stops and hesitates. “... i just... i need you to know because this is really important... those... 'relationships' i mentioned... they were but weren't relationships. th-they were a type of... relationship.”

“What do you mean?”

“w-well... i was only in them because...” He hesitates before sighing and blue practically lighting up his skull. “i... get help... during my heats... sometimes.”

.........

_OH!_

“y-yeah.” He responded to your surprised face. “they didn't... mean anything. they were just-”

“Y-Yeah no I... I think I get it.” You say. “I mean... don't get me wrong I still don't know much about...” You flush and glance away awkwardly. “m-monster heats... b-but I think I can... get an idea.” He gives a nervous chuckle and sweats and glances away.

“n-no offense but... you can't. not until you actually see or experience one.”

“Is it... that bad?”

“it can get... intense at times... pending a few things.”

“A-Ah...” You hesitate. “Am... I ever gonna get told about... how it works?” He looks at you frantically.

“y-yeah of course! you really should know this. it's... important...” He hesitates. “i-i... i swear i'll tell you but um... not right now.”

“You sure? Wouldn't Plum and Pink-?”

“n-no, no. i mean... yeah they're practically perfect for it but... you should hear it from me. like i said i... i'm sick of avoiding things i should be doing myself.”

“But if it makes you uncomfortable you shouldn't-” He gives a nervous chuckle.

“of course it's a little uncomfortable to talk about but the same goes for you humans right? when it comes to 'the talk'? it's... uncomfortable to talk about with others but... it's necessary.” You frown a little. He did make a point.

“... Alright.” He lets out a sigh and gives you a smile.

“i'll see you later okay?” You nod and watch as he disappears, leaving you alone in your home. You look around... It's weird sitting in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any chance someone can show me how to put up links in these beginning and end notes? It would be appreciated. :D
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are just the beginning. >:3

Well fuck your life. It's been three days since your talk with Sans. Seriously, what was with the number three with these guys? Whatever. You were extremely moody and your senses were overloading. You were literally sensitive in every human sense you had. Oh yeah. The day had come. And for some reason, this time around was different. You were never this moody, never cramped this much, and never this overloaded.

.......

Did...? Was it possible that your stats suppressed everything? You groan. Great... You haven't heard from everyone in the three days and yeah you were concerned but you also did tell them that they needed to be well enough educated about the situation you were now in. Plus, you did also say that you needed some time by yourself... But it got lonely. For the past three days you stayed home, thinking over everything like you said you would but... It was hard to stay focused. Your mood swings were everywhere. You cried when you watered your plants because they were 'just too beautiful,' you got a little too angry after watching just one episode of Family Feud because the contestants were just a little too incompetent before shutting off the television, and you instantly got tired when you tried to make yourself lunch. And that was just yesterday.

You hear a knock at your door. You're currently in the middle of watching a rerun of Law and Order while eating lunch. You were in pajama shorts and matching shirt because fuck life you didn't feel like wearing anything else. You place the remote down and answer the door only to stare.

“Oh. Hey Plum.” You see he's dressed rather casually, at least as casually as Plum could dress. He gives a rather large smile and you notice he has a bag in his hand.

“heeyy sugar~ how ya feel-?” You see him look you up and down before snorting. “never mind. i think i can take a guess. may i come in?”

“I thought I said to text or call me first before showing up.” He chuckles.

“i did.” You blink. Did your phone go off? You turn and go back to the living room and search for your phone only to not find it. You searched the couch to find it was buried in the cushions. You look at the screen. Three texts from Plum.

**Plum:**

_hey sugar~ how ya feelin? mind if i come over?_

**Plum:**

_and don't worry. i already know everything about your little situation. unlike the others i actually did my research when i first arrived in this world. you humans are very fascinating after all~_

**Plum:**

_oh, and i'm bringing you a little something to help with your predicament. it's apparently highly recommended._

You look back to see that he had already came inside the house and was leaning over the back of the living room chair, bag still in hand, and he was waiting on you with a smile.

“Sorry. Guess I didn't hear my phone. But even still, I didn't answer. For all you know I could've been asleep or out of the house.” He chuckles.

“you? asleep at this time of day? i don't think so.” He rests an elbow on the top of the chair and rests his chin in his palm. “and if you were out of the house you would've heard your phone.” You scoff.

“You don't know that.”

“oh but i do sugar~” You stick your tongue out and he laughs. You look at the bag.

“So what exactly did you bring that's supposedly 'recommended for my predicament?'” You sit on the couch and he chuckles, sitting down next to you and handing over the decorated bag. You cautiously take it and look inside only to stare. There was one of those really _really_ soft plush blankets that had stars and constellations on it, a box that read '100 count tea bags,' the flavor being vanilla and lavender, a nature sound music disc and an eye mask that was fuzzy.

“g and green have proposed a theory yesterday, one i think might be very true as well. since during this time your human hormones are causing your senses to be very, well, sensitive it was figured that- oh. no. w-wait. sugar, why are you crying?” You were crying, but they were tears of happiness... you think.

“Th-This is *sniff* so *hic* s-s-sweeeeeet...!” You let out, trying to wipe away your tears. You hear Plum sigh and bring you close to him in a hug and chuckle.

“yep. this is what he was talking about. there, there sugar. it's alright...” You hear his breath hitch a little and he let out a rather shaky breath and shivered a little but you didn't really notice. He pulls you back and you notice through your tears that he's blushing. “l-let's get you come of that tea huh? and we'll wrap this blanket around you.” He proceeds to do so and you practically melt and sob into the new blanket as he takes the box of tea out and heads towards your kitchen. So soft. You kept rubbing it against your face.

“hey sugar? where're your mugs?”

“T-Top left cupboard.” You say, nuzzling more into the blanket. It was really helping with your sense of touch... you think. You don't know. It just feels good and you're not crying as much. You don't even notice when Plum comes back and gently hands you the tea with a smile.

“here ya go.” You take it, sniffling a little.

“Th-Thanks. I-I don't know why I'm c-crying-”

“it's because your senses are really sensitive.” He sits down and leans back, hands going into his vest's pockets, which for some reason, made your eyes hurt a little. “like i was saying, g and green believe that there was a chance your stats affected how you felt during all your previous cycles. now that they're gone, you're feeling everything at once. no doubt the effect will probably linger longer than normal once your heat ends.”

You sniffle and manage to take a sip only to melt more and hum a little moan. It was so good and the warmth of the mug felt good. You hear Plum chuckle and look at him to see purple dusting his cheekbones and he's smiling with affection.

“is it good?” He asks. You nod.

“Y-Yeah.” You calmed some and looked at the tea, the blanket, the bag and then at him. “W-What is... all this for anyway?” He laughs.

“why, it's obviously for you sugar!”

“I-I get that but... why?” He smiles and leans back more into the couch, starting to look relaxed.

“for your senses. the blanket is soft to the touch, the tea is your favorite so it'll appease your sense of taste and the smell of it will also calm you down.” He leans over and reaches into the bag and pulls out the eye mask and music disc. “the mask is kind of obvious; block the light plus it's soft so it'll appease to your sense of touch as well. and the cd? well, we took a wild guess on it but who doesn't like sound of nature? especially since you like to garden-” He stops as you start to tear up again, lip quivering and sniffling.

“Th-Thanks P-Plum...” You whimper out. He chuckles.

“don't thank just me sugar. we all pitched in and brainstormed on the best kind of items to get you after the others learned about sensitive your senses could get.”

“E-Everybody?” You ask. For some reason, that made the tears flow heavier and Plum flinched and gave a nervous smile.

“a-aw sugar. unfortunately we didn't find anything for your mood swings-” You shake your head and wave a hand.

“N-No, no it's fine! I'm fine, I swear! I-I'm just *sniff* so grateful...! You guys are just so...” You sniffle and sob a little more before staring at Plum as he's chuckling and wiping away your tears himself.

“you're welcome sugar. i'll be sure to tell the fellas that you say thanks.” You smile at him and he smiles back before sitting back in the couch and looks at you rather giddy. “sooo~ i heard the neeeewwws~” He says in a sing-song voice. You give a confused look and he continues. “classic's gonna take you out on a daaaate~” You flush, hard, and look down at your tea, completely flustered.

“W-Well yeah um... W-We both figured we should... finally go on one.”

“whose idea was it?”

“M-Mine.” You huddle more into the blanket and duck your head close to the mug, missing Plum's smile drop a little. But you heard him chuckle.

“oh yeeeeaaah~?” He nudges your shoulder with his.

“Y-Yeah but... Sans said he was gonna plan everything.”

“i knoooow~ he was so giddy when he came home. i'm proud of him.” You snort a little.

“So you're proud of yourself?” He smirks and chuckles.

“nice one sugar. but in all seriousness i really am proud of him. he's finally moving things along, taking that first step. although, you can take a guess that some of the others got a little jealous when classic told them what was up. of course, it didn't help that he said it with such a shit eating grin.” You give an awkward laugh, not sure what to say. “so, do you have an outfit picked out~?”

“Well... no. Sans said he would let me know the details of the date so that I could dress accordingly.” You hear him click his tongue.

“tch. well that just won't do. believe me sugar you are gonna wanna look _stellar_ for your first date with classic. it doesn't matter what he chooses, you are gonna want to blow. him. away.” He stands up and says with a wink, “let's go find you the perfect outfit.” He heads towards your room and you stare for a second, a little caught off guard, before placing you tea down, shutting off the television and going to your room. You basically squeak though when you enter your room and already see Plum opening and going through one of your dresser drawers.

“ _PLUM!_ ” You quickly go over and yank his hands out the drawer and close it. “You can't just go through my drawers!” He smirks.

“oh? why not? you got something to hide sugar? you didn't seem to mind everyone snooping around your house the last time we all came over.”

“Yeah because no one was going through my personal belongings!” He chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender.

“alright, alright. i'm sorry sugar.”

“Geeze...” You're flustered, blushing hard. You cross your arms and nod towards your closet. “All my better clothes are hanging up in there.” He chuckles and walks over to your closet, throwing the door open. Your next to him and you see him going through your small handful of outfits, frowning a little. Your eyes narrow. Why did that make you angry? He looks back at you, a small smile on his face but you feel like he's pitying you. That just makes you more angry. Before he even says anything, you scoff and look away with a glare.

“I chose to live like this you know.” You say with an attitude, which makes him stare in surprise. “Plus I don't really like to dress up.”

“sugar i didn't say anythi-”

“No but you were thinking it.” You snap. His sockets widen and you huff in annoyance. He goes to reach for you but you shrug him off and move to sit on your bed, arms crossed and looking away from him. You feel him go to sit next to you but you scoot away.

“sugar.” He says with concern. “i don't know what it is you think i was thinking but i can assure it's not what you're thinking at all.”

“Oh _really_?” You sneer, looking at him. You see his sockets narrow and he looks at you with a bit of agitation.

“yes.” He says sternly, sounding offended. “really. y/n i know your situation. i listened to you when you first met me and the others. i know that traveling limits the amount of things a person can carry with them. you wanna know what i was thinking y/n? i was thinking that while yes, the clothes you have hanging up are indeed more than perfect, they're too worn out to be worn for a first date.” You feel your anger diminish a little and you look down. He lets out a sigh and moves closer to you and puts and arm around you. You then smell roses. You smelled that before, the last time you were around Plum but you never registered the scent. Your mind was wandering that time. You don't even notice that you leaned into him a bit.

“i'm sorry if i upset you sugar. i know it's not all your fault.” You let out a sigh.

“I-I'm sorry Plum I... geeze...” He chuckles and rubs your back.

“i know.” There was a bit of silence. “sugar... i'm going to ask this because i know no one else has asked this yet but... how is it that you are able to travel the way you do?” You hum a little, looking to the side.

“Well... growing up I did a couple of odd jobs for people. You know like, typical teenage starting jobs like babysitting or mowing and even held an entry job for a certain amount of time. All of this while I'm still learning magic and...” You stop and hesitate.

“you don't have to say-”

“N-No no it's... It's fine.” You say with a weary smile. You take a breath and continue. “When I was learning magic and sending people through portals. I saved every cent I made over the years and my parents even put it into a savings account. They were so proud of me you know? Well, when the time came to... start following the vibrations I already had a ton of money saved up and,” You giggle. “Apparently my parents would sometimes put money into the savings account. They called it my 'allowance' for doing so good.”

“that's sweet of them.” You nod and continue.

“At first the only thing I had to worry about was finding a way to my destination, be it taking public transportation or getting ride from strangers-” You stop as you feel his grip around you tighten a little. You scoff and roll your eyes and look up at him to see that he was looking rather disturbed by that idea. “Don't worry. I made sure the strangers I rode with were good.”

“uh huh.” He says skeptically. You nudge him and continue.

“I usually stayed in motels or in hotels if there were no motels around. It usually took me no more than two weeks to find whatever anomaly brought me to a place.” You see that makes him quirk a brow.

“really?” He asked, curious. You giggle and nod.

“Yeah. Though in this case, you guys have Frisk to thank for throwing me off your guys' trail. I spent so long here that I figured it would just be better to secure a job and rent out a place to stay because paying rent every month seemed cheaper than staying for a long while at a hotel or motel.” He chuckles.

“indeed we should thank frisk. trust me when i say sugar that if you did find us the moment you came here, you wouldn't be dealing with how everybody is now. you'd be dealing with a bunch of either angry or homicidal skeletons.” You chuckle.

“Which one did you fall under?” You say jokingly. He chuckles, a little too deeply, it sent a shiver down your spine, and he smirks. He then grabs your chin and lifts your head up to meet his eyes. You see that he's blushing a little and his eye lights are hearts.

“neither. my brother and i were in our own category. i think you can take a guess as to what it was.” You feel your face heat up as you're staring rather uncomfortably at him. He then snorts, letting go of your chin and backing off, laughing. “oh sugar~! you should see your face!” You flush more in embarrassment and look away and put your face in your hands. This motherfucker. “hahaha! i'm just kidding sugar~ i was part of the angry side. same with my bro.” You don't look at him. You feel mad but at the same time not. You then jump as you feel him nuzzle into the side of your head. “hehehe~ you're so cute sugar~ that was well worth it to see your adorable little face so flustered.” He's practically cooing. He then chuckles and pats your back, moving away from you. You look at him and see he's blushing and smiling affectionately. He's been blushing a lot since he arrived.

“U-Um...” You start. He tilts his head a little. “Are you... okay Plum?” He gives a confused look before chuckling.

“i'm more than fine sugar. why? what's wrong?”

“Well it's just... your face has been nonstop purple since you got here.” He snorts a little.

“ah, yeah. there's a reason i'm the only one here. believe me, some of the others did want to come see you but g, pink and i declared it dangerous.” You stare, confused, and he chuckles. “your heat scent sugar. it's very... strong right now. you're sending out really strong pheromones that if it wasn't me with you right now? well... let's just say you'll be dealing with a different type of bone if you catch my drift.” You unfortunately did understand what he was saying. You knew what a heat was, though it was called a heat to only describe mating cycles in animals and obvious teachings from biology class made you remember that, when in heat, animals release pheromones to say they're ready for mating.

You hear him chuckle at your flustered face. “yeah. and no doubt it would  _ piss  _ classic off if any one of them tried making a move on you. under normal circumstances they would never try anything without your consent but with how strong your pheromones are right now? well... i'm sure they'd slip up multiple times.” You cringe.

“Is it... that bad?” He snorts.

“oh sugar, it's worse. the only reason i'm fine is because i'm used to being around strong heats. in fact, i bet the moment i return to that house, i'll get jumped since i'll have your scent all over me.” He said that rather... boastfully. Like... he wanted that to happen. You flush.

“S-Sorry.” He laughs.

“don't be sugar~ you can't help what your body does on its own.” He calms and gives a bit of a concerned smile. “that being said, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be locked up in your house the entire time like us.” You give him a confused look.

“You... lock yourselves away in your home?” He nods.

“yep. guess classic never told you anything yet?” You nod.

“Yeah but I mean... he promised he would tell me after this.” He stares at you in shock.

“he... promised?” You nod.

“Yeah. H-Heh. I know how you guys are with promises so I know this is a big deal.”

“huh... interesting...” You look up at him and you see him thinking before looking at you and smiling. “well, if classic made that promise then i should say no more. wouldn't want to get on his bad side.” You give a hum before you realize something.

“How did you know I was locked up in my house?” He chuckled and tapped his nasal bone.

“i can smell it. judging from the amount in the air i'd say you haven't left home since classic dropped you off.” You flush more and put your face in your hands. He chuckles and... nuzzles against your hair again. Okay now you're a little confused and uncomfortable.

“Um... Plum?”

“yeah sugar?”

“Can you... not sniff me er... whatever it is you're doing?” You feel the hand that's still wrapped around you twitch before he backs off, taking his arm away and he's looking away awkwardly with an awkward smile.

“a-ah, sorry sugar. you just... heh...” He looks at you, eye lights being hearts and he blushes a little more. “you smell really tantalizing~” Before you say anything he stands up, hands going into his pockets. “welp, i'll leave you to it to get dressed.” You blink.

“Wait what?” He chuckles and turns to you.

“you heard me. you and me? we're going shopping.” Your eyes widen before you stand up with a jolt.

“P-Plum-!”

“ah ah ah~” He stops by placing a finger over your lips and you stare at him. “don't argue with me sugar, because i'll win~ now get your pretty little self dressed. you and i are going to find you an outfit that'll knock. classic. out.” He proceeds to leave the room, shutting the door behind him and you shuffle a little. You didn't mind going clothes shopping; a new pair of pants here, a new shirt there, some undergarments. You went only when it was necessary, like if your clothes started to shrink on you or if they were damaged. And the fact that Plum wanted to take you out to find a _date_ outfit was... weird. You looked at your closet. All your outfits were perfect to wear for a date but were too worn out? They didn't look that worn... Unless Plum only said that to find an excuse to get you out of the house, the excuse being shopping. You sigh. Guess you're going shopping.

***

“Hi Sugar!” You stare as you exit your house with Plum to see Pink dressed casually and... waiting in a topless convertible. First of all, was he waiting out here the entire time?! You felt bad. Secondly... _look at that convertible._ You weren't one to take notice of cars but you knew a good looking car when you saw it. Plus the color of it made you smile a little because it was definitely something you figured the two would ride in. It wasn't pink, thank God, but it was a nice dark purple, some would even say black but you could tell it was purple, and there was a bit of pink mixed with it. Plum opened the back car door and gestured you in. How chivalrous. He closes the door and takes the passenger seat.

“alright bro, let's get going.” He says.

“Rodger~!” 

_Wait... Something isn't adding up._

“Hi Pink.” You say as he starts up the car. He turns and gives you a big happy smile, his cheeks dusting pink.

“Hello Sugar~ Goodness, You Really Do Smell Just Like We Thought.” You flush but ignore it to ask your question.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn't It Obvious? To Go On An Adventure Together!” He starts to drive. You see Plum's look in the rear view mirror. The bastard has a shit eating grin that's threatening to split his face. You flush and gasp and hit his shoulder.

“This was planned!” He laughed.

“it sure was! pink's been here the whole time, i just told him to make a lap around so that you didn't see him when i knocked on the door.” You don't know whether to be mad or impressed at the fact that you got conned out of your home. But that feeling disappeared when you actually took a look at your surroundings as Pink drove. This was different. You weren't taking a bus, you weren't walking... You were sitting in a very comfortable seat in a cool looking car and the wind blowing through your hair and sun on your skin felt good. And when you looked up at the sky, it felt different. It felt good.

“Have You Eaten Yet Sugar?” You think.

“No actually. I haven't yet.”

“alright then. food first, shopping second.” You scoff and roll your eyes before saying with a smile.

“I'm paying for my own food and the clothes.”

“ _ohh_?” You hated how condescending Plum sounded. “with what money sugar?”

“Uh, my money-” You stop as you place your hand down only to whip your head at the seat next to you. Your purse was gone. But you just had it. You hear Plum chuckle and you look to see not only your purse dangling from his hand by its strap but your bank card between his fingers.

“Plum!” You reach forward but he pulls away too quickly and laughs.

“ah ah ah sugar~! my bro's driving~! it's dangerous to rough house in a moving vehicle~!” He's giving you another shit eating grin and you sneer and he laughs at your growl of annoyance, calling you cute. With a huff you sit back in your seat, arms crossed and you look out as you get further into the city.

“You weren't going to let Pink just sit in the car while we talked were you?” You say after a bit. “What if I said I didn't want to go with you?” Plum chuckles and looks back at you through the rear view mirror, giving a wink.

“i told you sugar, you can't argue with me because i will win. whether you liked it or not you would've ended up coming with us.” You roll your eyes.

“You're terrible.” You hear him and Pink laugh.

“aw sugar don't be like that~ it's all for a very good reason. not only did it look like you needed a new wardrobe anyway-”

“Wow, rude.” He chuckles.

“sorry. but sugar you can't lie to me and say i'm wrong. am i wrong?” You flush a little. He wasn't completely wrong. He chuckles. “that's what i thought. so anyway, not only do you need some new clothes, we wanna make sure you give classic a metaphorical heart attack when he sees you.”

“Uh, we?” You say, skeptical.

“Oh Yes.” Pink chimes in. “Everyone Has Agreed Upon It, Even Us Papyrus. We All Find It As A Bit Of... Payback.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up.” You sit up and look at the two. “I'm not your guys' toy. I really want this date with Sans to go well.”

“and you think we don't?” Plum actually turns in his seat and looks at you, smile on his face. “sugar, all we're saying is that we're gonna make you look ir-re- _sistible_.”

“And this is payback to him... how? And for what?” He chuckles.

“why, for dragging us here to this universe of course. as for how this is payback...” When the car stops at a light you blink and suddenly find Plum in the back seat with you. You gasp and jump before hitting his arm.

“Jesus dude!” He chuckles and leans towards you a bit, which makes you lean back, staring at him skeptically. His smile is... evil. No... plotting. “What?” You say.

“as for how this is payback, the more irresistible we make you look, the more classic will be forced to keep his shit together. and trust me when i say, that's good enough payback for everyone.” You blink. What? He chuckles at the confusion on your face, his smile going back to being warming, affectionate. “don't worry about it sugar. you'll understand soon enough.” You stare at him skeptically. If you could you would totally teleport away and say fuck this but you couldn't, so you were stuck with these two for the time being. The car moves again and Plum stays in the back seat with you, passing out as Pink continues to drive. You couldn't help but giggle at how easily Plum fell asleep. He really was a Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with Plum and Pink!

You arrived at a rather cute farmhouse themed restaurant, per demand of Pink because it didn't serve much greasy foods. As you ate you tried getting your things back from Plum but he made them disappear. When you freaked out he calmed you down saying that they were in his dimensional box on his phone, to which you stare, completely confused yet still mad and he laughed.

“you've never heard of a dimensional box?” He asked.

“Uh, no! Otherwise I wouldn't be freaking out! You can't do that dude, I thought my stuff was gonna be lost in the void!”

“c'mon sugar i would never do that to you.” He holds out his phone from across the table and points to a specific app on his phone labeled 'D-Box.' “go on, press it.” You look at him skeptically before taking his phone and pressing the app. It opens up to a black screen... and that was it. You look at him and he chuckles. “it's blank right?” You nod and he snickers. “it's because you don't have anything in there that you put in yourself.”

“I... don't get it.” He gets up from his seat and sits next to you, holding his hand out. You hand him back his phone and he exits out of the app only to open it again and you stare. There was a small list of items on the screen this time on the black background. “Wait, what?” You say with confusion and a bit of curiosity. He chuckles. “How does that work?” He shrugs and you groan before he even said anything, which made him laugh. “Please don't say it.” You practically beg. He snickers and does so anyway with jazz hands.

“magic~” You groan more but also giggle. He chuckles. “and also a bit of science. but mostly magic. you see, when one uses a dimensional box, be it human or monster, only they can pull out what they put in it. here.” He holds out his phone. “you see your purse on my list?” You nod. “tap and hold on it.” You do so and wait... Nothing happens. You look at him and he chuckles before doing the same thing, only your purse materializes on the table. You stare in awe.

“How did you do that?”

“i just told you sugar. magic and science. you see, everyone can access any dimensional box that's lying around. you saw how when you opened the app it was nothing but a blank screen.” You nod. “well, say you got the app yourself. if you put something into the box on my phone and then went to your phone, it would be there and you could pull it out of your phone.” Your eyes go wide.

“Really?” He chuckles and nods. “But how does that keep people from stealing your things?”

“well, like you saw. you tried getting your purse but it didn't work. it only worked for me. you see, dimensional boxes are connected to the souls of living beings. it recognizes that a certain being put in a specific item and only that being can retrieve it.” You look at his phone and then at your purse. You then have a thought.

“But... what if someone... dies?” He hums, as if he was expecting that question.

“well then, the box will allow next of kin to access the deposited items. if there is no next of kin, it usually allows the one who was closest to said person to access the items and so on and so forth.”

“Oh... Well... At least they're not stuck in there.”

“yep. the box keeps them nice and safe. it can even keep hot things hot and cold things cold.” You look at him questioningly.

“Really?” You say, skeptical. He chuckles.

“oh yeah. think of the box as a kind of... pause in the world. no time really passes by when you put things in it. you could keep a flower in there for a thousand years and it will never wilt and die.” Your eyes widen.

“Really?” He nods, smile on his face in reaction to your surprised face.

“yes. it will remain as beautiful as the day it was put in until the day it is taken out and is cared for.” You sit back in your seat, awe-struck. Monsters were definitely amazing. You then reach for your purse and take out your phone and look at him.

“So I can get it too?”

“yep. would you like me to put it on your phone sugar?” You nod with a big smile.

“Yes please!” He chuckles and grabs your phone and unlocks it-

_ WAIT.  _ “Plum.” You say skeptically.

“yes sugar?” He says, not looking away from your phone.

“How did you know my password?” You see him smirk and glance over at you.

“lucky guess.” You groan and roll your eyes. How the hell were these guys guessing your passwords?! He chuckles and hands back your phone after a short minute. “there you go sugar.” You swipe it out of his hand with a bit of a sneer before looking at your screen. There it was. An app labeled 'D-Box' on the bottom of your screen.

“Thanks.” You say flatly.

“what's wrong sugar? you sound mad.” You scoff and roll your eyes before looking at him.

“I kind of am. How are you guys guessing my passwords? Do you know how invasive that is? I feel offended and violated.” He frowns a little.

“s-sorry sugar.” He then taps your screen. “the way we know is because of your smudges.” You look at your phone. It's covered in smudges. You weren't saying that you had dirty hands but the fact that you were human and your fingertips constantly let off natural body oils meant it's always bound to happen. You then look at him.

“Okay but the password could be anything. How could you get something like that from a mess like this?” He chuckles and leans onto the table, chin in his palm.

“i find that rather insulting.” From his playful tone you knew he wasn't. “don't you know sugar? monsters just love puzzles.” You blink. You kind of knew that. Your trip to Monster District did have multiple areas where people could try out popular puzzles from the underground but you didn't think that they were THAT into it.

“I mean... I guess I know.” You see his sockets widen a bit. “I mean... I still don't know much about monsters but I would like to. You know that.”

“i do.”

“I have gone to the monster library multiple times but I guess I was too busy wondering how souls and soul magic worked that I never really thought about anything else.”

“understandable. it has become very apparent that you humans are more interested in the magic behind monsters than the monsters themselves.” You flinch and go to defend yourself.

“Plum-”

“i know you're not like that y/n. not fully at least.” You frown and look down. You then feel him bring an arm around you and pull you in a bit. “aw sugar i'm sorry. don't cry. i don't mean anything by it.” What? Were you crying? You lift a hand and touch your face. Oh. Guess you were. You sniffle and wipe away whatever tears were forming in your eyes.

“S-Sorry, sorry. I don't... know where that came from.”

“it's alright. i know.” He pulls you back and gives you a smile. “let's finish up so we can go shopping, alright?” You nod and enjoy your meal, and company, to the fullest.

***

You STARE. Plum and Pink had brought you to one of the most name brand, expensive clothing stores that was located in the city. When the three of you rolled into the parking lot you refused to get out of the car with the other two.

“No, I'm not getting out.”

“But Why Not?” Pink asked, confused. “This Store Has Everything You Need To Look Absolutely Irresistible!”

“Yeah and so does a thrift store for way less!” Plum leans forward, arms crossed over your door.

“this is about money?” He asked. You give him a 'No duh' look and gesture to the building.

“I mean come on guys! This is _way_ too much! We could have at least tried the mall.” Plum chuckles and shakes his head.

“sorry sugar. this place has everything you're going to need for your dates.”

........

_Wait._

“Dates?” You ask, completely confused. “As in plural?” He chuckles again.

“well yeah. i know you haven't told anybody yet but you gotta prepare for the future sugar. that is...” You see his smile dim just a bit. “unless you changed your mind again. about us.” Oh. Right. You frown. “which, it's totally your decision y/n. you can still back out of this considering you haven't voiced your opinion yet to anyone.” You flinch and glance away awkwardly. You told Comet. Plum had to have noticed because he spoke up again. “right?” You give a nervous chuckle and look at him and see his sockets are narrowed a little and he's looking at you skeptically. He then sighs at your expression and shakes his head.

“oh sugar, tell me you didn't?”

“I-I only told Comet, I swear. A-And even then all I said was that I was still considering it. I didn't... give my okay about the whole... situation.” He stares at you, silent, and you shrink awkwardly, twiddling with your jacket's zipper. He then spoke again.

“have you told classic?”

“Um, well... I tried talking with him about... this.” You gesture to yourself and him. “B-But then I figured it wasn't fair to him that I'm having these thoughts and I haven't even gone on one date with him yet or learned anything about him. Heh... Some soulmate I am.” You look down, still messing with your zipper, and he lets out a sigh.

“sugar it's not your fault that classic has had no backbone in pursuing you in the past. he's had plenty of opportunities to ask you out on a date.” You give a half chuckle.

“Yeah but... relationships are a two way street. I guess I just never... believed the whole soulmate thing entirely to even try.”

“and now you do?” You somewhat nod.

“More than before. I mean... how can I not believe after the last time I was with you? Noticing scents? Noticing... the way my chest, or... I guess it would be my soul, feels like its dancing whenever I see any one of you smile. Actually smile.” You see that makes him smile a bit and you smile and point. “Like that. Do you have any idea how much of that puts me in a good mood instantly?” He chuckles and nods.

“yeah, i do. in fact it's happening right now. seeing you smile like that...” You see his eye lights change to hearts and purple lightly dusting his cheeks. “you look absolutely adorable. and it's not just me. the others feel that too.” You smile only to frown. “what?”

“Nothing it's just... Axe told me that... because I'm soulmates with all of you... you all could feel my emotions?” He nods.

“yep.”

“Does that mean... I can feel everyone else's?” He lets out an indecisive hum before looking at you.

“well... have you?” You blink, trying to recall. “if not it's understandable. after all, it's a soul thing.” You sigh.

“A soul thing.” You repeat. “Of course.” You say, a little annoyed.

“what's wrong sugar?” You huff and cross your arms.

“It's always a soul thing and I'm a mage which means I'm supposed to be more in tune with my soul than any other human being so how come I don't feel what you guys feel?” You say, agitated. He stares, a little surprised, before chuckling.

“because y/n, you're human. humans have spent... so many years without being connected to their souls that someone like you, a mage, a being that's supposed to be connected with their soul, would more than likely not be as in tuned as you would hope to be. it's not something one learns. it's something that one is born with.” You look at him confused and he chuckles. “literally. sugar, souls are magic. we, monsters i mean, are our souls. we're nothing but magic. you humans? you're not. you are made up of... organs and flesh and blood and water. organic material. nothing about the way a human is made up is magical. i don't mean to sound offensive but... is this making sense?” You nod. It did make sense.

“Yeah... I think I get it. But I mean... still. I should still feel something right?” He hums before giving you a smile.

“i would think so. but um... maybe this is something that can be discussed later, yeah?” You blink. Right. You were still in the car outside of a very popular clothing brand store. You let out a sigh.

“Yeah. Sorry.” He chuckles and opens the door for you. You are about to unbuckle yourself only to stop, realizing that you are in the parking lot of a _very popular clothing brand store_. You hold your hands up. “Nuh uh. I'm not getting out.” You protest. You then shiver as Plum chuckles... rather darkly.

“ _oh sugar~_ ” Something about the way he said that made you flush. It was really... seductive. “we're gonna be like that are we? alright then.” You then feel yourself unable to move. Oh no this bastard didn't! He reaches over you and unbuckles you, smirking at you in victory, before he steps back and you feel yourself get lifted out of the car and are set on the ground. However, you still can't move.

“Plum!” You protest. He just chuckles and the next thing you know your body is following him and Pink into the store. The moment the three of you walked through, you sigh but not in defeat. Okay. You were in the store now. Might as well walk with them. But that didn't mean you were going to let them buy anything.

“now are you gonna behave sugar or am i gonna have to keep you on a leash through this entire trip~?” He sounded... way too eager. You roll your eyes.

“Fine. Since I'm already in here.” He chuckles and you feel yourself get control over your body again. He then brings an arm around your waist and brings you close to him.

“there's a good girl~” You shiver and flush. WOW that was definitely sending you some major, inappropriate to have in public vibes. He chuckles and pats your back before gesturing you to follow Pink, who has a cart and is waiting excitedly for the both of you.

“COME ON THEN!” Oh, wow. Pink was actually being loud. He was really excited. “THIS'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!” You can't help but smile a little at Pink's enthusiasm. You proceed to follow him, Plum right behind you, probably to make sure you don't make a run for it, and you can't help but stare at the many mannequins dressed up in so many different outfits be it casual, business, formal, _extremely formal that it might as well be royal_ , and some... questionable fashions. You then did something you regretted. You stared too long at a particular blouse. It was really pretty looking and you actually did wonder what the price of it was and the moment you stared for just a fraction of a second longer than you should have, Plum went and picked it off the shelf and set it in the cart.

“Plum!” You protest. He lifts a brow but is smiling a shit eating grin.

“what? so you're saying you don't want to try it on?” You just stare, a little flustered that he actually did that, before saying nothing and following Pink, arms crossed. You tried not to look at things too long after that, but it was like Plum knew. So you gave up after the fifth item and if something caught your eye, you went to it and inspected it and the surround clothes before making a decision. You then noticed that once you started to actually look at the displayed clothing, Plum and Pink went off together, but not too far off, and looked through other women clothing, talking with each other and it looked like they were debating a lot.

Pretty soon you understood why they did that. After Plum put an outfit in the cart that you swore wasn't your style, he chuckled at your scrunched up face.

“aw don't look like that sugar. at least try it on.”

“Plum. I appreciate it but... I would never wear this.”

“why not?”

“Why not? Seriously?” You pick up the shirt and hold it up to yourself. “For one, I would NEVER show this much stomach. This shirt is cut way too low-” You hold up the pants to yourself. “Especially if these are the pants you decided to pick. Secondly, this is an off-shoulder shirt. I'm not saying I don't like those kinds of shirts but this one is an exception. Thirdly,” You place down the clothes. “If all of this is for me, I should get a say in what I deem wearable.” He chuckles and puts his hands up in surrender.

“alright, alright. i'll put them back. you do know why i'm doing this though right?”

“No, I don't actually.”

“take a closer look at that outfit sugar.” You do. The shirt's design was red and black plaid, the red a dark color, maybe a dark burgundy? It was an off-shoulder shirt, meaning your shoulders would be exposed. It was cut to where it was practically just going to cover your chest to which you were not a fan of, an it was a middle sleeve shirt, meaning the sleeves weren't too long but they weren't short either. You then move to the pants. Black jeans, purposefully ripped, what a waste. You never understood that kind of fashion, not that it didn't look good on some people but you still didn't understand it. There were even small sparkling studs going down the legs in a straight line. They looked kind of like skinny jeans.

After assessing the outfit, you look back up at Plum, still confused. He chuckles. “who do you think out of all the boys would love to see you wearing that?” You blink. Who would...? You look at the outfit one more time. Who would love to see you in this...?

“Um... I guess maybe... Red?” He snaps and finger guns you.

“bingo sugar.” You can't help but chuckle a little and roll your eyes.

“Yeah well still, I'm not wearing this. Put it back. When and if I do go on a date with Red, he's going to have to deal with what I pick out. All of them will. So stop picking outfits out for me.” He gives a defeated sigh, though you're not sure it's actually in defeat as he's smiling which makes you skeptical of him, and grabs the outfit.

“alright sugar. whatever you want.” You still eye him skeptically as he makes his way back to where he got it, running into Pink and talking with him out of ear shot. These two were going to be the death of you.

***

The part you dreaded. Trying everything on in the dressing room after you made sure you found everything you believe was in your size. You had to admit, you found some real good 'date worthy shirts' as Plum called them, as well as pants, though you realized a majority of the things with you in the dressing room was picked out by Plum and Pink with your approval of them. Plum and Pink even convinced you to try out some dresses. The embarrassing part of it all though was when Plum and Pink got you various colored... stockings. Stockings? Seriously? You could just wear pantyhose. And then they even found a few pairs of shoes for you to try on.

You know what? It was fine. You were just trying things on anyway. You had the final say of what could be bought and what stayed behind... You curse Plum and Pink. They really did seem to have an eye for fashion. And you had to admit you looked _great_ in a lot of these outfits and... even the dresses. Plum and Pink tried to convince you to practically put on a fashion show for them but you refused. You didn't need them influencing you in picking certain outfits. As you were changing between outfits you had a thought. A really, _really_ stupid thought, but for some reason, in your mind, you thought it would be hilarious because you knew you weren't going to buy it so what would be the harm in... teasing the boys? Grant it you've never teased anyone but what could go wrong?

You put on one of the dresses Pink picked out. It was a blue dress. A really nice blue. Not too dark but not too light. It had a lace layer going over it with some kind of flower design. It wasn't too long but it wasn't short. It was just right. You look look yourself over in the mirror, smiling a little. You decide to let your hair down and you slide on a pair of kitten heels. You look again. Perfect. You call out.

“Plum? Pink?”

“we're here sugar~” Plum called out. You then heard his voice a little bit closer. “are you finished?”

“Kind of.” You say, a smile on your face. “Can I get your opinion on something?”

“Of Course!” Pink said happily. You open the dressing room door and you instantly see two different reactions. Though both boys were staring wide-socket at you and blushing, Pink looked rather thrilled and gasped, though a little exaggerated, and you swear you saw stars in his sockets, while Plum was staring in awe, his blush was deeper than Pink's. You see him looking you over many times before settling on your face. “OH SUGAR!” Pink exclaimed. “YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!” You flush a little.

“Aw Pink. Thanks. I don't know though. It's not too much?”

“are ya kiddin'?” Oh, when was he standing in front of you? “stars sugar you look _perfect_...” Did he...? Did he just growl a little- OH! He snaked a hand to your waist and trailed slowly up. You flush. Mayday. Mayday! This was backfiring! Plum seriously looked like he was going to pounce on you. But then Pink grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in.

“Careful Brother.” He tutted. Plum gives an awkward chuckle and smile.

“a-ah. heh, sorry bro.” He then glances over at you, his face practically purple, before saying, “you should get it sugar. it suits you.” Well... even though you convinced yourself that you weren't going to get it... for some reason you felt like you had to get it now. Was it because of Plum's reaction...? Would the others react that way? Realizing that you were just standing there, you flush and say,

“D-Do you think?” They both nod.

“ABSOLUTELY! IN FACT, I BET IF WE LOOK, WE CAN FIND OTHER COLORS OF THIS DESIGN!”

“N-No no Pink it's okay. I like this one.” You say with a smile. You then hear a click. You look at Plum and he has his phone out. He took a picture. He then stared, flustered. Like he just got caught doing something he shouldn't have.

“u-uh...”

“BROTHER!” Pink sounds appalled and Plum flinches. “HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!” Plum glances at you nervously and you already feel like your face is on fire when a few thoughts enter your mind as to what he could possibly do with that picture... Wow. Was this kind of thinking normal? Pink then proceeds to swipe Plum's phone and taps about on the screen before giving it back, rolling his sockets. “HONESTLY.” Pink then steps between the two of you and ushers you back into the changing room. “You Look Absolutely Darling Sugar. No Doubt Whoever Sees You In This Will Be Just As Surprised As My Brother Was! But Right Now, You Need To Change. Are You Almost Finished?”

“Oh uh... This dress was the last thing. I know what I want and don't.”

“Excellent! I Shall Leave You To It! My Brother And I Will Be Right Outside!” He then closes the door and you hear him and Plum walking away. You lock the door and take many deep breaths. Wow. And that was just the dress. You wondered what would've happened if you had actually dolled yourself up a little with make up?

........

Nope. Not going there. You change into your own clothes and in one hand you place the clothes you want and in the other you were going to hang up on the rack outside. When you exit, Plum's face is no longer a grape and the two are smiling at you affectionately. When you get to the register though you wanted to put everything back after seeing the price but Plum had Pink literally almost drag you out to the car while he paid for everything. You would've yelled at him but you would've caused a scene. He didn't take long to catch up to you and Pink and you cross your arms and grumble.

“Bastards.” You say as he and Pink are putting your new clothes into the trunk. “I should've put more back.” The trunk closes and Plum walks up to you.

“aw sugar don't be like that.”

“Plum-”

“ah ah~” He holds up a finger, stopping you. “not another word. we wanted to do this y/n. it's not a problem for us.”

“But-” He stops you by pressing said finger to your lips and leaning over you.

“i swear sugar. it's alright.” You stare at him before sighing. He chuckles and opens the back door for you. When you finally reach back at your apartment, the two insist on carrying your bags inside. You find out why when they don't stop and drop the bags in the living room and instead go to your room. You quickly follow them.

“Hey hey hey hey!” They stop and look at you. You point to the ground. “Drop 'em.” They do so and you gesture to your bedroom door. “I can take care of my own things boys. Thank you though.” Plum chuckles and shrugs and walks out, Pink following and pouting. You shut your door and gesture them to the living room, where you see a single bag on the couch. The bag Plum brought over. The blanket had been folded and placed back in. You didn't even notice that when you left. Pink picks up said bag and looks at you with a smile.

“Did You Like These Items Sugar?” He asked. You smile and nod.

“Yeah. I love them. Thank you.” You then proceed to hug both boys. “And thank you guys for... heh, taking me out.” You noticed Plum's hug lasted a little longer before letting go.

“not a problem sugar. you just promise us that you'll blow classic away.” You giggle and roll your eyes.

“I guess I can try.”

“thata girl.” You then stare and flush as he tilts your head up and places a kind of kiss on your forehead. But... it felt weird. It sent a tingling sensation throughout your body... throughout your soul. You look at him, confused.

“What was that?”

“hm? oh, right. you remember what i said right? that once i get to the villa i'll most likely get jumped?” You nod. “well, i just placed a bit of protection magic on you.”

“Protection magic?”

“Ooh! Good Thinking.” Pink says. You look at them both, confused. “You See Sugar, Once The Others Get A Whiff Of Your Heat Scent And Notice How Strong It Is, There Is A... Very High Chance That Some Of Them Will Try To Come Here. For You. And We Don't Want That.” You slowly look at Plum.

“i'm going to warn the boys about this as well but here's what's going to happen should any of them, even classic, come within two hundred feet of you while this magic is protecting you; if anyone dares to approach you and comes within that limit, two things are going to happen. one, who ever approaches you will be forcefully pushed back by my magic, or two, if someone gets way to close, say they decide to teleport too close to you, you will be sent to my place.” Your eyes widen. “it's the safest place for you to be at during this time. the magic will wear off in a week considering that's how long your situation should last.”

“O-Oh. W-Wow. Thanks Plum.” He smiles.

“don't mention it sugar. i just wanna make sure you're protected.” He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Pink. “guess we should go, eh bro?” Pink sighs.

“Yes. Better To Get It Done And Over With.” Pink gives you one last hug. “Goodbye Sugar! See You Later!” You hug back and watch them leave out your door and to their car. When they drive off, you return to the living room and look at the time. You shake your head. You spent four hours with Plum and Pink today. Four very fun hours. You let out a sigh.

“Welp, guess I should take care of my new clothes.” When you head to your room and start going through everything, you stare as you notice that all the price tags are missing. You have a feeling Plum did that to prevent you from paying him back. You chuckle a little. Bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bet writing Plum's POV of this entire trip is going to be a fun one.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup yall. sorry for the delay in the updates. this whole covid19 thing has been... oof. i hope yall are staying safe and doing your best to keep safe. without further ado, here's the next two chapters!

It didn't even take twenty four hours after Plum and Pink left that you were... visited in the early morning. And you felt so bad because you knew out of all the boys, Axe had the most sensitive sense of smell. So when he suddenly appeared in your house not only did you shriek in surprise but in the split moment that you did see him you saw just how...  _ hungry  _ he looked. It gave you shivers at how it looked like he viewed you as... something to devour. You then found yourself in Plum and Pink's house. Wonderful. Said duo stared at you in surprise when you suddenly appeared in their living room mid-shriek.

“SUGAR?! WHAT HAPPENED?!” Pink asked frantically, going over to you. You stopped and took notice of your surroundings. You then heard Plum groan.

“who was it? did you see?” You take a moment to collect your thoughts.

“U-Um... I-It was Axe-” Plum groans and rolls his eye lights.

“of course.” He stood up from the couch with a sigh. “i'll be right back bro.” He then disappeared and for the rest of that day, you were with Plum and Pink in their house, though it was more Pink than Plum. By the time he returned he looked beat. Did he fight with Axe? He was gone for a long time. Did he have another talk with the boys? All he said to you was that things should be fine and if not then this whole song and dance would repeat and he really didn't want it to repeat.

When the next day came you were taken back to your house. Good news? Your home wasn't wrecked which meant Plum more than likely did not have a fight with Axe. Bad news? You had to get a new couch. There were giant slash marks all over the cushions and stuffing was coming out of it and was all on the floor. Plum said it was due to Axe getting frustrated because you had disappeared from him. You sweat a little. Was Axe going to be a problem? You really hoped not.

Plum said he would buy you a new couch if you were up for couch shopping that day. You nodded and spent half the day with him to find a new couch,  _ and apparently a matching new chair to go with it because damn him for ignoring you and getting it against your wishes _ , and later ate lunch together. When you returned home from lunch, Plum took it upon himself to put your now old torn up couch and old chair into his dimensional box and place your new ones in because they were in his box as well, which you were angry over because you really wanted to test the box for yourself since you hadn't done so yet.

As you were trying to break in the new couch, with Plum keeping you company, just in case as he put it, you received a text message... from Axe. When you told Plum he took your phone and unlocked it and looked at the message sent. After yesterday you finally gave up and just decided to set the lock screen to just unlock when swiped. But that still didn't mean that him taking your phone wasn't rude.

“Hey!” You protested. The moment you did though he handed it back and you took it with a huff.

“i'm just making sure axe wasn't trying to pull anything sugar.”

“What do you mean?” He smiled... rather flirtatiously.

“oh you know~ sending some rather... lewd pictures or inappropriate texts that would taint your beautiful innocence.”

...........

God damn it. You flush hard, realizing what he meant.

“Axe wouldn't do that.” You say, trying to hide the embarrassment that was clearly on your face. He shrugs.

“maybe not normally. but after the day before of them getting a big whiff of your heat scent? it's likely. same with the other boys. i'm surprised you haven't gotten anything yet but then again it was only just a small hit. it wasn't like i was in their presence for that long.” You flush more and sink in the couch a little. You decide to shift your attention to Axe's text.

**Axe:**

_i'm sorry for scaring you sweets. i didn't mean it. i don't know what came over me. please forgive me. i would never hurt you. let me make it up to you please. i'm sorry._

He was apologizing and begging for your forgiveness. You look at Plum and he's just casually watching television. He catches your gaze and looks at you.

“what's up sugar?” You frown a little and he sits up a little straighter and looks at you with a bit more concern. “sugar?”

“I'm... concerned.” You look down at the message again and Plum follows your gaze.

“about axe?”

“And the others. I've never heard Axe sound so... desperate.” He lets out a sigh and relaxes a little.

“don't worry. they're all fine. just give it a few more days for your scent to leave their senses and they'll be back to normal.” You frown more, which makes him frown a little. “c'mon y/n talk to me. what's going through that pretty little mind of yours?”

“I-I dunno Plum I...” You sigh and look at him. “You were over there. Did they... seem okay?” He smiles and brings an arm around you, bringing you closer to him.

“aw sugar, you're so thoughtful. don't you worry about them alright? they're all fine i swear.”

“Are you sure? I mean... I haven't talked with either of them since I came home.”

“well they've been busy studying up. you did say you wanted them to learn about the human body. also, you did say that you needed the alone time...” He stops and you look up at him to see he's just... in thought. When you make eye contact he gives a rather... sad smile. “are you lonely sugar?” You shuffle a little and look down. Was this loneliness you were feeling?

“I-I... I don't know. Maybe? I mean...” You lean back into the couch and sigh, looking at the ceiling. “I guess not having anything to do is making me bored? I mean for the past three months I was working at the cafe and looking for... well... you guys.” You sigh again. “But now that the cafe is currently closed and I... found you guys... I don't really know what to do.” You look over at him and he's eyeing you carefully. “In fact, this past month has been... crazy because of you guys. I don't think I've had this much fun since forever.” He gives a nervous chuckle.

“i'm all for role-play but in this particular situation i don't know if you would call getting kidnapped fun sugar.” You give an awkward chuckle and glance away.

“Well I mean, yeah the whole kidnapping thing wasn't fun but I mean... the time I spent with all of you before that... It was fun.” He chuckles and you look at him.

“also a little stress inducing. but yeah, i see your point.” He's giving you a warm smile and you can't help but smile back.

........

_ WHOA HOLD UP!  _ You bring up a hand to Plum's face as he's so close, sockets lidded as he's staring into your eyes, his eye lights hearts.

“W-Whoa, whoa!” You see that makes him flinch hard and snap out of whatever trance he was in. He quickly backs away from you and as far from you, sockets wide with surprise and horror and he's sweating.

“sh-shit...! s-sugar i'm so sorry i don't know what... f-fuck... y/n you know i would never...!” He's panicked.

“W-Whoa, hey, Plum. Calm down. It's okay.” His eye lights were so small and he's staring at you with still widen sockets.

“n-no. no no. it's not okay. it's far from okay. i-i almost... i almost... f-fuck, classic would have my ass if i stole your first kiss.” You flinch a little and glance away awkwardly. And of course Plum noticed it. “wh-what?” You let out a nervous chuckle and rub your arm.

“Weeeelll...” You drag out. You glance back at him and he looks... concerned. “About that.”

“a-about... what- wait wait. are you saying... you've already kissed him?” Another nervous chuckle.

“Well... not _him_ per say.” You flinch as he suddenly grabs your shoulders and is looking at you with... some kind of annoyance.

“who was it?” You frown and look down a little. Even just thinking about him still makes you a little sad. “y/n this is serious. if one of the others-”

“I-It was um...” You quickly speak up, interrupting him. “It was Dusty.” You feel his hands squeeze your shoulders and you look up at him. He's staring at you in shock.

“d-dust...” He could barely say the whole name even though he was so close. You nod.

“It was um... It was quick though. I-It happened before he disappeared.” You can see the multiple expressions going over Plum's face before he sighs and lets go of your shoulders. He then runs a hand over his face and goes silent for a moment before looking back up at you.

“and it was just dusty?” You nod. “okay... okay. look um... whatever you do, don't tell classic that alright?” You give a confused look.

“Why?” He... scoffs. 

“why? because he'll lose his shit, that's why. y/n...” He stops and goes into thought before sighing. “have you... told him about yourself yet? how you are... foreign to concept of love?” Well that was one way to say 'virgin.' You nod though.

“Y-Yeah. At least... In a sense. I'm pretty sure he got the whole idea though when I told him I've never been kissed. I mean... the two kind of go hand in hand right?”

“i-i guess...” He sighs. “look y/n... during my time here i've learned that you humans find your firsts to be important. like... _really_ important. and it's understandable considering humans'... situation.” You knew what he meant. The whole 'it's a soul thing.' “it's just... stars y/n you're so precious to each of us here. so important. we all equally care about so, so much. if something were to happen to you... none of us could forgive ourselves. heh... we'd be lousy mates if we let harm come to you...” He then frowns. “which was why we were so torn up when nightmare took you. when a _threat_ took you. no one could do anything to get you back for fear that something awful was happening to you...” He then half chuckles.

“and you know... everyone was really against having you come home so soon.” He quickly holds up his hand before you can say anything. “and yes, you had a very valid reason... but still. we were all just... worried for you.” You sighed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling. All this back and forth worrying was tiring. You went over it in your mind, over and over again; maybe you should just ask Plum to lift the protection magic.

You could handle yourself. The boys have all gave their word to you in some form that they would never do anything without your consent. Plus, if they were going to be sticking around in this world for who knows how long, shouldn't they get used to your scent? Get used to your mood swings and the blood and the cramps? And... if you were going to date them, shouldn't you get used to their behavior during it? What would it entitle really? Nuzzles? Cuddles? Normal guy things? Grant it you don't really know what 'normal guy things' consist of but you could take a guess right? Random boners?

..........

Wait, could the boys even get those? They were skeletons... You internally shake your head and flush a little. Maybe you could... ask that later...? You push down the awkwardness on your face and look at Plum and you could tell he was half watching television, half waiting for you since the moment you turned your head he looked at you.

“what's on your mind sugar?” You sigh.

“Can you... take away the protection spell?” You see his sockets widen, eye lights shrink, and smile tighten. He then lets out a nervous half chuckle.

“h-heh... s-sugar i can't do that. you'd be in a lot of trouble if i did that.” You sigh and look away. “what's... making you ask such a thing all of a sudden?”

“Well I mean... shouldn't we all just... get used to this? This situation and the behaviors that will go with it?” You look back at him and he's sweating purple. Huh... Now that you thought about it, did everyone sweat their respective colors? You knew Sans and Red did.

“y-yes but sugar the current situation isn't normal and the behaviors wouldn't be normal. in fact they'd be twice if not three times more likely to... t-to...” You couldn't tell if he was struggling to find the right words or if he didn't want to finish the sentence. You sit up straight.

“But they would never do anything without my consent, right?” He stares at you in surprise and scoffs.

“i don't mean any offense y/n but did you not see the damage axe did to your old couch?”

“Well like you said, it was because I disappeared on him right? He got angry.”

“yes. exactly. he got angry y/n. angry and territorial. do you know what would happen if you were with axe and one of the other boys showed up? because i'll tell you what. one of three things would happen; he'd either whisk you away somewhere we wouldn't even be able to find you, threaten or even fight whoever dared walk near you... or he'd rip you in half.” He gave a really concerned look. “and that's just axe.”

“But what if I said something? Surely they'd listen.”

“y/n, sugar...” He grabs your hands in his and holds them up. “i almost kissed you. i almost lost myself in your heat scent. me. the guy who's supposed to be practically immune to the temptation that a heat scent brings. if _i_ almost lost myself... just imagine how easily it would be for everyone else to lose themselves. it would be bad. so bad.” You stare. You still feel like if you said something they would listen. Plum obviously could tell what you were thinking, or perhaps it was on your face, as he spoke up. “and remember, classic wants to take you on a date once this is all over. don't you think it would be... unfair to him if you did have me take away the protection spell?” Unfair? “do you even know what would happen if i did that?”

“I mean... I can take a guess.” He gives a weary smile and shakes his head.

“oh no sugar. i don't think you can. there would be so much touching. everyone would want to touch you everywhere and all the time. to feel your skin.” He rubs thumbs over the knuckles of both your hands. “feel the warmth from your body.” He squeezes your hands a little. “and sugar? trust me when i say... things will get uncomfortable really fast. they'll paw you, nuzzle you, lick you, _hump you_.” He put extra emphasis on the last statement to which you couldn't help but flush a little but at the same time cracking a smile because that thought was just so funny. He gave you a confused look and you laugh a little.

“I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just... Hahaha! You guys really are like animals it's just... Pffft! Hump me?! Like a dog?! That just sounds so... so funny!” You laugh some more, holding your sides. It was just so funny.

“s-sugar... you may find it funny now but you won't be laughing when it starts happening to you. i'll have you know the humping can and will get vocal as well as physically aggressive.” That just makes you laugh more and you hear him sigh.

“I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” You try calming down some. “Th-This is serious I-I know just... pffft, snrk! I can't help it!” You're now in a fit of giggles. You then hear him chuckle slightly and see him shake his head.

“we'll just... blame this on the mood swings because this really is a serious issue.”

“Y-You're right-!” You clear your throat after hearing your voice crack and you fight the remaining giggles. “You're right. This is serious. I will take this seriously.” He sighs again but he has a smile on his face... and it makes you giggle just a bit more. When you finish you wave your hands and shake your head. “That was the last of it I swear.” You say with a smile.

“i doubt that.” He says with a shake of his head. “but...” His smile is warm. “it was nice to hear you laugh.” You flush a little and smile. “so do you understand now?” You nod... and lose your smile. You still feel like you should do something.

“I can... still call and text them right?” He nods hesitantly.

“sure i guess? i mean i guess you wouldn't be near them so they wouldn't be able to catch your scent so nothing too bad should happen.”

“What do you mean?” He chuckled.

“like i said earlier, lewd pictures, inappropriate texts. and that's just if you decide to text. calling? whew. there's a chance it could turn into a rather heated one-sided conversation if you know what i mean.” You flush more. He then chuckles. “and then there's even the option of video chatting-”

“OKAY I GET IT!” You say, flailing your hands. He chuckles and shakes his head.

“but honestly, so long as they don't catch your scent again any time soon, they'll be fine to talk to no matter what you use. they should all be more than safe.”

“Should?”

“well... there's a chance red and black and possibly axe might try something but it's all hearsay for now.” He then grabs one of your hands. “and you do know that should you get uncomfortable you tell them right? and if they ignore your request you block them until this whole thing is over with okay?” You nod, making him smile and nod back. “good.” He pulls out his phone and checks the time. “i gotta get going.” He says with a sigh. He then looks up at you with a bit of uncertainty. “you'll let me know if something happens right?” You nod.

“Yeah. Thanks again for the couch and chair.” He chuckles and winks.

“not a problem sugar.” He stands and plants a kiss on your forehead, making you flush a bit. “talk to ya later~” He then disappeared, leaving you alone, television still running on whatever random show was on. You turned it off before turning it back on, hating the silence that followed from it. Instead of watching it though, you look at your phone and look at Axe's text again. It would be alright to let him know you forgive him right? He's probably feeling really terrible right now and is probably anxiously waiting for your response.

**You:**

_Don't worry about it Axe. I know you wouldn't. Plum explained it to me so I understand. And of course I forgive you. And yes, you do owe me for the couch._

You hoped that a little humor might help. You sent the text only to pause and think. Maybe you should've just called instead... Maybe you should just give everyone a little call up, see how they were doing. You did have their numbers. Or maybe... video chat them all at once...? Nah. That didn't exactly sound like a good idea. The fact that everyone would have to squish around others just to talk to you? You would be better off doing it one by one. Your phone caught your attention.

**Axe:**

_yes. of course. i will get you a new one. i'm so sorry-_

You didn't finish reading the text. You just up and called him instead. You expected to wait a few rings but was surprised when you heard the click almost instantly, only to look at the phone in concern as you heard shaky breathing on the other side.

“s-sweets?” Definitely Axe. He sounded surprised and concerned. “y-you're calling me. is everything okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine I just... thought I would call you instead. Texting would've taken too long.” You chuckle slightly and hear him give a half chuckle.

“h-heh, yeah.”

“Look, don't worry about the couch. Plum took me out and got me a new one.”

“o-oh...” He sounded angry yet disappointed. “w-well... is there anything else i can do for you? anything? i'm really, really sorry lambchop.”

“You can make it up to me by telling me what you've learned.” There was a bit of silence on his end.

“learned?” He sounded really confused.

“Yes, learned. I asked you guys to do some studying, remember? About the human body.”

“oh. yeah...” He was silent for awhile. In fact you almost thought he hung up but then he spoke again. “are you okay? apparently this... cycle can bring a lot of physical pain and major discomfort and i hate knowing that you're going through this alone with no one to help except for,” You hear him shudder. “ugh, the lust brothers.” You smile at his concern.

“Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not in any pain. Discomfort sure but not pain. And Plum and Pink have been taking good care of me.”

“they better.” You hear him give a growl and you can't help but giggle a little.

“They are. They even took me clothes shopping the other day because apparently I needed a new wardrobe according to Plum.”

“bastard.” You let out a loud 'HA!' and you hear him chuckle a little.

“He was! Oh my God the clothes he tried getting me to wear was just not my style and then he has the nerve to pay for it all with his own money because the bastard took my purse!” You had a rather large smile on your face. Yeah you were grateful to Plum and Pink but they were still bastards for being so damn cheeky. You let out a laugh and continued. “But I mean, aside from all that, I had a good time.”

“yeah? that's good at least...” You hear him hesitate.

“What's up?”

“i promise i'll make up my behavior towards you. you didn't deserve that from me.” You let out a sigh.

“Axe. It's fine. Seriously. I forgive you, okay?” You hear him give a grunt and you give a chuckle. “If you ever wanna talk just... call.”

“same goes for you.” You pause. “i know you said you needed space... but i'm here for ya sweets. always will be.” You then hear him give a rather agitated scoff. “ugh, same for the others i guess.” You chuckle.

“That's... actually really good to know.” You let out a sigh. “Well, I plan on giving everyone else a call, see how they're doing-”

“they're doing fine.” He quickly said. You knew why. He wanted to keep talking to you. You chuckle.

“I'm sure but I want to confirm that myself. I'll talk to you later?” There was a bit of silence before you heard a huff.

“... yeah. see ya sweets.” You then heard him hang up and you looked through your contacts, wondering who to call next before realizing you should probably let Sans know you were okay. So you dial and wait... and wait... and wait... You hear the click and then Sans' panicked voice.

“y/n? are you okay? what's wrong?”

“Whoa, whoa.” You chuckle. “Relax. I'm fine I'm just-”

“i heard about what axe did. plum said you were fine but you never called-”

“Sans. Calm down. I'm okay. Axe only destroyed my couch. Plum got me a new one.” You hear him sigh heavily.

“god... i'm so sorry y/n.”

“Why? It's not your fault. If anything, it was Plum's.”

“er... what?”

“Yeah. That bastard teased all of you with my... heat scent or whatever. He should've just sent a text or something or at least told you to tell the others but apparently he wanted to be suicidal I guess.” You hear him chuckle and practically hear him shaking his head.

“y-yeah. that would've been the... way better option.” You giggle and hear him laugh a little. “so what's up?”

“I'm just calling everyone. You know. Check up or whatever. I...” You frown and sigh. “I guess I've been... rather lonely. Heh.”

“oh... i-i'm sorry y/n.” You scoff.

“It's not your fault bonehead. It's mine. I never realized how boring I was.”

“you're not boring.”

“Thanks but I mean... before all this. My focus was always on... finding anomalies. It's all I was ever doing. And now? I... I don't know what to do now. My job hasn't started up yet so I can't go back to work. I could go out and take a walk or something but I mean... I've apparently been very moody.” You chuckle. “And I'm sure the city isn't ready for a moody mage who can't control her powers anymore.” You hear him give an awkward chuckle.

“that's uh... true i guess. b-but what about your hobbies? your garden? your drawings?” You hum.

“I've been taking care of the garden but I can only do so much a day. As for drawing, I prefer drawing what I am able to see, which means I would have to go out which I have been reluctant to do.” You hear him chuckle and you chuckle a little only to stare in confusion as you heard a sudden ' _ THUD! _ ' come from your front door only to hear a few soft knocks after. “That was weird...”

“what's up?”

“Oh uh, I'll call you back. Someone's at my door.”

“sure.” You hang up and hear the knocking again, only it sounded a little harder.

“Coming!” You get up and when you reach the door you hear... uneven heavy breathing. When you open the door you gasp and your eyes widen so much that you swear your eyes were going to pop out. Leaning against the frame of your door, looking like he just got out of a fight within an inch of his life, holding his arm with his other hand... was Killer. He chuckles weakly at your expression.

“h-heh heh... h-hey there mage... mind lettin' me in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Thought he was gone? :)
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	39. Chapter 39

“K-Killer-” He groans and winces and you flinch. You instinctively grab for him as he stumbles off the frame of your door and help him into your home. He chuckles rather weakly and you set him down in your new chair, taking in what it was you were seeing. He was scratched up everywhere, his clothes were torn in many places and... dust was all over him. His right socket was lidded and he had a very tired smile on his face. You then noticed how the bullseye in front of him was shaking violently.

“Oh my God... what happened to you?” He chuckles again and weakly waves a dismissive hand.

“don't worry about me mage. i don't need your sympathy.”

“W-Well then what are you doing here? H-How do you even know where I live?” Another chuckle.

“i just-hng!” He flinches and grabs his arm before chuckling. “h-heh... i just need to lay low for a bit. as for how i know where you live? i did some digging the day after we met. it was pretty easy when i had your phone number.” He chuckles again only to hiss and grip his right side this time. You flinch and hold out your hands only to waiver. What could you do? You didn't know how to use GREEN magic anymore, not that you did in the first place when you first copied it. You looked at him when he laughed and shook his head. “i know you can't do anything mage. you lost your powers. just... ya got any kind of monster food?” You did actually. When you started working at the cafe you were instantly captivated at its healing abilities and bought yourself some kind of monster food snack to stock up on whenever you went to the store. They cured a lot of headaches.

You nod and rush to your kitchen, throwing open a cupboard door and grabbing a mini bag of monster food gummy bears. You open it and head back over and hold it out to him and he laughs.

“oh my god! what are you, six?! hahaha-!” He stops and hisses again only to chuckle at your face. You're flushed a little but also glaring a bit. “well... it's better than nothing.” He takes it and dumps the entire mini bag, which had about twelve gummies in it, into his mouth only to shudder. “ugh, these are disgusting. i don't get how you humans can eat this.” He says with disgust. You glare.

“Then don't eat them.” You snatch the empty bag and he chuckles. You could see the bullseye was starting to settle down and some of the scratches on his face fading and closing. You let out a sigh and looked at him nervously. “So-”

“i don't need to justify myself to you.” You blink in surprise and he chuckles. “you were going to ask what i was doing here right? after all, i took off with nightmare since he said he was done with this alternate timeline.” You hesitantly nod. He huffs and says nothing, leaving you in an awkward silence and looking at your television... At least, you think. It was hard to tell when he didn't have any eye lights. You used this time to build up your confidence to speak to him. Here Killer was, in your home, in tatters, damaged, and he was refusing to tell you what happened all the while saying he needed to lay low. From what? You deserved to know. This was your house damn it.

“Well I think I deserve to know.” You say, hands going on your hips. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Sans and the others and tell them you're here.” He chuckles and looks up at you with a... rather playful smile before holding up a phone in his hand- WAIT. That was your phone! “Wha-?! Hey! Give that-!” Before you can finish and reach for it you see him _crush your phone in his hand_. You stare, eyes wide with shock and a little fear, as the broken pieces and glass fall onto the floor.

“can't call 'em if ya don't have a phone mage.” He says with a smile, dropping the rest of the phone to the floor. His grin then widens when you step back as he stands up, with a little struggle. “this is how things are gonna go while i'm here.” He takes a step towards you and you step back. “first, you are not to get into contact with classic or any of the other alternates. second,” You gasp as you suddenly can't move and are dragged right up close to him. “you're going to keep me sheltered here until i leave, no questions asked. third,” You flinch and stare into his empty sockets as he manifests a knife and brings the tip of it under your chin, making you lift your head up. “you even try asking for help from any of the humans...” His face is directly in front of yours and his grin is wicked. “i'll kill them. and i'll make it look like you were the one who did it.” Even though you knew he BLUE'd your soul and was preventing you from moving, you were stuck in fear.

You didn't have your powers anymore to protect you. You don't know how long you would be able to BLUE his soul and you couldn't risk teleporting. You were at Killer's mercy. He chuckles and you feel yourself get freed. The moment you do, you stumble back, landing on your rear. He lets out a laugh. “oh! and by the way mage. i don't need to sleep. so don't think you can try anything in the middle of the night while i'm here.” You shake and he chuckles before walking off. From the looks of it, he was scoping out your home. Your gaze instantly went to your broken phone. You went over to it, being careful not to cut yourself, and inspected it. Nope. It wouldn't turn on. It was definitely broken. You feel tears start to form, a lump forming in your throat, and your nose already starting to leak. You were helpless and you were alone. And the worst part was, no one could help you except Plum-

Wait... You slowly turn and look at Killer as he's standing in the hallway that leads to your room. Killer was a Sans. He was one of the boys. So how come you didn't teleport to Plum's place...? You didn't want to risk asking him. This was your leverage. Killer didn't know the boys couldn't be near you. Another thing popped into your mind. How come Killer was acting normal? Or rather, not reacting to your 'heat scent.' Not that you weren't grateful for it. You could only take a guess at how aggressive Killer might be if he was affected. Probably worse than Axe. Your thoughts are interrupted as you hear Killer cough and choke. He was walking back into view from the direction of your bedroom.

“fucking hell. i don't think i've ever smelled a heat scent this strong before.” He comes back into the living room and gives you a rather quizzical look. “i'm a little surprised no one is here fucking the shit outta you right now. my god.” He coughs a few more times before sitting in the middle of the couch. “don't expect anything from me though. your heat means nothing to me.” Well... that was a little reassuring. Just a little because he was still an aggressive person and he didn't clarify that he wasn't affected by it, just that he doesn't care about it. You carefully pick up the remnants of your phone and place them on your coffee table. You hear him chuckle.

“hope you had nothing important on there.” You snap your head at him and give a glare, to which he chuckles and raises a brow. “what? you weren't smart enough to upload your important things to the 'cloud' or whatever it's called? that sounds like a you problem.” Alright. Now you were angry. You stand up and tower over him and he's just giving a nonchalant smile.

“Alright now you listen here.” You say with a glare and attitude. “This is _my_ home! I may not have all my powers but God damn it Killer I won't hesitate to kick your ass! I don't care how threatening you are, I will BLUE your boney ass and drag you to Sans and the others!” You knew you wouldn't be able to actually do that but you were angry enough to make it sound believable. He chuckles and raises a brow.

“that's a lot of bark from a human who was cowering before me mere minutes ago.”

“Well you picked the wrong week to mess with me asshole.” You snarl. “I'm going through the worst period I've ever been on and the mood swings can and will get very random and violent.”

“oh really?” He sounded a little curious. You huff and place your hands on your hips.

“Yes, really.” He chuckles.

“so then... what's keeping you from turning me over to classic if you say you can do so?” You stare at him, your expression softening. You technically couldn't do that but he didn't need to know that. However, there was another reason. You sigh.

“You're hurt Killer. You came to me for some God-only-knows-why reason for help. The least I can do is give you my help. Especially since you're a Sans. You're my soulmate.” He's silent, staring at you for a rather long while, before he finally starts to chuckle, which morphs into a full blown laugh. He's buckling over, holding his sides as he just laughs and laughs. Your face scrunches a little and you give a slight glare. “I'm serious Killer!” He leans back into the couch, one arm still around his waist and his other hand on his forehead, still laughing. You huff in annoyance and walk towards the kitchen. You hear him calming down as you're making a cup of tea for you and him. It was the nice thing to do even if he was an ass. You made sure to add the physical GREEN magic powder you bought and had stored away just in case to his cup.

“oh wow! i didn't think i could ever laugh that hard!” He says. You roll your eyes and walk back over and he's chuckling, hand over his mouth, poorly trying to cover his smile but you feel it's on purpose. “that's a good one mage. i didn't think you had a sense of humor-” He stops and stares as you place the cup in front of him on the coffee table. “heh... what's this?”

“It's tea.” You say, sitting down in the chair and sipping yours. “If you don't want it you don't have to drink it. I just thought I would be nice. You know, be hospitable? I even made sure to add GREEN magic powder to it so that you could heal a little more, since you apparently need it.” He chuckles and pushes it away from him and sits back into the couch.

“thanks but no thanks. i don't need your pity.” You scoff and roll your eyes.

“If you didn't want my pity then you shouldn't have come here because that's all you're going to get out of me. My pity and sympathy." You place your cup down and look at him. “What happened to you?” He chuckles.

“i said to not ask questions.”

“Too bad. Answer me or you're getting kicked out of here. You're obviously well enough now to leave.” He lets out a laugh.

“some hospitality!” He looks at you. “like i said, i need to lay low and that's all you need to know. you can try and kick me out but i won't leave. besides i know where you live and the layout of your house. i'll just pop back in. and who would you call? your phone's broken.” You glare.

“Yeah and you owe me a new one.” He scoffs.

“i don't owe you anything.” He said stubbornly.

“Yes you do if you don't want Sans and the others finding out you're here. Before you waltzed on in here I was on the phone with Sans and I told him I was going to call him back and if I don't by the time tomorrow rolls around, he'll know something's up. Especially if he tries calling me back and gets sent straight to voicemail-” He groans, cutting you off.

“oh my god do you ever shut up?” He then stands up. “fine. whatever. i'll get you a new one-”

“Ohh no.” You interrupt, standing up. “You don't get to pick it out. I do.”

“like hell i'm gonna bring you with me and like hell i'm gonna pay for anything.” You put your hands on your hips and glare.

“This isn't negotiable Killer. It's either we go together or you go somewhere else. And don't even think about going back to the cabin. Stretch and Sans were able to track down the owners and bought it off them and tore it down.” He sneered and growled and you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Look, I'm willing to keep you a secret from them. You just have to behave-”

“i'm not some pet for you to command.” You glare at him as he's glaring at you.

“I didn't say you were one and I'm not trying to control you. All I'm saying is that we need to come to a mutual agreement. I willingly agree to keep you safe here if you willingly agree to behave yourself. This is my house Killer. My house, my rules. Also, if you do end up staying here, you need to respect me if you want me to respect you and Killer I really want to respect you.”

“tch. well, i don't respect you and never will.”

“Then get out of my house and don't come back.” You watch as he hesitates. Without eye lights, the only way you could judge his behavior was his mouth and it twitched in its snarled state a lot. He then gave a really agitated growl before saying with disgust,

“fine. i guess i have no choice but to tolerate you.” You cross your arms and raise a brow.

“I also expect answers-”

“forget it.” You point to the door and he once again growls. “nnngh! fine!” You found that a little odd. Killer must be desperate for a place to hide. You just wondered why with you? You nod and place your arm down.

“Good. We'll go when we finish the tea.”

“i'm not drinking your stupid tea.”

“Then we'll go when I finish my tea.” You sit down in the chair and pick up your cup, all the while watching Killer grumble and sit down at the edge of the couch and glare at the television. You internally sighed. You wondered how long you could keep him hidden here until he was ready to leave and how long it would be until you both wore at each other's patience.

***

It was quick and... somewhat easy. You and Killer made your way to the phone store where you picked out a new phone. A slightly upgraded model from your last one. When you asked about being able to salvage anything from your broken phone that you brought with you, you were relieved that you could because the SIM card was intact. All you had to do was transfer it to the new phone. The hard part was getting Killer to pay. He refused but in the end you won, receiving rather... violent and vulgar mumbles as you made your way back home. You decided to leave him alone for the rest of day and not ask questions yet. The two of you just spent time in silence while watching the television, him in full control of the remote while you played with your new phone, making sure things were still there and if you were missing anything. Killer really seemed interested in the news. Or at least, the conflicts. They made him chuckle. Guess he liked misery. When night time rolled around and you bid him goodnight, he chuckled.

“you're actually going to sleep? while i'm here? heh heh! i could kill you in your sleep you know.” You nod and say with confidence.

“I know. But you won't. I trust you.” You saw that made him hesitate before he chuckled and shook his head.

“how naive of you to say. you don't know anything about me.”

“But I would like to.” He hesitates again before scoffing and focusing on the television, saying nothing. “... Goodnight Sans.” You head to your room, unaware of how you made him flinch.

When the next day came you nearly screamed and jumped out of your bed when you woke up and saw Killer sitting right next to it in your desk chair, staring at you with his creepy smile. He chuckled at your reaction.

“good morning mage.” You groan and sit up, rubbing your eyes and yawning. “you know, you toss a lot and talk in your sleep.” You blink a few times, vision still a little blurry, and you look at him skeptically.

“Oh yeah?”

“well... more like whimper.” He smiles. “you weren't in tears but it was close.”

“Ugh, get out of my room Killer.” He just chuckles and remains seated and you roll your eyes. Fine. Whatever. You get out of bed and find a change of clothes and set them in the bathroom for your shower later. You went to the kitchen, seeing Killer sitting on the couch watching the news, and made you and him breakfast. It was the nice thing to do. When you set the plate in front of him on the coffee table he turns and stares at you, skepticism on his face. You roll your eyes.

"You don't have to eat it. I just thought I would be nice." You say, sitting next to him, which makes him grunt and move as far away from you as he could. "And considering I haven't seen any sign of you ransacking my cupboards, that means you didn't try to heal yourself further last night."

"tch. all you have are sweets and disgusting snacks. plus, i don't cook."

"Sounds like a you problem." You say, taking a bit out of your food and watching the news. It was supposed to rain today.

***

When you got out of the shower you saw that the plate you made Killer was cleaned off and left on the coffee table as he was sitting back in the couch, looking unamused at the television. Good. He ate. You pass by and pick up your phone from the chair. Killer told you to leave it in case you did anything funny. Like you would. You gave your word to him. But you still obliged. You wanted his trust. You make your way to the laundry room only to get grabbed by your arm. You turn and look at him.

"and just where do you think you're going?" You scoff and shake your head.

"My laundry room. Do you want to follow?" You yank your arm out of his grip and enter the small room with just a washer and dryer. You definitely had some laundry to do. You check the washer. Empty. So you start a washing load and check the dryer. There were some clothes. You turn and see Killer looking at you skeptically from the doorway. You scoff.

"What? I'm doing laundry..." You stop and take a look at him. Now that you saw it, his clothes needed some cleaning as well as patching up. You could do that. You didn't spend your time on the road and not learn how to sew a little. You look him in the sockets. "I can tend to your clothes if you want." He chuckles. "I'm serious. I can patch up your hoodie and give you a plain shirt and pants to wear. I find certain men's clothes to be comfortable. Pretty sure I have something that can fit you. After all, you're a skeleton. You don't exactly have any meat on your bones." You smile and chuckle a little at your joke and see his smile twitch.

"Oh come on. That wasn't _humerus_ ? Didn't tickle your _funny bone_?" He gives a chuckle. Success?

"of course. how could i forget? you're soulmates with classic after all. plus i found you flirting with dusty when we kidnapped you. so of course you like jokes and bad puns." He then enters the laundry room casually, saying, "i got a joke for you then mage. what do you get when you cross a rabbit with a rottweiler?" You hesitate. You have a feeling the answer isn't pleasant since it's Killer telling the joke. But you answer anyway.

"What?" He chuckles.

"just the rottweiler."

.........

Yep. Dark humor. He gives a hum at your silence. "hm. didn't like that one? well how about this then? what's yellow and can't swim?"

"... What?" You hesitantly ask.

"a bus full of children." He chuckles and you stare at him. You have a feeling you started something you shouldn't have. You give an awkward chuckle and look away from him.

“H-Heh... that's some sense of humor.” You work on retrieving the clothes from your dryer and you hear him chuckle.

“i don't know what you were expecting out of me.”

“Honestly? I was expecting this.” You shove everything in the basket and make your way around Killer and towards your room, him following.

“really?” He says casually. “that's quite an assumption.”

“Well then call me an ass for assuming. You just... give off that vibe. Are you telling me I'm wrong? That you can tell more than just dark humored jokes?” He chuckles and shrug. You place the basket on your bed and start sorting.

“i mean sure i could. but then i wouldn't be able to laugh at people's horrified faces when they hear the answer.” You shake your head. Was he in a good mood? Would now be a good time to ask him questions? It would probably be better to start off with something off topic first. You turn to look at him and see he's sat himself down at your desk chair, which you had to put back earlier because he refused to, leaning back in the chair on its back legs with his feet crossed on your desk.

“Hey! Feet off!” He scoffs and even though he doesn't have eye lights, you have a feeling he made the 'rolling eye' motion judging from the way his head moved. You huff and look him over before going over to the desk and opening a draw that had a sewing kit and many types of thread. You hold up the kit to him and he just stares at you. “I'm serious you know. I can at least patch up your hoodie. Will you let me?” He's silent and stares at you for quite awhile. You sigh, giving up, and place the kit back and go to your dresser drawers. You pull out a plain, rather too big for you grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. You hold them out to him and he laughs.

“you expect me to wear your clothes?!” He laughs more and you groan and roll your eyes. You then march over to him and shove them into his chest, which surprises him.

“Change. You're not wearing those tattered clothes so long as you're here and you will let me fix your hoodie because I can at least salvage that.” He chuckles and shoves the clothes back to you and stands up, towering over you.

“i don't think so. i'd rather dust.” You glare and he smirks before turning around to exit your room but when he does turn you manage to yank his hoodie off him, surprising him. “hey!”

“Let me fix it!” He glares before scoffing and walking out.

“tch! whatever.”

***

“See?” You say, holding up his hoodie. You finished your laundry and joined Killer in the living room with his hoodie and your sewing kit so that you could make him watch you fix it. “Good as new.” He grumbles and stares at the television, annoyed. Throughout the entire time you felt him BLUE your soul multiple times just so he could make you prick yourself on the needle and laughed at your annoyance. But you didn't yell at him, which you noticed made him annoyed. He wanted to see you angry and you didn't give it to him.

You toss him his hoodie and he catches it and examines it briefly before putting it on. “You're welcome.”

“i don't have to give you my thanks. you're the one who wanted to do it, not me.” You sigh and look at the time on your phone. It was only a quarter past ten. You woke up at eight. The day really seemed to be dragging... or maybe it was because of your company. You shrug to yourself and stand, placing your phone in your pocket, and head towards the front door. You're instantly grabbed by the arm and yanked back. “and where do you think you're going?” You scoff and try pulling your arm free but he has a grip on you.

“I have a garden I need to tend to before it starts to rain. Would you like to join me?”

“like i have a choice.” You face him and stand directly in front of him, looking him in the sockets.

“You do have a choice Killer. I gave you my word I wouldn't tell anyone you were here.”

“i don't know if you've noticed mage but promises aren't exactly a sans specialty. if you were to ask any one of those alternates-”

“I know you guys don't do well with promises.” You interrupt. “And I don't question it. You all have your reasons. But you can trust me to keep my promises and I promised to not tell on you.”

“uh huh.” He says skeptically.

“I mean it...” You stop and have a thought. What was Killer's timeline like? He releases you and you put on your shoes and walk out the door, him following behind. You look up at the sky. The clouds were starting to get dark and puffy, but the anchor said it wouldn't start raining until around noon... This was different. A storm was coming and for once you couldn't feel it... It was weird. You tend to your small garden by the outside wall of your apartment in silence for a moment before looking at Killer, who's looking off in the distance with a bored look on his face. He seemed to have noticed you move as he looked at you.

“what?”

“What was your timeline like?” He stares before a bit before chuckling and shrugging.

“i don't have to tell you anything.”

“Well, it obviously has something do to with your nickname.” You look back at your garden. “Were you like Dusty? Did you have to kill people in your timeline too?” He chuckles.

“i thought you said it was obvious?” You hum.

“So does that mean Frisk was some kind of evil possessed child in your timeline too?”

“sure.” You glance up at him and he's staring at you with a knowing grin. You then notice that the bullseye is shaking slightly.

“What's that?” You say, nodding towards it. He chuckles.

“my soul.” You stare in surprise before looking back at it. That was his soul? He chuckles at your confused expression. “what? it wasn't obvious?”

“I-I mean... no. I thought souls were-”

“tiny little hearts that make up a monster's entire being? they are. mine's just different.”

“What happened?”

“hmph. i don't need to tell you.” He looks away and you sigh.

“Well are you at least going to tell me why you're here? We made a deal you know.” He's silent for awhile before slowly looking at you with a frown and sighing, a little agitated.

“fine. whatever. if you really wanna know, i'm hiding out from nightmare.”

“What happened?”

“tch. what does it look like?” He gestures to his tattered clothes.

“So... you chose to come here because...?”

“we were universe hopping. something happened, i don't need to give you the details, and i fled to recover. the only reason i'm in this alternate universe is because nightmare despises it because you failed him. what better place to hide from him than with a failure? it'll be the last place he looks.” He chuckles and you stare, rather agitated. “when things settle down i'll leave.”

“Well, how will you know?”

“i just do.”

“How will you leave?”

“nightmare will come get me.”

.........

“Why did you guys leave Dusty behind?” He looks at you and you're staring at your flowers, sadness on your face.

“hmph. dusty shouldn't have gotten so close to you. but it's fine. there's more of him elsewhere in the multiverse.” You look up at him, confused.

“What?” He chuckles.

“you didn't actually think we were all one of a kind did you? oh no mage. there are hundreds of us, each living an entirely different life in an entirely different universe. this isn't the only timeline where classic has fucked up and caused various versions of himself to appear and it definitely won't be the last.” He pauses and looks you over -you think-, before chuckling. “you've never met ink yet have you?” You shake your head.

“No but... I've read a little about him. He's the protector of the multiverse right?” He chuckles.

“protector of the multiverse. pfft. sure. why not?”

“So he isn't?” He shrugs and looks away.

“i didn't say that.”

“Well then what is he?” He hums, tilting his head this way and that before looking at you.

“ink is... ink. he's what you'd call 'chaotic neutral.' yes he overlooks the multiverse but he doesn't really care for it. he just finds it as his play thing, something to pass the time as he continues to live for all eternity... or die when the creators give up on their creations but i don't see that happening any time soon. even still though, he's considered 'the good guy.' heh. yeah right.” You blink. How did this go from trying to learn about Killer to learning about Ink...?

Because he didn't want to talk about himself. You stand up and pat yourself down. You had to find a way to get Killer to open up. You really wanted to know more about him... He was a Sans. Did he like stars?

“Hey.” You say with a smile, which makes him look at you skeptically. “Follow me.” He scoffs and shakes his head, and you presume he rolled his eyes, before following you into the house and to your room.

“what are you doing mage?”

“Well, you're a Sans.” You say, opening up a desk drawer. “Does that mean you like astronomy too?” You hold up a book and he smirks and chuckles.

“sure. why not?”

“So you don't?” He shrugs.

“i didn't say that.” You blink, taking a moment, before gesturing to your ceiling.

“Did you notice these when you creepily came into my room?”

“yeah. how childish. this further makes me question your mental age.” He chuckles. You cross your arms.

“You don't have to be a jerk about it.”

“what are you trying to get at mage?”

“Well, I just thought maybe we could... bond over something.”

“and why would i want to do that?”

“Because out of every universe you could've gone to, you came to this one and you came to me. You may say it's because it's the last place Nightmare might look for you... but I think it's something else.” He quirks a brow.

“hmm. interesting theory. too bad you're wrong.”

“Oh come on Sans.” You see that made him tighten his grin a bit. “Is it really that bad to want to get to know you?” He was silent and for a split second, you swore you saw a small speck of eye light appear in his right socket before it disappeared. He then groaned a little and brought a hand to his forehead and start to breathe a little heavily. “S-Sans? Are you okay-?” You stop as you see his sockets starting to leak the mysterious black ooze and he reaches out to your desk to support himself. His breathing was ragged and he groaned like he was in pain. “H-Hey!” You go to his side and place a hand on his shoulder. “Killer are you-?!” The contact made him jump and whip his head at you and you stared. An eye light was flickering in and out of existence in his right socket and he looked like he was struggling with himself. But what made you stare... was how sorrowful he looked. The black ooze made it look like he was crying. “K-Killer...?” You see his sockets widen before the eye light in his socket is snuffed out and he's staring at you.

He slowly places his hand down and stands up straight, shrugging your hand off his shoulder. “Killer? Are you okay?” You say with concern. The ooze stops and his frown flips into a grin.

“never better.” He then proceeds to turn around and exit your room, leaving you standing there, concerned and confused. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/csm-kalala


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slight non-con warning towards the end.
> 
> yall... YALL... I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM...! JUST THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS! ENJOY THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! ;;w;;

A knock at the door. You jumped pretty high and Killer chuckled. Who would that even be? It was almost two o'clock and the rain had been coming down hard for the past hour. You stood up and ushered Killer to the guest bedroom. He stared at you for a moment before making his way and shutting the door. The knock came again and you turned and called out,

"One second!" You rush over to the door and instantly you pale, the anxiety flooding your senses as you're staring at Plum.

"heeeey sugar~" He said with a wink. "you gonna let me in or leave me out here soaked to the bone?" You flinch.

"O-Oh! R-right. Get in, get in." He gives a slightly confused look and walks in, you shutting the door behind him. "What's up?"

"well that's what i want to know." You blink. What? "classic's a little worried and asked me to check on you. apparently you two were in the middle of a conversation and then you just disappeared."

"O-Oh, yeah um..." You forgot to contact Sans. "Phone trouble." You say. It wasn't a complete lie. Killer destroyed your phone and was keeping a close socket on you when you got your new one. You see his smile falter a little.

"you okay sugar? you're pale. you're not getting sick are you?" He presses the back of his hand to your forehead and you shake your head.

"N-No I'm fine. I'm not sick." He gives a skeptical look.

"is it the rain? you're not still affected by it are you?”

“No it's... not the rain. That sense left with all the others. If anything, this whole situation is a little weird. I mean, I used to sense these storms and they would send shivers throughout my body that could practically incarcerate me but now?” You give an awkward chuckle. “I'm just... normal.” He chuckles.

“nothing wrong with being normal.” He then winks. “besides, there's no such thing anyway.” Another awkward chuckle from you. He stares at you with concern. “c'mon y/n. i can tell something's wrong. what is it?” You fidget with your hands, thinking of a way to distract him or get him to leave. A thought came to you.

“I-I'm sorry.” You say, looking down. “Yeah, you're right. Something is wrong.” You hear him let out a small sigh of relief and chuckle. He then gently grabs your chin and tilts your head up to look him in his eye lights. He's smiling. You know you should feel even a little flustered but you don't. Too much anxiety is rushing through you.

“why don't you tell me about it, hm? i got the time. maybe i can help you.” You give a weary smile before frowning, which makes his smile dim a little.

“Well...” You start. “I started thinking about... Dusty.” You see that makes his smile fall more. “A-And Nightmare. A-And Killer.” He lets go of your chin and stares at you.

“o-oh... um...” He gives a nervous smile. “w-well... you don't have to worry about nightmare and killer anymore sugar. they're long gone and from what you said, they won't come back. i-i can... understand your concern with dusty though. s-so um... what made you think of them?” You lead him to the couch and you both sit, you making sure his back is towards the hallway.

“Well um... I was recalling what Dusty told me about his timeline and... I got curious. Do you know anything about Killer or Nightmare? What their timelines were like?” He gives an unsure hum.

“well... that's gonna be difficult to explain. all any of us know about killer is that he came from a genocide universe.” You blink.

“A...what?” You see him flinch.

“o-oh uh... o-oops. i wasn't... supposed to say that. wh-what i mean is sugar... killer came from a universe that's... very similar to dusty's, in which killer... well... kills almost if not all the inhabitants of the underground.” You stare, confused.

“Wait so... what makes him different from Dusty?” Plum sighs.

“that's the thing. none of us know. killer didn't really open up to any of us when we all arrived. the only reason we know about dusty's timeline is because he was a little more co-operative. just a little though.”

“O-Okay...?”

“now, as for nightmare...” He sucks in a breath through his teeth. “he and his brother dream... don't really come from universe per say. i mean they do but they're not... normal.” You blink in confusion.

“What does that mean?”

“you see... dream and nightmare aren't really sanses. they can actually shapeshift into anything they want to be.” You blink.

“... And they chose to look like Sans?” You say with confusion. He chuckles.

“yeah. pretty weird.”

“Well then... what are they?” He hums, thinking.

“a type of deity i guess? you remember when we all talked about nightmare right? about how he can feel negative feelings and he feeds off them?” You nod. “well, dream does the opposite. he can feel positive feelings and he gives positive feelings.” You scoff a little with a half chuckle.

“A-And they're... brothers?” He nods.

“yeah. something about being born from the same tree.” You giggle a little.

“A tree?” He chuckles.

“yeah. dream called it the tree of life i think. the two were its protectors i guess. but then something happened to nightmare, causing him to look the way he does now. dream didn't... go into full detail about it.” You hum. It made sense. Sounded like a traumatic event. Another thought came to you.

“What about Ink?” Plum chuckled and shook his head.

“ah, ink.”

“I remember reading he was practically the protector of the multiverse.”

“yeah give or take.”

“And when I met Error... apparently he destroys the different universes?” Plum sighed and nodded.

“yeah. he and ink are constantly on each others nerves all the time. though, it's more error's nerves than ink.”

“I uh... heard Ink can... be a bit of a weirdo.”

***

_meanwhile in the doodle sphere, an artistic skeleton sneezes as he is writing down something on his scarf. He blinks in confusion before gasping, stars in his sockets._

“ _oooh! someone's talking about me!” He says excitedly and giddily._

***

Plum chuckles.

“he's not that weird.” He says with a shrug.

“Well... where is he now? I've practically met everyone except him and Dream.”

“probably still in the doodle sphere.” You look down in thought before realizing something. You look at Plum slowly.

“... What about Dream?”

“probably with him. if not he's spreading around positive feelings to the rest of the multiverse that is.” You squint.

“... And Error and Nightmare?” He drops his smile some and sighs.

“probably destroying more universes and spreading negative feelings.” You give a hard, skeptical stare and he flinches a little. “w-what?”

“... How did they get there Plum? How were they able to leave this universe?” You see his sockets widen and he holds up his hands defensively.

“now i know what you're thinking sugar and trust me, we all feel just like you do now about this situation.” You raise a brow and cross your arms, skepticism all over your face. “we're angry too. all of this would definitely be simpler if ink or dream took us back to our own worlds but... they can't.”

“And why not?” You ask, a little annoyed.

“well... ink flat out refuses. something along the lines of 'he can't interfere with any of the alternate universes unless given permission,' whatever the hell that means. as for dream... dream can only universe hop if he feels positive feelings coming from a universe. and i don't know if you've noticed but... some us come from a universe where positivity and hope is scarce.” You somewhat relax.

“Okay... I can understand Dream's dilemma... But what's the deal with Ink? He needs permission? From who? I thought he was the protector of the universes. Shouldn't he be able to do what he wants?” Plum shrugs.

“yeah, we don't know either. and we all currently hate him for not explaining further.” You roll your eyes.

“Wow. What as ass.” Plum chuckles. “Is he even a Sans?” He frowns a little and sighs.

“yeah. he actually is.” You stare. He sounded... sad. Before you say anything he gives a smile. “so, how are you feeling? better?” Oh. Right. You nod.

“Y-Yeah. Thanks for clearing things up for me.”

“anytime sugar~” He says with a wink. “now you make sure to give classic a call back.”

“I will-” You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. You get it out and look at the screen only to stare. It's from Killer. What did he want? Before you could even open the message you hear Plum say with confusion,

“that's not your phone.” Crap. You give a nervous chuckle.

“A-Ah. Yeah um... It actually is. I uh... had to get a new one.”

“what happened with your old one? is this why you haven't called classic back? do you need our numbers again?” You see him reach for his pocket, probably for his phone, and you grab his wrist.

“N-No, no. I don't need your guys' numbers again.” He looks at you and you let go. “Um... I broke my phone yesterday. Dropped it in the kitchen and pieces went everywhere.” You say with a nervous smile. “I-It's fine though. I needed a new one anyway.” You see him look at you skeptically. “But um... I was able to save everything and keep my number because the SIM card was safe. So I just transferred it to the new phone. I uh... spent all day figuring out the phone that calling Sans back kind of... slipped my mind.” You shrink a little as he continues to stare at you in silence, doubt clearly all over his.

“y/n.” He finally says. “i'm not stupid. i can tell when someone is lying.” You flinch and avoid his gaze. He sighs. “i won't push it. you're... lying for a reason.” You flinch when he lifts your head to look at him but you keep your eyes down. “just know that if you ever want to talk, i'll listen.” You glance up and see his worried face. “we all will. everyone's just a call away.” Curse your mood swings. You felt a few tears stream down your face.

“I-I'm sorry.” You say. “I-I can't...” He gives a small smile and wipes away your tears.

“it's alright. just so long as you know we're here for you y/n.” He brings you into a hug and rubs your back. “there, there sugar. i'm sorry. i didn't mean to make you cry.” You let out a half chuckle.

“I-It's not your fault. Heh... Stupid mood wings.” He chuckles and pulls you back.

“hey, just a few more days right? it's already been four days.” You blink, a little surprised. You didn't even notice how close you were to ending your period.

“Oh... Wow I... Heh. I didn't even notice.” Plum chuckles.

“now even though you only have a few days left, don't forget that your scent will still linger so give it an extra day or two before coming into contact with the boys.” You nod and he chuckles. “also, air out as much as you can.” You scoff.

“You know I'm trying my best.”

“i know.” He lets out a sigh and stands. “guess i should get going. remember, call classic back. let him know you're okay.” You nod.

“Sorry you... had to come while it was raining.” He shakes his head.

“it's not a problem. it's worth it to see your pretty face.” He winks and you playfully roll your eyes. “besides, i can teleport. it's not like i'm walking back home.” He plants a kiss on your forehead and pats your head. “i'll see ya later sugar~” He then disappears and you suddenly feel heavy. You frown. Now that you thought about it, you never once lied to any of the boys. So when you lied to Plum, you felt extremely guilty.

“so,” You flinch as you hear Killer's voice right behind you. You turn and look at him and he has a shit eating grin threatening to split his face. “let me get this straight. none of the alternates, including classic, are allowed to be near you except lust during your heat?” So much for that leverage. “so then... you're really shit outta luck aren't ya? you were bluffing with me the entire time.” He laughs and you stare, annoyed. You then give a confused look as he... gives a rather impressed look. “i wonder how long you would've been able to hide that information from me before i found out. guess we'll never know now.” He then proceeds to sit on the couch, a little away from you though. “oh, you might wanna look at the message i sent you.” You blink before looking at your phone in your hand. You turn it on and go to the message.

**Killer**

_ nice try mage. you're not getting information that easily. _

You sigh and he chuckles. “maybe if you get down on your hands and knees and beg in the most desperate voice possible, i  _ might  _ tell you a bit about myself, since you're so desperate.” You snap your head and glare at him.

“Oh bite me!” Like hell you would do that. If he wanted to be stubborn you weren't going to stoop to his level. So he had a universe like Dusty's, only something was different about it. That was a clue. Maybe if you thought back to the day you got kidnapped you could piece together what Dusty and Plum told you. He stares at you for a moment before... chuckling rather mischievously.

“kinky. didn't peg you for the type. then again, no doubt it will become your thing once those idiot alternates start to mark you.” Mark. You remember when Plum said that to you. Marking. It had something to do with couples in a monster relationship. “you look confused mage. were you not told about marking?” He chuckles and you look at him, crossing your arms.

“I was. I know what you're talking about. Plum told me a little about it.”

“so then you know that means your body will get scarred up with the multiple marks of the others?” You... didn't actually really think about that. Marking, according to Plum, consisted of scratches or bites placed majorly in visible spots of the body... And now that you thought more about it... everyone seemed very keen on looking at your neck. You bring a hand up and cup your neck, even rub it a little, before flinching at Killer's chuckle. “looks like you figured it out. whoever you fuck first is gonna aim straight for your neck when they go to mark you.”

“W-Why?” You ask nervously. He chuckles again.

“because that's one of the spots where the scent is strongest. it's the best place to mingle the marker's magic and scent with yours. and it'll leave one hell of a scar because those marks don't fade unless the marker says so.” You swallow. That... suddenly made you very nervous. Killer... laughs at the face you're making. “aw man! aren't you in for a ride!?” He mocks. “bet you wish classic didn't fuck up with his machine now, huh?!” He continues to laugh and you give a glare. Asshole.

“I don't exactly know what Sans was trying to do with his machine considering I haven't seen it yet, but the damage is already done and you guys are here until he can find a way to get everyone back.” He hums... rather thoughtfully.

“i see, i see. so then... you don't find this unfair to the others?” You blink and he chuckles. “we're all technically your mate mage so long as we are in this universe. don't you find it unfair to give all those alternates false hope and love? i mean... once they leave, the majority of them will be back in the underground and who knows how long it would be until they're freed. and even if they do reach the surface, who's to say you're even alive in their universe or if you're even their soulmate? take axe for instance. his timeline is fifty years in the future. by that time you'll be what? somewhere in your seventies if i'm calculating human age correctly? and considering humans don't live very long lives...” He trails off and chuckles.

Your face falls as you stare at the ground. You knew what he was talking about. It was the only reason why you didn't want to start anything with the boys in the first place when you first found out you were their soulmate. You didn't want them to get close to you because they would have to return to their worlds sooner or later... But that was when you thought your portals guided people back to their universes...

None of the boys, not even Sans, were able to get whatever machine that brought all of them here to work... Was it selfish thinking to be glad about that? That they were staying here in this universe longer than they expected? Especially when most of them were from such shitty and unfair universes... Your thoughts were broken when Killer chuckled. You looked at him and he had knowing look.

"i can tell you know what i'm talking about. it's crossed your mind before hasn't it?" You look back down. "heh. so what are you going to do mage?"

"I-I..." He chuckles, saying nothing more and turning his attention to the television.

“well whatever. it's not my problem. oh. you uh, should probably call classic.” He chuckles. You... suddenly don't feel like talking... But you should at least tell Sans that you're okay... The rain suddenly sounded very loud. 

***

You wake up to a dull pain in your chest... Or was it your soul? When you open your eyes you're surprised to not find Killer watching you sleep again like last night and the night before. This was day three Killer has been in your house and yesterday he seemed... Off. You tried asking him what was wrong but he would just dodge the question. The rest of the day was spent to yourself, thinking over Killer's word, writing down a pros and cons list of the boys' situation... Was that a bad thing to do? Of course, you did notice how Killer would check on you from time to time, since you spent the day in your room, going over your given notes to write said pros and cons list, and also try to figure out the mystery that was Killer's timeline. He tried playing it off by saying 'just making sure you're not trying anything' but you felt like there was more to it.

One of the times he did check on you, he just 'oh so happened' to tell you about the kind of universes he's seen and been to, specifically universes just like this one; where Sans from some universe would pull in his alternates on accident, be it they were still underground or not. One universe really stuck with you though. There was apparently a universe where the longer the alternates stayed in a timeline, the more their worlds merged together into the timeline they were in... Which, ironically, was one of the fears that lead you to finding anomalies in the first place. To prevent such a thing...

You sat up in bed and rubbed your eyes. You didn't make any progress on finding the difference between Dusty's and Killer's universe yesterday. Were you overlooking something? You exited your room only to stop in the doorway. You heard... panting and groaning. You get into sight of the living only to stare in shock. Killer's on the couch and he's sweating and his face is practically a really dark blue and he looks... really strained and tired. You rush over to him.

"Oh my God, Killer are you okay?!" You ask in a panic. You go to reach for him only for him to grab your wrist and shove it away.

"d-don't... worry about me." He panted. Yeah right!

"Tell me what's wrong! Please?! I-I don't know anything about monsters!" He chuckles weakly and shuts his sockets.

"o-of... course you don't... s-stupid mage..." You notice that his 'soul' is shaking like crazy... Like when he arrived. Was he hurt?

"Come on Killer, talk to me. What's wrong?" You say, desperately worried. "D-Do you need healing? I can get you-" Another weak chuckle.

"the last thing i need... i-is magic..." What? How does that even make sense...? You took a second look at his condition. Was he... Was he sick? Red did say that monsters could get sick. It happens when they have a magic overload or something like that. It would explain why Killer was refusing healing items.

"Are you sick?" You ask nervously. You place the back of your hand on his foreskull, noticing him flinch but do nothing. He was burning up. "Jesus, you're burning. Wh-What can I do? How can I help?" He chuckles and slightly opens a socket.

"you... really want to help?" You nod.

"Yes. Please. Tell me what I can do. I've never been in this situation before." He chuckles again and shakes his head.

"obviously..."

"Come on Killer!" You say a little desperately. "You're sick and I want to help you! Why are you making things so hard?!" Another chuckle.

"sick... i never said i was sick..."

"Stop trying to play this off and tell me what I can do! I know this is caused because you have excess magic! Red told me that's how monsters get sick!" He turns his head towards you and stares for a moment with a weak smile before saying,

"alright... fine... you wanna help me?" You suddenly feel you can't move and Killer is suddenly behind you. You shiver as you feel his quivering breath on the back of your neck. "then be a good mage and take my magic." Before you can even question him you feel him lift your left arm up and push the sleeve back and you let out a scream as he  _ bites down on your bicep really hard. _ Your scream gets muffled as he covers your mouth with his hand.

You couldn't move. It hurt so bad. You kept trying to scream but he pressed his hand harder on your mouth and dug his teeth deeper into your arm. You're pretty sure you're bleeding. Tears are streaming down your face as your eyes are squeezed shut as you continue your muffled scream. What was he even doing?! Through all the panic and pain though, you feel... something surge throughout your entire body, making you tingle everywhere. All the while you hear him... let out low growls and moans. You cringe and whine and more tears roll as he  _ oh so slowly  _ removes his teeth from your arms, a sickening wet sound coming from the action.

You didn't dare open your eyes. You could practically smell the blood already. Your head felt heavy and you felt woozy. You hear him let out a chuckle and a content sigh before feeling something wet run over the bite a few times. You then flinch when he's close to your ear and is practically whispering,

"there we go. that wasn't so bad now was it?" He wasn't panting anymore. He sounded normal. He removes his hand from your mouth and you flinch more. You're pretty sure he left a bruise or something with how hard he was keeping his grip. You suddenly feel yourself get free and you fall to the floor, yelping in pain as you grab your arm and turn to him.

"W-What the hell was that?! What did you do?!" You notice that he's no longer sweating and only his cheekbones are dusted in dark blue. He chuckles.

"you said you wanted to help me." You stare before looking at your arm-

"W-What?" There was no blood, just a weird dark blue slime. However, there was a scar now on your bicep from his teeth and you could see every indent. He chuckles and you look at him. "What did you do?" He lets out a hum and tilts his head.

"isn't it obvious? i sent some of my magic to course through your body. congratulations mage. you've just been marked." Your eyes widen. Marked?!

"Wh-Why?!" You exclaim, confused.

"you said you wanted to help. this is you helping."

"Wh-Where you even sick?!" He chuckles.

"you could say i am in a sense. you see mage," He casually takes a seat on the couch. "i didn't think it was possible but your heat scent was so strong..." He... snorts. "that it's actually put me in heat!" He laughs. "and i haven't been in one for a long time! so now, whether you like it or not, you just got stuck with me for an entire week!" You stare, confused and surprised and... angry. You get to your feet and give a semi-glare.

"So you bit me?! Marked me?!" He chuckles and shrugs.

"trust me, this was the better alternative."

"Compared to what?!" You say angrily. You then gasp in surprise as you feel yourself get dragged and placed between his legs and he quickly wraps an arm around your waist while the other ran up your front and grabbed your neck, threatening to choke you. He chuckles so close to your ear that it sends a harsh shiver down your spine.

"compared to  _ fucking you senseless _ ." He growls lowly. He then chuckles again. "unless... you want that." The arm around your waist moves and his hand slowly goes under your shirt, touching your hip. Even though you're suddenly terrified... you flush. Your body was betraying you as you felt... arousal. "we're both now in heat mage. it's an option that could take care of both of us." His hand trails oh so slowly up your side. "so whaddya say? you wanna have some fun?" You struggle... To which you realize that you weren't being held by his magic. You rip his hands off you and shoot straight up and move away from him, face red and hot.

"N-No way!" He chuckles and leans forward, an elbow on his knee and his skull resting in his palm as he gives a lazy smile.

"that's not what your body is saying." You flush more but glare harshly and grit your teeth.

"And here I was actually worried about you!" He snorts and sits back into the couch.

"that sounds like a you problem." You let out an angry 'UGH' and head towards the bathroom to look over your wound. This motherfucker. The scar was so dark that it practically looked like a bruise ring on your arm. You grab a cloth and wash off whatever that slime was on your shoulder before moving your sleeve down. Luckily it covered the mark... But you weren't going to take any chances. You didn't know how long this mark would last. You find gauze and go to wrap your arm only to jump when you look in the mirror and see Killer behind you. He chuckles at your reaction, to which you glare at him.

"How long is this going to be there?" You ask, agitated. He hums and tilts his head.

"most likely for the duration of my heat. maybe a little longer. depends on how i feel." He chuckles and you glare harder only to jump as he wraps both arms around your waist... rather gently... and places his chin on top of your head. "aww. don't give me that look. if anything, think of this as practice for when the others get their heat. which, now that i think about it, is only about a month or two away." He chuckles. "of course, unlike me, their first reaction would be to fuck you first and mark later." He lowers his face to the crook of your neck and chuckles again. He was really finding this funny. You were not.

"also, i wouldn't cover up this mark if i were you. i'm gonna need access to it if i'm going to keep dumping my magic onto you." You stare at him through the mirror.

"What?!" Another chuckle with a smug grin.

"you have no idea how a heat works, huh mage? someone should tell you. but it ain't gonna be me." He then releases you and walks out of the bathroom, leaving you flustered and angry and confused. What were you supposed to do? Sans said he promised to tell you about that kind of thing after your period was over but now? You needed the knowledge. And you knew Plum wouldn't interfere. Plus you couldn't risk him coming over and finding Killer or seeing the bite mark.

You march out of the bathroom and to your room, where your phone was still on its charger on the dresser. You take it off and check the time. It was seven thirty-six in the morning.

"Sorry Sans." You say as you go to his contact and press the call button. You knew all the Sans', besides Blue, Black and Mul, weren't morning people. Which made you blink in surprise as the other end picked up after five rings. You heard Sans' sleepy, yet slightly panicked, voice.

"h-hey y/n. heh, good morning. to what do i owe the call?" You let out a sigh.

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hoo wouldya look at that. Killer's getting handsy.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You learn a little about heats.  
> a bit of non-con but like not really

"i'm sensing some serious deja vu here." He says with a sleepy chuckle. When you don't respond in kind you hear some shuffling and him say in concern, "everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah um... Do you think... You can explain to me how heats work?" You hear him choke and stutter.

"u-u-uh... h-heh. wh-what uh... what's bringing this up?" You can hear how nervous he is. How were you going to go about this? You couldn't talk about your current situation... You have a thought and suddenly feel guilty but it's the only way you could get an answer.

"Um... P-Plum was... Acting weird the other day when he visited."

" _ weird how _ ?" You heard the seriousness in his voice and you flinch a little. Sorry Plum...

"He was um... Close? And uh... Touchy? Clingy maybe?" You hear him mumble, practically growl.

" _ that son of a bitch _ ." You flinched.

"I uh, snapped him out of it and he apologized but um... Apparently my 'heat scent' is becoming... Too much?" There's a bit of silence.

"... um..." He finally says. "that's... bad." You blink.

"O-Oh...?" You say worriedly.

"i-i mean...!" He said in a panic. "n-not bad b-but rather...! it's just that... p-plum was the only one who was able to get close to you. check up on you. if uh... if someone like him is getting affected..." He trails off.

"W-Well I mean, I only have a few more days left before I can be around you guys again. I think I can handle not being physically checked up on for awhile." You say with a nervous chuckle.

"y-yeah..." You hear him sigh. "what um... what all did he do exactly?"

"L-Look Sans, don't get mad at him. It's my fault. I'm the one who's going through this. He can't help it-”

“it's not your fault-” He interrupts.

“Sans.” You interrupt back. “It pretty much is.” You sigh. “Do you think you can like... just tell me what to expect? You know? Like... behavior." He sighs. 

"y-yeah. i guess i can explain a bit. might wanna get comfortable."

"R-Right, give me a second..." You go over to your desk and shuffle things around for some spare paper and a pen before sitting in the chair and putting your phone on speaker and setting it down. "Alright, I'm ready." You hear him chuckle.

"you're writing this down huh?" He says with a bit of amusement. You scoff.

"Well yeah. So come on, hit me up. Give me the facts. You know I like learning new things." A nervous chuckle.

"r-right um... gah, hold on a sec." You hear shuffling. A lot of it. You then hear static before you hear Red's voice.

"fuckin' stars classic!" He sounded... spooked? You giggle a little at the thought. "the hell are you doin up?"

"getting coffee, what does it look like?"

"who're ya on the phone with?"

"dunno." Oh... Why didn't he want Red to know it was you?

"whaddya mean 'dunno'?”

"it's a random number. thought i'd prank 'em." You hear Red chuckle.

"those're the best ones-"

"GOOD MORNING CLASSIC! GOOD MORNING RED!" You hear Blue's cheerful voice and Red groan.

"it's too early for this shit..."

"welp, got my coffee. see ya." You hear static again before hearing Sans let out a heavy sigh. "sorry about that." You chuckle.

"It's fine. Red and Blue sound good."

"heh, yeah. though to be honest, red's been on edge but i don't blame him. we all kinda are."

".... Because of me?" A bit of silence. "Ah." That explained why he didn't mention you.

"we're all just worried about you."

"I know. Sorry."

"don't be. so um... let's get started i guess." You hum and nod. "so, first thing's first. there are two types of heats; dominant and submissive." You blink.

"Like... Alpha and Omega?"

"ehhhh in a sense." You make two columns and giggle a bit.

"So which one are you?" You saying teasingly. You hear him choke a little and stutter.

"i-i'm uh... w-well..." You snort.

"I take it dominant then?"

"y-yeah..." You could practically hear his blushing and you giggle.

"Noted. What about the others? Best to know what they are too."

"i-i guess so. um... well, there are only two submissives; blue and mulberry." You hum curiously.

"So that makes everyone else a dominant?"

"not quite." You blink.

"Oh?"

"you see... there's also an in-between. they have traits of both dominants and submissives."

"So Beta." You hear him chuckle.

"sure. whatever helps you process this."

"Alright so give me the in-betweens." You squeeze a third column on the paper.

“well... the in-betweens are red, black and plum.” You blink in surprise and laugh a little.

“Wait wait wait. Red, Black and Plum? Seriously?”

“y-yeah.” He sounded nervous.

“Pfft. I never would have guessed with the way those three act.”

“well that's the thing about heats. it doesn't matter how you act out of them, a heat affects the individual in their own way. sure red and black can be total tyrants and plum may be overconfident in himself but they'll be completely different once their heats hit.”

“Huh. Interesting. So then, that just leaves you, Comet, Axe and G as dominants.”

“yeah.” You write everyone's names under the appropriate column before hesitating.

“So um... What about... Dusty and Killer?”

“well, killer you don't have to worry about. he's gone off with nightmare remember?”

“W-Well I mean yeah but...” You trail off.

“besides, even if killer was still around, i wouldn't know. same with dusty. the two weren't exactly... talkative. i can only assume though that they were dominants.”

“Oh.” Well that didn't help. Killer really wasn't making this easy.

“sorry.”

“N-No no, it's fine. So um... behaviors. Lay it on me.” You give a nervous chuckle.

“r-right. so um... dominant heats. someone who has a dominant heat will act very possessive. territorial. they'll uh... they'll be the ones to initiate... intimate matters.” The way he was trying to PG this was hilarious. You snicker. “w-what?” You hear him say confused.

“Sans, we're adults. You don't have to PG this.” You chuckle and start to write. “So intimate matters. That's what? Physical contact. Kissing, invasion of space, and I would guess sex right?” You hear him clear his throat.

“y-yeah.” You giggle and roll your eyes.

“Is it aggressive?”

“...sometimes...” You hear him hesitate before sighing and stuttering. “m-most times...” You hum. “you do realize the purpose of a heat is to seek a mate and breed right?”

“Well yeah. Who wouldn't know that? So what does that mean for dominates?”

“w-well...” He's silent for a bit. You have a thought.

“... Sans. Are you uncomfortable?” You hear him sigh heavily.

“very...”

“Is it because whatever you're going to tell me regarding dominates pertains to you?”

“n-nngh...” You hum a little.

“Alright. Then start with submissives then.”

“um, well... they're needy. clingy. not aggressive.” Well he was rolling these off fast. “will do anything to please.” You giggle.

“Sans slow down, I can't write that fast.” You hear him chuckle.

“sorry?” Did he just say that as a question?

“Pfft. Okay, okay. What else?”

“well... they're not markers.” You stop and glance down at your arm.

“...Markers...?”

“uh, yeah um... do you... know what marking is?”

“U-Um... Plum told me a little about it.”

“a-ah...”

..........

“So um, Plum also told me a bit about behaviors.” You give a chuckle. “So you guys hump huh?” You hear him choke and cough and you're pretty sure he spit out his coffee.

“frk! hrk! f-fuck!” He coughs. You laugh a little.

“Apparently it can get aggressive and -pfft- I'm sorry I just can't help but laugh at that. It's like imagining a dog humping someone's leg.” You still hear him coughing and you giggle a little before jumping as an arm reaches over your shoulder and a skeletal finger hits the mute button on your phone.

“you shouldn't laugh mage.” You slowly turn and look up at Killer and he's just casually smiling, sockets lidded, face dusted dark blue. “it's a very big deal and it can get very,” He leans over, wrapping his arms around the chair and around your waist. “very,” He's close to your face. “ _heated_.” He practically growls and you flush. God damn it.

“Killer get off. I'm in a call.” You have to remain calm. It's obvious Killer wasn't a submissive. So that meant he was either a dominant or an in-between... And both didn't sound like a safe option. He chuckles and backs away slightly but still keeps his arms wrapped around you. "Killer get off. Sans can't know you're here." He chuckles, sounding more amused than usual, and tilts his head a bit.

"how scandalous. don't worry. i'll be quiet... so long as you're quiet." Before you say anything you're suddenly lifted in the air and Killer takes your seat before setting you down between his legs. If it weren't for the fact that the chair had no arms and he was a skeleton you were pretty sure the position you were just put in wouldn't work. He wraps his arms around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder, leaning some weight onto your back.

"Killer!" You struggle but he keeps a grip on you and chuckles.

"better answer classic back before he gets suspicious." You stop and hear Sans' voice.

"y/n? c'mon where'd you go?" He sounded really concerned. With a groan, giving up on Killer, you unmute your phone.

"H-Hey, hey. Sorry, sorry. I guess I hit the mute button." You lie. You him sigh in relief and give a chuckle.

"what were you trying to do?"

"Oh uh..." You give a nervous chuckle. "I got a new phone. I was due for an upgrade anyway so I don't know the ins and outs of it yet."

"what happened with your old phone?"

"Traded it. Ever upgrade your phone before?" You say with a playful chuckle, to which you hear him chuckle.

"yeah but i mean you could've kept it as a back up. i do."

"How many times have you upgraded your phone since being on the surface?"

"three times." You scoff and chuckle.

"Liar." He chuckles. "No way you've only owned four phones in three years. The average person goes through at least two to three phones a year." He snorts 

"for you humans maybe." You giggle only to shudder as you're suddenly reminded Killer is holding you when you feel a vibration travel up your back. You've felt this before. Killer was purring. You try to look at him but with his head so close all you could see was that his face was still dusted with dark blue and he was casually smiling. You think you see his sockets closed. You may not know Killer's personality all that well, but he was being... incredibly tame... "so uh, you good to continue?" You turn your attention back to your phone and paper.

"Y-Yeah. So um, what can you tell me about in-between heats?"

"well, to understand in-betweens you'd have to know the traits of the dominants and submissives since in-betweens are a clash of both."

"Makes sense..."

"right so uh... submissives. they rarely ever initiate any kind of intimacy except for being rather clingy. it's more in the sense 'they cling because they're waiting for their partner to make the first move' instead of 'because they can and want to touch you' like dominants and in-betweens do." You write that down. "however that can lead to some problems. since submissives rarely ever initiate, they're often... tensed... sexually... when their partner doesn't do anything. it uh... can lead to a lot of desperate dry humping as well as small spurts of violence."

"Oh." You say with a bit of concern. "And Blue and Mul are submissives."

"yeah. if anything, submissives are the easiest yet... annoying bunch to be around."

"I see... So what else?"

"uh... well they're rarely ever on top." You cough a little and give a half chuckle.

"Ah." You finish writing, hearing how quiet Sans was. "You okay?"

"y-yeah um... look y/n before i continue... just know that... no matter what kind of heat someone goes through, consent means everything. if someone says no, the other does and will back off." You get what he was worried about. He was assuring you that he nor the others would force anything towards you... And by the way he was making it sound, you figure he was going to talk about dominants next.

"That's good to know." You say in an assuring way, but you look skeptically at Killer. You've told him to get off twice and he didn't oblige.

"so um... dominant heats. when someone is in a dominant heat... they can get very aggressive, very... territorial. they constantly want to touch their partner because they want... well... sex. they can be... forceful at times. they are also extremely jealous and will lash out against anything they think is a threat. they're also almost always on top. they like control. also they mark." You hum.

“How jealous are we talking?”

“w-well uh... say the partner of a dominant isn't paying attention to them during the heat. that they're with their friends or family. the uh... dominant will get very aggressive, very protective because they don't want their mate leaving them for another. if they feel that... their mate might leave them, they would challenge the 'competition' to a fight... to the death if they have to.” You blink.

“O-Oh... So like... Does that include phone calls? Or texting?”

“y-yeah.” You glance back at Killer and you suddenly noticed how even his breathing was and that he was still purring. Was he asleep? This was too strange. You turn your attention back on Sans.

“Okay. So then, what about in-betweens?”

“in-betweens are... or rather, they can be, tame. they're not as aggressive or territorial as dominants, but that doesn't mean they roll over like submissives. they are clingy like a sub though and they tend to tease.”

“Tease?”

“yeah like... a bit of invasive touching. to persuade their partner. but they would never try anything unless the partner was okay with it.”

“Do they mark?”

“they do, yeah.”

“Do they get jealous?”

“yeah but definitely not as aggressive as a dominant. they're the type who... wouldn't mind sharing.” So that meant Killer was an in-between. It explained why he was being so tame and gentle and touchy despite the fact that you know he doesn't like you. “in-betweens can also be either top or bottom. they like being in control at times and other times would rather be controlled.” You hum.

“I see...” You pause before continuing. “W-Well I think I have enough information that I can get a general idea of how this all works.”

“it's... basically everything in a nutshell. everything that follows pretty much depends on personality.”

“And I bet that's a whole different can of worms.” You half chuckle. You hear him give one back.

“y-yeah.” You look over what you put down before realizing something.

“How long do these heats last anyway? And how often do they occur?”

“well uh... they can last between a week and two weeks. depends on how much built up magic they hold. as for how often... it varies. you see, there are two types of monsters; regular monsters and boss monsters.” You blink.

“What's a boss monster?” You ask curiously.

“uh... an example is asgore and tori. they're boss monsters. they're way more powerful than a regular monster and they... don't turn to dust right away when they're killed. their soul is able to persist for just a few seconds after death before shattering.”

“Oh...”

“yeah...”

.........

“b-but um, you asked about frequency. for a regular monster, they only experience a heat twice a year. for a boss monster they experience it... a-at least four times a year.” He sounded nervous. Did that mean...?

“Are... Are you a boss monster Sans?” You ask with a bit of awe.

“y-yeah.” He said nervously. “so is... everyone else.”

“Wow.” You say a bit wide eyed. “I never would have thought.” You say with a chuckle. “I mean, Red, Black and Axe definitely give off that vibe but I mean... You and Blue and Plum? Blue's too sweet, you're a lazybones and Plum is too... Plum.” You hear him laugh a bit.

“yeah. that's how they get ya though. coming in a package you least expect it to look like.” You snicker before having a thought. “Hey uh, think you can tell me one last thing?”

“sure.”

“Think you can tell me how monsters are born?” You hear a sharp inhale and him stutter.

“u-u-uh...” You wince.

“Ah. Sorry. Too soon. Forget I sa- _OH MY GOD_!” You screech and flush as you feel Killer give a rather sharp thrust and you feel _something that shouldn't be possible rub along the bottom of your back._

“y/n?! are you alright?!” Sans says, panicked. You hear Killer wheezing as quietly as possible and you glare at him, seeing him give a shit eating smile, before saying,

“Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. S-Sorry uh... This big bug just fell from my ceiling and landed in front of me. Can you give me a sec? I'm gonna take care of it.” You hit the mute button and Killer lets out a laugh as you flush and glare. “KILLER WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!” You shout. He laughs more and nuzzles into your neck.

“what's the matter mage~?” He... coos. “never been humped before~?”

“UH _NO_!” You grab at his arms and try pulling him off you so you can get away but he just grips you tighter and chuckles. “Killer get off or I'm gonna kick your ass!” He lets out a hum and chuckles.

“i'd rather be fucking yours.” You then jump and flush as he gives a grunt and two quick thrusts.

“THAT'S IT!” You reach into whatever magical reserve you have and BLUE Killer. You then easily pry his arms off you and you stand. When you do though you swore you heard a quick whine but when you turned to face him he's looking at you with a smile.

“aww c'mon mage. i was just having some fun.” You glare and lift him out of your chair and set him on his feet. As you do, you can't help but look him over. There was no sign of... whatever it was Killer rubbed against you. You look him back in the sockets only to realize the blush on his face has gotten a bit darker. You cross your arms and glare.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you through my door.” He chuckles.

“because i'll come right back.” You groan and pinch the bridge of your nose, squeezing your eyes shut.

“You are... really getting on my nerves.” He chuckles again.

“get used to it...” He trails off and you look at him to see he looks... a little confused.

“What?” You say. You then stare in surprise as you see his 'soul' is no longer blue and he traps you against your desk. “Wh-Wha?! How did you-?!”

“i know you lost all your stats and all but i didn't think you would be this weak.” You stop and blink, confused. He then lets out a hum and tilts his head, still looking confused. You take a breath.

“How did you break free?” You ask calmly. He chuckles.

“it's because i'm stronger than you. i'll easily be able to break out of any magic you send my way so long as you are still weak. that includes any kind of soul manipulation.” His grin grows a little. “i bet you couldn't even toss me out even if you wanted to. is that it mage? am i calling another one of your bluffs? because i've already called your bluff regarding the others.” You stare and he chuckles before backing off of you. “you're such a terrible liar. lust isn't the only one who can tell when people are lying. all of us can. you can say we're naturals at it. i can bet you right now that classic knows you're lying to him but isn't saying anything because he doesn't want to press you.” You glare.

“The only reason I'm lying is because I'm trying to protect your ass! I promised that I would because damn it Killer, despite everyone's fears, despite my fears, despite _your_ fears, I believe that you can be a good person!” You see him stiffen and his grin tighten. He falls silent for a moment before saying,

“... and that's still stupid on your part.” You scoff.

“So what? You're saying that I can't trust you? Or that you can't trust me? Because damn it I've given you every reason for you to trust me. I have yet to mention you to anyone. I'm letting you stay here and I'm trying my best to take care of you, no matter how much of an ass you are. And I know you trust me just a little bit because you've been eating whatever I make for you and you're already somewhat comfortable around me. Now... I don't know if it's because I've been affecting you with my heat or if some part of you actually likes me but either way...” You trail off and look to the side.

“... i have yet to give you a reason to trust me... so why do you? and don't say it's because we're soulmates.” You look up at him and see the confusion and irritation on his face. You give a smile, which makes him stare in confusion.

“Because if you wanted to Killer... you would've killed me. You've made it clear since day one that you don't necessarily like me all that much. Despite your threats at killing me the day we met, you never did anything. And ever since you got here, you've threatened me like three times and yet you haven't attempted to hurt me in any severe way. And it's because of that... that I trust you.” He stares at you for a long moment before letting out a huff and sagging his shoulders.

“you're such a goody two-shoes. it's disgusting.” He then walks out of your room and you sigh, rubbing your temples before turning your attention to your phone.

“Hey.” You say after unmuting it.

“everything good now?” You let out a tired sigh.

“Yeah. Thanks again for giving me this information.”

“not a problem. you deserved to know after whatever plum tried pulling.” Right. The main reason of your lie.

“Sans, please promise me you won't confront him. He said he was sorry to me and that he would never overstep you. It was all on me.” You hear him sigh heavily and groan before dragging out,

“fffffffine. i promise.”

“Thanks...” You look at the time. It's a quarter past eight. “Well um... guess I'll let you go. Need to get some breakfast in me.”

“you haven't eaten yet?” Crap.

“N-No not yet. The whole 'heat' deal has been on my mind since I woke up and I don't think I would've been able to eat until I knew what it was I was going to deal with.”

“a-ah...”

“I'll uh... talk to you later then.”

“yeah. see ya y/n.” You hung up and sat down in your chair with a groan. Why was the universe so against you right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, this is what my hc of heats are like. Grant it not everything was covered but the gist is there. Also yall are in for a treat for the next two chapters. They're POV's and one of them is gonna be ALL Plum. >wo
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	42. Chapter 42: Skeletal POV PT 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting up two POVs! I hope you enjoy!

**G**

He had to have misheard. There was no way it was possible. Stats don't just reset unless someone had the power to RESET. Everyone in the room was confused when you said that. It wasn't possible. No way. You were just disconnected from your soul, that was the theory-

“Nooo...” He let out. He checked your soul... checked your stats. You were telling the truth.

**Y/N- LV:** 1  **AT:** 10  **DF:** 10  **EXP:** 0

**IS JUST AS CONFUSED AS EVERYONE ELSE**

His sockets were wide and his eye lights small. “How...?” He let out. It just wasn't possible...

“What?” Came Green's voice. G looked up at his brother before looking at everyone else. They were all staring at him.

“I-It's true.” He says before looking at you. He had to show his brother. None of the Papyrus except Stretch, Mutt and Slim were able to see what he could. He had to drag you into an encounter to show them. He needed your permission first. “A-Angel... can I...?” He makes a motion towards your chest, your soul, only to stare when you nod. He held his breath as he pulled out your... gorgeous yellow soul and the room went black and white. He could tell it startled you, as well as everyone else.

“what the hell are ya doin'?!” Red exclaimed. “ya can't just drag all of us into an encounter!” He ignored him and looked at Green, seeing the utter shock on his face, before looking at everyone else's. Same expression.

“what...?” Red started.

“that's... impossible.” Stretch said.

“HOW...?” Black said. “YOUR LV... YOUR EXP... EVERYTHING... COMPLETELY GONE.” G ended the encounter and sighed heavily.

“Did... Did Error say anything about... how that happened?” He asked. You nod.

“Yeah. He said that... I glitched.” Glitched? That was impossible... Right? Sure Error was a glitch himself but... he was the only glitch G had ever seen. You continued. “He said... Whatever caused my soul to glitch was so intense that trying to forcefully reverse the glitch would cause my soul to shatter.” He felt his soul twinge in pain. That was his fault... It was all his fault...

“A-Angel...” He let out, glaring at the floor, fists shaking. “I-I'm sorry Y/n. It's all my fault.”

“G-”

“No.” He said, shaking his head, interrupting you. He didn't want you to forgive him. He wanted you to hate him. It's what he deserved. “That 'intense moment' was caused by me. I caused you to lose your stats and powers. You didn't just become disconnected from your soul. You lost everything.”

“G... To be honest, I'm fine with that.” He snaps his head up and looks at you in surprise. You give a half chuckle. “I mean, aren't you fine with it too? Aren't all of you?” What? Why would they be-? “My stats are gone. I'm not a danger anymore.” Oh... Oh no. You still felt that they all saw you as a danger. They all looked down, guilt all over their faces. They didn't want to have you feeling like that.

“b-but kitten yer magic...” Red started. You shrug.

“It's fine. I just have to relearn everything is all.” He blinks. What? Was that possible?

“Can you?” Green asked, like he was reading his mind. You shrug again.

“I mean... I think. Error did say something along the lines of how I would have to relearn everything since my soul glitched. And like Black said, magic is tied to the soul and I've been doing it since forever so I can only assume that means it's possible.” That... kind of made sense.

“Have you tested it yet?” Green asked. You shake your head.

“No. Trust me, I've been thinking about it but the only kind of magic I've come in contact with after it left me was teleportation. And I don't know about you guys but... it feels like if I tried doing so with the way I am now...” You trail off.

“You'd get stuck in the void.” G stiffens at that. You were right to not try anything yet.

“Yeah...” A thought comes to him.

“What about your original power?” He asked. You look at him. “You know, your first power. It was ice magic wasn't it? Try it. Right now.” If you could pull it off then surely there was some hope. You shuffle.

“I-I dunno. To be honest... I _really_ want to take a break from magic for awhile.”

“it's understandable.” Stretch said. “hell, we'd even understand if you didn't want to do magic ever again.” You scoff and shake your head.

“I don't know about 'never.' I mean... I can feel it, my abilities. They're a part of me. I can... feel the familiar sensation of teleportation. The buzz of magic. It's there in my memory. So long as I have my abilities... I'm pretty sure there would be a time where I would accidentally use magic.”

“ONE DOESN'T 'ACCIDENTALLY' USE MAGIC AT THE AGE OF AN ADULT WHO HAS ALREADY EXPERIENCED SUCH THINGS.” Black scoffed. You raise a brow.

“Really?” You say skeptically, raising a brow. He narrows his sockets.

“YES, REALLY.” You cross your arms.

“So you've never accidentally used your magic whenever you let your emotions get the better of you?”

..........

“pft-”

“SHUT UP MUTT!” Black practically shoves his brother off the chair and onto the floor as Mutt continues to chuckle. You did have a point. Accidental magic use is a possibility... Especially when someone like him can remember the RESETS. All those nightmares...

“nyeh heh heh~ the lil darlin' ain't really lyin m' lord.” He hears everyone chuckling in response... but he knew that you were right. They've experienced it too.

“That's what I thought.” You say. “But anyway, I don't think I ever could stop using magic. I just... need the break. I don't know how long of a break but... I'll figure it out.”

“take all the time you need.” Sans said. “just remember that we'd be more than happy to help you out whenever you need it.” Sans wasn't lying. Everyone in that house would help you in a moments notice... But would you ever want to be near him again? After all of this? He deserved the punishment. He caused this.

“kitten?” Red's voice snapped him out of it and he saw that you were startled out of your thoughts. “ya alright? ya got a bit of a disturbed look on yer face.” You blink.

“I um... heh. Sorry. I just remembered something is all. Or rather... came to a realization.” You shake your head and hands. “Either way, it's not all that important.” What were you thinking about? What realization did you come towards? “So...” You hesitate, probably thinking of what else to say. He speaks up.

“What happen after Error checked your soul?”

“Um...” You frown. That didn't look good. “Well... After Error told Nightmare about my situation, Nightmare took off with Killer. I don't know where. Error left via some... pixelated portal, leaving just me and Dusty.” He sighed in relief internally. Nightmare was officially gone. He wasn't going to come back. Not after whatever his plan was failed. And the plus side is that he took Killer with him. Of course... Dusty was still a concern.

“uh, where _was_ dusty?” Sans asked nervously. At least he had the same feeling. “he wasn't there when we rescued you.” You frown more, looking down. You looked... sad. What happened?

“He... panicked at first because Nightmare and Killer disappeared but then he... he left.”

“he... _left_?” Sans groaned, as well as him and a few others. “great...”

“he could be anywhere in this world by now.” Red said, agitated. “the hell was he thinkin'?!” Your face scrunches a little. Whoa, what?

“He was thinking that he wanted to see the surface before he got forced back to his timeline.” You snap, getting stares from everyone. You scoff, shaking your head and looking down, fists shaking a little. “He felt abandoned when Nightmare left without him. What choice was he left with?”

“he could've came back-” You snap your head up and glare and scowl at Sans.

“And just sit here doing nothing while you and everyone else that's capable tries to fix that _stupid_ machine that brought everyone here in the first place?!” You were getting angry. He could feel your emotions. Your soul was just... in sudden distress. What HAPPENED? “And you know, I don't blame him for leaving! I wouldn't want to be around any of you either if I didn't have a home to return to while everyone else did! Oh yeah! Dusty told me about his timeline!” Oh... OH... Oh no. You're physically shaking. “And it's just not fair!”

“Angel-” He goes to say only to stop as you snap your head and point a finger at him.

“Don't 'Angel' me _Sans_!” His sockets widen and he stares. You were so angry you called him by his actual name. “A life like that... How could I possibly be okay with sending him back there after learning that?!” You then gesture towards Axe and Crooks, who flinch. “The same goes for them! They're _starving_ in their timeline! How could I be okay with sending them back there-?!” You stop as you are suddenly embraced, Axe behind you. For a big guy, he sure moved fast.

“shh, shh. it's okay sweets.” He says, trying to calm you down. He's gently petting your head with one hand while keeping his other arm securely wrapped around your waist. “it's okay.” G could feel it. You were settling down. Axe was doing that. G glances over at Sans. He looks... conflicted. G looks back at you and sees you crying. Oh no... “it's alright. let it out.” Axe says, continuing to pet you and hold you close as you turn to hug him. G knew everyone in the room who was your soulmate wanted to do the exact same thing Axe was doing... But he didn't know how you would react. After all... You still didn't see them as your soulmate.

“I THINK... WE NEED A BREAK.” Black said. Everyone murmured in agreement and started to leave the room, Axe guiding you to the study. G just stood there, watching you disappear around the corner.

“Brother?” He looks up at Green. He didn't want to be here anymore. Everyone could carry on without him. He didn't want to make you upset ever again. “Should we leave?” G chuckles dryly. Read his mind, as usual... He shook his head though.

“No bro... Not yet. I... I wanna make sure she's okay before we leave.” His brother gives him a worried nod.

“Alright...”

***

**Axe**

Yes. He got to you first. He was the one comforting you when you suddenly flew into an anguished rage... All because you have such a caring soul. You were so upset over the fucked up timelines. So caring... He just wished he didn't already come to terms with... having to go back. He held you close to him, shushing you and calming you as you cried. When you finally calmed down, he spoke.

“sweets?” You don't say anything but he knows you're listening. He takes a breath. “listen... i know you mean well... stars you're such a good person...” He nuzzles a little into your hair. You smell so good... Your heat scent triggers a bit of his magic. No. He has to keep it together. “but, unfortunately... we have to go back some time. that's our home. we may not like it, and yeah it's... totally unfair... and sure we may never actually know if being here in this world would have any side effects... but we belong in our worlds, not here.” You sigh and he chuckles. “yeah... i know.” It was still unfair. There's a bit of silence before you actually speak. Hearing your voice crack made his soul ache.

“I um...” You clear your throat. “I never really got to... to finish.” He blinks.

“finish what?”

“Talking about what happened.”

“don't worry about it. we got the gist of it.” You give a nervous chuckle.

“I-I dunno I mean... I learned a few things about the soul that... boggles my mind a little.” He stiffens... What did they do to you..?

“... like what?” He asks hesitantly.

“Well, apparently you can torture someone with their soul because I guess it can be touched-” He pulls you away from him so he can look you in the eyes. He's furious.

“ _who hurt you_?” He growled. “ _which one of them dared to touch your soul_?” He was going to find and dust whoever it was that messed with your soul. Whoever it was that violated your very being. He sees your eyes widen in surprise.

“W-Well... Nightmare but-” His scowl deepens on his face and he's actually growling. He was going to tear that bastard's tentacles off for touching you-! He stops as you place a hand on his chest and say... oh so calmly and sweetly. “Axe.” His face softens a little as he looks you in the eyes. You give a small smile. “That's... sweet of you to want to protect me but... He's gone. Nightmare and Killer left and I'm pretty sure they're never going to come back since... I'm not really all that special anymore-”

“you are special.” He says, gripping your shoulders a bit. Did those bastards say that you weren't? Because stars you absolutely were special. You chuckle.

“I mean in the sense of my powers. I'm... just a regular human now.” He pauses before having a thought and asking rather angrily,

“what about dusty? did he hurt you?” You frown and shake your head. What?

“No.” You said sadly. Why were you so sad? “No he... he actually took care of me. H-Heh... I actually thought I might have been able to... to get to know him but...” Oh... Dusty... cared... He may not know what went on while you were with them but... You probably struck something in Dusty, like how you struck something in him. You sigh heavily and he pulls you into a hug and soothes you with his magic. He doesn't want you to feel sad. “What... is that?” He blinks.

“what?”

“I feel... something. In my chest... My soul? I-I... I don't know-” OH.

“that's me.” He says. He looks down at you and sees you're trying to look up at him. Guess he did have you in an awkward position. “i... m-my soul is trying to calm your soul. i... i can feel your sadness... i felt your anger... you shouldn't be feeling like that. i was just doing what was natural for a soulmate to do; calm their mate.”

“Oh...”The fact that you didn't deny yourself to being his mate made his soul flutter a little. You then look like you realized something. “A-Axe um... Does that mean... the others... Did they also feel...?” He nods, knowing what you mean.

“yeah. they all wanted to do something too but...” He chuckles rather smugly. “i was faster.” He was so happy that he was faster. Surely if you saw how much he adored you, you would reconsider the whole soulmate thing right? At least for him. He would be so good to you. You suddenly jump, surprising him and loosening his hold on you.

“Whaaaat was that?” You ask, eyes wide in surprise. He looks at you confused.

“what was what?”

“Th-that rumble! It was coming from you! What was that?!” OH. He just... He just purred. He blushes and avoids eye contact with you but when he looks back up... Stars your face was beautiful, the way you looked at him so curiously.

“uh... yeah. that was me...” He hesitantly grabs your hand and places it on his chest and purrs again. Why? Why did he do that? It was embarrassing-

“Oh my God... Axe are you...  _ purring _ ?” His blush darkens but he can't help but stare as you giggle and smile in awe. He felt his soul flutter. He did that. “Oh my God that's adorable-!” You gasp and look at him in the sockets. “ _ Wait _ . Does that mean the others can do this too?” You ask, smile wide. Your mood has definitely lifted some. He stops purring as he is completely flustered.

“u-um... w-well... y-yes...” You give a squeal. That was such a cute sound- Oh. Wait. Why were you making that face? “sweets?” He says, getting your attention. “what is it?”

“Um...” You look at your situation. “Can... I get up?” He really didn't want to let go. He wanted to keep holding you... He hesitantly nods and lets you go and you stand and stretch a little. At least you didn't pop like last time. “Thanks.” You say. “Um... I guess I should... go apologize.” He blinks.

“why? you're allowed to feel as strongly as you did sweets.” He stands up and you sigh.

“I... I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have snapped. I know the situation everyone's in it's just...” Another sigh. You look up at him as he grabs your shoulder.

“i know...” He says, looking away. You then... frown.

“When... When did you become okay with... having to go back? You were so against it.” He gives an agitated huff.

“hmph. i still am. even if classic and the others are trying to find ways to make my timeline more hospitable before sending me back i still hate the idea. but...” He looks at you. “i've... had time to think it over... after everything that's been happening... if it happens... it happens. i can't stop it.” You frown more and look down. Damn it, he was making you sad. “i mean... i could destroy the machine... but then everyone would get all pissed off.”

“I'm sorry Axe.” He shakes his head.

“don't be.” You look up at him, uncertain. “i'm serious.” You sigh.

“Okay... Well... I guess I should get my stuff around.”

..........

“wait what?” Get your stuff?

“Oh um... I'm leaving.” His grip on your shoulder tightens. You were  _ leaving _ ?! He then lets out a nervous chuckle.

“w-why are you leaving? where are you going?” No. Don't leave. Stay.

“I'm gonna head back to my apartment since no one is after me anymore-”

“y-you can still stay here though.” He says desperately. “there's a spare room in the guest house out back.” You give a smile and pat his hand.

“Axe. There's another reason I'm doing this. As... fun as it is being here... You... You actually scared me the other day.” His sockets widen and his eye light shrinks. Oh. Oh no. You were afraid of him.

“i-i... s-sweets i would never-” You hold up your hand and stop him. He stares at you.

“I know.” You say with a smile. “I know no one here would ever want to hurt me or scare me or whatever else besides make me happy. But Axe... your actions made me realize that me and everyone else who lives here aren't exactly safe so long as I'm...” You flush and bring up physical air quotes. “'In heat.'” He flushes and sweats, eye light darting to the corner of his socket. Right. Your heat. No doubt it would send everyone else into a frenzy.

“o-oh... right... i-i'm sorry about that you know.” He really was. You giggle a little and he looks at you, loving that smile on your face.

“I know.” 

***

**Sans**

Talk.  _ Talk. _ You wanted to  _ talk _ . And judging from your tone of voice and your facial expression... it was something serious. He just never expected  _ this _ . You wanted to talk about yours and his relationship... The one he has failed to even try to start. And then learning that you've never been on a date? No way. You were too kind, too beautiful, inside and out. Of course, the jealous part of him was glad you've never been with anyone... He had to be honest though, it freaked him out a little. It meant he couldn't screw up anything with you. You were one badass human when you wanted to be. You were so in charge of yourself, so caring towards him and everyone else, you didn't take shit from anybody...

That is until the day you lost your powers. Every day after that you weren't... quite yourself. You were more sensitive. He figured that your stats prevented you from feeling much but this much? Well, despite how awkward he felt the conversation was going to be, he was fine wanting to talk about how to move forward with you. It's all he really wanted... But then...

“W-Well...” You say, fidgeting with your hands, looking nervous and anxious. You had a right to be after what you said next. “It's about... everyone else.” Everyone else... Everyone...  _ else _ ...? Y-You...

“ _ everyone else _ ...” His tone was chilling and his eye lights were gone. The way you flinched didn't affect him. You wanted to talk about his alternates... You nod and he instantly stands. He didn't want to hear anymore. 

“Sans wait-”

“wh-what?” His eye lights return and his sockets are wide. Why wasn't he gone already? “why can't i...?” He stops and looks at you in shock and you shrink a little in the couch, glancing away in shame. “did you just...?”

“I-It was the only way for you to stay and talk to me.” You say, looking up at him. “Sans we really should discuss this. Discuss us.” He glares.

“ _ us _ ?” He says, full on angry. “is that what you meant? not me and you but... you and all of my alternates.” You shake your head frantically.

“No, no! I mean you and me. Just you and me. Plum said that it's only right that you should be my first.” He quirks a brow but is still glaring.

“first what?” You flush.

“F-First... w-well... T-Technically he meant it in a different way but I think it counts towards all my firsts-”

“y/n.” He said sternly. You flinch. 

“That... you should be my first date, my first relationship, my first ki-” You stop but his angry had quickly diminished. F-First ki...? Kiss? You've never... even kissed? He's staring you in complete surprise.

“k-ki- w-wait wait wait... you've never...?” You flush more and glance awkwardly to the side. He slowly sits down next to you and stares at you.

“N-No.” You say. “I am... being serious you know. When I said I've never been in a relationship. Never got to experience the... 'benefits' of being in one.” He flushes. He already figured that much but... He stops as he realizes what you meant by 'benefits.' You were a virgin. Oh shit...

“What about you?” You ask. He glances at you, broken out of his thoughts. “You ever been in a relationship? Or... at least on a date?” He sweats a little. This was... not what he wanted to talk about now...

“w-well i mean...” He stutters. “sure i've been on dates.” He gives an awkward chuckle. “been in a few... 'relationships' but i mean... they weren't anything serious. it was more for... um...” He sweats more and glances awkwardly away. Yes. Back in the underground, he went on dates but they never stuck and then he had the... not so date dates. The ones that he had when he was in his heat. He usually dealt with his heats alone back in the underground but after coming to the surface... Well... Humans were weird but a majority of people he found were more than happy to help him out... But how could he tell you that?

“What?” You ask, curious.

“w-well...” He pauses and glances at you. He's really nervous, bordering on terrified. Would you even understand? He knew humans didn't go through heats like monsters did. And he's been on the surface long enough to know that humans became rather... discouraged of one another if they've been with a lot others.

“So like... you've done one night stands?” He flinches and avoids your gaze. Holy shit... Was it obvious? You then... chuckle. “Sans, were you afraid you would upset me if you told me you've slept around?” He whips his head up, sweating more and panicking. He did NOT want to give that impression to you!

“i-it's not like that-!” You laugh and he stares at you, confused.

“Dude, it's fine.” What...?” “If we're gonna be together it's best if we learn each other's... 'dating' history right? Obviously I don't have one. So, tell me about yours.” He glances away awkwardly. How were you... so okay with this?

“um... it's... hard to explain... it's a little personal actually...” Blush dusted his cheeks and you stared. You then wave your hands.

“H-Hey, if it's personal then you don't have to tell me.” He lets out a heavy sigh and runs a hand over his face.

“no, no. i really should tell you...” He should. He really, really should.

“Should I be talking with Plum about this?” He groans and shakes his head.

“n-no, no.” HELL no. “that would be taking the easy way out of this and...” He frowns and looks down, a bit of anger rising in him. He's been such a coward. “i'm sick and tired of sitting back and not being able to do anything except watch everyone else comfort you because i wasn't fast enough or was uncomfortable.” He shakes. “i should be the one doing that; comforting you, talking with you, learning your favorite things, doing and planning things with you... and i haven't done a damn thing... i mean... this is  _ my  _ timeline. i'm the one who's supposed to be in charge. i...” He stops and flinches as he feels something lay on his hand. He looks and sees... your hand. He then looks up at you. You were frowning.

“I'm sorry.” WHOA HOLD UP.

“what? why? why are you sorry?” He was totally confused. Why did you think any of this was your fault?

“Because Sans, it takes two to make a relationship work.” ... Oh. “I know we don't really have the kind of relationship like we should since we're soulmates... but I still could've done something. I-I... I could've hung out with  _ you  _ more, be it just... hanging around in our homes or... heh... making a date. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you by... being with the others because of my stupid curiosity about their timelines. I... know more about them then I do you and... I'm sorry.” You stare down at your hand, which was still on his. 

You... were right in a sense... But the fact of the matter was, he knew how precious you were to him. HE should've done something. He flips over his hand and holds yours, running his thumb over the top in an assuring way. Hand holding... Well that was a start. He smiles a little at the contact, the way your hand and his are together. That felt right.

“actually um...” He starts, getting your attention. “you may know more about me than you think.” He flicks his eye lights up and stares you in the eyes. “i mean... think about it. all the guys are... me. sure the personalities are completely different but... i mean they're still me just...” You give a smile with a huff of a chuckle.

“Sans... That may be true but they're still not  _ you. _ Like you said, completely different personalities. I mean... you're telling me that you'll drink straight up mustard like Red does instead of ketchup?” He actually cringes and makes a gag sound.

“ _ hell  _ no. that's disgusting. i'll stick with ketchup thanks.” You giggle and he chuckles.

“See?”

“yeah. i get what you mean. it's the... tiny differences. but um... most of our interests are practically the same.”

“Like being interested in astronomy? And being scientists? And telling really bad jokes and puns?” He chuckles.

“you make them too.” You scoff playfully.

“Not as much as you guys. Like... my God, could you guys go just one day without cracking a joke or making a pun every five minutes?” You giggle. That was such a nice sound.

“nope. sorry. i  _ fissure  _ you liked it when we told our jokes.”

“Pft. Fissure-?” You stop and go into thought before realizing the joke. “Stooop.” You nudge him backwards, giggling a little, and he chuckles more. This was good. This was right. 

“well,” He says. “guess the ten minutes are up.” You frown. He didn't know why he said that. He didn't want to leave yet.

“O-Oh... Right. I-I'm sorry I did that.” He shook his head.

“nah it's... it's okay. if you didn't... we probably wouldn't have made the progress between us.” He wasn't kidding. If you hadn't done what you did, he would have been long gone and angry at the fact that you were still thinking about wanting a relationship with everyone... He still fumed a bit at the thought but... now he knew how you really felt-

“Let's go on a date.”

.........

_ WAIT WHAT? _ He... did not expect that... But he was so glad you said it. You and him spent a lot more time talking, going into depth about the little difference between monster and human dating and talking about how amazing you were, all the while he was planning everything in his head. He was going to make that date perfect. So what if you put a limit on the number of jokes and puns he was allowed to tell? He knew for a fact that rule wasn't going to stick. Sure he got a little upset when he heard that Comet took you to the mountains when you took a walk by 'yourself,' but he couldn't blame his alternate. The stars was all he knew. He then learned an important fact about you. One that made him freak out a little.

“Whatever you plan, make sure it doesn't involve any alcohol.” He gives a confused chuckle.

“okay?”

“I'm deathly allergic.” His smile drops and his sockets widen. OH.

“ _ oh _ .” Alright well he can scratch that off his dating plan.

“well,” He says after talking a bit more with you. “i should probably get going, huh?” You flush a little. 

“Only if you want to.” He chuckles. He really didn't want to... However...

“as tempting as that is, i honestly should. you're in heat. sticking around would... create some really awkward moments between us.” He glances away and rubs the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted was  _ that _ happening. You flush more.

“O-Oh... Yeah. I forgot.” He chuckles and looks back at you, blue dusting his cheeks.

“i'll let you know the date details at a later date. more than likely going to be after... this.” He gestures towards the lower half of your body. You flush even more and nod.

“Sounds good.” You were so cute.

“heh, good.” He stands up only to stop as you say,

“Hey, wait.” He looks at you. “I... I'm sorry for the bomb I dropped on you.” Oh. Right. “A-And... I hope that... with time... you can come to trust me when it comes to telling me a bit about your personal life.” He flinches.

“o-oh, uh...” He really should tell you... “y-y/n listen...” He stops and hesitates. “... i just... i need you to know because this is really important... those... 'relationships' i mentioned... they were but weren't relationships. th-they were a type of... relationship.”

“What do you mean?” 

_come on, it shouldn't be this hard just tell her!_

“w-well... i was only in them because...” He hesitates before sighing. “i... get help... during my heats... sometimes.” He waits... and sighs at your surprised reaction. “y-yeah. they didn't... mean anything. they were just-”

“Y-Yeah no I... I think I get it.” You say. “I mean... don't get me wrong I still don't know much about...” You flush and glance away awkwardly. “m-monster heats... b-but I think I can... get an idea.” He gives a nervous chuckle and sweats and glances away.

“n-no offense but... you can't. not until you actually see or experience one.”

“Is it... that bad?”

“it can get... intense at times... pending a few things.” Understatement. He was just cushioning the blow so he wouldn't freak you out.

“A-Ah...” You hesitate. “Am... I ever gonna get told about... how it works?” He looks at you frantically.

“y-yeah of course! you really should know this. it's... important...” He hesitates. “i-i... i swear i'll tell you but um... not right now.”

“You sure? Wouldn't Plum and Pink-?”

“n-no, no. i mean... yeah they're practically perfect for it but... you should hear it from me. like i said i... i'm sick of avoiding things i should be doing myself.”

“But if it makes you uncomfortable you shouldn't-” He gives a nervous chuckle.

“of course it's a little uncomfortable to talk about but the same goes for you humans right? when it comes to 'the talk'? it's... uncomfortable to talk about with others but... it's necessary.” You frown a little.

“... Alright.” You say. He lets out a sigh and gives you a smile.

“i'll see you later okay?” You nod and he looks you over before leaving you, appearing back at the house. He had... so many feelings to go through now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	43. Chapter 43: Skeletal POV PT 11 Plum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This POV is all in Plum's perspective. :)

Needless to say, he was very impressed with everyone's dedication to learning about the female human body and even more impressed when everyone wanted to put something together for you. A little care package. The only problem was, no one wanted to risk seeing you, in fear of triggering their own heats, considering the time was approaching rather soon. So everyone agreed, though mostly in disdain, that he and Pink were the only ones allowed to visit you, since they were more used to smelling heat scents.

He couldn't help but be so giddy the day Sans told him that you and him were officially going to go on a date. He knew the only reason Sans confided in him at first was because he also knew about your feelings towards everyone, how you said you were considering on being with everyone. It made his soul flutter a little, knowing that you were finally moving forward with Sans... which meant it was a step closer to being with him. Was that selfish thinking? Oh yes. He would take excellent care of you. Show you so much affection and love.

It was the day before he left to see you. Everyone had come to an agreement as to what would be in your little care package. No doubt you would love everything. Though, he wished Sans kept the 'date with you' fact to himself. He let it slip towards everyone and they all had their opinions. Of course, they didn't know your motives like he did. So they all came up with a plan behind Sans' back. A plan that would force him to control himself whenever he does take you out. A plan he absolutely loved.

The next day came and he shot you a text.

**Plum:**

_hey sugar~ how ya feelin? mind if i come over?_

**Plum:**

_and don't worry. i already know everything about your little situation. unlike the others i actually did my research when i first arrived in this world. you humans are very fascinating after all~_

**Plum:**

_oh, and i'm bringing you a little something to help with your predicament. it's apparently highly recommended._

Though... you were taking awhile to respond. He really wanted this to happen so he hoped that you were home as he told his brother to drive to your place. He approaches the door, care package in hand and signals Pink to take a loop around, and he knocks and waits. The door then opens and there you were.

“Oh. Hey Plum.” You say causally. He gives a rather large smile.

“heeyy sugar~ how ya feel-?” He stops and looks you over... He snorts. You looked comfortable and so not ready to leave your home. He can only take a guess that you've never left home since coming back. “never mind. i think i can take a guess. may i come in?”

“I thought I said to text or call me first before showing up.” He chuckles.

“i did.” You blink and turn around, heading into the living room and searching your couch. Plum's breath hitched when he actually stepped inside. The scent was... so strong... Stars he's never experienced anything like it- No. He had to keep himself together. This was theorized after all- Oh fuck... His magic was partially formed. You were still looking at your phone. He positioned himself behind your chair, trying to calm himself down.

_ stars above i'm gonna die...  _ He kept his eye lights on you. He had to calm down. When you finally looked up he gave a smile, trying to disguise his inner turmoil.

“Sorry.” You say. “Guess I didn't hear my phone. But even still, I didn't answer. For all you know I could've been asleep or out of the house.” He chuckles. A distraction. Yes. Please.

“you? asleep at this time of day? i don't think so.” He rests an elbow on the top of the chair and rests his chin in his palm. “and if you were out of the house you would've heard your phone.” You scoff.

“You don't know that.”

“oh but i do sugar~” You stick your tongue out and he laughs. You look at the bag.

“So what exactly did you bring that's supposedly 'recommended for my predicament?'” You sit on the couch and he chuckles. He was calm now. He proceeds to walk over and sit down next to you and holds out the bag. He chuckles as you stare at it with skepticism and much curiosity, only to stare. One by one you pulled out everything. Your face was so cute.

“g and green have proposed a theory yesterday.” He says. “one i think might be very true as well. since during this time your human hormones are causing your senses to be very, well, sensitive it was figured that- oh. no. w-wait. sugar, why are you crying?” You were in full on tears holy shit.

“Th-This is *sniff* so *hic* s-s-sweeeeeet...!” You let out, trying to wipe away your tears. He sighs and chuckles and holds out his arms, to which you go into them. Instant mistake. Your scent hit him like a train.

“yep. this is what he was talking about. there, there sugar. it's alright...” He takes a shaky breath. He had to keep himself calm. He pulls you back and looks you in the eyes. “l-let's get you some of that tea huh? and we'll wrap this blanket around you.” He proceeds to do so and you practically melt and sob into the new blanket as he takes the box of tea out and heads towards your kitchen. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being around you. He needed to get you out now.

***

After dealing with a major mood swing after going through your clothes and comforting you once again, as well as asking some questions, he was finally able to get you out of the house. Stars the fresh air was welcoming. If you were this bad already... He was glad he was chosen to be the mediator between you and the rest of the boys. Any of the others would've pounced on you instantly and that was something that could not happen ever. Hell he almost lost himself as he was still trying to comfort you.

The car ride was definitely fun. You were so flustered. So cute. And like hell he was going to let you pay for anything. He and Pink first took you to lunch since you said you hadn't eaten yet and he stored your purse into his dimensional box, to which you freak out over. He laughed as he explained the concept to you, smiling as you were in sudden awe of such technology. He even helped get it on your phone so you could try it.

The moment Pink pulled into the parking lot of the store, you stared in awe at first only to refuse to get out of the car.

“No, I'm not getting out.” You protest.

“But Why Not?” Pink asked, confused. “This Store Has Everything You Need To Look Absolutely Irresistible!”

“Yeah and so does a thrift store for way less!” You were worried about money? Why? You weren't going to pay for anything, he was going to make sure of that. He leans forward, arms crossed over the car door.

“this is about money?” He asked. You give him a 'No duh' look and gesture to the building.

“I mean come on guys! This is _way_ too much! We could have at least tried the mall.” Plum chuckles and shakes his head.

“sorry sugar. this place has everything you're going to need for your dates.” The look on your face when he said that was so cute.

“Dates?” You ask, completely confused. “As in plural?” He chuckles again.

“well yeah. i know you haven't told anybody yet but you gotta prepare for the future sugar. that is...” He really didn't want to say this next part. “unless you changed your mind again. about us.” He hated saying that but it wasn't his decision. It was yours. “which, it's totally your decision y/n.” He assures. “you can still back out of this considering you haven't voiced your opinion yet to anyone.” You flinch and glance away awkwardly... Why did you do that? “right?” He narrows his sockets and looks at you skeptically. And then... You give a nervous chuckle. No... Noooo... He sighs and shakes his head.

“oh sugar, tell me you didn't?”

“I-I only told Comet, I swear. A-And even then all I said was that I was still considering it. I didn't... give my okay about the whole... situation.” He stares at you, silent, and you shrink awkwardly, twiddling with your jacket's zipper. He then spoke again.

“have you told classic?”

“Um, well... I tried talking with him about... this.” You gesture to yourself and him. “B-But then I figured it wasn't fair to him that I'm having these thoughts and I haven't even gone on one date with him yet or learned anything about him. Heh... Some soulmate I am.” You look down and he internally groans. Everything you said made sense but he didn't like how you were putting yourself down. He lets out a sigh.

“sugar it's not your fault that classic has had no backbone in pursuing you in the past. he's had plenty of opportunities to ask you out on a date.” You give a half chuckle.

“Yeah but... relationships are a two way street. I guess I just never... believed the whole soulmate thing entirely to even try.” He blinks. You really thought that?

“and now you do?” You somewhat nod.

“More than before. I mean... how can I not believe after the last time I was with you? Noticing scents? Noticing... the way my chest, or... I guess it would be my soul, feels like its dancing whenever I see any one of you smile. Actually smile.” He smiles. He can feel in his soul how happy you are. He sees you smile and point at him. “Like that. Do you have any idea how much of that puts me in a good mood instantly?” He chuckles and nods.

“yeah, i do. in fact it's happening right now. seeing you smile like that...” He leans forward and he knows his eye lights are hearts. “you look absolutely adorable. and it's not just me. the others feel that too.” You smile only to frown, which makes his smile dim a little. “what?”

“Nothing it's just... Axe told me that... because I'm soulmates with all of you... you all could feel my emotions?” Ahhh. He nods.

“yep.”

“Does that mean... I can feel everyone else's?” ... Huh. He lets out an indecisive hum before looking at you.

“well... have you?” That was the question. If you could feel their emotions that would be amazing. But... He has a feeling that you couldn't. “if not it's understandable. after all, it's a soul thing.” You sigh.

“A soul thing.” You repeat, sounding annoyed. Oh no... “Of course.”

“what's wrong sugar?” You huff and cross your arms.

“It's always a soul thing and I'm a mage which means I'm supposed to be more in tune with my soul than any other human being so how come I don't feel what you guys feel?” You say, agitated. He stares, a little surprised, before chuckling.

“because y/n, you're human. humans have spent... so many years without being connected to their souls that someone like you, a mage, a being that's supposed to be connected with their soul, would more than likely not be as in tuned as you would hope to be. it's not something one learns. it's something that one is born with.” You look at him confused and he chuckles. “literally. sugar, souls are magic. we, monsters i mean, are our souls. we're nothing but magic. you humans? you're not. you are made up of... organs and flesh and blood and water. organic material. nothing about the way a human is made up is magical. i don't mean to sound offensive but... is this making sense?” You nod.

“Yeah... I think I get it. But I mean... still. I should still feel something right?” He hums before giving you a smile.

“i would think so.” He feels his brother nudge him. Oh. Right. They were still in the parking lot. “but um... maybe this is something that can be discussed later, yeah?” You blink, realizing it too. You let out a sigh.

“Yeah. Sorry.” He chuckles and opens the door for you. He watches as you go to unbuckle yourself before stopping. Oof. So close. You hold your hands up. “Nuh uh. I'm not getting out.” You protest. He chuckles. Oh. Oh this was going to be _fun_.

“ _oh sugar~_ ” He says as seductively as possible, relishing at how flustered your face got. “we're gonna be like that are we? alright then.” He BLUEs your soul and he _loves_ the look on your face. He reaches over you and unbuckles you, smirking at you in victory, before he steps back and lifting you out of the car and on the ground. He loves how your soul is struggling.

“Plum!” You protest. He just chuckles and turns around, heading towards the store with Pink, making you walk behind. You sigh as he finally gets you into the store and turns towards you.

“now are you gonna behave sugar or am i gonna have to keep you on a leash through this entire trip~?” Oh how he hoped. But sadly, he was only joking. But you didn't need to know that. You roll your eyes.

“Fine. Since I'm already in here.” He chuckles and releases you from his magic before bringing an arm around you, ignoring some of the stares as he brings you close and practically whispers in your ear,

“there's a good girl~” Your scent increased tenfold as he felt your body shiver next to him and you blush madly. He had to keep himself from doing anything further. He chuckles and pats your back before gesturing you to follow Pink, who has a cart and is waiting excitedly.

“COME ON THEN! THIS'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!” Oh how his brother was right. This was going to be so much fun.

***

He was actually a little disappointed. Sure you picked out some really nice outfits, but a lot of them didn't show off  _ your body _ . Were you insecure about your body? You shouldn't be. You were gorgeous. He didn't push it though and after you yelled at him and Pink for tossing things into the cart that you said you would 'never wear', he backed off... somewhat. He was starting to get an understanding of your style so he used that to his advantage to get clothes that you would approve of as well as show off your body. He needed to remember, this was a revenge mission against Sans. He had to make you look irresistible and force Sans to have a soul-attack at the mere sight of you.

He was happy that you said yes to some of the dresses he and his brother picked out and the look on your face when they gave you stocking and shoes to try on? Adorable. He and Pink practically begged you to put on a show for them but you refused. Oh well. As he and his brother were waiting as you tried on your clothes, Pink looked at him.

“Say Um...” He looks up at his brother. He looked... nervous.

“what's up bro?”

“We Aren't... Going Overboard Are We?” He chuckles.

“nah bro. why, what's wrong?”

“Well It's Just... She Didn't Really Pick A Whole Lot. A Lot Of The Things Were Things We Picked.”

“yeah. and she was okay with them.” He pats his brother's shoulder. “listen, i learned something before we all left her place. we talked a bit about how she got around when she was still traveling. she only packs necessities and she makes sure it's as little as possible. i mean yeah it makes sense but that just means that she doesn't treat herself. and that's fine and all. she can live how she likes. she's just going to have to get used to being fawned over and receiving expensive gifts. besides...” He looks towards the changing room.

“you can't tell me she isn't having a lot of fun. even though she complained about the amount of things we put in the cart for her i could tell she was appreciating the gesture. i'm pretty sure she was going to cry a few times.”

“Oh Yeah, Me Too. I Didn't Think Her Hormones Would Be This Bad.” He chuckles.

“well she's obviously at the final stage of her heat. the smell of blood is very apparent. it's strange though... how come we never smelled anything during the first half?”

“Well... You Can't Say Not Everyone Noticed.” He sighed. Yeah. Axe. Axe noticed. He could only imagine the struggle he was putting himself through just to keep himself sane. If he caught a whiff of you now? Ugh. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want your life to be in danger... Maybe he should set a protective magic barrier around you...?

“Plum? Pink?” His attention shifted to the dressing room. You were calling for them.

“we're here sugar~” He responded, quickly making his way over. “are you finished?” He asked.

“Kind of.” What? Kind of? “Can I get your opinion on something?” Ah. That was it.

“Of Course!” Pink said happily, beating him to it. He chuckled only to stop and stare as the room door opened. Ho... Ly... _Fuuuuuck._ You were wearing a blue dress that dropped to just below your shins with a layer of lace on top of it all, a kind of flower design etched into it and it fit your body _so good._ He looks over you many times. He couldn't stop himself. You even had your hair down and you were wearing the kitten heels.

_holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit fuckfuckfuckfuck she's so fucking cute-_

“-Aw Pink. Thanks. I don't know though. It's not too much?” How dare you doubt how beautiful you looked.

“are ya kiddin'?” When did he move in front of you? “stars sugar you look _perfect_...” He growled. He actually growled. He couldn't stop himself. He felt his magic pool. You looked so cute and _you_ _smelled so good._ When did he touch you? _He wanted to tear that dress right off your perfect body and take you right there. Wanting to feel your soft skin against his bones, tasting you, hearing your sweet, pure voice sing his name-_ He jolts as he feels he shoulders get grabbed and is pulled back away from you. He blinks. What just happened...?

“Careful Brother.” He heard Pink say. He blinks again. What? He then suddenly saw your face so flustered. Oh no... What did he do? Plum gives an awkward chuckle and smile, looking up at his brother.

“a-ah. heh, sorry bro.” He then looks at you. You were practically on fire. “you should get it sugar. it suits you.” You stand, silent and flustered as can be before jumping, realizing you said nothing yet.

“D-Do you think?” They both nod. As his brother is encouraging you to try other finding other colors, he carefully pulls out his phone. You looked so good in that dress and even though they were going to buy it for you whether you protested or not, he wanted this moment right now-

_CLICK!_

_........ oh fuck._

The shutter went off on his phone. He then stares, completely flustered as you and Pink stare at him.

“u-uh...” He couldn't think of anything to defend himself.

“BROTHER!” He flinches at his brother's voice. “HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!” He glances at you nervously and sees your face flushed more. His brother then proceeds to swipe his phone out of his hand, most likely to delete the picture. Damn... Wait, was that creepy? 

_oh shit that is creepy, what am i doing?!_

“HONESTLY.” Pink mumbles before ushering you back into the changing room. “You Look Absolutely Darling Sugar. No Doubt Whoever Sees You In This Will Be Just As Surprised As My Brother Was! But Right Now, You Need To Change. Are You Almost Finished?”

“Oh uh... This dress was the last thing. I know what I want and don't.”

“Excellent! I Shall Leave You To It! My Brother And I Will Be Right Outside!” He closes the changing room door... and he shrinks under his brother's judging stare. Saying nothing the two walked out of ear shot and he refused to look at his brother. “Sans.” He flinches. Oh boy...

“i-i dunno what came over me.” He says, still not looking. “sh-she was just... stars paps did you see her?”

“Yes. I Also Saw How Uncomfortable You Made Her.” He whips his head up and stares. He made you uncomfortable... He groans and runs a hand over his face.

“stars i'm such an idiot.”

“You're Just Lucky She Was Too Focused On Your Face To Notice Your 'Friend.'” He freezes and looks down slowly. He still had a hint of an erection.

“f-fuck...”

“Sans... I Need To Know. Is She Going To Be Safe Around You?” He whips his head back up and stares in surprise at the accusation... only for his face to fall. Pink had a point. He almost lost himself. He took a deep breath, calming him and the remaining magic in his pants down.

“i-i... y-yes. yes she will be.”

“How Can You Be So Sure?” He looks up at his brother.

“because now i know what i'm up against. i... i can handle it.”

“Can You?” His brother crosses his arms and looks at him skeptically, to which he nods.

“yes.” He honestly wasn't even believing himself but he didn't want to not see you after all of this. He could get past this. His brother lets out an skeptical hum and before he can say anything else you walk out of the changing room, hands full and a small smile on your face, saying you were ready to leave. He found it funny as you 'growled' at him for paying for everything as Pink took you to the car. When they brought you back home safely you stopped them from taking care of your clothes and forced them out of your room.

“Did You Like These Items Sugar?” Pink asked, picking up the care bag he dropped off earlier. You smile and nod.

“Yeah. I love them. Thank you.” You then proceed to hug both of them. “And thank you guys for... heh, taking me out.”

........

Oh shit he should let go.

“not a problem sugar.” He says, letting you go. “you just promise us that you'll blow classic away.” You giggle and roll your eyes. He loved that.

“I guess I can try.”

“thata girl.” He then tilts his head up and kisses you on your forehead, sending his magic surging through your body, to your soul, casting a protective barrier around you. He steps back and sees your confused look.

“What was that?”

“hm? oh, right. you remember what i said right? that once i get to the villa i'll most likely get jumped?” You nod. “well, i just placed a bit of protection magic on you.”

“Protection magic?”

“Ooh! Good Thinking.” His brother says. You look at them both, confused. “You See Sugar, Once The Others Get A Whiff Of Your Heat Scent And Notice How Strong It Is, There Is A... Very High Chance That Some Of Them Will Try To Come Here. For You. And We Don't Want That.” You slowly look at him. He can see the slight horror on your face.

“i'm going to warn the boys about this as well but here's what's going to happen should any of them, even classic, come within two hundred feet of you while this magic is protecting you;” He says as calmly as he can. “if anyone dares to approach you and comes within that limit, two things are going to happen. one, who ever approaches you will be forcefully pushed back by my magic, or two, if someone gets way to close, say they decide to teleport too close to you, you will be sent to my place.” Your eyes widen. “it's the safest place for you to be at during this time. the magic will wear off in a week considering that's how long your situation should last.”

“O-Oh. W-Wow. Thanks Plum.” He smiles.

“don't mention it sugar. i just wanna make sure you're protected.” He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at his brother. “guess we should go, eh bro?” He sighs.

“Yes. Better To Get It Done And Over With.” He gives you one last hug. “Goodbye Sugar! See You Later!” You wave and watch them go. When they get in the car and drive off, he's avoiding his brother's stare. “Sans.” He flinches.

“yeah bro?” He says, still not looking.

“Will She Really Be Safe At Our Place?” He looks down before looking at Pink and nods.

“yes.”

“Promise?” He took a sharp inhale and exhaled heavily. He didn't like promises but this was one he had to keep.

“promise.”

“Good. Now Then, On To The Villa To Report The News.”

***

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't spend his whole night thinking about you. Thinking about how you would feel, how you would sound and taste. The things he would do.  _ He would make you feel so good _ . Stars he may not have been able to keep that picture but the day was still fresh in his mind. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel slightly jealous of Sans now. Though, Sans was going to be your first and Plum was gonna make damn sure of it. As contradictive as that sounded, he would make sure the others knew their place once you actually started any kind of relationship with them. Sans was your real soulmate. He deserved to get the most of your attention... But that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize about becoming your first.

***

It didn't even take a day. You appeared suddenly into their home, shrieking. Wonderful.

“SUGAR?! WHAT HAPPENED?!” Pink asked frantically, going over to you. You stopped and took notice of your surroundings. He groaned. Wonderful.

“who was it? did you see?” He asked. He saw you trying to think, trying to process what just happened.

“U-Um... I-It was Axe-” He groans and rolls his eye lights. Axe. He should've figured. He was the one to react more violently than the others when he showed up smelling like you... As in he practically almost tackled him. Guess that meant he didn't hear a single word he said about placing the protection magic on you.

“of course.” He says, standing up from the couch with a sigh. “i'll be right back bro.” He then teleported to your house only to stare as he sees Axe trying to pry his claw for a hand out of your couch. Great... “heeey axe.” He says slowly. He flinches when Axe snaps his head towards him and stares, his single eye light filling up his entire socket and shaking, his teeth clenched and he's breathing heavily. He looked so feral. That wasn't good. He then growls loudly and deeply, sounding very feral, and rips his hand out of your couch and stands to his full height. Fuck. He was challenging him for dominance. He slowly holds his hands up, keeping eye contact with him.

“axe. you gotta calm down. y/n's heat scent is clouding your judgment. i don't wanna fight you.” He knew talking wasn't going to work much, if at all, but he had to try.

“ _ **s h e ' s m i n e .**_ ” Double fuck.

“axe. she's not anyone's.” Not yet anyway. But obviously he wasn't gonna say that. He gives a weary smile. “c'mon pal. buddy. let's just go back to the villa and we can-” He stops and jumps to the side as a bone protrudes from the floor, almost skewering him. Yep, nope talking wasn't going to do anything. Axe wanted a fight and nothing more. But it couldn't happen here. Not in your home. “are you really going to destroy her home axe?” He says, dodging more bones. He was very glad Axe was too out of it to perform an encounter. It meant no turns. “she'll get super mad at you ya know if you destroy her home. do you really want that?” Dodge- Oh FUCK. Axe summoned a blaster. A God damn BLASTER.

“aaaaxe.” He warns. “don't do it. you use that blaster she'll hate you. do you really want that buddy?” He sees him actually take a moment to think. That was his chance. He quickly teleported behind him and grabbed him and teleported to the villa, struggling to keep Axe from tossing him off. When they arrived he willingly let Axe grab him and throw him against a wall.

"what the fuck?!" He looked up. Sans, Red and Comet. Perfect.

"help me keep him still." He says quickly. They flinched as Axe looked at them in his feral state and Red groaned.

"greeeaaaat. just what we needed." Plum watched as Axe was forced to stay still, struggling against the combined magic of the three alternates. Sans looked at him.

"is she okay?" He asked, panicked. Plum nodded and stood up.

"yeah. she's fine. she's at my place with my bro now." He sighs, standing up. "he needs fresh air and a lot of it." He glances at the three and see them sweating and blushing. "same with all of you. i can't stay here. make sure he understands the gravity of the situation when he finally comes to his sense."

"ohhhh yeah, definitely." Red said. He nods and returns to your place to take a quick assessment of the damage. The only thing ruined was your couch. That was fine. He'll just get you a new one. For now, you had to stay with them for the day. Couldn't take any chances.

***

God. DAMN IT! And things were going so well too! He couldn't believe how sucked in he was getting because of your heat scent. He almost kissed you. KISSED you! That would definitely put him on Sans' shit list. But then he got even more angry as he learned that DUSTY of all the alternates stole your first kiss. His anger fizzled a little. Dusty was long gone now though so nothing could be done.

And then you were so concerned for the others, especially Axe. You were so sweet. You made the most ridiculous remark though when you asked him to remove the protection spell. No way he was doing that and he even explained why. He was glad you understood...

And then you started laughing at the humping scenario. Oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you thought there was gonna be some sexy sauce because this was Plum's POV? NOPE! No sauce until much later. Is this slow burning too slow? I'll try to speed it up because I can say right now, I'm getting a little impatient myself and I'm the one writing this lol.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	44. Chapter 44: Skeletal POV PT 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up? It's me. Sadly I'm only uploading one chapter today instead of two but for good reasons! Also, this is the most POV's I've written in a row I'm a little surprised at myself but also a little disappointed because all it really is is just repeat text with just a few differences. :\ Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I apologize for the long wait and only releasing one chapter. >-<'''
> 
> Also guys... GUYS... I can't even with the wonderful comments and the hits and bookmarks and kudos...! Just... thank you all! Seriously! It means a lot!

**Axe**

Oh. OH. _THAT WAS YOU. You smelled so good._ Sure before you left he knew what your heat scent smelled like but THIS...! Oh THIS! His soul beat so hard. He started to sweat. His eye light was practically spilling out of his socket and shaking like mad. _You needed him right? A scent this strong... It was practically a cry for help!_ He had to force down his instinct and he violently shook his head and hooked his fingers in his dead socket. No. No it's not what he's been learning. You made it clear that everyone who didn't know should learn about how the female human body works during this... phase. You had to have been in the last phase of your heat by now. The... bleeding part... Fuck what was it called? He just learned it... What were you even doing here? Didn't you know how dangerous it was to be-

All thoughts ceased as he heard the front door open and he was hit with an even _STRONGER_ scent of _YOU_ . _How was that possible?!_ He let out the most feral and territorial growl, startling his brother and the Papyrus of this world, who were casually talking about... something... and they stopped when they noticed his sudden behavior. He then instantly leaped from his seat and headed straight towards the door. You were here. _You were HERE! If he was fast enough maybe he'll be able to help you-!_ He was so blind by the scent that he didn't even notice who it was he nearly tackled. He only noticed because he was suddenly frozen in place.

“a-axe, buddy, you need to calm down.” That wasn't your voice. His eye light looked down to see... his heat crazed alternate. His heat crazed brother was next to him. He could tell Plum was terrified by the way his sockets were wide and how much he was sweating and the way his smile was tight... _He must've looked like an animal right now_. “e-easy axe.” He said. Axe then noticed that Plum's left eye light was shining purple... Oh. Plum was the one who stopped him in his tracks. He BLUE'd his soul... He then started to get angry. This wasn't _you_. Why did these two have your scent?! No one was supposed to see you-!

“axe!” He flicked his eye light to Plum, who flinched a little but stood his ground. “don't you remember?” He said sternly yet calmly. “we all agreed that pink and i were best suited to see her. and we all made her a present, remember?” A present...? Oh. Right. The care package... Oh... Oh that's right. Everyone agreed behind Classic's back to have Plum and Pink take you out shopping since... after this was all over, Classic was going to take you out on a date... He felt himself be freed from Plum's magic. “axe...” Plum hesitated before continuing. “how bad is it?” Bad? What was bad? “the smell axe. her scent. i know you've calmed down but... damn axe you still look feral... can you even understand me right now?” He hesitated, just staring at Plum, before he actually found his words.

“i-i... y-yes...” Plum gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his face. Axe then started to hear movement behind him... and voices. Voices of the others. He suddenly got angry... no. Territorial... Because now everyone would be able to smell _your scent_. He whipped around and glared and growled at all those approaching, causing them to stop in their tracks and stare, horrified. He then saw the shift on there faces. They could smell your scent.

“wh-what... what is that?” Red said. Ohhhh that made him boil, especially since it was from Red. Why? Because he was even shiftier than Plum.

“i think i know...” Sans said, looking over Axe, who was practically challenging him with his glare, before looking at Plum. “it's hers... isn't it?” Plum nodded and spoke.

“i think... we should have this conversation outside.” Everyone nodded and when they went to just move, Axe's growl deepened, causing them to stop.

“great.” Red groaned. “axe is feral.” Feral? No. Not yet. Just very, very territorial.

“no. not yet.” Plum said. “classic, you call the others, let them know-” Axe completely zoned out. He was too caught up in his territorial rage to even process whatever was happening. He didn't even notice the time pass by and he didn't even remember the conversation Plum tried having with the rest of the alternates. Something about you and protection... Did you need protection? From what...?

 _Was Dusty back?_ He'd protect you. He then jumped and snarled as he felt a hand on his shoulder and went to snap only to stop and stare at his brother, who in response to his snarl, jumped back and gave him a worried look.

"S-Sans, Are You Alright?" He had to calm down. He almost attacked his brother. He took a very deep breath.

"... y-yeah paps... i'm fine."

"Did You Hear Plum And Pink?" He looked around and noticed that, aside from being outside, everyone was looking at him suspiciously. What did he miss...? No matter.

"y-yeah, yeah. i heard 'em. protection right? not a problem..." He saw Plum give him a skeptical look before looking at the group.

"so we're all in agreement?" They all looked at him and nodded. Great... What did he agree to?

***

He couldn't take it. No matter what everyone did he could not get your scent out of his nose. As much as he disgusted himself for trying to relieve the pressure during the night, it just made it worse. He wanted to see you more. He couldn't even remember what the conversation was about yesterday. Seeing you wouldn't be that bad right? Right. What's a little pop in? So he made sure that his brother was with the others before he mustered up his magic to send him through the void and to your home... The last thing he remembered was seeing you on your couch, shrieking at him, most likely in surprise -you knew he would never hurt you- before your scent hit him like a train and he blacked out.

When he finally came to it was the next day and he was outside in the backyard and... tied down. What?

"well well well, look who finally decided ta wake up." He groaned, mostly from the headache he had, but also at Red's voice. He blinked a few times before looking up and seeing Red sitting across from him, looking annoyed and tired. "can't do a damn thing without you going apeshit." He mumbled. He then snapped as Axe started to daze. "ey! ya back ta normal yet sasquatch?" He groaned a little more before taking a breath. Your scent was still there but... just barely.

"... what happened?" He let out.

"you went and attacked y/n, that's what happened!" He shot his eye light up at Red and stared. He... Attacked you? No. No no no!

"i-is she-?!"

"she's fine." Red huffed. "luckily plum's protection spell worked and she was safely 'ported away before yer feral ass could do anything to her." Protection spell...? Oh. Oh that's what he meant... He looked down, ashamed of himself. He scared you. He almost hurt you. He needed to apologize but... he was tied up. He looked up at Red, who eyed him skeptically.

“i-i need to apologize.” Red clicks his tongue.

“hell yeah ya do. unfortunately buddy,” He sits back in the chair. “i can't let ya go just yet. i gotta make sure yer not gonna go bat-shit crazy again and that you understand just how serious this is.” He... couldn't argue with that. Now that he thought about it, he did actually feel... exhausted. How much magic did he use?What happened...? After listening to Classic's 'talk' and confirming that he understood the situation and wouldn't try anything again, he was untied. When he was, he instantly went to his phone, which was back in his room, desperate to apologize to you.

**Axe:**

_i'm sorry for scaring you sweets. i didn't mean it. i don't know what came over me. please forgive me. i would never hurt you. let me make it up to you please. i'm sorry._

He really, REALLY hoped that you would forgive him. He anxiously waited, getting more and more worried with each passing minute when you didn't respond. Did you not forgive him? Were you scared of him now? No. You wouldn't be. You had a lot of strength. Angry maybe. He did destroy a piece of your home. He would definitely have to make it up to you. Finally, after an agonizing ten minutes, he got a text back from you.

**You:**

_Don't worry about it Axe. I know you wouldn't. Plum explained it to me so I understand. And of course I forgive you. And yes, you do owe me for the couch._

He sighed in relief. You forgave him. You were so understanding. Your text didn't seem angry. He responded back and not even a few second later his phone went off. You were _calling him._ He panicked. Was something wrong? He quickly answered.

“s-sweets?” Curse him, he was shaking. What was wrong? “y-you're calling me. is everything okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine I just... thought I would call you instead. Texting would've taken too long.” Hearing your voice and hearing you chuckle made his soul flip. You were fine. He gave a half chuckle back.

“h-heh, yeah.”

“Look, don't worry about the couch. Plum took me out and got me a new one.”

“o-oh...” Plum. Again. He scowled. He hated this. Plum shouldn't even be this close to you. His brother Pink should be looking after you since you weren't his soulmate. He needed to make it up to you somehow. “w-well... is there anything else i can do for you? anything? i'm really, really sorry lambchop.”

“You can make it up to me by telling me what you've learned.”

........

What?

“learned?” He asked, confused.

“Yes, learned. I asked you guys to do some studying, remember? About the human body.” OH!

“oh. yeah...” He went into thought. He couldn't mess this up. You wanted to know what he had learned.... What has he learned...? This cycle you're on. He learned about that. “are you okay? apparently this... cycle can bring a lot of physical pain and major discomfort and i hate knowing that you're going through this alone with no one to help except for,” He shudders and says in disgust, “ugh, the lust brothers.”

“Yeah. I'm fine.” He can practically hear the smile on your face. “I'm not in any pain. Discomfort sure but not pain. And Plum and Pink have been taking good care of me.”

“they better.” He growled. He then stared at his phone as you giggled. He loved that sound.

“They are. They even took me clothes shopping the other day because apparently I needed a new wardrobe according to Plum.” He _what_? Did Plum insult your style? He knew about the shopping. He agreed with everyone else that is was a good plan. But if Plum insulted you, he was gonna kick his ass.

“bastard.” He says. You let out a loud 'HA!' and he chuckles.

“He was! Oh my God the clothes he tried getting me to wear was just not my style and then he has the nerve to pay for it all with his own money because the bastard took my purse!” You sounded so happy. He was glad. You let out a laugh and continued. “But I mean, aside from all that, I had a good time.”

“yeah? that's good at least...” He hesitates.

“What's up?”

“i promise i'll make up my behavior towards you. you didn't deserve that from me.” He may hate making promises, but this was one he had to make. He didn't want you mad at him, even if you said you forgave him. You sigh.

“Axe. It's fine. Seriously. I forgive you, okay?” He grunts. Still. You chuckle.“If you ever wanna talk just... call.”

“same goes for you.” There was a pause. He might've caught you off guard but he wasn't lying. He, or the others, might not be able to see you, but they could still talk to you. “i know you said you needed space... but i'm here for ya sweets. always will be.” He then gives an agitated scoff, not wanting to say the next thing. “ugh, same for the others i guess.” You chuckle.

“That's... actually really good to know.” You let out a sigh. “Well, I plan on giving everyone else a call, see how they're doing-”

“they're doing fine.” He quickly said. No. He didn't want to hang up yet. You... chuckle. Obviously he was being obvious.

“I'm sure but I want to confirm that myself. I'll talk to you later?”

 _no... please don't go... i want to keep hearing your voice..._ He stopped thinking when he felt his magic start to heat up. He had to calm down. He couldn't let his urges affect him again. He huffs.

“... yeah. see ya sweets.” He hangs up first and sighs heavily, calming himself down.

_it'll be alright. she's fine. she forgives me. she'll let me make it up to her. and i WILL make it up to her. whatever she wants or needs i'll get it._

***

**Sans**

When Plum and Pink arrived almost everyone jumped them. They smelled of you and you _smelled so_ _**good** _. No doubt everyone got an instant erection after just a whiff. Plum said he and Pink took you clothes shopping...

..........

That instantly made him skeptical and anxious. You went _clothes shopping_ with _Plum and Pink_. He hoped to GOD that you didn't allow them to get you anything that you didn't like. Plum then proceeds to say that he placed a protection spell on you, which was good thinking. No one would be able to get near you except Plum and Pink. And though he trusts them, he trusts Pink a little more. They may have been around heats all their life but there was no telling if yours could affect Plum or not considering he was a soulmate.

Speaking of worst case scenario, Sans was absolutely terrified yet furious as all hell after Axe lost his shit not even a day later. According to Plum over text, he only destroyed your couch, to which Plum said he would replace. Sans gave a sigh of relief at that. Axe didn't harm you. Scared you, most definitely according to both Plum and Pink, but no harm. When Axe finally came to after being left outside under guard, he really wanted to rip Axe a new one but he knew that wouldn't solve anything with the giant. He wouldn't listen. Just get annoyed and Sans needed him to listen. So he did his best to stay calm, explained the situation, warned him, and freed him when he understood what was at stake.

It was just a little while later when he got a call from you, although he was almost late to answering it since he had a major headache. He quickly fishes it out of his pocket and answers in a bit of a panic, worried that you were calling because something was wrong.

"y/n? are you okay? what's wrong?" He hears you chuckle. Such a reassuring sound.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax I'm fine I'm just-"

"i heard about what axe did. plum said you were fine but you never called-"

"Sans. Calm down. I'm okay. Axe only destroyed my couch. Plum got me a new one." He sighs heavily.

"god... i'm so sorry y/n."

"Why? It's not your fault. If anything it was Plum's." He blinks.

"er... what?" He said, totally confused.

"Yeah. That bastard teased all of you with my... heat scent or whatever." OH. Okay. That made sense. "He should've just sent a text or something or at least told you to tell the others but apparently he wanted to be suicidal I guess." He chuckles and shakes his head but of course he was a little angry. Plum PLANNED that. Only... it went south.

"y-yeah. that would've been the... way better option." He hears you giggle, melting away his anger some and he can't help but laugh with you. "so what's up?" He asked.

"I'm just calling everyone. You know. Check up or whatever. I..." You pause. You what? It made him sweat a little. "I guess I've been... rather lonely. Heh." Oh. He didn't like how sad you sounded.

"oh... i-i'm sorry y/n." He hears you scoff.

"It's not your fault bonehead." He smiles a little. Bonehead huh? "It's mine." He frowns. "I never realized how boring I was." Nope. He wasn't going to have that.

"you're not boring."

"Thanks but I mean... before all this? My focus was always on... finding anomalies. It's all I was ever doing. And now? I... I don't know what to do now. My job hasn't started up yet so I can't go back to work. I could go out and take a walk or something but I mean... I've apparently been very moody." You chuckle. "And I'm sure the city isn't ready for a moody mage who can't control her powers anymore." He gives an awkward chuckle.

"that's uh... true i guess. b-but what about your hobbies? your garden? your drawings?" You let out a hum.

"I've been taking care of the garden but I can only do so much a day. As for drawing, I prefer drawing what I am able to see, which means I would have to go out which I have been reluctant to do." He gives a chuckle and he hears you respond in kind only to stop suddenly. "That was weird..." He didn't like the sound of that.

"what's up?

"Oh uh I'll call you back. Someone's at my door." He didn't want to stop talking to you, but apparently you had a visitor, so who was he to stop you?

"sure." You hang up and he sighs heavily. At least you were okay. That's all he cared about.

***

**Killer**

" **come on. we've got more work to do.** " Killer rolled his sockets.

"we always have work to do." He says annoyed, following Nightmare through his sludge puddle and ending up in yet another alternate universe. Ever since he left your universe it was back to universe hopping and causing as much chaos as they could for Nightmare's sake. Of course, Ink and Dream would be hot on their tailbones the moment the chaos ensued, to which they would have to quickly finish their business before moving on.

Nightmare glared at him when he complained.

“ **stop your complaining before i send you back to your poor excuse of a timeline.** ” Killer rolled his sockets again. Ever since they left your timeline, Nightmare has been a constant pain in his non-existent ass, getting super angry over small things and snapping at even the slightest comment.

“how much longer are you going to be sulking over the loss of the mage?” He says.

“ **i'm not sulking!** ” Nightmare growled at him.

“uh huh... you're acting like a child who lost their favorite toy. c'mon nightmare, there are tons of other powerful mages in all these alternate timelines. you can just take their powers instead.”

“ **i don't want** _ **their**_ **powers! i wanted hers!** ” Killer sighs.

“yeah, yeah because she had the ability to copy any and all types of magic and you've never seen anything like it yet, blah blah blah.” Nightmare growled and Killer scoffed. “she is still capable of copying magic you know.”

“ **but she's not as powerful as she once was! why aren't you getting that through your thick skull-?!** ” He was cut off as a light arrow whizzed past his head. Killer turned around to see Dream, another arrow at the ready. He sure caught up fast.

“i wouldn't try anything if i were you.” He said. Nightmare grumbled angrily and Killer sighed. He just wanted to take a break. Was that too much to ask for?

“ **that was rather quick of you.** ” Nightmare said. “ **but it doesn't matter.** ” He motioned to Killer, who groaned, knowing what it was Nightmare wanted done: distract Dream.

“do i have to-ugh!” He was slammed in the back by one of Nightmare's tentacles as he gave a growl. He got up off the ground and glared at Nightmare, who glared back.

 _alright. that's enough of this shit._ He stood up and faced Nightmare, who gave an amused chuckle.

“ **really? you're going through another phase now? you know how this will end up.** ”

“i'm not 'going through a phase' asshole.”

“ **oh but i think you are. you seem to be forgetting who's in charge here. why don't i remind you?** ”

“if you two are going to fight, you should take it out of this universe.” Dream said, studying them carefully. Killer growled and glanced back at Dream. These two were becoming annoying. He summoned up a barrage of knives and sent them all flying in the directions of the brothers. They both dodged but that was fine. All Killer really needed was to get away. He knew he didn't stand a chance against both of them-

“hrg!” He was grabbed by one of Nightmare's tentacles and slammed to the ground multiple times before getting tightly constricted, feeling his bones start to crack under the intense pressure.

“ **was that seriously the best you had?** ” He said mockingly. Still being constricted he was tossed into a nearby tree, nearly splintering it in half from the force Nightmare put behind it. “ **you think i won't replace you? there are literally thousands of other yous whom i can corrupt and they would more than willingly follow my orders. i could dust you right now and- argh!** ” He was cut off as an arrow pierced through his tentacle, releasing Killer, who dropped to the ground and tried to scurry up as fast as he could. Nightmare's attention was on Dream, and he was even more angry. Killer quickly summoned a handful of knives and launched them at Nightmare, who knocked all of them away with ease with a tentacle when he saw them out the corner of his eye. When he got Nightmare's attention back on him, he managed to summon a blaster behind Nightmare, which took him by surprise as the blaster let out it's loud hum and launched a beam of magic and liquid hate.

Killer knew his blaster wouldn't be able to take out Nightmare. After all, Nightmare wasn't exactly a Sans. He wasn't weak. A shot from his blaster would just stun him and barely weaken him... Of course it was Killer's luck that Nightmare was able to dodge the blast. He had appeared behind him and constricted him with all of his tentacle. He laughed.

“ **c'mon killer! at least make it interesting before i turn you into dust!** ” He then lifted Killer high into the air before slamming him down full force to the ground. He yelled out in pain. He swore that every bone in his body broke.

“stop it! you'll kill him!” Dream said, launching multiple arrows towards Nightmare.

“ **that's the whole point!** ” Nightmare said, bringing Killer up to take the hit of the arrows. Even though the arrows sliced through Nightmare's tentacles, they still hit Killer so Nightmare didn't mind a little pain. Two of the arrows were lodged in his left shoulder, one had just barely skimmed between his ribs and pelvis, nicking his lower rib, and a fourth hitting him right in his right femur. He fell to the ground when he was released and shot at, dust coming from every crack he had on him. He needed to get out of here. He heard Nightmare laugh. “ **god you're pathetic.** ” Killer struggled to get up but couldn't. He felt himself get flipped over haphazardly.

“ **i'm suddenly in a good mood so i think instead of dusting you i'll just leave you stranded here so you can learn for the mistake you just made.** ”

“nightmare you can't leave him!” Nightmare chuckled and looked over at his brother.

“ **watch me.** ” He then disappeared and Killer heard Dream coming to his side. The arrows in him disappeared and he flinched away when Dream tried to touch him only to groan.

“stay still.” Dream said.

“f-fuck off dream... i don't need your help...”

“you're hurt.” He chuckles.

“w-why do you care...? you've always been on our asses.”

“but i'm not trying to kill you. i'm just trying to stop you from corrupting alternate universes. now stay still.” Killer grunted as Dream reached out and tried to heal him. As Dream was preoccupied, he weakly reached into his jacket pocket. In it was a yellow looking marble. Nightmare gave it to him a long while ago, way before he even got dragged into your universe. It was a means of emergency escape to anywhere he could think of should something go wrong during one of the 'missions.' He never questioned how Nightmare came across such an item but he figured he would never use it and just stuffed it away. Even when he was stuck in your universe he never used it because Nightmare was always around, waiting for a chance to get you and your powers. Killed looked up at Dream and said with a smirk,

“sorry pal, but i would rather dust... than let you heal me.” He then broke the marble and was thrust into the empty space that was the void. He knew it was going to take awhile to void-hop universes so he used that time to think. He knew he couldn't head back to Nightmare's domain. Not now. Nightmare needed to cool off and so did he. Just a little break. It had been non-stop universe hopping since Nightmare dragged him out of your universe. He just needed a place to lay low... He chuckled to himself. What better place to lay low than the one place Nightmare refuses to return to? And whom better to lay low with? He straightened himself out as best he could and was thrust out of the void and... he slammed into a door. Your door.

“n-nice landing idiot...” He mumbled to himself before leaning against the door frame to support himself and knocking a few times. He looked around as he waited. He honestly hoped this would be the best cover. He knocked again, only harder, and he heard your voice.

“Coming!” He could hear your footsteps and when the door opened, he was hit with the smell of you.

 _h-holy shit wh-what the fuck...? w-what is...? is... is she in heat...?_ He heard your surprised gasp and looked up and couldn't help but chuckle at your expression. You definitely weren't expecting him at all to be on your doorstep.

“h-heh heh... h-hey there mage...” He said.

_keep it together killer. you haven't been in a heat since forever ago. this isn't going to affect you now._

“mind lettin' me in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up regarding the next chapter for next week. One: It's yet another POV, _I am on a roll with these POVs ngl_ , but a singular POV from a certain skeleton's perspective. I think you can guess who. uvu Two: It's going to be... REALLY LONG. Like... by a few pages but still it's going to be longer than usual which means next week will only be a singular chapter upload. But I think it'll be worth it. Thank you all for staying and reading and putting up with my writing and crazy uploading schedule!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	45. Chapter 45: Skeletal POV PT 13 Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup everyone? So, only one chapter is being uploaded, like I mentioned last week. But also like I said last week, this chapter is a tad longer than a normal chapter. Hope you like!
> 
> This entire POV is from Killer's perspective!  
> Some warnings(?): A bit of non-con, a lot of Killer being a jerk, some rather unsavory thoughts by Killer

“K-Killer-” He groans and winces as a bit of pain surges through him due to his magic reacting to your scent. He stumbles off the door frame and unfortunately lets you touch him, bringing him into your home and setting him down. While you do, he takes the time to grab your phone out of your pocket. Last thing he needed was you calling Classic. He chuckles at your panicked face. Why were you worried about him?

“Oh my God... what happened to you?” You asked, worry clear in your voice. He chuckles again and waves a dismissive hand.

“don't worry about me mage. i don't need your sympathy.”

“W-Well then what are you doing here? H-How do you even know where I live?” Another chuckle. Seriously? Did you really not know?

“i just-hng!” The movement of laughing sent a shock of pain down his arm. He grabbed it before continuing. “h-heh... i just need to lay low for a bit. as for how i know where you live? i did some digging the day after we met. it was pretty easy when i had your phone number.” He chuckles again only to stop and hiss. God you were just too funny it actually hurt. He saw your hands hovering over him, panic on your face as you tried to figure out what to do. He right out laughs, ignoring the pain, and shakes his head.

“i know you can't do anything mage. you lost your powers. just... ya got any kind of monster food?” He saw you nod and rush towards the kitchen. He used the time to steady his breathing. Any more laughing and he might actually dust-  _ stars you were going to kill him _ . He laughed again as you held out a mini bag of  _ gummy fucking bears. _

“oh my god! what are you, six?! hahaha-!” He stops and hisses again, gripping his arm. He then chuckles at your face. You're flushed a little but also glaring a bit. “well... it's better than nothing.” He takes it and dumps the entire mini bag, into his mouth only to shudder. It was horrible. “ugh, these are disgusting. i don't get how you humans can eat this.” He says with disgust. You glare.

“Then don't eat them.” You say with a bit of attitude and snatching the empty bag away.

_ ooh~ someone's being feisty.  _ He chuckles. He can feel himself getting energy back. Good. He looks at you and sees how nervous you were getting.  _ great. here come the questions. _

“So-”

“i don't need to justify myself to you.” He interrupts. He chuckles at the surprise on your face. “you were going to ask what i was doing here right? after all, i took off with nightmare since he said he was done with this alternate timeline.” You nod. He huffs and says nothing. He may have been healing but he was still tired.

“Well I think I deserve to know.” He looks over at you and sees your hands on your hips and your face scrunched up some. You were giving attitude. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Sans and the others and tell them you're here.” Ohoho~ You didn't notice he took your phone. He gives a playful smile and takes out your phone from his pocket, waving it in front of you. The look on your face was priceless.

“Wha-?! Hey! Give that-!” With his newfound strength he crushed your phone in his hand easily. He enjoys the look on your face as the broken pieces fall to the floor.

“can't call 'em if ya don't have a phone mage.” He says with a smile, dropping the rest of the phone to the floor. He then stands up, struggling a bit but not much. He grins as you back up. You were scared. Good. “this is how things are gonna go while i'm here.” He takes a step towards you and you step back more. “first, you are not to get into contact with classic or any of the other alternates. second,” He grabs your soul with his magic and drags you to him, gasping in surprise. 

“you're going to keep me sheltered here until i leave, no questions asked. third,” He loves the way you flinch when he summons a knife and brings it to your skin, making you lift your head to meet his sockets. “you even try asking for help from any of the humans...” His face is directly in front of yours and his grin is wicked. “i'll kill them. and i'll make it look like you were the one who did it.” He loved the fear in your eyes. He chuckles and lets you go, watching you stumble and fall backwards. He then laughs.

“oh! and by the way mage. i don't need to sleep. so don't think you can try anything in the middle of the night while i'm here.” You shake and he chuckles, taking a moment to look over your body-

_ stop. what are you doing? you have no interest in her...  _ He takes a quick glance around before heading towards your kitchen and opening the cabinet he saw you get the gummies from and grimaced. All the monster food you had were just snacks. He closes it and heads towards the hallway, seeing you basically crying over your broken phone.  _ this is gonna be easy.  _ He grins and looks at the doors in the hallway. He decides to try the door down on the left first. Mistake. The moment he opened the door the scent of you was  _ so strong.  _ No doubt it was your room. He starts to cough and choke on your scent. His soul started buzzing. It wanted you. He quickly closes the door and walks back into the living room.

“fucking hell. i don't think i've ever smelled a heat scent this strong before.” He then has a thought. A heat scent this strong... coming from a human... was impossible... right? Yeah... He's been in a lot of timelines and 'been around' a lot of human females that were in heat. None of their scents were this strong whenever he was around those releasing the pheromones... A scent like this would probably mean you went into heat early. And no doubt the others would've smelled it if you were hanging around them, and who was he kidding of course you would be around them. So then...

“i'm a little surprised no one is here fucking the shit outta you right now. my god.” He coughs a few more times before going and sitting in the middle of your couch. “don't expect anything from me though. your heat means nothing to me.”  _ He hoped at least _ . Maybe staying here was a bad idea... He looked at you and watched as you carefully picked up your shattered phone and place it on the table. He chuckles. You seemed really attached to it. Something important on it maybe?

“hope you had nothing important on there.” He says. He then chuckles and raises a brow as you snap your head up and glare at him. So angry. “what? you weren't smart enough to upload your important things to the 'cloud' or whatever it's called? that sounds like a you problem.” He then watches you stand up and tower over him like you were trying to intimidate him. Cute.

“Alright now you listen here.” You say with a glare and attitude. “This is  _ my  _ home! I may not have all my powers but God damn it Killer I won't hesitate to kick your ass! I don't care how threatening you are, I will BLUE your boney ass and drag you to Sans and the others!” Something about your anger... thrilled him. He chuckles again.

“that's a lot of bark from a human who was cowering before me mere minutes ago.”

“Well you picked the wrong week to mess with me asshole.” You snarl. “I'm going through the worst period I've ever been on and the mood swings can and will get very random and violent.”

“oh really?” He says, actually curious. Was that true? He never really found interest in humans. Never bothered to learn about them. Why should he? You huff and place your hands on your hips.

“Yes, really.” He chuckles. Interesting.

“so then... what's keeping your from turning me over to classic if you say you can do so?” He sees your glare soften. You look at him worried. You sigh.

“You're hurt Killer.” He can hear the care in your voice. “You came to me for some God-only-knows-why reason for help. The least I can do is give you my help. Especially since you're a Sans. You're my soulmate.” 

.......

You didn't... You seriously just... used the 's' word. Soulmate...  _ Soulmate _ ... You were caring... because he was a 'soulmate.' He chuckles... which turns into a laugh. He laughs and laughs, buckling over, holding his sides. It was just so funny! You didn't care about him really. You only cared because your soul was caring for him. What were your feelings really?

“I'm serious Killer!” He hears the slight anger in your voice. He leans back into the couch, still laughing. He heard you huff and walk away. You were serious? No you weren't. You just thought you were. No doubt you'd rat him out in a second if he didn't destroy your phone.

“oh wow!” He finally breathes, not that he needed to. “i didn't think i could ever laugh that hard!” He calms down to a chuckle, bringing a hand to his mouth as you round the couch. “that's a good one mage. i didn't think you had a sense of humor-” He stops and stares as you place a cup in front of him on the table. “heh... what's this?”

“It's tea.” You say, sitting down in the chair and sipping yours. “If you don't want it you don't have to drink it. I just thought I would be nice. You know, be hospitable? I even made sure to add GREEN magic powder to it so that you could heal a little more, since you apparently need it.” He chuckles and pushes it away from him and sits back into the couch.

“thanks but no thanks. i don't need your pity.” You scoff and roll your eyes.

“If you didn't want my pity then you shouldn't have come here because that's all you're going to get out of me. My pity and sympathy." You place your cup down and look at him. “What happened to you?” He chuckles.

“i said to not ask questions.”

“Too bad. Answer me or you're getting kicked out of here. You're obviously well enough now to leave.” He lets out a laugh.

“some hospitality!” He looks at you. “like i said, i need to lay low and that's all you need to know. you can try and kick me out but i won't leave. besides i know where you live and the layout of your house. i'll just pop back in. and who would you call? your phone's broken.” You glare.

“Yeah and you owe me a new one.” He scoffs. Like hell.

“i don't owe you anything.” He says.

“Yes you do if you don't want Sans and the others finding out you're here. Before you waltzed on in here I was on the phone with Sans and I told him I was going to call him back and if I don't by the time tomorrow rolls around, he'll know something's up. Especially if he tries calling me back and gets sent straight to voicemail-” He groans, cutting you off. Great. Now he had to get you a new phone.

“oh my god do you ever shut up?” He then stands up. “fine. whatever. i'll get you a new one-”

“Ohh no.” You interrupt, standing up. “You don't get to pick it out. I do.”

“like hell i'm gonna bring you with me and like hell i'm gonna pay for anything.” You put your hands on your hips and glare.

“This isn't negotiable Killer. It's either we go together or you go somewhere else. And don't even think about going back to the cabin. Stretch and Sans were able to track down the owners and bought it off them and tore it down.”

........

Did they seriously? So now he really was trapped with you while he recovers. He growled in annoyance and you let out a heavy sigh. “Look, I'm willing to keep you a secret from them. You just have to behave-”  _ Excuse you??? _

“i'm not some pet for you to command.” You glare at him as he's glaring at you.

“I didn't say you were one and I'm not trying to control you. All I'm saying is that we need to come to a mutual agreement. I willingly agree to keep you safe here if you willingly agree to behave yourself. This is my house Killer. My house, my rules. Also, if you do end up staying here, you need to respect me if you want me to respect you and Killer I really want to respect you.” Yeah right.

“tch. well, i don't respect you and never will.”

“Then get out of my house and don't come back.” He stares at you. Were you serious...? Were you really willing to put up with him? To keep him sheltered while he recovered? All he had to do was just... not get on your nerves. Alright. Easy enough. He gives an agitated growl and says with disgust,

“fine. i guess i have no choice but to tolerate you.” You cross your arms and raise a brow.

“I also expect answers-” Nope.

“forget it.” You point to the door and he growls. You were actually serious.

“nnngh! fine!” You nod and place your arm down.

“Good. We'll go when we finish the tea.”

“i'm not drinking your stupid tea.” He grumbles.

“Then we'll go when I finish my tea.” You sit down in the chair and he sits on the edge of the couch grumbling. Stupid human. Maybe he should've just went some poorer timeline. At least there he wouldn't get nagged and bossed around. Grant it you were better to be around than Nightmare since Nightmare had a temper on him but still. 

***

He couldn't believe he actually paid for your stupid phone. You were really getting on his nerves and it's only been two hours. You argued with him in the stupid store before he finally gave in. He took out his own phone and accessed his dimensional box, retrieving his money and paying. He may be a mass murderer but he does have some manners. The last thing he needed was to cause a scene. When he arrived back at your home he was hit with your scent again. God DAMN why was it so strong?! He hated how his soul was reacting. If this kept up he just might actually go into a heat and he did not want that. It would mean... feeling.

You left him alone the rest of the day, playing around with your new device. That was fine. He decided to take over your television. If anything was going to put him in a better mood it was watching humanity destroy itself. He refused to eat or drink anything in your presence, to which you would just sigh about but would say nothing. When night time came, you bid him goodnight and he chuckled.

“you're actually going to sleep?” He says, a little skeptical of your actions. “while i'm here? heh heh! i could kill you in your sleep you know.” You nod and say with confidence,

“I know. But you won't. I trust you.”

.......

_Did you really...?_ He shrugs it off and chuckles and shakes his head.

“how naive of you to say. you don't know anything about me.”

“But I would like to.”

........

_ she's just saying that...  _ He scoffs and turns his attention back to the television, saying nothing. “... Goodnight Sans.” He flinches and whips his head in your direction but you're already out of view. You actually said his name... What was your game? Did you really trust him? Did you really want to get to know him...? Why was he  _ caring _ ? He shouldn't be caring. Fuck this stupid heat scent of yours getting to his soul. He shuffled a little, uncomfortable, trying to pay attention to the television over the agonizing passing minutes but his soul was thrumming hard and shaking.

_ this is getting ridiculous! fuck this i'm going to deal with this situation now.  _ He stood up and marched straight to your room after an agonizing hour. He wasn't one for sex, physical or soul wise, but that was mostly because he couldn't feel anything. What pleasure would there be? This would be quick and easy. If you woke up you wouldn't be able to fight back. You lost your magic. He'd keep you pinned until it was over. Just a quick yank of your soul and it would be over soon. Anything to cause your scent to disappear and to keep his soul from spazzing out.

He grunted as the strong scent of you invaded his senses. He stopped to collect himself. He couldn't allow himself to fall under your scent. As he collected himself he noticed the ceiling. Glow in the dark stars and planets peppered it. You really were six. He then took notice of your room and noticed a pattern amongst your house. You barely owned anything... Not that he cared. For all he knew you just stored everything that wasn't important into your dimensional box... If you had one that is. If not then that just meant you weren't a material person.

He sees you asleep on your giant bed that was obviously made for two and a half people. He approaches slowly, watching you. You're softly snoring. You looked peaceful. Not annoying... He figured this was probably the only time he won't ever have to listen to your voice. He was about to yank out your soul but stopped as you mumbled and turned around on your other side. Were you dreaming...? It didn't matter. He turned you onto your back and brought out your soul-

..........

Something wasn't right. He may have seen your soul only once but... it shined a lot brighter than it did right now. Not only that... it was small but he could see it. A fissure. Starting between the humps at the top. You were slowly on a path of breaking.

He looked down at you. He could come to the conclusion as to why this was happening to you. After all, your entire life was a lie. He was there listening in on you and Dusty that one day the two of you were 'bonding.' Guess you still hadn't come to grips about what it was you did. Something that strongly went against your main soul trait? No doubt it was soul breaking and affecting you mentally... He looked over your soul again. It was shaking slightly now... He then looked at his soul. Ah. His was shaking as well. They wanted contact, to mate. And like hell he was going to let that happen. Giving a glance between you and your soul, he decides against what he was going to do. You were now fragile. He couldn't risk breaking you right now.

He sets your soul back into your body and sighs. Guess he had to suck it up now. He was about to leave when you... let out a whimper. It sent a shiver all throughout his body. Fuck... You sounded so helpless... He turned around and looked at you. Still asleep... When nothing happened he turned back and was about to exit when you let out an even louder whimper.

..........

_ fuck.  _ He spent the whole night watching you sleep, watching your constant tossing and turning and listening to your constant whimpering. You pouted many times, mumbling things in your sleep. He could never make out what you were saying. You never once cried though despite your constant whimpering. What were you dreaming about that caused you to act so helpless that it almost turned him on each and every time it happened? When you finally woke up he saw how much he frightened you as you jumped a little. He chuckled.

“good morning mage.” He says. You groan and sit up, rubbing your eyes and yawning. “you know, you toss a lot and talk in your sleep.” You blink a few times and look at him unamused.

“Oh yeah?” He hears the sarcasm in your voice.

“well... more like whimper.” He smiles. “you weren't in tears but it was close.” You groan.

“Ugh, get out of my room Killer.” He just chuckles and remains seated. You roll your eyes and get out of bed grumpily, heading towards your closet and picking out clothes for yourself before exiting the room. He chuckles and teleports onto your couch and turns on the television. You appear and eye him before walking towards your kitchen. He half pays attention to the noise and smells going on behind him and half on the news. When you came into view you... set down a plate on the table in front of him. He looks up at you, skeptical, in which your response was to roll your eyes.

"You don't have to eat it. I just thought I would be nice." You say, sitting next to him, to which he grunts and move as far away from you as he could. You didn't seem phased though. "And considering I haven't seen any sign of you ransacking my cupboards, that means you didn't try to heal yourself further last night."

"tch. all you have are sweets and disgusting snacks. plus, i don't cook." There was no point in him cooking. Never had the time to do so. It was usually just monster bars.

"Sounds like a you problem." He blinks before chuckling. He honestly wondered what he got himself into.

***

You. Were. So annoying. And it didn't help that the day just seemed to drag on forever. At first everything was going fine. You tried bonding with him but he was sure to quickly discourage that. But then you took his jacket, saying you were going to fix it. And then you tried to get him to wear your clothes. Like hell he was! Not wanting to argue with you though, he at least let you attempt to 'fix' his jacket. He was able to entertain himself though as you made your attempt by turning your soul BLUE and taking control of your movements, making you prick yourself. It was entertaining for awhile, watching your face scrunch up in annoyance but... you weren't yelling at him. Every time he did it he saw how you got annoyed but you just... let it happen. He was then getting annoyed and gave up when you weren't reacting the way he wanted you to.

And then after, he followed you outside so you could tend to your tiny garden before the rain came. You tried getting information out of him regarding his own timeline. Like hell he was going to tell you anything regarding himself. He wasn't here to bond with you. He just needed to lay low. But then you asked him why he was there, with you, saying that the two of you did strike a deal. He didn't want to tell you but he knew you would nag him if he didn't.

“fine. whatever.” He says, agitated. “if you really wanna know, i'm hiding out from nightmare.”

“What happened?” Seriously? The evidence was right in front of you.

“tch. what does it look like?” He gestures to his tattered clothes.

“So... you chose to come here because...?”

“we were universe hopping. something happened, i don't need to give you the details, and i fled to recover. the only reason i'm in this alternate universe is because nightmare despises it because you failed him. what better place to hide from him than with a failure? it'll be the last place he looks.” He chuckles at your angry glare. He wasn't lying. Just stating a fact. “when things settle down i'll leave.”

“Well, how will you know?” You say, paying attention back to your garden.

“i just do.”

“How will you leave?”

“nightmare will come get me.” At least... he hoped so. He honestly didn't want to be stuck in this timeline. Usually Nightmare always came and got him, no matter where he was. It wasn't exactly the first time Nightmare ditched him after kicking his ass to 'teach him a lesson about who was in control.'

“Why did you guys leave Dusty behind?” He blinks and looks at you. You're staring rather sadly at your flowers. 

“hmph. dusty shouldn't have gotten so close to you. but it's fine. there's more of him elsewhere in the multiverse.”

“What?” He chuckles at the confusion on your face and in your voice. How naive. 

“you didn't actually think we were all one of a kind did you? oh no mage. there are hundreds of us, each living an entirely different life in an entirely different universe. this isn't the only timeline where classic has fucked up and caused various versions of himself to appear and it definitely won't be the last.” He pauses and a thought came to him. “you've never met ink yet have you?”

“No but... I've read a little about him. He's the protector of the multiverse right?” HA! If that wasn't a joke! He chuckles. 

“protector of the multiverse. pfft. sure. why not?”

“So he isn't?” He shrugs and looks away.

“i didn't say that.”

“Well then what is he?” He hums. That was the question wasn't it? How would he describe Ink besides being an annoying pest? He then realized that he would rather be answering these questions instead of answering questions related to him.

“ink is... ink. he's what you'd call 'chaotic neutral.' yes he overlooks the multiverse but he doesn't really care for it. he just finds it as his play thing, something to pass the time as he continues to live for all eternity... or die when the creators give up on their creations but i don't see that happening any time soon. even still though, he's considered 'the good guy.' heh. yeah right.” Yeah. That sounded about right. He saw you go into thought before... smiling at him. He looks at you skeptically. He didn't trust whatever idea just popped into your mind.

“Hey.” You said. “Follow me.” You stand up, brushing yourself off, and he scoffs but obliges anyway, regretting walking away from the fresh air and back into your scent. He follows you to your bedroom, actually wondering what was on your mind.

“what are you doing mage?” He asks as you approach your desk.

“Well, you're a Sans.” You say, opening up a desk drawer. “Does that mean you like astronomy too?” You hold up a book and he smirks and chuckles. Ah. You were trying to bond again.

“sure. why not?”

“So you don't?” He shrugs.

“i didn't say that.” You pause, obviously seeing that you weren't getting to him. You then gesture to your ceiling.

“Did you notice these when you creepily came into my room?”

“yeah. how childish. this further makes me question your mental age.” He chuckles. You cross your arms.

“You don't have to be a jerk about it.”

“what are you trying to get at mage?” Like he didn't already know but he wanted to hear it from you.

“Well, I just thought maybe we could... bond over something.”

“and why would i want to do that?”

“Because out of every universe you could've gone to, you came to this one and you came to me. You may say it's because it's the last place Nightmare might look for you... but I think it's something else.” He quirks a brow. Is that what you thought?

“hmm. interesting theory. too bad you're wrong.”

“Oh come on Sans.” He flinches and tightens his smile. Did you say his name on purpose...? “Is it really that bad to want to get to know you?” ... Why? Why were you trying so hard? Why did you want to get to know him? Why couldn't you just drop it? Did you know what you were doing to him? He didn't realize he was starting to breathe heavy. “S-Sans?” Stop saying his name! “Are you okay-?” _Stop caring! What was wrong with you?!_ “H-Hey!” You touched him. It felt... good. “Killer are you-?” He looked up at you and saw your troubled face. Oh... Oh what was he doing? He was making you worry... “K-Killer...?”

............

_What was he doing...?_ He took notice of your hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off. He didn't want you touching him.

“Killer? Are you okay?” You say with concern.

_stop that. stop caring..._

“never better.” He says with a casual grin before walking out of your room, leaving you confused. He needed to recover faster. Any longer being here around you and he just might end up feeling again.

..........

Was that such a bad thing though?

***

The day still dragged on. You had a visitor. You had him hide in the guest room. He was actually a little surprised. You really were keeping up your end of the deal. He leaned against the door, listening to the new voice only to cringe. Lust. Or as you called him, Plum. It was a ridiculous nickname but at the same time he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Lust did look like a plum at times.

He listened on the conversation between you and him and he could tell that Lust was already getting suspicious of your behavior, asking you if you were feeling alright. You really didn't act well under pressure apparently. But then... You said something that made him hold back his laughter. You were asking Lust questions pertaining to Dusty, Nightmare and himself. Sure you would get information regarding Dusty and Nightmare, but Killer made sure to say nothing about himself the moment he entered the timeline. The only thing he gave away was that him and Dusty shared a similar universe. You then asked about Ink and of course Lust was someone who saw Ink as a 'protector.'

And then... Oh  _and then_ ...! You asked about Ink's location... And then Dream... And then Error... And then Nightmare. Seemed like you were finally getting it. He smiled as he heard you and Lust argue about how those four are able to move between universes at will. You were absolutely upset... A thought occurred to him though that didn't seem to occur to you. If Ink and Dream did actually make things easier and sent everyone back to their timelines... would you still be clueless and continue wandering the world looking for anomalies to 'take care of?'

........

That definitely was a thought. He shrugs though. It wasn't any of his business. He did, however, want to mess with you and see how much longer you could last under pressure. So he sent you a text and not even a moment later, you're lying to Lust and he was calling your bluff. It was fun listening to you panic and then he heard you actually start to cry. He chuckled to himself... And then he learned something vital.

“now even though you only have a few days left, don't forget that your scent will still linger so give it an extra day or two before coming into contact with the boys.” He heard Lust say. So that was it. That was why no one had come around yet. They couldn't be around you. It made sense. He himself almost wanted to take you after lingering around in your scent for not even a day. He was barely keeping himself together though... He heard Lust say his goodbyes and when he was sure the coast was clear, he exited the room and walked up behind you.

“so,” He said, making you flinch and turn around. “let me get this straight. none of the alternates, including classic, are allowed to be near you except lust during your heat?” He had to admit, it was a bit impressive you were keeping that from him. “i wonder how long you would've been able to hide that information from me before i found out. guess we'll never know now.” He sits down on the couch, though making sure to keep his distance from you.

“oh, you might wanna look at the message i sent you.” You do and sigh. He chuckles. “maybe if you get down on your hands and knees and beg in the most desperate voice possible, i _might_ tell you a bit about myself, since you're so desperate.” You snap your head up and glare at him.

“Oh bite me!” He raises a brow. Bite you...? _That sounded like a great idea..._

_ no. stop. you're not in heat... but stars above i don't know how much longer i can ignore this...  _ He had to distract himself. He chuckles.

“kinky. didn't peg you for the type. then again, no doubt it will become your thing once those idiot alternates start to mark you.” He then saw your face shift, looking a bit confused... Did you not know? “you look confused mage. were you not told about marking?” You flush a little and cross your arms, trying to look annoyed.

“I was. I know what you're talking about. Plum told me a little about it.”

“so then you know that means your body will get scarred up with the multiple marks of the others?” He saw you go into thought before watching as you brought a hand to your neck. He chuckles. You figured it out. “looks like you figured it out. whoever you fuck first is gonna aim straight for your neck when they go to mark you.”

“W-Why?” You ask nervously. He chuckles again.

“because that's one of the spots where the scent is strongest. it's the best place to mingle the marker's magic and scent with yours. and it'll leave one hell of a scar because those marks don't fade unless the marker says so.” You look nervous, which makes him laugh. You honestly had no idea what you were in for. “aw man! aren't you in for a ride!?” He mocks. “bet you wish classic didn't fuck up with his machine now, huh?!” He continues to laugh and you give a glare.

“I don't exactly know what Sans was trying to do with his machine considering I haven't seen it yet, but the damage is already done and you guys are here until he can find a way to get everyone back.” He lets out a hum. Interesting.

“i see, i see. so then... you don't find this unfair to the others?” You blink in confusion and he chuckles. “we're all technically your mate mage so long as we are in this universe. don't you find it unfair to give all those alternates false hope and love? i mean... once they leave, the majority of them will be back in the underground and who knows how long it would be until they're freed. and even if they do reach the surface, who's to say you're even alive in their universe or if you're even their soulmate? take axe for instance. his timeline is fifty years in the future. by that time you'll be what? somewhere in your seventies if i'm calculating human age correctly? and considering humans don't live very long lives...” He trails off, hoping you were getting the message, and chuckles when he sees that you do, getting your attention.

"i can tell you know what i'm talking about. it's crossed your mind before hasn't it?" You look back down. "heh. so what are you going to do mage?"

"I-I..." You started but stopped. He chuckles and turns his attention to the television.

“well whatever. it's not my problem. oh. you uh, should probably call classic.” He watched as you hesitated before getting up and walking over to the chair. You were definitely disturbed now... He wonders if your fissure grew.

***

_ fuck... this is it... i can't anymore...  _ It's been three agonizing days since he arrived in your universe. Your scent was disappearing but it still wasn't enough to settle his soul. He tried passing it off like he was fine whenever you asked,  _ curse you for caring about him, you've been non-stop patient and kind to him despite everything he did to torture you _ , and then his soul tried getting him to get closer to you when you were in your room, writing down something. A list of some kind. He wasn't really paying attention because he wasn't supposed to care. He tried passing it off as he was just making sure you were trying anything.

He even tried to distract himself and told you a bit about the a majority of the universes he's been to. You were actually pretty interested... until he mentioned a universe where everything from all the universes involved were merged together the longer the anomalies stayed. You had a rather sorrowful look on your face when he said that... But it's not like he cared...  right? 

And then, during the night, it hit him. He was just watching you sleep like he did every night since he got here. You were just... so... vulnerable... And the noises you made... Mix it all with your scent and well... it finally triggered something deep inside him. Something he thought he would never have to face. He couldn't be in your room anymore. If he did, there was no telling what he was going to do. It's not like he cared for your safety, but rather for his own...  right? As he sat on your couch he could feel his soul trying to force him to be back with you. It even tried calling to you even though he knew that there was a high probability that your soul couldn't hear his. And then... you woke up, _ he didn't notice the time pass. _ And you found him in an embarrassing panting mess. You panicked...  _ You looked cute like that _ ...

"Oh my God, Killer are you okay?!" You ask in your panic. It made him shiver... You go to reach for him only for him to grab your wrist and shove it away. The contact made him shiver.

"d-don't... worry about me." He panted. Fuck he sounded pathetic.

"Tell me what's wrong! Please?! I-I don't know anything about monsters!" He chuckles weakly and shuts his sockets.

"o-of... course you don't... s-stupid mage..."

_don't focus on it. don't focus on it!_

"Come on Killer, talk to me. What's wrong?" Your voice sounded so desperate... so worried...  _ for him... he liked it. _ "D-Do you need healing? I can get you-" He chuckles weakly again. You obviously had no idea what was going on.

"the last thing i need... i-is magic..." He said.

"Are you sick?" You ask nervously. He goes to say something only to flinch as  _ you touch him on his foreskull... And he leans into it like an idiot, desperate for touch.  _ "Jesus, you're burning. Wh-What can I do? How can I help?" He chuckles and slightly opens a socket...  _ You looked so cute _ . You wanted to help. Of course you did... Maybe you could help without things getting too extreme.

"you... really want to help?" You nod.

"Yes. Please. Tell me what I can do. I've never been in this situation before." He chuckles again and shakes his head.

"obviously..."

"Come on Killer!" You say a little desperately. He shivered a little at your tone. "You're sick and I want to help you! Why are you making things so hard?!" Another chuckle. Sick... Well... You were kind of right... Heats were like a sickness... But he honestly would rather be sick than be going through this.

"sick... i never said i was sick..."

"Stop trying to play this off and tell me what I can do! I know this is caused because you have excess magic! Red told me that's how monsters get sick!" He turns his head towards you and stares for a moment with a weak smile. Well, you were giving your consent. If you complained about it after you shouldn't have offered. It was going to be a you problem.

"alright... fine... you wanna help me?" He BLUE's your soul to keep you from moving, because no doubt this was going to hurt like a bitch, and he teleports behind you... rather closely. He could smell you. It was driving him crazy. He had to do it now. "then be a good mage and take my magic." He grabs your arm, pushes the sleeve up and bites down on your bicep while at the same time covering your mouth just in time as you, try to, let out a scream. The moment he broke your skin he pulsed is magic into you. He really would have preferred your neck, but if he did that he might have accidentally killed you and he didn't want that. He kept pressing down, trying to expel his magic faster. He could taste your blood. He felt your tears run over his hand. Your panic made him... act out a little, letting out growls and moans. MOANS. He was really enjoying this.

When he was certain he was going to be okay for the remainder of the morning at least, he slowly removed his teeth, release a bit of healing magic to heal the scar that was most definitely going to be there. He couldn't have you going into shock. He lets out a chuckle and content sigh as his teeth are no longer in you before manifesting a tongue and giving the wound a few once overs, just in case.

"there we go. that wasn't so bad now was it?" He said, rather close to your ear in a whisper. He let you go and the moment he does you fall to the floor, yelping in pain and grabbing your arm. You look at him. He sees a mix of anger and fear in your eyes.

"W-What the hell was that?! What did you do?!" He chuckles.

"you said you wanted to help me." You look at him like he's crazy, that was fine, before looking at your arm. He grins at your astonished look.

"W-What?" He takes a look at the scar himself. It looked good on you. He chuckles again, getting your attention. "What did you do?" He lets out a hum and tilts his head.

"isn't it obvious? i sent some of my magic to course through your body. congratulations mage. you've just been marked." Your eyes widen. How adorable.

"Wh-Why?!" You exclaim, confused.

"you said you wanted to help. this is you helping."

"Wh-Where you even sick?!" He chuckles.

"you could say i am in a sense. you see mage," He casually takes a seat on the couch. "i didn't think it was possible but your heat scent was so strong..." He snorts. He still couldn't believe this was happening. "that it's actually put me in heat!" He laughs. "and i haven't been in one for a long time! so now, whether you like it or not, you just got stuck with me for an entire week!" He watches as your suddenly conflicted with you emotions before you settle on anger and stand and glare at him.

"So you bit me?! Marked me?!" He chuckles and shrugs.

"trust me, this was the better alternative."

"Compared to what?!" You say angrily. Oh? So you wanted to know? He BLUE'd your soul and sat you right in front of him, right between his legs. He then snaked an arm around your waist while the other ran up and grabbed your neck. The contact felt good. He chuckled only to shiver as you shivered, making him release his hold on your soul. That felt...  _ so good. _

"compared to  _ fucking you senseless _ ." He growls lowly. So much for lasting the morning, he just might have to bite you again in a few minutes if he didn't calm down... or maybe he should just fuck you and get it over with... He chuckles. "unless... you want that." He moves a hand under your shirt and the moment he touches your skin, he shivers slightly. He then holds back a grunt as your scent suddenly increases... You just got aroused... "we're both now in heat mage. it's an option that could take care of both of us." His hand trails oh so slowly up your side. "so whaddya say? you wanna have some fun?" You struggle against him,  _ and he loved it _ . You soon realized you weren't being held anymore and rips his hands off your body and shot straight up and moved as far away from him as you could. When you faced him your face was so red.

"N-No way!" You exclaim. He chuckles and leans forward, an elbow on his knee and his skull resting in his palm as he gives a lazy smile.

"that's not what your body is saying." You flush more but glare harshly and grit your teeth.

"And here I was actually worried about you!" He snorts and sits back into the couch.

"that sounds like a you problem." You let out an angry 'UGH' and head towards the bathroom, most likely to get a better view of your new mark. When he hears rustling, his curiosity gets the better of him and he heads into your bathroom, seeing you... bent over, looking for something.

_ stars she is not going to make this easy.  _ You stand up, in your hand is some gauze. Oh. You were going to conceal it? He chuckles as you look in the mirror and jump as you see him. You then glare. Cute.

"How long is this going to be there?" You ask, agitated. He hums and tilts his head.

"most likely for the duration of my heat. maybe a little longer. depends on how i feel." He chuckles and you glare harder only to jump as he wraps both arms around your waist, this time more gently... maybe a little lovingly... and he places his chin on top of your head. He was a little content right now. "aww. don't give me that look. if anything, think of this as practice for when the others get their heat. which, now that i think about it, is only about a month or two away." He chuckles. "of course, unlike me, their first reaction would be to fuck you first and mark later." He glances down at your neck in the mirror before lowering his head down and nuzzling into it, chuckling.

_ if only... but no doubt i would've killed her.  _ "also, i wouldn't cover up this mark if i were you. i'm gonna need access to it if i'm going to keep dumping my magic onto you." You stare at him in... horror? Surprise? Maybe both.

"What?!" Another chuckle with a smug grin.

"you have no idea how a heat works, huh mage? someone should tell you. but it ain't gonna be me." No way he was going through that whole spiel with you. He lets you go and heads back to the living room only to stop halfway as you march over into your own. What were you doing now? He leans against the wall by your door, staying out of sight, and the next thing he heard from you made him chuckle a little.

"Sorry Sans." You were calling Classic. After a bit of silence he hears you sigh and say, "We need to talk." This was going to be a fun conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect the regular two chapter upload come next upload! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	46. Chapter 46: Skeletal POV PT 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! This is the last POV! The next chapter will continue on with the main story! Yay! :D

**Plum**

“let me get this straight. you want me to go check on her... because she hasn't called you back?”

"if it's not... too much trouble." Plum chuckles. He was in the middle of lunch with his brother when he got a call from Sans.

"and you're not contacting her yourself because...?"

"well i can't exactly go and check on her in person."

"true but you have a phone."

"look just... as much as i hate the stunt you pulled the other day, you're the only one besides pink who can visit her." Alright that was fair. His teasing went south real quick but he also wasn't expecting your scent to be that... overloading. "and i didn't like the last thing she said before she hang up."

"which was what exactly?"

"'that was weird' followed by 'someone was at her door.'" He lets out a hum.

"as ominous as that sounds i'm sure it was nothing. but if it'll make you feel better i can visit her a little later today."

"thank you."

"just know that you owe me."

"what? why?" Plum chuckles.

"because classic this would be the third time in three days that i've been around her. i don't want to give her the wrong idea or anything, like we can't function without knowing exactly how she is and what she's doing. she's a grown woman with her own life after all. and, unlike us, she isn't housebound when she's in heat." He hears Sans grumble and he sits up in his seat. "i know what you're going through classic. all of us are going through it. just... relax okay? focus on your plans for after this is over so you can give her one hell of a good time. you more than any of us deserve to have her full attention."

"... i'm still uneasy about what she wants."

"did you talk with her at all about it the other day?"

"k-kinda... n-not in depth though..." Plum rolls his eye lights and shakes his head.

"classic. if she wants this then you can't stop her. her soul isn't only calling to you. it's calling to all of us because we are, in fact, her soulmate so long as we are all in this universe."

“i know...” Plum chuckles.

“classic i think i know what it is you're worried about and trust me when i say you're not going to lose her or become her least favorite in the relationship should she say yes. think of it this way." He puts on a smile. "whether she says yes or no, not only will she have you, but she will have everyone else. all of us will give her only the best. she will always, _always_ , be surrounded by love and support and people who just want to see her smile and would do anything for her. isn't that more important than some silly territorial instinct?” He hears Sans sigh heavily.

“y-yeah... yeah. you're right.”

“i understand your concern classic, i really do. in fact if it wasn't for the fact that my universe is... well... my universe,” He says with a chuckle. “i would be pretty skeptical of sharing her myself. in fact i'm pretty sure everyone would be on edge about sharing her if she says yes but... they'll respect her decision and they'll find a way to make it work. the only question is, will you find a way to make it work?” There was a bit of silence before he heard Sans sigh again.

“i... would try.” Plum chuckles.

“that's all that's really being asked for.” He then lets out a sigh. “so, i'll visit her later. right now i gotta get back to lunch with my bro.”

“... thanks.”

“not a problem.” He hangs up and looks up at his brother, who was listening in the entire time.

“He's Really Stressing About This.” He says. Plum shrugs and says with a smile,

“if he really cares about her, he'll get over it.”

***

He didn't like what happened at your house. You... lied to him. Not only that, but during the visit you were... pale and anxious and nervous. You said you weren't sick and that it wasn't the weather and he believed that... But that meant that something else was on your mind. When you said that you were curious about Dusty, Killer and Nightmare and wanted to know a little more about them, he became skeptical. What brought them up...? Was Dusty back? That thought made him anxious.

When he finally confronted you after you whipped out an entirely different phone and then lied about why you had it... you broke down in tears and said you couldn't tell him the real reason for your behavior. He... didn't like how you thought you couldn't trust him but... whatever was going on... it was really important to you. So he didn't press it. Instead, he comforted you. He made sure you understood that if you ever needed to talk about anything, he and all the others were just a call away and they would always listen. When you understood, he left you, even though he didn't want to. Classic was right to worry. He shouldn't have made fun of him. He hoped that after your heat was over though that you would talk about it, be it with him or with Classic or everyone. For now, he respected your decision to not tell him.

***

**Sans**

BZZZZT! BZZZZT!

...........

BZZZZT! BZZZZT!

He groaned as he woke up to the vibration of his phone. He looked at his clock... It was seven thirty-six in the morning. Who the hell was calling him? He grumbled and went to dismiss the call only to stare at the contact. It was you. It was three days ago when he had Plum go and check on you after you never called him back. Your words that day made him anxious but later on in that same day you sent him a text apologizing and saying you were okay, which eased him a bit but...

He quickly answered before his phone dismissed the call.

"h-hey y/n.” Crap, he sounded anxious. But why shouldn't he feel that way? You were calling him. “heh, good morning. to what do i owe the call?" For all he knew you were calling because something happened. Or maybe you just wanted to talk to him. Either would have been fine... But then you sighed. He didn't like that.

"We need to talk." You said rather... seriously.

...........

Well fuck him then.

"i'm sensing some serious deja vu here." He says with a sleepy, yet anxious, chuckle. When you don't respond in kind it immediately wakes him up. Whatever you needed to talk about was indeed serious. He sits up at the edge of his bed and he says with concern, "everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah um... Do you think... You can explain to me how heats work?"

...........

_ WHAT?!  _ He legitimately chokes on the air and stutters. You wanted to know what?! Why?! And why so early in the morning?!

"u-u-uh... h-heh. wh-what uh... what's bringing this up?" He asks nervously, getting even more nervous and anxious as you don't answer him right away.

"Um...” Came your nervous voice. Oh boy. What were you about to say? “P-Plum was... Acting weird the other day when he visited."

.............

_what?_

" _ weird how _ ?" He asked in a very serious tone, glaring at his floor. What did that  _ motherfucker  _ do to you?

"He was um... Close? And uh... Touchy? Clingy maybe?" He growls. 

" _ that son of a bitch _ ." He didn't care if he said that out loud, he was going to dust Plum.

"I uh, snapped him out of it and he apologized but um...” You sounded nervous... but also unsure. “Apparently my 'heat scent' is becoming... Too much?" He blinks. Too much...? Was... was that possible...? Probably considering you were a special case... But if it was becoming too much for even Plum to handle...

"... um..." He finally says. "that's... bad."

"O-Oh...?" You say worriedly.

"i-i mean...!" He said in a panic. He didn't mean to make you worry. "n-not bad b-but rather...! it's just that... p-plum was the only one who was able to get close to you. check up on you. if uh... if someone like him is getting affected..." He trails off, not wanting to continue his sentence.

"W-Well I mean, I only have a few more days left before I can be around you guys again. I think I can handle not being physically checked up on for awhile." You say with a nervous chuckle.

"y-yeah..." He sighs. Great. "what um... what all did he do exactly?"

"L-Look Sans, don't get mad at him. It's my fault. I'm the one who's going through this. He can't help it-”

“it's not your fault-” He interrupts. Plum's behavior was never going to be your fault. Plum was the one who said everything was going to be fine and that he could handle himself around you. It was on Plum-

“Sans.” You interrupt back. “It pretty much is.” You sigh. “Do you think you can like... just tell me what to expect? You know? Like... behavior." He sighs. He... guessed he could do that for you... Considering...

"y-yeah. i guess i can explain a bit. might wanna get comfortable."

"R-Right, give me a second..." He hears things shuffling over on your end... Paper. Were you...? "Alright, I'm ready." You say. He chuckles.

"you're writing this down huh?" He says with a bit of amusement. You scoff.

"Well yeah. So come on, hit me up. Give me the facts. You know I like learning new things." A nervous chuckle.

"r-right um... gah, hold on a sec." If this conversation was really going to happen, he needed to be fully awake for this. He gets out of his bed and teleports into the kitchen, where he hears Red say in surprise,

“fuckin' stars classic!” Sans chuckles a little and heads straight for the mugs and the pot of coffee that's already been made. Bless the early morning people. Red glares at him. “the hell are you doin up?”

"getting coffee, what does it look like?" He says, pouring himself a cup. He knew why Red was up. Edge always woke him up in the mornings.

"who're ya on the phone with?" He stiffens a little. He couldn't let Red know it was you. He'd go into a hissy fit.

"dunno." He says causally.

"whaddya mean 'dunno'?” He puts the pot back.

"it's a random number. thought i'd prank 'em." Red chuckles. Good. He fell for it... Or rather he didn't want to push it considering it was too early for him to even be up.

"those're the best ones-"

"GOOD MORNING CLASSIC! GOOD MORNING RED!" Sans looks over and sees Blue entering the house from the backyard. He sure was happy today, but Blue was always happy, just like Papyrus. Red groans.

"it's too early for this shit..." He mumbles. This was a perfect distraction.

"welp, got my coffee. see ya." He says before teleporting back to his room. He sits on the edge of his bed and sighs. "sorry about that." He says. You chuckle.

"It's fine. Red and Blue sound good."

"heh, yeah. though to be honest, red's been on edge but i don't blame him. we all kinda are."

".... Because of me?" He winces. He didn't mean it like that. "Ah."

"we're all just worried about you." He quickly says.

"I know. Sorry."

"don't be. so um... let's get started i guess."

***

At first it started easy. You were told who went into what kind of heat and... your way processing the information was a little funny. Alpha, Beta and Omega? In a sense, you weren't wrong but there was more to it than that. The actions of each heat varied between people. What concerned him a little though... was that you asked about Killer and Dusty, to which, he honestly answered, he didn't know. But your sudden asking of the two made him anxious. Why did you want to know about them?

And then... the conversation went into describing the behaviors of each heat. He tried to explain it in a way that wouldn't make him uncomfortable but... you laughed. Said that he and you were adults and that he didn't have to 'PG' it... But he really wanted to... because the conversation first started out as describing dominants... and since he was a dominant, he felt uncomfortable and nervous about describing to you the types of... things that he would do during his heat.

But luckily you were understanding and allowed the topic to be skipped over... for now. You made him choke and spit out his coffee the moment you brought up the humping part.

“frk! hrk! f-fuck!” He coughs. You laugh a little.

“Apparently it can get aggressive and -pfft- I'm sorry I just can't help but laugh at that. It's like imagining a dog humping someone's leg.” His face was blue with blush. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed at the fact you knew about that kind of behavior or because you were laughing at said behavior. And of course Plum was the one who told you about it. He let out a nervous laugh though.

“h-haha. y-yeah it... it can get uh... very awkward.” He says. “b-but it sometimes can't be helped since... th-the friction feels...” He doesn't think he could go on so he just waits for your response... which doesn't come. Now that he thought about it, your end was rather quiet. He looks at his phone. No you didn't hang up. You were still there with him. “y/n?” He says. ...Nothing. “y/n.” He says again, a little worried only to be met with nothing. Okay now he was really worried. “y/n? c'mon where'd you go?” He said with concern. And then, he heard your voice.

“H-Hey, hey. Sorry, sorry. I guess I hit the mute button.” He gave a sigh of relief and a chuckle. You were trying to multitask on your phone.

“what were you trying to do?” He asked.

“Oh uh...” You... give a nervous chuckle. He didn't like that. “I got a new phone. I was due for an upgrade anyway so I don't know the ins and outs of it yet.” He blinks. You... got a new phone...

“what happened with your old phone?”

“Traded it. Ever upgrade your phone before?” You say with a playful tone, to which he chuckles. Alright. That was understandable... But why were you nervous to tell him? The conversation went on and it went well... until he had to talk about the dominant heats. At first he was fine but then... your voice changed slightly at the mention of how jealous and violent a dominant could be. Was he scaring you? He didn't want that. But then you just... dismissed it and asked about the in-betweens. You sounded... more nervous about them then the dominants... Why?

“W-Well I think I have enough information that I can get a general idea of how this all works.” You say after awhile.

“it's... basically everything in a nutshell.” He says. “everything that follows pretty much depends on personality.”

“And I bet that's a whole different can of worms.” You say with a half, nervous chuckle. He gives one right back.

“y-yeah.” There was a moment of silence before you spoke up again.

“How long do these heats last anyway? And how often do they occur?” Ah. Guess he never really did say that...

“well uh... they can last between a week and two weeks. depends on how much built up magic they hold. as for how often... it varies. you see, there are two types of monsters; regular monsters and boss monsters.”

“What's a boss monster?” You ask curiously. Did... Did you not...?

“uh... an example is asgore and tori. they're boss monsters. they're way more powerful than a regular monster and they... don't turn to dust right away when they're killed. their soul is able to persist for just a few seconds after death before shattering.”

“Oh...”

“yeah...”

.........

Well this was awkward. “b-but um, you asked about frequency. for a regular monster, they only experience a heat twice a year. for a boss monster they experience it... a-at least four times a year.” He said nervously. The fact that you didn't know he was a boss monster and that his status also affected his heat... made him anxious.

“Are... Are you a boss monster Sans?” You ask with... awe in your voice. Of course you were interested.

“y-yeah.” He said nervously. “so is... everyone else.”

“Wow. I never would have thought.” You say with a chuckle. “I mean, Red, Black and Axe definitely give off that vibe but I mean... You and Blue and Plum? Blue's too sweet, you're a lazybones and Plum is too... Plum.” He laughs a little. Yeah. It was odd but nevertheless, they were all boss monsters. 

“yeah. that's how they get ya though. coming in a package you least expect it to look like.” You laugh and he relaxes a little. He liked it when you sounded happy.

“Hey uh, think you can tell me one last thing?” He blinks before agreeing.

“sure.” It was just one extra thing and he and you were in a bit of a good mood.

“Think you can tell me how monsters are born?”

_ fuck...  _ Did you seriously just...? After the conversation that was just had?

“u-u-uh...” He stutters.

“Ah. Sorry. Too soon.”

_ yeah no shit. _ “ Forget I sa-  _ OH MY GOD _ !” You screech, which makes him jump and his magic flare. What just happened?!

“y/n?! are you alright?!” He says in a panic.

“Y-Yeah.” Your voice wavered. “Yeah. I'm fine. S-Sorry uh... This big bug just fell from my ceiling and landed in front of me. Can you give me a sec? I'm gonna take care of it.” He then heard the familiar silence of... being muted. He didn't like that. What just happened? You got... scared by a bug...? He didn't believe that. No way _you_ of all people would freak out like _that_ because a bug fell in front of you. No. Something happened. Something that actually caused you to freak out. And it took everything in him to not pop into your home and check for himself, especially when... you were taking quite awhile to return. He bounced his legs anxiously as he sat in silence. You were taking too long. Screw it. He was going to-

“Hey.” He actually jumped as your voice broke the silence. He took a breath to settle himself.

“everything good now?” He asked. You let out a rather... tired sigh.

“Yeah. Thanks again for giving me this information.”

“not a problem. you deserved to know after whatever plum tried pulling.”

“Sans, please promise me you won't confront him.” Wh...?! Seriously?! “He said he was sorry to me and that he would never overstep you. It was all on me.” No it wasn't on you. It was on Plum. He said he had things under control... But you were really concerned... He let out a heavy sigh and groaned.

“fffffffine. i promise.” Stars he hated promises... but he'd make them for you if you were really serious about something.

“Thanks... Well um... guess I'll let you go. Need to get some breakfast in me.” What?

“you haven't eaten yet?”

“N-No not yet. The whole 'heat' deal has been on my mind since I woke up and I don't think I would've been able to eat until I knew what it was I was going to deal with.”

“a-ah...” That made... some sense.

“I'll uh... talk to you later then.”

“yeah. see ya y/n.” He hears you hang up and he stares at his phone for a bit before his anxiety took hold of him. How could he ignore your sudden behavior? Something was wrong... And in a few more days, he'd be able to figure out what.

***

**Killer**

That phone call could  _ not _ have gone any more perfectly. Although... he might've gone a little overboard. Getting you completely flustered was a big plus... But it came with a cost. Not only did it give a hint to Classic that something was 'wrong' but from the moment he touched you he didn't want to let you go. Hell, he actually got  _ comfortable  _ around you. And no doubt that if you hadn't stopped him on the third thrust  _ he probably would've kept going. The friction felt... really good _ . The only thing that ruined the mood was when you got all defensive about keeping him safe, to which he practically called you stupid and walked out. 

So now you knew the kind of heat he had. It didn't change anything. If anything, you were just made more aware that he was going to tease you quite a bit more. The only thing he couldn't quite figure was a good or bad thing was the time of day it was after you ended your call with Classic. It was almost eight in the morning. On one hand, the day had just begun. On the other? Well... He wondered how many times he would have to bite you today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was worried that all these POV's were annoying but after reading some encouraging comments I realize that is not the case so thanks everyone! :D
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some jerk-atre from Killer in the beginning (what else is new am i right? haha)

Yesterday was spent really... uncomfortably. After finishing your call with Sans, Killer got on your nerves multiple times, be it he kept wanting to just keep you close and in his company or he kept hovering around you _or_ he kept 'teasing' you by giving light touches mostly around your hips or, _what really pissed you off_ , thrusting against you 'teasingly', _which you knew for a fact was on purpose_ , with what he actually confirmed was, in fact, an erection, which would disappear as quickly as it appeared... _sometimes_. Not only that, but he bit you four times and they all hurt but not nearly as bad as the first time he bit you. Though... the third bite yesterday was unsettling as he had pinned you down since you were putting up a fight because you didn't want to get bit again and were getting tired of having a sore arm.

He made sure to make that bite hurt and he actually rutted against you roughly as you continued to fight him and his magic. You had a feeling he was trying to assert his dominance but you weren't having it. When it was over and he released you, you made sure to act fast and knee him in his temporarily existent groin, causing him to double over in pain and you stood over him and glared, thus asserting _your_ dominance. It was nice to know that kneeing him was just as effective on him as it would a human guy. After that he toned his attitude down quite a bit. Come the fourth bite he wasn't aggressive and was actually cautious with you. Good. The bastard better have been scared. During all the while, you figured out Killer's scent. He smelled like a forest in winter; cold yet earthy. You didn't know how it was possible but then again, scents still confused you.

And then! Oh _and then_ ! Right as you were about to fall asleep for the night, exhausted from being constantly flustered and agitated, your bed dipped and Killer nestled behind you, grabbing you and bringing you close to him, nuzzling his _goddamn face_ into your neck with a chuckle before staying still and letting out a content purr. Whatever. You were too tired to care.

When morning came you were actually surprised to find Killer had actually fallen asleep. In your opinion, he needed it. He hadn't slept in the three days he's been in your home. He may have said he didn't need to sleep, but something in the back of your mind told you it was just a front, possibly to scare you. You shuffle, finding that Killer didn't have a grip on you. Okay... But now how were you going to get out of bed? You were facing away from the edge of the bed, meaning you had to somehow maneuver around Killer without waking him up since your bed was in a corner. You groaned a little. There was no other way. You had to wake him up.

 _God I'm not even five minutes awake and he's already causing problems for me and he's asleep._ You think to yourself. You then gently elbow him.

"Killer." You say groggily, waiting a few moments before doing it again. "Killer wake up." You hear him let out a small groan and feel him grip you a bit. When nothing happened after that you elbowed him just a bit harder. "C'mon Killer I need to get out of bed." You felt a vibration go up your back as he grumbled and then he grabbed and pulled you up against him, nuzzling the back of your head. You groan. "Ugggh! Killer!"

"just... ten more minutes..." You hear him mumble. You roll your eyes.

"No." You say.

"it wasn't a question." You huff angrily. "don't know why you're so eager to get up. it's not like you have anywhere to go or people to see."

"I would like to use the bathroom and eat. You know? Because humans need to do that?"

"that sounds like a you problem. now shut up and go back to sleep." With an angry grunt and a 'Fuck it' you go to move only to be held down. "i said go back to sleep."

"No." You say sternly, turning your head some to glare at him. His sockets were lidded and he chuckles with a lazy smile.

"c'mon mage, it's just ten minutes. i'll let you go after the time is up." You roll your eyes and stare at your wall. What more could you do? He'd easily break out of your magic if you tried to BLUE him and who knows what he'd do in response.

"Fine." You groan. He chuckles again and brings his head to your neck.

"good girl." You scoff but can't help but flush a little. Why were you okay with this...? Well, you weren't okay with it, the dude was invading every part of your personal space, but at the same time you were. Was it because your soul trusted him? You then jump as his hand slides under your shirt and starts rubbing circles around your hip area.

"Killer!" You complain, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away. You feel a vibration go up your back as he chuckles. _This motherfucker-!_

"you didn't complain about it last night." _HOLD UP._

"You touched me while I was asleep?!" You say angrily with a flustered face. And then he had the nerve to grumble and say in agitation,

"relax. you make it sound like i groped you. besides you were awake when i started it."

"Uh, no I wasn't! Because if I was I would've kicked your ass out of my bed!"

“you were too awake. you were on the verge of sleep.”

“So no I wasn't awake! I was barely conscious to register anything!”

“i just helped you fall asleep faster as well as eased and ceased your constant whimpering and tossing.” You stop and blink.

"What?" You say, a little confused yet still angry.

"mhm." He brings you closer to him and nuzzles you more. "the wonders of green magic. it's used as a type of defense, it can heal and it can ease." He... settled your movements?

"Oh..." You let out. That was... nice of him? You then turn slightly. "Well... Thank you." Though you can't see him, you can definitely feel your neck get warmer. He had to have been blushing. He then scoffs.

"i only did it so i could get some sleep. the last thing i needed was you moving around and possibly knocking me off your bed." You scoff a little and roll your eyes.

"Well it is _my_ bed." You say a little playfully. He chuckles, sounding amused.

"careful mage. the day hasn't even started yet. any more attitude and you may end up starting something you'll regret. my heat has only just begun." You cease all thinking and sigh. This was going to be a long week... God you hoped this lasted a week. Sans said it could last between a week and two weeks depending on the amount of built up magic. Killer may have said he would be here for a week but the fact that he's said to you he hasn't been in a heat in a very long while... You started to have doubts.

***

You had no idea that you actually fell back asleep until you woke up with a jolt, which actually startled Killer... _who was rubbing goddamn circles around your hip again_. He gave a chuckle, stopping his motion.

“about time you woke up.” He said teasingly. You wasted no time flipping over and shoving him off the edge off your bed. He landed with a heavy 'THUD!' and you quickly sat up at the edge, glaring down at him, to which he just stared up at you with a shit eating grin, some blush on his face, and chuckled. You glared a little harder before grabbing your phone off the nightstand. The time was almost nine thirty in the morning. You had no idea how long you were asleep for. With a grunt you toss your blanket off and step over Killer and go to the bathroom. At least Killer somewhat gave you space whenever you went to the bathroom yesterday. Sure he was waiting for you out in the hall but you at least had time alone in the bathroom when you closed the door. It meant that was the only safe place where you could go to calm down and get away from him. Speaking of calming down...

Halle-freaking-lujah! Your period was over! Couldn't have happened at a better time. Knowing this fact made you feel at least fifty percent better. You could go out in public again, not that you couldn't before but it was more of a safety measure. You walked out of the bathroom, expecting to see Killer waiting for you like yesterday but he wasn't. You got in the view of the living room and didn't see him anywhere. Was he still in your room? You go to check _and son of bitch he's in your bed_.

“Killer.” You say with a groan, literally almost giving up right then and there. He cracks open a socket and grins at you.

“what? it's not like you're going back to sleep.” You groaned and rolled your eyes before picking out your outfit for the day. You needed to get out of the house and from what you recall Killer letting slip yesterday when you went out to tend to your garden, Killer wouldn't be able to follow you. He would be housebound as it was considered a hazard to let monsters who were in heat out in public... But you wondered if that would stop him. Clothes in hand, you went back to the bathroom, changed, and started looking through your kitchen as you ate a quick toaster pastry, making a grocery list. For the past four days that he's been in your home the only legitimate monster food you had were snacks and Killer refused to eat any of them. And even when you cooked for him and added the artificial GREEN magic into it, he barely ate it.

You went back to your room after putting your shoes and a jacket on, purse over your shoulder and list in hand, and said to Killer,

“I'm going to the store. Do you want anything specific?” His sockets fly open and he stares at you before sitting up at the edge of your bed.

“you're... leaving?” He sounded and looked surprised. You nod.

“Yes. I am. I need to get some things and thought I should get some actual monster food for you since you refuse to eat anything I make.” You then stare as you notice Killer start to sweat and his hands grip the edge of your bed. He looked nervous despite the obvious fake smile he had on, which even that wavered and looked nervous.

“h-heh. m-maybe if your cooking was better i would eat it.” You knew he was lying out of his non-existent ass. You cooked amazing. He was trying to cover up his nervousness, which he was obviously failing at. You give him a concerned look. You decided to call him by his name.

“Sans are you alright?” You noticed that made him flinch and sweat more.

“d-don't call me that...” He... mumbles.

“Why? It's your name.” He gives an uneasy chuckle and says nothing. You then see him start to bounce a leg. Something was wrong...

 _Wait..._ Of course. Killer was in heat. He didn't want you to go for obvious heat reasons. He was fighting with himself. You give a slight look of concern. He was going to be fine for a little while right? “You know I'll be right back right?” You say with an assuring smile. He scoffs.

“please. i don't care if you leave or not. so long as you keep your end of the deal i'll keep mine.” You let out a hum.

“So, you want anything specific?” He scoffs again and lays back in your bed, back to you.

“if you absolutely _must_ , just don't get anything disgusting.”

“Which is?”

“figure it out.” You sigh and decide not to argue.

“Whatever.” You say. “I better not find my house trashed when I come back because you were bored.” He chuckles but you still see him sweating.

“i would never.” He says in a sarcastic tone. You give a chuckle yourself, hoping the humor would settle him some, before you turn and leave. The moment you step out of your house, you suddenly feel like you could breathe. Oh yeah. You definitely weren't meant to be housebound for a week. You decide to walk. You needed the exercise anyway and Plaza Drive wasn't that far away, just a few blocks. Plaza Drive was like a rural Main Street where you lived. Almost everything could be found in the outlet of connected stores. In fact that's where you went to get your new phone.

A thought came to you as you were walking. What was Killer's favorite food? Or rather, what was Sans'? Wait... It wasn't right to think that all the boys had the same taste when they were indeed completely different people with completely different personalities... But they did have similar interests... At the very least, you could still ask and come to a conclusion after hearing everyone's answers. Besides, maybe once you learn what it is they like you could make something for them. With that mindset, you pull out your phone and make a group message involving all the boys, not just the Sanses...

 _That's a lot of names._ You chuckle to yourself.

**You:**

_So, random question. What is your favorite thing to eat?_

You send the message only to stare at your screen, seeing a line of different colored bubbles show up and fill in bottom of your screen. Huh. That was new. Guess it was the kind of messaging app the phone used. You stare as you see the bubbles bounce. They sure were taking their time. Then again, you probably surprised them. They haven't heard from you in awhile. The first one to come through was Red.

**Red:**

_well i haven't tried it yet but i know for a fact yer gonna be my favorite ;)_

Wh...? You then see all but three bubbles cease to exist. The next message you got was from Plum.

**Plum:**

_oh stars i can't believe you went there red! xD_

**Black:**

_YOU SIR ARE A DISGRACE!_

**Sans:**

_c'mon dude seriously?_

**Red:**

_yer all just mad because i said it first! >:D_

Welp you definitely started something and unfortunately from the little context you received you knew what it was, which made your face heat a little.

**You:**

_You know what? Nevermind. I'm sorry I asked. Red you're getting blocked._

**Red:**

_no_

**Red:**

_wait_

**Red:**

_kitten_

**Red:**

_it was just a joke! D:_

**Black:**

_BLOCK HIM! HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE ON YOUR CONTACT LIST!_

**Mutt:**

_omg that was hilarious_

**Black:**

_MUTT DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!_

You laugh as the conversation goes on, more of the boys finally joining and giving their opinions about each other's favorite food. When it came down to it, you learned that Edge, Papyrus, Crooks, and Cepheus all liked some kind of pasta dish, preferably with sauce of some kind. You should've figured. Red, Black and Axe responded with liking different kinds of meat. Sans, Comet, Plum, Pink, Stretch, Mul, Slim, and Mutt all responded that they didn't really have a favorite. They ate literally anything. But then, Blue caused an uproar among the more jealous boys. He said he likes whatever it is you make because your cooking was the best he's ever had that one day you cooked for all of them. You couldn't help but 'Aww' out loud as well as chuckle a little when some of the boys started calling Blue a suck up.

**You:**

_You guys are just mad because Blue said it first. >:P It's official. Blue, you're my favorite. ;)_

You saw that instantly got another riot going. You shake your head. This was the most fun you've had all week.

***

“-so yeah I figured I would do something for you guys you know?” You were at the store, going through the section of the store that consisted of just monster food, talking with everyone on the phone. You were in a split call with Sans and Plum. On Plum's end it was just him and Pink. On Sans' end, it was everyone except G and Green, who, now that you thought about it, didn't respond to the text war earlier. Sans suggested the split call after apparently a 'fight' broke out at the house.

“Maybe a cookout? The weather is getting nicer.”

“doesn't sound like a bad idea.” Sans said.

“Obviously this'll happen after our date.” You say playfully. “This'll just be a way of me repaying you guys for being so patient over the long week.” He chuckles... nervously. You could only bet it was because he was probably getting looks from the others.

“y-yeah.” You roll your eyes.

“If anyone is staring, glaring or leering at Sans, knock it off.” You then heard Black's voice mumble in the background.

“SHE DIDN'T INCLUDE SCOWLING...”

“come on guys, give classic a break.” Came Plum's voice. “you'll get your chance some time.” You flinch and you have a feeling Sans did too. What was Plum doing? You still haven't came to a decision and Sans was no doubt still uncomfortable with the entire scenario. You had no idea there was an awkward silence until Plum spoke again. “oh come on, do i really have to say it? i know what all of you are thinking because i've thought about it too and i'm still thinking about it. one way or another you're _all_ going to twist a simple outing with y/n into a date whether she realizes it or not, just like red did.” You then heard... mumbles on Sans' side. “that's what i thought.” You let out a sigh and zoned out of the conversation between the boys.

You really should decide soon... but after what Killer said the other day... would it be right...? Maybe... you should speak with everyone. Let them know of your concerns. And if they were one hundred percent certain after hearing you out... then your answer would be yes, you'd give the whole polygamy relationship a try... The question was when to bring it up?

“y/n~? earth to y/n~ oh sugar~” You blink as you hear Plum calling your name.

“O-Oh uh, yeah?”

“you okay sugar?” He asks, a little concerned.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Was just... thinking.”

“what about?” Came Sans' voice.

“Um...” You look at aisle you were in. Condiments. You shake your head and chuckle a little. “What to get you bastards to put on your food. I'm down the condiments aisle and I don't know whether to look at them like condiments or drinks.” You hear everyone laugh.

“well ya know what most of us like kitten.” Came Red's voice.

“All I know is that Sans drinks ketchup, you drink mustard and Stretch drinks honey.” Some amused chuckling from the mention. “And I swear to GOD if any one of you drink barbecue sauce-”

“ah, yeah, that would be me darlin'.” Came Mutt's voice. You let out an actual gag.

“Oh my God Mutt. Please tell me you're not serious.”

“UNFORTUNATLY HE IS SERIOUS.” Came Black's disgusted voice. “THOUGH HE ONLY DRINKS THE THICK STUFF.” You gag a little more and move out of the aisle.

“Oh my God. You know what? Screw the condiments. I'll just get plain ketchup and mustard when the time comes and I swear to God if I catch anyone drinking them they will get their non-existent ass kicked.” You heard everyone chuckle.

“you know what you should get shorty?” Came Slim's voice. “nothing quite makes a barbecue like alcohol.”

“Oh uh-”

“no alcohol.” Came Sans, Plum and Red's voice.

............

“... that was creepy.” Slim said.

“It's because they know my allergy to the stuff.” You say with a chuckle.

“you're allergic?”

“ _Deathly_ allergic.” You emphasize.

“damn. that's unfortunate.” You roll your eyes.

“Look guys, just because I can't drink doesn't mean you guys can't. You'll just have to bring your own drinks-”

“no way.” Came Red's stern voice. “no one's bringin' anything alcohol related if this thing is gonna happen.”

“Aww Red~” You say, placing a hand on your chest, feeling flattered. You then giggle. “That's very considerate of you.”

“y-yeah well... l-last thing we need is someone plastered and tryin' somethin' stupid.” You could imagine that his face was flushed and that made you giggle.

“YOU MEAN LIKE YOU DID THAT FIRST MONTH-?” Came Black's voice.

“shut up!” You heard everyone chuckling, which made you chuckle. You look over the things in your cart. A small selection of monster food for Killer to try and eat, food for you and some more monster food snacks that you hoped Killer would enjoy as well. And if he still refused to eat, then you figured you give the rest to the boys.

“HEY Y/N?” Came Blue's curious voice. You smile.

“Yeah Blue?”

“SO LIKE... ALL THIS TALK... DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU'RE NO LONGER... IN HEAT?”

“Well I mean... technically.”

“TECHNICALLY?”

“technically?” Plum and Blue asked, confused. Plum then says in surprise “oh! it's over already huh? now you boys listen, just because y/n's off her heat doesn't mean you can visit her just yet.”

“ya hear that axe?” Came Red's angry voice. You flinch a little.

“Red-”

“yeah. i got it.” You hear Axe say agitated.

“Guys. I know you all are probably mad at Axe but you shouldn't be.” You heard a bunch of complaints only to cut them off. “Hey!” When you hear silence you continue calmly. “I will not embarrass myself in the grocery store because you all want to disagree with me. I'm only going to say this once. Do not. Be mad. At Axe. He wasn't at fault. He couldn't help it. If there is anyone to blame it's Plum.” You hear Plum choke on his end.

“n-now hold on-”

“nah now wait a second, the kitten's got a point.” Red said, interrupting Plum. “it was yer's and yer brother's idea ta take y/n shoppin'. we all just agreed-”

“i didn't even know about it-”

“because it didn' concern you.” Red interrupted Sans, to which you hear Sans scoff in offense and say in agitation,

“i beg your pardon?”

“Guys.” You say in a warning tone, stopping a fight before it starts. You hear them sigh and Red say,

“anyway, you and yer brother were with her all day. you two knew what she smelled like and yet ya still came over after ya dropped her off.”

“trust me, y/n and i have already been over this conversation.” Sans said. You hear Plum chuckle nervously.

“l-look i know where i went wrong and i can swear it won't happen again.”

“It better not.” You warn. You look at the line you were in. You were almost next. “Look, I gotta go. It's almost my turn to check out. I'll see you guys in a few days.” You get a bunch of goodbyes and a few farewells as you end the split call and ready your items for checkout.

***

You _LOVED_ the dimensional box app. After you payed and bagged your groceries you stored them in your D-Box app and walking home never felt so great. You had to remember that next time you were allowed buy more than you could carry AND cold things like ice cream without worrying that things would melt or spoil or go warm whenever you would make your way back home. Speaking of home, you almost there when you got a call from your boss. You answered with enthusiasm.

“Jer!” You say happily. “I haven't heard from you in forever!” You hear your boss laugh on the other end.

“Yeaaaah. Sorry about that. Been real busy fixing up the cafe.”

“How is the cafe?” You ask with some concern.

“Oh my God it's looking great. In fact, that's why I'm calling. I'm calling everyone actually. I'm asking that anyone who can make tomorrow should come see it. I've made some changes, hence why it took so long.”

“Oooh~!” You say excitedly. “Like what?” He laughs.

“You'll just have to come and see! Er, you will be able to make it won't you? It's okay if you can't.”

“Psh, of course. What time?”

“I was hoping noon-ish. I figure we could all have some lunch in the new set up.”

“Sounds wonderful Jer-” You stop as you see your house in sight. You forgot about Killer. You still have no idea how well he took your disappearance earlier. “Um...”

“What's up?”

“Oh uh... I might be just a little late.” You give a nervous chuckle. “I uh, forgot I was babysitting for a bit tomorrow.”

“Hey, like I said. If you can make it, awesome. If not, it's okay. If you can't I'll make sure to text you your hours.” You smile.

“Alright. Thanks Jer.”

“See you tomorrow hopefully?” You nod and chuckle.

“Hopefully.” You hang up as you reach the door. You then look at said door nervously. You didn't know what to expect on the other side. You look at the time on your phone. You were gone for nearly two hours, grant it some of the time was spent taking a detour home. You bring out your keys and unlock the door. You take a breath and open it, ready to face whatever was on the other side.

.............

The washer was running? You close the door and hang up your jacket and peek into the laundry room. No, it wasn't the washer. It was the dryer. Why? The cycle was almost over though. You head out and go into the living room and look around. Killer wasn't in the kitchen or on the couch-

_Wait..._

You take a double take at your couch and chair. The... cushions were gone. What the hell?

“Killer?” You call out, placing the rest of your things on the coffee table. “Killer where the hell are my cushions? And why is the dryer running?” You didn't get a response. Was he asleep? You head to your room, figuring that's where he'd be since it was the last place you left him, and open the door only to stare as your bed was overrun with blankets. You knew that a few of them came from your guest room but... there were a lot of others that you didn't recognize... and where was your blanket?

You then look down on the floor by your bed and see your cushions, sloppily covered by some more blankets.

“Wh...? Killer!” You saw something in the middle of the pile move before... you heard a groan. You sigh heavily and make your way over. “Killer what the hell is all of this? Where did all this come from?” You pick up a blanket to move it only to gasp as a skeletal hand shot out from underneath and grabbed you, stopping you. “Killer!” You squeak in surprise. You see the blanket move more and you stare as you can see underneath it. An eye light. Staring at you. Shaking like it was... surprised to see you. The last time Killer had his eye lights he freaked out. Was he freaking out again?

“dove.” _WHAT?_ You watched as Killer got out from under the blanket, still gripping your wrist, and you stared as he was... wearing the sweats you picked out for him to wear the day you wanted to fix his clothes. You then stare as Killer has a rather... happy smile and another eye light in his other socket, making him look a lot more like Sans, and he's... sweating a little. You look at his soul only to gasp. It looked like it was... melting, or rather... trying to form something that wasn't its bullseye form. He then gets your attention as he gives a chuckle. “you're back. you were gone for a rather long time.” You look at him skeptically. Something was up.

“I took the scenic route home.” You say. Which you did. Since you didn't have any groceries to physically carry, you actually took your time getting home. “Killer are you okay? What is all of this?” That seemed to get his attention and he lets you go and gives a smile.

“do you like it?” He asked... hopefully. You stare in confusion, which makes his smile falter. “it's... it's a nest dove.” A... nest? He was... nesting? And dove? Was that... his nickname for you?

“Sans...” You say slowly, hoping maybe using his name might do... something, maybe snap him out of whatever he was going through. “Why are you nesting?” His smile falters more.

“f-for comfort and...” He stops and stares at your face, like he was studying it, before saying, “you... you don't like it.” You sigh and stare at the borrowed clothes he had on.

“Why did you suddenly change clothes? I thought you would rather be dust than wear my clothes.” He frowns and... avoids your gaze and blushes.

“i... had nothing else to wear. i sort of... s-something happened...” He says nervously. You hear the faint noise of your dryer going off, saying the cycle was done.

“Well what's in my dryer?”

“my clothes...” He trails off and you give a confused look as he doesn't say anything else, remaining silent.

..........

“...and your blanket.” You put two and two together and flush only to pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh heavily.

“I-I'm not... gonna grace you with a reaction. Just... clean up in here. Put some of these blankets away. Please? That's way too much.” You grab your cushions and head back to the living room, placing them back before heading to kitchen and pulling out your groceries from your dimensional box, which was cool as hell to do, and putting them up. As you did you were suddenly, yet gently, grabbed from behind, Killer's hands placed on your hips. You groan. “Killer I'm trying to-”

“i'm sorry.” You stop and blink. What? You turn and face him, which he actually allowed instead of just keeping you still, and see he's actually looking guilty. Okay. This was getting weird.

“Killer... I'm going to ask this again, and I want an answer. What's going on with you? What was with the nest? Why are you acting so... weird?” He gives a nervous chuckle and sweats a little.

“it's... complicated.” You raise a brow.

“Then uncomplicate it.” He sweats more.

“um... okay... well...” He messes with the bottom hem of his borrowed shirt. “after you left i tried to fall back asleep to... keep my mind off of you but... h-heh... it's... kind of hard to do so when your scent is... _everywhere_.” He says the last word shakily, flicking his eye lights to you before looking back down. "so i tried to distract myself instead but... i kept thinking of you and... how much i've been an ass to you ever since i got here-"

"Wait." You interrupt, making him look at you. "So... you got left alone with your thoughts and just like that your personality did a complete one eighty?" You ask, confused. "How does that even happen? No one can just change like _that_." You say with a snap of your fingers. He looks down nervously.

"i can if... i start to feel." You look at him confused. "this heat has been... giving me feelings. mix that with the scent of your heat and... i could almost become the same person i was before..." He stops and frowns.

"Before what?" You ask before stopping and thinking. Killer was being very open right now. Maybe... whatever he was going to say related to his universe.

"so anyway," Oh he got uncomfortable. "after thinking over my behavior i kind of... h-heh... let my heat get the best of me and... i fell into its habit. th-the nest it's... it's a heat thing. every trait does it. it's made for comfort and to... impress." He's blushing and glances up at you before looking back down.

"Impress?" You ask, confused. He nods.

"it's a... mating thing." He says with a nervous chuckle. "i... if you liked it then it meant you would... give me a chance." He frowns. "b-but you didn't like it..."

"Wait, wait." You say, waving your hands. "You did that... to apologize?"

"k-kinda." He winced. "l-like i said it's... a mating thing. i... my soul wants to... mate... with you." You take a deep breath, bringing your hands together and placing them in front of you face, and exhale heavily. Okay. You finally see what was going on. You look at him and he's waiting for your reaction. You then look at his melting soul.

"What's wrong with your soul?"

"oh uh..." He looks down at it. "i... i honestly don't know. it's never done that. i think... with this heat and since i'm feeling other emotions it's... doing something to all the hate inside me." You look up at him. He just gave something about himself away. He was full of hate?

"What do you mean?" He looks at you nervously before looking away.

"i-i... it's... a long story and... i don't... i don't want you to be afraid of me..." You blink. Afraid of him? You couldn't help but chuckle, receiving a confused look from him.

"Pft, Killer," You shake your head. "I've been doing nothing but fighting with you and putting up with your shit over the past few days. If I was scared of you, I wouldn't have been doing all of that with you all this time right?" He hesitates before nodding and your smile falters a little. "All I know about you is that you have a timeline similar to Dusty's and that you actually enjoy killing people." He looks down. "But..." He glances up. "Even with that knowledge... I'm not scared of you... Because I trust you. My soul trusts you. It trusts that, even if you were to leave this universe again or go back to being a condescending ass after your heat is over, you wouldn't hurt me... Would you hurt me?" He shakes his head quickly.

"never. not on purpose." You smile.

"So..." You grab his hands. "Tell me. Tell me about yourself Sans. What happened in your timeline?" He looks at you worriedly before looking down.

"... if i... tell you... you have to tell me about yourself." You giggle.

"Sure. I'll tell you anything you want to know about myself." He looks up at you... but isn't smiling.

"really?" You nod. "... even the bad things?" Your smile falters but you nod again and he hesitates before nodding himself. "okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two new chapters a little early. Will explain more in the notes of the second chapter.

After you put up the rest of your groceries, you and Killer take a seat on your couch and for the first time he actually asks if he could hold you, to which you hesitated and stared skeptically before he elaborated more.

“it's just... i would like access to the mark...” You rub your arm, running over the mark from under your sleeve, before sighing and sitting in front of Killer, who gently brings you against him. You hear him let out a shaky breath before he says, “s-sorry.”

“It's fine. So, how are going to do thi- AH!” He was quick. He moved your sleeve aside and bit you and you could feel that familiar pulse flow through your body. His bite didn't hurt, but it did surprise you. He let go and gave a content sigh before clearing his non-existent throat.

“so this is how this is going to work.” He sounded a lot more confident, like before you left him. “in exchange for telling you about myself and my timeline, you have to tell me everything about yourself and you have to answer my questions honestly. same deal goes with me. any questions you have for me i will answer honestly.” You give a nod.

“Okay.” He then surprises you as he moves you to the cushion next to him. He then sits back and you can see him go into thought before saying,

“alright so... i don't know how long ago it happened. when you're universe hopping time no longer becomes relevant.” You nod. That made sense. “but it all started because the brat repeatedly kept doing a genocide run.” You blink. There was that word again. Genocide. Plum said the exact same word to describe Dusty's timeline.

“What does that mean?” You ask. He looks at you.

“a genocide run?” You nod and he scoffs. “it means the kid killed almost every monster in the underground. at first it was just because they were curious, but then they did it more often because they found it 'fun.'” You blink. You recall what Dusty told you about his timeline.

“Kid... You mean Frisk?” Killer chuckles and shakes his head.

“no. not frisk. at least, not at first.”

“So the thing that possessed Frisk.” He gives you a curious look. “Dusty told me about his timeline. That... Frisk kept resetting and kept... killing the monsters under the mountain and then they got possessed.” Killer chuckles.

“yeah. and that's where our timelines differ. you see... dusty chose to act, having had enough of the kid's shit, while i... i was offered something.” You blink.

“Offered what?” He chuckles and shakes his head.

“'a chance to feel something new' as they put it.” He scoffs. “they were so determined... they kept trying to prove a point to me by resetting and killing me almost four hundred times, trying to convince me to join them... until one day i did.” He looks at you, to which you were looking at him with concern. “after almost four hundred resets and deaths... they convinced me to join them in their little game of genocide... and i'll admit, i did feel something new. in fact, the brat was the one who first started calling me 'killer',” He chuckles. “and i'll admit, it was fun. i no longer had the ability to feel compassion and love and friendship. it made killing so much easier. in fact it was so fun that the more i did it, the more determined i got.”

He gestures to his soul. “did you know that the color for determination is red? it's why my soul looks like this and why it has color.” He chuckles. “i'm full of determination. so full in fact, that i now have the power to reset.” Reset. There was that word again as well. You knew what it meant. Dusty told you about it. Killer chuckles, getting your attention. “and let me tell ya, the brat did not enjoy learning that little fact.” He let out a sigh. “after disposing of the brat, i had my fun for awhile... until i got bored. that's when i met nightmare. he took me out of my dead-end timeline and ever since, we've been causing chaos in other timelines.” You see his smile drop and he says nothing else. Was that it? He looks at you.

“so, that's the gist about me. now you know why i'm called killer. now you know why i am the way i am.” You hesitate before saying,

“So... how come you never told anyone about your timeline?” He chuckles.

“because it wasn't any of their damn business. ever since we arrived classic has been trying to find a way to fix everyone's timelines and no offense to classic but i don't want my timeline fixed. if my timeline gets fixed... things won't be the same... i can't go back to the way i was. same goes for dusty. he can't just go back and undo all the murder and the trauma he put on himself. we will forever be tainted by our sins.” You look down as he sighs. “alright dove. you're next. tell me about your past.” You fidget. How would you even start? You hesitate for awhile before hearing Killer sigh.

“c'mon dove, you gotta tell me. it'll make you better.” You give him a confused look.

“What do you mean?” He looks at you and sighs once more before saying,

“it's for your own good. you have to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?”

“everything that you're holding inside. all that guilt.” You blink in surprise. “tell me dove. i am, by far, the least judgmental person you could talk to about this. i don't want to see you break.”

“W-What? Break?” He nods and gives a rather sad look.

“you're breaking dove. it's why i'm doing this. why i told you everything about me so that you could tell me everything about you...” He hesitates and looks down at your chest before looking you back in the eyes. “can i take out your soul?” You blink before nodding. He reaches out and you feel and see your soul get taken out. You hear him mumble something but your couldn't make it out. You then see him frown. “it's worse...” You didn't like the sound of that.

“W-What's worse?” He looks up at you before back at your soul.

“your light. your soul used to glow brighter than this.” You looked at your soul and noticed that... it was actually a little dim in color. “hmm... the fissure's grown a little too...”

“Fissure?” He nods and points between the humps of the heart.

“it's small. hairline fissure really... but a fissure is still a fissure and it's not good.” You squint at the heart and see that he's actually right. It was small but there was a crack starting to form.

“What does that mean?” He sighs.

“it means... you're hurting on the inside. you're going through so much pain and guilt and instead of talking about it, you're keeping it bottled up inside. you feel like... you can't trust anyone. and the more you neglect it, the bigger the fissure will grow and the more you'll hurt until finally... you shatter and die.” You stare at him, eyes wide. “i'm sure you've heard this saying before; 'the guilt will eat you alive.' well... this is what it means.” He looks at you with concern. “dove... you need to talk about what it is you did. you need to come to terms that you have in fact killed a lot innocent people.” You blink. Is that what he thinks the fissure is about? Grant it you don't know yourself but... you feel like that's not the case, or at least, the major reason why you suddenly have a crack on your soul.

“B-But I have. Dusty he... He helped me-”

“not enough apparently.” He grabs your hands. “talk to me dove. let me help you get through this. you don't have to go through this alone.” You stare, a little conflicted. Sure you haven't thought about your past actions since returning home but... you had already come to terms with what it was you did thanks to Dusty. Killer may say he's the least judgmental person to talk to about this... but Dusty could actually relate to what it was you did and why you did it. Killer couldn't. You take your hands away and give him a bit of a smile, to which he looks at you confused.

“Thanks Killer. But I'm serious. I... I have come to terms with what it was I did. I... I killed innocent people, thinking it was for the greater good because I didn't know any better. I didn't... put forth the effort to actually question if what I've been doing my whole life was actually the right way to go about it. Even... Even when I was forced to kill a resisting anomaly I... I thought it was right... But it wasn't.” You see him scanning your face before looking at your soul for a moment and then right back up to you. “Yes I... I still feel guilty and yes... it hurts to think about... and I've been mourning silently for all those lives I've taken... but I know now what my mistake was... and I'm never going to make it again.” He lets out a hum before sitting back into the couch, looking down in the floor in thought.

“I'm... sorry if you're disappointed. I mean... I can still talk about it, if that's what you want to hear-”

“what did you do with them?” He asks, cutting you off. You look at him and he's looking at you, head tilted in curiosity. Taking your confusion as a hint, he continues. “the bodies of the ones you said you had to kill. what did you do with them? obviously you couldn't just leave them where they were.” You shuffle, a little uncomfortable.

“Well... when it came to the monster anomalies I didn't have to do anything. They'd just... turn to dust and get swept away by the wind.”

“and the human bodies? you and i both know that humans don't dust. well... i mean they can but takes a lot of extra effort.” You frown. That was going to be hard to explain. You've never had to explain yet on how the human bodies were... disposed of. You give an awkward chuckle.

“W-Well... would you believe me if I said that they... disappeared upon death?” You look at Killer and he's staring at you with a lot of doubt.

“no. i wouldn't believe you. humans aren't monsters. they can't disappear upon death.”

“I-I know it's strange but... it's true. They would literally just... become transparent until they fully disappeared.” He raises a bone brow.

“... really?” He actually sounded curious. You nod and he lets out a hum and goes into thought. “that's odd.” You hear him mumble before looking back at you. “so how'd you kill them?” He asks nonchalantly.

“Magic.”

“just magic?” You nod. “never had to use a weapon?” You shake your head. He hums and looks at your soul again. You decide to take a look as well. It didn't look any different.

“What are you looking for?” You ask, getting his attention.

“any kind of reaction with the fissure or your glow. plus, so long as your soul is out i can tell if you're lying or not.” You blink in surprise.

“Really?” He chuckles.

“yeah. want to see?” You stare, a little skeptical before nodding. He smiles. “i'm going to ask you some simple questions. answer them honestly.” You nod and he chuckles. “is your name y/n?”

“Yes.” You say with a nod. You look at your soul. Nothing looked different.

“are you classic's soulmate?”

“Yes.” You say again with another nod.

“are you a mage?”

“Yes.” You then see his smile turn into a smug grin.

“do you wanna fuck me?” Your eyes widen and you feel your face heat up instantly. You then shove him and say with a bit of a glare,

“W-What the hell Killer?!” He chuckles.

“i'm not hearing a 'no-'”

“NO!” You practically screech. “No! Seriously?!” He shrugs.

“why not? we are soulmates. plus i'm in heat and you may have just got off yours but it's still lingering around.”

“Uh, because I don't know you?! Because we're not in a relationship?! Because I'm-!” You stop, catching yourself and flustering a little. He tilts his head.

“because you're what dove? a virgin?” You stare in surprise and he chuckles. “c'mon dove don't insult me. i figured it out. wasn't hard. you get _really_ dramatic whenever i 'bump bones' with ya.” He chuckles at his joke. You flush but you glare and he laughs.

“J-Just get on with it. Show me how you know I would be lying.” He chuckles and shrugs.

“alright, alright. answer these with a lie.” You huff, crossing your arms, and nod. He then gives another smug grin. "do you wanna fuck me?" You glare and flush.

"I'm not answering that. Ask something different." He chuckles.

"oh well. i tried." You groaned and rolled your eyes.

"Killer I swear..."

"don't be mad dove. i'm just pulling your leg... kind of." He says with a grin. Before you can say anything he continues. "do you trust me?" You look at him. You had to lie.

"No." You see his smile twitch a bit and he stares at you. Of course you trusted him. He may be an absolute ass but he hasn't done anything major yet to make you change your mind. And it looked like he wasn't expecting your lie to be 'No.'

"... do you mean that?" He asks.

"For the sake of the test, I'm going to say yes, I mean it." You noticed something happen with your soul. It dimmed a bit. You stare. "Is that how you can tell?" He hesitates before giving a nod.

"yeah..." He then lets out a sigh and sits back. “well, since you apparently are telling the truth and that you've moved on, i guess that means something else is causing you to break.” You give a smile and put your soul back into you.

“Sorry you're disappointed.” He quirks a brow, looking at you in confusion.

“why are you smiling?”

“Because, in a way, you've helped me a little more. It was... easier to talk about it this time about what it was I did. The first time I tried I... My mind wouldn't let me think about it. I cried instead.” You half chuckle. “I even cried when I was with Dusty but not as much. He was... very understanding. Very... helpful.” You see Killer shrug his shoulders.

“meh, probably because you and him have a lot in common regarding the reasons behind your actions.” You blink.

“So you do understand.” He shrugs again.

“kind of.” The two of you then go into silence as he goes into thought. “can i ask you something dove? and be honest.”

“Of course.” You say with a smile. He looks over at you, staring at your face, before saying,

“why aren't you afraid of me?” You blink.

“Well... I wouldn't say that I'm not afraid of you.” He raises a brow. You give an awkward chuckle. “I mean... you're only acting like this because of your heat and even then you're still technically dangerous. The day you showed up, I was absolutely terrified at first. I mean... you did threaten to kill me multiple times the first time we met, you even held me at knife point,” Another awkward chuckle. “And the second time I saw you it wasn't even for that long and even then you just left with a crazed sludge version of Sans who wanted to take my powers and do who-knows-what to the multiverse.”

“sooo...?” He said, confused. You smile.

“ _So_ ,” You emphasize. “Yeah I'm a little afraid of you still... but I trust you. And not because my soul said to or that it recognized you as my soulmate, but because even though you don't like me and this world and you could hurt me at any time and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it... the only thing you've done since you've been here was be an ass.” You chuckle.

“so... learning the fact that i have no feelings and that i have killed literally hundreds all throughout the multiverse because i found it enjoyable and could potentially kill you doesn't bother you?” You glance away awkwardly.

“I mean... It's a disturbing thought yeah but...” You frown. “You were forced to do it.” He quirks a brow.

“forced?”

“Well like you said... you went through so many resets and deaths because the possession kept trying to convince you to join them and... You were literally given no other choice but to join them. It was... join or keep dying until the offer sounded like a good one. So either way... you were forced. You couldn't escape it. And then once killing became a part of you... like you said, you could never go back. All that trauma... It's irreversible.” There some silence between you two before he chuckled.

“you really are an odd one dove.” You give a chuckle.

“So I've been told.” You then smile. “And you know... I wouldn't say that you don't have feelings. I mean... you were the one who initiated all this because you were worried about me and my soul.” You see him blush and glance away.

“it's the heat.”

“You also gave me a nickname.” His blush deepens.

“that's the heat too.” You giggle and he furrows his brows, trying to look annoyed. This was most you and him have bonded since he arrived... and you kind of hoped that once everything was over, he wouldn't leave.

***

“you're leaving?” The next day had come. You were preparing to leave for the cafe, sliding your jacket and shoes on.

“I told my boss yesterday that I would come by and have lunch with him and the rest of my co-workers since the cafe has been fixed and it means I'll be going back to work soon.” You turn and look at him from the door, _he had his clothes back making him look even more like Sans_ , and say with some humor, “Please don't make another mess like yesterday?” He chuckles.

“no promises. i can't help how i act when i'm in my heat dove.” You roll your eyes and shake your head before grabbing the doorknob.

“I'm just saying, if you're going to...” You hesitate and flush. “You know...” He chuckles.

“jerk off?” He says with a shit eating grin, to which you flush more. “masterb-”

“ _You know!_ ” You screech and interrupt, flushed even more. “J-Just...!” You clear your throat. “Just... Do it in the bathroom where it's easier to clean up and not all over my things.” He chuckles again, obviously finding everything about the current talk amusing.

“no promises.”

“I mean it Killer!” You suddenly get embraced from behind and he's holding you close to him.

“i can't help it if i just want to claim what's mine dove.” You then flush hard and jump as he thrusts against you once with a grunt.

“Killer!” You practically screech. He laughs and you manage to get out of his grip. You try to glare but he laughs more at your embarrassed face. “God you're such an ass!” You shouldn't have been surprised. Not only when you two were talking it out yesterday did he seem to somewhat revert back to his conniving self, but the bastard also snuck into your bed while you were asleep after telling him he was to sleep in the guest room and you woke up to being right up against him, back to his chest, and he was once again rubbing circles on your hip. You yelled at him again and he just grinned smugly.

You open the door to leave and he laughs. You had to admit though, that's the most you've heard him laugh.

“aw c'mon dove you know i'm just...” He stops and you stare at him only to drop your glare as you see his eye lights are small and shaking and... he's sweating. You then look out the door only to stop and stare yourself. 

“S-Sans...” Right in front of you, looking like he was just about to knock on your door, was Sans. You notice that he's not looking at you, rather he has almost the same expression Killer has; eye lights small and shaking and he's sweating. But unlike Killer, Sans has the expression of utter horror on his face. Killer just looked nervous. It felt like time was at a stand-still. The two kept staring at each other, like they were waiting for the other to make a move. You were then suddenly yanked by your soul and you stumbled out the door only to feel a pull on your arm, getting tugged back into the house. You look and see that Sans' left socket is ablaze with his magic, meaning he had a hold on your soul, and Killer was the one who grabbed your arm, trying to get you back in the house. The two were glaring at each other and before you could say anything you felt Sans grab your other arm and then the world went dark and it disappeared under your feet.

When it returned you were yanked towards Sans, falling into him, before hearing familiar voices.

“what tha hell?!” That was Red.

“SANS?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!” That was Papyrus. You then heard a gasp.

“IT'S KILLER!” That was Blue. You angled your head as Sans was keeping you right up against him in a tight grip and you see Killer out of the corner of your eye. His soul had a blue tinge around it and his eye lights were small and dashing around frantically and he was sweating... He looked like a cornered animal. You struggled and pushed yourself away from Sans before running over and standing in front of Killer protectively, looking at everyone else with a glare, who at first was glaring at Killer only to stop and stare at you in confusion and surprise. You and Sans lock eyes and you see he's sweating and looking at you with uncertainty.

“y/n... what are you doing?” He asks, obvious nervousness in his voice.

“Let him go Sans.” He blinks in surprise.

“w-what? y/n-”

“I said. Let. Him. Go.” You say sternly. His sockets widen and you see him look behind you at Killer before looking back at you, uncertain.

“he'll run away-” You turn to Killer and wave a hand, reaching into your magic and temporarily erasing Killer's ability to teleport, and then look back at Sans.

“There. Now he won't. Now let him go.” You see him look at Killer again before his left socket went black only for both sockets to have their normal white eye lights. The moment he did you got grabbed from behind by Killer, him keeping you close to his body. You could hear his breathing. It was heavy and shaky. You then noticed that Killer's action made everyone jump and their magic flare.

“STOP!” You shout, causing everyone to pause. You used that time to look at who all was actually present. Everyone except Plum, Pink, G, Green, Slim and Mulberry were here. You pat one of Killer's arms and look back at him, signaling him to let you go. He's constantly glancing between you and everyone else. “It's okay. Let me go okay?” You say slowly. He looks down at you. “I won't let them do anything.” You see him look back at the group before slowly letting you go.

You stand straight and look at everyone, who all have some kind of mixed emotions on their faces, looking between you and Killer.

“kitten.” You look at Red and see he's sweating. “ya wanna... tell us what's goin' on?” You nod.

“Yes. Thank you Red for asking.” You look at everyone and you notice out of all of them, Axe and Crooks are cowering a little but also still keeping an eye on you and Killer, mostly Killer. And then, you noticed Axe's eye light shrink as he looks at you a little too long.

“she's marked.” He said. You saw everyone's head snap towards him before looking at you in utter shock and horror, looking over the visible parts of your body.

“... where?” Sans said. You then hear Killer chuckle behind you. He sounded smug yet nervous.

“relax classic. i made sure to save the neck for you. that's where you'd want yours right?” He said tauntingly, to which you whipped around and give him a glare.

“Killer.” You say sternly, to which he reacts by flinching and avoiding your gaze. You then sigh and lift up your sleeve and show everyone the mark, to which you swear you see their eye lights become almost non-existent. “Yes. He bit me. But that's all he did.” You assure. You noticed that everyone was studying the mark but not as hard as Sans was. It then looked like something clicked with him as his eye lights went out.

“... how long?” He asked. “how long have you been hiding him?” You sigh.

“Almost a week.”

“a we...” Sans stops himself and you see him ball up his hands into fists.

“He was hurt when he came to me Sans. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't turn him away.” His eye lights return and he scoffs with a glare, as if offended.

“uh, call me! or someone in this damn house!” He yelled. “y/n... you were just on your heat-!” He then stops suddenly and goes into thought before looking at you, eye lights returning, and then at Killer in confusion. “you were on your heat... so how come plum's magic didn't...?” You let out a sigh.

“I honestly don't know.”

“what magic?” You hear Killer ask. You turn.

“Plum placed a kind of protection spell on me that should anyone here try to get close to me, I would be teleported to his place so that way he and Pink could deal with whoever it was that tried to approach me since... well... you were there. Apparently my scent was very overwhelming. After all, I'm the reason you went into heat in the first place.”

“he's in heat?!” You hear Red exclaim rather agitated. You turn around and blink, a little confused. Was marking not connected to heats?

“Y-Yes. He's... He's been in it for a few days now.” You see the horror on everyone's face. “But he hasn't done anything!” You tried to assure. “All he's done is bite me.”

“trust me, i want to do a whole lot more-”

“Killer oh my God, shut up. You are not helping.” You interrupt, turning and glaring at him. He then chuckles and then looks at Sans.

“i was there you know. the day you and her had that little talk about heats. why do you think she asked about it in the first place?” You whip your head around to look at Sans and see he's motionless, eye lights gone again. Killer chuckles. “at first it was cute; seeing all her flustered reactions as i acted out in my heat. but then i came to realize something.” He chuckles again. “did you know our little mate is a virgin classic?” You whip back at Killer and stare.

“trust me, it has been so, _so_ hard to restrain myself. her scent is _everywhere_ in her house and it drives me _insane_... but i digress. sorry you didn't get to mark her first but hey, maybe you'll be able to fuck her first-” You stop him as you turn and slap him across his skull, _hard_. Your hand may hurt but you weren't going to let Killer get away with talking like that.

“ _That's enough_.” You glare. He slowly looks at you before looking at the ground. You then face everyone and see them staring at you in surprise, though whether it's over the fact you just bitch-slapped Killer or of them learning your private fact, you didn't know. “I want everyone to listen to me and listen good.” You say sternly, making them all jump and look at you. “Killer came to me injured. He broke my phone because he was worried about me calling you guys, and he had a right to be. I-It was like Axe and Crooks all over again!” You saw some of them jump and look down, guilty. You sigh.

“But I promised him that I wouldn't turn him over to you guys so long as he behaved. And so far, despite him being an obvious ass and him acting on his heat plus the shit he just tried to pull, he has been behaving himself. He's been living with me for almost a week. He was only supposed to stay with me for a little while as he recovered but that little while turned into a longer while as I accidentally put him into heat. So... now you know the situation. The question now is... who am I going to have to block because they are not okay with _my_ decision?” You see them all hesitate and look between each other nervously before looking at the floor. You sigh and before you could say anything, Sans speaks up.

“me.” You snap your head towards him and stare. He looks... defeated. He then sighs and looks up at you. “i get that... you promised him. you're... heh... you're so considerate... and caring...” He frowns. “but the fact still remains you didn't _trust_ us y/n. you didn't trust me... y-you've been... lying to me-”

“Can you _blame_ me?” You interrupt with a scoff and glare. “I-I mean... look at where we are right now Sans! We are here, in this villa, fighting because your first instinct was to take me away from Killer instead of simply asking what was going on! I mean...! What would you have done if I had called you and told you that Killer was with me?! Would you have heard me out or would you have panicked like you always seem to do because you think I can't take care of myself?! Well I can take care of myself Sans!”

“but you can't-!” _Oh no this fucker didn't..._

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” You glare.

“oof, shouldn't 've said that...” You heard Red mumble but you ignore him and keep your focus on Sans, who was sweating but glaring back, as if challenging you.

“I can take care of myself just fine! I've _been_ taking care of myself for the past ten years!”

“yeah with the help of magic but you don't have that anymore!”

“Yes I do! It may not be as strong as it once was but I still have my magic! If Killer actually had tried to harm me I would've been able to defend myself long enough to contact you or anyone else to come and help! You wonder why I didn't trust you?! It's because you can't seem to trust me! I bet you still don't trust me do you?! Even after I lost everything that made me who I was, deep down you still think that I will just snap one day and turn around and hurt you or anyone else because that's what I did before right?! Because I'm not normal! I'm just a...! Just a mistake! I'm a glitch!”

...........

Silence. Your chest heaved up and down as you kept eye contact with Sans, waiting for him to do or say something while ignoring how uncomfortable everyone else looked. The fact he wasn't trying to defend himself or argue with you... upset you greatly. And then, Killer spoke.

“dove.” He said slowly. You felt him gently grab your arm. “let's go. you don't need this right now. you have a lunch date to get to right? you don't want to be late for that.” You let out a very heavy and shaky sigh before breaking eye contact with Sans and looking up at Killer. He looked concerned.

“... Yeah.” You say. “Is it... safe for you to teleport while you're like this?”

“it's not recommended...” You hear Comet mumble. You turn and look at him and he flinches. “u-um... i-it's not... recommended.” He says clearer. “heats mess up our magic output so... traveling long distances isn't exactly the best option. you don't really know where you'd end up if you tried.” You nod at him.

“Thanks.” You then grab Killer's wrist and face him. “I'll just do it then.” You saw that made everyone look at you in shock, including Killer.

“y/n you can't-!” You snap your head around and glare as Sans spoke, making him stop. You did _not_ need to hear from him right now. You say nothing and, reaching into your magic reserve, you close your eyes and think back to your home and feel the familiar sensation of the world disappearing for a few seconds before feeling it return. You open your eyes and you're back in your home, in your living room. You let out a heavy sigh and suddenly feel exhausted. You didn't even notice that you leaned into Killer.

“you used too much magic dove.” He said, setting you down on the couch. “you shouldn't have done that. you don't have the reserve or tolerance to transport more than yourself.”

“I just wanted to get out of there.” You say, not looking up.

“i know...” You didn't notice how Killer was eyeing your kitchen until he asked, “where are your ridiculous monster snacks?” You give a half chuckle and look up at him and see he's looking between you and the kitchen. “you need to recover your lost magic.” You smile.

“Same cupboard.” He nods and rushes over to your kitchen, going through your cupboards before returning with a sucker, to which you chuckle. “That's what you chose?” He rolled his eye lights and sat next to you, handing it over.

“just shut up and take it. it'll be enough to replenish your magic if you intend to teleport to your luncheon in order to make it.” You take and unwrap the sucker, sticking the blue colored candy ball on a stick in your mouth and immediately you feel the tingle of the magic already start to make its way through your body. You can feel your strength returning. You then look at Killer, who's watching your face for a reaction. You smile.

“You sound so sure that it's going to be enough.”

“i sure as hell better be sure. last i checked i was the one who relied on eating monster food to survive. knowing the amount of magic each kind of food replenishes is common knowledge among monsters.” You scoff playfully and roll your eyes.

“Well excuse me for being human.” He chuckles and wraps an arm around you, bringing you close to him as he nuzzles into the side of your head.

“i would rather not. it's a poor excuse if you ask me.” You shake your head and chuckle before looking down, silent. “don't let what classic said get to you dove. i can understand where he was coming from.” You scoff and cross your arms.

“That's no excuse for what he just pulled.”

“he was worried about you. after all, i am dangerous and i did leave this universe with nightmare.” You shove him away, receiving a bit of a surprised look, and say with a bit of a glare,

“And you didn't help either. What the hell was all that anyway? Why were you trying to piss off everyone?”

“... because my sense of humor is twisted. you know that.” You roll your eyes and shake your head, jostling the now empty stick around in your mouth. The sucker dissolved rather fast.

“Why do you want me to forgive Sans anyway? Don't you hate him or something?”

“i hate everyone dove and right now i'm still just tolerating you.” He says, straight-faced. “i highly doubt i'll still feel this way once my heat is over. and if i'm to be honest, i don't want you forgiving classic because then that just means it's one less thing to worry about.” He says with a shrug before sighing. “but... no doubt that fight made your fissure grow.” You look at him and he's leaning back into the couch. “i'm not saying you should forgive him right now. after all, he did nothing to defend himself when you called out his trust issues and he didn't even try to defend you after you called yourself a mistake.” You look down.

“now i'm not saying you're wrong when you called yourself a mistake but i mean...” You look at him with a 'Really?' look and he shrugs. “in my opinion everyone is a mistake. i'm a mistake, you're a mistake, this timeline is a mistake, hell even the entirety of the multiverse and its inhabitants are a mistake.” You blink.

“You really think that?”

“i don't think, i know. trust me, if you knew about some of the fucked up universes and alternate timelines that make up the multiverse you would have the same reaction. a lot of them were made on mistakes and bad intentions... like mine.” He says in a 'matter of fact' voice. You look down.

“S-Sorry-”

“why?” You look up at him and see he's rolling his eye lights. “you weren't the reason i became a mass murderer. it was the brat's fault... it's always the brat's fault.” The fact he didn't seemed disturbed at all when talking made you worry a little. “but, nothing can be done now so no use in crying over it. had to move on from it some time. do i feel guilty...?” He stops and you see him actually thinking it over before he sighs and says, “sometimes... whenever i do start to get feelings again at least. when i'm not in some... emotional mess i usually don't give it a second thought.” You look down only to glance up at him as he brings an arm around you and scoots close to you. “don't worry about it dove. you can't fix what's already beyond repair.” You sigh and he rubs your arm with the hand around you and takes the sucker stick out of your mouth with the other, to which you actually stare in surprise for a minute. He chuckles.

“no point on sucking on a useless stick. though... i could you something else to suck on-” You flush and push him away and stand up.

“Killer oh my God can you not?” He chuckles as you flush more and glare at him. You knew what he was trying to do though. He was trying to get you out of your head.

“you should get going if you want to make your lunch meeting. and uh...” He stands up and gives a rather... mischievous smile. “i'll try not to make too much of a mess while you're away. you'll be back in what, two hours? maybe three? sounds like enough time to rub out a few-”

“Oh my God just bite me.” You say, flustered even more and moving your sleeve up to reveal the mark. You see him eye the mark and give a playful hum.

“hmm. tempting.” You gawk.

“What do you mean 'tempting'?!” You squeak a little. He chuckles.

“well it's just... i have options. do i bite you now to release some of the magic that is currently building up inside me and be bored for most of the time you're away... or do i not bite you and leave the result to your imagination?” He says with a shit-eating grin and a tilt of his head. “i dunno dove. the latter sounds really interesting-”

“OH MY GOD JUST BITE ME! Please! For the love of God!” He chuckles and you're suddenly regretting everything up to this point involving Killer.

“ooh~ you're begging.” He looks over your flustered and now annoyed face before chuckling and shrugging. “well, since you're insisting.” You huff and look away, angry with him, as he brings himself closer to you, only to jump as he whispers in your ear. “though i would rather hear you beg for something else.” Before you could say anything he bites down on your arm, making you wince a little. It still hurt on first contact but once you felt his magic pulse through your body it was like he didn't even bite you. He lets you go and gives a dramatic sigh as he sits back on the couch and television remote in hand.

“guess i'll just be here, bored out of my mind as i watch you humans destroy the world and each other.” He flicks on the television and you roll your eyes and place your sleeve down.

“I am never leaving you alone in this house while you're still on your heat.” He snorts and looks at you with a shit-eating grin.

“what, you think your presence will stop me? oh no dove~” He coos. “your presence will just intensify the need. see, i'm not afraid to show you exactly what i'm made of.” You flush more before quickly gathering your things, having had enough of Killer's taunts.

“Gone- I'm gone! Fuck you, I'll be back in a couple of hours!” The last thing you hear is him laughing as you walk out the front door, face and body betraying you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, look at that bit of angst.  
> Also I don't know why but writing horny Killer cracks me up so much xD
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	49. Chapter 49

You would've attempted to teleport to the cafe but you decided against it. You didn't exactly know what all changed to and around the cafe so you took your once familiar bus route instead. Plus, it was a rather long distance and if you did end up getting exhausted when you arrived, you didn't want to worry anyone. Besides... even though part of your afternoon was ruined by Sans, the weather was nice. It lifted your spirits a little.

You were right to not teleport. You stare as you stand in front of the cafe. It had been expanded by just a bit. As popular as the cafe was and still is and the amount of traffic it received in a day, the fact of the matter was, it was still a small cafe in downtown of busy Ebott City. You noticed that the outdoor tables were brand new and there were more of them in the extended fenced area. You look at the windows. They were different too. They bulged out a little more than the previous windows. Only know you couldn't see inside as the windows were now covered by curtains.

You then looked at the door, or rather doors. Instead of a single door that lead into and out of the cafe, there was now a double door. The doors themselves were wood and not glass like the last door and the windows on the doors occupied the upper half of the door only. You could barely see inside though due to the design of the windows. You could though, see movement on the inside.

You push open one of the doors, realizing that it could open both ways, _convenient_ , and immediately you see your co-workers and boss look at you and give you a cheer and smile.

“There she is!”

“Hey you made it!”

“Ooh! Y/n! You have to see what Jeremy added!” You smiled at the familiar happy faces of your co-workers.

“Hi guys. Sorry I'm late.” You say, walking in and observing the layout of the cafe. You were late by a half hour but it was fine. You noticed that there was definitely a lot of extra walking room between the tables and extra walking room from the front doors to the counter that was still in the back with... rather large flat screens hanging from the wall behind it. That was new. You noticed that the tables and booths inside were also new. You also noticed the large tables that once sat at the front of the cafe and in front of the cafe windows were no longer there and were instead replaced with a singular long booth that lined up against the entirety of the window, a table in front, and cushioned chairs on the other side. You then stared as you spotted your co-worker, Claire, jumping giddily up and down in front of... a jukebox that was set up against the left wall and placed in the middle. She was motioning you towards it.

“Y/n! Y/n come look! Jeremy finally added something cool to this cafe!” You go over and stare in awe at the jukebox. It was designed to look like an old fashioned jukebox but there was a screen in the middle of it, where you saw Claire typing on it. You then heard the gentle music that was quietly playing in the cafe change to the song she just chose. “Isn't that awesome? Jeremy says so long as we pick music that is obviously family friendly enough, he'll add it to the list of songs that are already on the cafe jukebox playlist. But! That's not the best part! The best part is that we all can make an after-closing playlist! We'll get to listen to our favorite songs as we clean up for the night!”

"Aw man that would be so nice." You say, already thinking of many songs to suggest for the jukebox. You then look back at the others before looking at the television screens on the wall. "Hey Jer," You say, getting your boss' attention. "What's with the flat screens?"

"Ah. Those will display the menu choices of the day." He says. "One screen for our drinks, one screen for whatever food we will be serving that day, and the other is the pet selection." You blink, a little confused.

"So... People will have to line up and order now?" You ask. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"No. We'll still be operating like we normally did. These are for people who don't have the time to just drop by and relax. This will be quick service, you know? This is a cafe after all and we don't exactly serve heavy meals." You nod, understanding. Normally the counter was just used by the employees to ring up customer totals and display goodies that customers could pay for and take home. "Not much has changed but at the same time I'm implementing a new service that will change up how things will work." He gestures you over to the counter and you see that even the counter has changed.

It was now part display case and there were three registers on top, one of them far away from the other two and closer to the kitchen doors. "As you can see, there are three cash registers. The one by the kitchen will be used like always. These two over here will form the 'express lines.' Now, obviously since these are here, a new position has been made, being that of a cashier. Now how it operates depend on you, the waiting staff's, opinions."

"What do you mean?" You ask, curious.

"Well, the cashier position is an all day position. It means you will be behind that register at all times during your shift. You will not work as the wait staff. Now the thing is... How many of you are interested in being a cashier for the rest of your career here and how many of you don't mind swapping out between cashier and wait staff on a day to day basis?" You didn't noticed that your co-workers had huddled around and all started to discuss it amongst everyone. You in particular liked being a waitress. It meant talking with people and making them feel welcome and comfortable. You don't think you could stand just standing around all the time working the register.

It seemed everyone else had the same opinion, to which your boss nodded and smiled "I thought so." He said. "Makes making the schedule for all of you that much easier." He chuckles, to which everyone else chuckles. "Speaking of schedules, you will find yours hung up in the break room. Please remember to look it over before you leave. We open Monday." You go to nod only to look at everyone in confusion as they all groan.

“Whaaaat?!”

“Monday?!”

“C'mon Jer!” You blink, confused, and before you can say anything your boss speaks up.

“I know, I know. The parade is Monday.” Parade? What parade? “Trust me, I would've moved everything to Tuesday but I can't postpone the opening of the cafe any longer.”

“Will we be able to at least sneak a peek when it passes?” Someone asks. You were so confused and curious now.

“Excuse me.” You say, getting everyone's attention. “But... what's going on? What parade are you guys talking about?”

“Whaaaaat?” You hear your co-worker Nick say. “You don't know???”

“Oh yeah that's right.” Your boss says. “You wouldn't know huh Y/n? You haven't been in the city that long.” You look at him and he smiles. “You see, a year after monsters came out from under the mountain, a holiday of sorts was organized and set up between the mayor of Ebott and the monster ambassador, plus the king and queen of monsters, to celebrate the freedom of monsters. Come Monday will be the fourth year monsters have been living amongst us. This will be parade number three.” You jump and stare as you get grabbed by your arm by a happy Joyce.

“The parades. Are. Awesome!” She says enthusiastically. “Well I mean... the very first parade went a bit rough but it was still awesome.”

“What happens during the parade?” You ask.

“Wild things Y/n.” Nick says. “Like... Y-You just have to see it to get it. The monsters do all these crazy things with their magic.”

“But,” Jeremy says, getting your attention. “The main reason they do such things is because they're giving back to the planet.” You blink, confused.

“Giving back?”

“Think of it like this. You know how we have GREEN magic powder stored away here to make monster food for our monster customers right?” You nod. “Well, GREEN magic does more than just make monster food.”

“I know.” You say. “It can be used to heal wounds and cure fatigue and ease the body. It can also be used as a type of defense in case of a battle-” You stop as everyone is looking at you in surprise. “Uh...”

“Well I mean... yeah that's right.” Jeremy says. “Good job Y/n. Someone's been reading up on monsters.” You chuckle.

“Actually I learned about it from my...” You hesitate, recalling the fight that happened not even an hour ago. “...friends.”

“You mean those monster skeleton cousins that obviously have a thing for you?” Claire says, nudging your elbow and giving a knowing smile. You chuckle nervously.

“I-I mean... yeah. They all taught me a thing or two about monsters and magic.”

“I'll bet~” You flush a little at her teasing tone.

“Oh my God Claire, stop, you're making Y/n look like a tomato.” Joyce says with a giggle. Jeremy clears his throat.

“Ladies.” The two giggle amongst each other and Jeremy continues. “Anyway Y/n,” You look at him, thankful to get away from the rather uncomfortable scenario. “During the parade monsters release GREEN magic into the ground, thus releasing it into the Earth.” You stare a little in awe.

“They're healing the planet.” You say. Jeremy nods.

“In a sense. Since most monsters still live in or around this city, the main concentration of magic is settled here and goes outward. Now, obviously since it'll be almost four years now and monsters have traveled farther away from the city, no doubt that wherever the travelers are, they too are releasing their magic come Monday.”

“That's so cool.” You say with a smile.

"Last year was soooo pretty." Someone said. One of the cooks. "The grass and trees and flowers never looked so healthy before."

"Not just the plants but the animals and people too." Nick says. "Magic is so cool."

"How long does the parade last?" You ask.

"It starts at noon and ends around sunset." You stare at Jeremy, shocked.

"That long?!" He chuckles.

"Ah, I guess that does sound a little confusing. The parade march itself lasts for a good three hours as monsters travel through most of the city on floats that they created. When that's over they take the time between then and sunset to prepare for the magic release. It all happens in Monster District."

"That part we always get to see at least." Claire said. "It's the parade that we'll be missing Monday. Last year, the monsters tossed out candy like it was Halloween and it made everyone literally glow in so many colors. It was great." You stare in awe. Now that you wanted to see! "I wonder if they'll do it again this year. It was a huge hit."

“I hope so.” You say with a smile. “I would love to see that!”

***

You had no idea that time passed so quickly. It went even faster when you finally turned your phone off an hour into the luncheon after getting fed up the multiple texts from almost every single boy. The luncheon lasted a total of three hours, all the time being spent catching up with everyone and hearing stories of themselves over the past two weeks. Of course, you couldn't exactly tell them how the past two weeks went down for you so when they started asking you questions, you gave some rather boring and vague answers, to which they all seemed rather disappointed in but they accepted it.

When it was over you said your goodbyes and decided to take the bus back home. As you waited for the bus you turned your phone back on, ready to ignore all the messages that were gonna come through. You caught glimpses of some of the texts. A lot of 'Are you okay?' and 'Don't listen to Classic' and even 'We just want to understand' to which you rolled your eyes at. As you were deleting messages you noticed that some of the texts did not belong to any of the boys. They belonged to Frisk.

**Frisk:**

_Are you going to the parade on Monday? :D_

You blink and stare. Frisk... You hadn't seen or heard from them since you were at their house two weeks ago. You suddenly start to feel guilty. You continue reading.

**Frisk:**

_I just realized you probably have no idea what I'm talking about haha!_

**Frisk:**

_So Monday is the official anniversary of when monsters came out from under the mountain and we've been celebrating it for the past two years._

**Frisk:**

_Yeah I know come Monday will be the fourth anniversary but you gotta remember monsters had it rough the first year above ground and the idea of the parade happened just after the first anniversary._

**Frisk:**

_Anyway, the parade is gonna be awesome!_

**Frisk:**

_GASP You know what?!_

**Frisk:**

_Since this'll be your first parade you should join mom and dad and Flowey and me! It'll be so fun!_

**Frisk:**

_We'll get to parade almost around the entire city for a few hours and then come sunset everyone is gonna put on this really great show of magic!_

**Frisk:**

_Anyway sorry for the spam, haha!_

**Frisk:**

_Y/n? Are you there?_

**Frisk:**

_You're probably busy. That's alright! Just get back with me as soon as you can!_

You smile at Frisk's enthusiasm and stare when they offer you a chance to be with them Monday. That sounded fantastic! But... there were a few problems. Not only did you resume work Monday, but you also had to consider Killer. Whether you joined Frisk in the parade or not you would be gone for a long period of time, leaving him alone. It wasn't that you didn't trust him, grant it his constant teasing made it hard to take him seriously, but now that all the boys knew that Killer was stay at your house for awhile... What would happen? Would they confront him? Would they fight? You frown and sigh before setting the thoughts aside and answering Frisk's texts.

**You:**

_Hey Frisk! First of all, I am so sorry for not contacting you in two weeks. Forgive me? I have been really busy. Second of all, I have heard of the parade. It sounds awesome! Bad news though, or maybe good news? The cafe opens back up on Monday so I won't be able to join you. Sorry! I will though be there for the magic release. I can't wait to see that! Hope you're doing well!_

You didn't exactly lie when you said you were busy for two weeks. You got kidnapped, you learned your stats reset, thus making you lose every kind of magic you've ever learned, you were on your period, Killer showed up... Yeah. You found it kind of amazing that it's only been two weeks. It felt like forever. You sent the message and looked up as the bus approached. You got on and spent the rest of time removing the rest of the boy's messages and replying to Frisk's.

**Frisk:**

_OMG that's fantastic that the cafe is gonna be open! I mean, it also sucks that you have to work but at least you'll be able to see some of the parade since we'll be passing by! Also, of course I forgive you! We all have our own lives to live after all. I can't wait until you see our float. Mom, dad Flowey and I worked real hard on it! I think we did even better than last year! Anyway, at least you'll see the best part of it all. I'll be sure to quickly drop in when we pass by the cafe. ;)_

You chuckled and shook your head only to stare and frown at the next text.

**Frisk:**

_By the way, did Sans invite you to be with him on Monday? The release can be very romantic wink wink ;)_

What were you supposed to say to that? Monday may be four days away but you were still mad at Sans. You were even angrier when you realized that out of all the texts you received, none of them came from him. Grant it none of them also came from G but-

Wait... None of the texts came from G... You got two texts from Green, a few from Plum and Pink and one or two from Mulberry and Slim... But none from G... You then recall that he didn't even respond yesterday to all the texting... Was he okay? You knew he was around the villa some times, joining the boys in learning about the human body when you were on your period but... you never actually saw or heard from him ever since you were rescued. You then recall that he did seem to blame himself that you got kidnapped in the first place and that you lost your powers...

You stare at you phone. Was he avoiding you? Did he think you hated him? You frown only to furrow your brows as you have a thought: Green knew what was currently going on, he texted you, so then that meant G knew what was going on. Was G actually biting his tongue and not responding or was it one of the former mentioned reasons? You didn't know how to react. On one hand, there was a chance G thought you hated him and that upset you a bit. On the other, he didn't respond because he probably didn't want to make matters worse with his opinion, be it he felt the same way Sans did or he felt like everyone else, which made you agitated a bit. If G felt like Sans then you'd ignore him too. If he felt like everyone else, you'd be angry because you didn't want his pity.

You sigh. You honestly hoped that he thought you hated him. That would be the easiest scenario to deal with. Setting those thoughts aside you text Frisk.

**You:**

_No he didn't. I only learned about the parade today from my co-workers and boss._

The response was almost instant.

**Frisk:**

_WHAT?! That lazybones! D: < Why I oughta! It's the perfect date scenario! _

You chuckle a little before a thought entered your mind. Date... Sans did say he wanted to take you on a date that would last the entire day and that he was planning it... Was it possible that... the parade was supposed to be your date? You frown a little. It probably would've been a lot of fun... You notice that Frisk's messages have stopped. You panicked a little. You hoped Frisk wasn't trying to scold Sans.

**You:**

_It's okay Frisk, really. I think he actually did think about it. We were supposed to go on our first date pretty soon actually but... something's come up. We're... currently on non-speaking terms right now._

You sigh. You didn't want to tell Frisk that but you had a feeling that if Frisk was messaging Sans, they weren't going to get a reply from him any time soon. The next response came a little slowly.

**Frisk:**

_Oh... I'm sorry. I don't know what caused that and you don't have to tell me but... I hope you two are able to sort it out._

Yeah, you hoped too.

**You:**

_Thanks Frisk. I guess I'll see you Monday._

**Frisk:**

_Absolutely! I'm gonna make sure you're gonna have the best time!_

You smile. You were glad Frisk didn't push anything. You then frown. Now the only thing that was on your mind was G. Should you text him? What would you say? How would he respond? Before you could even think of anything else, your phone went off. You look. It's from Killer.

**Killer:**

_why so down dove?_

You flinch and instantly look up and around the bus only to stop and stare as you look behind. There he fucking was. Killer was literally two seats behind you on the other side of the bus and he had a smug grin on his face. When you two locked eyes he stood up and walked over to you and sat down next to you.

“What are you doing here?” You whisper. “You're supposed to be housebound.” He chuckles.

“aw c'mon dove~ i was getting bored waiting for you to come back. you have nothing to do in that house of yours and watching humans destroy each other can only be entertaining for so long.” You give him a skeptical look.

“How did you even know where I was?”

“c'mon dove don't insult me. it's the same way i knew where you lived.” You hesitate.

“So you know where I work.”

“yeah. been waiting outside of it for an hour before you decided to finally leave.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“you looked upset. angry upset. you were scowling at you phone. i didn't want to make you more angry.” You stare at him and he's just smiling, looking at you from the corners of his sockets.

“I thought it wasn't safe for someone in your situation to be outside?” He chuckles.

“oh it's not. trust me, that hour waiting for you was torture. it took everything in my not to go into that cafe and bring you back, especially after watching you getting all chummy with your male co-workers.” You couldn't help but snicker a bit.

“Snrk. You got jealous?” He brings and arm around you and pulls you close to him, where he leaned over and whispered,

“you're mine dove.” He brings his other arm around and brushes his hand against the covered bite. “this mark proves it. to see most of those insignificant and unworthy males even try to make an attempt at flirting with you...” He chuckles. “let's just say if it wasn't for the fact you would hate me, i would hunt them down, kill them, and then remind you of who you belong to.” You look at him with a glare.

“Killer.” You say sternly. He chuckles and gives a quick nuzzle to your head before taking his arm away from you and sitting back in the seat. “One, I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anybody. People aren't objects that you can do whatever you please to them. Two, I only let you bite me because I didn't even know what was happening when you did it. And three, yeah. I would hate you. You can't kill someone because you're jealous.” He chuckles and shrugs.

“i'm just sayin' dove.” You roll your eyes and notice that Killer's sweating and dashing his eye lights around at the entirety of the bus suspiciously while also slightly bouncing a leg. You sigh.

“We'll get off at the next stop and I can take us the rest of the way home. You look like you're about to murder the entire bus.” He gives a nervous chuckle.

“guess i really took a risk coming out here.” You scoff.

“You think?” You say playfully.

***

“can i ask you something dove?” It was Saturday. You were tending to your garden and Killer opened the window above it to watch you. You look up at him.

“Yeah of course.” You say. He rests his skull in his palm and looks at you curiously.

“are you able to recall any of your dreams?” You blink, confused.

“Um...”

“i'm asking because ever since i got here, you've done nothing but whimper and flail about, even when i'm sleeping with you. what could you possibly be dreaming about that it causes you to react the same way every night?” You look down at your flowers and let out a hum.

“I honestly don't know. I can never seem to recall my dreams. But I mean that's normal though. Most of the time people can't recall their dreams.”

“but i'm pretty sure people also don't have the same dream over and over again for a week straight and act out from them every single time.” You look back up at him and he's looking down at you, still curious. “... or maybe you've been doing that longer than a week.”

“Well I mean... it has actually. It's been happening since I was teenager. It's why I have such a big bed and why the bed is in a corner. So I don't fall off of it during the night, which has happened multiple times.” He lets out a hum.

“i think you have a problem then if this has been going on for half your life. maybe you should see a sleep doctor or something.” You smile.

“Aww Killer~ You're worried about me?” You see his cheeks turn blue and he gives a semi-glare.

“n-no, shut up.” You giggle and he grumbles before shutting the window and walking away. You stand up, done with your garden, and as you turn you stare as you see a familiar face looking at you from the sidewalk. You put on a neutral face and approach a nervous Mulberry, who gives a nervous smile.

“Hello Y/n.” He says nervously with his 'quiet' voice.

“Mulberry.” You say, standing in front of him and crossing your arms. “What are you doing here?” You see him sweat a little and he clears his throat and gives a smile.

“I Was Wondering If We Could Talk.” You scoff and roll your eyes.

“If this is about Killer and my decision, you can leave. I'm not going to argue with you or with anyone else because you all think what I'm doing is wrong.” He frowns a little.

“That's... Not Why I'm Here.” You look at him, skeptical. “I Mean... It Kind Of Is But I'm Not Here To Argue With You Or Try And Convince You To Forgive Classic Or Anyone Else Who Had His Same Opinion.”

“So then you're here to pity me.”

“WHAT? NO!” He said in his normal tone. “IS THAT WHAT THE OTHERS ARE DOING? PITYING YOU?”

“They may as well be.” You say with a scoff and rolling your eyes. You then look at him. “So then why are you here?”

“I JUST... I Just... I Don't Really Know What Happened And I Would Like To Know Is All. I Mean, I Am Furious With Classic Myself. Almost Everyone Is.” You raise a brow.

“You just want to know what happened?” He nods.

“Precisely.”

“Okay, fine. Here's what happened. Killer came to me for _help_. And I, like the actual worried human being that I was in that scenario, helped him and kept him safe here in my home. I decided to not call anyone because I had the feeling you all would flip out again just like that time when I was with Axe and Crooks because I _wanted_ to be and when I brought them back to the villa. None of you seemed to trust that I would be able to take care of myself. And then Sans just proved my point and made everything worse by being a complete asshole. ” You scowl. You then see him frown.

“Look Y/n... I Don't Know You That Well Like The Others Do. In Fact I Barely Know You At All And... You're Supposedly My Soulmate.” You frown a little. Mulberry had a point. Out of all the boys, he and Slim were the ones you barely had any contact with. “But If You Think About It,” You look at him and he gives a small smile. “That Just Makes Me The Neutral Third Party To Help Settle Any... Disagreements.” You chuckle only to sigh.

“I-I'm sorry Mul. You're right. We haven't exactly gotten to know each other since we met. I really would like to get to know you.”

“And I You.” He says with a smile. He then hesitates, glancing between you and behind you, presumably at your door, his gloved hands fiddling together nervously. It's when you noticed the dull purple gloves that you actually took notice of his appearance. He was dressed rather casually. So what was with the gloves? Was he a germaphobe? You figured you could ask him about it some time later. “Do You Think... We Could Talk Inside?” You quirk a brow, a little surprised by the request.

“Really? Even after learning that Killer is in there?” He nods.

“All It Really Comes Down To Is That If I Do Not Bother Him, He Will Not Bother Me. Am I Correct To Assume That?” You let out an indecisive hum before nodding.

“Alright. But if you do anything-”

“I Swear I Will Not.” He says, raising a hand and placing the other on his chest. You give a hesitant nod before leading him into your door.

“Oh, I don't know if any of the others told you but Killer-”

“Is In Heat, Yes. So Long As I Do Not Do Anything That Will Appear That I Am Challenging Him, Everything Will Be Fine.” You nod and open the door, walking in with Mul behind. You heard the television was on and when you walked into the living room, you saw Killer sitting on the couch, still looking a little flustered and 'angry.' You then saw him flick his eye lights to you only to flick them and stare at Mul in surprise only to narrow his sockets in a suspicion. You noticed that Mul was trying not to look at him.

“We can sit at the table.” You say, gesturing to your dining table by the kitchen.

“Wonderful.” He says with a smile, following you. You noticed that Killer did not take his eye lights off of Mul, even when the two of you sat down. You had Mul sit to at the end of the table, where his back was facing Killer and you could see that he appreciated it. You then sat next to him on the side where you could keep an eye on Killer, who was still staring at Mul.

“So,” You say, turning you attention to him. “What do you want to talk about?” Mul takes a breath and looks at you.

“I Can Understand Where The Others Are Coming From And I Can Understand Where You Are Coming From And In My Opinion, You Are Both Correct.” You raise a brow.

“We are huh?”

“Yes. You See... The Motto Of My Universe Was Also 'Kill Or Be Killed.' I Will Not Deny That I Have Indeed Done Things I Am Not Proud Of And That I Have Gotten Myself Quite A Bit Of LV, Which Can Make Me Dangerous. Does It Make Me As Dangerous As Killer Or As Dusty Or Even As Axe? Yes. It Does. The Same Goes For Red, Edge, Black, Mutt, Crooks And My Brother. We All Have Quite A Bit Of LV, Making Each Of Us Dangerous.”

“And yet Sans isn't freaking out over you guys like he did with Axe and Crooks and Dusty and Killer.” Mul sighs and rolls his odd shaped eye lights. You realized that was another thing you would have to ask about at a later date.

“I Wouldn't Say That. Classic Still Tries To Keep Us On A Short Leash, Even After Some Of Us Have Proven To Be Well Behaved Enough. But Anyway This Is My Point. Classic is Weary Of All Of Us, Not Just Those With LV. Thus Why Classic's Feelings, As Well As Those Who Agree With Him, Are Valid. They're Just Worried.” You look at him skeptically.

“You're making it sound like I'm in the wrong.” He flinches.

“NO! NO YOU ARE NOT IN THE WRONG!” He clears his throat and places his hand over your wrist. “You Are Not In The Wrong. You're-”

“whatcha doin' dove?” Both you and Mul flinched as Killer was suddenly behind you and he placed his hands on your shoulders, giving them a squeeze. He then moves a little on your right side and leans over and you look at him with a straight face. “wanna tell me what _he's_ doing here?” You notice that he not even look at you. He's giving Mul a threatening look and tight smile, who you feel lifts his hand from your wrist. You give a glare at Killer.

“Killer-” You say sternly.

“No, No. It's Alright.” You look at Mul and see that he folded his hands together and kept them close to him. He then gives a nervous smile, keeping his focus on you. “I Provoked Him. I Shouldn't Have Touched You. That Was Careless Of Me.”

“That's no excuse for his behavior.” You say, glaring back at Killer, who just chuckles and keeps his eye lights on Mul.

“Actually It Is. H-He's Just... Acting On His Heat. Asserting His Dominance.”

“He has no dominance here and he knows that.” You stand out of the chair, getting Killer's attention, and glare at him, hands on your hips. “You're being rude. I'm in the middle of a conversation. Go sit down.” You scold. He's staring at you nervously, shifting his eye lights between you and Mul before giving you one last look before looking down and stepping back.

“Um, Y/n?” You look at Mul and see him flinch but keeping his sight on you. You had a feeling Killer looked at him. “Let Him Stay.” You stare at him in disbelief.

“Seriously?” He nods.

“Yes. Trust Me It Would Be Better For Him To Stay Close To You Than To Be Away From You While I'm Here. I-I Did Anticipate That Something Like This Would Happen.” You look at him, unsure, before sighing.

“Alright.” Before you could face Killer, he was already next to you, him nuzzling the side of your head and an arm brought around your shoulders, his hand sliding up your sleeve. You didn't know whether to be angry or confused. Killer was acting like a possessive animal. You figured out why he slid your sleeve up when his fingers traced the bite. He was trying to show Mul that you were marked. That part ticked you off. If he was going to act like possessive animal, you were going to treat him like an animal. You shove his arm off you and snap a glare at him.

“Hey!” Killer flinches back and stares at you nervously. “Knock. It. Off.” You say sternly. You then point to the chair next to yours. “Sit down and shut up.” You notice the blue dusting his cheeks as he stares at you for a moment before sitting down the chair. You let out a huff before sitting back down and looking at Mul, who's looking rather surprised.

“Oh. That's... Huh...”

"What?" He clears his throat.

"Well I'm Just... Surprised Is All. He Is Taking Orders From You." You chuckle and lean against the table.

"Just asserting _my_ dominance. If he wants to _act_ like an animal, I'm going to treat him like one. Heat or no heat, there's no excuse for being _rude._ " You emphasize, looking at Killer, who was obviously staring at Mul before he flicked his eye lights to you, giving a rather smug grin. You roll your eyes and shake your head before looking back at Mul. "So anyway?"

"Right." He says with a nod. "Like I Was Saying, You Are Not In The Wrong. I May Not Know You That Well But I Do Know That You Are More Than Capable Of Taking Care Of Yourself. I Also Know, Because Of The Axe And Crooks And Dusty Situations, That You Have A Big Heart." He says with a smile. "Helping Those In Need... It's Not A Weakness. And I Can Most Certainly Deduce That Should You Had Gotten Into Trouble, You Would Have Gotten Ahold Of Someone And Would've Asked For Help." He looks down at his folded hands.

"I Heard That Apparently Some Rather... Hurtful Things Were Said Between You And Classic, And You Both Are Allowed Your Own Feelings, And I'm Not Saying Either Of You Should Be Making Up Soon, You Do That At Your Own Pace. I'm Just..." He sighs and looks at you worriedly before settling a hand on your wrist again, to which you heard Killer let out a low grumble. You decided to not pay him any attention and apparently nether did Mul as he continued. "I'm Sorry We Broke Your Trust." You give a smile and pat the top of his hand with your other hand, still ignoring Killer as his grumble got a little louder, to which Mul looked at you in slight confusion.

"I'm sorry I broke your guys'. I just... I've been taking care of myself for a long time now and... I never really made friends. I was never around long enough in an area to make them. To be honest, Frisk was my first actual friend before I even thought of them as a friend." You say with a chuckle. He smiles.

"You Haven't Broken _My_ Trust Y/n. I Understand Why You Did The Things You Did. Before Monsters In My Timeline Surfaced, Making Friends Was Not Ideal. It Meant Weakness. And I'm Not The Only One Who Has Experienced That. The Others With The 'Kill Or Be Killed' Motto Have Gone, And Are Still Going, Through Said Experience. In Fact, Now That I Think About It, I Think Out Of All The More... 'Bad' Timelines, Mine Is The Only One To Have Made It To The Surface." You frown a little.

“Right... The majority of you have come from timelines where... you're still under the mountain. Or in Comet and Cepheus' case, in space... I bet for them, being here in this... odd timeline where everyone was on the surface was hard for them to adjust to.” Mul nods.

“It Was. It Took A Good Two Months But Everyone From The More... Harsher Timelines Are Now A Little More Well Behaved Than When They First Arrived.” You chuckle a little.

“I'll bet.” You sigh only to get agitated when Mul placed his other hand on top of yours and Killer gripped your arm, letting out a rather feral low growl. You whip your head at him and glare and actually growl a little back, to which Killer stops and you witness his mood do a complete one eighty, going from 'looking like he was going to murder Mulberry' to 'looking rather guilty and shrinking back and avoiding eye contact and giving a whine.' He actually _whined_. You feel Mul remove his hands from yours and you look at him as he says,

“I Should Get Going.” You sigh.

“I'm sorry Mul.” He chuckles and shakes his head.

“Don't Be. I'm Glad We Were Able To Talk.” He stands and you do as well and you notice it makes Killer stand and grab your sleeve and give a little tug. “I Do Hope That We Will Be Able To See More Of Each Other Later.” You nod.

“Definitely.” You hesitate before saying, “If you... see anyone... You can tell them I'm doing fine. I haven't exactly been answering their calls or texts and... no doubt they're probably thinking of the worst.” He chuckles.

“Of Course. Farewell Y/n.” The moment he disappears Killer grabs you and brings you right up against him, arms wrapped over your torso and waist.

“'s pretty fucking brave of you to allow _him_ in here.” He says shakily. You scowl and shove yourself away from him and look at him with a glare.

“It's _my_ house Killer. And what the hell was all that? I knew you guys acted like animals but that shit was ridiculous.” He chuckles and brings a hand slowly up to your face, as if testing the waters with you, to which you slap away.

“i just wanted him to know who it was you belonged to.” You groan, tilting your head back and rolling your eyes before pinching the bridge of your nose.

“Killer I swear to God if you keep this up I am going to kick your ass.” He chuckles and reaches towards your arm with the bite before looking at you, like he was asking for permission. You rolled your eyes.

“it's either bite you or fuck you dove. got a lot of pent up magic now after all that and i'm okay with either option.” You groan before lifting up your sleeve. You really hoped this ended soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, writing jealous/horny Killer is hilarious. xD
> 
> Alright so, I'm taking a bit of a break from this story. Been getting a little harder keeping focus on it. It won't be too long of a break, hopefully. Until then, hope you've been enjoying the story! :D
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy! What is UP you lovely people? Sorry for disappearing for a month. _I swear it wasn't supposed to last that long._ >->'''' I just hit a rather hard wall known as writers block. Anyway, this will be the only chapter uploaded for today. Tomorrow I will upload another one, but just one. Hope you enjoy today's chapter and see you tomorrow for the other!

“ _KILLER_!”

Monday had finally arrived. When you woke up to your alarm you found yourself rather cold, only to find out that Killer wasn't in bed with you. On one hand, you were glad you didn't have to fight him off you like you've been doing so far since he refuses to sleep on the couch or in the guest room. On the other... it felt odd... and a little lonely. You got out of bed with ease, feeling just a little groggy and turning off your alarm.

You didn't know whether to count this as lucky or weird, considering you woke up really early in the morning yesterday, like the sun wasn't even up yet early, to Killer  _ thrusting against you and panting and.. _ . well,  _ being verbal _ . You shrieked and literally threw him across the room, getting him off of you and the bed as fast as possible using what little control of BLUE magic you had. What you did notice though for a split second before you tossed him off was that even though he was doing all those things, he wasn't touching you like you expected. Your legs were a little twisted with his sure but he was only touching your hips, though they were in... quite a grip.

Although, after he was jostled out of his heated state he made the entire day hell for you, being clingy and very  _ expressive _ . You knew why though. He hadn't gotten over Mulberry's sudden presence the other day and was trying to 'assert his dominance' or something like that. You didn't bother to ask him. You just snapped at him every time he did it.

Coming back to reality, what surprised and confused you as you exited your room to go to the bathroom was seeing Killer on the couch, in the pair of clothes you gave him, watching the weather report. When you came into view he shifted his gaze towards you before smirking.

“morning dove.” You narrow your eyes in suspicion. What was that look for...?

“...What did you do?” You asked. “Why are you in those clothes?” He chuckles.

“you'll find out soon enough.” He then looks back at the television. “looks like it's gonna be chilly today. better wear something warm.” You narrow your eyes more before slowly continuing your path to the bathroom. You flick on the light, close the door... and stare in the mirror at the red mark coming from under your shirt and was placed between your shoulder and your neck. You slowly reach up and move your shirt some only to stare wide eyed as the mark was bigger underneath. Was... that...? You screech out his name, seething, leading everything to now. You march out of the bathroom and glare at him hard, but he's just laughing.

“Is _THIS_ what I think it is?!” You yell, moving the neckline of your shirt aside to reveal more of the mark. He snorts and laughs some more. You grit your teeth and march right up to him and grab and pull him up from the couch by the hem of his shirt. For a brief moment, just a mere second, you were confused. He was suspiciously light for someone who kept pinning you to the bed whenever you woke up in the mornings or kept you in an occasional tight grip throughout the day... But then your anger came back. It was all probably just magic that made him weigh differently. You were too angry to care. “Killer what the absolute _fuck_?!” He chuckles and snorts.

“snrk! a-aw c'mon dove, it ain't that bad. it looks, pfft, rather good on you.” You forcefully shove him back down onto the couch.

“Killer you gave me a _fucking_ hickey! I have to go work soon you fucking asshole!” He chuckles again and shrugs.

“just cover it up then if you don't want people to stare. there, problem solved.” You glare and your hands and eye twitch. You really wanted to beat and kick his non-existent ass out but you had a feeling if you did you would dust him... but at the same time who cared?! You had a _hickey_! Which meant he did something to your body you most definitely didn't condone to! You then blink, a thought coming to you. You look over Killer again. _He was wearing the clothes you lent him_. Which meant... something happened to his clothes. As if to answer, you heard your dryer go off from the laundry room. Killer did laundry... The last time he did that he-

You stop your train of thought and flush deeply.  _ Oh you have  _ got _ to be kidding me... _ You look at him as he chuckles at your horrified expression.

"what's wrong dove?" He had a shit-eating grin spread across his face. He knew what you were thinking. This goddamn fucker... You take a deep breath... and then exhale heavily, feeling every single emotion leave you. You pinch the bridge of your nose. You were just about done with all of this.

"I... Need to get ready for work." You say flatly, turning around heading straight to your room to get your uniform together only to stare at the shirt. It wouldn't be enough to cover the mark. You groan. Great. You had to find your button-up dress shirt. As you look through your clothes you don't even have to turn around and look to know that Killer was watching you. You just sigh and say defeated, "What?"

"c'mon dove don't be mad." He says. "it couldn't be helped." You try to get angry but can't. You just sigh again and keep looking.

"Sure." You respond. You finally find your shirt and turn only to huff and stare as he's behind you, quirking a questioning brow. "What?"

"that's it?" He says. "no yelling? no telling me off?" Another sigh from you.

"There's no point."

"huh... damn i didn't think i'd actually break you." He actually sounded surprised. You just sigh and move past him only to stop as he grabs your arm. "wait." You look at him and he rolls his eye lights. "it's no fun when you're like this. c'mere. i'll get rid of it." You just roll your eyes as he pulls you to him and moves the hem and runs the tips of his fingers along your shoulder and neck. You can feel the familiar buzz of the positive GREEN magic coursing through you, giving you energy and some of your emotions back.

"if i knew all it took to break you was a little extra marking i would've done it in the beginning." He chuckles a little. You scoff.

"You didn't break me. I've just... come to a realization that no matter what I do, you still do what you want and you'll just be acting on your heat whether you can help it or not. I mean yeah I'm super pissed off you bruised me and have probably, more than likely, groped me in my sleep-"

"now i'm gonna stop you right there dove." Killer says, bringing a finger to your lips and looking a little offended. "i have never once touched you while you slept." You look at him skeptically. "the closest thing to intimate touching i've done to you was touching your hips."

" _Really?_ " You say, the doubt literally oozing from your single uttered word.

"yes really. c'mon dove think about all the places i've touched ya since i've been here." He smirks and grabs your cheek like you were an infant, to which you glare and swat his hand away. "i've touched your face," He trails his finger tips down to your neck, to which you shiver at and swat his hand away again, to which chuckles. "neck..." He runs a single finger over your shoulder before you could swat that away. "shoulders..." He then quickly runs it down the side of your right arm, "arms..." and then gently rests his hand on your right hip. "and hips." He brings you flush against him, smirk wide as you're just glaring at him... but also flushed. "that's it. i've never actually touched your stomach on purpose, never grabbed your breasts, never grabbed your ass, and definitely haven't touched your p-" You slap his hand away and slap a hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking, to which he smirks against.

"god you're such a virgin, getting flustered like this when i haven't even said the word yet." He said as clear as ever like your hand meant nothing. You were about to question it when he suddenly parted his mouth slightly and you saw something glowing blue behind your hand before you felt something slimy go across your palm. You cringe and flinch back away from him as he chuckles.

"EWWW!" You cringe more and wipe away the slime substance on you pj pants. You then look at him, completely disgusted. "You licked me-!" You stop and stare as you see a glowing blue tongue go over his teeth before disappearing in his mouth as he closes it. You knew he had a tongue but you've never actually seen it.

"ya taste good dove~" He says in a teasing tone and with a wink. You actually flush a little before glaring as you have a sudden thought.

"You've licked me in my sleep haven't you?" He chuckles and shrugs.

"... maybe." You shudder and shake hard at the thought that Killer has more than likely licked your neck and shoulder while you slept because you know for a fact he hasn't licked you when you were awake, unless he was licking over the mark on your other arm after biting you. He laughs at your expression, making you glare before grabbing your uniform and heading to the bathroom to change. You look at your shoulder in the mirror as you close the door. The hickey was gone. He actually got rid of it. You sigh a breath of relief and change into your uniform. At least you didn't have to change into the dress shirt. Of course, you were still mad at Killer.

You exit the bathroom after making yourself look presentable and go to enter the living room only to have something fly into and drape over your face. You quickly get it off and stare as you're looking at Killer's jacket. You look up and see Killer was on the edge of the couch, only now he was wearing his clothes... And you had to admit he looked odd without his jacket on.

“What was that for?” You ask, confused. He chuckles.

“put it on.” You blink. Did you hear that right...?

“Put it...? Why?” He chuckles again and stands, making his way to you.

“i wanna see you in it.” You narrow your eyes, skeptical.

“Why?” He rolls his eye lights.

“c'mon dove, i don't ask much from you. just put it on.” You keep your skeptical gaze on him for a moment more before shuffling on his jacket only to blink in surprise. It felt heavier on you than when you're just holding it. It was also a bit big for you and... surprisingly warm. And despite the fact that you know it went through a cycle of laundry... it smelled very strong of him. You decide to put your hands in the pockets and find that they're a little deep. Huh... You look at Killer, about to say something, only to see that he's looking over you, blue heavily dusting his cheeks and a wide smirk on his face. He then meets your gaze and his smirk turns smug.

“ya look good in my jacket dove.” Okay. You knew now what this was about. You quickly shuffle off the jacket and throw it back at him and you swear you heard him give a small whine as he frowned.

“Oh my God Killer can you not?” You march around him and towards the kitchen, where you get yourself a toaster pastry to eat since you didn't exactly have the time to cook yourself breakfast. First day back to work and you forgot to set the alarm to go off earlier because you were so used to teleporting there. Don't get it wrong, you still could now that you knew what changes were made but you weren't going to take the risk right now. Not until you got used to it more and your magic reserves were stronger. As you reach for your jacket after putting on your shoes, ready to head out, your wrist gets grabbed. You look back at Killer, about to say something only to stop as he shoves his jacket at you.

“wear it.”

“Seriously?” You say, a little surprised. He nods and you narrow your eyes. “Why?” You ask, suspicious. He smirks a little.

“didn't you hear me earlier? it's gonna get really chilly.”

“I have a jacket of my own-”

“also,” You stop and look at him as he interrupts. “if you wear it, i won't be as paranoid once you leave.” You chuckle a little, finding it slightly humorous that Killer gets paranoid while you're away, only to stop and look at him as he chuckles a little... mischievously. “you laugh now, but i bet you wouldn't be laughing if i suddenly showed up during your shift and started scaring off all your customers.” You drop your expression and groan. That was the last thing you needed. With a sigh and a glare you grab his jacket and put it on, seeing him smirk smugly. You zip it up and look at him with a huff.

“Happy?” He chuckles.

“very. so, how long will you be gone?”

“Well I'll be staying until closing, which today will be at seven so that people have time to go home, change and get ready for the second half of the parade.” You see Killer quirk a questioning brow.

“parade?” You nod.

“Today is the day that everyone celebrates the freedom of monsters. The first half of the parade happens all throughout the city as monsters ride around on floats. And then, come sunset, everyone is going to gather at Monster District so that the monsters can release their green magic into the Earth. Apparently it's supposed to be a real sight.” He gives a hum.

“... are you going?” You smile wide.

“Hell yeah I am. I've only been in this city for a few months so I don't know everything but this will be my first time seeing this. No way I'm going to miss this-” You stop and your smile falls some as you remember... Killer. You sigh and a run a hand over your face. “Right. Um...” What were you going to do-?

“you'll be back right? after work? so that you can change?” You look at him and nod and he chuckles and shrugs. “then i'll be alright. so i'll have the house to myself for awhile. i'll probably just sleep.” You frown a little.

“Sorry.” You see him frown and wave a dismissive hand.

“meh. whatever.” He then smiles. “you should get going, otherwise you'll be late.” You nod and turn to leave, saying before you close the door all the way,

“Don't destroy the house.”

“no promises.”

***

It got very busy very quickly. It was no surprise. It was the grand re-opening of the cafe after all. You saw a lot of familiar regulars that frequented the cafe as well as some new faces, those faces particularly being monsters that weren't participating in the first half of the parade. Speaking of, it was around one o'clock and you were taking orders outside when you saw, and heard, the parade make its way down the street, people all around gathering by the sidewalks on both sides just to cheer and stare in awe as the floats made their way down. The floats definitely represented monsters in all aspects. And of course, on the leading float, you saw Frisk, who was obviously trying to keep a look out for you as everything was passing. They waved hard, smiled wide and yelled your name in excitement.

You smiled and waved back, noticing that with Frisk on the gigantic float, which was sporting some kind of symbol, was Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, a robot whom you recognized as Mettaton- how could you not recognize Mettaton? He was the most popular idol of all monsters and appeared in a lot of commercials-, a ghost, a tall fish lady monster whom you recognized as Undyne and a yellow lizard looking monster whom you recognized as Alphys. You only met them once when you were with Frisk one time before you met the skeletons but the two left quite the impression. You could see that Alphys looked totally anxious but had a smile nonetheless. 

And then... your eyes landed two more monsters. You could tell they were trying their best to not stare long at you but you could see that they couldn't help but look back at you every other few seconds with a bit of anxiousness. Papyrus and Sans... Wait. You squint. That was definitely Papyrus but... that wasn't Sans. He may have been dressed exactly like Sans would for an occasion like this, _ you think _ , but from the moment you saw the nervous sweat that beaded his skull, you could tell it was Comet. The sweat on his skull was too... glittery, just like his blush.

You frown a little. Was Sans not here participating because of what happened...? You sigh and turn around, heading back inside the cafe. Why did it matter? Besides, you shouldn't focus on that. You were currently working and had orders you needed to relay to the kitchen. After you did so, you got stopped by Nick by the kitchen doors.

“Whatever you do, don't freak out.” He said with a wild smile and he was practically vibrating in excitement. You blink, a little confused, before he slightly parted the kitchen doors, allowing you to peek out and you stared. In the cafe, looking around and being rather loud fashion wise, was Mettaton, and Frisk was by his side. The employees and the regular customers were used to Frisk being around, considering they visited quite a bit because of you, but to have a popular idol like Mettaton enter the cafe... it caused a lot of people stop and gawk and scream in excitement and ask for pictures. Despite all of that though, you could tell that they were in the cafe for you. Why else would they leave the float?

“I think they're here for me.” You say.

“I can totally take your shift if they are.” Nick says. You scoff and roll your eyes.

“I'm not leaving. I'm working. They probably just need to talk. You can at least cover for me that way right?”

“Yeah, sure.” You nod and walk out, instantly getting Frisk's attention. They gave you a wave and big smile and gestured you to over to them as they got out of the way and sat in a booth. You put on a smile and quirk a brow, hands on your hips as you approach. “Aren't you supposed to be on the float?” You say playfully. “No way Toriel and Asgore are okay with this.” They waved a dismissive hand, saying that it was fine since they were with Mettaton. You look at said robot monster as he flips his hair and gives a wide smile.

“That's right darling~! Frisky here wanted to make a quick pit-stop before getting back to the float!” You look back at Frisk.

“Pit-stop huh? Are you ordering something or do you need to use the bathroom?” Their smile faltered a bit and they looked at you a little nervous before asking if they could ask you something. You blink. “Sure. What's up?” They asked if you were still going to attend the releasing. You smile and nod. “Yep! No way am I going to miss that.” They smiled before it faltered again. They then asked if you wouldn't mind accompanying them and everyone else to it. This time your smile faltered and you looked out the nearest window, watching the floats still going by, before looking at Frisk with a sigh and small smile.

“Of course. I for one would be honored to sit with the king, queen and ambassador of monster kind.” You say with a giggle. They giggle as well before frowning and gave an unsure look, asking if you were sure, considering everyone meant _everyone_. You blink at that. Everyone meant everyone...? “You're inviting the other boys?” That was a bit of a surprise considering the last thing you were told was that all the alternates had to stay away from certain monsters of this timeline. Frisk nods, saying that they shouldn't be left out of this experience. Well, that made sense. You let out an indecisive hum. That was a tough choice. On one hand, you would be more than ecstatic to join Frisk of all people to the releasing. On the other, it meant being around everyone. Were you ready for that...?

You honestly felt that you were. Being around Killer meant you got used to seeing Sans' face so seeing everyone shouldn't be that much of a problem. Besides, you weren't exactly going to be there to chat, you were going there for the experience. But then you had the thought, would everyone else be ready for that? Seeing you after that fight? Well... if anything came up, you would no doubt dismiss it until you were ready to talk with all of them again. You look at Frisk with a smile and you nod.

“Yeah. I'll still join. It would be nice to experience this with my best friend.” They smile and you have a thought, making your smile fall a bit. “If it's alright with you though Frisk, can you not tell the others I'm joining? I don't want them to back out because they hear I'm going to be there.” Frisk frowns, saying that they spoken with Papyrus and heard the gist of what the fight was about. You sigh and shake your head. “Don't worry about it Frisk. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Okay?” They give a hesitant nod before looking at Mettaton. You look at the robot as well and notice that he's looking at you with a rather... hard focusing and questioning look. "Um...?"

“I'm sorry darling it's just...there's something about you I just can't place.” You blink.

“Well, I know for a fact we've never met each other if that's what's on your mind.” He shakes his head.

“No, no. It's not that... Ugh, this is going to be bugging me for the rest of the day now.” He says with a chuckle. “I'm sure I'll figure it out. Anyway, what's this about a fight with dear Papyrus?” You flinch, and so does Frisk. You then let out a nervous laugh and wave your hands dismissively.

“Oh, it's nothing. I mean, it doesn't include Papyrus per say. It's more about his brother-” You then stare as Mettaton rolls his only visible eye and groans.

“Uggghh. Of course. Leave it to Sans. That skeleton I swear. Look darling, whatever Sans has said or done, don't take any offense to it; be it his annoying and ridiculous puns or if he said anything rather distasteful. Unlike Papy-dearest, it takes Sans a bit longer to warm up to humans.” You give an awkward chuckle as you glance awkwardly away.

“Yeah. I know.” You look at Frisk. “So um-” Frisk cuts you off by asking if they could place a to-go order, to which you both stop and stare at each other before laughing a little. “Yeah of course.”

***

You returned home, exhausted. As you enter the living room you can't help but have a staring contest with Killer as you noticed that there are several different sized bones scattered everywhere as well as several bone models of what looked liked buildings and animals. You couldn't help but snort as Killer looked like he was in the middle building something else.

“Pft. Wh-What is all this?”

“i got bored.” He says, standing up from the couch. You chuckle, shedding off your shoes and borrowed jacket.

“Where did all these bones come from?” He gave a sly smirk.

“you really wanna know?” You could hear the playfulness in his voice. You roll your eyes playfully and put on a playful smile.

“Not if you're gonna say it like that.” He chuckles and you watch in awe as all the bones suddenly disappear as he snaps his fingers. “They were magic?” You ask curiously.

“yep.” You then watch as he holds out his hand a bone appears in it. “if it isn't obvious, it's something only skeletons can do.” The bone then disappears and you blink curiously, to which he obviously notices and chuckles. “you gonna try and copy it dove?” You chuckle and head towards your room.

“Maybe.” You enter your room and search for a warmer pair of clothes to change into only to stop and groan as Killer gently grabs your hips. “Killer get off. I'm tired and I just want to relax a bit before I leave for Monster District.” He chuckles and brings you closer to him.

“lemme help ya then dove.” You then jump as his hands slide under your shirt and as you're about to slap away his hands you instantly felt the pulse of GREEN magic course through your body as he rubs circles on your hips. You start to relax a little only to flinch, realizing you were just letting this happen. You slap his hands away and push away from him, your face flushed.

“Okay, seriously, stop that.” You say, a little annoyed. He chuckles.

“c'mon, you know you like it.”

“The magic, yes. You constantly touching me suggestively when I've voiced many times already that I don't like it, no.” He lets out a hum and stares at you for a moment before saying,

“so if i touch you unsuggestively, you wouldn't mind?” You stare.

“Wh...?” You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. “I can't believe this is the first thing I'm about to say, but what does that even mean?” He shrugs with a grin and you sigh. “Killer... Can you please go so I can change? Please?” He frowns and stares at you for a moment before scoffing and rolling his eye lights and walking out of your room, closing the door behind him. You find a good, warm pair of clothes, as no doubt it would get really cold come the time of the release of magic, change and exit to the living room, not seeing Killer anywhere. Was he in the guest room?

You look at the time. Sunset was around nine and it was almost eight. You still had a good half hour before you had to leave. You sit down on the couch and pull out your phone, texting Frisk.

**You:**

_So where exactly will I be meeting you and everyone at?_

As you wait for a response you suddenly jump as hands grasp both of your shoulders. You turn and see Killer behind you, looking at you rather nervously. Huh...

“What?” You ask. You see him eyeing your phone before looking at you.

“so you're joining the kid for this thing?” You nod.

“Yeah. And not just Frisk but their family as well. And no doubt their friends.”

“hmm...” Your phone goes off, getting your attention.

**Frisk:**

_The middle of Monster District! It's the only wide open place big enough where the monsters can gather together. Don't worry though! I'll meet you at the entrance so that you don't get lost!_

You smile and before you reply, you feel Killer kneading your shoulders and you can feel a bit of magic going through your body. He was giving you a massage...? You blink a little in surprise only to think. He was probably touch-starved after not being able to touch you all day like he normally does. Another thought then came to you and your focus went back to your phone.

**You:**

_Sounds great! I'll see you there! By the way, is it okay if I bring a friend?_

The moment you hit send you feel Killer stop and grip your shoulders.

“a friend huh?” He says, sounding skeptical. You nod and look back at him.

“Yeah. So what do you say?” He looks at you in surprise and stares for a moment before snickering.

“pft... d-dove. you know i can't. i'm in heat and i'll most likely kill and dust anyone who even dares look at or speak to you. so unless you want this 'anniversary' to be the bloodiest and dustiest anniversary ever, it's best if i stay here.” You frown a little.

“Even if I wear your jacket to give you some sense of security?” You see that makes him pause and think. You then feel him drum his fingers along your shoulders.

“... you really want me to join you?” He asked, genuinely curious. You nod and smile.

“I think this is something we should experience together.” He goes back into thought for a moment before you see his sockets narrow.

“... who all will be around the kid?” You frown and reel back a bit.

“Well... like I said, their family and probably close friends...” You sigh. “But also all the others. As in... all the Papyruses and Sanses.” He lets out a sort of growl and his grip on your shoulders tighten but he also chuckles, as if amused by the thought.

“you really want me to lose it don'tcha dove?” You sigh and look at your phone as it goes off.

**Frisk:**

_Yeah sure! Go ahead! The more the merrier right? I'll see you in Monster District!_

You stare at the message for a moment. On one hand, it probably wasn't the best idea to take Killer along... but on the other, he deserved some time outside. He's been held up in your home since he arrived... You look back at him.

“What if we make a deal?” He quirks a brow and smirks.

“a deal huh?” He lets go of your shoulders and leans over the couch. “you really want this don't you?”

“I just... You shouldn't be locked up like this with nothing to do. Now wait.” You hold up a hand as he goes to speak, cutting off whatever he was going to say. “I understand that monsters in heat are supposed to be housebound and avoid contact with others because of obvious reasons but... until yours is over, you're going to be here, alone, with nothing to do while I'm work because I don't have anything entertaining in this house.”

“well, i wouldn't say you don't have anything.” You blink.

“What?” He smirks.

“ya got some good books.” You smile a little only to frown.

“Yeah but, you'd get bored of them eventually.” He chuckles and shrugs.

“yeah, you're right.” You then flinch as he disappears only to reappear next to you on the couch, leaning back. “okay then dove. let's hear this deal. what exactly would i get out of this if i go with you?”

“Well... I still don't know exactly how monsters are supposed to act during their heats but... I feel like yours is... different.” He shrugs.

“you're not wrong. i think since i haven't had one in a long time it's mostly just instinctual urges instead of actual feelings, which, as you know, i've been void of until recently.” You nod.

“Okay so... with that knowledge and add the time you followed me to the cafe and your reaction when Mulberry was over... I feel if we make this deal, you won't be as agitated or territorial or whatever if you come with me.” He chuckles and quirks a brow.

“oh really now? well it better be one hell of a deal dove.” You hesitate a little before saying,

“Okay so... if you can promise you won't go all territorial when we go _and_ you keep your attitude down to a minimum, I'll...” You sigh and glance awkwardly away, your face heating a little. “I'll... do whatever you want. _Within reason_.” You emphasize. There was a bit of silence and you looked at him only to see him looking down in deep thought. He then snaps his eye lights to you.

“whatever i want?” You narrow your eyes.

“Within reason.” He lets out a hum and smirks.

“alright then. deal.” He holds out a hand and you hesitantly take it and shake. He chuckles, letting go and sitting back. “first thing i want, you wear my jacket the entire time we're there.” You nod.

“I planned on it.” He smirks more.

“second, find a shirt that'll show my mark on you.” You sigh and roll your eyes but nod.

“Alright, fine.” His grin widens even more.

“and third,” He moves closer to you, taking an arm and putting it around you and bringing you up against him while his other hand comes up and tilts your chin up, making you look at his eye lights. “the entire time we are there you are to never leave my side.” You quirk a brow.

“Isn't that a given?” He chuckles.

“when i say never, i mean _never_ dove. you will cling to me like your life depended on it, or rather, everyone else's lives, which it does.” You sigh and nod.

“Okay.” He chuckles and... nuzzles your forehead and you swear you hear him purring.

“good.” He releases you and backs away. “go change.” You roll your eyes and head back to your room, finding that your only shirt option was a sleeveless blouse. You change and when you enter the living room you hear a rumble come from Killer, who was staring at you with a wide grin and lidded sockets. “perfect.” He chuckles. You roll your eyes and slip your shoes back on. Before you could slip on Killer's jacket he grabs your arm, stopping you. “just a quick bite.” He chuckles as you groan. “hey, i've got all this pent up magic and you weren't around all day. and as great as it would be to mark you in public, chances are you'd get super pissed off at me, so best to do it now and get rid of as much as i can.” You roll your eyes and sigh. He wasn't wrong. After a rather really long bite, you slip on Killer's jacket and collect your things.

“You have what you need?” You ask, looking back at him. He chuckles.

“all i have is my phone dove. and you're wearing my jacket.”

“I'm just making sure.” You sigh and open the front door. “Well, let's go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The promised second chapter! I had to give it a few once overs and fix some things in it. It's why I didn't upload it yesterday. So enjoy!

“How are you holding up?” You and Killer were close to approaching Monster District's entrance. Between the time you both walked out your door to halfway there, Killer was a sweating and anxious mess, especially when you both were in the presence of a bit of a large crowd. His 'soul' would shake wildly sometimes and even though you had looped your right arm around his left one and was walking rather close to him, as per the deal, you could tell he wanted to murder everyone who looked in your direction. It was even worse when there were a few times that people who were obviously anti-monster started saying things about you and him with disgust. You had to really keep him from lunging at said people when that happened, especially when they trash-talked you. _You had to admit though it was kind of sweet of Killer to get defensive about you but then again it was probably just his heat._ But other than that you could tell he was trying his best to keep to the deal. Despite the many times you had to get his attention to keep him grounded, you had to admit you were impressed with Killer. He was a monster with magic after all. He could have easily attacked anyone, especially the monster haters, but he didn't.

“'m fine dove.” His response sounded tired yet anxious. Halfway to Monster District you realized Killer's problem, besides the obvious. He wasn't physically touching you. He was always physically touching your skin in some subtle, _and not-so-subtle_ , way but in that moment there was no contact and you had a feeling that kind of connection calmed him in a sense, like it probably gave him assurance that you were actually there. So, you suggested that he hold your hand, to which he laughed and mocked but when you grabbed his hand he didn't exactly complain and pull away. And, surprisingly enough, you weren't bothered by it. _Maybe you got too used to Killer touching you..._

You then noticed that the moment his hand went into yours, you felt tiny pulses of magic course up your arm and through body in odd intervals. When you asked him about it he just chuckled and said it was the better alternative. Better alternative to what, you didn't know, and didn't bother to ask, but you were pretty sure you could take a good guess. By the time the two of you reached Monster District he was very lax, probably from constantly releasing his magic into you, but still anxious.

“so where did the brat say they would meet you?”

“Somewhere around the entrance. Hang on let me text them.” You stop in your tracks, making him stop, and dig out your phone and awkwardly type in a message with your only available hand.

**You:**

_Just arrived. Where you at?_

You look up from your phone and start to look around. A lot of people were arriving and you could feel Killer tremble. So you tug and lead him to a less populated area to calm him down.

“thanks...” He mumbles. You chuckle.

“No problem. You know you're doing surprisingly well. I'm impressed.” He chuckles back.

“don't get too excited dove. we still haven't met up with classic and all the copies. the night's still young...” He trails off and stares at you, to which you tilt your head.

“What?” He's silent for a bit longer, still staring at you, before glancing away... embarrassed? You blink and do a double take. Yep, he was embarrassed. You smirk a little. “What's wrong?” The joy in your voice was painfully obvious and you heard him grunt and look away more in response, his cheeks dusting blue, more than they already were.

“nothing. forget it.” You giggle and nudge him.

“C'mon Killer~ Tell meeee~” You say teasingly, to which he grumbles and does his best to face away from you.

“knock it off, i said forget it.” Like HELL you were going to let this opportunity pass! You nudge him more.

“C'moooooon~ What's got _you_ actually flustered~?” You pry with a wide smile. “I have never seen you like this.” He's silent for a moment before you hear him mumble, but you couldn't make out what he said. “What~?” You say with a shit-eating grin and nudge him again. He grumbles angrily before shooting a glare at you.

“i said don't push it.”

“Uh huh.” You say with a grin. “Now what did you really say?” He grunts, shaking his head and rolls his eye lights, looking at the people who were still making their way in and staying silent. You giggle and snicker, wondering how far you can push him, before stopping as he speaks.

“... i said thanks... for everything you've been doing.” You stare at him, smile still on your face as you were caught off guard, and he's glancing at you. You then blink, your brain catching up.

“Oh.” You smile. “Well you're welcome.” You then smirk. “You know, it hasn't been easy putting up with your shit.” He chuckles and faces you.

“same goes for you dove. you're not exactly easy to live with either.” You scoff and roll your eyes playfully, only for your gaze to land on his soul and you stared a little in awe. For one, it wasn't shaking as bad as it was when you left the house. Another was that it wasn't all melt-y anymore like it's been since he started his heat. Instead, _and it wasn't perfect_ , it was taking the shape of an upside-down heart, _the shape of a regular monster soul_ , though it still looked like a target and was still red. You wondered how long it's been looking like that since you were pretty sure it wasn't like that when you left the house.

“what?” You see him look down. “huh. well look at that.” You look up at him, curious.

“What does that mean?” He chuckles and shrugs.

“means i have most of my feelings back. of course, that doesn't mean i've changed. it just means i can... empathize.” Your eyes widen a little. He has his feelings back... You wondered what he would do now once his heat ends... _Would he find a way to contact Nightmare and leave?_ “so, the brat text you back yet?” You blink, remembering that, yes, you did text Frisk. You check you phone and do see that you got two messages, the second message sent a few minutes after the first.

**Frisk:**

_I'm at the front! :D_

**Frisk:**

_I'm not seeing you. :(_

“Frisk is at the front.” You put your phone away and look at the still coming crowd with a frown before looking at Killer. “Think you can survive the crowd?” He lets out a heavy and agitated sigh, looking at the crowd in annoyance, and you feel him squeeze your hand a little tighter.

“whatever. the sooner we get past them the higher the chance they'll live.” You roll your eyes and tug him forward. As the two of you wade through the crowd, you look around searching for Frisk, though not having any luck.

“Do you see them?”

“didn't know i was supposed to be looking for 'em.” You huff and nudge him a little in agitation.

“It would be helpful if you would.” You hear him grumble and you continue to search, only to get nudged. You look at Killer and see he's looking away from you with a wide and strained grin. You follow his gaze and... give a nervous smile as you make eye contact with Frisk, who was staring at the both of you in utter disbelief. You give a small wave and nudge Killer as you start walking. “H-Heh. H-Hey Frisk.” You say, approaching. They stare at you a moment more before giving a nervous smile and greeting you back. Killer chuckles, getting their attention.

“surprised brat? i know i was when she invited me.” They nervously eye Killer before looking at you, or rather, at Killer's jacket that was on your body, and at your intertwined arms and hands. You then saw that something clicked with them and they looked at you nervously, asking if this was a good idea.

“Well I mean... he's been behaving so far. Plus we... made a deal.” Frisk asked if you thought about the other's reactions, to which you roll your eyes and scoff. “If they have a problem with me bringing Killer then they can either get over it, move to a different spot, or we'll move to a different spot. Same thing goes for you.” Frisk raises their hands in defense, saying that they didn't have a problem, just that they were worried about the other's reactions.

“oh no doubt classic and the others are gonna lose their shit.” Killer chuckles. “i know i would if i were them.” You elbow Killer and he chuckles more. You then look at Frisk.

“So. We're here. I'm here. Let's go.” Frisk nods and you follow them through Monster District. Frisk asks how you've been. “Well... I won't lie. I've been pretty bored-”

“doesn't help that you have literally nothing entertaining in your house.” Killer says. You nudge him and he chuckles.

“But, besides that and putting up with Killer, I've been fine otherwise. How about you?” Frisk happily explains the past few weeks to you, talking about what they did with Toriel and Asgore to the process of them making the lead float. They then turned and looked at you with a wide smile, asking if you liked what you saw during the parade. You smile and nod. “Oh my God it was amazing. Everyone's floats were so unique. What was yours though anyway? Some kind of symbol?”

“i'm guessing it was the delta rune?” You look at Killer and he smirks at you before looking at Frisk. “am i right?” They hesitantly nod.

“What's the Delta Rune?” You ask curiously.

“it's the royal family insignia. it also tells a story about the underground, or rather, a prophecy.” You nudge him and give a semi-glare.

“Let Frisk tell me. I asked them anyway, not you.” He chuckles and shrugs. Frisk says that Killer isn't wrong. “Well, what's the prophecy?” You see Frisk cringe a little and look off to the side. “What?” You asked, worried you offended them. Killer chuckles, getting your attention.

“ya see dove, the meaning behind the delta rune has kinda been lost to time. no one really knows what the symbols represent anymore, not even the royal family, so the prophecy itself has some holes in it. now, i dunno if the prophecy is different in the other timelines but since this one is close to the original timeline, no doubt the prophecy's the same.” You see him go into thought before saying, “it read, 'an angel. one who has seen the surface, they will return and the underground will go empty.'” Your eyes widen and you stare a little in awe before giving a smile at Frisk.

“Sounds like it came true.” Frisk gives a nervous smile and Killer actually snorts, to which you look at him, confused. “What?” He smiles wide and chuckles.

“ya see dove, the prophecy can be read one of two ways. it can be interpreted as either a prophecy of freedom... _or a prophecy of death_.” You stare, a bit unsure at Killer's sudden change of attitude. “think about it. 'an angel from the surface will come and the underground will go empty?'” His smile grows and he chuckles a little deeper. “i've told you about my timeline, and dusty told you about his. what's one of the common things between our timelines dove?” You hesitate, knowing the answers very well.

“E-Everyone's... dead.” He nods.

“and what was the cause behind it?” You glance at Frisk and see them looking down... rather guilty. You look back at Killer.

“Th-The possession.” He chuckles and shakes his head.

“nope. i'll give ya one more try. here's a hint,” His grin widens and his sockets narrow as he looks at Frisk. “ _they're standin' right in front of ya._ ” You furrow your brows and frown.

“Killer-”

“nope. wrong again.” He interrupts, giving an amused chuckle and smile. “the answer's the little _brat_.” You hit him with your free hand and glare at him.

“Killer-!” You get stopped by Frisk, saying it was okay. You stare at them and they give a sad smile, saying Killer isn't wrong. That in some timelines, they were indeed a cold-hearted killer and they wiped out almost the entire underground. Your eyes go wide in surprise, not in the fact that you didn't believe them, _you did believe them, otherwise you wouldn't believe in Killer and Dusty's stories_ , but in the fact that they were admitting to it. You frown and look down.

“I'm sorry Frisk.” They look at you confused and ask why. “I didn't... mean to make this uncomfortable.” They give you a smile and shake their head, saying you didn't know and that it was okay. You give an unsure look as Frisk gives a reassuring one before you look at your surroundings. You were getting closer to the heart of the district. You remember the day you walked through Monster District with Sans, Red, Blue and Stretch. The heart of the district was nothing but a clear opening with a hill in the center where, the last time you saw it, people would relax or play in the open grassy terrain. You saw a lot of picnics happen that day.

As you finally reached the open field you saw a lot of people and monsters settled all around, laying on blankets, sitting on benches, taking cover in the decorated open shelters, and waiting in lines at food carts. What you then noticed was that there were a LOT of clear orb-like lawn lights scattered all throughout the grass but none of them were lit. Huh. Those weren't there last time. You then saw the hill. It wasn't exactly a large hill but it did have some height to it. You could see a LOT of monsters gathered on it. You shuffle a little closer to Killer, getting a little nervous that you suddenly getting closer to everyone else, wherever they were, though you regretted it instantly when he chuckled and looked at you with a shit-eating grin.

“awww~ what's wrong dove~?” You groaned at his teasing tone but noticed it made Frisk look at you curiously and ask what was wrong as well. You give an awkward smile.

"Nothing it's just... Where is everyone located?" Frisk pointed at hill, saying everyone was close to the bottom. "Even the other boys?" Frisk nodded. "Huh..."

"let me guess." Killer says. "you were told that everyone from the other universes had to stay away from certain people in this timeline." You nod and he chuckles. "of course. look dove, in this timeline it doesn't matter if we all meet those certain people. it'll cause confusion sure but it's not like the universe is gonna implode. that's just classic being paranoid." You frown a little.

"He seems to be paranoid a lot." Killer snickers.

"snrk! oh dove, you have no idea. classic is one seriously hot mess. like, i'm pretty sure out of all the alternate timelines i've been to, this universe's sans is the most paranoid i have ever seen." You hear the amusement in his voice and frown more.

"Why?" You ask. He smirks and shrugs.

"heh, hell if i know. i'm not him." You huff. Well that didn't help.

"Well... If it doesn't matter who the others meet, why was I told otherwise?" He lets out a thoughtful hum but your attention snaps to Frisk as they nervously say that... Sans and Papyrus were the only known skeleton monsters in the entire underground.

"Wh... What?" You say utterly surprised. Killer chuckles.

"oh yeah. at least in this timeline anyway. i've actually been to a few though where they weren't the only ones. those ones were interesting. of course in my timeline we were the only ones as well." Your mouth hangs open but you didn't know what to say first.

"They're... So.... What...?"

"now you see how confusing it could be to those in this timeline when they see more than just the original two skeletons. there would be questions. questions that could only be answered by saying that we're all 'cousins' and we 'lived in a less populated area in the underground.'" You go into thought.

"W-wait I mean... It's certainly plausible though right? That Sans and Papyrus could actually have family no one really knew about?" Killer chuckles and shrugs.

"sure. it's definitely plausible. i mean, i should know. during the time in my own timeline before i broke free i found monster species i never even knew existed." You relax some. "but again, this all happened because of classic's paranoia. i don't know if you know this dove but us sanses are capable of lying straight through our teeth and making it sound totally believable. sudden new skeletons show up? long distance family. done. easy. classic wanted to hide us because he was afraid of letting others know how much he fucked up, but the truth is, everything is fine. we can easily exist in this timeline and still be our 'unique selves'. we just, you know, can't use our actual names. now that would raise some questions."

You look down in thought, processing everything... and then think back to the fight. Not just the fight, but everything before that, all the way to the beginning. Everything... made sense. At first, you just saw Sans as a very protective and cautious individual but the fact of the matter was, Sans was a big mess of paranoia. But why? Well... you had some kind of guess. You would get paranoid too if a machine malfunctioned and brought in other versions of yourself to your world on accident... But surely that couldn't be the whole reason... You get nudged, breaking out of your thoughts, and you look at Killer.

“did ya hear the kid dove?” You blink and look at Frisk.

“O-Oh um, sorry Frisk. What did you say?” Frisk gave you a worried look before asking if you could wait there until they called you. You stare, a little confused, before realizing that you had made it to the hill and was behind a shelter. “Oh um, yeah of course.” Frisk nods and walks off, leaving you and Killer, who nudges you again.

“you okay dove?” He actually sounded concerned. You nod.

“I'm just... thinking.” He chuckles.

“well that's dangerous.” You roll your eyes and nudge him back. “what were you thinking about?” You sigh.

“Sans. I... I think I get it now. Why he does the things he does and say the things he says... The fight...”

“hmm... sounds like you should talk to him.” You sigh again and groan.

“I should. I really should.”

“maybe after all this?” You look at him, a little curious.

“I mean... I can't.” You then chuckle a little. “I have to babysit you plus you don't take kindly to guests at the moment.” He chuckles.

“i mean after that.” You raise a skeptical brow.

“And how long will that be?” He shrugs.

“between the next few days and another week.” You groan and roll your eyes and he chuckles.

“Great.” You then hear Frisk call out to come out, though they didn't say your names. You swallow and unconsciously grip Killer a little tighter before walking around the shelter. The response was instantaneous; A sea of eye lights on the many shocked skulls of all the skeletons staring in your direction. You looked at everyone. Yep. They were all there. Some sitting in lawn chairs, some sitting in the grass, some just standing and what looked like talking to each other. Of course, you didn't miss how everyone was staring more intently at Killer than they were at you and you could feel Killer shaking and you actually heard the rattling of bones. His bones were actually _rattling_. They didn't even do that on the way here. You felt Killer squeeze your hand harder. You would bet that if you looked at him right now, he'd be sweating up a storm and would be looking at each and every skeleton in a crazed manner with a tight grin. The tension was definitely thick. You clear your throat, daring to break the silence.

“Hello everyone.” You say as calmly as you could. You saw that made a lot of them flinch and give awkward and nervous smiles and greetings to you. Of course, you didn't miss the hurt look on Sans' face as he stared at your interlocked arms and hands as well as eye Killer's jacket that was still on you. You take a breath. “I would like to say something really quick before anyone decides to teleport off or say something they'll regret or whatever else. Don't deny it, I can see it in a lot of your sockets.” You see a lot of them shrink a little and you sigh, lifting up the hand that was holding Killer's. 

“This right here? It's necessary. So is this.” You gesture to your looped arms. “And this.” You point to the jacket on you. “So unless you _want_ Killer to actually go apeshit on what's supposed to be a _very_ important day, you will not, under any circumstance, try to separate me from him, understand?” You see them all look at you with mixed emotions before they nod. “Good.”

“i'd also be careful approaching us if i were any of you.” Killer says, though you can hear his voice waver, like he was going to crack any second. “unless of course you wanna get stabbed.” You nudge him and glare at him, seeing that your prediction was right. He looked like an absolute nervous wreck and his 'soul' was shaking ten-fold.

“You will do no such thing. If they want to talk to me, they can.” He just chuckles, giving you a swift glance before looking back at everyone with cautionary glare. You roll your eyes and sigh. “C'mon, let's sit in the shelter.” You nudge him to walk and the two of you walk into the open shelter. Killer drags you to the leftmost table and has you both sit facing away from said table, which you realize was his way of keeping you farther away from everyone. You sigh and go to say something only to stop as he says,

“take off the jacket.” You stare at him, a brow quirked, and see he's too busy looking at and eyeing those who were staring in your direction. You realize he wants the mark exposed. You huff.

“Hmph. No. It's cold out.” You see that makes him look away from everyone and look at you with a strained grin. He gives an anxious chuckle.

“you said you would do anything within reason dove. and this is well within reason.” He then surprises you as he grips the front of the jacket with his other hand and gives it a rather harsh tug, tugging you forward a bit. “ _now take off the damn jacket_.” He _growled_. You narrow your eyes and sneer, shoving his hand away and about ready to snap at him only to stop as a familiar voice spoke.

“Y/n?” You see Killer's eye lights shake and shrink to pinpricks as you look away from him and look at... G, who was standing in the entrance of the shelter. You see him eye Killer cautiously before looking at you. “Everything okay?” You feel Killer squeeze your hand and you give a heavy sigh.

“Yeah.” You sigh out. “Nothing I can't handle.” He stares at you with uncertainty before giving a hesitant nod.

“Alright...” You see him look at the table on the other side of the shelter, which honestly wasn't that far away from your table, and then back at you. “Mind if I join you?” You look back at Killer and see his eye lights are gone and he's moved his head slightly to look back at G. He was shaking too. You could tell he didn't like that idea one bit. But screw him, you just said that if anyone wanted to talk to you they could and he would have to deal with it. You look back at G.

“Is it important?” He nods, to which you nod. “Alright then.” You watch him take a seat at the opposite table and glance at Killer, who was still leering at him, before looking at you with a nervous smile.

“Heh... It's been awhile huh? Sorry about that. I've been... busy.” You smile a little.

“Well you're a substitute college professor. No way that's easy.” He gives a nervous chuckle and glances away a bit before looking back at you with a bit of a frown.

“No... I should be honest with you. Truth is... I've been avoiding you.” You stare at him surprise. Before you can say anything, he continues. “I just... didn't want to hurt you again.” You blink, confused now.

“Hurt me? G you've never hurt me.”

“But I did. I... I caused you to lose your powers. It was my fault you got taken by Nightmare and couldn't escape or protect yourself.” He leans forward, putting his skull in his hands and sighing heavily. “Stars Y/n I would have _never_ forgiven myself if something horrible happened to you. And...” He drops his hands and glances away. “I understand if you hate me.” You stare, surprised.

“G...” You try finding the right words. “... You think I hate you?” He glances over at you. You scoff and shake your head with a smile. “That's why I haven't heard from you in awhile?” You chuckle. “Oh my God, you have no idea how worried I was! I thought I did something that made you not want to talk to me!” He stares at you in surprise and shakes his head.

“N-No! You didn't! I just...! I thought... The last time we spoke you were angry with me and everyone else after we rescued you and...” He pauses. “So you... don't hate me?” You snort.

“No! God no! G... I've said this before and I'll say it again. I'm fine with what happened. I don't care that I lost my powers. You're the one who opened my eyes to what it was I was actually doing with them. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't... questioned everything...” You frown a little. “... chances are none of you would be here right now and would just... be another tick added to my once dangerously high LV... and I never would've forgiven myself if that happened.” You smile a little. “So thanks Sans.” You see his cheekbones flush yellow, _you've never seen G blush yet_. 

Speaking of, you take a glance at Killer and notice that he had calmed down some. He was facing towards you and his eye lights were back and they were staring rather annoyingly at you chest, though you have a feeling he was looking in the direction of your soul. If you had to take a guess, he probably didn't like that you were getting friendly with G, considering everything. Though... he kept your hand in a tight grip and it was once you took notice that it was actually hurting. You wince a little.

"Killer you're crushing my hand, let go a bit." He flicks his eye lights to meet your eyes and gives a sly smile.

"i'll let go when he leaves." He says, gesturing to G. You roll your eyes and groan in annoyance only to look at G as he stands.

"It's not a problem Y/n, really." He says with a small smile, giving a quick glance to Killer before looking back at you. "I don't wanna be the reason you lose your hand." He gives a half chuckle. "I'm... I'm glad we could talk." He then walks out of the shelter and you instantly feel Killer loosen his grip on your hand. You wince as you flex your fingers, hearing the bones crack and feeling the blood circulate back into them.

"Damn you have some grip for being a skeleton." He chuckles and takes the opportunity to nuzzle into the side of your head, since he was close already.

"'m sorry dove." You scoff and roll your eyes.

"No you're not." He chuckles.

"yeah, you're right. i'm not. gaster had some nerve to approach like that." You blink and back away from him some and you look at him confused.

"Gaster?" He stares at you for a moment before chuckling.

"oh i see. you don't know." He tsks and shakes his head. "man no one is telling you anything are they dove? that's a little rude of them." You frown.

“You're one to talk. You haven't exactly been telling me anything either.” He chuckles.

“there's nothing else to tell. everything else you want to learn about me you can learn from them.” He nods his head towards the outside. “we are all the same being.” You furrow your brows.

“But you're not. You all may be 'Sans' but you're each a unique individual with your own unique likes and dislikes and history. The same goes with all the Papyruses.” He stares at you in silence for a moment before letting out a hum and chuckle.

“whatever you say dove.” He then leans towards you but you push his face away with your other hand, rolling your eyes.

“Stop that.” He chuckles and nuzzles into your hand and stares at you with lidded sockets. You groaned and went to shove his face away only to feel him tense up and watch as his sockets widen and his eye lights shrink as you both hear your name get called.

“Y/n?” You look at the entrance and see Blue shuffling nervously, looking anxiously at Killer but trying his best to keep a smile on his face as he looks at you. Killer slowly turns and gives Blue a threatening smile and look, to which Blue flinches and starts to sweat nervously.

“Yes Blue?” You say, tugging Killer's hand to keep him grounded as you felt him shaking, though it wasn't as bad as when G was around. You have a feeling it's because Blue wasn't an 'alpha.'

“U-Um... I-It's Almost Time For The Release. Would You... Like To Join Us? O-Outside That Is.” You blink. It was time already? You nod and give him a patient smile.

“Sure Blue. Give me a second?” He nods, giving a quick nervous glance to Killer before turning around and walking away. You sigh and stand, feeling Killer tugging you to sit back down. You scoff. “C'mon Killer, it's starting.” You hear him grumble before standing up and walking close to you as you exit. You take notice of everyone; All the Papyruses, minus Mutt and Stretch, were kneeling on the grass, palms faced down. As for the Sanses, Blue, Mulberry, Black, Plum and G were doing the same thing. Everyone else was standing around and watching either curiously or in anticipation. You did notice though that Frisk wasn't anywhere to be found. They probably went to join Toriel and Asgore. Of course, when you approached, you got everyone's attention.

“So,” You say, trying to ignore Killer's threatening squeeze of your hand and arm as the two of you had reached everyone. “How does this all work? Maybe I can do something.” You see most of them give an unsure look at you while others gave a nervous smile.

“That's Nice Of You To Offer Y/n But... Don't Worry.” Mul says. “You Just Enjoy This. After All, You Have Yet To See Something Like This, Correct?” You frown a little.

“Well I mean... yeah. But most of you haven't either right?”

“HMPH! TO BE HONEST I DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE BUT WE WERE INVITED BY THE YOUNG MONSTER AMBASSADOR AND IT WOULD BE RUDE TO TURN DOWN THE INVITATION!” Edge said. “BESIDES, MIGHT AS WELL INCLUDE MY SUPERIOR MAGIC TO ENHANCE THE POWER OF... WHATEVER IT IS THIS WILL DO.” You then hear Black scoff.

“OH PLEASE! WE ALL KNOW WHO HAS THE MORE SUPERIOR MAGIC!”

“uh guys?” Comet says to the two, who were glaring at each other. “you're supposed to use GREEN magic, remember? not regular magic.”

“PRECISELY! WHICH MAKES MY MAGIC SUPERIOR!” Edge gloats. You start hearing everyone groan and see them roll their eye lights.

“I THINK NOT!” Black stands and tries to tower over Edge but then Edge stands, hands on his hips as he towers over Black. “UNLIKE MOST OF _MY_ ALTERNATES, _I_ KNOW HOW TO CONTROL GREEN MAGIC!” You sigh. This was escalating quickly.

“Guys.” You say, getting their attention. “This isn't about who has the better magic. It's about celebrating a moment in history and sharing it with the world. If you two are going to fight then take it somewhere that isn't here.” The two stare at each other, or rather glare, before scoffing and walking away in opposite directions.

“O-OH! THAT'S THE SIGNAL!” You hear Papyrus say. “READY EVERYONE?” You see everyone who was already in position nod and... you watched in awe as ripples of green light pulsed over the ground, causing the grass to light up during each pulse until the grass was constantly glowing. You then heard what sounded like a low humming or buzzing from nearby. You turn to find the source only to stare as you see rods of green start to shoot up towards the sky. The source... the lawn lights. They were glowing a bright green as they shot out columns of green. And then... you suddenly felt very light, almost like you were going to float off. You went to look only to see strands of your hair were floating up in the air. Not only that, but your clothes were lightly floating in the air. You looked at everyone and saw that it was happening to them too, like everything was caught in a slow gust. You then saw tiny green orbs come out from the ground and start floating upwards. It was like fireflies. You couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was so breathtaking... Really... breath...

You... couldn't inhale. It caused you to start coughing.  _ Wait. You were actually losing your breath. You... You were having trouble breathing. _ You started to wheeze and choke.

“dove?” You hear Killer say. “what's wrong?” You try to speak but you can't say anything. You're gasping for air. You drop to your knees. “dove!” You start coughing, gagging, wheezing, trying to catch some kind of breath. But nothing was working. You couldn't breathe. Your throat started to hurt. You saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing and came rushing towards you in a panic. Your chest... it burned and there were sharp pains shooting through it. It then started to feel really heavy and strained. Everything... was going dark. Noises... Voices... were starting to get muffled... You could barely feel anything... Your final thought was a panicked one. _What was happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. It kept me from going forward. But now that it's out of the way everything should be smooth sailing from here!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details


	52. NOT A CHAPTER

So... I’m reading over this fic and I’ve come to a realization. Some things in the fic aren’t matching up with what I have going on now. So, and it’ll take some time, but I plan on rewriting most, if not all, of the chapters. It will unfortunately take a lot of time to do since I somehow made 51 chapters of this story (how'd that happen? hahaha) but I promise that when it's ready, it'll hopefully flow better and make more sense. In the meantime, I will casually work on my other two fics so that you all have something to read. ~~There's also a chance that during this time I just might make a few more inspired stories hahahaha.~~ I’m sorry for the inconvenience and I thank everyone for their patience as I sort this mess of a story out. I cannot express my gratitude enough that so many of you have been enjoying my story. It really keeps me going. Thank you all! <3


	53. UPDATE

ATTENTION! THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF THIS STORY IS FINALLY AVAILABLE! GO CHECK OUT THE PROGRESS SO FAR AND PLEASE GIVE IT AS MUCH LOVE AS YOU DID WITH THIS ONE! THANKS!


End file.
